Feu et Foudre
by Benitsuki Tora
Summary: La vie dans le Rukongai a ses avantages, comme passer sa vie en mode viking entourées d'une Meute de tigre et se fighter avec des grizzlys ou des hollows. Malheureusement pour Benikyogai et Tora, elles ont attiré l'œil du Gotei. Malheureusement pour elles... ou pour le Gotei. Parce que ces deux là ont la rancune tenace, très tenace. Ça va faire mal. /Tu devrais lui donner un nom/
1. Prologue Je suis fatiguée de ce monde

Coucou ô lecteurs adorés (bah oui, vous me lisez alors forcément, je vous aime) ici Benitsuki Tora en direct des Enfers! (voui, je taxe les Enfers de Sa Majesté des Enfers Lucifer alias Lulu-le-naze) (c'est rigolo)

Me revoilà pour cette toute nouvelle fic, **Feu et foudre**! Vous voulez voir un truc loufoque, pété, sans queue ni tête? Vous voulez de la baston, du tronchage de hollow, de la victimisation de shinigamis, des batailles de polochon carrément épiques?! Mouhahahahahahaha, bienvenue!

-Euh, il est pas du tout rigolo ce prologue... C'est plutôt sombre je trouve.

Rooooh, Lucifer... Pinaille pas sur les détails voyons. Mmm, c'est vrai que c'est pas la fête du slip quand même. M'enfin, ce prologue est important, il permet de mettre en place pas mal d'éléments importants. Donc lisez le ^^

!avertissement! risque de perte brutale de santé mentale après une exposition prolongée (mais on commence soft pour pas vous faire fuir en courant)

.

réponse à **Taraimpératrice** pour sa review pour le dernier chapitre de l'Enfant blanc (oui, je sais, c'est galère ce système...) Hiiiii, désolée... Vouais, je sais, sur la fin, c'était plus du tout léger et rigolo (c'est aussi pour ça que je ne les avais pas mis dans l'Enfant rouge et le tigre blanc) Et voui, je m'éclate comme une folle en écrivant, c'est assez flippant d'ailleurs. (je me fais peur toute seule... au secours) (nan, sérieux, ça craaaaiiiiiinnnnt!) Et tadaaaaaam *présente son nouveau texte avec un sourire Colgate de luxe* Voilà ^^ (en espérant que ça te plaise...) (hiiiiii, j'ai trop peur de décevoir mes lecteurs!)

**.**

**Disclaimer**: bon.** Bleach** ne m'appartient pas. Mééééé-euuuuuh! Tous ces persos sont à Kubo-sama. Po juste. Héhé, m'en fout, Benikyogai et Tora sont à moi, elles! (et elles sont complètement pétées, personne en voudrait de toutes façons)

PS: c'est Benikyogai qui parle à la première personne

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue. Je suis fatiguée de ce monde.<strong>

* * *

><p>Au dessus de moi, les nuages sombres et lourds ne semblent toujours pas décidés à s'en aller. Il pleut. Il pleut et ce depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. D'habitude, je n'aime pas la pluie, un peu comme un chat se prélasse au soleil. Là par contre, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Il pleut, j'ai froid, j'ai faim mais je m'en fout. Il ne fait pas spécialement sombre pour un jour de pluie mais ce paysage de sous bois montagneux reste tout de même peu éclairé.<p>

Pas un gramme de vent ne fait bouger les quelques feuilles décaties qui restent sur les arbres. Le seul bruit qui me parvient, c'est celui des petites gouttes qui tombent sur ces feuilles et celui de mes pieds nus vaguement bandés qui glissent, couverts de terre, sur les roches trempées. En temps normal, je me serais abritée sous un gros caillou ou quelque abri naturel, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui manque ici.

Je suis à flanc de montagne et depuis quelques jours, je ne poursuis plus qu'un seul but.

Atteindre son sommet.

C'est tout.

Ce n'est pas une montagne très haute et aucune neige éternelle ne la couronne. Je n'y mourrais donc pas de froid. Et un point positif dans ce monde de merde, un. Je dois le reconnaître, j'ai toujours aimé les endroits en hauteur, un peu perchés, sans jamais pour autant pouvoir vraiment me l'expliquer. Je m'y sens bien, c'est un peu comme si j'étais hors d'atteinte. Comme si rien ne pouvait plus m'atteindre.

C'est faux bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une putain d'illusion de plus. Mais ça rassure, c'est déjà ça.

Je continue à avancer, escaladant les roches qui se trouvent sur mon chemin, toutes plus glissantes les unes que les autres. En fait, il s'agit bel et bien d'un sous bois et une vague canopée malingre me surplombe alors oui, le sol est majoritairement composé de terre. D'ailleurs transformée en gadoue, une espèce de boue immonde qui s'infiltre partout, glisse sur chaque pierre, chaque roche émergée... De nombreux rochers gris et lisses apparaissent, de taille plus ou moins impressionnante et sont visibles malgré la terre détrempée qui les couvre parfois entre les arbres aux longs troncs épais et je préfère cheminer sur ces rochers que sur cette terre directement.

À force de pluie, j'évite le sol terreux. Il est trempé comme pas possible, complètement boueux et j'ai déjà vu la terre se mettre à glisser par pans entiers et tout emporter sur son passage. Avec la pente, les glissement de terrain locaux doivent être carrément destructeurs. Alors autant faire gaffe. Et puis, marcher dans la boue et patauger comme une forcenée, c'est extrêmement épuisant.

Du coup, c'est moi qui doit faire attention à où je met les pieds avec précision pour ne pas glisser sur ces roches trempées. Une chute et ça peut très mal se terminer. L'idée de mourir là, toute seule dans ce lieu désert et sous cette pluie tenace m'effleure un instant.

Et ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

Je suis née à Soul Society il y a cinquante ans environ et cela doit faire une vingtaine d'années que je survis tant bien que mal dans les districts les plus mal famés du Rukongai. Je n'ai pas le compte exact des années mais ici, à Zaraki, qui a le compte exact du temps qui passe? Quand on est dans une telle galère, qu'on meurt de faim, qu'on voit des cadavres pourrissants tous les jours et qu'on tue sans remords pour pouvoir se nourrir suffisamment pour ne pas crever au coin d'une ruelle sordide, franchement, le temps qui passe, on s'en fout. Tout ce qui compte, c'est survivre. Compter les jours, c'est pour ceux qui ont un avenir. Pas pour nous. Ici, rien n'est sûr. Qui seras encore vivant demain? Nul ne le sait.

Dans ces districts, il n'y a pas de faibles. Ceux là sont déjà tous morts. Et nous, les plus forts, les plus rusés, les plus retords, ceux qui sont encore vivants... eh bien! on continue à se tuer les uns les autres pour rester vivant encore un peu plus dans ce monde pourri. C'est comme ça. Tuer ou être tué, c'est tellement simple...

Je continue à marcher, à grimper inlassablement, un pied après l'autre, sans fixer mes pensées sur quoi que ce soit de précis. J'ai froid. Je crois que j'ai faim aussi, mais je ne fais même plus attention aux signaux que m'envoit mon corps. Mon dernier repas remonte à... oh, je ne sais même plus.

La pluie dégouline sur la peau déjà froide de mon visage. Je cligne rapidement des yeux pour éclaircir ma vision et chasser les quelques gouttes qui alourdissent mes cils.

S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris depuis que je survis dans ce monde mal foutu, c'est qu'il faut toujours être sur ses gardes, ne jamais relâcher son attention. Jamais. Tu le fais, tu meurs, c'est pas très compliqué à comprendre. Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Comparée à d'autres, on peut dire que je suis chanceuse.

Je suis née au Seireitei, même si je n'en ai aucun souvenir et j'ai été élevée dans le 23ème district, ni aisé ni trop pourri. Et surtout, j'avais ma mère. Maman était une femme forte, une guerrière et une des meilleures. Je l'admirais beaucoup. Elle égalait n'importe quel homme au combat et en surpassait la plupart aisément. Personne ne pouvait la faire tomber au sol, elle était imbattable. Elle m'a tout appris et c'est grâce à elle que je suis en vie depuis si longtemps.

Elle m'a appris à me battre, à me défendre. Grâce à elle, j'ai pu survivre, j'ai su tuer. Et puis... quand il s'agit de survivre, on assimile étonnamment vite. Elle me manque tellement... Aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle, c'est cette immense hache de combat qu'elle m'a léguée. Oh, il fallait la voir s'en servir! Comme moi à l'instant présent, elle la portait toujours dans son dos. Et dès que sa main se saisissait de son long manche de bois, elle signait l'arrêt de mort de son adversaire. Et douloureuse la mort, ceci dit au passage. Personne ne pouvait la vaincre.

Mais ça fait longtemps que je ne vis plus avec elle, tellement longtemps. Depuis qu'elle est partie, je suis toujours restée seule. 20 ans de solitude totale pour l'enfant que j'étais et l'adolescente que je suis aujourd'hui, c'est dur. On s'y fait mais au bout d'un moment, ça devient dur, intolérable. Ça aurait détruit n'importe qui. Et pour être totalement honnête... ça m'a détruit.

Ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de mourir mais bon, disons que je n'ai pas envie de vivre non plus. S'il m'arrivait de glisser sur cette saleté de rocher, de tomber et de m'ouvrir le crâne eh bien, tant pis. Pourquoi voudrais-je vivre? Vivre ici, seule, dans ce monde de merde, ce monde injuste? Ce monde immonde... Rien n'a plus d'intérêt. Sauf le sommet de cette montagne.

Dans la vie, il nous faut un but pour avancer. Ça peut vraiment être tout et n'importe quoi, trouver à manger, survivre à cette nuit froide, tuer untel avant qu'il ne réussisse à me tuer, du moment que ça donne une direction. Mais je n'ai plus envie de vivre. Dans ce monde, franchement, quel intérêt?

L'autre nuit, planquée que j'étais au sommet d'un arbre pour ne pas me faire buter dans mon sommeil, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et au loin, éclairés par la lueur blafarde de la lune, j'ai vu, cachés entre les nuages sombres, les contreforts de ces reliefs montagneux. Ces grands reliefs, sauvages, lointains, puissants, indomptés... Ce que j'aurais voulu être.

J'aurais voulu être forte pour avoir encore envie de vivre, pour avoir encore la volonté de survivre, de ne pas baisser les bras comme ce que Maman m'a ordonné de faire. Mais j'en ai marre, marre de me battre, je me suis lassée de cette vie. Je n'en veux plus, voilà tout. En regardant ces montagnes entre les feuilles de mon arbre, je me suis dit que je voulais aller là-bas, sur ces monts rocheux. Ces montagnes sont hors du Rukongai même, vide de toute présence humaine.

Tout ce qu'on y trouve, ce sont les plus grands prédateurs terrestres de notre monde. L'homme n'y a pas sa place. J'ai toujours aimé les lieux en hauteur. Je vais aller jusqu'à son sommet, je vais voir à quoi ressemble ce monde de merde d'en haut et après, je me laisserais mourir. C'est la seule chose, la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire. Le reste, je m'en fous.

Distraite, je marche soudain dans une flaque d'eau. Ça me fait froid au pied tout d'un coup mais je ne le retire pas de cette eau de pluie glacée. Doucement, la flaque redevient à peu près lisse malgré les gouttes qui continuent inlassablement à tomber. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon propre visage... Les miroirs ne courent pas les rues dans le Rukongai. Les gens m'appellent Benitsuki (_Lune écarlate_) mais en fait, ce n'est qu'un surnom. Le truc, c'est que j'ai eut un autre prénom à la naissance mais celui là, il ne faut que je ne le dise à personne et surtout, que je ne le prononce jamais à voix haute. Maman me l'a répété tellement de fois que finalement, personne ne connaît mon prénom de naissance. Comme on ne doit pas le prononcer à voix haute, Maman m'appelait autrement, Benikyogai (_Mer du Néant écarlate_) et c'est ce prénom qui est devenu mon prénom officiel.

Manque de pot, je ne l'aime pas. La mer du néant, c'est déjà glauque je trouve mais si en plus elle est écarlate, rouge sang...! Bref, les gens m'appellent Benitsuki, tout simplement parce que j'aime beaucoup regarder la lune, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Le Beni (_écarlate_), ce n'est pas parce que Maman était une psychopathe sanguinaire et... Enfin, si, elle l'était, mais ce n'est pas ça l'explication au rouge de mon prénom.

C'est tout simplement parce que j'ai les cheveux rouges. Rouge vif, rouge sang. Le regard mi-clos par la fatigue, j'observe mon reflet. Mes cheveux sont lisses, assez longs et me tombent à peu près à la mi-cuisse mais surtout, ils sont du rouge le plus vif et le plus éclatant que l'on puisse imaginer. Pas très discret je vous l'accorde, mais personnellement, je les adore.

Fascinée par mon reflet, je continue à détailler mes traits d'adolescente. Mes yeux sont plutôt grands et brillent d'un noir profond, ressortant avec force sur ma peau limite laiteuse. De longues cernes de fatigues les contournent et j'ai quand même un air malade à faire peur. Bienvenue dans cet univers cruel qu'est le Rukongai...

Puis je détourne le regard de cette flaque avant de reprendre mon chemin. Je commence à avoir froid, il va vraiment falloir que cette pluie s'arrête avant que je n'attrape la crève. L'eau qui tombe du ciel semble ne pas vouloir cesser et continue à tremper mes vêtements, les collant lentement mais sûrement à ma peau grelottante. Mes jambes sont simplement couvertes par ce hakama sombre et élimé que je porte depuis une éternité et j'ai emmitouflé mes mains, mes pieds et mes mollets dans des bandes de tissu récupérés de ça de là, parfois sur des cadavres.

D'habitude, je ne porte qu'un vieux jinbei défraîchi (_haut de kimono bas de gamme_) dont les manches se sont décousues avec le temps mais aujourd'hui, et heureusement vu cette saleté de pluie, j'ai la chance de porter un long yukata de toile mal dégrossie. Il est loin d'être imperméable mais c'est déjà ça. Quoique... il est maintenant trempé, le tissu s'est alourdi avec toute cette pluie et me colle à la peau.

Je l'ai pris sur le cadavre de l'homme que j'ai tué il y a une petite semaine, il reste encore quelques tâches de sang. Il ne m'avait rien fait mais je l'ai quand même tué. Tuer ou être tué. Ça aurait du être quelque chose de répugnant au possible que de tuer ainsi de sang froid. C'était atrocement banal.

Je continue à escalader.

* * *

><p>La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, tout s'est assombrit autour de moi. Je suis déjà assez haut mais encore loin de ce fichu sommet.<p>

-Fait chier... je lâche à mi-voix.

Quand on vit aussi seule que je vis, on finit pas parler tous seuls histoire de ne pas oublier le son que fait une voix humaine. Ça devient une habitude et on s'y fait assez vite somme toute. Fatiguée, je m'arrête un instant histoire de reprendre mon souffle. Pour l'instant, je n'ai croisé aucune bestiole affamée et sanguinaire, ce qui est plutôt étonnant.

Et ce qui, surtout, signifie qu'il y a sur ce territoire un prédateur suffisamment fort et dangereux pour en tenir éloigné tous les autres. Chouette. Il n'y a plus qu'a espérer que ce dit prédateur soit en train de digérer sa précédente proie. Bah, après tout, je n'ai plus envie de vivre alors...

Du bout des doigts, je replace une de mes mèches écarlates derrière mon oreille. Au moins, il a cessé de pleuvoir et la roche a commencé à sécher. Et ça, ça m'arrange parce que devant moi, le sol rocheux se redresse quasiment à la verticale sur une dizaine de mètres et que si je veux continuer vers le sommet, il va falloir que j'escalade.

D'un geste rapide, je vérifie que la courroie pour tenir la hache de Maman est bien nouée dans mon dos puis je m'attaque à cette fichue paroi. Mouvement après mouvement, prise après prise, cette ascension nécessite une attention accrue à chaque instant. En plus, l'obscurité qui tombe n'est pas pour arranger les choses et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à voir plusieurs mètres devant moi.

Plus essoufflée que je ne l'aurais cru, je finis par arriver au sommet de cette saleté de mur rocheux. Le truc, c'est que j'ai des cheveux plein les yeux et les mains occupées à agripper sur ces aspérités pour ne pas tomber dix mètres plus bas alors je ne parviens pas à voir grand chose. Très pratique.

Agacée, les jambes encore dans le vide, je secoue la tête pour les chasser de ma vision.

Et me retrouve nez à nez avec le museau d'un tigre.

.

.

Ah non, rectification, d'un bébé tigre qui ne semble pas bouger. Effectivement, son petit corps sale, maigre et malingre, est étendu sur la roche et est parfaitement immobile. Il ne bouge pas d'un poil et darde son regard félin sur moi, comme s'il me jaugeait.

Lentement, je hisse le reste de mon corps au sommet, gardant un œil méfiant sur la bestiole qui ne semble ne pas vouloir réagir à ma présence. Bizarre, la bestiole. Puis je m'assois, face à la Soul Society qui brille en contrebas de cette montagne, les lumières des maisonnées brillant dans l'air nocturne. À côté de moi, le bébé tigre bouge enfin et s'assied aussi, sauf que lui, il me regarde.

Il doit faire une vingtaine de centimètres de haut, pas plus, et son pelage est tellement sale que j'ai du mal à distinguer ses rayures noires sur son pelage qui doit être blanc. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des tigres des neiges à Soul Society... Après tout, pourquoi pas.

Ce regard... ce n'est pas celui d'un animal normal. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bestiole? Il est bleu-gris mais surtout, il est indéniablement humain. Il paraît éteint, mort. Comme moi, il a l'air bouffé par la solitude. Touchée, je me tourne vers lui.

-Benitsuki. je lâche à mi-voix sous la nuit enfin tombée.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis présentée à ce petit tigre...? J'en sais rien, je l'ai fait c'est tout. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend, qu'il m'écoute. Aussi ne suis-je pas vraiment étonnée lorsqu'il ouvre sa petite gueule garnie de crocs pour me répondre d'une voix indéniablement féminine:

-Tora.

Je hoche la tête. Tora (_tigre_)... c'est court mais c'est joli, j'aime bien. Ce n'est pas très original mais ça me plait. Oui, il y a un petit tigre des neiges qui me parle, assis juste à côté de moi. C'est carrément bizarre je suis au courant mais franchement, vu l'état dans lequel je suis, je m'en fous. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

J'aimerais bien lui parler mais... Je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir en dire plus. Oui, parce que avec une voix pareille c'est indéniablement une fille. Et puis, pour lui dire quoi?

«Ça va?»

Dans ce monde de merde, ça ne peut pas aller bien, c'est stupide.

«D'où tu viens?»

Elle est comme moi, à l'extérieur du Rukongai, hors des limites même de la Soul Society, on s'en fout d'où on vient, on est tous dans la même situation.

«T'es quoi exactement?»

Plus vexant, tu meurs.

Et puis, je n'ai pas à lui demander ce genre de choses. Si elle veut me dire qui elle est, elle le fera. Ce sont ses affaires, pas les miennes. Trop de curiosité tue au Rukongai. Alors, à la place, je lui demande de ma voix claire:

-Je peux te faire un câlin?

Surprise, ses yeux gris s'agrandissent un peu avant de se reprendre. Elle lâche un vague grognement, ne comprenant pas d'où est-ce que je sors cette question.

-Je te signale que je pourrais te tuer d'un seul coup de croc. répond t-elle d'une voix monocorde.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Bah...! j'm'en fous.

D'un geste de la main, je désigne la Soul Society en contrebas et au loin, le Seireitei, hors d'atteinte, narquois et arrogant.

-J'en veux plus. je fais en montrant ce paysage. Je suis fatiguée de ce monde... Tellement fatiguée. J'suis toute seule. À quoi bon vivre? Alors si tu veux me tuer, vas-y, fais toi plaisir...

Son regard clair se pose sur cette société dont nous ne voulons plus.

-Vie de merde, hein... fait-elle.

-Oh que oui... je réponds avec un rire sans joie.

Elle se retourne vers moi puis sous mes yeux ébahis, sa forme se met à changer. Incapable de réagir, je ne bouge et je l'observe se métamorphoser, étonnée au possible. Sa silhouette bouge, elle grandit, ses oreilles rondes, sa longue queue et sa fourrure sale se rétractent tandis que son torse s'élargit et ses membres s'étirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne une forme humaine.

Une métamorphe.

Et ma première pensée est que cette fille, Tora, est belle. Vraiment belle. Ses yeux sont clairs, d'un gris limite opalescent, légèrement en amandes et cerclés par de longs cils profondément sombres qui les rehaussent. Son petit nez est mutin, ses lèvres fines, sa peau nue légèrement burinée et ses longs cheveux tombent en cascade, emmêlés comme pas possible, sur ses épaules délicates, d'un blanc laiteux presque bleu...

Elle est superbe.

Sans réfléchir plus que ça, j'enlève le yukata au dessus de mon jinbei et le lui passe. D'abord hésitante, elle finit par prendre le tissu lourd et s'en drape pour se cacher un minimum du froid nocturne. Faut dire aussi qu'elle est complètement nue. Et enfin, son visage fermé lâche un petit sourire.

-Merci... Benitsuki. lâche t-elle d'une voix douce et heureuse, tout simplement heureuse que quelqu'un fasse enfin attention à elle.

Bizarrement, ça me rend toute légère qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom. Ça fait des décennies que personne ne m'a appelée comme ça.

-De rien. Tora. je répond avec un grand sourire.

Je crois que ma solitude qui dure depuis des décennies vient de prendre fin.

.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou! Un petit avis? Revieeeeew *-*...?<p>

Oui, le début est assez lent m'enfin, vous verrez ^^ (je me suis amusée comme une petite folle à écrire et imaginer la suite) (_Une GRANDE folle, une grande folle..._) (Lulu, tu peux pas la fermer deux secondes?) (_Mmmm... nan, la flemme_)

Je vous sort le premier chapitre dès que j'ai terminé de le taper, aujourd'hui même comme promis à mes lecteurs fidèles de l'Enfant blanc ^^


	2. Ananas!

Eyh les gens! Comment ça va chez vous, amis lecteurs?

Juste une petite mise au point par rapport au prénom de Beni, c'est assez complexes mais super important. Elle a trois prénom: un prénom de naissance, qui ne doit jamais être prononçé à voix haute, un prénom officiel qui est Benikyogai et un surnom, Benitsuki. Voilà ^^

Pour les deux persos, Beni et Tora, c'est en fait un mix de certains persos que j'avais imaginés pour d'autres fics, en l'occurrence la forme humaine du zanpakuto double d'un OC que j'ai finalement oublié, Tora devait être Suuko, l'OC principal de l'Empire des sables (mais finalement, ça a complètement changé...) Et elles portent le nom de mon pseudo passqu' à la base ça vient d'un gros délire (mon OS Mary-Sue doit mourir!)

publication chaque mercredi normalement!

Un grand merci aux deux premières revieweuses (déjà *-*?! waaaw! mercccciiiiiiiiiiiiii!) **Mira-Arien** *fait une courbette pour remercier du compliment, toute contente* et** Lussynlight** (je réponds à ton MP trèèèèèèès vite, désolée!) (je me fais honte parfois...)

.

**Discalibur**: **Bleach** ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que m'éclater avec les géniaux persos de Tite Kubo (vu ce qu'il leur fait subir, je vois pas pourquoi je ferais pas mumuse moi aussi!)

(les titres des chapitres correspondent à une réplique du-dit chapitre)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1. Ananas!<span>**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_30 ans plus tard, dans une grotte des Montagnes noires, hors Soul Society..._

_._

Des petits pois géants en string panthère.

Et qui me coursent en hurlant tels des fous furieux. Ils gueulent fort ces saloperies.

Hébétée, je cligne des yeux et mon regard sombre repère le plafond gris de notre grotte. Ah ok, j'étais en train de rêver. Donc, connexion des neurones... je dormais. Jusque là, logique. Mmf. J'ai jamais été très vive au réveil de toutes façons.

La grasse matinée, c'est pas trop mon truc. La plupart du temps, je me réveille assez tôt. Oh, je ne suis jamais contre un peu de paresse avant de me lever mais rien de très long. Par contre, on va dire qu'il me faut du temps pour reconnecter les quelques neurones qui taxent ma boîte crânienne et me réveiller complètement.

Des petits pois géants en string panthère? Sérieusement, c'est quoi ce rêve de toxico pété? L'esprit encore hagard, je referme mes paupières comme pour protéger mes pupilles sombres de la lumière du soleil matinal, un peu trop agressive à mon goût. Il paraît que les rêves ont un sens. Chuis pas sûre de vouloir connaître celui de ce trip de shooté... Ça risque de me foutre la trouille.

Vu les rêves que je me farcis, je préfère encore ne pas savoir leur sens. Me faire courser par des petits pois géants, c'est quand même super perturbant nan? Je suis sensée comprendre quoi moi? Que je suis secrètement phobique des petits pois? Ça fait des années que je n'en ai pas vu! Et puis bon, niveau phobie ridicule hein... C'est sûr, c'est tellement dangereeeuuuuuuux les petits pois. C'est pas comme si j'allais me faire agresser par un petit pois sauvage, je sais pas merde!

Et puis bon, des petits pois «géants»... C'est plus des «petits» pois, nan? Même mes rêves sont des délires sans queue ni tête, ça commence à être flippant. Toujours allongée et pas très réveillée, je bouge légèrement la tête pour ne plus avoir mes longues mèches de cheveux rouges qui me gênent dans la nuque. Les cheveux longs, c'est cool mais c'est pas non plus la chose la plus pratique au monde.

J'ai sérieusement un problème. Des petits pois, passe encore. Géants, après tout, pourquoi pas? Je vis bien avec une nana capable de se transformer en tigre alors hein, je vois même pas pourquoi ça m'étonnerait. Par contre, les strings panthère... Ça peut être sexy hein. Ou pas. Pas sur des machins ronds et verts en tout cas.

D'ailleurs, quelqu'un veux bien m'expliquer comment des trucs tous ronds, en l'occurrence des petits pois, font pour porter un string? Ça glisse non?

Agacée par ce rêve stupide sans queue ni tête, je grommelle un vague grognement avant de rouvrir pâteusement mes yeux.

WAÏE!

Lumière-euuuh! Bobo...

P'tain, ça fait mal à mes p'tits neuneuils là. Pourquoi le soleil est-il aussi lumineux, hein? Il a rien de mieux à faire que briller autant ce con? Faichier... La vie est dure. Sérieusement.

-Tu fous quoi là, gogole? me demande soudain une voix familière.

Ah, cette voix... Toujours moqueuse, toujours un peu sarcastique. Et quand elle n'est ni l'un ni l'autre, tous aux abris parce que c'est signe qu'elle est de mauvais poil. Et Tora de mauvais poil, comment vous expliquer sans vous foutre la trouille...? C'est un peu l'Apocalypse quoi. Et encore, je résume. Une fois, i peu près dix ans, elle a littéralement pété un câble et c'était pas beau à voir, croyez moi. Bah depuis, les villageois d'Enkei (_lointain_), le petit bled crados de Rukongai au pied des Montagnes noires, ont une légende qui parle d'un monstre terrifiant et assoiffé de sang qui attaque tout ce qui bouge sans distinction. ZE monster quoi. Et ils l'ont appelé la Bête Changeforme. Ils n'ont aucun goût, nous sommes d'accord. Je trouve ça très moche et très naze comme nom (c'est carrément ridicule ouais...!) mais ça fait triper Tora alors je ferme ma grande gueule.

-T'es morte...? répète sa voix.

L'est pas patiente cette nana, mais alors pas du tout. Et ce, depuis que je la connais Ce qui fait... attendez que je compte, 30 ans. Ça commence à faire un bail mine de rien. Le pire, c'est que niveau connerie & débilité, on n'a pas évolué d'un pouce.

Pâteuse et parce que je sais qu'elle pourrait me péter les tympans en rugissant d'un seul coup, je finis par lui répondre.

-Nan.

Court, simple, concis, efficace. Pas besoin de faire tout un bla-bla.

-Hin hin. Dommage. ricane t-elle.

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux. Pour les refermer aussitôt. Oui, nan parce que sa tête de félin en gros plan, ça fout légèrement la trouille. Je me disais aussi que j'avais chaud. Tu m'étonnes! Elle est carrément allongée sur moi. HEEEELP! J'sens plus mes jambes!

Oui, Tora est métamorphe. C'est trop cool je trouve. On sait pas vraiment d'où ça vient, c'est comme ça et puis voilà. Elle est métamorphe et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que sa forme animale de tigre des neiges meurtrier d'à peu près 300kg est plutôt flippante.

-Va mourir. je grogne.

Amusée, elle se redresse sur ses quatre pattes puissantes et s'écarte souplement. Pfiou! Je me sens légère d'un coup. Mine de rien, ça vous fait une super couette un tigre. Jamais froid. C'est tout chaud, bouillotte intégrée, et en plus c'est confortable! Que demander de plus? Faut juste s'habituer aux ronflements à vous faire s'écrouler le Pentagone.

Pataude, je me relève enfin en position assise, les cheveux en pétard puis je jette un coup d'œil à notre caverne, notre chez-nous, notre seul foyer. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment une caverne mais plutôt une grotte. Si, y'a une différence! Mais me demandez pas laquelle, j'en sais rien. Caverne, ça fait vraiment Cro Magnon. J'ai une tête de Cro Magnon, sérieux?

Elle est assez grande et comporte une large ouverture à flanc de montagne. De l'extérieur, il est quasiment impossible de remarquer son entrée, naturellement camouflée par divers buissons épineux et des bosquets de peupliers malingres. Ce qui est bien avec notre grotte, c'est qu'elle se compose de diverses cavités de tailles variées ce qui nous permet de sectoriser un peu tout ça. Eyh, on l'a pas choisie pour rien!

Il y en a une qui nous sert à stocker la bouffe (surtout du riz qu'on vole à qui on peut), une autre à ranger tout ce que nous volons/rackettons/trouvons/fabriquons et qui nous aide à survivre tels que des vêtements, des tissus, du bois sec pour l'hiver, des médicaments, des armes... Et la plus grande qui nous sert de lieu de vie. Disons que c'est là où nous dormons et où nous passons la majorité de notre temps lorsque la neige commence à tomber.

Et quand je dis nous, je ne veux pas dire Tora et moi. Enfin, si, je me suis mal exprimée. Tora et moi vivons bien dans cette grotte de roche gris pâle, assez grande mais pas très haute sous plafond, 3m à vue de nez. Ma meilleure amie, l'espèce de psychopathe aux longs cheveux blancs et au sourire énigmatique avec qui je survis dans ce monde de merde depuis une trentaine d'années a une certaine... particularité, on est d'accord. Parce que je sais pas chez vous mais chez moi, les gens ne se transforment pas en bêbête pleine de poil avec des crocs aussi gros que votre poing. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Vous imaginez sinon? Vous êtes en cours et paf! le prof de maths devient un monstre sadique et sanguinaire. Ah bah nan, c'est sa vraie identité ça... bref.

Ça a donc certains avantages. Imaginez un pauvre type. Bas de plafond le type hein. Dans le Rukongai, moins t'as de neurones et plus tu survis. D'où le taux de connerie qui frise des records à foutre les jetons au rap français. Sans déconner. Le pauvre type, appelons le Mou du Bulbe ça seras plus simple, croise Tora. «Oh» se dit-il en lui-même, «la frêle jeune fille que voilà! Quelle demoiselle appétissante!» (oui, je traduis parce que vu la poitrine plus que généreuse de ma pote, en VO ça donnerait plutôt un truc du genre «BOOOOOBS!» avec filet de bave et œil lubrique) Mou du Bulbe s'approche de ladite demoiselle, future demoiselle en détresse, histoire de la racketter puis de profiter des atouts féminins dont mère Nature l'a pourvue (je sais, j'ai un inimitable talent poétique)

Bref, Mou du Bulbe savoure. Hin hin. Pauvre Mou du Bulbe. Parce que d'un coup d'un seul, paf! sa future victime pure et innocente devient un machin énorme, 350kg tout mouillé, 1m 50 au garrot et une sérieuse envie de bouffer du steak.

Comme on dit, ça calme.

Surtout que, vu le caractère de Tora, elle explose littéralement notre infortuné Mou du Bulbe avant de le racketter dans les règles de l'art pour se défouler un bon coup.

Ça c'est l'avantage number one a être un gros tigrou bien dangereux. Avantage number two (je sais compter que jusqu'à deux en anglais, ça tombe bien) c'est qu'elle peut parler à tous ses congénères. Traduction, y'a une quinzaine de tigres adultes et leurs petits qui squattent notre grotte.

Ouais passque Madame Tora peut se faire comprendre des tigres. Elle se la pète grave avec ce truc d'ailleurs. Bref. Jalouse? Quoi, moi jalouse? Mouhahaha, mais qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher? Pas du tout voyons. (ou alors juste un peu...) En fait, ça explique comment elle a pu survivre aussi longtemps sur cette montagne sans se faire croquer par une grosse bêbête.

Me réveillant peu à peu, je me frotte les yeux pour mieux y voir. Puis je finis par me lever, toujours aussi sexy qu'un hippopotame bourré de rhumatismes, butant sur à peu près tout ce qu'il y a sur mon chemin. C'est-à-dire la Meute.

-P'tain, dégage de là Akegata... je grommelle au tigre étalé sur le sol qui me barre le passage.

Techniquement, les tigres ne vivent pas en meute. Mais cela fait tellement longtemps que nous vivons avec eux... Le-dit Akegata (_point du jour_) ouvre un œil mordoré qu'il darde sur moi, l'air pas du tout près à bouger sa grosse carcasse.

Cool.

Espèce de gros chieur va...

Tout en lâchant une vague bordée d'insultes plus ou moins imagées (il est notamment question de pâtée pour chien, de tronçonneuse, de colonne vertébrale de T-Rex et de l'endroit où enfoncer la dite colonne vertébrale), j'enjambe difficilement son corps rayé de vieux mâle paresseux.

Je ne dis pas que ne serait-ce qu'un seul d'entre eux me comprend parfaitement, ils restent des animaux et ne disposent d'aucun langage structuré. N'empêche que ce serait une erreur monumentale que de penser qu'ils sont stupides. Juste pour info, leur boîte crânienne fit une fois et demie la notre... Tora m'a appris à communiquer avec eux, que ce soit avec l'intonation de la voix, mon langage corporel ou les gestes de mes mains. Et puis, depuis le temps que je vis avec la meute...

-Eyh, Beni? Benikyogai?

La voix de mon amie me tire de mes pensées et un grognement s'échappe de mes lèvres mi-closes. Je n'aime pas ce prénom. Seule Maman m'appelait comme ça, et encore. J'ai toujours aimé la lune alors elle m'a rapidement surnommée Benitsuki passque je tirais la tronche.

Tora me regarde de son regard éternellement moqueur avant de rigoler doucement.

-T'avais plutôt l'air d'un zombie. Je vérifiais juste que tu sois encore humaine. me lâche t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Amusée, je grogne un «Rêve pas, grognasse!» tout en commençant à m'habiller. Les yeux qui pétillent, elle réplique aussitôt.

-Poufiasse...! rigole t-elle en enfilant un hakama semblable au mien excepté les quelques motifs qu'on peut encore y déceler.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de lâcher:

-Grognasse.

-Fadasse!

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Euh, c'est pas une insulte ça... Blondasse.

-Parce que «blondasse» c'est mieux peut-être? fait-elle sarcastique. Et puis je ne suis pas blonde. Mais blanc-bleuté. Nuance.

-Laisse tomber...! je rigole avant de réfléchir pour trouver une nouvelle insulte qui rime. Pétasse.

Ah! Je sens que je l'ai coincée là! Nyéhéhé! Je m'aime. Très sexy Tora, la bouche ouverte... Ça lui fait un petit côté poisson rouge hors de l'eau, c'est très mignon.

-Merde, c'est celui que je voulais dire!

Grand sourire de ma part.

-Tu r'connais ta défaite?

-Jamais, tu peux toujours courir! fait-elle en m'adressant un superbe doigt d'honneur, vexée.

Plus de fierté que cette nana, tu meurs. Savourant ma victoire à l'avance, je l'observe faire carburer ses neurones. Soudain, son visage s'éclaire. Oh merde! C'est une blague?! Elle a trouvé quoi? Eyh, c'est dégueulasse, pour une fois que j'allais gagner...!

-ANANAS! hurle t-elle d'un seul coup avec un sourire à faire flipper le chat du Cheschire.

…

Euuuuuuuh...

An... Ananas? J'ai bien entendu là?

-Mais c'est pas une insulte ça! je m'écrie.

-Bah si. qu'elle me fait comme si c'était l'évidence même tout en replaçant une de ses mèches épaisses derrière l'oreille.

-Nan, nan, c'est pas une insulte crois moi.

-En même temps, j'en ai jamais vu aussi... reconnaît-elle, boudeuse.

-Moi, si! je fais, toute contente. Ça a une tête plutôt rigolote d'ailleurs, c'est jaune avec un plumeau vert sur la tronche... Donc c'est pas une insulte.

-Pff... Fait chier. soupire t-elle. Bon ok, t'as gagné. concède t-elle à mi-voix.

-Mmm, je fais taquine. J'ai pas entendu, t'as dit quoi?

Amusée mais quand même un peu vexée, Tora me colle une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne avec son éternel sourire.

-Aïe!

-Tu m'as parfaitement entendue va. Bon, tu veux quoi?

De temps en temps, on adore partir sur de petits défis sans queue ni tête et plus ou moins ridicule (celle qui fauche le plus de fringues en une journée dans le district Zaraki, celle qui arrive à éclater le plus gros rocher d'un seul coup de poing, celle qui gueule le plus fort, celle qui arrive à citer le plus de noms d'armes...) Ça fait un peu peur quand même... Mais qu'est-ce qu'on se marre! Et celle qui gagne peut réclamer à l'autre une faveur. Un massage, une aide pour l'entraînement, aiguiser les armes à la place de l'autre, cuisiner (faire cuir le riz sans le crâmer quoi...) etc.

-T'veux bien me faire la bande steup?

-Pas de problème. fait-elle tout en attrapant la-dite bande de tissu. Viens là.

Docilement, je m'assois en tailleur devant Tora en seiza (assise sur les genoux), vêtue de son hakama sombre et de son jinbei sans manche retenu par un vague obi bricolé en tresse de vieilles lamelles de tissus usés. Pour l'instant, je ne suis vêtue que de mon hakama de toile épaisse. En gros, j'ai la poitrine à l'air. Hippie's not dead.

-Lève les bras.

J'obéis, plaçant mes bras en parallèle au sol. Alors Tora passe la longue bande de tissu délicat tout autour de mon torse, ceinturant mes seins. Des soutiens-gorges au Rukongai? Eyh, vous avez fumé quoi? Déjà qu'on a du mal à se nourrir! Ces vêtements, on a du les récupérer sur des cadavres ou les voler. Alors les soutifs, ça fait une éternité qu'on a fait une croix dessus. Par contre, je sais pas si vous avez déjà essayé, mais crapahuter dans la montagne pour trouver du bois sec pour ne pas mourir de froid une fois l'hiver venu ou courser des chamois pour les faire passer à la casserole le tout les seins libres, c'est plutôt douloureux. Ouais, nan, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, c'est _carrément_ douloureux! Encore, moi j'ai des petits seins (pour mon plus grand malheur...) donc ça va, mais pour Tora et sa poitrine généreuse, c'est déjà autre chose!

Résultat, on se débrouille comme on peux et on fixe nos seins en les enserrant dans une bande de tissu souple. Seulement, c'est un des trucs avec lequel j'ai le plus de mal. À chaque fois, je m'y prends mal, ça tient pas, c'est trop serré, ça glisse, y'a des plis mal placés, ça me gêne... Bref, c'est mal foutu. Tora par contre, elle gère. À chaque fois, c'est parfait.

-Voilà. lâche t-elle une fois son ouvrage terminé.

Je bouge rapidement les bras puis ondule du torse, histoire de vérifier que tout est bien en place.

-Nickel chrome! je réponds, toute contente.

-Allez, bouge pas et file moi le peigne, je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux.

-Ouhlà, crise de gentillesse? je rigole. Aïe!

-Tss, tss... fait-elle avec un sourire sadique, main levée et prête à m'en coller une autre. C'est pas de la gentillesse, c'est de la pitié. Non mais t'as vu tes cheveux? On dirait que tu as fait la guerre! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?

Et bim, Beni, prends ça dans la tête. En même temps, j'ai de très longs cheveux et ils sont lisses au possible. Résultat, ils s'emmêlent assez vite lorsque je dors. Chouette.

-T'as vu les tiens? je grommelle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ma pote m'ignore totalement et part sur un tout autre sujet.

-Faut vraiment qu'on aille récupérer des médocs...

Intriguée, je fronce les sourcils.

-Je croyais qu'il nous en restait?

-Kokujin (_sombre_), le dernier né d'Oushoku est malade...

C'est vrai, j'avais oublié... Oushoku (_ambre_), une des plus jeunes femelles de la Meute, a accouché il y a une semaine et la mise au monde s'est très mal passée, j'ai bien cru qu'on allait perdre et la mère, et la portée. En tout cas, si ses frères s'en sont bien tiré, Kokujin est encore assez mal en point.

-Et puis même, poursuit Tora tout en démêlant mes longs cheveux écarlates, le stock a bien diminué.

-Nous faudrait aussi de nouveaux vêtements. je fais en jetant un œil critique à mon hakama élimé jusqu'à la trame.

-Session «choping»? fait-elle avec un des étoiles dans les yeux en utilisant ce mot que je lui ai appris avant de se redresser.

D'un geste souple, je saute sur mes pieds avant d'attraper les longues bandes délavées qui me servent à nouer le bas de mon hakama et à bander mes mollets pour avoir des mouvements plus fluide. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois rappeler l'ensemble de la meute d'une sorte de feulement rauque avant de se métamorphoser en lourd fauve meurtrier.

-Oh que ouais. Ça fait un bail que je suis pas allée emmerder ces fichus bouseux d'Enkei. je lâche en me remémorant notre dernière session «choping»

Tora ricane. Croyez moi, sous sa forme de tigre mutant (z'avez déjà vu des tigres qui font plus d'1,40m au garrot vous?!) c'est vraiment à se faire chier dessus Chuck Norris en personne. Cette nana est une psychopathe. D'un mouvement rapide, j'attrape Kamishini, soupesant avec joie ma hache de combat, unique héritage qu'il me reste de ma mère. Ouaip, j'lui ai donné un nom. Exécutrice des Divinités.

Ça pète.

Ça claque.

Ça déchire.

Je kiffe.

D'un puissant rugissement de la part de Tora, la Meute se regroupe hors de notre grotte pendant que je grimpe sur son dos. Habitants d'Enkei, serrez les fesses, on arrive.

L'argent? On en a pas. (avec quel job, sans blague...?) N'empêche que quand on arrivera, ces pouilleux nous filerons ce qu'on demande. Nan, on va pas les racketter. Je veux bien qu'on soit balaises et qu'on ait avec nous une dizaine de tigres en quête de steaks bien saignants, m'enfin, de là à racketter tout un village du 80ème district, où même le gosse de 3 ans avec une bouille d'ange est un meurtrier accompli, faut pas déconner...

Disons qu'on a un «moyen de pression». C'est un peu complexe, mais vous verrez.

À califourchon sur le dos musclé de Tora, je peux sentir sa cage thoracique vibrer à travers le tissu épais de mon hakama lorsqu'elle se met à me parler.

-Ça m'avait manqué...

-Quoi, de jouer au canasson? je lâche, distraite. (en fait, j'adore être sur son dos, mais chut, lui dites pas) (pas envie de mourir jeune)

Agacée, elle fait claquer sa mâchoire avant de se mettre en route de son pas pesant.

-Nan, abrutie. De pulvériser du hollow.

Passque oui, on va à la chasse au hollow. Et c'est notre sport favori. Même sans voir son visage, je peux aisément deviner son sourire de psychopathe assoiffé de sang. Un sourire de joie pure identique au sien commence à se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

-Mode barbare enclenché?

-Oh que oui. Ça va faire mal.

.

.

* * *

><p>Je sais, je sais, pour l'instant, c'est plutôt lent (mais c'est pas ma faute aussi, j'adore décrire... ^^')<p>

-Démission, démission!

*colle un coup de boule à Lucifer qui hurle pour lui faire fermer sa grande gueule*

Un vrai chieur ce Lulu... Bref. Et oui, désolée, j'aime po les profs de maths, je me suis tapée un petit délire toute seule. Et à propos du rap français... Attention, j'aime bien le rap français (m'enfin, faut bien chercher quand même) Mais reconnaissons qu'il y a quand même un certain level de connerie. Allez jeter un œil aux paroles de Booba, c'est quand même à hurler de rire... (ou à se tirer une balle dans la tête, c'est le genre de truc à vous faire perdre tout espoir en l'être humain) (il est tellement CON! ça fait peur, sérieux)

Au prochain chapitre, éclatage de tronche de hollow peu orthodoxe!

Review *-*? (ayez pitié de l'auteur)


	3. En gros, t'es un Pokémon

*fait coucou comme une débile à ses lecteurs*

Salut, ô gens! Désolée, ce soir je poste tard... *esquive deux-trois lancers de couteau* Et je diminue drastiquement la taille des chapitres... Hem. Comme on dit, c'est la crise è.é (*excuse archi-bidon*) Nan en fait, c'est que j'ai quelques problèmes persos en ce moment et pas forcément le temps pour tout taper et tout relire. Donc les chapitres diminuent mais je continue à poster chaque mercredi!

-Pathétique tentative de se racheter...  
>Toi, le Maître des Enfers qui glande que dalle de sa journée, tu la fermes ou tu bouffes le coup de boule du siècle en pleine poire. Clair?<br>*Lucifer déglutit, brusquement mal à l'aise*

Parfaaaaait! Au fait, **je cherche quelqu'un qui voudrait bien me relire** (je fais des tonnes de fautes de frappe, c'est hard core...) avant que je ne poste mes chapitres. Si vous êtes bon en orthographe/grammaire/syntaxe/tous ces machins là et que ça vous intéresse, contactez moi! Merciiiiii!

**réponse aux reviews** (héhé, genre j'allais oublier de répondre à mes reviewer d'amouuuuuuuur! vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est gratifiant et coonstructif de savoir ce que vous en pensez!) Saluuuut **Melenda** *offre une montagne de cookie made-in-Hell (sont pas toxiques, t'inquiètes) à sa nouvelle revieweuse* Merci pour ta review! *se planque derrière Lucifer, honteuse* Je savais bien qu'il y avait une différence entre caverne et grotte mais franchement, j'avais trop la flemme de chercher dans le dico... Hem. M'enfin, c'est pas comme si mon perso avait une cervelle, loin de là! Et t'inquiètes, je savais pour le shopping... C'est juste que Tora n'est jamais allée sur terre et ne connaît donc pas ce mot (contrairement à Beni, qui le lui a appris) D'où les guillemets en fait. Mais ouais, t'as raison, c'était plutôt maladroit... J'adore quand les reviews pointent aussi ce qui ne vas pas! Si je poste ici c'est pour progresser mouhéhéhé! Les Enfers... ? Oh, il fait un peu chaud mais franchement c'est cool. Ramène ta fraise, tu verras y'a...  
>-C'EST HORS DE QUESTIOOOOON!<br>Luluuuu... C'est pas comme si je te laissais le choix. C'est moi qui décide ^^  
>-Mais... Mais... *chouine* mais c'est MES Enfers!<br>Rien à battre. *victory smile*

Eeeeeeet... *roulements de tambour*... chaauuuuuuud devaaaaaant... Revoilà **Taraimpératrice**, bouhahahahaha! (ah ouais, je suis toujours aussi barge) Eyh, comment ça va chez toi? Tu vois, tu vois, j'ai posté! *trop fière d'elle* Eyh, pas de problème, review quand t'as le temps! (tiens, moi aussi faut que j'aille reviewer toutes ces petites merveilles sur Star Trek... gloups) Ton... Ton auteur... préféré...? Genre, préféré, préféré...? Comme dans auteur préféré...? Mais... *état de choc*... moi, ton auteur préféré...? *a du mal à y croire* Wow... c'est, je... *perd ses mots*  
>*réalise soudain*<br>*se met à pleurer* *toutes les larmes de son corps*  
>BOUIIIINNNNNNNNNNN, MEEEEEEEEERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, tu peux pas savoir À QUEL POINT ça me fait plaisir, j'ai les joues toutes rouges, sur le coup j'en ai PLEURÉ (je déteste ce que j'écris...), putain je suis trop ÉMUE, merci, merci! Mais MERCI, MERCI, MERCIIIIIIIIIIIII, C'EST DINGUE, J'AI L'IMPRESSION QUE J'AI DES AILES QUI ME POUSSENT DANS LE DOS, BOUHINHINHINHINNNNNN *rire de macaque*<br>Merci. Vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT merci.  
>Et si tu veux taper Lulu, fait toi plaisir, c'est un des meilleurs punching ball que j'ai jamais trouvé ^^<br>*ignore les hurlements indignés du-dit Lucifer*

Et merci à **Lussynlight** (eyh Lulu XD!) et **Mira-Arien** de m'avoir (déjàààà?) rajoutée en favorite! Merci, vraiment!

**Discalibur** (oui, bah disclaimer vous aviez compris hein...) toussa toussa c'est à Bleach et à Tite Kubo! J'fais juste mumuse! Et Tora la sociopathe et Beni la pétée eh bah, elles sont rien qu'à MOI! (euuuuh... qui en voudrais SÉRIEUX?!)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2. En gros, t'es un Pokémon.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Je m'appelle Tora. Tora tout court. Oui, je sais, pour une humaine métamorphe qui peut prendre la forme d'un tigre, ce n'est pas très original. Mais c'est comme ça que les gens qui m'ont trouvée m'ont appelée. À l'époque j'étais si jeune que je n'en ai quasiment aucun souvenir. Quand ils m'ont trouvée, je vivais sous ma forme féline. Sauf que j'étais loin de faire ma taille actuelle plutôt impressionnante à faire fuir n'importe quel gros lourd du Rukongai avec plus de deux neurones dans la boite vide qui leur sert de crâne. Je vais vous faire ça simple. Aujourd'hui, 350 kg, 1,40m au garot et 3,50m de long. Hier... J'étais en format poche. Je tenais dans la paume d'un homme adulte. C'était il y a si longtemps...

Je suis une enfant abandonnée. Parce que mes parents ne pouvaient pas me nourrir et qu'ils préféraient me laisser crever de faim plutôt que me vendre à des trafiquants de chair humaine. Parce que ma mère a eut peur de cette chose sortie de son ventre capable de devenir un tigre... J'en sais rien. Et je m'en fout. J'ai vécu dans la rue sous la forme d'un vulnérable petit tigrau blanc.

Et ils m'ont trouvée. Planquée que j'étais sous de vagues planches en bois, ces gens m'ont trouvée. Ils m'ont donné un nom, un toit. Après tout ce temps passé comme félin, j'étais enfin humaine. Je pouvais enfin vivre comme une humaine. Et je n'avais plus peur d'être différente.

J'aurais préféré que ces gens me laissent dans cette ruelle.

.

Un jour, j'ai réussit à m'en aller. Je suis partie. Loin, le plus loin possible de cette vie. Pas de bons souvenirs tout ça. Enfin bref. Je n'avais qu'une pensée en tête. Partir et ne jamais revenir. Partir loin de toute cette horreur. Ce ne sont pas le genre de choses que l'ont veut garder à l'esprit. J'étais bien consciente que je ne pourrais pas oublier. C'est impossible d'oublier. De toutes façons, je ne le voulais pas. Ne jamais oublier, ne jamais pardonner. C'est tout.

Mais je voulais au moins laisser ça derrière moi un temps. Me laisser le temps d'accepter ces souvenirs pour pouvoir vivre avec. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Sous ma forme féline, qui avait bien grandit entre temps, j'ai couru comme une folle droit devant moi.

Je me sens mieux sous ma forme de tigre, plus en sécurité. En même temps, c'est compréhensif. Une humaine faiblarde contre un tigre des neiges taillé pour le combat et la survie, qui ça étonne? Bref. Après avoir été obligée de rester humaine si longtemps, je me suis réfugiée dans ma forme animale. Et je suis partie le plus loin possible de tout être humain. Ils me répugnaient.

Résultat, je suis arrivée sur les Montagnes noires, cette chaîne en dehors même du Rukongai. En même temps, ces montagnes sont couvertes de bois sauvages et absent de tout contact avec la civilisation. Aucun homme n'y a sa place. La nature y est dangereuse, inhospitalière, meurtrière. Je m'y suis enfoncée. Pour m'y cacher, pour oublier un temps, pour fuir loin de mes congénères humains.

Mais au bout d'un moment... Comment dire? Je ne passais plus mes journées que sur le sommet de ce mur rocheux. De là, j'avais une vue plongeante sur tout le Rukongai. Je pouvais voir Enkei, au pied de la montagne ou même le Seireitei lorsque le temps était dégagé. Et bizarrement, je me sentais nostalgique. J'avais sous les yeux le fait que certains privilégiés pouvaient vivre heureux, en sécurité, avec une famille. J'étais nostalgique... Comment l'expliquer, ça je ne saurais dire exactement. Je suis métamorphe. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. Est-ce une anomalie, suis-je un monstre ou mes parents étaient comme moi? Je ne pourrais le dire. Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Je suis animale... et humaine. Les deux à la fois.

Et quelque part, je pense que ça me manquait. Cette humanité pourrie que je méprisais et que je méprise toujours.

Seulement depuis, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Pas le Prince charmant non... Beni. J'ai rencontré Benikyogai Benitsuki. Et ma vie a changé. Tout simplement.

Un soir que je regardais le Seireitei, j'ai sentit une effluve humaine s'approcher. Et croyez moi, l'humain, ça schlingue. En même temps, des individus pouilleux n'ayant pas vu de savon depuis des décennies on peut pas non plus espérer que ça sente la rose délicate. Restons réalistes. Je les repère à des kilomètres. Alors elle, je pouvais pas la louper. Mais je n'ai pas bougé, je suis restée à ma place.

À l'époque, j'étais si mal dans ma peau que je restais la plupart du temps sous ma forme de tigrau. Ce n'est pas du tout quelque chose que je contrôle mais lorsque je suis faible et moralement aussi en forme que quelqu'un qui se serait rendu compte de la totale stupidité sans fond et incurable de cette putain d'Humanité (ou alors que les numéros du Loto sont truqués), lorsque je suis au plus mal... Je redeviens un bébé tigre vulnérable. C'est comme si, sous cette forme ridiculement faible et vulnérable, je pouvais mieux me cacher. Mieux disparaître aux yeux du monde. Oui, chez nous, on emmerde la logique dans les grandes largeurs... Ça fait longtemps que logique et bon sens ont déserté la misère de ce monde.

La première chose que j'ai vu d'elle, c'est une masse rouge sang tout ébouriffée et pleine de terre. La première chose que j'ai pensé, c'est «depuis quand il y a des champignons mutants à croissance ultra-rapide ici?» En fait, c'était sa tête. Enfin, sa chevelure quoi.

Et sous la lune blafarde, cette chevelure rouge sang était tout simplement magnifique, brillant de doux reflets opalescents. C'était comme un message qui disait au monde «vous voulez m'ignorer, moi qui ne suis rien pour vous qu'une chose insignifiante? essayez donc d'ignorer des cheveux pareils» Elle ne les cachait pas, les portait comme aujourd'hui longs, atteignant la moitié de ses cuisses. Moins discret, tu meurs.

Elle ne m'a pas remarquée tout de suite. Tu m'étonnes, avec ses cheveux -magnifiques les-dits cheveux- dans les yeux, elle devait pas avoir la visibilité du siècle. Pas très au point la nana. J'aurais du fuir, fuir cette humaine que je hais forcément. Ou alors la tuer sur le champ. Cela n'aurait peut-être pas été trop difficile... Mais sans savoir trop pourquoi, j'ai eut la flemme. Je n'ai pas bougé. Je n'avais ni envie de fuir, ni envie de tuer cette fille étrange (qui fait de l'escalade à une heure du mat' sur les montagnes les plus dangereuses de tout Soul Society, sérieux...?)

Comme elle, je crois que j'étais lasse de cette vie, vie de merde, vie sans intérêt. Comme elle, je devais attendre le jour où je cesserais enfin de vivre. Yep, c'était pas la joie à l'époque. En même temps quand on vit, oups, nan rectification, quand on survit au Rukongai, la joie on oublie vite. Mieux vaux penser à survivre qu'à s'amuser. Mais je m'en fous, aujourd'hui, tout ça c'est derrière nous.

Et la première chose que cette gogole intergalactique, cette nana sans aucun instinct de survie, m'a demandé c'est si elle pouvait me faire un câlin. Moi qui me préparait à lui sauter au cou pour l'égorger... En même temps, j'étais persuadée qu'elle allait essayer de me capturer pour me revendre, j'en sais rien. Un tigre des neiges qui parle, ça doit rapporter un sacré paquet de pognon, nan? Bref, j'étais en train de me dire que ça allait encore me foutre plein de sang sur mon cher pelage immaculé (j'en prends un soin fou, je ne suis pas une barbare MOI) et elle, elle me demande un câlin. Un câlin, sérieux... Elle avait fumé quoi elle?

Sur le coup, je suis restée sur le cul. Par habitude, j'ai lâché quasi automatiquement une de mes remarques sèches et acides. Pilote automatique quoi... Je sais pas non plus pourquoi j'ai fini par reprendre ma forme humaine. Ça fait un paquet de trucs que je ne sais pas quand même. Bah, on s'en fout, non? Je crois que je n'avais pas envie de lui mentir, pas à elle. Après tout, si cette fille était une part de l'Humanité, alors j'avais bien envie de reprendre un peu fois en cette Humanité décevante.

Je suis redevenue humaine et elle a posé sur moi un regard. Ce regard. Celui que tous posent sur moi. Je suis... belle. Je le sais, je le vois dans leurs yeux. Et en plus, on m'a appris à charmer les gens, à leur faire voir ma beauté, leur faire voir que ça. Et j'en avais marre de les voir me regarder comme ça. Je n'aime pas trop qu'on me regarde comme si j'étais un simple bout de viande, c'est pas des masses agréables... Mais chez Beni, c'était... pas gênant, pas méprisant. Même pas de jalousie. Elle m'a trouvée belle et c'était sa seule pensée. Elle m'a trouvée belle et c'était sa seule pensée. Quelque part, ça m'a touchée.

Et puis c'est Benikyogai (je l'aime bien moi son nom...) hein! Elle me tue cette gonzesse, elle est géniale...

.

-Wow. Tu changes de forme!

Naaaan, sans blague...? Tu viens de le voir sous tes yeux banane. C'était plus fort que moi, elle me faisait trop marrer!

-En fait, t'évolues. T'es un Pokémon quoi!

-Un «Peau qu'est» quoi?!

.

Bon, elle a bien essayé de m'expliquer ce qu'étaient les «Pokémon» mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris. Parce qu'entre les Polémon, la télé et les dessins animés, j'ai limite l'impression qu'elle débarque d'une autre galaxie.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

-Mais grouille bordel!

-Je fais quoi à ton avis! je rugis pendant que Beni me détruit les oreilles à hurler comme une folle, à califourchon sur mon dos de félin.

Bordel, mon ouïe est à peu près cinq fois plus fine sous ma forme animale que sous celle humaine. L'humanité est carrément sous-équipée niveau survie. Et c'est _**ça**_ qui est au sommet de l'évolution? Grosse blague. Ils sont cons ces humains mais au moins ils ont le sens de l'humour. C'est déjà ça!

-Accélère!

Raaaaah, mes pauvres tympans...! Morts trop tôt pour la patrie. Adieu. Nous n'oublierons pas votre sacrifice, petits tympans chéris.

-J'ai l'air d'être en train de tricoter?!

J'ai jamais su tricoter, ceci dit au passage. Tuer, ça c'est dans mes compétences. (entre autre) Tricoter? Faut pas rêver non plus. Plutôt motivée, je continue à dévaler les rochers à toute vitesse. J'vais pas tarder à pulvériser le mur du son si je continue comme ça. J'avoue qu'avec une motivation pareille, je pourrais rattraper Usain Bolt qui aurait des mecs du Ku Klux Klan au cul.

-Putain, il va nous choper!

-Je suis pas aveugle! je beugle.

-Accélèèèèèère!

-J'ai une tronche de Formule 5 sérieux?!

-Formule 1 Tora, Formule_** 1**_!

-On en a rien à battre!

Oui parce que nous, on a un huge hollow qui n'a pas vu d'âme depuis une ou deux décennies visiblement et qui a bien envie de nous croquer en apéritif pile derrière nous. Et en plus il est rapide. Putain de bordel de merde de nique sa maman.

Kami-sama est un enfoiré.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ouais, c'était court quand même...<p>

**Prochain chapitre. Je veux pas me mouilleeeeer!**


	4. Je veux pas me mouilleeeeer!

Salut les gens, c'est mouaaaaaaah! (wouhou, scoop du siècle...)

Héhé, nouveau chapiiiitre (nan, nan, sans blague... dis donc, ça me réussit pas des masses de carburer au café moi) Et un IMMENSE merci à toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews, **Loupiote**, **Lussynlight**,** Taraimpératrice** et **Zerikya** of course toujours présentes au rendez vous! Ça m'aide vraiment vous savez et dites vous que si j'écris, c'est pour mes lecteurs, ces textes pourraient très bien rester dans mes tiroirs. 171 personnes ont lu le dernier chapitre et seuls 4 m'ont laissé leur avis... Euuuh... Il y a quelqu'un derrière ce que vous lisez hein.

Et merci à tout ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en favori, **Loucat**, **ShauynyBlackSheep**, **Hyokichan** et **Sasou22**... Mais vous auriez pu me laisser votre avis non?

**réponse aux revieeeeeews** (merci de m'en laisser, je vous aime-euuuh!) Salut **Taraimpératrice**! (*trop contente de te voir encore à suivre mes gros n'importe quoi*) (ze t'aimeeeeee...) (et faut que j'arrête le café le matin, c'est un peu flippant là...) Luluuuuu, viens là, faut que je te prête à quelqu'un pour que tu serves de punching ball! *hurlements indignés du Maître des Enfers, ulcéré* T'inquiètes, j'vais lui coller deux-trois coups de bazooka dans la tête et il arrêtera de jouer au con... Franchement, c'est trop pratique d'avoir Lucifer à portée de main, jamais vu un mec aussi doué pour tout ce qui est malédictions et poupées vaudous (des fois que t'aurais un prof que t'aime pas...) Eyh, tu sais que Duo d'enfer est un des titres que j'avais envisagés? Wow, t'es trop forte!

Effectivement, tous les chapitres ne seront pas racontés du point de vue de Benikyogai mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça seras indiqué en italique à chaque fois. Et t'inquiétes **Zerikya**... Un flash-back de toute l'histoire de Tora avant qu'elle rencontre Beni est prévu! Et aussi pour le passé de Beni (aah, j'adore sa mère... je vous jure, elle me fait trop bader!)

**Discalibur** dans l'espèce de délire pété que vous allez lire y'a que Benikyogai, Tora et leur potentiel à se foutre toutes seules dans la merde qui sont à moi. Le reste, c'est à Tite Kubo, po à moi!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3. Je veux pas me mouilleeeeeer!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_30 minutes plus tôt, avant que le huge hollow ne se mette à courser les apéricubes que sont pour lui Benikyogai et Tora._

_._

-Alors, alors?

-Beni... elle gronde, agacée que je la harcèle comme le feraient les impôts devant un vieil avare aigri.

-Quoi? je fait avec une bouille innocente au possible, mon arme secrète contre Tora.

Je le sais, elle résiste pas à cette bouille. Elle peut pas, c'est plus fort qu'elle. Croyez moi, je la connais par cœur! Agacée (bon, soyons honnêtes deux secondes cinquante, ça fait quinze fois en moins de deux minutes que je lui demande aussi) elle tourne sa grosse tête et darde son regard d'un gris profond sur moi, les deux mains accrochées dans sa fourrure pour pas me croûter la gueule. Mine de rien, ça ondule vachement du dos un tigre qui marche. Essayez pas si vous avez le mal de mer, conseil d'amie.

Et là, elle voit ma p'tite tête cro-mignonne (le premier qui dit Cro-Magnon, je lui arrache la tête). Muhéhéhé, je suis machiavélique. Je l'observe, amusée, tenter de résister à ma p'tite bouille innocente et de m'engueuler parce que je commence à la saouler mais... Eh nan, Mesdames et Messieurs sous vos yeux ébahis, Tora la très grande psychopathe, la très grande insensible... qui craque!

Agacée, elle fait claquer sa mâchoire.

-C'est carrément déloyal. grommelle t-elle entre ses crocs, super vexée de s'être fait avoir.

Nom de Dieu, c'est qu'elle a quand même une image de tigre intransigeant et sanguinaire à entretenir!

-Je sais, je sais... je fais, pas peu fière de moi.

M'enfin, c'est quand même la seule à craquer. Une fois, j'étais allée trouver quelques trucs à Enkei, il nous fallait des médocs et il vaux mieux éviter que Tora y remette une moustache sous peine de les voir nous faire un remake de Jeanne d'Arc thermostat 5. Et en sortant de leur bled de ploucs crados je me suis retrouvée face à un gars, genre Mou du Bulbe. Et là, ça loupe pas, le quasi traditionnel «File tout c'que t'as grognasse et j'te violerais p'têt pas» (rire gras) Waah, miracle, cette chose décérébrée est capable de faire une phraaaaase, elle peut parleeeeer, incroyaaaaaaable. Ah, la classe innée des habitants du Rukongai, c'est quand même impressionnant... M'enfin bon, il devait pas être du coin parce que moi, mes cheveux couleur de sang et ma hache qui ne demande rien de mieux que d'étriper à tout va, ma Kamishini d'amour, on est plutôt connus dans le coin. Genre «faites-gaffe-à-la-brute-épaisse-psychopaaaaaathe» gueulé à plein poumons. Enfin, vous voyez le truc quoi.

Et j'avais tellement la flemme de lui enfoncer la lame aiguisée de Kamishini dans la cervelle... Méga flemme. Flemme intergalactique oserais-je même (remarquez quand même que c'est rare que j'ai pas la motivation pour faire péter la cervelle de qui que ce soit) Alors, le tout pour le tout, j'ai essayé de lui faire le coup de la bouille trop mignonne. On sait jamais. Bah...

Il s'est barré en courant, les bras en l'air et hurlant comme s'il avait vu le démon en personne.

Depuis, j'ai des doutes sur la tronche que ça me fait.

Et je me pose aussi de grosses questions quand aux goûts de Tora. Sérieusement.

D'ailleurs, elle continue à déambuler avec la Meute dans les sous-bois des Montagnes noires, la truffe au ras du sol. Non, ils ont pas un torticolis. Et ils sont pas non plus en train de chercher leurs lentilles, des tigres sérieux faut que vous arrêtiez la fumette là... Pour ça, je ne peux pas vraiment les aider dans leur tâche. En fait, ils pistent le Hollow. À l'odorat.

Malgré le taf des shinigamis et les barrières entre le monde matériel et Soul Society, des Hollows parviennent à passer en douce. Visiblement, y'a pas que sur Terre qu'il y a des problèmes d'immigration. On a donc de temps en temps des Hollows qui tapent l'incruste, aucune éducation ces Hollows franchement. En même temps, quand on y réfléchit bien, pour eux, Soul Society et toutes ses âmes... bah ça doit un peu ressembler à la table de Lucullus pour un gars qu'a été nourri au pain sec et à l'eau depuis dix ans. Soul Society = Soul Frigo. (oui, je sais pas dire frigo en anglais, je suis une inculte) Et par dessus ça, notre police anti-immigration, comprenez ces cons de shinigamis branlent que dalle et nous, on sert d'apéro à d'immenses hollows affamés. Moi? Finir en apéro? Ja-mais! Plutôt devenir végétarienne (arrrrrrrg, c'est pire que la mort, naooooon...)! Et bravo l'autorité des shinigamis! Grosse blague.

Enfin, j'vais pas me plaindre. Tora et moi, on adooOOOoore pulvériser du Hollow dans les grandes largeurs. C'est tellement cool. Alors quelque part, moi j'dis rien à foutre que les shinigamis restent le cul bien au chaud dans leur Seireitei bien douillet. Sont pas cons les mecs après tout, pourquoi ils viendraient s'emmerder à venir jusque dans le Rukongai? Ils sont supposés être l'élite, non? Ils se reposent, on s'éclate, la population du Rukongai a tendance à diminuer, c'est tout bénef'!

Du cynisme? Hein, de quoi? Du cynisme? Où ça? Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez, je vous l'assure!

Bref. J'ai tendance à m'éloigner moi, revenons donc à nos moutons. Qui sont en l'occurrence grands, rayés et carnivores. Toujours assise sur le dos de Tora qui suit plusieurs pistes olfactives et donc marche pas très droit (non, c'est pas qu'elle est bourrée, cette nana a la descente du siècle), je patiente comme je peux. Je crois que je commence à avoir le mal de mer, oskour. Et pour l'instant, la seule chose que j'ai à l'esprit, c'est que je commence à avoir mal aux fesses. Bobo.

Allez Beni ma fille, pense à autre chose. Euh... À quoi...? Oh les jolies pitites fleurs!

…

Ok, ça devient grave là. Les petites fleurs?! Yeurk, je pète un câble! J'aimerais bien sortir ma pierre à polir et en profiter pour affuter encore un peu la lame de Kamishini. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit comme qui dirait l'idée du siècle. Déjà parce que la hache que Maman m'a laissée est une lame «modifiée». Je ne sais pas trop ce que Maman a bricolé avec, et la connaissant, j'ai pas trop envie de savoir, mais en tout cas cette lame est quasi indestructible. En un demi-siècle elle n'a jamais vraiment perdu de son tranchant, ce qui n'est pas normal. Je vous explique rapidement. Normalement, une lame s'émousse, surtout avec le sang et croyez moi, Kamishini a suffisamment tranché de trucs vivants pour vous transformer la mer Rouge en VRAIE mer rouge... Malgré tout ce sang, ma hache ne s'émousse quasiment pas. Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre c'est plutôt pratique.

Et puis, le bruit de la pierre à polir qui racle le long de la lame risque fort d'agacer Tora plus qu'autre chose. Ce qui est une mauvaise idée vis-à-vis de ma survie, une fois je l'ai tellement agacée qu'elle a arraché un tronc d'un seul coup de crocs. Juste pour précision, c'était un chêne bicentenaire. Pas glop.

C'est toujours lent et fastidieux de pister le Hollow. Primo, ils ne sont pas non plus si nombreux que ça à passer la frontière vers le garde manger du siècle (nous quoi) et secundo, le Hollow a une très faible odeur. Enfin, c'est ce que la Meute dit, moi j'en sais rien. Je peux à peine faire le minimum syndical c'est-à-dire à peu près repérer une vague odeur de brûlé mais pas plus. Hé! Je ne suis qu'une faible humaine hein! Une faible humaine capable de troncher du Hollow, mouais. Résultat, à chaque fois on galère pour trouver ces saletés de bestioles. Pourraient pas nous attendre tranquillou avec un panneau «réservoir à baston épique» histoire qu'on les repère plus facilement? Une fois qu'on est à environ 30m de la-dite bestiole, c'est bon. En même temps, le jour où on trouvera un Hollow discret hein, ça seras le jour où le pape feras son coming out. C'est con, ça a deux neurones qui se battent en duel, ça gueule non-stop comme un porc qu'on égorge et ça fait 25m de haut (les Hollows hein, pas le pape). C'est moi ou Kami-sama a un sens de l'humour carrément douteux...? Ce mec est un chieur intergalactique, c'est officiel.

Soudain, j'entends Onibi (_feu follet_) une des plus jeunes femelles de la meute, encore toute petite, lâcher un léger feulement. Aussitôt, je relève la tête, les lèvres étirées par un immense sourire tandis que Tora bondit souplement (le sac à patate sur son dos, c'est moi) de rocher en rocher entre les arbres pour rejoindre la petite tigresse. Visiblement, Onibi, âgée d'un an et au long corps souple d'un jaune plutôt pâle, a trouvé une piste.

Sa petite tête délicatement ouvragée dodeline doucement en regardant mon amie, comme pour savoir si elle ne s'est pas trompée. Vu sa taille, sa force, son intelligence et sa couleur, inexistante normalement à Soul Society, l'ensemble des tigres des Montagnes noires considère mon amie comme le chef absolu de la Meute. Tiens, j'aimerais bien voir un mâle à la con tenter de la défier pour prendre sa place de chef... Ouh, ça serait rigolo. Elle le transformerait en pâtée pour chatons en deux secondes top chrono. Et puis, contrairement à Onibi, ça fait des décennies que Tora chasse le Hollow. Chaud devant, le Boss de la pulvérisation des Hollows est dans la place!

De l'immense gueule de tigre de mon amie sort un long râle, comme un très, très, TRÈS gros chat qui se serait mis à feuler.

Bingo.

C'est la bonne piste. Héhé, faites gaffe, Hollow à la con, d'ici quelques instants, vous allez avoir chaud aux fesses...!

-À toi de jouer Beni. me fait mon amie avec sa voix de tigrou trop chou (ou trop flippant, à voir).

Aussitôt, je descends de son dos souplement, lui confie Kamishini parce qu'elle va me gêner, j'enlève mon jinbei et juste habillée de mon hakama resserré par mes soins au niveau de mes mollets et de la bande nouée autour de mes seins, je fais quelques mouvements rapides des bras. Puis je me mets à escalader un des immenses troncs d'arbre à côté de nous. Non, je ne fais pas un strip-tease, pas au beau milieu d'une chasse au Hollow. De toutes façons, plate comme je suis, ça n'aurait pas des masses d'intérêt. Non, là, c'est juste qu'il faut que j'escalade un arbre pour pouvoir repérer cette saloperie de Hollow et si mon jinbei à la con s'accroche à ces fichus branches tordues, je vais m'écraser quinze mètres plus bas, ce que je préférerais quand même éviter.

Pis même, j'aime pas le jinbei, j'préfère me trimballer juste avec la bande et mon hakama, c'est plus agréable. Du sommet de cet arbre, je pourrais le repérer. Je place la plante de mes pieds nus sur l'écorce rugueuse pour avoir une bonne prise puis je m'accroche avec mes mains aux branches, le plus proche possible du tronc pour éviter qu'elles ne cassent sous mon poids. Poussant sur les muscles de mes jambes, je transfère lentement mon poids vers le haut, me tirant à l'aide de mes bras.

Escalader un arbre, c'est super simple. M'enfin, faut que j'arrive à grimper là haut alors il faut que je me concentre un minimum, pas question de finir en compote de pomme aux pieds de Tora. Une fois arrivée au niveau des dernières grosses branches, je lâche un grand sourire. Au dessus de ma tête, que des branches fines et fragiles. Héhé. Ça va être rigolo.

Just call me Tarzan.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tora le tigre mutant, une quinzaine de mètres plus bas.<em>

_._

J'aime pas la voir jouer au chimpanzé. Mais alors, vraiment pas. L'homme est pas fait pour escalader des arbres, ça se saurait. À chaque fois, je balise comme une dingue. Et quand elle seras redescendue, elle me lancera son regard «bah tu vois, aucun problème!» comme si elle ne venait pas d'escalader un putain d'arbre. Alors que pour l'instant mon regard gris d'opale fixé sur mon amie qui se tord dans tous les sens de branche en branche en ayant l'air de s'amuser comme une petite folle, moi, j'ai peur.

J'ai peur qu'elle tombe, j'ai peur qu'une branche se brise. J'ai peur qu'elle se fasse mal, cette espèce d'andouille finie, bordel de merde!

Agacée, je me mets à faire des mouvements circulaires au pied de cet arbre, attendant que Benikyogai-le-macaque finisse par repérer l'autre Hollow décérébré qu'on va se faire un plaisir d'éclater dans les grandes largeurs. Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter. Lui faire confiance, bla-bla-bla, ce genre de conneries, tout ça, tout ça... M'enfin, j'aurais l'air bien conne lorsque Beni se seras transformée en compote pile sous mes yeux! En colère, je continue à tourner autour de cette saleté de tronc.

Soudain, quelque chose me tapote l'épaule. Surprise, je relève ma grosse tête. Et croise le regard de Gyomo (_cauchemar_). Gyomo est un tigre, membre de notre Meute (je précise que le nom vient de Benikyogai, soi disant à cause de la couleur sombre de son pelage... hem). Il est assez jeune mais contrairement aux autres tigres de son âge, il n'est pas né parmi nous. Un jour, il nous as rejoint et depuis, il fait partie intégrante de la Meute. Ça a été un peu compliqué de l'intégrer, surtout avec Beni mais aujourd'hui, Gyomo est de la famille. Pour un tigre, il est assez grand mais toujours plus petit que moi quand même. Faut pas déconner non plus. Ses membres sont assez fins et son pelage est sombre de sorte que l'on distingue à peine ses rayures. C'est pour ça que Benikyogai l'a appelé comme ça (nan, sérieux «cauchemar» faut le faire...) Et aussi pour l'emmerder je crois. Ces deux là passent leur temps à se chercher, de vrais gamins. Elle l'attaque à coups de hache et lui à coups de griffe. J'les laisse se taper dessus, me manque plus que du pop-corn et c'est parfait.

En même temps, la première fois où j'ai vu Gyomo, il essayait de croquer la tête de MA Beni. Sur le coup, je l'ai envoyé fusionner avec un mur et il a pris plutôt cher. Celui qui touche à un cheveux de Benikyogai, c'est pas compliqué. Je lui ARRACHE LA TÊTE. Voilà. Simple et efficace. Donc pas touche à ma pote.

Du bout du museau, Gyomo pousse doucement mon épaule. Je le vois à son regard, il essaye de me rassurer. De me dire de faire confiance à l'autre gogole qui fait l'acrobate dans l'arbre. Je soupire. Il faut que je me calme, il a raison. Sa longue queue sombre fouette l'air derrière lui puis il s'écarte de son pas long et souple. Allez, faut que je fasse confiance à Beni.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'ait jamais fait ça de toute sa vie. J'sais pas qui est son père mais ça devait être un acrobate de première classe, c'est pas possible autrement. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est sa mère qui lui a appris à être une des meilleures monte-en-l'air des districts du centre du Rukongai. Nan, pas une pute merde, une cam-bri-o-leu-se! Les districts du coin? Y'a rien à faucher! En gros, elle est capable de s'introduire dans n'importe lequel bâtiment puis se tirer avec l'argenterie et les bijoux avant que ses pauvres victimes n'aient capté qu'ils se faisaient cabrioler dans les grandes largeurs.

Je me demande quand même quelle éducation sa mère lui a filé. «Tu seras malhonnête ma fille!» pour quelqu'un qui est né au Seireitei, ça craint quand même un peu.

.

* * *

><p><em>Benitsuki-le-macaque<em>.

.

Saleté de feuilles. Et saleté de branches aussi tant qu'on y est. J'ai la jambe droite tendue au possible et les doigts de pieds qui tiennent sur une branche à moitié pétée. Mon dos est cambré vers l'arrière pour répartir mon poids du mieux que je peux et éviter de tomber, mon bras gauche est tendu dans le vide pour équilibrer ma posture, carrément acrobatique et ma jambe gauche... bah je suis en grand écart à quinze mètres au dessus du sol quoi. Je veux bien être souple mais là, j'ai quand même _un peu _mal. Bobo...

M'en fout (ou pas en fait) parce que d'où je suis, je peux voir notre putain de futur punching ball. Alors, voyons voir, voyons voir... Et merde. Faut que je redescende. Et vite, très vite.

D'un seul coup, je me laisse à moitié tomber de branche en branche comme une dingue.

-TORA! je beugle. C'est un huge hollow!

-Bah quoi? qu'elle me fait avec sa tête «putain espèce de gogole, descends pas aussi vite, suicidaire à la manque!». Ça seras plus rigolo si c'est un huge... On en a déjà eut plein, où est le problème?

-Il nous a repéré!

-Tant mieux! jubile t-elle avec son sourire carnassier. Ça nous évitera d'avoir à se rapprocher comme des Sioux.

-Putain Tora, il arrive en volant!

-En... répète ma pote, un peu hébétée avant de saisir. Oh merde!

-Boulette! je beugle en bondissant sur son dos tandis que le rugissement de ce qui devait être notre proie avant qu'on capte que cette saleté volait hors d'atteinte de nos techniques de chasse vrille l'air derrière nous.

.

* * *

><p><em>Retour au passage où Tora se prend pour une Formule 1 avec Benikyogai sur son dos.<em>

_._

Le Hollow hurle d'un long cri bestial, absolument furieux de ne pas réussir à nous attraper. Ses longues ailes déployées de toute leur largeur, la créature vole juste au dessus de nous, toujours galopant comme des folles. Tora zigzague dans tous les sens pour éviter que l'horreur volante ne nous croque, moi trimballée dans tous les sens sur son dos.

-Sème-le bordel!

-Nan, nan! lâche t-elle sarcastique en dévalant la pente. On le laisse nous attraper! J'ai l'air de faire quoi sérieuuuuuux?!

-Faut qu'on se planque!

-Où?!

-La rivière! Saute!

-T'as fumé quoi putain?!

-Il pourra pas nous suivre! Saute j'te dis!

-T'es malade!

-T'as une autre idée peut-être?!

-Je veux pas me mouilleeeeeeeer!

Et d'un coup, Tora bande les muscles surpuissants de ses pattes épaisses et bondit brutalement dans les airs, direction la-dite rivière pleiiiine d'eau toute mouillée dix mètres plus bas, cette saleté de huge Hollow pile derrière nous avec sa gueule pleine de crocs. Aussitôt, nous chutons comme deux boulets dans le vide en beuglant de toute la force de nos poumons et esquivant un énième coup de dents de notre poursuivant.

Je lâche le dos de Tora en me laissant tomber dans le vide et celle ci se métamorphose de justesse pile avant de percuter l'eau dans une immense gerbe glacée. Sous sa forme de tigre, beaucoup trop musclée, elle se noierait. Sa masse musculaire féline est telle qu'elle ne peut quasi pas nager et coule à pic sans pouvoir remonter à la surface.

Quand je dis rivière... pensez pas joli petit cours d'eau tout mignon avec des petites pâquerettes sur le côté pour faire joli mais belle saleté qui dévale la pente de la montagne à toute vitesse comme un monstre aquatique.

Le choc avec l'eau gelée m'assomme à moitié. L'eau froide se referme aussitôt autour de moi, violente et brutale, et chasse d'un seul coup l'air de mes poumons. Avant que je ne puisse réagir et nager vers la surface, le courant sauvage me heurte brutalement, m'attirant d'un seul coup vers le bas, alourdie par le poids de Kamishini dans mon dos, m'empêchant totalement de réagir. Bordel! Tentant de perdre le moins d'oxygène possible encore présent dans mes poumons, je me laisse porter par le courant rapide, trimballée dans tous les sens sans pouvoir faire grand chose.

De toute façon, je ne peux pas lutter contre les forces sauvages de ces montagnes. La nature fait ce qu'elle veut et l'homme doit s'adapter ou mourir, voilà tout. Ça fait trente ans que je vis ici, je connais la géographie de ces lieux par cœur. Cette «rivière» passe par une certaine accalmie, pas loin de là où nous avons sauté en mode kamikaze suicidaires folles furieuses, une sorte de bassin naturel. Les 50m qui m'en séparent sont franchis en quelques secondes, moi sous l'eau, incapable de distinguer le haut du bas et les poumons en feu. Brusquement, l'eau se calme et je peux enfin sortir ma tête de cette flotte glaciale. Immédiatement, ma bouche s'ouvre en grand et j'avale goulûment de longues bouffées d'air froid comme une folle.

L'esprit hagard, je crache et je tousse toute cette flotte qui m'empêche de respirer. Je profite de l'accalmie de ce bassin pour battre des bras et des pieds afin de me maintenir comme je peux à la surface. Lentement, je parviens à nager jusqu'à la rive comme je peux. Exténuée, je parviens à me hisser pâteusement sur les rochers épais qui bordent ce bassin. Encore hébétée, je me met à tousser frénétiquement pour expulser ce qui reste de flotte dans mes bronches. D'un geste tremblant du dos de la main, je remet mes longues mèches de cheveux écarlates dans mon dos et je me redresse, cherchant fébrilement Tora du regard. Oh merde...

Le tigre qu'elle est est beaucoup trop musclé, beaucoup trop lourd pour pouvoir nager, si elle tombe dans l'eau ainsi sans parvenir à reprendre sa forme humaine, cette masse la ferait couler à pic. Autour de moi, rien ne bouge excepté les feuilles des arbres et ces flots gelés.

-TORAAAAA! je hurle d'un seul coup, ne la voyant nulle part.

Putain, c'est pas vrai... Mon rythme cardiaque commence à s'accélérer. C'est moi qui lui ai appris à nager mais bon, soyons honnêtes, je suis moi même très loin des JO. Je sais flotter et éviter de trop me noyer mais pas vraiment plus. Pour l'instant, je ne la vois à aucun endroit, aucune trace de mon amie.

-TORA! j'appelle une nouvelle fois à pleins poumons.

Commençant à paniquer, je bondis de rocher en rocher, trempée de la tête aux pieds et Kamishini pendant dans mon dos, la cherchant partout du regard.

Où est-elle...? Mais dites moi où elle est...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaah, ça m'avait manqué les suspens à la con... Nyhéhé, j'adore les cliffhangers.<p>

Qu'est-ce que vous...? Eyh! Nan! Faites pas çaaaa!

REPOSEZ TOUT DE SUITE CES COUTEAUUUUUUX! *se barre en courant à toute vitesse*

.

Vous me laissez une review... ? *fait des grands yeux de Bambi absolument trop craquants (vous ne pouvez pas résister, mwahaha, je suis machiavélqiue...)* *tend une assiette de cookies pour convaincre ses lecteurs* Pleeeease...? *-*

* * *

><p><strong>prochain chapitre. <span>Idée! du! siècle!<span>**


	5. Idée! du! siècle!

SALUT LES GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENS, PARDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

-La vache, si tu te mets à hurler dès le début, on est pas rendus...

*se jette à plat ventre après avoir collé un coup de boule à Lucifer*

Nan, sérieusement désolée mais hier j'ai pas pu poster, pas moyen de mettre la main sur tout le début de mon manuscrit (voui passque je suis un gros dino qui écrit tous ses textes sur papier avant de les taper sur ordi) (à moi toute seule, je suis responsable de la déforestation de tout un pan de l'Amazonie... j'ai honte) Résultat, j'ai dû réécrire tout le début et Dieu que j'ai horreur de ça... Enfin bon, voilà ce nouveau chapitre! Je sais, je sais, c'est lent... Mais ça arrive! Et la semaine prochaine, bastoooooon!

**réponse aux reviiiieeeeeeeews**! Merci à **Lussynlight**! (promis je réponds à ton MP dès que j'ai le temps!) Et revoilà** Taraimpératrice**! T'sais que je t'aime toi? Toujours présente, ça fait chaud au cœur sérieux! Tu verras Lulu est SUPER efficace quand il s'agit d'emmerder des profs! Ma prof de maths hurle de trouille dès qu'elle entend quelqu'un approcher maintenant... Nyéhéhé! C'est ça la qualité made in Lucifer! Ce mec est capable de faire chialer Himmler himself alors crois moi, ton prof d'anglais il va en faire de la compote, hein mon Lulu! "Je rends pas service te méprend pas, j'accepte juste de torturer quelqu'un." Mais oui, mais oui... Mouhéhéhé, mais moi aussi j'aime mes suspens! Encore que, j'ai fait soft jusque là nan? *se planque dans son armure médiévale des fois que on sait jamais* Je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris avec le coup de la tête mimi de Beni qui fait hurler de trouille une grosse brute du Rukonngai, mon cerveau est partit en freestyle tout seul... J'sais pas, ça m'a fait marrer ^^ Et le prochain chapitre du Regard de l'aveugle sortira samedi je pense vu les cours que je me tape demain...

Salut à mes lecteurs à travers le monde, c'est ouf de voir que je suis lue au **Canada** (ça fait looooiiiinnn!), en** Islande** (wow!), en **Turquie**, aux **Pays-Bas**, en **Belgique** (Belgiiiiiiiiiique!) en** Tunisie** et même en** Chine** (c'est de l'autre côté de la Terre O.O) !

**Discalibur** (passqu'on change pas une bonne habitude) je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers de **Bleach** à Tite Kubo et faire mumuse avec! Y'a que Benikyogai et Tora qui sont à mwaaaaah! pis Gyomo... (retenez bien le nom de ce tigre, héhé) (j'dis ça, j'dis rien)

P.S.: j'ai relu ce chapitre en écoutant la B.O. de Doctor Who. Je sais, vous en avez rien à foutre mais hé! c'était cool! Pis cette série est trop cool, vouala.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4. Idée! du! siècle! <strong>

* * *

><p>Rien. Je ne vois rien du tout. Dégoulinante de cette eau glacée, je cherche avidement Tora du regard. Où que je pose mes prunelles foncées, je ne vois rien, pas la moindre trace de mon amie. Je ne la vois vraiment nulle part. Ma métamorphe est aussi absente de mon champ de vision que la morale l'est du monde politique. C'est impossible qu'elle se soit noyée, impossible, totalement impossible, absolument impossible... Elle était sous sa forme humaine lorsqu'elle est tombée dans la rivière, je le sais, je l'ai vue! Tora avait sa forme humaine, pas sa forme animale, je l'ai vue heurter l'eau en bipède! Ces rivières qui dévalent nos montagnes sont dangereuses bien sûr mais nous le savons parfaitement et ce, mieux que quiconque. Même si ces montagnes sont hostiles et inhospitalières, c'est chez nous. Et on sait parfaitement qu'il ne sert à rien de lutter contre ce courant et que la seule solution est de se laisser bêtement porter jusqu'à ce bassin. Et ça, Tora le sait aussi bien que moi. Il faut juste avaler une immense goulée d'air et tenir sans s'étouffer...<p>

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne ressort pas...? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vois pas sa tête et son regard furieux d'avoir du plonger dans cette saleté de flotte et ses cheveux blancs en pétard émerger de l'eau, là, juste devant moi...? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne la vois pas...?

-TORAAAAAAAA!

Cette fois, je me met vraiment à paniquer. J'ai peur, peur pour elle, peur pour sa vie. Sans faire vraiment attention je lâche une longue bordée d'insultes à mi-voix. D'une suite de bonds agiles de cailloux en cailloux froid, je remonte la berge sur tout le long de ce bassin calme tout en continuant à l'appeler de toute la force de mes poumons. Dans mon dos, Kamishini ne cesse de rebondir mollement, heurtant le bas de mon dos par à-coups.

-TORA!

Allez putain de rivière, rends moi ma pote bordel, rends moi ma pote... De mon regard vif, je tente de percer la surface des flots pour essayer de distinguer sa silhouette, où qu'elle soit. Mais rien à faire, cette rivière charrie des tonnes de boues et diverses particules végétales à la con, on n'y voit rien du tout! Que dalle, c'est aussi sombre que le cul d'une nonne!

Sentant mon cœur qui se met à battre la chamade, je m'arrête, les mains serrées le long de mes bras fins et musclés, comme pour me rassurer un peu pathétiquement. Il faut que je me calme, il faut que je me calme... Allez Benitsuki, du calme. Ce n'est pas en paniquant que je vais la retrouver. Et puis merde! C'est Tora bordel de chiotte, et c'est pas une petite rivièrette à la con qui va avoir la peau de ma pote, y'a rien qui peut l'avoir, elle est in-des-tru-cti-ble croyez moi, foi de moi-même! Je me force à prendre deux longues inspirations histoire de calmer un peu mes tremblements.

Con-cen-tra-tion! Passque là, faut que j'arrive à me rappeler tout ce que Tora m'a appris avec la Meute... Et sans me planter, ouhloulou , ça va être dur. D'un geste rapide, je colle mon index et mon majeur côte à côte de ma main droite avant de venir plaquer ces deux doigts sur ma langue puis je referme mes lèvres dessus en laissant seulement un petit interstice pour que le sifflement puisse passer. Puis de toute la force de mes poumons, je siffle. Le son suraigu vrille aussitôt l'air, appel à toute la Meute. Croyez moi, vu la force de ce sifflement et leur ouïe vingt fois plus sensible que celle de la simple humaine que je suis, ils vont débarquer comme si ils avaient le feu au cul.

Lorsque cette saleté de huge hollow a commencé à nous courser en gueulant comme un supporter de foot complètement fou furieux un soir de Coupe du monde, on s'est tous éclatés dans diverses directions histoire de ne pas offrir une cible groupée à l'autre affamé qui avait bien envie de nous croquer pour péter son régime forcé sans âmes. Ces bestioles font vraiment pas attention à leur ligne, c'est d'un pathétique... Et après, on se plaint de l'obésité dans le monde! Bah si on laisse les Hollows bouffer tout ce qui bouge aussi...!

À peine l'appel sifflé a t-il franchi mes lèvres serrées que j'entends plusieurs rugissements s'élever des bois alentours, signe qu'ils m'ont entendue et qu'ils arrivent de toute la vitesse de leurs muscles félins surdéveloppés et surpuissants. Quelques secondes après, je vois nos tigres débarquer un par un, babines retroussés et avides de bouffer du Hollow. Oui, les grands félins ont du mal à adorer l'idée de se faire courser comme de vulgaires moutons. En même temps, je les comprends, j'ai moi aussi moyennement apprécié l'expérience. Eh, c'est que ça a sa fierté un tigre. Et croyez moi, ce hollow va prendre cher. Héhé. Bien fait pour sa gueule de mutant dégénéré!

La Meute se regroupe autour de moi, grondante et menaçante, comme attendant mes ordres et le museau dans l'air cherchant leur chef de meute qu'ils ne trouvent pas.

Mon regard se pose sur Gyomo. Cette sale bête... Un jour, j'étais en train de chercher du bois sec histoire de pas finir en glaçons une fois l'hiver venu et d'un seul coup, jaillissant de nulle part comme un démon des Enfers sans que j'ai rien vu venir, cet énorme tigre sombre me saute dessus avec un objectif très, mais alors vraiment_ très_ simple: détacher ma tête de mes épaules. Merci t'es gentil mon gros, mais tu laisses mon crâne sur le sommet de mon corps! Sympathique pour une première rencontre en tout cas... Saleté de bestiole!

Sans faire plus que ça attention à moi, Gyomo me dépasse rapidement pour se jeter d'un seul coup dans l'eau plate et froide de ce bassin. Ouhlà, ça y est, il veut se suicider cet abruti fini...? Une prise conscience brutale que crever est un service à rendre à l'Humanité peut-être...? (enfin, à ME rendre quoi, l'Humanité j'en ai carrément rien à carrer) C'est pas tout à fait le moment mais... Je suis pas vraiment contre en même temps. Crève sale bête.

Puis je vois soudainement sa grosse tête sortir d'un seul coup dans une grande gerbe froide, quelque chose de pâle et long entre les dents. T'as vraiment l'impression que c'est le moment de pêcher, carpette débile?

…  
>PUTAIN DE MERDE, CE TRUC C'EST LE BRAS DE TORA!<p>

Comme une folle, je me précipite vers le félin qui peine à se maintenir à flot avec Tora inconsciente, ses longs cheveux blanchâtres qui s'étalent mollement dans les flots et ses pattes sous l'eau qui glissent sur la berge et attrape d'un mouvement vif et sûr le torse de mon amie qui flotte indolemment, totalement dans les vapes. Les mains sous ses aisselles fines, je la tire hors de l'eau tandis que Gyomo se laisse glisser un peu plus dans l'eau. Aucun souci à se faire pour mon pote le manteau de fourrure, les tigres sont comme les panthères, ils savent très bien nager et adorent l'eau (Tora n'est PAS un tigre normal au cas où vous n'auriez pas encore remarqué). Il va nager pépère jusqu'à une autre rive et sortir tranquillement, pas de problème pour sa face de cauchemar. À mon avis, il a dû repérer son odeur (m'enfin, sous l'eau... enfin bref, j'en sais rien) ou quelque chose du genre, coincée qu'était Tora sous ces rochers à la con.

Merde! Mais pourquoi j'ai eut cette idée à la con de sauter à l'eau moi aussi?! Deux neurones Beni, DEUX! Pas plus! Sérieusement, si il existait une palme d'Or de l'être à mononeurone le plus con de la création, je la gagnerai direct! Et haut la main en plus!

Toujours inquiète de son manque de réaction, je l'allonge délicatement de tout son long, le dos légèrement courbé vers l'arrière sur le haut d'un rocher pour ouvrir ses poumons au maximum. Elle est encore inconsciente mais en apposant deux doigts fébriles le long de sa jugulaire, je peux sentir son poul, normal bien qu'un peu rapide. Folle de joie, je me met à beugler un tonitruant «NIQUE TA MAMAN CONNARD DE HOLLOW AILÉ, BWAHAHA!» à pleine voix tout en la secouant comme un prunier (dans les pommes le prunier) (je sais, mon sens de l'humour est imparable) Elle a juste bu un peu trop d'eau, elle va bien, Tora va bien! Tora va bieeeen!

Elle a bu trop d'eau. Hin hin... Tora est capable d'avaler trois bouteilles de vodka cul sec sans que ça lui cause le moindre problème et il lui suffit de quelques gorgées d'eau et la voilà K.O. Ici, on emmerde la logique. Et on aime ça.

Bougée dans tous les sens, elle se met soudain à tousser violemment, l'eau ressortant enfin de ses bronches. L'eau remonte, la laissant enfin respirer mais au passage, elle provoque des spasmes incontrôlés de son torse qui souhaite avant tout expulser ce qui empêche l'air d'atteindre ses poumons. Puis d'un coup sec, toujours étalée comme une étoile de mer albinos sur la berge froide et grise, Tora se libère de ma poigne dans un spasme violent pour se retourner brusquement vers le sol et cracher tout cette saleté de flotte. Haletante et le corps tremblant, elle se met à quatre pattes pour éjecter tout ce qui encombre ses poumons. D'ailleurs, si elle continue comme ça elle va finir par recracher _aussi _ses poumons... Ce qui serait con quand même, ça peut servir ces machins là.

M'enfin, je ne me fais pas trop de souci pour elle, elle parvient à insulter la Terre entière, la mère du hollow, les hérissons et de l'endroit de l'anatomie de cette dernière où elle se ferait une joie de caser les-dites bêbêtes piquantes, la rivière qui mériterait de se faire polluer par quinze Tchernobyls visiblement «histoire de lui apprendre la politesse» et ces putains de cailloux à la con qu'il faudrait carrer dans le cul des hérissons avant de les foutre dans un coin précis de la pauvre génitrice du Hollow... Juste. Pourquoi les hérissons, qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent foutre dans cette histoire? Pauv' chtites bêbêtes.

-Putain de bordel de merde de nique sa race l'enculé de sa mère... lâche Tora à mi-voix en se redressant, plutôt pantelante.

Gloups. Plus elle est en colère, plus elle colle des insultes les unes à la suite des autres et peu importe si ça veut plus rien dire. Donc là, hiiii, panique à bord dans ma cervelle atrophiée, c'est mauvais signe pour mon matricule!

-Ça va...? je lâche timidement, juste histoire d'être sûre qu'elle est bien opérationnelle.

-Ouais, ouais, t'inquiètes. fait-elle sarcastique. Je replonge dans une rivière furieuse sociopathe et sanguinaire qui veut me génocider la face quand tu veux!

Ah passque maintenant les rivières ont des pulsions meurtrières... Au secours.

-Idée! Du! Siècle! lâche t-elle soudain en essorant violemment ses longs cheveux blancs épais, dégoulinants d'eau. Je dé-tes-te la flotte putain! Fait chieeeer, merde-euh!

Ah bah forcément, si c'est pour t'y noyer...

Gyomo, qui s'est rapproché de nous trempé de A à Z, trempé comme une éponge et le poil ébouriffé (roooh, une chtite boule de poil cro mimi), frotte doucement sa grosse tête contre la hanche de Tora en ronronnant lourdement, heureux de la revoir en bon état. Touchée par l'attention de la grosse peluche, mon amie commence à gratter derrière les oreilles et il se met à ronronner plus fort, tout content. Tss, espèce de carpette faux-cul... Enfin, je devrais arrêter d'être aussi puérile, sans lui Tora serait encore coincée sous ces rochers. Et moi je ne l'aurais pas trouvée à temps. Gyomo, toujours en train de se faire câliner darde son regard sombre sur moi. Ouhlà, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut lui...? Amusé, il retrousse ses babines, les longs doigts de mon amie en train de lui gratouiller les oreilles. Le con! Il me montre les crocs!

Profite bien de tes papouilles saleté parce qu'un de ces quatre, tu vas finir en manteau de fourrure pour Bibi, promis, juré, craché. Quoi, me regardez pas comme ça! Je suis pas jalouse d'abord. Même pas vrai.

-On fait quoi...? je fait en tentant d'ignorer le fait qu'un tigre au pelage sombre semble se foutre de ma gueule dans les grandes largeurs.

Ce qui n'est pas simple reconnaissons le. Y m'énerve-euh! Saleté de carpette!

Tora redresse son torse d'un seul coup, une lueur de psychopathe névrosé au fond de ses pupilles grises, envoyant voleter quelques mèches immaculées lourdes d'eau. Un ricanement dangereux étire ses belles lèvres fines.

-J'ai l'air d'avoir besoin de me reposer peut-être?!

-Euh, tu veux une réponse honnête...?

-Nan, ce que je veux, c'est la tête de cette connasse de bestiole à la con baignant dans son sang. On va lui faire sa fête à cet enculé de première, bordel de merde! Il a OSÉ me foutre à la flotte...?

Euh en fait, c'est pas à cause de moi qu'elle a sauté...? Surtout, Beni ferme ta gueule. Ferme ta gueule pour de bon. Elle lâche un rire flippant. Genre vraiment flippant. Celui qui convaincrait Stalone de se foutre au tricot et à la danse classique pour le restant de ses jours. Flippant hein?

-Bah pas de problème! J'suis trempée comme une mouette dans du mazout bordel! J'vais lui faire payer ça, il va souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie d'arrêter cet espèce de connard volant! Il me suppliera et moi, hin hin, je me ferais un plaisir de le torturer leeeeentement jusqu'à ce que son cœur lâche sous la douleur...

Tora fait peur par moments je trouve. Pas vous?

-Hem, c'est un hollow, il parle pas... je fais tout de même remarquer.

-Hin hin... lâche t-elle avec un immense sourire sadique à foutre la trouille aux meilleurs bourreaux de la Gestapo. Bah tant pis pour lui alors!

-Bon! je fait en m'étirant rapidement et la coupant avant qu'elle ne commence à détailler tout son programme de pure psychopathe tortionnaire (la dernière fois, j'ai recraché toutes mes tripes, elle est vraiment très imaginative et elle décrit très, trop bien). On l'appelle comment celui-là?

Attention, nouveau délire en approche. Je précise juste, avant que notre connerie vous désespère une nouvelle fois. À chaque fois qu'on s'attaque à un hollow, on lui donne un nom. Ouais, je sais c'est con mais bon, c'est juste une petite tradition à nous. Certain ont pour tradition de mettre un sapin chez eux pour Noël (jamais capté le principe), d'enlever leur chapeau lorsqu'ils entrent dans un bâtiment (jamais capté non plus), de s'habiller en noir lorsque quelqu'un meurt (c'est d'un triste!)... Bah nous on baptise les hollows qu'ont va transformer en hachis-parmentier. Chacun son truc. On s'en fout, c'est marrant. Pis bon, on est toutes seules dans le coin alors on fait ce qu'on veux. Na.

Et franchement, qui viendrait dire à la grosse brute armée d'une hache de combat entraînée par sa mère depuis qu'elle sait marcher et à une tarée sociopathe assoiffée de sang capable de se transformer en machine à tuer et à torturer ultra-efficace ce qu'elles doivent faire...? À part un suicidaire désespéré et masochiste s'entend.

-Mmm...

Tora réfléchit, un de ses doigts aux ongles cassés posé sur ses lèvres rondes et pulpeuses.

-Pas d'idée là, tout de suite...

D'un geste sec, je tord ma longue chevelure écarlate pour tenter de l'essorer le plus possible. Ah, les cheveux longs c'est classe mais il y a plus pratique quand même. Pour l'instant, j'ai plus l'impression d'avoir une serpillière sur le crâne plutôt qu'une magnifique chevelure étincelante de princesse Disney. Pourquoi tout est plus simple dans les dessins animés, sérieux? Je vais vous dire, le jour où Tora et moi on chope Kami-sama, croyez moi, il va prendre cher. Surtout que ma pote peut faire d'une imagination à vous remplir l'univers en expansion dès qu'il s'agit de faire hurler quelqu'un. Ça peut foutre la trouille, m'enfin, vu le sens de l'humour de Kami-sama... Il le mérite. Vous trouvez pas?

-Ohoh! je fais en rigolant. T'as pas d'idée pour baptiser l'autre cochon volant, là?

-Ça va, ça va. réplique t-elle en reprenant sa forme de tigre.

-Vas-y mollo sur tes transformations quand même...

-T'inquiètes, je peut encore gérer.

Parce que oui, faut pas déconner non plus sur le niveau de coolitude et de badassitude de la métamorphose. Ça serait trop beau sinon. Z'avez déjà oublié nos vies de merde, Kami-sama et son goût douteux pour tout complexifier? (faites gaffe à Alzheimer) Si Tora se métamorphose trop souvent à intervalles trop proches, ça la fatigue. Beaucoup. Mine de rien, ça demande quand même une sacrée énergie de passer d'une forme à l'autre.

Je suis aussi douée en sciences que les hommes politiques le sont pour l'honnêteté mais je me doute bien que prendre 300kg en dix secondes n'est pas vraiment quelque chose d'anodin. En tout cas, quand elle redevient humaine, c'est carrément le régime du siècle. Weight Watchers et les autres arnaqueurs en puissance qui font croire aux femmes qu'elles sont trop grosses et qui ne font rien maigrir d'autre que leur compte en banque peuvent aller se rhabiller. -300kg en 2sec! Champ-champ-champion!

Moi je dis, respect.

Donc, pour revenir à ce que je vous disais, il vaux mieux qu'elle évite de se métamorphoser trop souvent dans un laps de temps trop court parce qu'après elle est claquée. Euh, pour vous donner une idée c'est comme si elle avait courut un marathon en sprint absolu d dans une montagne escarpée parce qu'à plat, bah c'est pas rigolo. Et Tora claquée, ça fait peur. Enfin, encore plus peur que quand elle est en forme. Parce que quand elle est fatiguée, elle boufferait un T-Rex cru après l'avoir décapité à mains nues pour se passer les nerfs et le pire, c'est que je n'exagère même pas. Promis juré. Donc heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de T-Rex à Soul Society sinon ça ferait un bail que ceux ci se seraient fait génocider par une certaine psychopathe aux cheveux blancs-bleutés. Ça se trouve, c'est pour ça que les dinos ont disparu... Suicide collectif pour échapper à Tora... C'est logique comme théorie je trouve.

-Putain, je déteste la flotte... grommelle t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-T'es au courant qu'en théorie les tigres adorent l'eau? je fais remarquer, moqueuse.

-J'encule la théorie. Et c'est pas normal d'aimer l'eau!

-Hem. Et c'est le tigre de 370kg, blanc comme neige, qui me sort que c'est «pas normal»?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux! fait-elle en ricanant, ce qui a pour effet très éprouvant pour les nerfs de révéler sa dentition acérée (ou alors, vu ces dents, les dinosaures ont eut peur de la concurrence, paf suicide collectif, ça se tient aussi). C'est pas ma faute, j'adore être l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

-J'vois ça, ouais! je rigole. Et donc, pas d'idées pour le nom de notre pote le futur cadavre de hollow?

-Mmf.

-Tu te rouilles ma vieille!

-Tss, la ferme, c'est cette flotte à la con qui a perturbé mes neurones.

-Quels neurones?!

-Hé! fait-elle avec son grand sourire carnassier. Ça va, fait pas ta maligne! T'as une idée toi?

-Mmm, j'sais pas... Jean-Claude?

-Plus naze, t'as pas?

-Bah quoi, y'en avait bien un qu'on avait baptisé Germaine-Huguette...

-Ouais, ouais... M'enfin, on a aussi eut Louis XIV, Couilles, Chachat, Polpot, Dentifrox 2000, Hell Angel, Marc-Antoine-Daniel, Ressuscitator, Princesse-Nounours...

-Ok, ok. Bon, réfléchissons deux secondes.

-Pas plus! ricane Tora.

-Viens on l'appelle Steak.

Tora sous sa forme de tigre lâche un rire nerveux.

-Vendu.

.

.

* * *

><p>Eeeeet au prochain chapitre... séquence tricot! Nantapezpasokjesors. Séquence baston of course! Mouhéhéhéhé!<p>

Et oui, Tora est plutôt vulgaire et violente quand elle est de mauvais poil, j'l'adore. Bah en même temps la pauvre! Elle est tombée dans la flotte è.é Je me suis littéralement éclatée sur les noms du Hollow. J'avais aussi songé à M&M's, Adolf, Troud'balle, . Pauvre Steak...

Eh au fait Zeri, t'as repéré la petite référence que j'ai fait à un de tes MP *-* ? (hey, désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!)

À mercredi prochaiiiiiiin!

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5. Faut pas sous estimer Newton, pauvre pomme.<strong>


	6. Sous-estime pas Newton, pov' pomme!

Salut à vous, ô géniaux lecteurs!

(yep, j'commence avec un peu de faux-cul-isme histoire de pas me faire lapider vu que j'ai pas posté hier) (pardooooooon, j'ai pas euuuut le teeeeeemps! *se jette à plat ventre*) Marre des profs qui se rajoutent des heures de cours, juste parce qu'ils trouvent que les élèves ont pas l'air d'avoir saisi toute la distinction évangélique entre le domaine spirituel et temporel... Mais on en a rien à baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattre! Laisse nous rentrer chez nouuuuus connaaaaaard! (la prochaine fois qu'il nous fait le coup, on l'étouffe avec ses cours, ça lui apprendra à faire du zèle)

**réponse aux revieeews!** Merci à **Zerikya**, toujours aussi géniale (elle était cool hein ma référence!) (ça y est, j'ai écouté le thème de Ten... bah j'ai adoré! Et j'ai pleuré... BOUINNNN, TEEEEN, CH'EST TROP TRIIIISTE!), à **Lussynlight** qui review à chaque fois (respect!) et bien sûr à **Taraimpératrice**! *courbette de Lucifer* "Désigne moi ta victime et je me ferais une joie de lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde, crois moi, ça seras magnifique..." Lulu, du calme avec tes tendances de fou furieux psychopathe. "Eyh, j'suis Lucifer, tu t'attendais à quoi sérieux...?" *gros soupir*Je m'éclate entre Gyomo et Benitsuki... Et encore, ce n'est que le début XD! Tora est vulgaire, mouais je sais... Et en fait, je suis aussi vulgaire qu'elle quand je suis en colère... U.U' J'ai honte de moi là.

.

**Discalibur** (je sais, ce délire vous désespère, m'en fout moi y m'éclate, héhéhé!) Steak-la-future-victime, Gyomo-la-carpette, Benitsuki-le-macaque et Tora-la-magnifique sont à moi, tout le reste appartient à **Bleaaaach** of course, propriété de Tite Kubo!

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5. Faut pas sous-estimer Newton, pauvre pomme. <strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Steak le hollow a faim. Nan mais genre il a super faim. Très, très, très, TRÈS faim. Il a le ventre qui gargouille, la tête qui tourne, l'estomac qui joue aux montagnes russes et tout le système digestif qui s'éclate à faire la bamboula comme un dingue. Il a faim et ça le fait chier. Steak a la dalle et ça fait une éternité qu'il est au régime sec hard core. Si il continue cette diète forcée, il va claquer, c'est sûr. Ou alors il va se suicider, il a vraiment TROP faim. C'est horriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiible d'avoir faim... Steak a faim.

Graouh.

Que des petites âmes, si faibles, si peu nourrissantes... Non, sérieusement, c'est d'un frustrant! À la limite, c'était sympathique en apéro mais vraiment pas plus. Faim... Steak a faim, Steak a la dalle, Steak crève de faim, Steak a le bide qui va se suicider tout seul si ça continue, Steak va commencer à faire de l'auto-cannibalisme et se croquer un bras parce que là, il! a! FAIM!

MANGEEEEEEEEEER!

MAAAAAAAAANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

STEAK VEUT DE LA BOUUUUUUUUFFEEEEEE!

Hem.

Restons calmes.

Steak a tellement la dalle que là, il a limite la bave aux lèvres. Oui, ce n'est pas sexy. Mais enfin, franchement, Steak est un hollow alors la sexytude hein! il en a carrément rien à péter, quelque chose de royal. Ce qu'il veut, c'est bouffer. Point barre. Et en plus, il est en colère. Ses larges ailes de monstre battent l'air une nouvelle fois. Fait chier putain, où sont passés les apéricubes...? Non mais sérieux, fait vraiment chier.

Ah oui, Steak est vulgaire. Hé! qu'est-ce que vous voulez, notre cher Steak est un hollow. Et, comment dire... disons qu'il n'y a rien de plus éloigné du Bien qu'un hollow. Yep, même pas Hitler. Ou Bernard Madoff. Oui, oui, pas la peine de faire ces têtes choquées (comme le jour où votre père vous a annoncé qu'il se barrait au Brésil changer de sexe et refaire sa vie avec Bernardo-le-hippie-sexy en tant que danseuse de strip-tease) (je sais, je sais, ça a du être dur).

Revenons à Steak le hollow et... non, pas Steak le steak mutant géant, non. Donc! Je disais, revenons à Steak le Hollow le Mal Incarné. Steak est un hollow et... bah il est putain de vulgaire. Et ça fait un bail que Steak a pas bouffé une de ces saloperies d'âme à la con. Nique sa mère. Comme il est en colère et qu'il a suuuuper faim, Steak jure comme un charretier qui se serait coincé les couilles dans la portes des chiottes. Si Chuck Norris l'entendait (et parvenait à traduire les grognements hollowifiques dégueulasses de Steak s'entend...), il rougirait comme une pucelle effarouchée aussi sec.

Agacé et tiraillé par une faim sans nom, Steak rugit une nouvelle fois à s'en péter les cordes vocales. Ce qui, une fois traduit, donnerait quelque chose du genre «J'AI LA DAAAAALLE PUTAIIIIINNNNN!» Bordel de merde! C'est pas des apéricubes qui vont faire la loi! Manqueraient plus que les femmes aient le droit de vote tiens. Ahlàlà, mais où va le monde ma p'tite dame, où va le monde? Bah... Honnêtement? Pour l'instant, Steak n'en a rien à foutre (il s'en... bat les steaks! meilleure blague du mooooooonde! Okjesorspardonj'aihontejerecommenceraispaspromis) Ça pourrait être la Troisième guerre mondiale avec les aliens qui débarquent, gueulent «EXTERMINAAAATE!» et désintègrent tout ce qu'ils trouvent, de la bimbo qui hurle à la réserve royale de thés de Sa Majesté d'Angleterre, qu'il n'en aurait pas grand chose de plus à foutre.

Ce qu'il veut, c'est pas compliqué putain, c'est bouffer le machin rouge et le machin rayé. FAIIIIIIM! MANGEEEEEEEEEER!

Hem.

Restons calmes, restons calmes. Bon. Où s'qu'ils sont les apéricubes...? (Steak, 20/20 en français)

-Ouhou! Steak!

Gné? Y'a quelqu'un qui l'appelle? Ouate is ze fuck...?

-Steak! À table!

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Benitsuki, la bave aux lèvres et trépignante à l'idée d'éclater la tronche du-dit Steak.<em>

Oh ce que ça m'avait manqué!

C'est plus fort que moi, j'adore la chasse au hollow. La seule attente avant le combat me grise. Y'a rien de mieux que d'éclater leurs sales tronches de cauchemar. Plus fort que la chasse simple, plus grisant que l'alcool, plus enivrant que le plus incroyable des mets, croyez moi, il n'y a rien de plus addictif que l'adrénaline en ce bas monde. Lorsqu'elle se libère dans vos veines et déferle dans votre organisme, c'est comme un coup de fouet incroyable, comme un brasier que l'on libère enfin. D'un seul coup, tout vous paraît plus fort, plus grand, plus éclatant, plus puissant... plus vivant.

Votre vue s'acère, vous repérez des détails que vous n'auriez même pas songé à imaginer, aucun élément ne peut vous échapper, chacun de vos sens devient plus pointu, plus réceptif, plus réactif. Le rythme de votre cœur s'accélère, votre respiration aussi, votre peau devient ultra-sensible, vous pouvez sentir le plus léger des vents glisser sur votre épiderme, la pulpe de vos doigts se refermer sur la garde de votre arme avec une précision inégalée...

Croyez moi, il n'y a rien de mieux au monde. Rien d'étonnant à ce que Tora et moi soyons accro au danger. Il n'y a rien qui puisse ne serait-ce qu'égaler cette sensation. Rien.

Du haut de mon à-pic rocheux, mon cœur bat si fort qu'à mon avis même ces branleurs de shinigamis bien au chaud dans leur couette épaisse et douillette vont l'entendre. Enfin, j'espère pas quand même vu que là, je suis en planque. I'm a ninjaaaaa! Si Steak arrive à entendre mon palpitant un peu trop bruyant à mon goût, c'est que je suis aussi discrète qu'une gonzesse à poil au milieu de nanas en burqa. M'enfin, vu le Q.I. de la bestiole en question... Un mix entre celui de Bob l'éponge et d'un C.R.S. sur lequel on aurait un peu trop tapé (déjà que le C.R.S est un peu con par essence, je vous laisse situer le niveau intellectuel de notre pauvre hollow décérébré...)

Planquée derrière un gros rocher et à moitié étalée en dessous pour ne pas que Steak-la-future-victime qui continue à faire des cercles dans les airs vingt mètres plus bas que le sommet de ma pointe rocheuse puisse me repérer, j'attends que Tora détourne son attention. D'où je suis, cachée sous mon caillou, j'arrive à le voir sans être vue. La vache... c'est un GROS huge hollow. Vraiment gros. Oh mon Dieu que ça va être génial! Gnihihihi!

Impatiente, je retiens de justesse de me mettre à trépigner de joie comme une gosse à qui on apprends que suite aux revendications salariales des enfants en grève depuis des mois que Noël aura désormais lieu toutes les deux semaines. Mais bon, trépigner sous un caillou, c'est carrément pas facile. Je veux lui taper dessus-euh, je veux lui taper dessus-euh, je veux lui taper dessus-euh, je veux lui...

Quoi? Me regardez pas comme ça! Moui, c'est vrai qu'on dirait une gamine de quatre ans devant une boulangerie remplie de bonbecs à coller un cholestérol à la moitié de l'Humanité mais c'est pas ma faute aussi! Comme Maman disait à son propos, «j'ai autant de recul devant une baston qu'une pute devant un string léopard à paillettes». Ma mère, ce grand poète incompris... Elle me manque, elle, ses règles à suivre qu'elle inventait un peu au fur et à mesure, ses grands rires bruyants, sa manière de parler de Sûu, elle me manque tellement.

Un sifflement aigu vrille l'air en bas de l'à-pic rocheux, auparavant uniquement perturbé par les rugissements furieux de Steak-la-future-victime-pas-du-tout-innocente. À ce signal de Tora, ma main se resserre sur le manche de Kamishini. Ce sifflement, c'est ma meilleure pote (ma seule pote en fait quand on y songe). Le plan démarre et ça va faire mal. Fais tes adieux à ce bas monde, ô hollow, créature sans avenir autre que ta mort brutale et douloureuse...

-Ouhou! Steak! fait la voix claire et puissante de mon amie. À table!

.

.

_Tora, forme humaine, au bas de l'à-pic rocheux au sommet duquel Benikyogai-le-ninja se planque._

Ça y est, je viens d'attirer l'attention de Steak. Eh oui mon gros, c'est jour de miracle aujourd'hui, ton casse-croûte te tend les bras... regarde, il y a de quoi manger là, juste devant toi. Coucouuuu! Allez, approche saleté, approche que je puisse te faire hurler ta douleur jusqu'à ce que tes cordes vocales s'en brisent... L'appétissante -et bien roulée- âme que je suis se tient à découvert et bien repérable, même pour l'intellect réduit de Steak.

Le pire, c'est que là, je suis sous ma forme humaine, vulnérable à souhait. Donc plutôt à poil en fait. Heureusement qu'il y a un grand soleil et pas trop de vent, je me les caillerai sec sinon. Oui, je suis toute nue. Quoi? Je suis toute seule de toute façon. Benikyogai est planquée là-haut 30m au dessus de moi, elle voit que dalle. Pis merde, elle m'a déjà vu à poil, ça va. Et on va buter Steak. Aucun témoin. Donc j'en ai rien à foutre d'être toute nue là. Et au Rukongai, hein, on encule la pudeur.

N'empêche, je déteste faire ça. Primo, passque servir d'appât à un hollow, c'est-à-dire jouer la biscotte beurrée pile devant un GROS monstre qui a visiblement la fringale du siècle vu le filet de bave qu'il lâche n'est pas non plus super rassurant quand on jette un coup d'œil à la taille de ses dents affûtées comme des rasoirs. Il a une usine à bave dans la gueule ou quoi? Nan parce que là, c'est carrément industriel! Y'a facile de quoi remplir la mer Méditerranée!

Et secundo, je me sens plutôt vulnérable là. Et je DÉTESTE ça. Encore une chose pour laquelle Steak va payer...

Avec un rugissement de pur bonheur (et... des larmes de joie?! sérieux?) Steak haut dans le ciel rabat brusquement ses deux larges ailes le long de son corps pour plonger violemment et à toute vitesse vers moi-son-casse-croûte-croit-il, crocs et griffes en avant.

Allez connard descends, descends...

Rapproche toi donc du sol...

.

_._

_Benitsuki-le-ninja._

Ça y est! Steak a repéré son (croit-il) futur repas et plonge vers Tora, ce qui fait que là, tout de suite à l'instant présent, au sommet de l'à-pic... Je suis au dessus de lui.

Aussitôt je me redresse, choppe Kamishini à deux mains de ma poigne ferme, souffle un bon coup pour me donner du courage, me met à sprinter pour prendre de l'élan et... je saute dans le vide comme une folle furieuse.

Objectif: laisser faire la gravité et pulvériser la tronche de Steak en mode obus de la mort qui tue. Vive la gravité.

Le machin vole? On peut pas l'atteindre? No problemo les gars. On va le faire descendre au sol. On va clouer Steak au sol pis on va lui faire sa fête à notre sauce; et ça va faire mal.

Trop obnubilé par le paquet repas au sol qui lui fait de grands signes des mains avec un immense sourire commercial carrément suspect, Steak ne se rend même pas compte que pile au dessus de lui et le rattrapant à toute vitesse, il y a une folle furieuse aux cheveux rouges armée de la hache la plus badass qui soit en chute libre et que ladite folle furieuse va lui pulvériser le crâne.

Ma longue chevelure écarlate claque dans l'air et la descente brutale fait non seulement remonter brusquement le tissu épais et élimé de mon hakama pourpre sur mes jambes nues mais également remonter la totalité de mes organes. Hiiiiiiii! À peine ai-je laissé la gravité m'aspirer d'un seul coup vers le sol 30m plus bas à une vitesse dingue que mon cœur se met aussitôt à tambouriner comme un fou et que mon corps libère d'un seul coup une dose monumentale d'adrénaline qui me fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

Et là, c'est plus fort que moi, je hurle. Je gueule. De toute la force de mes poumons et comme une folle, je hurle de joie, de trouille, d'excitation. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que l'on ressent au cœur du combat. Si il y a des shinigamis qui faisaient la sieste, je peux vous dire que c'est terminé, mon hurlement est en train de leur péter les tympans!

-SUICIDATIOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Ah oui, j'ai pas dit que mes neurones se réveillaient avec la trouille, au contraire, ça a plutôt tendance à achever les deux cons qui squattent ma boîte crânienne sans jamais rien branler. Un de ces quatre, j'demanderais un loyer à mes neurones.

Surpris par ce hurlement bien plus puissant que ce qu'il ait jamais entendu, plus bestial qu'humain qui lui arrive en plein sur la tronche, Steak tourne brusquement la tête et se détourne de Tora qui en profite pour reprendre instantanément sa forme animale, mieux équipée au niveau baston. Steak, déjà en piqué, ne peux m'éviter et je percute son large dos à pleine vitesse. Impaaaaact!

-GRAVITÉ DANS TA FAAAAACE! je hurle.

Lui si près du sol + moi à Mach 2 en plein dans sa tronche de huge hollow = Steak qui percute violemment la terre ferme et s'y écrase comme une merde. Vive les maths. Et la gravité!

Opération _clouons-Steak-au-sol_, check! Passons à l'opération _égorgeons-cette-enflure-qui-a-osé-nous-foutre-à-la-flotte-de-manière-gore_!

-À TAAAAAAABLE! je hurle (oui, j'ai des cordes vocales en béton armé).

Aussitôt, le reste de la meute, gueules ouvertes sur des rugissements monstrueux, crocs meurtriers et griffes lacérantes dehors bondit dans un bel ensemble hors du couvert des bois sur le hollow. Onibi s'accroche à une de ses jambes avec ses longues griffes et enfonce en un long feulement de rage ses dents acérées dans la chair de Steak, faisant jaillir un flot de sang tandis que Gyomo se jette sur son cou et se met à la lacérer avec une colère impressionnante. Chacun des tigres plaque ses trois cents kilos de pur muscle sur notre proie en l'attaquant de toutes parts. Steak. Est. Foutu. BWAHAHAHA!

Avant que le huge hollow, seulement sonné par le choc et cloué au sol ne réagisse, mes deux mains se referment sur le manche de Kamishini puis je fais siffler la lame de ma hache dans l'air, toujours sur son dos, avant de l'abattre d'un coup sec d'un large mouvement, tranchant aussitôt les muscles de ses ailes, le clouant _définitivement_ au sol. Steak hurle de douleur, mais aussi de rage dans un long cri qui vrille l'atmosphère. D'un coup sec, sa tête se retourne vers moi en pivotant sur son long cou tout en rugissant, tous crocs dehors. Réagissant immédiatement, je remonte violemment Kamishini et avant que cette saleté n'arrive à m'atteindre, ma lame s'enfonce d'un seul coup dans ses chairs et brise l'os épais de sa mâchoire, libérant un flot de sang qui m'asperge de la tête aux pieds. Bwêêêêh! J'ai du toucher une artère. Putain, c'est poisseux, ça colle partout, c'est hyper désagréable, et en plus, ça pue!

-Sexy! me lâche Tora entre deux longs coups de crocs dans les nerfs sensibles de la gorge de Steak qui beugle de douleur, littéralement en train de se faire saigner par la Meute et incapable de contrer chacune des attaques qui l'assaillent de toute part.

-Tu te crois classe peut-être... je fais sans la regarder en arrachant d'un coup sec mon arme de l'os du hollow qui pousse un long cri d'agonie, …avec ta robe tâchée de sang?! On dirait Jack l'Éventreur!

Mon amie lâche un ricanement sinistre avant de briser l'os de Steak d'un puissant coup de crocs. Le hollow, toujours hurlant de douleur ne parvient pas à retenir une violente convulsion sous la souffrance et Tora en profite pour lui arracher un nouveau long lambeau de chair écarlate.

-Gyomo! je gueule au tigre sombre en train de crever les yeux du hollow tandis qu'Akamusha, cet immense mâle puissant, écorche littéralement le cou de la créature et tient ce qui semble être ses cordes vocales entre ses crocs. Bouge pas mon gros!

Aussitôt, Gyomo se fixe, immense forme sombre sur la tête du hollow, agonisant presque. J'écarte un peu mes paumes sur le manche de Kamishini, les espaçant pour pouvoir déployer beaucoup plus de force avant de lâcher un grand sourire carnassier.

-Ciao Steak! Bien le bonjour en Enfer!

Puis j'abats ma hache de toutes mes forces pile au niveau de ses cervicales et le décapite d'un seul mouvement surpuissant. Son immense corps se crispe une dernière fois en un soubresaut violent puis sa tête glisse et tombe au sol, faisant également tomber Gyomo qui se trouve, du coup, couvert de sang. Surpris, le tigre pousse un couinement aigu (hin, hin, trop mignoooon) avant de lâcher un grondement sourd à mon intention, furieux de s'être fait avoir. Nyéhéhé, rien à foutre.

Toute contente de mon coup, je lui tire la langue. Y'a pas de petites victoires! Rah, ça va, moi aussi j'suis couverte de sang, c'est pas la mort non plus. C'est dégueulasse mais c'est pas la mort. Héhé, comment j't'ai bien eut, saleté de carpette! Tiens, si je pouvais, je lâcherai bien une petite danse de la joie archi-débile. La flemme...

-Bien joué. me fait Tora, visiblement toute contente d'avoir pu réduire l'enfoiré qui l'a foutue à l'eau à l'état de puzzle 3D.

Buter quelqu'un, c'est Noël pour elle. Pour moi aussi en fait, quand il s'agit d'un hollow. Psychopathe ouais, m'enfin, faut pas non plus abuser. M'enfin, je rechignerais pas non plus à décapiter ceux qui me cassent les couilles.

-Yep. On l'a pas loupé c'te saleté.

-Saut magnifique, ceci dit au passage, surtout ton hakama en mode parachute.

-J't'emmerde. je rigole. Ah, on lui a fait sa fête, quelque chose de beau...

-Pas mal ce plan, faudra qu'on réessaye un de ces quatre le coup de la gravité. Mais avec toi en appât.

-Eyh! Nan!

-Chacun son tour! rigole t-elle.

-Bon, ok... je concède avec un sourire en coin. Du moment qu'on éclate du hollow hein, j'vais pas faire la fine bouche.

Dégoulinante de sang poisseux et collant, je fait quelques pas puis shoote allègrement dans la grosse tête de Steak.

-Faut pas sous-estimer Newton, pauvre pomme. je lâche avec un immense sourire carnassier.

.

.

.

-C'est qui Newton?

-Laisse tomber Tora, laisse tomber...

.

.

* * *

><p>Quand je commence à taper «stri...» mon logiciel me propose automatiquement «strip-teaseuse». Je suis sensée comprendre quoi...? Sérieux?<p>

Et oui! j'ai fait une référence à Doctor Who! Pas pu m'en empêcher! (vous plaignez même pas, j'ai encore casé aucune référence à Star Trek et vu mon niveau de trekkitude, vous savez pas à quoi vous avez échappé!)

-Je confirme, vous plaignez même pas...

Eyh, Lulu! Critique po les trekkies! STAR TREK POWAAA!

-Un de ces jours, je vais te tuer. J'te le jure.

Mmm, c'est beau d'avoir de l'espoir Lucifer.

Juste, le prochain chapitre sortira dans deux semaines, là je m'exile dans le trou du cul du monde en Bretagne et même le téléphone a du mal à passer. Alors internet... Arrrrg.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre. <strong>**6. Tu peux m'appeler Maître Tora, si tu veux****.**


	7. C'était un Steak saignant!

Sous le soleil de plomb, rien ne bouge dans ce décor digne des plus grands westerns. La grande allée de cette ville déserte recouverte de poussière jaunâtre qui volette dans l'air est vide, elle aussi.

Soudain, quelque chose bouge. Dans cette ville immobile du grand ouest américain, une silhouette se profile lentement, Stetson vissé au crâne, long cache-poussière qui claque au vent et éperons qui tintent doucement dans l'air oppressant. Ses santiags foulent le sol de sable à longues enjambées régulières et cette femme, car indéniablement, c'est une femme, se rapproche. Colt à la ceinture, Winchester sur l'épaule et selle de cuir usée par le temps tenue sous le bras, elle semble revenir d'un long périple.

Puis elle s'arrête et du canon de sa carabine soulève le rebord corné par le temps de son chapeau de cow-boy. Deux yeux d'un gris clair apparaissent, puis Benitsuki Tora prend la parole.

-Hello... fait sa voix rocailleuse. Alors? Comment allez vous, chers lecteurs?

Eh oui, me revoilà après une semaine passée au fin fond d'un sacré bled. Et j'ai survécu. Ow yeah. *pose sa Winchester contre le pilier du saloon avec une classe incroyablement western-ique*

Et c'est avec joie que j'accueille de nouveaux revieweurs! **Loucat** (eh ouais, Daleks are everywhere, mouhéhéhé... j'ai commencé Doctor Who et... j'adore, bwahahaha, cette série DÉCHIIIIIIIIRE! j'essaierai de caser d'autres références), **Guest** et **Guest**! (à moins que **Guest** et **Guest** soient la même personne... *neurones qui fondent*) Salut, ô nouveau lecteur sauvage! Maaiiiiiis, c'est que t'es un de mes lecteurs en fait héhé *toute fière* Bienvenue dans cette fic pétée! Cookie? Haaaa, ça fait tellement plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez! *se retient à grand peine de trépigner comme une gamine* *c'est qu'elle a une image de cow-boy viril et imperturbable à tenir*

Comme d'hab, merci à **Lussynlight**,** Zerikya **et **Taraimpératrice **(mouais m'enfin, j'ai eut qu'une semaine de vacs, c'pas juste... *larmes aux yeux malgré son image de cow-boy viril* T'inquiètes, moi aussi j'ai un peu la tête dans le cul là... C'est cool la baston, hein ^^? Je vous préviens, je vais me faire plaisir et vous allez en bouffer un sacré paquet, mouhahahaha, mais vive la folie, vive la folie *est bien déguisée en cow-boy là* Bah j'espère que je continuerai à vous faire rire avec mes conneries!) je vous adore, vous êtes GÉNIALES!

Petit chapitre cette semaine (oui, je galère avec le découpage déjolée...) Et en plus, je m'étais trompée pour le titre du chapitre la dernière fois...

**Discalibur**: Tora-le-tigrou, Beni-le-missile et Kyuusoku-le-nouveau-tigre sont à moi. Le reste... bah c'est pas à moi mais à **Bleach** hein.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6. C'était un Steak... saignant!<span>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_ Tora._

Il n'y a rien de plus grisant qu'un combat. Absolument rien. Il n'y a aucun moment de votre vie où vous pouvez vous sentir plus vivant, il n'y a que lorsque vous la mettez en jeu que vous vous sentez vivre pleinement. C'est grisant. La meilleure drogue du monde. Le plus grand cru de l'univers. Rien ne peut égaler une telle sensation, croyez moi sur parole.

À chaque fois qu'on attaque un hollow, on sait très bien ce qu'on risque là-dedans. C'est un combat, une mise à mort pas une partie de poker au pays merveilleux des petits poneys. On joue nos vies, on le sait, on en est parfaitement conscientes. Mais c'est pas grave, parce que rien au monde ne pourrait égaler cette chose, cette sensation entre toutes. L'une de nous deux pourrait mourir. D'un coup de croc, d'un coup de griffe, d'une attaque plus forte ou plus rapide qu'une autre. Franchement, ce n'est pas étonnant comme constat...

Les hollows qu'ont se fait une joie (immense oui, je dois bien l'avouer, chacun ses pêchés mignons, certains c'est les caramels mous ou les petits enfants pour les plus tordus aux neurones niqués par on ne sait quelles drogues putain de dures, bah nous notre pêché mignon, c'est d'éclater la tronche de Steak) d'éclater dans les règles de l'art sont des monstres immenses, taillés pour faire le maximum de dégâts. Les hollows sont des boules de haine absolue, pétries de rage et de colère.

Heureusement pour nous, ils sont cons comme des politiciens en campagne... mmm, nan, pire. Oui, pire que des politiciens / députés / momies / menteurs professionnels /pourris / démagos. Disons plutôt que les hollows sont cons comme Hulk sur lequel Hulk-bis ou Hulk-version-schizophrène aurait tapé dessus jusqu'à ce que ses deux neurones verts en slip violet piqués aux stéroïdes mutants décèdent violemment. Oh quoique, peut-être pire...

Enfin bref, ils sont cons. Et autant le dire direct, ça vaux mieux pour nous. Imaginez que leurs ex-neurones (enfin, le peu qu'ils avaient à la base quoi) par on ne sait quel miracle démentiel à base de sacrifice de vierge sur un pentacle tracé avec du sang de bouc un soir de pleine lune ressuscitent brusquement... bah on serait pas dans la merde. Genre dans une merde, celle que lâcherait une baleine mutante / intergalactique / gigaaaantesque format galaxie. Parce que franchement, leur connerie est un de nos plus grands atout. La vie peut pas être naze à ce point là.

Et si jamais Kami-sama décide sur un coup de tête, un de ces éclairs de génie qui nous foutent genre une nouvelle épidémie ultra badass qui transforme toute l'Humanité en zombie cannibales qui chantent du reggae parce que cet enfoiré se fait chier, je vous jure, LÀ, je lui met la main dessus et je lui calle la-dite baleine intergalactique dans l'intimité. Trrrès profondément. Et il va pleurer. Je vous jure que je le fait pleurer comme un bébé si il colle des neurones aux hollows. Avec un peu de chance, ils sont trop cons pour que la greffe neuronale puisse prendre...

Sérieux, vous imaginez Steak, Couille ou Polpot avec la cervelle d'Alexandre le Grand? Bah on serait pas foutues tiens. Faudrait direct qu'on prépare nos bûchers funéraires... (a pas pognon pour acheter cercueils) Nan, ils sont cons comme leurs pieds, ce qui n'est pas gentil pour leurs petits petons délicats ceci-dit au passage. Et franchement, ça nous arrange. Parce que oui, à nous deux, le duo de choc de la mort qui tue là, on cumule plus de neurones que ces lobotomisés du bulbe. Je veux bien qu'on soit pas des génies mais enfin être plus intelligent qu'un hollow c'est pas non plus l'impossible...

Ce qui fait qu'on parvient quasi toujours à les latter ou à piquer le sprint du siècle pour ne pas qu'ils nous rattrapent. La preuve, ce con de Steak est tombé en plein dans le mille avant de se prendre Benikyogai le missile, en pleine tronche cette fois ci. Et qui c'est qui a fini en deux morceaux bien sanguinolents, hein? Dans ta face, Steak de con! Je ne suis pas rancunière. Ou juste un peu. Mais en même temps, il m'a foutu à la flotte, j'appelle ça un juste retour des choses.

En tant que hollow bien débile, Steak a pas réfléchi. L'est pas programmé pour de toutes façons. Faut pas aller contre sa nature mon petit Steak... Résultat on l'a eut les doigts dans le nez. Une fois qu'on l'a cloué au sol, il ne restait plus à la Meute qu'à lui trancher tendons des membres et des ailes. Du coup, Steak est devenu une larve pitoyable prête à être décapitée tel un gros lardon sans jambes. D'ailleurs, magnifique décapitation de la part de Beni. Moi, j'avais la gueule format dentition requin occupée à arracher / trancher / déchirer / déchiqueter les muscles et les chairs de cet enculé de Steak qui a osé me foutre, MOI, Tora, à l'eau. Dans une eau toute mouillée en plus... Mais croyez moi, ça m'a pas empêché d'admirer la magnifique décapitation de ce connard de hollow. Héhé, comme si j'allais rater un tel spectacle!

Très beau mouvement, souple, puissant, précis... La lame qui tranche les chairs tendues par le poids de Gyomo sur la tronche de Steak et passe entre les deux vertèbres pour les briser et le décapiter d'un seul coup, moui, un vrai coup de maître. D'habitude, c'est vachement plus galère de les décapiter et il faut à Beni plusieurs coups de hache fructueux et plutôt gores d'ailleurs (hémoglobiiiiiiiiiine!) pour détacher leur grosse tête dégueulasse du reste de leur corps. Oui, c'est pas super classe et délicat.

-Pouah! lâche d'ailleurs l'unique être au monde aux cheveux rouges et armée d'une hache putassière de sa maman qui nique tout.

Sérieusement, elle est réellement dégoulinante de sang des pieds à la tête. C'est ça de taper dans les artères. C'est marrant, avec ses cheveux, ça fait limite camouflage. Bon, camouflage pour la Planète des Communistes bariolée de rouge de A à Z... mais elle est vraiment rouge de la tête aux pieds. Bon, je dois quand même reconnaître que c'est pas l'idéal pour chopper des mecs. Mais pour Halloween (pas tout compris à cette fête humaine moi...), c'est carrément le déguisement du siècle. Elle récupérerait suffisamment de bonbons pour se passer de racket de mémés à Halloween pour deux millénaires.

Et pour chopper suffisamment de caries pour mettre sur la paille tout l'ordre des dentistes. Au bas mot.

Un peu pantelante, je reprends ma forme humaine. Ouuh, des tites lumières, z'ai le crâne qui tourne-euh... J'ai peut-être un peu abusé avec la métamorphose moi. Ça tourne-euh, ça tourne-euh. M'en fout, on a eut Steak. Nyéhéhé.

-Putain, c'est dégueulasse... je fait avec une grimace de dégoût en sentant le sang poisseux passer de mon pelage épais à ma peau délicate.

C'est réellement répugnant comme sensation. Bwêrk.

-La vache! rigole Beni, la tête pleine de sang et des mèches écarlates plaquées par le liquide poisseux sur sa peau, en me regardant avec un immense sourire.

J'adore son sourire; elle donne toujours l'impression qu'elle est la personne la plus heureuse du monde. Même face à son repas du soir qui est qu'une demie-tranche de maigre patte de lapin anorexique. Même dans ces cas là, elle est heureuse. Parce qu'elle n'est plus seule, c'est tout ce qu'elle veut. Elle est sincèrement heureuse.

-Quoi? je grogne sous ma forme humaine, un peu pour la forme.

-T'es tellement couverte de sang qu'on dirait même pas qu't'es à poil.

Ah bah oui tiens c'est vrai, je suis toute nue là... Même pas fait gaffe. Quand on a l'habitude d'avoir une épaisse fourrure blanche qui tient plus chaud que n'importe quel pull aussi!

-Passque tu mates en plus? je lâche, goguenarde.

-Bah...! fait-elle, les joues un peu rouges sous les tâches de sang. Tiens, tes cheveux ont presque la même couleur que les miens avec tout ce sang... enchaîne d'elle d'ailleurs.

-Hin hin, trop drôle. Qui c'est qui m'a arrosée de sang en tranchant ces putains d'artères aussi? je ricane, moqueuse et amusée.

-Oh, qu'elle me fait avec son grand sourire éclatant, j'suis pas la seule à avoir saigné Steak comme un porc.

-Pff... je souffle, faussement méprisante. Cette saleté de hollow n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait. Et encore! Je trouve qu'il aurait mérité pire.

-C'était un Steak... saignant!

Je fixe mon regard gris sur Beni, tout sourire comme pour me convaincre que sa vanne est absolument géniale. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

-Euh... Oublie cette vanne _tout de suite_.

-Quoi, c'était drôle nan?

-Nan.

-Maiiiis... T'es cruelle.

-Dis plutôt que je te rends service.

-À ce point là?

-Hem. C'était le niveau zéro de la vanne, ça.

-Mouais, mouais... fait-elle avec sa petite moue un peu vexée.

-Allez, je fais amusée, appelle notre petit Kyuusoku (_rapide_); notre cher petit tigre doit s'ennuyer à attendre qu'on lui dise de venir...

-Ça marche! s'écrie t-elle d'un coup toute contente avant d'inspirer une immeeeeeeeeeense goulée d'air frais. KYUUSOKUUUUUUUUU!

…

…

BOBO MES TYMPAAAAAAAANS, PUTAIN!

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Benitsuki aux poumons d'acier._

Après avoir gonflé mes poumons olympiques comme une folle furieuse avant de faire le 100m en moins de 4sec montre en main, je beugle le nom de Kyuusoku d'une force à vous déraciner toute l'Amazonie.

Euh... pourquoi Tora me regarde avec des lueurs de meurtre au fond des prunelles là? Hein? Mais dites moi, pourquoi? À l'aiiiiiide! Je veux pas mourir jeune, j'ai que 80 piges! Je suis trop jeune pour mourrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Oui, oui, je coupe là... *se cache derrière son Stetson, piteuse* C'est que j'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de tout taper (comment ça c'est une excuse toute pourrie...?) (oui, bon ok, c'est tout pourri comme excuse). La semaine prochaine, Tora colle des baffes à Beni et on clôt le passage sur Steak! (dans deux semaines, vous aurez un pitit shinigami qui passe dans un passage sur le Seireitei, loin de nos deux psychopathes préférées)<p>

Eh les gens! On vient de passer les **400 vues** *-* pour ces 5 premiers chapitres! Savez que j'vous aime, ô géniaux lecteurs? Nan mais genre sérieux *-*-*-*-*-*-*! Et **Feu et foudre** a des lecteurs dans le monde entier (Belgique, Canada -Sakiie-chan, c'est toi...?-, Chine, États-Unis, Islande, Polynésie française, Royaume-Uni, Suisse, Tunisie, Turquie... O.O)! Merciiiiiii! Vous déchirez GRAVE!

Yahahaaaa!

*tire un coup de feu en l'air avant d'enfourcher son fougueux mustang et de partir au galop vers le soleil couchant*

(oui bon en fait, j'étais coincée une semaine en Bretagne, pas grand chose à voir avec le western... j'avais juste envie de me taper un délire quoi)

-Tu es pathétique...

Lulu! T'es pas mouru! Yihihiiiie! *piétine le Maître des Enfers avec son mustang, juste pour faire chier Lucifer* (passque c'est trop rigolo de l'embêter en fait)

-Arrrrrrrg... connassssse d'hummmmmmaine...

.

Review *-*? Pleeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaase...?

.

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre <strong><span>7. Tu peux m'appeler Maître Tora si tu veux.<span>**


	8. Tu peux m'appeler Maître Tora si tu veux

EYYYYYH, SALUT LES GENS!  
>-Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu gueules dès le début...? Tu me désespère, méprisable humaine.<p>

L'Humanité t'emmerde, mon cher Lucifer. Pis je gueule passque je suis contente. Vouala.  
>-Haha! Toi, heureuse? Alors que t'as <strong>COURS<strong>...?! Grosse blague.

Yep. Parce que j'ai récupéré suffisamment de bâtons de dynamite pour rayer cette école de la carte. Ça va être épique.  
>-Mmm, j'le sens mal ton truc.<p>

Tu m'saoule.

*sors son bazooka*

*le pointe sur Lucifer avec un magnifique sourire*

BOUUUUM!  
>*a pu Lulu*<p>

Juste une petite précision, le Maxim's et la Tour d'Argent sont deux super restos gastronomiques de Paris dans lesquels un repas coûte quasi aussi cher qu'une galaxie. Au bas mot.

**réponses aux reviews**! (genre j'vais pas répondre à mes revieweurs d'amour!) **Taraimperatrice**: waw! mais c'est de famille le "breeeeeeef" J'adore XD! "l'auteur de la fic bizarre" merchiiiiiiii *rougit comme une tomate* (oui! être bizarre EST un compliment!) (eyh, j'suis folle, oubliez pas!) Vive le what the fuck! Ah oui, le langage de Tora est... plutot fleuri (ca m'éclate grave!) Haha, merci chers cousins *fait une courbette* !  
>Et merci à <strong>Loupiote<strong> qui a repéré la référence à Troll de Troys, BD archi épique, **Lussynlight** qui s'est marrée à la blague de Beni, et **Pureya** qui s'est fait victimiser par le site! JE VOUS ZAIMEEEEEE! (nan, sérieux, je vous adore, vous êtes des revieweurs en OR!) (qui qui veux des cookies? *tend des cookies fumants aux lecteurs*)

.

**Discalibur**: **Bleach** po à moi. Benitsuki Tora boude. Benitsuki Tora noie son chagrin dans un pot de crème glacée.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7. Tu peux m'appeler <strong>**Maître**** Tora si tu veux.**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Benitsuki aux poumons olympiques destructeurs de tympans._

_._

-T'en loupes pas une, hein!

-Mé-euh... je fait, toute piteuse et la forme des mains de Tora en rouge sur chacune de mes joues.

Oui, elle m'a collé deux baffes, le tout en beuglant qu'elle avait les tympans fragiles (vu **sa** capacité vocale, presque aussi badass que la mienne, ça m'étonne pas des masses qu'à force ses tympans soient à deux doigts du décès violent et brutal... ) et qu'un de ces quatre, elle allait vraiment m'arracher les tripes avec les dents. Je l'ai déjà vu faire, c'est carrément flippant et super gore. Oui, ça fait peur, oui mais en fait non passque c'est faux.

...

...

… ouhlà, c'était QUOI cette phrase?!

Nan, appelez pas l'asile, j'ai pas la cervelle qui fond... (juste deux-trois neurones qui ont grillé mais je vis très bien sans je vous signale) C'est vrai que je ne suis pas une lumière et que ma dernière phrase a ressuscité Victor Hugo, lui a passé la flamme d'un chalumeau sous la plante des pieds, l'a écorché vif avec un épluche légume rouillé et l'a re-achevé aussi sec d'un bon gros coup de guillotine émoussée (pauvre Vicky quand même, quand on pense au nombre de générations d'élèves qui ont massacré la langue française dans les règles de l'art à lui donner des envies de s'arracher lui-même les yeux... l'aurait mieux fait de pas mourir tiens!) m'enfin quand même!

Juste une petite question... Vous trouvez pas que Vicky Hugo c'est quand même plus... mignon que Victor Hugo?

Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas peur de Tora, même si c'est une psychopathe flippante. M'enfin, ça va pas non?! C'est ma pote, la seule personne à qui je tiens dans ce putain de monde, elle est tout ce que j'ai dans cet univers mal fichu! Je n'ai qu'elle et elle n'a que moi et je serais prête à mourir pour qu'elle puisse vivre sans hésiter une seule seconde, je n'ai même pas à me poser la question. Si il faut que je meure pour qu'elle vive, alors pas de problème. Tora est la seule personne à qui je tiens encore et je ferais tout pour elle.

Voilà!

Et le premier qui n'est pas d'accord avec ce constat, je le laisse en rendez vous galant avec la dentition surdéveloppée de ma pote. Pis après j'en fais des sushis avec ma Kamishini d'amour avant de filer les dit sushis à la Meute. Y'en a un qui est tenté? (je demande, des fois que...)

Kyuusoku (_rapide_) (oui, je sais, son nom est assez galère à prononcer) est un tigre assez jeune et en fait, ce n'est pas très correct de dire qu'il est un tigre. Non, nous ne n'avons pas recueilli dans la Meute un tigre-zombie-mutant-cannibale, ce groupe de chers tigrous est déjà un sacré ramassis de pétés psychopathes, merci comme ça. Nous n'avons pas vocation non plus à récupérer tous les gros dingues du Rukongai, c'est déjà suffisamment épique à gérer comme ça. Donc! Kyuusoku, mon cher petit tigre d'amour, est plutôt un bâtard, genre un tigre et une bêbête d'une autre espèce, à mon humble avis d'être mono-neuronal. Et c'est pas une insulte de dire que Kyuu est un bâtard, je ne passe pas non plus mes journées à insulter le monde entier; même si ça peut m'arriver.

Un bâtard, genre tigre-panthère ou... qui a dit tigre-châmois? (celui qui l'a dit, oui, toi là, je te vois... va te pendre, tout de suite) Un tithère? Ou un pangre alors? Enfin, bref!

Kyuusoku a la robe vraiment claire, d'un très doux jaune mordoré un peu fauve, et striée de bandes sombres typiques des tigres mais sa musculature est beaucoup plus fine (un format crevette quoi), sa tête est également plus fine, son corps plus petit et son ossature plus légère.

Du coup, Kyuu est super rapide. Bah en même temps, il a moins à déplacer, ça aide. P'têt que c'est un tipard en fait... Ou un léogre. Enfin, j'en sais rien! En tout cas, moi, je l'adore ce petit tigre tout maigre tout gringalet. À la fin de chaque baston bien épique made in Rukongai, qualité grosses brutes 100% garantie, il nous rejoint avec un paquet de tissus épais harnachés par nos soins avant la séquence «tronchons la gueule de Steak» sur son dos de crevette à rayures.

Bah oui, Môssieur Kyuusoku est trop fragile pour la baston alors faut quand même qu'il serve à quelque chose. Du coup, on est les seules gonzesses à avoir un courtier qui est en fait une crevette rayée. Et aussi les seules à avoir un tigre «délicat» qui n'aime pas abîmer sa manucure en égorgeant des hollows. J'comprends pas, moi... j'adore éclater des hollows, c'est génial.

-Bwah! je fait dans une imitation très sexy du lapin crétin lobotomisé à vif parce que sinon c'est pas rigolo, essuyant ma tête pleine de sang et mes cheveux trempés de cette saleté de liquide dégueu dans un des tissus de Kyuusoku.

Ah mon p'tit Kyuu, j't'adore!

À côté de moi, Tora a fini de gorger plusieurs bandes de tissu du sang poisseux qui la recouvrait histoire de passer du stade psychopathe pas discrète à psychopathe _un peu_ plus discrète et maintenant, elle se rince dans l'eau de la rivière. Oui, dans l'eau de la rivière toute mouillée. Voui, voui, voui. De l'**eau**. Elle déteste la flotte, m'enfin, le sang c'est pire, faut pas déconner non plus.

Toute contente de retrouver mon p'tit Kyuu chéri, je continue à me débarbouiller comme je peux tout en lui faisant des papouilles sous le museau, ce qui le fait ronronner comme un orgue de Barbarie.

-Eh la gogole, tu me files des fringues propres steup'?

-Pas trempées de sang quoi, passque propres... C'pas la Cour des Miracles ici. je marmonne avant de lui tendre son hakama et son jinbei habituels. Tiens, attrape ça espèce d'exhibitionniste!

Faut dire que là, elle est en mode à poil dans la rivière.

...

Bah ça cache pas grand chose une rivière. Hippie style avec du sang dans les cheveux... yep, on encule toujours autant la logique dans le coin.

-Pff! rigole t-elle en choppant ses fringues au vol. Jalouse de mon corps de rêve?

Je la détaille quelques instants avant de détailler ma platitude anatomique absolue. Y'a pas de justice.

-T'as vu tes seins et ton cul? Évidemment que je suis jalouse, tête de pioche.

-Tu peux m'appeler Maître Tora si tu veux.

-Dans tes rêves! je fait en éclatant de rire.

-Bah quoi, c'est généreux comme offre! me lâche t-elle avec un sourire éclatant et une pose... qui pourrait donner des idées disons, tout en finissant de s'habiller et planquer un peu son affriolante anatomie.

Son jinbei porte d'assez longues manches mais avec le temps, l'encolure s'est abîmée et le tissu s'est usé et donc élimé. Résultat, l'encolure est large, méga large... et planque pas non plus des masses de truc. Du coup, heureusement qu'il y a la bande en dessous parce que sinon même les arbres materaient sa poitrine. Son hakama lui, est tellement usé par le temps qu'il lui fait limite office de short. Cette année la mode est au look épouvantail défraîchi et oublié plusieurs décennies sur son champ!

Oh mon Dieu, les bombes de sexytude qu'on doit être... Enfin!

-C'est bon, on a assez de sang? me demande t-elle en finissant de nouer son vieil obi élimé autour de sa taille fine d'un geste sec.

On! se! calme!

Et reposez moi ces pieux et ces gousses d'ail avant de vous blesser bande de tarés et faites trois pas en arrière! Vouaaalaaa! Comme ça! On a des tronches de vampires, sérieux...? Hem, des psychopathes, d'accord, on nie pas mais des vampires...! Faudrait voir à pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus. Et j'dois bien reconnaître que la couleur de mes cheveux est _plutôt_ suspecte (si peu, si peu...) mais non, on est PAS des vampires assoiffés de sang frais pour s'en repaître goulûment comme un politicien se jette sur ses électeurs.

Par contre, c'est vrai qu'on stocke le sang.

Euuuh... Cette phrase fait vraiment gros déglingués, genre le tueur en série qui ferait rougir Jack l'Eventreur en personne.

À votre avis, pourquoi on est allé troncher la gueule de Steak? Pas que pour le plaisir du sport croyez moi. Bon, ok ca nous éclate, j'avoue. A la base, il nous fallait des médocs et des vêtements, vous vous rappelez? Ce qui nous intéressait chez Steak, outre le fait de lui marraver la gueule dans les règles de l'art tout en s'éclatant en tant que dignes pétées viking que nous sommes, bah c'était son sang.

Je vous explique le tout, pas la peine de faire carburer vos neurones pour rien, «il s'avère que parfois, ça sert pas à grand chose alors arrête de réfléchir moustique et cogne sec» me disait souvent ma mère quand j'étais petite. Ma mère était la voix de la sagesse même je trouve.

Reprenons depuis le début voulez vous, s'agirait tout de même de pas vous perdre en chemin. Il nous faut des vêtements, des médicaments et du savon, ça urge, quelque chose de balaise, genre à côté de cette urgence, évacuer toute la côte ouest des États Unis passque c'est la Troisième Guerre mondiale et que des hordes de poissons piranhas mutants tueurs volants vont venir grignoter ces pauvres ricains comme de chouettes hamburgers bien gras, ça fait même pas urgence, ça fait à peine un «eh les gars, faudrait pas qu'on bouge nos fesses...? putain j'ai trooooooop la flemme... pis bon, ça fera de la régulation de la population, hein...» Grand minimum!

Nan parce que si ça continue, on pourra créer une arme chimique de destruction chimique tellement épique que Kim Jong-un en chiera dans son froc rien qu'avec nos fringues crados. Et où trouver des vêtements en pas trop mauvais état dans nos très chères et très hospitalières Montagnes noires? Non, autant vous le dire tout de suite que vous partiez pas vérifier, ce genre de trucs ne sortent pas du cul des chamois, croyez en notre expérience. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin en ce moment, c'est-à-dire tout ce qu'on peut pas fabriquer / faucher / racketter / extorquer, on ne peut que le trouver qu'à Enkei, alias Bouseux-land.

Pitit problème, on a pas de pognon, on est aussi pauvres que Voldemort est fan de danse classique et passe ses journées à faire du crochet quand il peux pas torturer un ou deux Moldus qui avaient le malheur de traîner dans le coin. En plus, ce bled est un ramassis de psychopathes attachés à leurs baraques branlantes et si facilement inflammables où même une nana enceinte jusqu'aux trous de nez pourrait éclater Chuck Norris d'un seul coup de boule alors j'évite d'y jouer les monte-en-l'air.

On appelle ça l'instinct de survie.

Pas envie de finir empalée sur une fourche aux cris de gros dégénérés moyenâgeux fou de ragede s'être fait dévalisés par une gogole aux cheveux rouge sang, merci bien. Donc! On est aussi pauvres que Stalone est doué en physique quantique. Que dalle! Le vide intergalactique! Même pas deux centimes qui se battent en duel! Bah, on s'en fout un peu en même temps, on en a pas vraiment besoin. On veut bouffer? Pas besoin d'aller claquer un salaire de misère gagné en travaillant comme des dingues dans des conditions qui tiennent plus de l'esclavage moderne qu'autre chose, on sort hache et crocs et on bute une bonne grosse bêbête qui finit en ragoût. En plus, c'est de la viande de super qualité! Tiens, au passage, le ragoût de biche, c'est excellent. Z'en avez rien à foutre, je sais...

Par contre, quand on a besoin de médocs et tout, et tout, on peut pas vraiment partir en chasse hein... C'est vrai, pour les fringues, on a tendance à les racketter. Mais ça reste du made in Rukongai (à côté de ça, le made in China peut faire office de top qualité de luxe à vous faire rougir Louis Vuitton, Chanel et Co, croyez moi sur parole) Donc bon, faut bien qu'on aille au Bled of ze Bouseux si on veux pas terminer en bonhommes de neige une fois l'hiver venu. Et croyez moi, en pleine montagne, ça caille sec!

Seulement, ces gars là sont peut-être de grosses brutes (le gosse de cinq ans qui suce son pouce? itou, tout comme le pépé grabataire en fauteuil roulant qui fait des bulles en bavant, bah en fait c'est Jackie Chan), il y a un truc contre lequel ils ne peuvent rien... Les hollows. Eux, ils ont appris à se battre contre des hommes. Une tête, un tronc, deux bras deux jambes si ils sont chanceux, mais pas plus. Alors forcément, le machin de 30m de haut suréquipé au niveau massacre... Ils sont impuissants, tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire, c'est courir à toute vitesse. Encore que, la plupart du temps, ça sert à rien.

Et nous, on est super ouvertes d'esprit, on fait aucune discrimination, on explose aussi bien nos semblables humains que ces lobotomisés de hollows, no problemo. C'est ça d'être généreuses. Ah, tant de bonté...

Du coup, quand des hollows leur tombent dessus comme un parpaing sur un écureuil innocent, bah ils n'ont plus qu'à accepter leur chouette sort d'Apéricubes. Et là, Bibi à la rescousse! Telle un super héros capé trop classe et trop badass avec le slip par dessus le collant moule-burnes, Super Benikyogai vient leur sauver les miches et paf! ils nous (me) filent tout ce dont on a besoin en remerciement. Enfin, en remerciement, en remerciement... Soyons honnêtes, ça les fait royalement chier de le faire mais bon, c'est une sorte de marché tacite. Je vous sauve la peau, vous me filez ce que je réclame et je retourne dans mes Montagnes, chacun de son côté, point barre, c'est pas compliqué. Même pour des pétés du Rukongai c'est compréhensible, c'est dire à quel point c'est simple, même les frères Bogdanov pourraient comprendre (quoique...). Les neurones au Rukongai, c'est même plus une espèce en voie d'extinction, _c'est_ une espèce éteinte. Nan, sérieux, des neurones au RUKONGAI?! Pourquoi pas un pape gay dansant la Macarena dans un string de cuir à la messe de Noël avant de rouler une pelle à Poutine, tant qu'on y est! Faut arrêter les champi hallucinogènes, sérieux... Adieu, ô pitits neurones, nous n'oublierons pas votre sacrifice...

Donc voilà, les bouseux d'Enkei et les psychopathes que nous sommes ont un marché. Je les sauve, ils me filent ce dont j'ai besoin. Simple.

Faut donc qu'on attire les hollows à Enkei histoire qu'ils s'y abattent comme la misère sur le monde et que je puisse sauver leurs fesses.

Ça va, faites pas ces tronches indignées... Ok, c'est immonde, dégueulasse, immoral, tout ce que vous voulez mais depuis quand faut avoir une morale pour survivre? Et puis bon, ce genre de conneries là, c'est pour les riches, ceux qui vivent sans avoir à survivre. Alors, de la morale au Rukongai, ce serait comme un Bogdanov qui ferait une crise d'intelligence subite. C'est pas compatible, gni-gni-gni, c'est mathématiquement impossible. Et qu'est-ce qui attire un hollow, je vous donne dans le mille... Non, pas une gonzesse à poil, tout ce qui l'intéressait chez Tora c'était son âme, elle était à poil juste parce que passer d'un tigre de trois mètres de long à une humaine d'un mètre et quelques, les fringues tiennent pas.

Ce qui attire un hollow comme un politicien sur un meeting, ce sont des âmes appétissantes, autrement dit celles de gens bien badass.

Je dois reconnaître qu'Enkei doit être un beau frigo à leurs yeux vu la concentration de psychopathes au mètre carré plus élevé qu'à une réunion des super méchants de DC et Marvel Comics réunis. Mais pour être honnêtes, disons qu'Enkei est un McDo: pas trop mauvais, à volonté... mais concrètement, ça vaux pas grand chose. Et nous, bah on est le Maxim's ou la Tour d'Argent: t'as pas grand chose à bouffer, tu te fais plumer jusqu'aux os sans même y laisser ta moelle mais putain de bordel de merde, ce que c'est bon. Par les couilles gangrenées du Kami-sama à roulettes, ÇA c'est du repas. Que deux âmes mais quelles âmes mes aïeux! Nan, sérieux, je compte même plus le nombre de hollows que j'ai pu buter / exécuter / achever / décapiter / éviscérer / massacrer allègrement en à peu près 80 ans d'existence, surtout que grâce à Maman, j'ai commencer à en buter des petits dès que j'ai su marcher. "Pour la baston, plus tu commences tôt mieux c'est!" se justifiait-elle. En même temps, on va dire ce qui est, ma mère était une grosse accro à la baston qui adorait faire la tournée des bars à la recherche d'adversaires à sa hauteur et se friter avec eux jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Du coup, dès qu'un hollow débarque dans notre district du fin fond du trou du cul du Rukongai ou pas trop loin de notre chaîne de montagnes encore pluuuuus lointaines et paumées, bah paf, six coups sur sept il est pour nous, pas pour Enkei. J'sais pas, imaginez que vous ayez d'un côté une superbe tartine de Nutella, genre avec une couche de quatre centimètres et plus de Nutella que de pain... Et de l'autre côté, un œil de thon rongé par les vers, à moitié recouvert de moisissures d'un verdâtre Gollumesque et puant la mort.

Vous choisissez quoi, mmm?

(si jamais vous répondez l'œil de thon, allez vous rendre TOUT DE SUITE à la police, je déconne pas)

(psychopathe)

Bah le Nutella c'est nous et les hollows sont des accros junkies au chocolat, à deux doigts de la crise de manque du siècle. Donc si on veut que ces saletés de bestioles virent accro à l'œil de thon (bwêrk) et laissent tomber le Nutella qui aimerait bien qu'on arrête de le prendre pour un Apéricube pendant sa sieste, faut qu'on les attire à Enkei.

Or, qu'est-ce qui les attire? Une âme puissante. Et comme on est pas assez con pour aller se promener la fleur au fusil à Ploucs-city (surtout qu'on risque de se faire lapider par ces fou furieux, qui peuvent pas voir Tora sans sortir les pieux et les fourches, si on reste trop longtemps) (en même temps, vu notre caractère de merde à chacune, quelque part je les comprends), on a un super stratagème pour leur faire croire qu'il y a des âmes super balaises dans ce bled. D'où le sang de Steak qui imbibe les tissus qu'on va aller planquer là-bas.

Du coup, ces abrutis finis de hollows, qui un odorat un peu trop efficace à mon goût, repèrent et identifient l'odeur massive du sang d'un huge hollow, égorgé comme un vulgaire poulet par nos soins, pile chez ces bouseux. Et quoi d'autre que des âmes super balaises en baston et donc succulentes ou Godzilla pourrait buter un huge hollow? Du coup, ils débarquent, je les sauve, bla-bla-bla, z'avez compris. M'enfin, j'ai de la chance, j'ai le monopole absolu du marché du super-héroïsme à Bouseux-land et je peux du coup faire exploser mes tarifs. Et vive les lois du marché!

Heureusement, il n'y a pas de Godzilla dans le coin, je me retrouverais vite fait au chômage sinon.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cette nuit, on ira placer les tissus de Kyuusoku imbibés de sang aux alentours d'Enkei, le long des faubourgs, en mode ninja de la mort qui tue. Le temps que les hollows leur tombent dessus comme la misère sur le monde, je pourrais me reposer une bonne dizaine d'heures et bouffer un reste de gigot de chamois archi salé pour pas qu'il pourrisse grâce à cette monstrueuse cargaison de sel rackettée il y a un petit paquet d'années et qui nous sert maintenant de frigo et de nettoyant pour les plaies. Je vais faire une bonne grosse sieste et ronfler un bon coup avec le bide de Tora en guise d'oreiller chauffant.

C'est tellement confortable...

Bon, je dois reconnaître que quand elle ronfle, c'est un truc à vous faire écrouler la Grande muraille de Chine d'un seul coup rien qu'avec les vibrations mais depuis le temps, je suis carrément blindée. Si vous vous plaignez du ronflement dégueulasse de votre petit frère (mais si, vous savez, celui que vous rêvez de noyer dans un bassin d'eau de Javel), c'est que vous n'avez jamais entendu de tigre ronfler...

Disons que ca donne un p'tit avant goût de l'Apocalypse.

Grosso merdo.

À côté d'un tigre qui ronfle, le bruit du réacteur d'un Airbus A380 fait carrément douce berceuse agréable.

Un peu fatiguée d'avoir jouée au missile, je me laisse à moitié tomber sur le dos de Kyuusoku qui lui, pète le feu vu qu'il a rien glandé. Mine de rien, la chasse au Steak est crevante.

-Vaudrait mieux qu'on traîne pas trop... lâche Tora, pas plus en forme que moi vu son nombre de métamorphoses successives. L'ourse a mis bas, y'a pas longtemps, je préférerais éviter de la croiser.

Une maman ourse, c'est Terminator. Quand elle a ses petits, t'as pas intérêt à t'approcher de cette jolie peluche sous peine qu'elle t'arrache la gueule d'un seul coup de papatte.

Épuisée, je ne peux retenir un soupir.

-J'suis claquééééééée... je fais en une longue plainte en me remettant toutefois en marche, trainant Kamishini par le manche et le tranchant de sa lame raclant sur le sol dur.

-Courage gogole! rigole Tora en me collant une gigantesque claque dans le dos.

Projetée vers l'avant, je manque de justesse de recracher tous mes poumons. Toute contente, mon amie en profite pour me prendre Kamishini des mains et, avant que je puisse réagir, elle envoie avec force mon arme -15kg au bas mot- dans les airs en beuglant avec force:

-Attrape ca Gyomo!

Aussitôt, la carpette de l'Enfer bande ses muscles et se dresse d'un seul coup sur ses épaisses pattes arrières pour chopper le manche boisé entre ses crocs.

-Lâche ca tout de suite, paillasson à la manque! je beugle comme une furie en me jetant sur lui pendant que Tora explose de rire.

Le tigre m'esquive d'un bond assez souple et commence à trottiner vers notre grotte, Tora à ses côtés.

-Oh le sale enfoiré! je grogne avec un immense sourire carnassier avant de piquer une boulette pour rattraper ces deux vicieux.

-Alors? Tu viens te battre? me lâche t-elle en rigolant.

-BASTOOOOOON! je beugle comme une dingue avant de me jeter sur elle comme une gosse de cinq ans.  
>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>OUI, y'a une référence à Victor Hugo (enfin... paaaas directement parce qu'il est pas le premier à en parler mais... enfin bref, je kiffe Victor Hugo, vouala). Et le coup du «l'attaque des poissons piranhas mutants tueurs volants»... bah en fait c'est le titre d'un vieeeeux film de série B absolument pourrave (oui, ils ont OSÉ faire un film qui s'appelle comme ça) (ça fait peur quand même) (le titre hein parce que le film... )<p>

Il y a également une toute toute toute mini référence à Star Trek si vous avec lu la petite-mais-super-sympa fic de **Raiu-chan** sur le fandom Star Trek 2009, **Scalpel** mais c'est vraiment riquiqui tout mini micro mini.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre. <strong>**Chapitre 8. Joli P'tit Cul? On a un problème.**


	9. Joli Petit Cul? On a un problème

Saluuuuut! J'ai survécuuuuu! *brandit victorieusement le poing en l'air, la main gauche ressemblant à une momie égyptienne suite à une rencontre fortuite avec une cafetière (pleine)*

-Nan, sans blague... T'aurais mieux fait de crever tiens.

Roh, ça va Lucifer, ronchonne pas!

**réponses aux revieeeeews**! (oui, je me tape un délire toute seule...) (m'en fous, j'fais ce que je veux d'abord) Merci à **Lussynlight** (a y'est! ai répondu à ton MP!), **Ptit Laiko **(c'est sûr, l'Enfant blanc était autrement plus sombre que ce délire qu'est _Feu et foudre_, héhé...), **Pureya** (à qui j'ai répondu deux fois pour la même review... *grosse boulette devant l'éternel* alors je sais pas si je suis née direct sans les neurones ou si je les ai grillés à force de faire quinze milles conneries) et **Taraimpératrice **(aaaah! t'inquiètes, moi aussi je KIFFE les bastons! Hé, Bleach est un shonen non? Alors faut que ça cogne sec! Et avec mes deux persos plus proches du barbare viking assoiffé de sang que de la gentille princesse qui attends qu'on vienne lui sauver les miches, vous allez en bouffer de la baston, parole de moi même! M'enfin, ce chapitre était un peu nécessaire, faut bien que j'explique les choses à un moment, on est d'accord!) ! Comme d'hab, vous gérez, je vous aiiiimmeeee!

Comme on me l'a demandé, voilà un pitit récapitulatif des noms des tigres de la Meute (ça serait con que je vous paume maintenant, hé!). Donc, on a:

**- Gyomo** (_cauchemar_), le gros tigre sombre qui n'arrête pas de se chamailler avec Benikyogai,

**- Kyuusoku** (_rapide_), le petit favori de Beni qui est un bâtard tigre / quelque chose de plus fin, super rapide,

**- Akamushi** (_guerrier rouge_), un immense vieux mâle au pelage roussi, et enfin

- **Onibi** (_feu follet_), une des plus jeunes femelles de la meute. Voili voilou!

Dans ce chapitre, désolée, on part loin de Benikyogai et Tora et vous faites la rencontre d'un de mes OC. Pour l'instant, son rôle n'est pas très important mais croyez moi, il en aura un sacré par la suite! Bon, c'est un sacré taré et je m'étais carrément lâchée... Sauf qu'en me relisant, j'ai préféré couper certains passages, un peu... gores. Je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse lire!

.

**Discalibur**: touuuuuuuut est à **Bleach**, de Kubo-sama sauf Shun et ses fantasmes qui eux, sortent tout droit de ma cervelle nécrosée.

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 8. Joli Petit Cul? On a un problème.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Quelque part, loin, très loin du Rukongai, des Montagnes noires et des pétées qui y crèchent._

_._

Je m'ennuie.

Non, sérieusement, je m'ennuie comme un rat mort là. Et croyez moi, la vie -ou plutôt la non vie- d'un de ces rongeurs crevé, les yeux opaques, les tripes à l'air et la cervelle qui moisit... mon Dieu que c'est ennuyeux! Vous n'imaginez même pas.

L'œil morne et aussi expressif que celui d'une vache lobotomisée devant un champ de betterave, j'attrape une des fioles de verre qui traîne devant moi entre mes longs doigts puis m'amuse un peu à tapoter sa paroi transparente de l'ongle de mon index. J'en profite pour remarquer le fait que mes ongles ont un peu l'air d'avoir fait la guerre... Mmm, c'est vraiment peu esthétique ça. Bâclé, négligé... Bah! c'est ça de travailler nuit et jour dans un laboratoire en même temps.

Oh, j'aime bien ce travail -sauf quand je m'ennuie, là j'ai envie de me tirer une balle pour être honnête- mais je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas l'idéal pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui fait toujours attention à ne pas paraître, justement, négligé. J'aime faire attention à mon apparence, voilà tout.

Je m'appelle Dosaimeki Shun, Shun étant mon prénom merci bien. Déjà que ce n'est pas une merveille ce prénom... Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que Dosaimeki en prénom ça, c'est sûr. Je fais 1,85m pour 78kg, je suis du signe astral scorpion, je suis un magnifique mec blond beau comme un dieu grec, je suis célibataire...

(quoi? je me présente, c'est tout)

(la politesse, vous connaissez?)

Bon, d'accord c'est pas vrai en fait je suis pas Scorpion. Le truc, c'est que je suis né mi-septembre, le 18 plus précisément. Du coup, mon vrai signe astrologique c'est Vierge. Ce qui est ultra-naze vu le nombre de blagues au goût douteux possibles -beaucoup trop à mon goût. Alors j'ai décidé que je serais scorpion, ce qui est beaucoup plus classe. J'aime bien le scorpion... petit, discret, distingué mais dangereux, carapacé, mortel au premier coup. Mmmm, comment ne pas aimer cette petite merveille de Mère Nature? Pour une fois qu'elle fait du bon travail!

Sinon, j'adore la cuisine japonaise mais ne me parlez pas de la cuisine occidentale que, malgré mon attirance irraisonnée pour les costumes italiens et tout un mode de vie occidental, je exècre au plus haut point, ou je vous arrache les globes oculaires à mains nues pour vous les faire gober.

Ah oui.

J'allais oublier.

Je m'appelle Shun Dosaimeki, je travaille pour le Bureau de Développement Technique de la 12ème division des Armées de protection de la Cour, physiquement vous me donneriez vinngt-cinq ans, je suis blond avec de magnifiques yeux bleus, célibataire, carrément beau gosse...

… et je suis un psychopathe de haut niveau à tendances névrotico-sadiques et meurtrières.

Bonjour.

.

* * *

><p>D'un petit coup d'œil derrière mon épaule dans le bureau qui m'est attribué dans ce laboratoire plutôt silencieux -de toutes façons, si un de mes collègues se met à faire du bruit... non, je ne le tue pas, je le torture- je vérifie rapidement que je suis bien seul. Ah, le calme, le silence, la solitude... Dieu que ça me plaît.<p>

D'un geste sec, je sors d'un de mes tiroirs un paquet de cigarettes avant d'en sortir une avec une lente délectation. Mes yeux d'un bleu profond pétillant de joie à l'idée de me mazouter les poumons un bon coup, je place le fin tube entre mes lèvres fines délicatement ourlées. Oui, je suis... mmmm, plutôt bel homme. Pour ne pas dire carrément canon. Une fois, une femme m'a regardé et... elle est devenue aveugle.

Si, si.

Puisque je vous le dit!

Oh, quoi, je suis déjà psychopathe, dégénéré mentalement parlant, sadique, impulsif et limite schizo... Je peux bien rajouter mythomane à mon palmarès, non?

Avec un léger soupir de contentement, je me cale un peu mieux dans mon fauteuil à large dossier, clope au bec, avant de sortir mon briquet de cet espèce d'uniforme immonde du BDT. Sérieusement, j'ai l'impression de me trimballer avec une méduse crevée sur la gueule. Très sexy. Ah ces uniformes... ! Bwêrk! Ça ne vaux vraiment pas un de mes costumes italiens, parfaitement cintré.

Avec un petit mouvement du pouce -non, sérieusement, ces ongles c'est une _horreur_- mon briquet lâche enfin la petite flamme salvatrice qui va me permettre d'allumer cette cigarette et continuer à me faire le cancer des poumons du millénaire -pas du siècle non, je suis plutôt... âgé.

Psychopathe et accro à la nicotine...

Personne n'est parfait.

D'un second passage de mon pouce, le clapet métallique du briquet se referme dans un claquement sec, éteignant instantanément la petite flamme orangée. Savourant mon plaisir comme un roi, j'inspire une longue bouffée de fumée âcre. Un pur délice...

Mon poste ici n'est pas très intéressant. C'est... ennuyeux. Et quand je m'ennuie, il me vient toujours des idées... plutôt malsaines. Eyh, on est psychopathe ou on ne l'est pas. Enfin, je ne devrais pas me plaindre, je suis toujours mieux ici qu'en prison. C'était vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ ennuyeux là bas. Je m'ennuyais tellement que j'ai fini par buter tous mes codétenus. Moi qui aime tellement faire durer mon plaisir... J'aime prendre mon temps, voilà tout. Savourer les choses.

Quand ces gars du BDT sont venus me chercher, j'étais prêt à tout accepter pour ne pas continuer à ainsi mourir d'ennui au fin fond de cette prison, même un job de caniche en tutu dans une boîte de strip tease gay. Alors travailler dans un laboratoire, pour quelqu'un comme moi... Un psychopathe à qui l'on offre d'avoir accès à je ne sais combien de substances chimiques et bactériologiques toutes plus suspectes les unes que les autres, c'est comme un curé pédophile au milieu d'une maternelle.

**-****Shun! **fait aussitôt une petite voix dans ma tête.

Bah tiens, la revoilà elle. Super. Agacé, je tire une nouvelle bouffée de poison nicotiné. T'es pas encore morte toi?

**-Eh bien comme tu le vois... non.**

Dommage.

**-Je suppose que je ne disparaîtrait que le jour où tu rendras enfin service à l'Humanité en décédant. Tu sais, genre, suicide.**

Je vous présente ma conscience. Et je vous préviens, elle est chiante. Eh oui, le monstre que je suis a une conscience. Ce n'est pas très logique, mais enfin, elle est bien là. Pour être honnête, ça me casse les couilles plus qu'autre chose et ce, dans les grandes largeurs. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire moi d'une conscience? Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait me servir à quelque chose. Écoutez, quand on arrive à mon niveau, psychopathe de haute volée à tendances névrotico-sadiques et meurtrières avérées, c'est qu'on a étranglé notre saleté de conscience avec les intestins grêles de petits chatons innocents il y a un sacré bout de temps.

**-Shun... On a l'impression que toutes ces pathologies sont des titres pour toi.**

Amusé par la stupidité sans fond de cette petite voix bien décidée à ne pas me lâcher, je ricane, ma clope toujours coincée entre mes lèvres. Parce que ce ne sont pas des titres de gloire peut-être?

**-Non!** s'écrit-elle aussitôt de sa saleté de voix beaucoup trop aiguë et criarde. **Ce sont des pa-tho-lo-gies!**

Des titres.

**-****NAN!** beugle t-elle soudain, agacée.

Parce qu'en plus d'être magnifiquement chiante, cette saleté a les nerfs à fleur de peau et passe son temps à me gueuler dessus.

Écoute petite conne, tout le monde n'arrive pas à mon niveau, ce n'est réservé qu'à une certaine élite, ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui.

**-C'est pas un titre de gloire d'être psychopathe-euh...** se lamente t-elle.

Ah si, ah si. Psychopathe encore, ça va. C'est la base. Ça commence avec un simple trouble de la personnalité...

**-Prends pas ce ton lyrique Shun...** se désole ma conscience devant mon soudain accès de poète.

… au début, ça se caractérise par un certain comportement asocial, loin de ces autres enfants stupides et si simplets. Mais, c'est quand on se rend compte que... eh bien, qu'il n'y a aucun remords, alors là, là on est un psychopathe. Et c'est là que les choses amusantes commencent.

**-Amusantes?!** s'étrangle ma conscience, horrifiée. **Parce que écorcher **_**vif**_** d'innocents petits chatons avant de mettre leurs cadavres dans le casier d'une petite fille, c'était **_**amusant**_**?! **

Amusé par ce vieux souvenir, je glousse. Oh que oui, à hurler de rire...

**-T'es un vrai fou furieux.**

Waw. T'en auras mis du temps avant de le comprendre. Tu te rappelles quand les médecins m'ont diagnostiqué psychopathe de haut niveau?

**-Parce que non seulement tu n'ressens pas de remords, youhou, fête du slip, mais en plus, tu adores ça...**

Héhé, ne soit pas si désespérée très chère.

**-C'est TOI le cas désespéré!** s'énerve t-elle. **Bref! Oui, je m'en rappelle... Putain, comment oublier ça? T'avais 8 ans et déjà ta bouille d'ange, t'as tellement choqué les médecins qu'il y en a un qui a fait une crise de cardiaque parce qu'il avait PEUR de toi, un autre s'est suicidé et le reste de l'équipe ****est encore coincé en hôpital psychiatrique.**

Hin hin.

**-C'est qu'on voit pas tous les jours des pétés dans ton genre. Aucun remords, tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de satisfaire des envies névrotico-sadiques et meurtrières.**

Tout le monde essaye de satisfaire ses envies...

**-Oui enfin, tout le monde n'a pas des envies de MEURTRE!**

Oh, tout de suite les grands mots... Moi, des meurtres? Non, non, non.

**-Tu appelles ça comment le fait de leeeeeenteeeemeeeent éventrer quelqu'un du haut de la gorge jusqu'au nombril, hmm?!**

Quelque chose de... cool? Pas ennuyeux, en tout cas.

**-Oh. Mon. Dieu.**

Le meurtre non, c'est trop simple. La torture, le sadisme, ça... Ça, c'est un peu plus intéressant.

**-****Tu. Me. Répugnes.**

Bah casse toi, je te retiens pas.

**-... ****Espèce de gogole. Je suis ta conscience, je peux pas me barrer! J'ai pas vraiment le choix, hé!**

Mère, elle, me soutenait.

**-****Ta mère...! Ah, parlons-en de ta mère!**

Reste polie veux tu.

**-****Retourne cloper comme une loco et laisse moi parler!**

Avec joie, avec joie... Je m'ennuie, alors...!

**-****Ta mère! Le jour où elle a apprit ton diagnostic... elle a pleuré!**

Réaction tout à fait normale d'une mère.

**-****Elle a pleuré de JOIE!**

C'est bien ce que je disais.

**-****On ne pleure pas de joie en apprenant que son fils est un psychopathe de la pire espèce!**

Bah si. Elle était fière de son fils, c'est parfaitement normal. Un tel diagnostic à un âge si précoce, cela force l'admiration non?

**-****Arrête de te lancer des fleurs, tu veux? Ta mère est aussi pétée que toi, voire pire!**

Nous sommes parfaitement normaux.

**-****La bonne blague! Je te rappelle qu'elle est en tôle À VIE pour viols multiples, kidnapping, torture et meurtres avec barbarie. Tout ce qu'elle croise, mec, meuf ou alien à oreilles pointues, elle le VIOLE. Pire nympho qu'elle, tu meurs. Sa dernière victime, elle l'a étranglé avec son string!**

Mère a toujours été très inventive. Je vois d'ici la tombe du mec _«tué par un string après s'être fait violer par la plus grande nymphomane qui ait jamais été sur Terre»_... Pas classe, pas classe. Mère a effectivement un sacré palmarès. À côté d'elle, Jack l'Éventreur est vraiment une petite bite.

**-****D'ailleurs, toi aussi t'étais en prison.**

Comme tu le dis, j'étais. Je suis beaucoup mieux ici.

**-****Mouais... Mais tu t'ennuies.** **Et franchement, quand tu t'ennuies, je flippe.**

En même temps, si ils me laissaient m'amuser avec un ou deux cobayes...

**-****Shun! Ce sont des cobayes hu-mains!**

Non, sans blague... Je ricane. Pff, ça ne serait pas intéressant sinon. J'ai passé le stade des chatons il y a un siècle ou deux. Mais j'ai même pas le droit de m'approcher des substances chimiques...

**-****Manquerait plus que ça tiens... Boude pas. Je te rappelle que la dernière fois que tu t'es «amusé» avec quelqu'un, tu as fait mumuse avec ses tripes jusqu'à ce que son cœur lâche.**

Oui, merci je m'en rappelle très bien.

**-****Tu es un GRAND malade.**

Tu te répètes, t'es au courant?

**-****Je suis ta conscience, je fais mon job.**

N'empêche que je m'ennuie quand même.

**-****Eh, je fais ce que je peux!**

Si je pouvais te torturer ce serait sympa mais...

**-****Woh! Tu m'approches, je hurle au viol!**

Agacé par cette voix qui ne cesse de prendre mon crâne pour un forum de discussion publique, je pousse un long soupir désabusé. Je dois être le seul type au monde à avoir une conscience aussi stupide ou...?

**-****Je suis pas stupide!**

Bah si.

**-****Non!** piaille t-elle.

Si, si, si. Tu veux hurler au viol? Vas-y, tu m'expliques qui va t'entendre?

**-****Bah t'es à moitié schizo, alors avec un peu de chance...**

Oh mon Dieu!

**-****Mais quoiiiiiiiii?!** chouine t-elle de sa voix aiguë.

Et comment veux tu que je te viole, gogole?! Tu es ma conscience, ce n'est pas possible!

**-... ****J'y avais pas pensé.**

Tu me désespère. Je grogne, agacé. Plus je m'ennuie, plus mon caractère devient ronchon. Moi qui suis un tel gentleman en temps normal, si calme, si doux...

**-****Doux mes fesses, ouais!**

Oh, mais quel langage...

**-****Torturer quelqu'un juste parce que tu t'ennuies, je n'appelle pas ça de la... douceur.**

Chacun son point de vue.

**-****T'as vraiment un problème.**

Sans blague. Tu t'es enfin acheté des neurones pour arriver à une telle conclusion ou je peux appeler ça un miracle?

**-****Hin, hin, très drôle.**

Écoute, je m'ennuie alors je fais ce que je peux.

**-****Bien fait pour ta gueule alors**.

Oh parfait, dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à aller m'amuser un peu avec mes chers collègues. Ou un cobaye si j'arrive à en chopper un.

**-****Hopopop! Stop Mr le Violeur!**

Mr le Violeur? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce titre, une énième insulte au bon goût de ta part? Et si loin de ma grandeur!

**-****Du calme avec l'ego, tu es déjà suffisamment narcissique comme ça. Et j'ai pas trop envie d'aller te voir «faire mumuse» avec tes pauvres collègues.**

Oh ça va... je bougonne.

**-****Surtout que je sais ce que tu as en tête...**

Tu _es_ dans ma tête. Débile.

De plus en plus énervé par cette discussion stupide, futile et sans intérêt avec un des probables symptômes de ma schizophrénie latente, je jette d'un air négligent mon mégot dans ma petite poubelle métallique où il finit de se consumer lentement. Puis je me lève souplement avant de faire quelques pas dans mon bureau. Au début, je travaillais avec le reste de l'équipe dans l'espèce de grande pièce commune remplie de divers matériel scientifique tout droit sortit du labo d'un Frankenstein dégénéré shooté aux fraises Tagada ou je ne sais trop quoi. Mais... hem, disons qu'à la suite de certains de mes comportements, le capitaine alias Tête de Fou Furieux -sérieusement, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce maquillage immonde...? cet homme n'a aucun goût!- a préféré me cloîtrer ici tout seul avant que je ne viole chaque membre de son cher BDT. Enfin, sauf l'espèce gros truc avec les yeux rétractiles là...

**-****Ta mère, elle, elle se le serait tapé.**

Laisse ma mère tranquille toi. Je me retrouve donc ici avec rien sur quoi fantasmer.

**-****Si tu n'avais pas essayé de violer ce Lin aussi...**

Je te signale que je ne l'ai même pas touché!

**-****T'étais à poil, le sourire de Scar sur la tronche et les yeux les plus lubriques que la Terre ait jamais porté. T'avait marqué sur la tête en vert fluo et néons lumineux «JE VAIS TE VIOLER»**

À ce point là?

**-****Pire. T'as une gueule d'ange alors les gens ne se méfient pas. Seulement, dans les douches, t'as décidé que le fameux Lin et son joli petit arrière train allaient passer à la casserole...**

Jamais pensé qu'il pouvait hurler aussi fort que ça.

**-****T'es au courant que maintenant, il convulse de peur dès qu'il voit un blond?**

Je lâche un long ricanement macabre avant de m'allumer une nouvelle cigarette.

**-****Tentative de suicide par nicotine?**

Rêve pas.

Enfin, j'ai laissé tomber Lin. Oh, peut-être qu'un jour, si j'ai l'occasion... je ne dis pas non, ça fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas pu réellement m'amuser avec quelqu'un.

**-****Psychopathe et pervers... eh bah on est pas dans la merde!**

Non, maintenant...

**-****Quoi? Me dis pas que t'as quelqu'un d'autre en tête!**

Quelqu'un...? Mmm, non, plutôt une partie bien précise de son anatomie.

**-****Tu penses à QUI?! Pas à l'autre Fou Furieux quand même?!**

Nooon... Au meilleur coup du BDT.

**-****Et c'est...?**

Oh mon Dieu, t'es vraiment débile hein. Pour une partie de mon esprit, c'est marrant que tu ne captes pas.

**-****À croire que je suis la seule partie saine de ton être.**

La plus conne aussi.

**-****Gni-gni-gni.**

Magnifique sens de la répartie. Allez, si je te parle des plus belles fesses masculines que je n'ai pas vu depuis... oh, au moins deux siècles. Un dos aux larges épaules sans être trop musclées qui s'affine délicatement au niveau de sa taille avant de chuter sur ses reins, des hanches parfaitement dessinées avec ce qu'il faut de maigreur pour faire doucement ressortir l'os de son bassin, des fesses rondes et fermes ce qu'il faut sans être pour autant trop rebondies, une forme douce et affriolante...

**-****Euh, si tu ne me décris que ses fesses, je vais avoir du mal.**

Akon, banane.

**-****Tronche de pics, là?**

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom... Évidemment que je te parle d'Akon. Ah ces fesses, ces fesses...

**-****Tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour voir ses fesses? Nan parce qu'entre le hakama et la blouse du BDT, tu peux pas voir grand chose, si?**

Hin hin. Tant de naïveté...

**-! ****Tu l'as maté sous la douche!**

Évidemment que je l'ai maté sous la douche. Je me suis incrusté avec lui aux bains, je me suis collé à lui, je l'ai regardé dormir, je lui ai mis une main au cul, je lui...

**-STOP! Je veux pas savoiiiiiiiiir!**

Tss, je suis le seul taré au monde à avoir une conscience farouche comme une pucelle... En tout cas, ce gars est d'un frigide!

**-****C'est-à-diiiiiire...?** fait cette saleté de voix d'un ton angoissé.

Des mois que je lui fait du rentre-dedans et Môssieur ne réagit pas. Un beau gosse comme moi... C'est d'un vexant!

**-****En même temps, faut dire que personne de sensé n'accepterait de venir dans ton lit sachant qu'il risque fort d'en ressortir en plusieurs morceaux.**

Je m'en fiche, je veux son cul, je l'aurais.

**-****C'te poésie...**

Et je te signale que je suis parfaitement capable de me faire passer pour quelqu'un de très doux et très gentil.

**-****Avec ta tête d'ange en même temps et ton talent d'acteur oscarisé, ce n'est pas étonnant que beaucoup des gens tombent dans le panneau. Seulement, tu oublies deux-trois petites choses. Primo, il a bien vu la manière dont Lin est traumatisé par ta tête...**

Pff, ce n'est qu'un détail et ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter.

**-Et secundo, il a pas du tout l'air intéressé je te signale.**

Amusé par la naïveté de la saleté qui squatte mon crâne, je ne peux retenir un petit gloussement, faisant voler quelques unes de mes éclatantes mèches blondes qui tombent devant mes grands yeux bleus. Comme si c'était un problème... Mais je dois reconnaître que ce gars m'énerve un peu à ne pas réagir à mes nombreuses avances.

**-Peut-être qu'il préfère les femmes.**

Parce que tu crois que ça va m'arrêter peut-être?

**-Ou alors il en a vraiment rien à battre. Ce gars est un scientifique pur jus, ça m'étonnerait même pas qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'à ses expériences pétées.**

Tu sais quoi? Ça ne rend l'entreprise que plus intéressante! Parce qu'il est hors de question que je laisse Joli Petit Cul m'échapper.

**-****Arg. C'est **_**quoi**_** ce surnom...?**

Je l'aurais, crois moi. À cette idée alléchante, ma langue fine passe le long de mes lèvres délicatement purpurines tandis que mes prunelles claires s'étrécissent. Peu importe le temps que ça me prendra, mais je vais me faire ce cul.

**-****Tu fais peur.**

Je vais l'attraper, l'attacher, lui **biiiiip!** ma **biiiiip!** bien **biiiip!** dans le **biiip!** puis je... **BIIIIIIIP!**

…

Tu fous quoi là?

**-****Censure**.

Tu es sérieuse là?! je grogne, agacé par l'énième intervention de cette saleté. Laisse moi fantasmer en paix!

**-****Fantasmer? T'es au courant que tes **_**fantasmes**_** violent allègrement les droits de l'Homme? Juste?**

Me parle pas de viol, tu vas me donner des idées. Oh que j'ai hâte de voir sa tête voilée par le plaisir lorsque je le **biiiiip**!

Tu te fous de ma gueule?!

**-****Oui. Ça m'amuse.**

Agacé, je lâche un long sifflement entre mes dents.

**-****Pis je suis ta conscience, faut bien que je fasse mon job, eh!**

Je vais te BIIIIP!

Furieux, je me redresse brusquement en envoyant voler d'un seul coup ma lourde natte blonde tissée d'or dans mon dos avec une furieuse envie d'aller torturer des chatons vu que je ne peux pas mettre la main sur cette saleté de conscience qui couine de trouille.

Avant de me rendre compte que ce n'est pas elle qui vient de lâcher ce «BIIIIP!» sonore.

Non, ce n'est pas cette connasse professionnelle qui gueule mais un des nombreux équipements scientifiques sur lesquels je travaille en ce moment. C'est tellement rare qu'elle réagissent que je n'ai même pas reconnu cet avertissement sonore.

Sourcils froncés et cigarette au bec, je me penche vers l'écran de contrôle où apparaît le rapport d'incidence. Mes yeux bleus glissent rapidement sur les chiffres affichés. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces résultats...?

.

* * *

><p>-Joli Petit Cul? j'appelle en me tenant nonchalamment contre la chambranle de la porte de mon bureau, le reste du BDT sous mes yeux. On a un problème.<p>

Une sorte de hurlement strident résonne dans la pièce juste avant que Lin-ma-chère-ancienne-petite-victime-aux-cuisses-si-fines (**Pédophile!** me lâche outrée ma conscience) ne quitte la pièce à une vitesse défiant toutes les lois de la physique.

**-T'es au courant que tout le haut de ton kimono est ouvert et que tu as le torse ****quasi ****à l'air là?**

Je lâche un long soupir mental. Ma conscience est stupide, mais stupide...

**-****Parce que c'est fait exprès?!** s'étrangle t-elle.

Évidemment.

**-****Exhibitionniste!**

En l'ignorant royalement, je sors de mon bureau pour aller rejoindre Akon et coller lentement mon torse le long de son dos si bien musclé. Amusé de le voir ne pas réagir plus que ça à ma présence, je pose ma tête sur son épaule, mes lèvres délicates à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Ainsi positionné, tout contre lui, j'avoue que je commence à avoir des idées plus ou moins salaces quand à son arrière-train -et le reste hein, tant qu'on y est.

**-****Pervers.**

Je sais, je sais. Je m'adore.

-Tu me colles. lâche Akon, les lèvres mi-closes pour ne pas faire tomber ce qu'il reste de son mégot à moitié consumé.

Sans blague. Et je vais te violer, aussi.

**-****AU SECOURS!**

Tss, tss, reste calme petite conscience. Le viol, ce n'est que le début. Et puis, ce n'est pas ma faute si il a un cul aussi bandant.

**-****Un jour, tu vas te retrouver en tôle pour de bon et là, je te pourrirais la vie non-stop en chantant de niaises chansons d'amour jusqu'à ce que ta cervelle dégénérée fonde totalement et que tu passes ta journée par terre, à baver et à regarder les papillons passer.**

Ouh, j'ai peur.

Adressant à ma -superbe- future victime le regard le plus innocent que le monde ait jamais porté depuis l'invention du Chat Potté de Shrek -oui, je regarde Shrek- je me redresse légèrement sans m'éloigner pour autant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dosaimeki?

-Nanana! je fais avec un petit sourire mutin juste ce qu'il faut d'un mélange dosé de candeur et de luxure pour qu'il ne sache pas à quel point j'ai envie de le prendre sur la table, là, _tout de suite_.

**-****Au secours...**

Va te bourrer la gueule avec du whisky et fous moi la paix.

**-****Glou-glou-glou.**

-Appelle moi Shun, Akon. je roucoule.

Et paf, prends toi ce sourire 24 carats qui fait mouiller sa culotte à n'importe quelle nana à moins de 30m. Sauf qu'en voyant la non-réaction absolue de Joli Petit Cul, ma conscience éclate d'un rire suraigu à deux doigts de la hyène sous Mescaline. Elle a de la chance que je ne puisse pas lui mettre la main dessus, je me ferais des chaussons de sa peau avec joie.

-Bof. me réponds mon beau brun.

…

Au moins ça me fait une réponse, c'est déjà ça.

-Tu m'expliques ce que tu veux? me fait-il en retournant à ses tubes d'expérimentation comme s'il n'avait pas un pur beau gosse -moi quoi- lascivement collé au cul et limite la bave aux lèvres.

Limite.

** - T'as pas vu ton regard lubrique**... **Putain, j'vais en faire des CAUCHEMARS!**

Tant mieux.

Avec une pointe de regrets, je m'écarte de mon fantasme sur pattes en lui faisant une petite moue aguicheuse et en papillonnant des cils, que j'ai étonnamment longs.

-Tu te rappelles ma machine qui se mettait à sonner n'importe quand? Tu sais, celle qui permet de repérer les signatures énergétiques des huge hollows lorsqu'ils arrivent à pénétrer Soul Society?

-Tu veux dire, me corrige t-il avec son air plus-blasé-que-ça-tu-meurs (je pourrais faire un strip tease intégral pile devant lui qu'il ferait toujours sa même tronche de deux de tension), celle conçue par le capitaine?

-Que j'ai réparée et améliorée. je corrige avec un petit sourire.

-Si tu le dis.

C'est ça, mon travail au BDT. Je répare les choses. Oh, pas que je sois un scientifique ou quelque chose dans le genre, non, je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de faire des études entre mes divers... amusements et tout ce que ça entraînait pour ne pas me faire attraper par la police. Seulement, malgré mes penchants que la loi réprime, mon cerveau reste ce qu'il est : absolument génial. Et il n'est rien en ce monde qu'en observant et étudiant suffisamment je ne puisse réparer et rendre à son état d'origine.

-Vous pensiez qu'elle déconnait vu les résultats qu'elle donnait. Vous me l'avez donnée, je l'ai réparée.

-Et?

-Elle continue à recevoir les même résultats. Elle ne déconnait pas. Les résultats sont bons. Je viens à peine d'en recevoir un. La machine est réparée, _je_ l'ai réparée, les résultats ne peuvent qu'être justes.

-Impossible. lâche mon bel Akon en tirant une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette. Cela signifierait que des huge hollows meurent dans les districts externes les plus reculés du Rukongai.

Amusé par le ton de sa voix toujours aussi monocorde, je me rapproche encore un peu de lui sans qu'il ne sourcille avant de lui coller un petit baiser humide sur le bout du nez. Ce qui le fait fugacement froncer le-dit nez.

Une réaction! Victoire!

**-J'vais vomir...**

-Non, je fais. Ça veux dire qu'il y a en ces endroits reculés quelque chose de capable de tuer des huge hollows. Sans zanpakuto. Et ce, depuis un sacré bout de temps sans s'être encore fait tuer...

-Donc il y a un problème.

-Bien résumé mon chou.

-Il va falloir contacter la 9ème division pour qu'il enquêtent. fait-il sans relever son petit surnom.

Chouette, le duo des 69! Je rêve de me faire un plan à trois avec ces deux là, avec des menottes, un fouet, du chocolat...

**-Silence... **se lamente ma fichue conscience.** Raaaah, va falloir que je me lave la cervelle à la JAVEL!**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà! Les choses commencent lentement à se mettre en place! Les shinigamis vont débarqueeeeer! (mais po tout de suite tout de suite) Alors? Vous pensez quoi de Shun? Hein? "Flippant"? Mmm, ouais, j'avoue qu'il est pas net... À la base je voulais en faire un peu un personnage à la Moriarty dans Sherlock de la BBC. Mais entre temps, mon cerveau pété est passé dans le coin, l'idée de base est partie en sucette et je me suis éclatée comme une petite folle, notamment avec sa conscience... Du coup, ça donne ça. Enfin, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouvel OC! D'ailleurs, j'en ai d'autres qui vont arriver: Sûuko, Kaede la maman de Benikyogai, Kandai... Enfin, vous verrez bien!<p>

«alien aux oreilles pointues»... Of course que c'est Spock. Hé. Star Trek. Tout simplement. STAR TREEEEEK PAWAAAAAAA!

Et sinon, y'a que moi qui trouve que Scar du Roi Lion a un sourire de pédophile ou...? Nan, sérieux, il fait peur. (enfance traumatisée par les Disney... je vous jure!)

-EYH!

Ouhlà, pourquoi tu gueules, mon cher Lucifer?

-Mais t'as enlevé tous les passages croustillants que j'avais mis sur Shun!

Ils n'étaient pas croustillants... *retient de justesse une envie de vomir son quatre heures en se souvenant tous les passages écrits par Lulu qu'elle a du couper* Ils étaient **PUTAIN DE GORE**!

-Pff, petite nature...

.

Ciao, je vous dis à samedi pour un nouveau chapitre du **Regard de l'aveugle **et à mercredi prochain pour le retour de nos deux vikings pétées!


	10. Maman, t'as pas de couilles

Désolée pour le retaaaaaard! *se jette à plat ventre devant des hordes de lecteurs armés jusqu'aux dents*

J'ai vraiment deux tonnes de boulot en ce moment, c'est hard core (faut faire péter l'écooooole! wééééé!)! Enfin bref, voilà donc ce nouveau chapitre, je vous laisse le découvrir tout de suite ^^

« le fait qu'elle se serve du sang en guise d'appat pour attirer les Hollows dans des endroits plein d'innocents pour pouvoir sauver ces derniers et se faire remercier » Bouhahaha, mais c'est exactement ça Zeri! Comment ça, c'est pas moral...? Bah voui ^^ (welcome to the Rukongai!)

Et non, déjolée, Benikyogai et Tora ne finiront pas ensemble (putain, mais ça ferait un super couple quand même... RRRAAAH! *s'arrache les cheveux*) Leur relation est certes très fusionnelle mais pas amoureuse. (je rappelle qu'on a pas le droit de taper l'auteur! *se planque derrière Lucifer, des fois que*) Et non, la conscience de Shun... bah c'est sa conscience, pas plus. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas le seul perso à avoir à supporter une conscience... En tout cas, quand c'est un _zanpakuto_ qui parle c'est en italique, comme dans mes autres fics et quand c'est une **conscience** c'est en gras. Voili voilou.

Eyyyyyh, bienvenue **Akuma no Kistune** (ton avis sur ce délire sous Mescaline *-* ?) qui m'a rajoutée en fav' (eh ouais, je peux vous voir!) Et merci à vous, fidèles et géniales revieweuses! **Loupiote**, **P'tit Laiko**, **Lussynlight**, **Akane** (WÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ, une nouvelle revieweuse! *entame une ridicule danse de la joie* merci, merci, merci, merciiiiiiiiiii! Hein? Comment ça, est-ce que je suis saine d'esprit? moi? pas du tout XD Merci pour tes complimeeeents *fais une petite courbette* et j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite!), **Taraimpératrice** (ahah! il est cool hein, Shun?! *a de lourds problèmes psychologiques* Sa mère aussi est bien grâtinée mais bon, elle vous la verrez dans super longtemps. On est d'accord, Shun devrait être en tôle... U.U' De même que Mayuri en fait. Oh, nos deux tarées au Seireitei... *songe à la scène devant les capitaines*... *et se marre toute seule* Mais si, mais si, elles vont devenir de gentilles petites filles modèles respectueuses de l'autorité... BOUHAHAHAHA? c'est pas crédiiiiiiiible!)et **ZERIKYAAAAAAAAA**! (quoi? où ça une junkie en manque XD ? eyh, trois reviews d'un coup, c'est Noël... ze t'aimmmmmmeeeeee!) Bon, j'arrête de blablater avant de saouler...

.

**Discalibur**: touuuuuut est à Kubo-sama sauf Beni, Tora, la Meute et la moman de Beni.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 9. Maman, t'as pas de couilles.<span>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Assise dans un coin de la pièce, le petite fille ne bouge pas. Les paupières closes et ses traits enfantins immobiles sous la concentration, ses sourcils fins de gamine sont froncés et elle se concentre du mieux qu'elle peut.

Pas un mouvement.

Bouger, c'est être repérée.

Et être repérée, c'est se faire tuer.

Là au moins, ce n'est pas trop compliqué à comprendre, pas comme toutes ces leçons sur comment tenir toutes sortes de lames, des sabres asiatiques aux couteaux de cuisine en passant par les couteaux de chasse, de sorte à être la plus meurtrière et efficace possible. Dieu que ça avait été chiant ça...!

Elle est toute petite, 6 ans grand maximum mais malgré son jeune âge, elle a déjà compris ce principe : tout faire pour survivre, à n'importe quel prix. Pourtant, elle ne vit pas dans la pauvreté ou dans un environnement dangereux qui mettrait sa vie en jeu. Au contraire, cette petite fille a même de la chance de ce côté là, soyons honnêtes.

Le kimono pour enfant dans lequel on l'a engoncée malgré ses -vives et bruyantes- protestations n'est certes pas un vêtement de luxe mais n'est pas non plus à la portée de toutes les bourses, surtout son obi (_nœud de kimono_) qui ceinture sa taille juvénile, tissé dans une soie sans conteste de grande qualité et brodée de long fils argentés formant de superbes motifs d'une certaine complexité distinguée. Sa coiffure également, en équilibre sur sa petite tête de gosse, est assez sophistiquée mais pour le coup, c'est sa mère qui l'a coiffée, patiemment et minutieusement le tout en jurant allègrement que «putain de merde, ça devrait être interdit de faire des pinces à cheveux aussi petites, bordel», en relevant ses longues mèches soyeuses et lisses sur le haut de son crâne, les piquant de quelques petits bijoux délicats et de longues baguettes fines de bois ouvragé.

Concentration.

_Tu bouges, tu meurs. Tu as compris? Alors ne bouge pas. Reste immobile. _

Les yeux clos, elle se concentre sur chaque bruit de cette pièce et fait de son mieux pour s'empêcher d'aller gratter le bout de son petit nez en trompette qui commence à la gratouiller sec. La petite a beau essayer de fixer son esprit sur autre chose, tiens par exemple la petite chaleur rigolote de la bougie devant elle qui danse sur le bout de ses doigts potelés d'enfant, rien à faire, plus le temps passe et plus ce fichu tarin décide de l'embêter. Trahie par son propre corps... Arg. On ne peut plus compter sur personne...!

_Tu dois te concentrer. Concentre toi sur ton corps, sur ce qu'il peut percevoir et sur rien d'autre._

Bah oui, elle veut bien elle, hein, pas de problème. Seulement, y'a son nez qui est entré en sécession là et cette saleté, dans sa grande rébellion contre l'atroce tyran Cerveau qui lui ordonne de ne pas bouger d'un pouce vient d'enrôler ses mains prises d'une subite et irrépressible envie de salsa parce qu'elles s'emmerdent sec et qu'elles en ont marre de cette bougie et sa lueur dansante à la noix ainsi que ses jambes qui commencent à être envahies par des fourmis, sensation absolument atroce s'il en est. Chouette, son corps est un champ de bataille...

- YABAHAAAA! hurle soudain une voix aiguë pile devant elle.

Aussitôt, la petite fille ouvre ses grands yeux d'un brun sombre... et voit une femme au visage caché dans l'ombre, environ la vingtaine et la dominant de toute sa taille d'adulte abattre vers elle en hurlant et ce, à toute vitesse, une immense hache de guerre beaucoup trop acérée à son goût. Immédiatement, les jambes ankylosées de la petite se détendent et elle se jette brusquement sur le côté, esquivant de peu la lame meurtrière qui s'abat violemment sur le parquet, pile à l'endroit où elle se trouvait une demie seconde plus tôt. La femme, sans marquer de temps d'arrêt, envoie aussitôt son pieds percuter l'estomac de la gamine à pleine vitesse. Les doigts de pieds, recourbés ce qu'il faut pour frapper efficacement, heurtent la petite fille de plein fouet et celle-ci, sous l'impact, se fait violemment envoyer voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Limitée dans ses mouvements par son kimono à la con qui lui enserre les jambes, elle parvient tout de même à amortir sa chute du mieux qu'elle peut et ce, grâce à ses réflexes taillés à vif depuis sa toute petite enfance.

- Tu vois, moustique? fait la voix de la femme. Je te l'avais dit, tu n'étais pas assez concentrée et tu ne m'as pas attendue arriver. Tu n'étais pas sur tes gardes. Allez, viens là mon microbe rien qu'à moi!

Un peu groggy par le choc et les chœurs de l'Armée Rouge un soir de cuite à la vodka frelatée chantant à tue-tête sous son crâne modèle format réduit, la petite fille la laissa l'attraper par le nœud de son obi pour la soulever dans les airs.

- Ahlàlà, se lamente faussement l'adulte qui porte la gamine à bout de bras, suspendue par le nœud de son kimono, mais regarde moi ta coiffure! Ça ne ressemble plus à rien tout ça!

Amusée par le ton dramatique, la petite se met à rigoler, serrée dans les bras de la femme qui vient de la prendre tout contre son cœur.

- Tu vois Maman que ça ne servait à rien de passer autant de temps à la faire! lâche sa fille avec un air de dire «ma-logique-est-implacable»

- Ah, ma p'tite morveuse! rigole t-elle amusée par la bouille de sa gamine en frottant le bout de son nez contre le sien. Mais les femmes se doivent d'être belles ma petite Benikyogai.

- Mouais, mais c'est long et c'est chiant. répond t-elle avec un visage candide au possible, limite Bambi-esque.

- J'avoue... lâche sa mère. Ça peut être assez casse-couilles!

- Maman, t'as pas de couilles.

- J'en ai pas besoin, hé!

- Tu m'as fait mal... grommelle la petite fille en jouant du bout des doigts avec une des mèches écarlates qui s'est échappé de sa coiffure un peu... bancale, maintenant.

- Je t'avais prévenue. fait sa mère en haussant les épaules. Tu dois faire attention à ce que tu perçois. J'ai juste attendu que tu relâches un peu ta concentration et... paf.

- Pas ma faute, nez qui pique.

-Mmm, oui. admet-elle. Nez qui pique, c'est vicieux. Et comme je t'ai eut par surprise, tu as été prise de vitesse. Tu t'es uniquement concentrée sur ma hache et pas sur le reste de mon corps, du coup...

- Paf. résume Benikyogai.

- Exact. En tout cas, jolie réception microbe!

Toute contente, la gamine étire un large sourire, fière comme un coq sur son tas de fumier. Haha, elle, elle gérait. Hulk? Pff, du menu fretin!

-Tu gueules fort, Maman.

-Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je suis une femme. Si je veux que quelqu'un m'écoute dans ce monde de mecs, faut que je me fasse entendre.

_**Assez.**_

La jeune femme fait redescendre sa fille au sol pour arranger quelque peu sa tignasse à la couleur si peu discrète. À croire qu'elle avait trempé la tête de sa fille dans des baquets de sang à sa naissance.

Ah, son accouchement... Yerk. Elle en avait vécu des moments durs et bien douloureux. En tant que buveuse invétérée, bagarreuse de haute compétition et forte en gueule à vous convaincre Terminator de fermer sa gueule et de dire bonjour à la dame et avec le sourire s'il-te-plaît, il lui était arrivé pas mal de trucs bieeeeeeen douloureux-nique-sa-maman-la-pute. Notamment la fois où elle a réussit à se briser on ne sait par quelle bagarre encore bien épique, l'os du fémur à savoir l'os le plus épais du corps humain.

_**Assez**__._

Et sur le coup, l'os était ressortit par devant en mode touriste. Coucou.

Du coup, elle dû 1°) ne pas s'évanouir malgré sa cuisse qui faisait portes ouvertes, 2°) remettre cette saleté d'os en place à mains nues, toujours sans tomber dans les vapes comme une femmelette et ce qu'elle avait réussit à faire en vidant grosso-modo trois bouteilles de whisky à moitié frelaté et enfin 3°) recoudre le tout avec un sacré coup dans le nez. Résultat, maintenant elle a une cicatrice de forme... artistique sur la cuisse.

Enfin bref. Ça, ça avait été douloureux, quelque chose de gore. Eh bien, elle se serait elle-même brisé les deux fémurs en format puzzle de 8 000 pièces avec joie plutôt que de passer par un accouchement. Dieu que ça faisait mal!

Saleté de mère Nature.

Et vivement l'accouchement par téléportation.

_**Assez**__._

- Bon, et toi, montre moi comment tu te fais entendre, moustique. lâche sa mère avec un de ses grands sourires carnassiers.

- Concours d'insultes? demande la petite avec la galaxie toute entière brillant au fond de ses grandes prunelles brunes.

- Yep. Fais moi entendre tes talents lyriques ma grande!

- Nique ta maman.

- Classique. Mais toujours efficace!

- Va mourir les tripes à l'air et les yeux bouffés par des corbeaux.

- Mmouais, lyrique mais un peu banal.

- Pute borgne.

- Intéressant mais pas assez percutant.

- Va mourir tout nu avec un prêtre au fond du cul!

Sa mère rigola, faisant voler ses lourdes boucles brunes.

_**Assez.**_

- Wow! Où t'as appris ça toi? C'est excellent!

- Couille gangrenée!

- Pas mal.

- Masochiste consanguin!

- Tu fais des progrès, je suis fière de toi microbe. Ok, à mon tour.

- Tête de cul à fantasmes nécrophiles!

- Gueule de chauve souris pédophile finie au vomi de hollow consanguin!

- Grosse naze!

- ... Benikyogai, un effort. Prends exemple sur ta mère. Mmm... Petit puceau qui doit se payer une pute du troisième âge buvant ses règles pour perdre sa virginité!

- ... Pustule gangrenée de zombie lépreux!

- Enculé de pédophile de nique ta race!

- J'vais te faire perdre ta virginité anale avec une batte cloutée! s'exclame la gamine, 6 ans et des poussières.

- Benikyogai! Lâche aussitôt sa mère, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Je suis fière de toi, ma fille!

_ **ASSEZ!**_

Sous la force de ce cri qui me vrille soudain le crâne, mon rêve -mon souvenir- s'effiloche aussitôt, les images se floutent, se brouillent, disparaissent dans les brumes des limbes... et je me réveille brusquement, limite en sursaut.

Et me claque un muscle. Aïe. Comme ça, direct, au réveil? Kami-sama, je t'encule. Je t'encule profond mec.

Avec une grimace de douleur, je tente de passer outre mon muscle qui hurle limite au viol. Putain, ça fait mal, vraiment mal. Je vais carrer un vaisseau romulien dans le cul de Kami-sama et ce connard va pleurer sa maman pendant que je me foutrais de sa gueule dans les grandes largeurs. Saleté de corps, encore un de ces contrecoups de la chasse au Steak géant... M'enfin, les crampes, les courbatures, les muscles douloureux, ça va, ça vaux le coup.

Encore sous l'effet de ce rêve, j'essaye de me redresser lentement histoire d'éviter le coup de la grève sauvage par le syndicat outré de mon corps. Je chasse distraitement mes longues mèches de soie sanglante qui tombent devant mes yeux du bout des doigts.

Et me rends compte héberluée que mes mains tremblent.

Choquée, je fixe mon regard brun sur mes mains abîmées par cette vie de merde, aux ongles sales et brisés, à la peau tannée par la chasse et la vie extérieure, et effectivement, je vois bel et bien mes doigts trembloter tout doucement sous le peu de lumière lunaire qui filtre mollement par l'ouverture de notre grotte. Autour de moi, la Meute dort paisiblement dans un concert symphonique de ronflements assez sympathique. À quelques mètres à ma droite, je peux voir Tora étalée comme une sorte de Barbapapa albinos défoncé pour avoir fumé un ou deux joints de trop à sa dernière réunion des hippies shootés, son corps humain en travers du dos épais et musclé d'Akamusha qui ronfle comme un bienheureux, un léger filet de bave au coin du museau.

Je ne sais pas si ça vient de toute sa période qu'elle a passé en vagabond dans ces bois avant que je la rencontre mais voir dormir cette gonzesse dans une position un minimum normale sans enculer allègrement une demi-douzaine de lois de la physique et de la gravité, c'est à peu près aussi probable que de voir Khrouchtchev embrasser fougueusement JFK à un sommet de crise nucléaire avant de se foutre des mains au cul au beau milieu de la guerre froide. Pas physiquement impossible mais what the fuck puissance vingt-milliards. M'enfin, c'est sûr que si au lieu d'essayer de faire un concours de ma-bite-elle-est-plus-grosse-que-la-tienne-d'abord (remplacez juste bite par «missile nucléaire», c'est pareil) ils s'étaient roulé des pelles, ça aurait moins foutu la merde. Ah les mecs... Bref.

Quand elle a sa forme humaine, ça pique les yeux mais bon, ça va. Par contre, quand c'est en mode tigrou-godzilla de 300 kg et la dentition des Dents de la Mer format génocide des poissons rouge la gueule grande ouverte, les pattounes en l'air et le dos tordu comme si on avait enlevé chacun de ses os en façon je-suis-un-poisson-j'ai-pas-de-côtes-c'est-rigolooo-glou-glou-glou... bah ça fout les jetons quelque. Et tu flippes ta maman sévère.

À la lumière blafarde de la lune, sa longue chevelure échevelée semble presque argentée, c'est beau.

Fatiguée et éprouvée par ce rêve, ce souvenir de mon enfance, ce souvenir de ma mère que j'aimais tant, violemment interrompu par ce cri dont j'ignore _totalement_ la provenance, je referme mes paupières. Et comprends que oui, je pleure. Je pleure. Je pleure ma mère, perdue il y a 50 ans de cela.

Un long soupir sort de ma poitrine, vidant mes poumons par à-coups. Parce qu'en plus, je sanglote. Super... Oh, vraiment super. Très bien, je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir et de toutes façons, la nuit n'est pas trop fraîche à cette période plutôt clémente de l'année.

Légèrement tremblante, je quitte le halo chaud que me prodiguent les tigres et la dernière portée d'Onibi, tous ces minis-tigrou accrochés un peu partout sur moi (aïe! mes cheveux!) (désolée Eiketsu (_héros_) mais mes tifs sont pas des lianes, lâche ça tout de suite saleté de félin somnambule!) et me lève lentement avant d'enjamber les corps des gros mâles, les plus proches de la sortie de notre grotte et sort enfin à l'air libre.

Aussitôt, la douce brise nocturne qui court en montagne de pic en pic et glisse de vallée en vallée vient caresser ma peau nue et faire voleter ma chevelure rouge écarlate, me rafraîchissant d'un seul coup. Ce froid soudain, apaisant et pas du tout glaçant coule sur mon épiderme découvert et je lâche un petit soupir de contentement. Je fais quelques pas un peu maladroits, la pierre froide rencontrant doucement la plante chaude de mes pieds. Mes yeux sombres glissent sur le paysage montagnard, froid, sauvage et magnifique que je devine en jeu d'ombres chinoises sous la faible lumière lunaire. C'est beau. Immense. Et d'un seul coup, je me prend ma solitude de plein fouet.

Hébétée, mes larmes reprennent de plus belle et je me laisse à moitié tomber au sol, m'asseyant maladroitement au bord de la corniche devant ce qui nous sert de maison. Il y a longtemps, bien longtemps avant que Sûuko ne finisse par mourir, Maman et moi, on vivait dans le district 23 de Soul Society, loin de toute cette misère. On était ensemble, on avait un vrai logement, de vrais vêtements, de la nourriture chaude sans avoir besoin de traquer une biche des heures sous la pluie ou crapahuter dans des montagnes sauvages et y risquer à chaque fois nos vies.

J'avais encore ma Maman. Et c'était il y a 60 ans.

De rage, mes poings se referment jusqu'à ce que mes jointures en blanchissent. Je suis une conne irrécupérable. Je devrais me coller des baffes de toutes mes forces jusqu'à ce que ma tête de nœud se décolle de mes épaules mais là, je suis plutôt occupée à chouiner comme une merde une nuit de pleine lune sur les Montagnes noires. Putain, si je voulais draguer du loup-garou ce soir, pas sûr que mon look actuel leur plaise. C'est moyennement classe la morve au nez. Je suis lamentablement en train de sangloter et je parviens encore à sortir des conneries plus grosses que moi...

Mais réellement, quelle CONNE! Qu'est-ce que j'ai à pleurer sur une putain de _solitude?!_ J'ai Tora, on a la Meute. J'ai une vie, je suis _en vie_.

Qu'est-ce que disait Maman? «_Règle n°1. Survis. À n'importe quel prix._» Je suis vivante putain. Ok, j'ai tout perdu, j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais avant. À partir du moment où Maman a trouvé le cadavre de Suûko, tout a volé en éclat. «_Règle n° 38. Ne regrette jamais le passé. Tu ne pourras pas l'oublier mais tu dois aller de l'avant. Toujours._» Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai survécu. Ma vie d'aujourd'hui, avec Tora... Je n'échangerais ça contre rien au monde, absolument rien. J'ai Tora, je ne suis plus seule. Je suis heureuse. Évidemment que ce n'est pas simple tous les jours, ce n'est pas un rêve. Ce n'est pas un rêve mais putain, c'est ça ma vie. Et c'est vingt-cinq mille fois mieux.

Et pourtant, et pourtant... PUTAIN, je suis là à chialer sur ce qui a été et sur ce qui ne seras jamais plus. JAMAIS.

- Ça va?

Surprise par la voix archi-pâteuse et pas du tout réveillée de Tora, je me retourne brusquement. Effectivement, dire qu'elle n'est pas vraiment réveillée et plus proche du zombie que de l'être humain / tigrou à peu près normal est un des plus beaux euphémismes au monde. Ses cheveux pâlots ressemblent à un champ de bataille, sa tronche me fait vaguement penser à un Frankenstein déguisé en épouvantail et l'espèce de drap troué de partout qui lui sert vaguement de pyjama est à deux doigts du suicide.

- Désolée de t'avoir réveillée... je marmonne.

Bon en fait, vu que je chiale comme une merde, qu'il doit être genre 2h du mat' et que j'ai la morve au nez, ça ressemble plutôt à un pitoyable «Rschgnirfff, déjolééée d't'affoir réveillééééschrgnifff...!» à moitié couiné d'une voix pétée et sanglotante. De toute façon, elle doit être équipée du décodeur viking-qui-chouine vu qu'elle me répond:

- Pff, t'inquiètes... lâche t-elle pâteusement en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de se laisser à son tour tomber à côté de moi. P'tain la vache, ça caille cette pierre à la con!

2H du mat' et la machine à insultes est toujours ok.

- En même temps (je renifle un bon coup), si ta notion de «pyjama» était un peu plus correcte aussi...

- Eh!qu'elle me fait en me lâchant un petit sourire contrit. On est à court de fringues, à la guerre comme à la guerre!

- Pis t'as l'habitude de pioncer à poil en format tigre aussi.

- Parce que t'as déjà vu un tigre avec un pyjama toi?

- Mouais, je fais entre deux sanglots pitoyables, j'avoue ça fait pas psycho-barbare, c'est naze.

Nous savourons le calme de cette nuit quelques instants, juste le temps que mes larmes se calment un tant soit peu.

- Pourquoi tu pleures...? me demande t-elle doucement.

Je lâche une sorte de ricanement nerveux tout en chouinant, ce qui donne un son assez chelou au final, comme pour signifier que ce n'est pas important. Comme je ne dis rien, elle continue sur sa lancée.

- Tu le sais hein, que mon odorat est beaucoup plus développé que le tien?

J'acquiesce de la tête, de peur que si j'ouvre la bouche, je recommence à me lamenter comme une madeleine dépressive au bord du suicide.

- Les sentiments ont une odeur, parfois. Je sens ta tristesse Beni. Ce mélange de respiration saccadée, de transpiration sèche, de fragrance salée qui vient de tes larmes... Je sais que tu es triste. Benikyogai, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- C'est rien, j'te jure schgnirf, t'inquiètes...

- Même si t'étais en train de pleurer notre défunt bien aimé et regretté Steak, ce ne serait pas «rien». Parce que ça te fait pleurer.

- T'es con... je rigole entre deux larmes qui roulent sur mes joues. Nan, c'est juste que... j'ai fait un rêve.

- Et...? m'encourage t-elle à continuer.

- J'ai rêvé de Maman, quand elle m'entraînait, t'sais quand j'étais petite.

- Une période heureuse... Ça te manque, c'est ça?

- Elle me manque tellement... je lâche à mi-voix avant de renifler bruyamment.

Son bras fin et musclé glisse sur mes épaules et elle me serre contre elle, doucement mais fermement.

- Je sais.

- Mais c'est tellement... stupide! je couine, à moitié en train de me moucher dans sa chevelure. Je t'ai toi, je ne devrais pas pleurer!

- Eyh... me fait-elle de sa voix douce. C'est ta mère. C'est normal... Moi, je n'ai rien à regretter de mon passé, pas de moments heureux à me remémorer avant de te rencontrer toi. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être triste par moments. Qu'importe les raisons, on peut bien chialer un peu de temps en temps... On est humaines après tout. Du moment qu'on reste fortes, toi et moi...  
>- ... on survivrait à la fin du monde. je termine avec un petit sourire malgré mes yeux rouges à force de sangloter cette phrase que l'on s'est répété tant de fois.<p>

Elle a raison. Moi aussi j'ai dû être là pour elle, pour la soutenir, pour la réconforter lorsqu'elle était au plus mal.

- Du moment qu'on est là l'une pour l'autre... je fais en un murmure.

- Alors tout ira bien. Tout ira bien.

On reste ainsi un moment, serrées l'une contre l'autre. C'est nous contre le reste du monde.

Et le monde perdra la bataille.

- Et pis t'inquiètes, demain, t'auras tout plein de hollows à niquer dans les règles de l'art rien que pour toi. lâche t-elle en rigolant doucement.

Amusée, je lâche un petit rire avant de murmurer dans l'air nocturne :

- C'est Noël... Et Papa Beni Noël a ramené plein de cadeaux.

- Des cadeaux... explosifs.

Et nous passons le reste de la nuit dehors collées l'une contre l'autre, avec la voûte céleste comme couverture et les ululements sporadiques du grand duc comme berceuse. Demain, je pulvérise allègrement du hollow et je sauve les miches des bouseux de Plouc-city en plein Trouduc-land. Tora et moi sommes ensemble contre ce monde de merde. Tout ira bien.

.

.

* * *

><p>Si vous voulez voir ce qu'est un vaisseau romulien (ce que Benikyogai veut carrer dans le cul de Kami-sama), tapez <em>Narada Star Trek 2009<em> sur Google Images. Tadaaa! C'est gros hein ^^?

Bon, on commence à voir un peu (tout pitit peu) la mère de Benikyogai... Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus pour le moment, ni sur elle, ni sur Suûko (mouéhéhéhé, je vous dirais pas qui c'eeeeeest!) (pas tout de suite!) (eyh, qui qui c'est qu'essaye de deviner qui est Suûko?) (*massacre allègrement la langue française*), ni sur pourquoi elle s'est retrouvée seule à errer dans les derniers districts du Rukongai, ni sur ce qu'est cette voix qui a interrompu son rêve... Nyéhéhé.

.

**Prochain chapitre: 10. Bien le bonjour chez Lucifer, très cher**. (et c'est le retour des poneys magiiiiiiiques...!) (nan, j'déconne, BASTOOOOON!)


	11. Bien le bonjour chez Lucifer très cher

Salut à vous ô dignes et magnifiques lecteurs!

Désolée de publier aussi tard, j'ai eut pas mal de taf aujourd'hui (oui, je sais, vous en avez rien à foutre) mais voilà ce chapitre, comme promis! (t'as vu **P'tit Laiko**? alors range mouaaaaa cet attirail de torture à rendre jaloux Luluuuuu!)

-Je confirme.

Toi le bouc, on t'as pas sonné. Alors ta gueule.

-Gni-gni-gni.

Bref, revieweurs, JE VOUS AIME! (et je déconne pas quand je dis ça) Alors, elle vous a plut sa maman? "la mère de Beni, l'était shinigami ou juste une taré du slip capable de lobotomiser sur place tous ceux qui la faisaient chier?" Bouhahahaha, j'adore **P'tit Laiko**, j'adore, t'es une revieweuse en or toi aussi! Merci à** Lussynlight** (j'te réponds par MP ce week-end) (tiens **Zeri**, je te réponds par MP très vite, je pleure à mort sur mes révisions de partiels) et** Loupiote** (VIVA STAR TREK!) Eeeet, bien sûr, **Taraimpératrice**: (ze t'aime, ze t'aime, ze t'aimeeeee! t'es GÉNIALE!) (problèmes psychologiques allôôôôô!) Ah voui, sa maman est carrément pétée et elle a un sens de l'éducation assez... zarbi. Leur couple mère / fille m'éclate littéralement, et encore, vous n'avez vu que le début. (mouhéhéhéééé!) Ah le coup de l'accouchement, c'est juste qu'une fois ma tante a raconté le sien et c'était à hurler de rire, on aurait dit qu'elle avait fait la guerre! Sûuko, vous le saurez assez vite d'ici quelques chapitres et la Voix... nan là, ça va mettre du temps.

Et un grand salut à mes lecteurs à travers le monde! **Suède** (coucouuuu!), **Canada**, **Royaume-Uni**, **Belgique** (friiiiites!) (oui, je suis un estomac sur pattes, je sais), **Thaïlande** (wow, c'est loiiiiiin de chez moi), **États-Unis** (it come the men in blaaaaack) (oui, je suis débile aussi), **Tunisie**, **Islande**, **Chine**, la **Réunion**, **Iran** (WOW! en Iran? méga délire!)

Juste, 83 personnes ont lu le dernier chapitre et 4 ont reviewé...

.

-Héhé.

Ouhlà, je peux savoir pourquoi tu te marres Lucifer?

-Hey. Y'a mon nom dans ce chapitre, moi Lucifer, Prince de la Damnation, Majesté des Enfers, Maître des Feux Infernaux, Celui qui apporte la Lumière, Premier des Anges Déchus, Souverain des Empires Souterrains, Empereur de la Désolation, Régisseur des Souffrances Éternelels...

Oké, oké, on a compris que t'avais plein de titres, calmos tu vas craquer ton slip là.

-T'es jalouse, c'est pour ça.

Bah bien sûûûûr...

**Discalibur**: **Bleach** n'est pas à moi, jusque là c'est pareil hein, c'est toujours à Kubo-sama, toujours vivant et pas encore diagnostiqué schizophrène (mais moi ça y est), seules Benikyogai, sa grâce et sa délicatesse sont à moi. Une vraie poète cette nana...

**Avertissement**: j'ai un peu honte de faire dire à mes persos autant d'insultes, je vous jure...

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 10. Bien le bonjour chez Lucifer très cher.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Benikyogai la psychopathe tueuse de Hollows, Plouc-city, à moitié transformé en champ de bataille, pas loin des Montagnes noires._

.

- RETOURNE T'EMPILER SUR LA BITE DE TON PÈRE LE NÉCROPHILE, CONNAAAAARD!

Alors 1°) je sais que je suis plutôt vulgaire, du genre charretier qui se serait coincé les couilles dans l'embrasure d'une porte, vous inquiétez pas, depuis le temps je m'en suis rendu compte et pis bon, j'ai été à bonne école, 2°) j'en ai rien à battre, j'adore gueuler des insultes à pleins poumons, je sais pas, ça m'éclate et ça défoule, ça fait une super thérapie pas chère (eyh, c'est la crise, allez pas payer une fortune chez un psy, insultez plutôt le monde entier un bon coup, vous verrez, ça fait un bien fou, croyez-en mon expérience en la matière) et 3°) j'adore tout particulièrement insulter les hollows même si ils n'ont pas un quart du millionième de QI nécessaire pour comprendre que quelqu'un est en train de leur parler.

Conclusion, vive la vulgarité et les insultes.

Voilà.

De toutes façons, si il y en a qui ne sont pas d'accord, ils n'ont qu'à venir me le dire, je leur présenterai mes arguments (traduction : je leur explose Kamishini dans la cervelle, quelque chose de superbe, un vrai mouvement artistique avec les neurones qui giclent et tout et tout). C'est ça d'être capable de trancher du hollow, 30m de haut, 2 de QI en cas de miracle de la science et un potentiel de destruction entre celui du Godzilla vénère et le gosse de 4 ans à qui on vient de piquer son goûter (super dangereux). D'un coup, les gens viennent moins vous péter les couilles. Franchement, je vois pas pourquoi... Je suis pas flippante à ce point, si?

- YABAHAAA, TA MÈRE SUCE DES BITES DE PORCS GANGRENÉS EN ENFER, TROU DU CUL INTERGALACTIQUE!

Dentifrox me regarde d'un air vaguement bovin («ma mère? ouhlolo... c'est quoi ça? moi pas comprendre mots! moi avoir surchauffe neuronale! moi y'en a avoir suicide collectif de neurones! naooon!» et clac! pétage d'intellect! comme quoi c'est dangereux d'essayer de réfléchir parfois) avant de se bouffer Kamishini en pleine gueule.

Et non, Dentifrox n'est pas un vague chien errant crados et pouilleux baptisé de ce nom au goût plus que douteux un soir de tentative de pulvérisation du record de litres de bières bues en moins d'une minute par un mongole de Zaraki. Nope! Désolée de briser tous vos rêves mais Dentifrox est ce que l'on trouve presque de plus intelligent dans le coin, c'est un hollow. Faut dire que les districts extérieurs de Rukongai sont un sacré palmarès de quotient intellectuel en chiffres négatifs à eux tous seuls, même pas besoin de rajouter les hommes politiques du monde réel.

Enfin, c'était un hollow vu que là, il vient tout simplement de faire la rencontre de Kamishini. Viens faire un bisou à Tata Kami! Donc du coup, bah décès brutal de Dentifrox. Au revoir Dentifrox, vous êtes le maillon faible! Son imposante carcasse de machine-à-buter-et-détruire-tout-graouh s'écroule brutalement au sol dans un grand fracas, soulevant de lourds nuages de poussière épaisse.

- VA CREVER DE LA PESTE BUBONIQUE AU FIN FOND DE LA TASMANIE ORIENTALE, BITE NÉCROSÉE!

Alors je vous présente mes chers amis et punching ball les hollows débiles comme un cul de poulet lobotomisé, de gauche à droite : Étripator, avec beaucoup trop de dents dans la bouche, ça devrait pas être légal d'avoir un stock d'armes blanches à vous faire rougir de bonheur Gengis Khan dans la gueule putain, Platon-ta-mère qui course avec une motivation proche du politicien en campagne depuis vingt bonnes minutes l'Apéricube aux cheveux rouges (moi) qui pique avec son cure dent miniature (Kamishini donc) et M&M's, à moitié en train de se vider de son sang mais encore un peu trop vivant à mon goût. Mais tu veux pas me faire le plaisir de crever toi?!

- J'VAIS T'ARRACHER LES COUILLES QUE T'AS PAS, ENCULÉ, ET TE LES FAIRE GOBER SEC AVEC DU PUTAIN DE WASABI FRELATÉ!

Pour l'instant, j'ai déjà envoyé Adolf et Kiki faire un stage à durée éternelle chez Lucifer. Oui, oui, je sais, je gère grave, j'arrive à tenir tête à pas moins de six hollows. Ouais mais non en fait, soyons honnêtes, je veux bien être un genre de Stallone avec des boobs (top sexytude absolue) mais faut pas déconner non plus.

Déjà, premier point, ce ne sont pas des huges hollows, plutôt des petits gabarits. Enfin, sauf Platon-ta-mère qui semble pas avoir compris que se taper une gueule capable d'avaler une baraque de pouilleux d'environ 90m² d'un seul coup sans crever étouffé c'est juste pas permis par les lois de la physique. Et secundo... Ok, ma tarée de mère m'a entraînée au « noble art de la baston, du pétage de tronche et de l'arrachage de couilles » d'après ses propres mots depuis que j'ai sut à peu près me tenir assise toute seule mais bon, je suis balaise mais pas non plus un Transformer piqué aux stéroïdes du marché noir.

Simplifions : Chuck Norris, je l'éclate, Godzilla, je me barre en courant (et en beuglant de trouille de toute la force de mes poumons d'acier). Conne mais pas encore totalement dépourvue d'instinct de survie. Alors? Qui qui c'est la winneuse hein? C'est Bibi! (et qui qui c'est qu'est aussi douée en français que Benzema à des neurones...?)

Avec une pirouette aérienne aussi classe et gracieuse que le vol d'un pigeon parisien dégueulasse complètement bourré à l'absinthe, j'esquive un coup de crocs de la part de Étripator et en profite pour abattre Kamishini du mieux que je peux sur les zones à découvert de son corps tout en continuant à beugler mon répertoire plutôt fleuri d'insultes défoncées. Ma mère m'a éduquée seule un bon bout de temps, jusqu'au moment où elle est retournée au Seireitei en fait où dès lors, Suûko a mis la main à la pâte dans mon éducation. Et comme pour supporter ma mère, Kaede Amaikoddoku, faut déjà avoir un sacré potentiel de what the fuck (je connais pas beaucoup de mères qui apprennent à leur gosse de trois ans à égorger quelqu'un en un seul coup de couteau pour éviter de se mettre trop de sang sur les fringues parce que c'est chiant à laver...) alors je vous laisse imaginer le genre de dingue qu'étais Suûko... Qui m'a donc appris un autre «art noble» : «_l'art noble du __**réel **__explosage de tronche_».

Et ça, c'est mon arme secrète. Héhé, vous verrez. (non, c'est pas un strip tease intégral; parfois ma mère faisait ça pour déstabiliser ses adversaires en pleine baston mais c'était plus pour se marrer qu'une réelle arme secrète)

- CRÈVE!

Oui, bon là, panne d'inspiration.

Ça arrive même aux meilleurs, je vous signale alors on critique pas sous peine de rencontre brutale avec la lame de ma hache d'amour.

En équilibre sur le crâne de Étripator qui beugle comme un beau diable, je tente d'ouvrir sa putain de boite crânienne avec Kamishini en mode ouvre-boîte pour les pauvres, avec, dans le rôle de la boîte de conserve petit pois-carotte récalcitrante cette putain de tête de hollow aussi con que les pieds de Rambo, déjà pas des masses fournis rayon intellect. Et le tout en esquivant du mieux que je peux les coups de crocs gi-gan-tes-ques de M&M's. Les jambes pliées pour garder l'équilibre et rester le plus vivace possible sur cette saleté d'occiput de Étripator, j'abats du mieux que je peux mon arme sur sa chair jusqu'à enfin atteindre l'os. Le problème, c'est que ça bouge encore beaucoup trop pour que j'aie le temps de faire levier avec mon poids sur le manche de Kamishini pour enfin écarter les plaques osseuses et briser ce fichu crâne en autant de morceaux que Michael Jackson a fait d'opérations de chirurgie esthétique.

Putain, ce con de hollow a un crâne BEAUCOUP trop solide à mon goût! Ouvre touaaa, meeerde-euh!

Au début, ce n'est que Adolf qui a débarqué comme une ado pré-pubère dégénérée se jetant sur Robert Pattinson avec la bave aux lèvres, galopant vers Enkei avec un rugissement de bonheur à peine contenu, serviette autour du cou, fourchette dans une papatte et couteau dans une autre et «À TAAAAAAAABLE» marqué en gros dans les yeux. Et comme Adolf est débile (en même temps, dire d'un hollow qu'il est con comme un Bogdanov lobotomisé, ça s'appelle un pléonasme), le temps que son micro-neurone capte que j'étais là, juste en dessous de lui, je lui avais déjà enfoncé Kamishini dans son gros bide gras et dégueulasse et ses tripes partaient en vadrouille pendant que j'en profitais pour enfoncer ma chère hache d'amour dans ses chairs sanguinolentes jusqu'à ce que sa pointe éclate son cœur.

En un seul coup, héhé, rapide et efficace. Alors, c'est qui le boss?

Après, c'est Kiki qui a ramené sa fraise, attiré par les appâts placés cette nuit. Décapité en un coup. Adios Kiki.

Et maintenant que j'ai laté Dentifrox, ces trois cons (Étripator, Platon-ta-mère et M&M's donc) viennent de ramener leurs têtes de cul à filer des cauchemars.

- KYUUSOKUUUU! je beugle comme une malade, pour ne pas changer. ÉVACUATIOOOOOOON!

Nan parce que six hollows à latter en moins de vingts minutes, même des pas trop gros, on frise carrément le rythme quasi industriel. Et aux dernières nouvelles, je suis loin d'être un cyborg. Oh, attendez... Z'imaginez? Ça serait cool nan, d'être un putain de cyborg grave badass qui pète tout? Un truc qui me casse les couilles, genre Plouc-city? Bwahaha, rien à foutre et FULGURO-POING dans ta face, biatch! Héhé, feraient moins les fiers, ces cons de ploucs meurtriers consanguins et dégénérés.

Tandis que j'abats une nouvelle fois ma hache chérie dans un grand mouvement circulaire sur le masque apparemment en béton armé d'Étripator qui se brise enfin dans une gerbe de sang et du coup, Étripator et sa dentition de requin tigre OGM, décèdent enfin dans un magnifique rugissement d'agonie se terminant par un gargouillis immonde, je vois mon petit Kyuusoku et son pelage clair foncer de toute la vitesse dont son corps fin est capable et évacuer le plus vite possible nos appâts de ce bled pour les noyer dans la rivière voisine. Traduction, on évacue les tissus imbibés du sang de Steak. On va arrêter d'appeler les hollows dans le coin hein, c'pas un speed dating pour tronches de cauchemars merde.

Six hollows au petit matin qui débarquent sur leurs maisons qui tiennent plus de l'amas aléatoire d'allumettes que de réelles baraques comme la misère sur le monde et Super Benikyogai la pétée qui vient sauver leurs fesses de bouseux mal dégrossis, là, je peux vous dire qu'ils vont se faire un plaisir de me filer chaque élément de ma (très) longue liste de courses sans rechigner et avec le sourire s'il-vous-plaît.

Mouais, le sourire peut-être pas. Oublions pas la classe et la distinction innée des habitants du Rukongai.

Tant qu'on y est, si je leur demande de sourire, autant que je leur demande direct d'être polis et moins gros bœufs bien défoncés qui baisent leurs chèvres. Vu que c'est aussi probable que des T-Rex débarquant en tutus roses, des plumes fluos dans le cul et se déhanchant comme des fous sur un tube de Sexion d'Assaut... On peut toujours espérer hein.

Enfin, tout ça, c'est si j'arrive à ne pas finir en hot-dog benitsukien pour hollows. Parce que c'est un peu chaud là quand même.

- VA TE FAIRE ENCULER PAR UN TAUREAU PORTUGAIS MALADE DU TYPHUS ET CRÈVE LES TRIPES À L'AIR, FILS DE PUTE!

Plus je m'énerve, plus les insultes prennent de la longueur, c'est marrant. Bah c'est pas ma faute aussi, ils sont chiants à pas vouloir crever eux, merde!

Piquant un sprint de tous les diables (faut dire que j'ai la motivation qui suit, hé!) je zigzague au sol entre les pattes des deux Bogdanov restants (aussi moches et aussi cons, ça ne peut être que des Bogdanov géants, non?) à savoir M&M's et Platon-ta-mère.

- Bwahahaha, essayez donc de m'attraper bande de lobotomisés gangrénés du bulbe, vous pourrez jamais me chopp... BOUARF!

Ah bah si en fait.

Putain, moi et ma grande gueule aussi... À gueuler comme ça en mode tarée à un concert de Metallica, je viens de m'éclater magnifiquement la gueule contre une des papattes de M&M's, le tout au beau milieu de ma phrase parce que sinon c'est pas rigolo. La méga classe je vous jure. Retenant mon nez qui pisse le sang comme la fontaine de Trevi, je me redresse le plus vite possible en jurant entre mes dents et dégage de là avant de finir en crêpe sauce Beni. Enfin, c'est pas grave, les bouseux sont trop occupés à claquer du fessier planqués où ils peuvent pour remarquer que leur super héros local vient de lamentablement s'éclater contre un obstacle large de 2m et des broquettes comme un moustique alcoolo sur le pare brise d'un camion monster truck. Manquerait plus qu'ils aient vu ça, rapaces comme ils sont, ils en profiteraient pour exiger une baisse de mes tarifs. Je vous jure, à côté d'eux, les percepteurs les plus vicieux du fisc, ceux qui sentent le fric planqué et les fraudes fiscales à des kilomètres, sont de gentils Bisounours tous roses parfum chamallow au pays des poneys magiques qui chient des cacas à paillettes.

À moitié sonnée par le choc, je parviens à esquiver un nouveau coup de Papatte de la Mort en roulant de justesse sur le côté avec la grâce d'un diplodocus bourré. Et merci Maman pour les réflexes de ninja piqué aux stéroïdes, pour l'instant mon plan de carrière est de mourir très vieille, pas de finir en crêpe benitsukienne sauce M&M's. Tenant toujours Kamishini d'une poigne forte, je me redresse le plus vite possible et profite de mon élan pour basculer brusquement sur le côté et faire voler la lame de ma hache direction les tendons de cette patte à la con.

Pour ma défense, je vous ferais remarquer que M&M's a... attendez que je compte... 1, 2... 3, 4... 5... 6, 7... 8... huit pattes. Si, je sais compter! C'est juste pas super rapide, c'est tout! «T'inquiètes moustique, pas besoin de savoir compter. Tout ce que t'as à savoir, c'est: est-ce que tu peux latter tous tes ennemis d'une seule main... ou est-ce que t'auras besoin de ta deuxième main?» Ma mère avait quasiment réponse à tout, c'était vachement pratique.

- AKEGATA! j'appelle de toute la force de mes poumons presque en feu vu que ça fait déjà vingt minutes que c'est Bagdad ici, tout en continuant à esquiver M&M's, bien décidé à faire de Super Beni une compote de pomme bien chaude.

Super objectif, connard. Attends que je te rentre la tête décapitée de Kiki dans le cul toi, tu joueras moins à tape-taupe avec ma tronche, tu verras...

Aussitôt, le gros mâle lâche Platon-ta-mère, carrément harcelé par le reste de la Meute mais sans Tora et ce, de toute part, ses plaies béantes suintant de sang et le rendant presque fou de douleur, et le tigre déboule sur moi à pleine vitesse, porté par ses 200kg de muscle pur. Passant à côté de moi en trombe plus vite qu'un sprinteur coursé par son ex-femme en instance de divorce, je saute sur son dos comme je peux, m'agrippant à sa fourrure d'une seule main et en quelques foulées amples, il m'écarte de M&M's.

Une fois à une distance respectable et à l'abri du sérial tape-taupeur avec ma gueule, je redescend souplement du dos du gros félin et le regarde repartir vers sa proie rapidement en bondissant, tous crocs dehors et la gueule grande ouverte sur un rugissement d'anthologie qui vrille violemment l'air. Chaud devant, machine à déchiqueter en action. Vas-y mon grand, transforme moi cette saleté de Platon-ta-mère à l'état de légume bavant ce qui lui reste de cervelle nécrosée.

Avec un air de Hulk-pas-content-grrr sur la figure, je me craque allègrement les doigts un bon coup façon Stallone devant les méchants Chinetoques avec un accent à couper au couteau qui vont découper la super-sexy-mais-complètement-conne-héroïne pour en faire des sushis, avant de refermer ma main sur le manche de ma Kamishini. T'inquiètes mon bébé d'amour, on va lui faire sa fête à ce connard de M&M's... Hey! me regardez pas comme ça! Bon, j'avoue, parler à son arme fait pas vraiment barbare sans peur qui boit des litres d'hydromel dans le crâne de ses victimes fraîchement décapitées à mains nues (ÇA, c'est du vrai barbare bien sanguinaire ce qu'il faut) M'enfin bon, je vous ferai remarquer que ma mère tapait la discute avec ses pintes de bière. Et elle buvait BEAUCOUP de bière, de quoi vous mettre à sec tous les pubs d'Irlande en moins de 10 minutes montre en main, seulement deux si elle était en forme.

Enfin bref.

Pendant que la Meute tente d'étriper vif Platon-ta-mère bizarrement pas super enchanté à cette idée et beuglant de rage comme un catcheur à qui sa femme bafouée viendrait d'arracher les couilles à mains nues, va falloir que je me charge du cas de M&M's. D'un mouvement souple du poignet, je fais tourner amplement Kamishini, faisant siffler sa lame meurtrière dans l'air.

C'est parti.

Allons troncher M&M's et ses multiples papattes, actuellement occupées à écrabouiller consciencieusement une vieille baraque pétée d'Enkei. C'est ça, fais mumuse avec la "maison", de toute façon, le marché de l'immobilier dans le coin c'est de la merde et fais surtout pas gaffe au machin aux cheveux rouges qui va t'achever d'ici même pas vingt secondes.

En deux bonds rapides, je me jette sous son ventre et lance aussitôt une salve d'attaques chirurgicale, Kamishini s'enfonçant allègrement dans cette partie tendre des chairs, non protégées. Dr Benikyogai en action, objectif : trancher les tendons. Bon, c'est plus résistant à couper que certains muscles, moins denses mais ceux-ci sont plus épais et longs à transformer en spaghettis. Oui, la chasse au hollow, c'est un mix entre la cuisine et la chirurgie. Je sais, c'est bizarre mais cherchez pas à comprendre, c'est pas non plus super intéressant. Maniant ma hache le plus vite possible en faisant danser mes deux paumes sur son manche, jouant de toutes les bottes que je connais, je fais preuve d'une vitesse impressionnante pour que cette andouille ne comprenne pas des masses ce qui se passe et puisse me choper de ses grands crocs, je tranche le plus de tendons que je peux.

Une fois coupés, mmm, comment dire? Couper les tendons des pattes à une bêbête dont le meilleur atout pour me chopper est sa multiplicité de papattes, c'est un peu comme couper les couilles d'un mec. D'un coup, il est beaaaaucoup moins... hem. Véloce, disons.

Planquée sous son gros ventre, M&M's se met à hurler de rage de ne pas parvenir à attraper la petite chose qui taille violemment dans ses chairs. Kamishini tranche sa peau caparaçonnée, découpe dans ses muscles, ouvre ses artères en perçant à travers les chairs, libère des flots de sang poisseux et fêle ses os épais sous la force des chocs. Heureusement pour moi, M&M's n'est pas un hollow très vivace alors j'ai le temps de lui transformer les jambes en saucissons géants sans qu'il ne parvienne à me croquer. Avec un rugissement furieux qui me vrille les tympans, M&M's lance sa tête blindée de beaucoup trop de quenottes (TRICHEUR!) sous son ventre pour essayer de m'attraper. Aussitôt, je pars de l'autre côté en beuglant un tonitruant :

- BWAHAHA TÊTE DE CUL, LE JOUR OÙ TON NEURONE NÉCROSÉ ME CHOPPERA EST LOIN D'ARRIVER, 'SPÈCE DE PETITE BITE CONSANGUINE!

Forcément, M&M's le débilos poursuit sa course sans rien capter à ce que je viens de lâcher à pleins poumons et fait claquer sa mâchoire juste derrière mes fesses. Résultat, quand ses multiples papattes cèdent enfin après ma séquence tranchouillons et le laissent s'écrabouiller au sol son corps de trois tonnes cinq, son cou est SOUS son bide. Aussitôt, son cri de rage s'étouffe dans son long cou, complètement écrabouillé par son immense corps massif.

Et c'est littéralement morte de rire que je vois M&M's s'étouffer tout seul, le cou écrasé par son gros ventre et incapable de se relever vu que Bibi s'est chargé d'éclater ses tendons. Je suis machiavélique. C'est génial, ah putain j'adore les hollows, ils sont vraiment trop cons...

Saisissant ma hache à pleines mains, je m'attelle aussitôt, larmes aux yeux parce que sérieux, c'est_ trop drôle _de voir ce lardon s'étouffer lui-même, à le décapiter rapidos vu qu'il ne peut plus du tout, mais alors plus du tout se défendre. Je lève Kamishini bien haut au dessus de ma tête avant de l'abattre violemment entre les vertèbres de M&M's, stoppant d'un coup net ses gargouillis d'agonie.

-Bien le bonjour chez Lucifer très cher. je lâche entre mes dents en tapotant sa tête enfin décapitée, contente d'avoir réussit à le buter sans avoir recours à mon arme secrète héritée de « l'art du réel explosage de tronche » de Sûuko.

Satisfaite de mon travail, je relâche ma prise sur le long manche de bois ciré de Kamishini et essuie rapidement du dos de ma main la sueur qui recouvre mon front et mes joues rougies par l'effort. Le vent qui glisse sur la plaine sur laquelle s'est construit Enkei, pas trop impacté par cette attaque, fait doucement voler quelques unes des mèches rouges écarlates qui se sont échappées durant le combat du carcan dans lequel je les coince pour ne pas me gêner, une simple bande lacée vers le bas de ma longue chevelure qui me permet de garder une certaine aisance.

Tout de même un peu essoufflée, je profite de cette décapitation pour me redresser un bon coup et pencher mon buste vers l'arrière, histoire de bien aérer mes poumons avant de m'y remettre. Je ferme quelques instants mes yeux clos, laissant à mon cœur le temps de se calmer un peu avant de péter une valve, ce qui serait con quand on y réfléchit deux secondes. Allez, quand faut y aller... Je récupère Kamishini et la brandit en l'air, en signe victoire. Héhé, revoilà Benikyogai le barbare sanguinaire. Chaud devant les ploucs!

-BENI!

Le hurlement soudain de Tora, en retrait de cette baston, vrille soudain l'air d'un seul coup.

Choquée par la peur qui déforme ce cri, je cligne stupidement des yeux avant de me retourner brusquement vers elle, faisant voler mes longues mèches écarlates, normalement cachée à 100m de là sous le couvert des arbres, Kamishini encore en main. Et me retrouve face à face avec Platon-ta-mère.

Ou plus précisément avec sa grande gueule ouverte en MÉGA gros plan qui fonce à pleine vitesse sur... bah sur moi.

J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir ma bouche sur un cri de peur, yeux exorbités, que sa lourde mâchoire se referme sur moi en un claquement sec.

CLAC.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dooooonc... Hem. *enfile son armure moyenâgeuse* Je vous rappelle qu'on a pas le droit de taper l'auteur. Même si elle le mérite ^^ (héhé)<p>

Le nom de famille de la mère de Beni est Amaikoddoku, ce qui signifie douce solitude. Sa fille s'appelle donc (_vrai prénom_) Benikyogai Benitsuki Amaikoddoku.

Je me rends compte que je tape vachement sur les Bogdanov quand même...  
>Et oubliez pas de reviewer!<p>

Le bouton pour reviewer / menacer l'auteur / lui envoyer des tomates pourries est juste en dessous ^^

.

**Prochain chapitre. Chapitre 11. Je hais Enkei.**


	12. Je hais Enkei

*risque un coup d'œil hors de son abri anti-atomique*

Vous faites peur... (et Black fait SUPER peur) *ose enfin sortir, planquée dans une armure en acier trempé*

Coucou! Pas taper! *esquive de moine Shaolin*

-Wow! Jolis couteaux, joli katana... Non, vraiment, ça gère. Ouhlà! Pas mal ce kit de torture... Tu m'files l'adresse du vendeur, ça m'intéresse?

Lulu... DÉGAGE! *coupdeboule-isation* Aucune éducation ce bouc... Ahlàlà! *remonte ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez* Mwahaha, évidemment que l'entreprise Benitsuki T. va faire planter tous vos ordis... On appelle ça un plan de conquête du monde. BOUAHAHAHA! *rire machiavélique*

Bref! Nouveau chapitre, que... Que je déteste en fait, un truc de fou. Il est vraiment... euuuh... *cherche ses mots* Bon, vous verrez! (*a pas trouvé ses mots*) Il est assez naze mais bon, il amène des éléments importants pour la suite... Je l'ai modifié plusieurs fois mais rien à faire, il ne me plaît pas. Bref...

C'est marrant, vous avez été plusieurs à tabler sur une intervention des shinigamis... Alors qu'en fait, ils vont débarquer dans plusieurs chapitres. Le premier shinigami qui les rencontrera va se faire rebaptiser Princesse, je vous met au défi de trouver de qui il s'agit (vous pouvez PAS, y'a genre zéro indices)

Sinon, quelques précisions! Toute cette histoire se passe après la méga baston à Karakura, donc oui, on verra les Arrancars et tout et tout (et bien sûr, Sa Majesté la Mèche Aizen, Gin l'Albinos Déglingos et Tôsen alias Captain Justice) (surnoms de la mort) Et les Vizards, j'ai faillit les oublier, évidemment qu'on va les voir.

Et cette semaine, bienvenue à **Ialka-Yuika**, nouvelle revieweuse! (**Dragon69**, **Hyoki-chan**, **Sasou22.**.. j'attends de connaître votre avis) Un IMMENSE merci à **P'tit Laiko** (tu fais peuuuuur!), à **Lussynlight** (voici ce que fout Tora pendant que l'autre viking étale sa poésie à la face du monde, et MP qui arriiiiiive!), à **Loupiote** (yep, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Beni a un vocabulaire... étendu) **Zerikya** (OUAAAAAAIS! un poutou sur mon museau! alors en fait, je vais buter Beni et Tora et les ressusciter sous forme de zombie, je sens que ça va être cool... ou pas) et **Taraimpératrice**! Donc, Tara... en fait, je sais même pas d'où ça me vient ces noms de hollows. Suffit d'un cours où je me fais bien chier et paf! chose faite! Et oui, c'est sa mère qui lui a appris toutes ces insultes, au grand dam de Sûuko (pauvre Sûuko!) Ah tiens, j'avais pas pensé à Hercule, alors que ce dessin animé me fait juste hurler de rire, je l'adore... Et, nan, ce n'est pas comme ça que Beni va s'en sortir, mouhéhéhé, mais j'te dirais rien! (ok, un seul indice: cristallisation du sel) (héhé... *sourire machiavélique*) En tout cas, elle va galérer. Merci de continuer à reviewer, j'adore tes reviews ^^ (et c'était rigolo le scénar de la rencontre avec nos potes les shinigamis XD)

.

**discalibuuuuuuur**! (j'avais pas dit que je devais me calmer avec la caféine moi...?) **Bleach** n'est pas à moi, bla-bla-bla, c'est à Tite Kubo, bla-bla-bla, y'a que Beni et Tora qui sont à moi, bla-bla-bla, enfin, vous connaissez le truc hein.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 12. Je hais Enkei.<span>**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Tora, en lisière des bois des Montagnes noires, observant de loin Benikyogai affronter M&M's, Dentifrox, Platon-ta-mère et Étripator. _

.

Je vais coller à cette nana la baffe du siècle. Clair et net. Ou non... Les baffes du siècle. Oui, je sais, c'est violent. Rien à battre. Et c'est pas ma faute aussi. C'est de la faute à cette gogole de haut vol occupée à convaincre les hollows du bien-fondé de son opération portes ouvertes de leurs bides de monstros lobotomisés. Je vais la frapper, je vous jure je vais la frapper. Non, c'est pas parce que je m'inquiète, d'abord. Elle est toute seule face à pas moins de trois hollows aussi...!

Bon. Ok, j'avoue.

Je m'inquiète.

Je m'inquiète à mort, voilà, vous êtes contents? Mais c'est pas ma faute aussi! Je vous jure, trois hollows d'un coup... D'accord, ce sont de petits hollows, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait ça, tout ça, tout ça. Et Beni a le potentiel de destruction d'un Hulk qui aurait ses règles. Enfin... pas de trop gros hollows. Et cette andouille finie qui beugle ses insultes comme une grosse tarée... Fais plutôt attention aux pattes de M&M's espèce de mongole finie à la pisse, tu vas... et bah voilà. Bim. Qu'est-ce que je disais, la voilà qui vient de s'éclater toute seule la tête sur ce fichu hollow. Sa mère était une psychopathe et son père un débile profond. Tout s'explique. Beni, nom d'une cuve à vodka, tu veux bien éviter de faciliter le travail aux trois handicapés de la cervelle équipés façon exterminons-éventrons-étripons-massacrons, s'il-te-plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît?

Agacée de ne pas pouvoir la rejoindre dans sa Croisade contre les trois mononeuronaux à côté de qui l'équipe nationale française de foot passerait pour de grands lettrés, je me contente de serrer un peu plus mes poings.

À chaque fois qu'on a besoin d'aller se réequiper à Enkei, c'est pareil, rien à faire, j'ai beau le savoir, je hais systématiquement le fait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Oh, bien sûr, elle n'est pas seule. Y'a la Meute évidemment. Je veux bien qu'à nous deux nous ne cumulions pas des montagnes de neurones, mais bon, le suicide par décapitation d'un coup de papatte de hollow furax de pas pouvoir choper son Apéricube, on va éviter autant que possible.

J'adore Benitsuki... Benikyogai... ou quel que soit son vrai prénom (qu'elle a toujours refusé de me dire d'ailleurs), cette fille est une des choses les plus merveilleuses que ce monde immonde et répugnant ait jamais pu créer. Bien sûr que c'est une brute épaisse, que son vocabulaire équivaut à celui d'un supporter de foot bien bourré dont l'équipe vient de perdre, qu'elle est absolument meurtrière quand il le faut. Trrrrrrès efficace d'ailleurs. Mais quiconque passe par le Rukongai et a à survivre dans ses faubourgs pourris jusqu'à la moëlle n'a pas le choix. Pour survivre à Zaraki, Kuzajishi et tous ces lieux dégueulasses, il faut perdre un peu de son humanité et devenir un monstre à la place. On n'a pas le choix, c'est comme ça. On ne survit pas sans séquelles. Ce n'est pas possible c'est tout.

Vivre à un prix chez nous.

Et elle... Peut-être parce que sa mère lui a appris toutes ces choses, à être une battante quelles que soient les circonstances, à toujours être forte quoiqu'il arrive. Ou alors peut-être que c'est juste elle, que c'est juste Beni. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle a en elle qui fait que quoi qu'il arrive, elle pourra toujours rire. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle seras toujours capable de sourire... c'est Beni. J'en sais rien à vrai dire. Mais c'est pour ça que je tiens autant à elle.

Moi... Oh moi, j'ai fait des choses horribles pour survivre. Vraiment horribles. J'ai accepté le pire, voilà tout... J'ai accepté de baisser les bras et ça seras ma honte jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Parfois, je me répugne tellement que j'en ai envie de vomir toutes mes tripes. Et elle, elle ne l'a jamais fait. Benikyogai n'a jamais baissé les bras comme je l'ai fait... Je sais bien que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, mais voilà, j'ai quand même accepté de baisser les bras. Quand elle en a eut assez, elle ne s'est pas laissée dévorer par l'horreur de ce monde. Oh non, ce n'est pas Beni ça. Elle est partie. Elle a quitté cet univers pour venir ici et mourir.

Au lieu de ça, elle m'a rencontrée moi. Pis elle m'a sauvée. On avait besoin l'une de l'autre en fait.

Aujourd'hui, elle... bah, c'est tout mon monde. Le seul truc, c'est que cette nana n'a pas une once d'instinct de survie efficace. Sérieux. C'est comme choper un neurone qui se ballade tout seul dans le crâne de Ribéry. C'est impossible. Et vas-y que je cours partout en beuglant comme une possédée sans même regarder où je vais. Je vais la frapper, aucun doute là-dessus.

Un long grondement sourd monte de mon thorax serré sous une bande de tissu que cache à peu près mon jinbei défraîchi et rafistolé par mes mains agiles. J'ai toujours été douée avec le tissu, quel qu'il soit. Alors forcément, dès qu'il s'agit de recoudre comme on peut nos haillons puants, c'est moi qui m'en charge. Et surtout, question de sécurité nationale, j'évite de laisser Beni toucher aux quelques aiguilles qu'on a réussit à ne pas perdre, un vrai miracle qui vous ferais passer la multiplication des petits pains pour un truc réalisé par un gosse de maternelle vu la taille de ces bidules et le bordel dans lequel nous vivons avec la Meute. La dernière fois qu'elle a voulu m'aider en couture, je sais pas comment elle a fait son coup cette andouille mais elle manqué de justesse de se crever un œil toute seule. Du coup, maintenant, je fais super gaffe. Beni + truc qui pique = catastrophe en approche à mach 3.

Le grondement naît dans mes poumons, fait vibrer doucement ma cage thoracique avant de remonter le long de mon cou fin et gracile, de se concentrer sur mes cordes vocales qui entrent en résonance et produisent ce son grave et inquiétant. Je n'ai même pas à ouvrir mes lèvres parfaitement ourlées pour que ce son prenne forme et se fasse entendre. Malgré cela, un rictus les soulève légèrement, comme je le ferais avec mes babines sous forme animale, ce qui a pour effet de révéler mes crocs. Non, je ne dit pas mes dents. Quand ça fait trois centimètres sous forme animale, à peu près la même taille en forme humaine et que c'est capable de trancher l'acier, on n'appelle plus vraiment ça des dents. Mais des armes.

Surpris par ce grondement, Gyomo relève sa grosse tête et darde sur moi un regard ambre surpris. Je ne daigne pas baisser mes yeux gris brouillard sur lui et fait claquer mes dents, comme pour lui signifier de se mêler de ses oignons. C'est marrant comme, même sous forme humaine, je garde certaines habitudes du tigre que je suis. Un bref grognement de Gyomo me répond.

- Oh, ça va! je fais sèchement. Je m'inquiète, ça te va?!

Comme amusé par mon attitude de gosse sur les nerfs, il repose sa tête épaisse sur ses pattes avant et referme ses paupières, se mettant à ronronner. -

Tss, t'es con... je lâche, un léger sourire crispé m'échappant toutefois.

Enfin, c'est surtout moi qui suis conne là. Nan parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, se mettre à parler à un animal est plutôt considéré comme un signe avant-coureur de folie que comme signe d'un Q.I. élevé. En même temps... c'est un tigre, je suis à moitié tigre, alors je crois que je peux me le permettre. Le premier qui me file un argument contre, je le lui enfonce dans un endroit que la décence m'interdit de nommer. Et non, c'est pas son cul. Pire!

Chez les humains normaux, pas à moitié métamorphes entendez, le langage corporel n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, à part peut-être chez ceux de la haute avec leur honneur, leur sang, le nom de leur famille et ce genre de conneries pour qui un regard de travers peut déclencher des querelles familiales à faire passer les vendettas corses pour de vulgaires bagarres de bac à sable. Alors que chez les animaux, c'est quasi primordial (pas le bac à sable, le langage corporel). Encore que ce n'est pas chez les tigres, animaux plutôt solitaires, que vous trouverez le langage corporel le plus marqué... Pour les loups, qui vivent en meute, c'est la base de leur système. Mais chaque animal est capable de l'identifier. Tel mouvement de tête signifie que l'on se soumet à l'autorité de l'autre, qu'on le reconnaît comme capable de nous vaincre et qu'on ne le défiera pas, tel regard montre le respect, telle manière de se tenir regroupé sur ses pattes, queue qui fouette l'air explique que l'on va attaquer si l'autre ne recule pas... On se comprends. Pas besoin de mots dans ces cas là.

Je peux bien parler à Gyomo. Il ne comprends pas mes mots mais mon corps lui, il le comprends parfaitement, de même que le simple ton de ma voix et le rythme de mon élocution.

Je soupire et m'accroupis difficilement à côté de lui. Son profond ronronnement s'accentue encore un peu et il pose sa grosse tête contre ma cuisse.

- Elle est conne hein notre Beni?

Nouveau petit coup de tête. Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit d'accord, ils passent leur temps à se chercher des pou ces deux là...

Mes yeux gris repartent vers cette plaine sur laquelle s'est construit Enkei, bien avant que nous ne débarquions chacune à notre tour. Au loin, à au moins une centaine de mètres de là où je suis, je peux voir Benitsuki voleter de partout, cheveux rouges au vent et hache à la main. La classe. Et moi, je suis obligée de rester là. Loin de tout ça, à regarder et à ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Elle m'éneeeeeeerve!

Comment ça, je suis sur les nerfs et c'est même pas sa faute? Si c'est sa faute, d'abord!

Boudeuse, j'enfonce un peu plus mon menton parfaitement dessiné entre mes bras croisés sur mes genoux relevés. Je déteste devoir rester là pendant que l'autre gogole décérébrée tranchouille les pattes de M&M's (ce nom là, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé; Platon-ta-mère, à votre avis, une telle poésie... bah c'est Beni hein)

- Faut pas qu'je bouge hein... Je hais Enkei.

Tout à fait d'accord avec la colère qui vrille ma voix sourde, Gyomo fait claquer sa lourde mâchoire dans l'air en un petit mouvement de tête. Je hais littéralement ce bled. Et si je le pouvais, ça ferait un bail que je l'aurais rasé. Au début, du temps que je traînais seule dans les Montagnes noires, errante et crade comme c'est pas permis même par la Convention de Genève, honnêtement, je m'en tapais totalement. Je préférais quand même les éviter. Contrairement à l'autre chimpanzé sous Mescaline au beau milieu d'un match de rugby dantesque avec dans le rôle des rugbymen des machins haut de 10m avec la fringale du siècle, j'ai le minimum syndical niveau instinct de survie. Évidemment, j'adore exterminer des hollows (mon côté psychopathe névrotique je suppose). Mais je réfléchis un peu plus qu'elle à ce niveau là. En même temps, grâce à sa tarée de mère, elle éclate l'ensemble du corps des moines shaolins avec une main dans le dos. Moi... Bah moins en fait. Le tigre est brutal de nature et taillé pour le combat mais personne ne m'a appris à me battre depuis ma tendre enfance (sérieux, il n'y a que moi que ça étonne que sa mère n'ait jamais été collée en asile psychiatrique? ou en tôle au moins? sans blague?)

Et quand je traînais ici, bien avant de rencontrer Beni... ma forme animale était plus proche de la peluche inoffensive que de la grosse bêbête bien dangereuse. Pas vraiment le truc le plus flippant au monde. «Oh regarde! Une peluche vivante! On l'adopte?!», très peu pour moi, j'ai déjà donné. Ouais quoique non en fait... Dans le Rukongai, ça serait plus un truc du genre : «Oh regarde! Une peluche vivante! On la mange?!» Bienvenue au Rukongai, dépaysement garantit. Avertissement : on mange les touristes. Et les plus barges les violent, les tuent et les bouffent, pas forcément dans cet ordre en plus. C'est bizarre que ça ne se bouscule pas au portillon, vraiment, je vois pas pourquoi...

Quand j'ai pris ma forme adulte, là, ça a changé. Entre le moment où tu fais 20kg avec le poil mouillé et des quenottes à faire hurler de rire même un piranha anémique et celui où tu fais désormais 1,40m de haut, 3,50m de long (100% pur muscle garantit) y'a comme qui dirait de la différence.

À côté de moi, Gyomo garde ses yeux fermés et je peux voir sa grosse cage thoracique soulever avec un rythme régulier sa fourrure drue et sombre. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les tigres des Montagnes noires ne m'ont jamais attaquée alors que je n'étais qu'un tigrau. Oui, on dit tigrau pour les petits tigres. Honnêtement... j'suis pas fan. Et Beni a déclaré que, vu que c'était «une connerie monumentale à carrer au fond de la gorge d'un T-Rex en cloque», bah maintenant on appelerait ça des tigrou. Son argument? «Putain, mais tu peux pas rester insensible devant la bouille trop craquante d'un petit tigrou trop chou! Même Schwarzenegger craque direct!» (je précise que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est un Schwarzenegger... d'après ce que j'ai compris, ça doit être un genre de truc indestructible assez mononeuronal)

Enfin bref.

Aucun des tigres des Montagnes noires ne m'a jamais attaquée, alors qu'il est naturel à tout prédateur de se débarrasser d'un potentiel futur adversaire. Ma tronche quoi. Pas que je me plaigne hein! Juste, je ne comprends pas plus que ça. Peut-être qu'ils avaient compris que lorsque je me sentirais suffisamment en sécurité, je prendrais ma forme adulte. Et qui elle, les éclate les doigts (les pattes?) dans le nez (la truffe?).

Toujours est il que le tigre est un félin, qui sait donc par instinct se battre. Et puis bon, je suis parfaitement capable de coller une bonne grosse droite façon le-grizzly-que-t'aurais-pas-du-emmerder à qui que ce soit. C'est que survivre au Rukongai développe certaines propensions à la baston quoi. Pour revenir à ce que je disais, j'ai beaucoup moins cette propension que Beni. Benikyogai est née, fille d'une guerrière qui passait sa vie à se fighter avec tout ce qui bougeait juste pour la déconne, et a grandit dans un environnement où se battre quasi non-stop était normal. C'est presque naturel pour elle. Pas pour moi.

Du coup, elle a tendance à avoir totalement confiance en ses capacités. Et c'est ce qui me fait flipper. Parce que trop de confiance peut être dangereux.

À côté de moi, Gyomo ouvre un œil paresseux très chamallow-esque, apparemment agacé que les cris d'agonie de M&M's l'empêchent réellement de fainéanter un bon coup. Tss, Gyomo... Il m'obéit, il obéit à Benikyogai mais pas sur ces bastons. À chaque fois, il ne va pas aider Super Beni (le nom, je vous jure...) et il reste avec moi sous le couvert de ces arbres épais. Et ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça d'ailleurs vu à quel point il en profite pour faire sa petite sieste bien pépère à l'ombre. Un vrai fonctionnaire ce tigre... Bah, c'est pas mon cas bordel! De plus en plus agacée, j'attrape une pierre qui traîne à côté de moi entre mes doigts fins burinés par le temps et la vie à l'extérieur avant de me mettre à la faire sauter dans les airs et la rattraper silencieusement, mon regard obstinément fixé sur Beni.

J'en crève d'envie mais je ne peux pas aller l'aider. Faichieeer-euh... C'est comme poser un magnifique steak saignant pile devant un grizzly d'une tonne cinq qui n'a plus que la fourrure sur les os et lui dire avec un sourire en cœur «nan, t'as pas le droit d'y toucher». C'est pas que je sois carrément accro à la baston... mais si en fait.

Le truc, c'est qu'il y a 10 ans, j'ai fait une grosse connerie. Et depuis, je peux pas foutre un pied à moins de 50m des faubourgs d'Enkei. Croyez moi, ces enculés me repéreraient assez (trop) vite. Enfin, une grosse connerie, une grosse connerie... Honnêtement, je ne regrette rien du tout. En fait, j'ai carrément pété un câble suite à ce que certains de ces trouducs de haute volée d'Enkei ont fait. Ils auraient jamais dû faire ça. Ja-mais. Résultat, j'avais une seule idée en tête. Au moins, ce n'était pas très complexe. Raser ce bled jusqu'à la dernière pierre. Et croyez moi, un fauve de mon gabarit et légèrement mutant sur les bords qui passe en mode «CARNAGE» est plutôt efficace. En fait, j'ai complètement disjoncté et dans ma rage aveugle et sourde, j'ai entraîné la quasi totalité des tigres des Montagnes noires, c'est-à-dire non seulement la Meute mais aussi touuuuus les autres. Je sais pas vraiment comment j'ai fait ça.

Encore un truc que je ne sais pas... J'ai comme la désagréable impression d'être assez débile du coup.

Sauf qu'au final, on a bien été à deux doigts d'annihiler totalement ce bled. On n'a pas vraiment fait dans la dentelle disons... Tout ce qui passait à portée de nos griffes ou de nos gueules, on l'égorgeait vif. On a buté quoi, la grosse moitié des habitants d'Enkei? Grosso modo.

Depuis ce fameux massacre -assez aveugle en fait- ils m'appellent la Bête Changeforme car je ne me gênais pas deux secondes pour changer de forme afin de me faufiler dans les baraques où ces pouilleux tentaient vainement de m'échapper (donc du coup, oui, ils savent parfaitement que je suis métamorphe et à quoi je ressemble sous forme humaine). C'était sans compter sur ma capacité à passer en format humain, beaucoup moins volumineux et sur mon odorat surdéveloppé qui pouvait flairer l'odeur immonde de leur peur. Le problème maintenant, c'est que si jamais ils me revoient, je n'aurais pas l'avantage de la surprise et cette fois, c'est tout leur village qui me tombera dessus, armes au poing, filets et pièges prêts à me choper et ce qu'il faut d'huile en ébullition pour m'ébouillanter vive sur place.

Ils voudront venger ceux que j'ai tués -leurs femmes, leurs maris, leurs parents, leurs enfants. Et surtout, je suis une telle menace pour eux qu'ils ne se priveront pas pour tuer la Bête Changeforme si ils le peuvent.

Ils savent très bien que je me planque dans les Montagnes noires. Mais ils ne sont pas près d'y mettre un pied. Ces montagnes sont immenses et en plus, ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de où je crèche. Et puis, ce sont les Montagnes noires... C'est pas fait pour l'homme ici. Ils n'y survivraient pas deux micro-secondes et s'y paumeraient en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire «chamallow au wasabi» avant de servir de casse-croûte à un alligator ou un grizzly. Euh, rassurez vous, on n'a pas d'alligator dans le coin. Enfin, je crois pas... J'espère pas franchement, on a largement ce qui faut rayon bestioles pétées dans le coin.

Bon au moins, ils ont capté que si ils touchent à Beni, bouhaha, c'est le retour du tigrou tueur et ses potes les tigrous psychopathes. Donc pas touche au viking à cheveux rouges sang les mecs ou je vous jure que je me tricote un pull avec vos tripes même si pour ça, je dois mourir dans ce bled de merde vu que vous êtes quand même assez nombreux.

Tiens d'ailleurs, à propos de viking sanguinaire, la voilà qui vient de réussir à avoir M&M's. Celui-ci, son long cou coincé sous son ventre épais, tente vainement de se redresser. Oublie ça tout de suite mon vieux, t'as plus un tendon de valide, tu ne pourras plus te relever. Amusée de voir ce hollow réellement stupide même pour des critères hollowifiques -... hollowistes?... hollowiciens...? bref!- je ne peux retenir un grand sourire carnassier. Au loin, je vois la silhouette de mon amie tituber un peu, visiblement fatiguée. Abrutie va! Je lui avais bien dit de ne pas trop en faire et de se servir de ce que Sûuko lui a appris au lieu de jouer au ninja sociopathe -et super vulgaire.

Soudain, je vois Platon-ta-mère se débarasser d'Onibi d'un long coup de tête qui envoie la tigresse voler au loin dans un glapissement de douleur. Je me relève aussitôt, comme pour aller les rejoindre mais un bref claquement de dents de Gyomo me rappelle à l'ordre. Je ne dois pas bouger de là. Et merde! Ma main aux doigts fins se crispe dans sa fourrure sombre tandis que je serre l'os de ma mâchoire jusqu'à ce que l'os en blanchisse. Platon-ta-mère, un instant débarrassé de la Meute qui le harcelait de toute part et se tient prudemment un peu en retrait, se redresse d'un seul coup, sa grande gueule bardée de crocs grande ouverte pour reprendre son souffle visiblement et rugir violemment. Sous son masque couleur d'os, son regard fou de douleur et de rage semble un instant capter une certaine image.

Oh non.

Horrifiée par ce que je viens de comprendre, je vois son regard de bête acculée se poser sur la chevelure écarlate de Benikyogai qui vole au vent, mon amie debout avec le bras tendu vers le ciel en brandissant Kamishini comme un étendard. Non...

Et tournant le dos au hollow.

NON!

Comme au ralenti, je vois l'immense créature bander chacun de ses muscles et se jeter sur elle la gueule grande ouverte pile au moment où je hurle son nom comme une folle.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Platon-ta-mère referme d'un seul coup son immense gueule sur mon amie, l'engloutissant d'un seul coup.

.

Sans réfléchir, folle de peur et de rage, pupilles dilatées et tout mon corps hurlant sa terreur, je bondis en avant, jaillissant hors du couvert des bois à toute vitesse et me métamorphosant sans même y songer, ma gueule ouverte en grand sur un hurlement, même plus un rugissement qui vrille l'air d'un coup sec, strident et terrifiant. Je hurle de peur. Je hurle parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai pour faire sortir tout ce qui me déchire de l'intérieur là, à l'instant présent.

Chacun de mes muscles surpuissants me projette en avant. Mon cœur tambourine si fort dans ma large cage thoracique que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Ma vue se brouille parce que je pleure sans même m'en rendre compte et je me guide entièrement à l'odorat. J'ai peur. Atrocement peur.

Lâche là, lâche là, lâche là...

Je vous en supplie, n'importe qui, qui vous voulez, faites qu'elle... faites qu'elle... Je vous en supplie!

Beni, Beni, Beni... oh non, non, NON! Tout mais pas ça, je vous en supplie... Tout... tout mais pas...

NE ME LA PRENEZ PAS!

Je suis tellement obnubilée par Beni dans la gueule de ce monstre, j'ai tellement peur et ma panique est tellement grande que je ne comprends que _quelque chose_ me fonce dessus que lorsque le choc m'envoie violemment bouler à terre et que je me retrouve plaquée au sol avant de comprendre ce qui m'arrive.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ok. C'est clair. Je suis foutue.<p>

-Muéhéhé! Bien fait pour ta tronche tiens!

La ferme toi. Surtout qu'en plus, **la semaine prochaine je ne pourrais pas poster**... (A PU RÉSEAU EN BRETAGNE, NAOOOOON!) (et le pire, c'est que c'est même pas des vacances mais une semaine de révisions... *essaye de se suicider en avalant ses cours*) Mais quand je serais de retour, je vous posterais deux chapitres, avec un peu de chances, je ne me ferais pas lapider. Avec un peu de chances...

Au fait, ça y est...

Je vous jure, en le voyant, j'ai faillit hurler...

ON A ATTEINT LES 50 REVIEWS!

Oh mon Dieu, je vous AIME! Vous gérez, sérieux, je vous aime... *essuie une petite larme d'émotion* ET IL FAUT FÊTER ÇA! Alors **je vais vous pondre un OS en l'honneur de ces put*** de 50 reviews!** Lâchez vous dans les reviews, donnez moi vos idées, vos délires, tout ce qui vous passe par le ciboulot, je ferais le tri après pour rédiger cet OS... Dites moi de quoi vous avez envie! Ma plume est à votre disposition! *fait une pitite courbette trop classe*

(je vous aime!)

-Arrête d'essayer de corrompre tes lecteurs, y vont quand même te buter.

Mais-euuuuh...

-Fallait y songer avant de faire tes cliffhangers à la con, gogole.

Et dans deux semaines, on retourne chez les shinigamis avec deux nouveaux persos. Ça avance, les pions se mettent en place... (et c'est toujours aussi lent) (c'est ouf) Ciao! *saute dans son tout nouveau bunker anti-atomique à la pointe de la technologie*

.

Au fait! Pour mes lecteurs du **Regard de l'aveugle**! Vu que je ne pourrais pas poster dans deux semaines, le nouveau chapitre seras là **ce samedi**, j'ai réussit à prendre de l'avance!

.

prochains chapitres:

**Chapitre 12. Il va te violer, te tuer et te manger!** (devinez de qui on parle, sérieux...)

**Chapitre 13. Tu vois? Pas de couilles.**


	13. Il va te tuer, te violer et te manger!

*arrive, un truc caché dans son dos*

YABAHAAAA! *lance son bâton de dynamite de toutes forces*

BOUM!

Bouahahaha! *regarde l'air sadique sa fac retomber en poussières* À tous ceux qui révisent en ce moment, bac ou partiels... VIVE LA DYNAMIIIIITE!

Me revoilà donc pour ce nouveau chapitre! J'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi à cause des révisions alors je vous le poste rapidos (pitié, faites qu'il n'y ait pas de fautes de frappe...)

Comme à chaque chapitre, merci à VOUS qui me laissez votre avis **Zerikya** (faut ab-so-lu-ment que j'aille reviewer tes chapitres, je suis une lectrice indiiiiiiiiiiiiiigne! *se frappe*), **Lussynlight** (yep, c'est Shun XDDD), **Loupiote** (muéhéhé, t'as encore RIEN vu niveau cliffhangers...), **P'tit Laiko** (je te réponds très vite, pardoooon!) **Yalka** (v'là la suite, pas tapeeer!), **Taraimpératrice.**.. vous déchirez grave! Dès que je suis à deux doigts de décapiter mon p'tit frère à main nues parce que les révisions pour mes partiels commencent à me sortir par les trous de nez, je viens regarder toutes ces reviews et franchement, ça me motive encore plus pour tout! La suite de la fic, ces putains de révisions...

Alors, **Tara**... *arrive dans son armure moyenâgeuse* Muéhéhé, tu pourras pas m'étrangler comme ça! Mais oui, je dois le reconnaître... C'est vicieux ces suspens. Mais eh! j'adore ça et puis, c'est plus rigolo non? Pou-pou-pourquoi t'approches avec un couteau...? Naooon! *pique un sprint de la mort* En fait, chez beaucoup d'animaux, notamment les prédateurs, la communication passe beaucoup par le langage corporel (les postures, les oreilles, la queue...) Du coup, c'est super intéressant. Effectivement, je m'amuse beaucoup à laisser beaucoup de choses dans l'ombre et vous aurez des indices au fur et à mesure, touuuuut doucement... Et merci pour ce compliment! J'essaye de vous tenir en haleine du mieux que je peux!

Sinon, pour l'OS... Un truc commence à se faire dans mon esprit, avec ce que vous m'avez demandé plus ma touche perso (qui vous plaira j'espère!), je vous tiendrai au courant. Mais avec tous mes partiels je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps donc il n'arrivera pas tout de suite... Et je risque aussi d'avoir quelques retards. Pour vous donner une idée, lundi je commence deux semaines d'examen... Hard core. (z'veux po y alleeer!) Donc pas taper si la publication est en mode yolo.

Vous avez pas mal carburé pour trouver qui est princesse... Mais je ne vous dirais rien! Princesse = premier shinigami à rencontrer Beniikyogai, suspens, suspens...

ceux qui ont rajouté cette fic en fav', **Akuma**, **Banshee**, **CaeliJirachi**, **Charmanirashiva**, (me suis pas planté... *trop fière* c'est pas le nom de la copine de Chem...?), **Dragon69**, **ShaunyBlackSheep**, **Utopiquement-Otaku**,sérieux, c'est super gentil et ça me fait chaud au cœur... Alors j'attends votre avis avec impatience! Allez, juste une petite review c'est pas beaucoup de temps par rapport à ce que **Feu et Foudre** me coûte en temps *-*

Et vous savez quoi... ?**_ALLONS-Y! _**

(j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... DOCTOR WHOOOO!)

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 12.<em> Il va te tuer, te violer et te manger!<em>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Benikyogai l'Apéricube en mode découvrons-le-monde-pittoresque-d'un-bide-de-hollow._

_._

_«__Il m'est déjà arrivé des trucs bien dégueux moustique. _disait ma mère. _Tiens, une fois, je me suis retrouvée dans les égouts à tabasser une vieille ordure qui avait tenté de me piquer mon fric, ce qui est vraiment la preuve d'une connerie sans fond, on est d'accord. Bref, ce connard avait plus de rides que d'amis encore en vie mais putain qu'il courait vite. Une vraie gazelle version gériatrie, jamais vu ça... L'habitude d'esquiver le fisc probablement. M'enfin, je l'ai récupéré et pis bon, je lui ai défoncé la tronche après avoir récupéré mon pognon. Logique. Et c'était dans les égouts... yeurk, yeurk, yeurk! Ça puait de partout, ça schlinguait la merde et la pisse et la décomposition, je voyais à peine où je marchais ce qui fait que je n'arrêtais pas de taper dans plein de trucs plus répugnants les uns que les autres... C'était __**vraiment**__ dégueu.»_

Bah Maman laisse moi te dire que c'était rien du tout tes égouts comparé au tube digestif d'un hollow. Genre, que dalle.

OH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE DIEU, C'EST DÉGUEULAAAAAAAAAAAASSE!

Ok, ok, du calme Beni, du calme...

NAN, J'ME CALME PAS PUTAIN, JE VIENS DE ME FAIRE AVALER TOUT ROND PAR PLATON-TA-MÈRE! NIQUE! SA! RAAAAAACE!

J'estime que j'ai CARRÉMENT le droit de péter un câble PUTAIN! Et non, je ne vais pas rester calme, bordel de chiures gangrenées à couilles peroxydées (oui ça veut rien dire mais j'm'en fous!) Je vous préviens, ça va faire mal, quelque chose de balaise, sanguinaire et GORE.

RAAAAAH, AU SECOURS, ÇA PUE, ÇA SCHLINGUE, C'EST ATROOOOOOCE, JE SUIS COINCÉE DANS SON PUTAIN D'OESOPHAGE, RAH! JE VAIS LUI FAIRE BOUFFER SA TEUB AVEC DU KETCHUP PÉRIMÉ BORDEL!

Faut pas que je pète une durite, pas maintenant, c'est pas ça qui va m'aider.

J'EN AI RIEN À BATTRE, JE VEUX SORTIIIIIIR! TOUT! DE! SUITE!

Ouh, je sens que ça va être chaud, j'ai la cervelle qui part en sucettes là. Enfin, plus que d'habitude quoi.

MOMAAAAAN, JE VEUX PAS MOURIIIIIIIIR!

Yep, je suis littéralement en train de péter un câble et ça fait un peu peur quand même.

GYAAAAAAAH, JE GLIIIIIIISSE, C'EST TOUT MOU ET ÇA PUE!

En même temps, j'estime que j'ai parfaitement le droit. Vous trouvez pas? Quand Platon-ta-mère a refermé sa grande gueule sur moi, j'ai eut de la chance qu'aucune de ses dents (des dents, ça? et mon cul c'est du poulet! c'est des armes de destruction massive ouais!) ne perce trop ma peau ou pire, mes organes. Chouette, je vais avoir plein de nouvelles cicatrices, des fois que je serais tentée par un total look Frankenstein ou zombie recousu de partout... (super costume de Halloween en perspective!)

En fait, cet abruti s'est carrément jeté sur moi ce qui fait qu'avec son élan j'ai été immédiatement projetée au fond de sa gorge. Re-chouette.

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Putain, si je prends même plus le temps de faire des phrases moi... Oh la vache, je suis! mal! barrée!

Le truc, c'est que j'ai bien essayé d'attraper _quelque chose_, j'en sais rien, un bidule qui passe pour pas que cette saleté de grande gueule m'avale aussi sec comme un fan du PSG avale son litre quotidien de bière bon marché. Sauf que tout ce que j'avais à portée de main moi, bah c'était ses dents effilées comme des rasoirs. Donc non merci, pas envie de finir avec une ou deux mains en moins, elles risquent encore de me servir.

À peine avait-il refermé sa gueule sur moi que sa langue grosse et dégueulasse **et** baveuse est aussitôt remontée d'un seul coup vers son palais, ce qui 1°) m'a complètement trempée de bave de la tête au pieds pendant que je beuglais comme un âne de trouille ce qui est juste une des sensations les plus répugnantes de TOUTE MA VIE et 2°) m'a projetée à toute vitesse genre TGV à plein régime et limite en surchauffe dans son gosier sans que je parvienne à choper sa grosse glotte suante et pendouillante (oui, c'est dégueu) pour qu'il me vomisse. Ça va, faites pas cette tête de choqués, on dirait que vous venez d'apprendre que votre frère est en fait votre tante, c'est un peu le seul moyen que j'ai pour qu'il parvienne à me recracher. Et je ne suis pas en position de faire ma précieuse, je vous jure.

Sauf que je me suis plantée et sa putain de glotte m'a échappée. En même temps, je vous défie de choper un truc plein de bave alors que vous ressemblez à un vague truc puant plongé dans une piscine de bave. Chouette, merci ô grand Kami-sama... Si j'm'en sors, je jure sur la tête de mon chtit Kyuu d'amour que je fais crâmer le moindre de tes temples.

Oh non, mieux, je les transforme en boîte de strip tease et lieux de débauche absolue.

Connard.

Du coup, je me retrouve là, coincée à beugler comme je peux dans son long cou puant et dégoûtant.

BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ah ouais, là j'emmerde les phrases, la grammaire, les sujets, les compléments, la syntaxe et toutes ces conneries prise de chou à caser des migraines intergalactiques à Benzéma, réputé pour sa non-capacité intellectuelle. Mon neurone a totalement disjoncté et, actuellement, il court en rond dans mon crâne comme un dingue en gueulant les bras en l'air «qu'est-ce que je fais-euh?! qu'est-ce que je fais-euh?! qu'est-ce que je fais-euh?!». Je vous explique pas à quel point c'est le bordel là haut, on se croirait au premier jour des soldes en temps de crise, du genre à vous faire passer le bombardement de Beyrouth pour de paisibles vacances au soleil.

BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, OSKOUUUUR!

Sauf qu'il faut que j'arrête de beugler, je ne vais plus avoir assez d'oxygène si je continue ainsi et ça peut me servir quand même, hors de question que je décède d'asphyxie comme un vulgaire poisson rouge et de surcroît (z'avez vu, j'utilise des mots compliqués!) dans le tube digestif d'un hollow! Je suis complètement coincée dans son œsophage et aux dernières nouvelles, un œsophage ne produit pas des masses d'oxygène. Bah c'est assez con parce que je sens que je vais étouffer là. Et putain, il faut que je reste calme.

Chouette, chouette, chouette.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà été faire un petit tour dans le cou d'un hollow à qui je vais d'ailleurs faire sa fête, quelque chose de sublime (EYH! il a osé bouffer Super Beni!) mais si ce n'est pas le cas, même si vous êtes de gros tarés accros aux trucs extrêmes et vous jeter du haut de l'Empire State Building en parachute, pfouu, c'est trop facile pour vous, croyez moi, vous loupez vraiment rien, c'est une pure horreur là dedans.

La paroi chaude et gluante de ce tube répugnant m'enserre de partout, si fort que je peux à peine bouger, écartant tout de même le plus possible mes jambes et mes bras, usant de mes ongles comme je peux et en espérant ne pas glisser davantage. Parce qu'en bas, oh! mon! dieu! c'est son estomac, ses intestins et tout le tintouin. Et si jamais il arrive à me faire tomber là dedans, qu'importe mon côté Stallone, j'suis foutue. Parce que même le gosse de Godzilla et Chuck Norris (putain mais la tronche du gosse, sérieux) sur-dopé et armé jusqu'aux dents du genre que même dans son cul y'a un bazooka ne survivrait pas aux acides gastriques. Il y a des choses contre lesquelles l'homme ne peut rien, et devinez quoi, les sucs gastriques d'un hollow en font partie. Allez, disons que l'estomac d'un hollow réduit un Terminator adulte, 3m de haut et toutes ses dents en un amas de chair et d'os fondus en quoi... 1 minute 30 secondes? Grosso merdo.

Alors croyez moi, le Super Beni et ses 78kg tous mouillés, espèce rare et actuellement en voie d'extinction rapide et assez gore, fait pas le poids un instant. Laissez moi quand même vous dire à quel point je trouve ça injuste. Je sais pas moi, Spiderman a pour némésis Venom, Captain America a Crâne rouge, Superman a Lex Luthor, Sherlock Holmes a James Moriarty, même Hollande a SuperFlamby! Et Super Beni, sa némésis, c'est un bide de monstre de 10m de haut... Vie de merde, vie de merde.

JE VEUX PAS MOURIIIIIIIIR PUTAIN, JE SUIS TROP JEUNE POUR ÇA, J'AI ENCORE TOUT PLEIN DE BASTONS QUI N'ATTENDENT QUE MOUAAAAH!

Le souffle court, je tente de me concentrer malgré le vacarme assourdissant que fait mon cœur à travers ma cage thoracique, complètement paniqué. Je suis totalement morte de trouille et le fait de très mal respirer et d'entendre le gros cœur de Platon-ta-mère tambouriner et m'assourdir à moitié ne m'aide pas des masses. Ne m'aide pas du tout en fait. Recouverte de bave épaisse et e divers restes de ce que ce mononeuronal a déjà mangé (mais c'est pas vrai, il est au courant que les _cailloux_, c'est pas comestible?!) tous à des degrés divers de putréfaction et exhalant une odeur qui me donne de sérieuses envies de vomir mon dernier repas ainsi que mon quatre heures d'il y a deux jours par voie expresse, je tente de bouger du mieux que je peux.

Allez putain, recrache moi, recrache moi, recrache moi...

Un long gémissement sort de ma gorge sans que j'y fasse même attention. Mon souffle commence à s'accélérer, à la recherche désespérée d'oxygène qui ne parvient pas suffisamment à mes poumons en feu. L'obscurité est telle que même mes yeux pourtant entraînés à la chasse en nyctalope parfois par des nuits sans lune que je n'y vois strictement rien. À chaque mouvement de Platon-ta-mère, je sens les muscles de son cou bouger et se contracter brusquement autour de moi, m'empêchant toujours un peu plus de me mouvoir. Et inexorablement, mon poids m'entraîne vers son estomac et ses sucs gastriques. Putain, putain, putain...

PUTAIN!

Tout en tentant du mieux que je peux de ne pas céder à la peur panique qui me dévore les entrailles, je m'efforce de pousser de toutes mes forces sur ces putains de parois glissantes et sans prise aucune. Si je parviens réellement à le gêner, son corps me vomira par réflexe. MAIS LÂCHE MOI MERDE!

D'un coup sec, compressée que je suis (je vais finir en jus de Benikyogai pressée 100% pulpe avant d'arriver à son estomac si ça continue comme ça!), je fais fi de tout mon dégoût et mord violemment cette saleté d'œsophage de toutes mes forces, perçant ce tube jusqu'au sang. La réaction est immédiate et toutes les parois se contractent d'un seul coup sur moi si fort que je sens l'os de mon poignet droit se briser lentement sous la pression tandis que Platon-ta-mère rugit de toutes ses forces. Je hurle de douleur et me remet aussitôt à mordre aussi fort que je le peux, la rage au ventre et incapable d'user de mes poings ou même de Kamishini qui m'a échappé des mains lorsqu'il m'a gobée.

Mon poignet me bombarde de signaux douloureux ainsi que chacune des plaies que je me suis faite en tentant de me rattraper à ses crocs tandis que mon esprit hurle littéralement de trouille.

Mais le pire, ce n'est pas ça, non, le pire c'est que je n'arrive plus du tout à respirer et que je vais crever là, avalée vivante par un Bogdanov géant. De rage, de peur et de désespoir, mes joues sont déjà inondées de larmes et je sens mon esprit qui part peu à peu dans l'inconscience sans même pouvoir lutter contre.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_- Kenseiiiiii... _couine Tachikaze d'une petite voix dans un recoin de mon esprit, limite paniquée par le regard du mec en face de moi.

Il est assez grand, quelques centimètres à peine de moins que moi. C'est un homme du BDT, cet espèce de ramassis de cinglés sociopathes complètement défoncés. Oh, ce n'est pas que je sois contre le Bureau de Développement Technique, nombre de leurs inventions nous ont été d'une grande utilité. Euuuh... Ouais, en fait si. Je peux pas les sacquer.

Quelqu'un peut me dire quel est le CON qui s'est dit que filer des équipements scientifiques et donc potentiellement dangereux ainsi qu'un sacré paquet de substances douteuses et de toxines ultraviolentes à une bande de dégénérés aux neurones qui ont fondu il y a un sacré bout de temps et qui ont tous déjà fait de la TÔLE était une BONNE IDÉE?! Parce que sérieusement, il n'y a que deux solutions possibles : ce mec (ou cette nana tant qu'on y est, quand je pense à Hiyori je me dis que les femmes sont vraiment capables de tout et surtout du pire) était lui-même profondément atteint ou alors il voulait la destruction de Soul Society façon hard core et dégueulasse. Au choix.

Franchement, je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième option, enfin, si je ne connaissais pas personnellement Kisuke quoi. Et comme ce blondinet est lui-même un sacré défoncé, eh bien, c'est la première option. Même entre le moment où il est devenu capitaine et celui où cette enfl... pourri... ce fils de p... bref! Aizen nous a hollowmorphisés de force, je n'aimais pas ce BDT et il était hors de question pour moi de leur faire confiance. Oui, j'évite de dire trop d'insultes, Tachikaze n'aime pas ça alors... Bref.

Quelque part, je me disais que Soul Society avait une chance pas croyable que Kisuke puisse tenir ces dingues sous sa coupe sans quoi on aurait tous fini en rats de laboratoire enfermés dans des bocaux de formol avec une seringue dans le cul. Et maintenant que je suis redevenu capitaine, c'est l'autre dégénéré qui serait capable de transformer une petite cuiller en arme à faire passer la bombe H pour de la pisse de chat qui est la tête de la 12ème division. On est pas dans la mer... mouise.

Je crois que à présent c'est officiel, le capitaine commandant général Yamamoto sucre les fraises. C'est triste mais à vrai dire vu son grand âge, ce n'est pas non plus si étonnant que ça. J'espère juste de tout cœur qu'on aura pas à lui acheter des couches parce que là, je m'en remettrai jamais... Ja-mais.

Face à moi, il y a justement deux de ses membres. Le premier, ça va, je le connais. C'est Akon, un brun tout maigre avec quatre étranges petites cornes sur son haut front et une étonnante raie qui sépare sa chevelure de jais, en zigzag. Je me demande si chaque matin il se prend la tête à refaire cette raie chelou devant le miroir ou si c'est naturel, comme les quatre picous sur son front. En même temps, à moins que sa mère ne soit en fait une chèvre tout juste débarquée de Tchernobyl, je vois pas comment ça pourrait être naturel d'avoir des cornes. Hem... Je suppose que je n'ai pas envie de le savoir.

Le second par contre, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu et rien qu'à la lueur prédatrice dans ses prunelles bleu océan, je peux vous assurer que ce gars a déjà fait de la prison pour viol _**et **_meurtre. Clair et net. Enfin, j'espère de tout cœur qu'il est au moins passé parce que sinon ça veut dire qu'on a un pervers psychopathe suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas s'être fait attraper qui se ballade en toute liberté dans le Seireitei.

_- __Hiiiii!_

Et ça, c'est Tachi... Bon, son nom complet c'est Tachikaze, ce qui veut dire Vent de Terre Tranchant mais, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, avec le temps, j'ai pris l'habitude de la surnommer Tachi, qui peut aussi signifier Longue Épée. Et c'est une sacrée flippée parfois.

_- __C'est pas vraiiiiii!_

_ - __Ah bah si, un peu._ je la taquine.

_ - __Kenseiiiii!_ couine t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Il faut dire que ce nouveau venu a un regard _plutôt_ dérangeant.

_- __Il te regarde comme si t'étais un morceau de steak!_

_ - Franchement, j'aimerais autant pas lui ajouter l'étiquette cannibale._

_ - __Il va te tuer, te violer et te manger!_ commence à littéralement paniquer mon pauvre petit sabre qui sautille partout dans mon monde intérieur.

Je me retiens de justesse de m'étouffer devant les deux scientifiques.

_- __Ouhlà, ouhlà, du calme!_

_ - Maiiiiiis..._

_ - T'inquiètes pas Tachi, je suis capitaine bordel, je t'assure que je ne risque rien._

Si on m'avait dit qu'en devenant shinigami, j'allais avoir à gérer les humeurs de mon zanpakuto...

_ - Je n'ai pas des «humeurs»!_

_ - Mouais, c'est juste un autre mot pour dire que t'as les nerfs à fleur de peau._

_ - __C'est... c'est même pas vrai d'abord! Je... je... m'inquiète pour toi! _couine t-elle. _T'es trop méchant...! Snif, et c'est même pas vraiiiii..._

Et meeeerde...

_ - Bouhouhouhouhouhou!_

_ - Ok, ok, pardon, pardon, je m'excuse!_

_ - Bouhouhou, tu m'aimes même paaaaaaaas!_

_ - Mais si, mais si... Tachi, je suis désolé, je t'assure._

_ - Sgnirf. C'est vrai...?_

_ - Promis juré._

_ - Pour de vrai...?_

_ - Mais oui._

_ - ... __J'aurais droit à un câlin?_ demande t-elle timidement.

_- __D'accord._

_ - Chouette!_

Putain, si quelqu'un connaît l'adresse d'un psy pour zanpakuto, je suis preneur. Moi, Kensei Mugurama, capitaine de la 9ème division des Armées de protection de la Cour et actuel Vizard, obligé de faire un _**câlin**_ à mon zanpakuto... Si jamais ça se savait, je pourrais aussitôt dire adieu à la moindre notion d'autorité. Même Shinji, et Dieu sait que ce gars peut être un sacré pété quand il s'y met, a un zanpakuto qui ne chouine pas, ne réclame pas de câlins et ne se baffre pas de nougat non-stop. Enfin, je dois reconnaître que Sakanade fait plutôt peur, du genre serial killer qui ferait passer Albert Fish pour un vulgaire criminel de bas niveau. Finalement, je ne suis peut-être pas si mal loti que ça.

- Donc Akon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux? je demande au scientifique, toujours à deux de tensions malgré le fait qu'il n'arrête pas de faire de petits pas en avant pour que le blond, son regard toujours aussi lubrique braqué sur moi, ne parvienne pas à lui coller sa main au cul.

Put... purée, ça m'a l'air d'être une sacrée recrue celui-là.

- Le BDT a fait des relevés, des relevés qui nous viennent du Rukongai.

- Et?

Cette fois ci, c'est le blond qui me répond en rejetant d'un petit coup de tête les quelques mèches d'or qui lui tombent devant son regard d'un bleu superbe. C'est moi ou même quand il parle, le mouvement de ses lèvres et des ses mains aux longs doigts est carrément indécent?

- Dosaimeki Shun, capitaine Mugurama. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Ouais bah arrête de roucouler, ça vaudra mieux.

- C'est juste que plusieurs de nos engins de détection ont relevé une activité anormale dans les districts les plus reculés.

- Une augmentation du nombre de hollows? je demande tout en ignorant royalement la langue qui passe lascivement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il essaye toujours de mettre à Akon sa main au cul.

Ce blondin est un cas désespéré, c'est pas possible.

- Pas tout à fait. me répond-il tandis que je fronce un peu plus les sourcils devant cette réponse étrange.

- Par moments, explique son collègue toujours aussi blasé, il y a une augmentation brutale de leur nombre puis...

- ... ils disparaissent. termine l'autre avec un sourire immense. On ne sait pas vraiment comment, mais il y a là-bas quelque chose qui les tue. Même des huge hollows... Donc ça doit être assez puissant.

Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de beugler un bon coup pour appeler mon boulet qui me sert de vice-capitaine :

- HISAGI! Ramène toi!

Puis, en me retournant vers les deux hommes en blouse blanche :

- La 9ème division va enquêter, et tâcher d'éclaircir tout ça.

- Très bien. lâche Akon en s'allumant une nouvelle clope. Je vous laisse les documents alors.

- Merci bien.

- Oui mon capitaine, vous m'avez appelé?

_ - T'oublie pas mon câlin hein?_

- Salut beau gosse, à la prochaine...

Oh putain, je sens que la journée va être longue.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Qui? Moi une sadique de vous laisser avec Beni dans l'oesophage de l'autre Bogdanov? Meuuuuuh non... C'est passque je vous aime ^^ (qui aime bien châtie bien, dicton CON au possible, on est d'accord...)

J'vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais Hiyori? Tadaaaaaammmm, Kensei-le-ronchon et son cher zanpakuto version jeune fille... Héhé. J'ai adoré lui coller Tachi, qui couine, piaille, lui fait touuut plein de câlin et passe son temps à manger du nougat. J'm'éclate-euh... Nan blague à part, vous en pensez quoi?

Et je vous poste le chapitre 13 ce week-end, comme promis avant mon départ en vacances (vacances, grosse blague! RÉVISIOOOOOONS!) Aveeeec... roulements de tambour... Premier flash-back sur le passé de Tora! (mais vous réjouissez pas trop, il est tout petit)

.

**Prochain chapitre. Chapitre 13. Parce qu'ici on est en Enfer, ma belle.**

.

Le bouton pour menacer l'auteur / lui dire ce qu'on pense du chapitre / débuter un débat "Shun va t-il tenter de violer Kensei?" / envoyer des chocolats à Lucifer est juste en dessous!


	14. DÉGAGE!

SALUUUUUT!

*déboule à toute vitesse, les cheveux complètement en pétard sous les rires hystériques de Lucifer*

Désolée, j'avais promis ce week-end mais c'est juste de la folie en ce moment! La preuve, j'ai du couper ce chapitre en deux, il est super court, j'ai pas le temps de toutes vous remercier, promis je fais ça au prochain chapitre, sachez juste que je vous aime, vous déchirez tout et j'essaye de poster le chapitre 14. ce jeudi, ça seras férié, je devrais pouvoir trouver un créneau dans mes révisions!

Sur ce, j'vous laisse, je retourne à mes partiels! *pique le sprint du siècle*

.

**Disclaimer:** tout ça pas à moi. STOP. **Bleach** à Tite Kubo. STOP. Beni, Tora et la Meute à moi. STOP. (révisioooooons! *avale six litres de café pour se motiver*)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 13. DÉGAGE!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Tora, forme animale et la rage au ventre._

_._

Je suis tellement obnubilée par le fait que Benikyogai, MA Benikyogai vient tout simplement de se faire gober tout rond par une bestiole haute de 10 m que la Meute attaque de plus belle dans un assourdissant concert de rugissements, de grognements et de feulements assez impressionnant, que ce n'est que lorsque _quelque chose_ de lourd et de massif se jette brusquement sur moi que je comprends qu'une silhouette sombre va me percuter. Violemment.

Avec un rugissement de rage à me déchirer les cordes vocales, mon long corps épais heurte brutalement la roche dure. Par réflexe, je détends automatiquement les puissants muscles de mes pattes arrières pour percuter avec violence mon adversaire massif et plutôt loin du poids plume, une quadrupède visiblement, qui tente de me maintenir plaquée au sol en écrasant ses pattes avant sur mes épaules larges.

Putain, si c'est la mère grizzly, rien a foutre qu'elle ait des gosses, je lui fait sortir la cervelle par la truffe façon compote de pommes.

Les coussinets râpeux de mes pattes percutent violemment une partie tendre de l'anatomie de mon adversaire, probablement son ventre et je parviens à l'éjecter au dessus de moi et l'envoyer bouler loin de moi, lui arrachant un bref jappement. Absolument furieuse et à deux doigts de perdre tout contrôle et laisser ma part animale m'engloutir d'un seul coup, je me redresse aussitôt en quadrupédie le plus vite possible pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de se relever et me jeter sur lui...

Et me stoppe net, mes pupilles grises écarquillées par la surprise.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à être attaquée. Mon esprit était entièrement -et l'est toujours- sur ma pote, mon unique monde, avalée par ce monstre rugissant. Tout mon être ne se concentre que sur elle, sur ma Benikyogai qui agonise là-bas loin de moi. Du coup, je n'ai absolument pas fait attention à ce que m'indiquait notamment mon odorat.

Face à moi, un peu groggy par le coup qui l'a envoyé à travers les airs d'un seul coup -bienvenue sur Air Tora, calme et tranquillité assurés-, l'animal se redresse toutefois assez prestement. Gyomo...?!

La tête basse, le grand tigre sombre n'esquive pourtant pas mon regard choqué. Ses pattes épaisses de mâle adulte sont repliées sous son corps large, prêt à bondir, ce qui indiquerait en temps normal qu'il compte m'attaquer. Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. Sa grosse tête est trop proche du sol et il a caché sa longue queue striée de noir sous son corps épais. Je ne comprends pas.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi en penser, je reste indécise quatre milli-secondes avant qu'un cri suraigu de Platon-ta-mère, que le reste de la Meute attaque avec toute l'ardeur et tout le désespoir dont elle est capable pour sortir Benikyogai de là. Aussitôt, je reviens à moi et repart aussitôt au triple galop pour les rejoindre. Il faut que je les aide. Pas moyen d'attendre. Je dois y aller tout de suite! Et on verra plus tard -si jamais il y a un plus tard- pourquoi Gyomo vient de m'attaquer.

Un rugissement assourdissant retentit à ma droite et une fois de plus, Gyomo se jette sur moi, nous envoyant d'un seul coup tous les deux en roulé-boulé. Folle de rage, je hurle comme une folle et referme mes griffes sur sa fourrure épaisse et striée de noir. Comme je suis mi-humaine, mi-tigre, je suis parfaitement capable de rugir. Sauf que j'ai des cordes vocales un peu à part. Alors même sous forme bestiale, quand je rugis et que je suis vraiment, vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT folle furieuse, le cri que je pousse part dans des sons bizarres. Des sons humains. C'est aussi pour ça que je fais aussi peur aux gens d'Enkei. Aucun tigre ne devrait pouvoir hurler de douleur comme le fait un être humain, aucun animal ne le devrait.

Et ça, ça les fait flipper à mort. Je suis un monstre. Une erreur de la nature, une anomalie qui n'aurait jamais du exister. Et si les monstres terrorisent autant, ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est _normal_.

Et cette fois, Gyomo se laisse tomber sur moi de tout son poids pour m'empêcher de bouger et me plaquer définitivement au sol. Ma gueule s'ouvre une nouvelle fois sur mes longs crocs d'ivoire et je hurle de rage de plus belle. Il plante ses yeux d'ambre dans les miens et je peux y lire une supplique silencieuse tandis qu'un couinement aigu monte de sa cage thoracique. «_Je suis désolé. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir là-bas, devant Enkei». _Surprise, je me laisse un instant faire, cessant de me débattre violemment, Gyomo étalé sur moi de tout son long pour m'empêcher de repartir comme une furie version Formule 5.

… Le con! Nan mais le CON!

Un nouveau hurlement de rage vrille ma gorge et déchire d'un seul coup l'air environnant.

- Dégage... de... là! je parviens à formuler en grondant lourdement.

Toujours couinant pathétiquement, il ne bouge absolument pas. Esprit de contradictioooooon, je vais l'atomiser. Je gronde un peu plus fort. Il ne bouge pas d'un poil. Le message est clair. Il ne veut pas que j'aille aider Benikyogai, tout ça à cause de... putain, à cause d'Enkei. Je vais génocider ce bled. Clair et net. Prévoyez le pop-corn, ça va être du grand spectacle. Enfin, une fois que je me serais occupé de cette peluche, que j'aurais récupéré MA Beni-la-gogole et que je lui aurais collé trois claques dans sa tête de suicidaire à la manque.

- DÉGAGE! je hurle dans un son à la limite de l'humain et de l'animal.

Gyomo est un jeune tigre et il a atteint sa taille adulte il y a déjà quelques années. Et même pour un mâle adulte au sommet de sa forme, il est impressionnant, de par sa taille mais aussi de par sa musculature et sa vélocité. Croyez moi, je m'y connais _très_ bien question tigres & Cie. Alors si je vous dit que Gyomo est VRAIMENT massif, vous pouvez me croire les yeux crevés.

Seulement moi, je ne suis pas un tigre. Lui, il fait 2m de long, 1m au garrot et environ 250kg. Pas mal, on est d'accord. Surtout comparé à ptit humain et ses misérables 80kg de graisse adipeuse. Mouhahaha. Bref. Gyomo **est** un tigre. Un gros tigre mais un tigre tout de même. Et moi, je ne suis pas un tigre... Je suis un monstre. Je fais 3,50m de long, 1,40m au garrot pour 350kg au total.

Je suis un monstre.

Et je n'hésite pas un seul instant sur ce que j'ai à faire. Je connais Gyomo. Ça fait des années qu'il vit au sein de la Meute, avec nous, au même titre que tous les autres. Je le connais parfaitement alors je suis tout à fait consciente qu'il fera tout ce qu'il faut et tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour m'empêcher d'aller là-bas. Ce tigre est très intelligent, il sait trèèèès bien ce qui m'attends devant Enkei si les pouilleux me voient : si Platon-ta-mère est mort, ils jailliront de chaque endroit où ces enfoirés se planquent pour venir m'égorger aussi sec. Propre et sans bavure.

Et cette andouille me considère comme son chef de meute, il ferait tout pour moi. Absolument tout. Tête à claque olympique va. Il sait ce que je risque là bas. Et moi, je sais parfaitement que si je n'y vais pas, je vais PERDRE Benikyogai.

Alors, forte de mes 100kg de muscle de plus que lui, je le repousse d'un seul coup surpuissant en poussant sur mes pattes épaisses, le désarçonne violemment et me jette aussitôt sur lui, tout crocs et toutes griffes dehors. De mes pattes avant, je le frappe en plein poitrail et le sonne à moitié. Seulement, Gyomo aussi sait se battre. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il sait s'y faire. M'en fout, moi j'ai un avantage. Si il faut que je l'égorge moi-même pour aller sauver Beni... putain, je le ferais. J'adore ce tigre, sincèrement, ne vous méprenez pas. Mais il FAUT que Benikyogai vive. Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir, jamais au grand jamais. Et croyez moi, on m'a appris à me montrer impitoyable quand il le faut.

Posté devant moi, membres pliés et muscles tendus pour gagner en réactivité, il bloque le passage qui me permettrait de rejoindre la plaine. Chacun de ses muscles roule lentement sous sa fourrure au rythme du moindre de ses mouvements secs et nerveux. Sa large cage thoracique s'abat et se rabaisse lentement, oxygénant au maximum son grand corps. Dernier avertissement Gyomo... Un long feulement rauque fait vibrer ma gorge et emplit l'air, menaçant au possible, et je relève bien mes babines pour qu'il voit chacun de mes immenses crocs meurtriers.

Bouge de là tout de suite ou ces crocs perceront ta chair en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Et je serais sans pitié. Mon message est clair. Ses yeux d'ambre se teintent d'une lueur triste. Il ne veut pas m'attaquer, il ne veut pas se battre contre moi. Mais il ne me laissera pas passer.

Gyomo, dégage! CASSE TOI DE LÀ TOUT DE SUITE, DÉGAGE!

Son regard triste se pose sur moi.

Tant pis pour toi.

Et j'attaque.

Je l'attaque lui, un membre de ma famille, comme une folle et la rage au ventre. Laissant mon poids reposer sur mes pattes arrières, je dégage d'un seul coup vers la gauche en me jetant vers l'avant. Surpris par la vitesse que je développe, je le vois ouvrir en grand sa gueule bardée de crocs pour pouvoir me mordre avant que je ne l'atteigne. Trop lent, beaucoup trop lent. À peine a t-il le temps de réagir que, profitant de mon élan, j'envoie ma patte avant droite toutes griffes sorties déchirer l'air et balafre violemment tout son flanc gauche en poussant un long rugissement de colère pure.

Aussitôt, il se recroqueville en arrière pour ne pas que éviter que je n'atteigne ses côtes et en profite pour pointer, c'est-à-dire qu'il se lève brusquement sur ses pattes arrières et attaque avec les deux pattes avant en rugissant sauvagement. Malgré ma taille imposante, je baisse immédiatement ma tête large et laisse tout le haut de mon torse s'affaisser vers le sol pour être _en dessous_ de son thorax en l'air. Et sans attendre qu'il se laisse retomber de tout son poids sur moi pour me plaquer au sol, je fais basculer ma tête sur le côté, ouvre la gueule en grand et mord profondément la chair de son poitrail, faisant aussitôt jaillir dans ma gorge le goût acre et puissant du sang.

Blessé et furieux, il ne s'écarte pas comme n'importe quel réflexe de survie le pousserait à le faire mais en profite pour laisser tomber son poids sur moi, toujours en train de lui déchiqueter les muscles épais du torse. Dans tes rêves. Dans un hurlement plus humain qu'animal, je relâche ma prise et contre-attaque immédiatement.

Chaque seconde, chaque micro-seconde, chaque instant qui passe, c'est ce qui rapproche un peu plus Beni de la mort. De SA mort PUTAIN. Gyomo m'attaque mais pour m'immobiliser ou m'assommer, pas pour me blesser. Il n'a même pas sortit ses griffes ce con. Folle de rage qu'il me tienne tête ainsi, je le harcèle littéralement de toutes parts en le poussant du mieux que je peux vers la plaine d'Enkei, abattant violemment mes pattes garnies de longues griffes meurtrières, déchiquetant toute peau qui passe à ma portée, rugissant de rage comme une folle sans discontinuer.

Mon adversaire boitille vaguement et, alors qu'il réussissait à esquiver un de mes coups à la tête, je lui ai déchiré l'oreille droite. Mais il ne faiblit pas. Il fait toujours obstacle de son grand corps massif pour m'empêcher de passer.

DÉGAGE! Mais casse toi, putain! Gyomo je t'en supplie, vire de là! Ôte toi de mon chemin, allez, va t-en. Je ne veux pas en arriver à devoir te tuer, tu ne comprends pas ça? Je t'adore, tu fais partie de ma meute, tu es un membre de ma famille. Tu es important pour moi, je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Je t'adore, je te jure c'est sincère. Mais je t'en supplie, va t-en ne reste pas là! Je suis désolée mais je ferais TOUT, je sacrifierais TOUT pour Benikyogai. Alors, écarte toi, va t-en...!

POUSSE TOI!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hein? Quoi? C'était court? *sifflote innocemment*<p>

Ok, ok, je sais, je sais... Mais ayez pitié de l'auteur qui pleure littéralement sur ses partiels (adieu, monde cruel!) Et sinon ouais, j'avais envie de décrire une baston entre tigres, voili voilou... Ça fait pas un peu catalogue Ikéa, sérieux?

(et non, j'ai pas eut le temps de me relire... *peur de rien*)

.

**Prochain chapitre. Chapitre 14. Parce qu'ici on est en Enfer ma belle.** (qui est donc la fin de celui ci en fait)

.

Le bouton pour menacer l'auteur / lui envoyer des patates pourries / parier sur les chances de Gyomo de pas finir en tigre format puzzle / entamer une danse de la pluie sauvage est juste en dessous!


	15. Parce qu'ici on est en Enfer ma belle

Me voilàààà!

-Nan, sans blague...

Oh, Lucifer, silence! C'est MON chapitre, j'fais ce que je veux d'abord.

-Et moi, je suis Lucifer, Divinité des Enfers, Maître des Désolations, Merveille des Damnations, etc, etc... Alors moi aussi j'fais c'que je veux. D'abord.

Okééé... Rien à battre, du moment que tu ne viens pas me casser les couilles hein...!

-T'en as pas.

Mais tu vas fermer ta gueule ouais, j'ai un chapitre à présenter tête de nœud! *saisit son bazooka infernal avec un air de pure psychopathe* Bref! Voilà donc ce nouveau chapitre qui à la base ne devait faire qu'un avec le précédent (je rappelle qu'on a pas le droit de taper les auteurs namého!) (comment ça, vous en avez rien à foutre?) (hiiiii, vous faites peur!) En tout cas, je suis toujours aussi contente de voir que vous continuez à me suivre, c'est... juste génial. Eyh, on va pas tarder à passer le cap des 2 000 vues! C'est ouuuuf!

Et un immense BIENVENUE à **ShaunyBlackSheep** *pom-pom girls en folie* (faut que je te trouve un petit surnom rigolo, ton pseudo est long...) ("arrête de rebaptiser tes lecteurs toi...!") (silence Lulu) qui a pris la peine de reviewer CHACUN des chapitres depuis le début, respect XD Et bienvenue également à **Akane-chan**, (*danse de la joie devant le fait d'avoir une nouvelle revieweuse*) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments ("héhé, tu rougis...") (oui bah ça va, j'fais ce que je peux hein) ("tu recommences... bwahahaha!") (*coup de boule*) Sérieux, ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur! Je suis contente de voir que ça te fait marrer toutes mes conneries... Parfois, je me désespère moi-même. En espérant que tu continueras à me donner ton avis ^^

Sinon, merci à vous toutes, revieweuses, **Lussynlight**, **Yalka**, **Loupiote**, **P'tit Laiko**... J'vous répond par MP dès que je peux, je suis un peu surbookée en ce moment (putain de partiels... *grogne*) ("tu fais peur") (ouais, je sais) Mais je vous répondrai promis!

Et hop, **Taraimpératrice** j'te répond directos. Haha, toi aussi t'es en pleines révisions... C'est naze hein. *tire une tronche de vingts pieds de long* J'en ai maaaaaaarre. Viens on fait péter nos bahuts... *tend un paquet de TNT* Haha, en effet, t'as vu juste ^^ Pour Kensei et Tachikaze... J'me suis dit que, étant une sadique dans l'âme, j'allais me faire un plaisir de victimiser les persos. Ça m'éclate X) Attends de voir la suite! (j'dis ça, j'dis rien...) C'est marrant, vous faites plein de suppositions sur l'arrivée des shinigamis... J'vous dirais rien-euh *chantonne* Mais t'inquiètes pas, Gyomo survivra. À peu près. Et le titre que tu proposes est crédible, t'inquiète! Mais... Haha, tu verras!

.

**Discalibur** (non, j'vais pas arrêter ce délire archi-débile, moi ça m'éclate) eeeeeh bien... tout ça appartient à l'univers de **Bleach**, propriété de Kubo, tout ça, tout ça... Donc c'est po à moi. Bouhouhou! *renifle* ("top sexy") (Lulu, t'es un vrai chieur professionnel...) ("bah oui, j'suis Lucifer" *grand sourire*) M'en fout d'abord, Tora... bah elle est à moi! NA!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 14. Parce qu'ici on est en Enfer ma belle.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Ooooh, mais t'es cro mimi toi! minauda une toute jeune fille, pommettes rosées et bouche en cœur.

- Oh Yoshiwara, pousse toi, laisse moi le voir aussi! On voit rien nous! pépia une seconde, un peu plus âgée de quelques années, faisant voleter doucement ses magnifiques cheveux roux. Et puis, comment tu sais que c'est une fille?

Une troisième fillette, toute guillerette elle aussi mais un peu plus posée que les autres, fit remarquer d'un air docte un peu surprenant chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune:

- Saseko, du calme...

Avant d'ajouter avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles et sautillant presque.

- J'peux la voir moi aussi? Chacun son tour!

Une autre prit la parole par dessus le brouhaha ambiant.

- Baissez un peu d'un ton vous, restez calmes on ne s'entend plus. Yoshiwara, tu es sûre que c'est une fille? demanda t-elle de sa voix douce, un peu éreintée.

- Bah oui. répondit aussitôt sa cadette. Regarde Yuukun, tu vois? Pas de couilles. Donc elle est comme nous, c'est une fille.

La dénommée Yuukun lâcha un petit soupir de désolation dramatique mais ne parvint pas à cacher son sourire amusé.

- Quel langage dans la bouche d'une si jeune damoiselle...! ironisa t-elle devant la bouille un peu vexée de la gamine.

- Mais-euh, ça va, ça va... C'est pas grave non plus, «_couilles_». marmonna t-elle. Même toi Yuukun parfois, tu dis _**pire**_...

- Chuuut, gamine, ne le dit pas trop fort, les autres ne sont pas au courant! chuchota t-elle avec un grand sourire mutin derrière le doigt fin qu'elle venait de plaquer devant ses lèvres rondes.

- C'est marrant ce pelage quand même... fit remarquer une autre, appelée Shinmachi, en fronçant ses beaux sourcils fins.

La pièce n'était pas très grande, toute en longueur et uniquement faite d'un bois ciré à la couleur auburn un peu particulière, ce qui donnait à l'ensemble une ambiance chaude à laquelle contribuaient les quelques chandeliers épars aux lueurs rougeoyantes et tremblotantes. Elle n'était pas très haute de plafond, même pas deux mètres avant l'épaisse charpente usée par le temps. Tout était recouvert de boiseries anciennes, patinées par le nombre de personnes qui étaient passées par là. Aucune fenêtre n'était visible, pour l'unique et bonne raison que la pièce se trouvait en sous-sol. Logique.

Sur les côtés, de nombreux baquets d'eau chaude libéraient de lourds panaches de vapeur. Ces baquets étaient suffisamment grands pour contenir quelqu'un voulant prendre un bain et effectivement, c'était là-dedans que la multitude grouillante de jeunes filles un peu délurées habitant cette maison venait se laver, rigolant, piaillant ou se bousculant à l'occasion, l'une lavant le dos d'une autre avec savon et brosse dure, se shampouinant mutuellement les cheveux voire n'hésitant pas à se jeter à la tête de superbe jets d'eau savonneuse à travers toute la salle. Qui du coup faisait un petit remake de l'Atlantide. Au dessus de chacun de ces baquets, de petites étagères, toujours de ce bois à la tonte si particulière, sur lesquelles reposaient divers ustensiles de soin.

En son centre, une arme de destruction massive.

C'est-à-dire une douzaine de jeunes filles, environ 6 ans pour la plus jeune et 18 pour la plus âgée. Une douzaine de filles qui _parlent_, ça fait un sacré volume sonore. Alors quand, en plus, elle rigolent, piaillent, couinent, chouinent pour les plus jeunes, se chamaillent et se cherchent des poux, ça devient un truc dan-ge-reux. Du genre à faire faire pâle figure à hélicoptère Apache armé jusqu'aux pales.

Pour l'instant, absolument inconscientes de leur potentiel de destruction des nerfs des personnes, notamment masculines, pas habituées à un tel bla-bla hystérique bourré d'œstrogène, elles se concentraient les unes contre les autres tentant d'apercevoir ce qui leur avait été amené. Elles grouillaient, toutes avec les yeux pétillants de curiosité. Chacune de ces enfants était habillée d'un yukata blanc ivoire bon marché mais les longs obis larges qui enserraient leurs tailles féminines renchérissaient chacun de luxe, de beauté, de raffinerie et de précision dans les détails.

La plupart d'entre elles avaient les cheveux longs, parfaitement peignés et tombant en cascade sur leurs épaules graciles mais quelques unes dans le groupe les avaient très courts, telle Yoshiwara qui les portait coupés à quelques centimètres à peine de son crâne et qui brillaient comme de l'argent en fusion. La coupe de cheveux en elle-même pouvait paraître étrange comme ça, surtout avec une chevelure de cette couleur limite surréaliste -carrément surréaliste- mais en fait, elle mettait parfaitement en valeur la forme élégante de son crâne.

L'endroit était d'une grande propreté (exceptée la flotte sur le sol) et chacune de ces jeunes filles batifolantes et gloussantes était parfaitement lavée et peignée. Elles n'étaient pas toutes magnifiques ni même spécialement belles mais certaines d'entre elles étaient de pures merveilles. C'était par exemple le cas de Kyoui, également une des plus âgées. Cette fille ressemblait à une poupée. On la mettrait en vitrine que la boutique en question ferait aussitôt exploser le chiffre de ses ventes, de quoi foutre la beigne du siècle à la crise, quelque chose de balaise à vous faire passer Rambo pour une gamine pré-pubère arachnophobe.

Kyoui avait de magnifiques cheveux d'un blond chaud assez rare mais d'un effet des plus superbes. Ses lourdes mèches dorées tombaient en anglaises absolument parfaites sur ses épaules fines recouvertes par son yukata blanc ivoire. Les pommettes délicates qui encadraient son visage délicats étaient assez hautes et suffisamment rondes pour lui donner cet air un peu fragile. Juste sous son petit nez en trompette, ses lèvres rondes s'ourlaient, purpurines et du ton le plus exact qui puisse naturellement être par rapport à sa peau de porcelaine. Pour couronner le tout, la jeune fille avait deux grands yeux noirs qui brillaient tels des perles d'obsidienne au milieu de son beau visage rond.

- Bon, bon! lâcha d'ailleurs celle-ci en faisant claquer ses deux mains avant d'écarter doucement la nuée de jeunes filles pépiantes. Donnez le moi, il faut que je m'en occupe.

- «La». corrigea la petite fille baptisée Yoshiwara de sa voix légèrement boudeuse avant de toutefois tendre ce qu'elle tenait entre ses bras tous fins à son aînée.

Et elle lui tendit un bébé tigre qui, sous sa crasse, devait avoir un pelage très pâle. Probablement blanc.

.

.

* * *

><p>- Ohlàlà, mais tu t'es roulée dans la boue toi ou quoi? roucoula la superbe jeune fille en tentant de plonger l'animal, long d'une vingtaine de centimètres grand maximum, dans un baquet d'eau savonneuse.<p>

Franchement, vu ses couinements, elle était pas motivée.

- Eh bah? T'aimes pas l'eau en plus? T'es toute sale, faut bien te laver un peu ma belle...

Nouveau couinement aigu et coups de mini-papattes.

- Allez, lâcha Kyoui avec un petit sourire amusé. Allez, s'il-te-plaît, laisse toi faire...

- J'aime po l'eau.

- HIIIIIIIIII!

Surprise, Kyoui lâcha brusquement un petit cri suraigu avant de plaquer ses mains parfaitement manucurées contre sa bouche en espérant que personne ne l'ait entendue. Et, vu que ses mains n'étaient plus en train de tenir le petit tigre, on appelle ça la gravité et c'est super rigolo, celui-ci rencontra brutalement l'eau chaude en un gros PLOUF! et lâcha un couinement de protestation, ce qui, dans l'eau, donna un genre de glou-glou indigné. Newton is ze boss of ze world.

Profondément choquée, la jeune fille fixa ses grands yeux noirs ronds comme des soucoupes sur ce regard gris brouillard du félin qui la regardait, la tête pleine de mousse avec un air d'impératrice vexée du genre «je suis mouillée et ça va pas le faire, j'en ai fait décapiter pour moins que ça.» Kyoui jeta rapidement un bref regard apeuré tout autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne risquait de venir, alerté par son cri.

- Tu... tu...

Le tigre bailla, vaguement ennuyé, la tête toujours couronnée par cet espèce de chapeau de mousse blanche, des bubulles tout partout.

- Tu _parles_...

«Wow méga scoop.» sembla dire son regard gris pâle.

- Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu... commença à psalmodier la jeune fille, visiblement en état de choc.

Oui nan parce que les tigres, même si ils sont tous petits et juste TROP mignons, ça ne PARLE PAS. C'était... quoi... ce délire...?!

- Bah ça va, je suis pas si moche que ça, non plus.

- Chut! fit aussitôt Kyoui en refermant d'un seul coup la petite gueule de l'animal et en plaquant un doigt fin et gracile sur ses propres lèvres.

L'animal se recroquevilla aussitôt au fond de son baquet, comme se cachant dans l'épaisse mousse blanche.

- Pardon, pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur... dit-elle de sa voix douce. Tu es... quoi au juste?

Le tigre feula.

- D'accord, d'accord... fit Kyoui avec un petit sourire désolé. Écoute, maintenant que tu es avec nous...

Elle attrapa une brosse dure, saisit le petit animal d'une poigne étonnamment ferme malgré sa gracilité et commença à le laver énergiquement, qui vu sa taille ne pouvait pas se défendre et qui, du coup, subit l'atroce torture du lavage du pelage à la brosse dure et au savon malgré ses pauvres petits coups de patounes outrés.

-… maintenant, il faut que tu sois propre. Touuuute propre. Ah tiens aussi, un truc important. Écoute moi... ne parle plus jamais. Tu m'entends? Ja-mais. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que tu es... plus qu'un simple animal.

- Pourquoi...? murmura doucement le petit tigre qui retrouvait peu à peu un pelage blanc strié de noir à force de nombreux coups énergiques de brosse pleine de savon.

- Écoute... Tiens, juste, c'est quoi ton nom?

- J'en ai pas.

- Gosse des rues, c'est ça? Et tu es une femelle, je ne me trompe pas...? T'inquiètes, c'est quasiment tous notre cas ici. On t'en donneras un va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Moi, c'est Kyoui, ça peut vouloir dire le prodige. C'est joli non?

- Pourquoi... répéta l'animal de sa voix d'enfant.

- Parce qu'ici... fit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire triste sur ses traits magnifiques, on est en Enfer ma belle.

.

La dénommée Kyoui fut retrouvée morte deux ans plus tard, rouée de coups. Tora ne la pleura pas. Elle ne pleurait jamais à cette époque. Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tora, forme animale face à Gyomo, sous bois aux abords proches de la plaine d'Enkei.<em>

_._

Folle de rage, je me jette sur Gyomo en hurlant comme une dingue de toute la force de mes poumons immenses de tout mes 350kg de muscle, gueule grande ouverte sur mon cri et sur mes crocs monstrueux... Et referme brusquement ma mâchoire surpuissante sur sa nuque.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hem. Ouais, c'était court *se planque sous sa couette*. Mais hé! je fais ce que je peux.<p>

Au fait, l'OS des 50 reviews est en route, j'ai à peu près réussit à caser ce que vous m'aviez demandé (j'ai galérééé...) et une fois que j'aurais passé tous mes partiels, je commencerais à le rédiger. Y'aura plusieurs persos parmi les shinigamis, une sacrée dose de baston, une histoire de poney, de rendez vous secret, de course poursuite et une petite surprise... Pour l'instant, le titre (provisoire) est **Terminators VS. Putrefactus.**

Comment ça, ça fout la trouille? *relit son titre* Ouaip, j'dois reconnaître que c'est assez flippant ce titre, héhé... ^^'

Et oui, je vais aussi rédiger l'OS proposé par **Zerikya** sur **Sherlock**. Je sens que je vais avoir du mal pour bien manier Sherlock et surtout Moriarty mais, muéhéhéhé, j'adore les défis alors je sens que je vais m'amuser comme une petite folle. Enfin voilà, je vous tient au courant!

Pour la semaine prochaine... Bon ok, je vais être honnête, je n'aurais pas le temps de vous le publier mercredi prochain, je suis désolée mais bon, j'ai mes partiels, je suis un peu en train de jouer mon avenir alors vous comprendrez. Vous aurez donc la suite le week-end prochain. En tout cas, vous aurez (enfin!) la solution pour s'extraire d'un bide de hollow.

.

**Prochain chapitre. Chapitre 15. Le diable est dans les détails petite puce.**

.

Pour se plaindre de la taille du chapitre / rebaptiser Kyoui Kiwi parce que c'est quand même plus simple à prononcer / faire des pronostics sur la survie de Tora dans le baquet d'EAU toute mouillée (et avec du savon en plus!) / dire ce qu'on pense du chapitre, le bouton est juste en dessous!

-J'accepte aussi tout cadeau. Fleurs, chocolat, lingots d'or...

*frappe violemment Lucifer*


	16. Le diable est dans les détails

Tranquillement assis sur un bon gros fauteuil rembourré, un verre de whisky en main et les pieds reposant doucement sur un monticule de cadavres humains encore fumants, le Maître des Enfers, Lucifer, alias le Seigneur des Damnations alias Lulu-le-naze, fume tranquillement une pipe et savoure l'instant. Tout est calme dans les Enfers, et franchement, ça lui fait un bien fou. Il sirote son verre avec un grand sourire un peu stupide (bordel de merde, mais qu'il est BIEN!) et se retient à grand peine de glousser parce que ça niquerait toute son image,sans dèc'. Déjà qu'il se fait victimiser par une vulgaire humaine...

D'ailleurs, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne l'a pas vu cette dégénérée. Coooooool... Et là, ça y est, il glousse. Ok, il a l'air HYPER con mais il s'en tape, l'autre humaine n'est pas là à squatter SES Enfers (et à lui tirer dessus avec son propre bazooka) alors il fait ce qu'il veut d'abord.

Soudain (parce que sérieux, c'était trop beau pour être vrai), la porte gigantesque des Enfers qui sépare le monde souterrain du monde des humains est brutalement arrachée à ses gonds, traverse la pièce à toute vitesse en passant au ras des cornes de Lulu qui du coup manque de faire une crise cardiaque et s'encastre violemment dans le mur opposé.

-Alooooors... lâche une silhouette féminine se découpant en contre-jour dans l'embrasure désormais béante de la porte des Enfers, un monstueux bazooka négligemment posé sur son épaule. T'as cru que je reviendrais pas hein? Que mes partiels m'avaient tuée? MOUAHAHAHAHAHA! Mais j'ai survécuuuuuu! Pauvre naïf!

Puis elle se jette sur le pauvre Lucifer qui fait une tête de désespoir total avec un pur cri bestial.

*moment d'une violence insoutenable*

C'EST MOUAAAAAAAAAAH! J'AI SURVÉCU AUX PARTIEEEEEEELS! MIRAAAAAAAAAAACLE! (l'auteur ou l'art de sortir des évidences)

Hem. *toussote pour reprendre contenance*

Bref! Comment ça va chez vous, lecteurs de mon cœur?

Wow. On a atteint les 90 reviews pour 15 chapitres et plus de 2 000 vues... J'vous aime. *pleure* Sans dec', vous êtes géniaux. Continuez comme ça, je ferais tout pour ne pas vous décevoir, promis, juré, craché! *crache sur le cadavre de Lucifer*

Quelques petites précisions. Pour le chapitre précédent, le flash-back sur Tora, elle a environ 5-6 ans (humains nan parce qu'à la Soul Society, coucou j'ai 110 ans et pas une ride les mecs... elle avait 15 ans version Soul Society et 5-6 ans humains, donc vraiment petite) Et évidemment que je craque pour les petits tigrou-trop-chou... Z'avez déjà vu un tigrau? C'est tout petit, tout doux, avec un grand regard innocent et, contrairement aux petits des léopards ou même des lions, ils ne sont pas agiles mais plutôt maladroits. Je craaaaaque... *-*... *serre sa peluche de tigre dans les bras avec un sourire débile* Et "_l'eau mouillée_" n'est pas de moi, mais de la génialissime BD **Trolls de Troy** déjà citée par **Loupiote54**, j'sais pas si vous connaissez, ce sont des purs moments d'anthologie.

Et oui, les passages écrits au passé correspondront... au passé (contrairement à mes autres fics) (*logiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiique*) D'autres précisions, les vibrisses d'un tigre sont les "moustaches" qui sont ailleurs que sur les babines et se trouvent donc sur tout leur museau. En gros, ça leur permet de notamment savoir si ils peuvent passer dans un certain interstice. Voilà, c'était la minute sciences nat'! *remonte ses lunettes sur son nez* J'adore lire vos hypothèses, même si elles ne tombent pas juste, certaines ne tombent pas loin! (je ne vous en dirais pas plus, faut pas vous spoiler è.é)

Un immense MERCI à toutes celles qui me laissent leur avis **Lussynlight** (je réponds à tes MP et à cette review ce week-end, promis!), **Zerikya** ("_tu n'es quand même pas si horrible que ça (ah bon ?)_" mmm, j'sais paaaas...*sourire sadique* "SI!" *hurlement ulcéré de Lucifer*), **Taraimpératrice** (héhé, merci du compliment! *petite courbette* Mais non, ça me dérange pas, détaille quand tu veux...! déjà que tu reviewes à chaque chapitre pour chacune de mes fics, moi je dis RESPECT et chapeau, tu gères! alors prends totu le temps que tu veux, fait comme tu veux, moi j't'adore, voilà ^^), **Shauny** (qui a eut des problèmes de connexion visiblement XD), **P'tit Laiko** (ah, si tu savais à quel point ça m'a éclaté ce Fifi... t'as pas une adresse mail, faut que je t'envoie un truc), **Ialka** (chocolaaaaaaaaaat, dynamiiiiiiiiiiiite... vous aurez d'autres flash-backs plus tard) vous déchirez, vous m'aidez pour écrire, vous m'aidez à m'améliorer, vous me faites rire, vous me motivez, vous me donnez pleeeeein d'idées...! Lulu! Fait une danse du ventre pour remercier mes revieweuses!

-JAMAAAAAAAIS! *se barre en courant*

Muahahaha!

Tiens...? *regarde ce qui est tombé à terre dans sa fuite effrénée* Il fume la pipe lui maintenant...? *a pas tout compris*

Bref! V'là le chapitre ("_Et Lulu descendit sur Enkei et sépara Platon-ta-mère en deux, tel un mauvais remake de Moïse avec les mauvais personnages dans les mauvais rôles, et sauva l'héroïne des affreux acides hollowifico-digestifs._"... eh **Luce**, Lulu est pas d'accord, il s'est barré en Tasmanie orientale là il veut pas aller sauver Benikyogai) Juste un petit rappel, Kaede est le prénom de la mère de Beni.

.

**Discalibur**: **Bleach** n'appartient pas à Benitsuki Tora, Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo. Benitsuki Tora boude. Beni le viking et Tora le tigrou appartiennent à Benitsuki Tora. Benitsuki Tora colle un coup de boule à Lucifer, juste pour le plaisir. Lucifer en a marre de se faire victimiser et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 15. Le diable est dans les détails petite puce.<span>**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Benikyogai la future décédée (ou pas)_

_._

_ - Tu as bien compris ma petite Beni? Pour ce genre de choses, tout est dans la précision. C'est **là** que tout se joue. Tu te rappelles ce que je te dis tout le temps?_

_ - Voui. «Le diable est dans les détails». _

_ - Exact petite puce. Les détails, voilà ce qui fait toute la différence. Ici, dans ce domaine, tu ne peux pas les négliger. Chaque aspect, même le plus petit, compte. Négliges-en un et tu mourras. De façon pas très sympathique en plus... Enfin bref. Tu peux prendre tout ton temps, tout le temps qu'il te faudra, ce n'est pas grave. Une fois que tu as stabilisé le tout, c'est bon. _

_ - D'accoooord..._

_ - Tu vois ma puce, même le plus gros monstre que ta mère prend un malin plaisir à étaler les doigts dans le nez et une pinte de bière blonde dans la main ne peux absolument rien contre la science. Ma science... «l'art noble du **réel** explosage de tronche» comme dirait Kaede, surpasse tout. Le diable est dans les détails petit puce, le diable est dans les détails..._

Aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs de Sûuko, il y avait ce surnom que les gens lui donnaient. Ils l'appelaient le Kingedo, le diable d'or.

.

Ces paroles tournent en boucle dans ma tête, comme une vague mélopée indistincte et lointaine. Sûuko avait une voix magnifique, toujours très calme et posée. Je crois d'ailleurs n'avoir aucun souvenir de Sûuko s'énervant. Ronchonnant, ça oui, boudant à la limite, mais s'énervant... ça non. Pourtant, Dieu sait qu'avec ma mère dans le coin ça révèle de l'exploit, genre exploit olympique de la galaxie. Jamais sa voix ne s'élevait mais franchement, il n'y en avait même pas besoin. Même ma mère flippait, c'est vous dire. Le Kingedo, le diable d'or comme certains l'appelaient, savait se faire respecter sans avoir à élever la voix. Parfois, il suffisait d'un simple regard pour que les brutes pouilleuses des faubourgs du Seireitei faisaient dans leur froc. Moi, je dis respect.

Dites, vous savez ce qu'on trouve dans les Montagnes noires, à part des mamans grizzly plus flippantes que Freddy si on approche de leur progéniture, des cours d'eau aux pulsions meurtrières, des tigres dégénérés qui vivent en Meute et bouffent du hollow au p'tit dèj', une sociopathe métamorphe mutante aux cheveux blancs et un viking qui aurait fait trempette dans le sang de ses ennemis vu la couleur de ses cheveux...? Héhé. À part ce bestiaire de la mort version Frankenstein, on trouve une arme des plus efficaces qui soient.

La nature est bien faite et quand on sait où chercher alors... Certains voient dans les Montagnes noires un lieu aride et dangereux, des flancs escarpés recouverts de bois denses et épais et peuplés d'un bestiaire plutôt flippant (et malheureusement à juste titre). Moi, à qui Sûuko a transmis tout son art, je vois autre chose, je vois quelque chose _de plus_. Enfin, qui a tenté de me le transmettre parce que franchement j'ai pas les neurones configurés pour la phase apprentissage, ce à quoi ma mère applaudissait des deux mains avec des larmes de joie dans les yeux avant de lâcher avec une immense fierté dans la voix «_oh mon p'tit moustique a hérité de l'allergie chronique de sa mère à l'école!_» Ce à quoi Sûuko répliquait avec un air faussement désespéré que «_si tu n'avais pas décidé dès le début de parier avec tes amis sur la vitesse à laquelle tu forcerais ce bahut à fermer ses portes aussi..._»

D'ailleurs au final, elle n'a pas réussit à faire fermer Shin'Ô . Elle s'est consolée en poussant huit profs à la démission, cinq à la dépression nerveuse et deux sont passés à un cheveux de se suicider en avalant leurs feuilles de cours. Bon, y'en a aussi qui ont essayé de la buter, je vous rassure, ils ont quand même un peu d'instinct de survie. M'enfin, le jour où un prof quinquagénaire avec un bon gros bide de bière réussirait à tuer ma mère hein...

Bref.

Moi ce que je vois dans les Montagnes noires grâce à Sûuko, ce sont des grottes aux cavités humides , des écorces d'arbre et des saules pleureur le long des cours d'eau. Et ça, ça fait une arme. Faites pas cette tête de largués (très réussie ceci dit au passage), deux secondes vous allez comprendre...

.

.

.

Toute ma gorge me brûle, ça fait atrocement mal mais je vous jure que ce n'est rien par rapport à au feu qui dévore mes poumons, j'ai carrément l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Mon poignet droit s'est brisé tout à l'heure lorsque j'ai mordu la chair chaude et élastique de l'œsophage de Platon-ta-mère et le goût de son sang emplit encore toute ma bouche. Mon corps dans son entier m'est douloureux, compressé qu'il est entre ces parois brûlantes qui font hurler les terminaisons nerveuses de chacune de mes plaies causées par les crocs de ce hollow.

Mon cerveau est carrément bombardé de signaux douloureux, c'est Bagdad sous mon crâne et le manque d'oxygène n'est absolument pas pour aider. Pour être simple, disons que ma petite cervelle est en train de disjoncter et ne vas pas tarder à me fondre par les oreilles et que en plus mon esprit part dans les vapes. Wouhou, super topo en perspective.

Mon esprit étant de moins en moins clair et de plus en plus obscur, j'entends presque la voix de ma mère me rappeler comme toujours : «_règle n°1. Survis à n'importe quel prix_». Oh j'aimerais bien Maman, j'aimerais bien... Mais tu sais, j'ai déjà eut envie de mourir, il y a si longtemps que Sûuko et toi n'êtes plus avec moi, je... Je n'arrive plus vraiment à penser, tout s'embrouille. Mes pensées se font de plus en plus floues et je crois que je commence à halluciner, j'entends... J'entends des voix douces qui chuchotent et parlent doucement à mon oreille, probablement à cause du manque d'oxygène.

Je crois que je les connais mais je n'arrive pas à les identifier, je n'arrive plus à penser, je... Je ne sais plus. J'ai l'impression de glisser loin, très loin d'ici, très loin de tout ce monde. Des petites lumières dorées brillent devant mes yeux -oh, c'est joli. Je n'ai plus mal du tout. Tiens? J'avais mal? Mais pourquoi...? Je ne me rappelle plus. Qu'est-ce que... Je suis où moi? Je n'ai plus aucun repère, je ne sais même plus comment je m'appelle, je... Merde, mais qui suis-je...? Je n'arrive plus du tout à penser.

_ **BATS TOI!**_

Le son vrille soudain mon crâne.

La Voix... Cette voix qui me parle parfois vrille mes oreilles, résonne à l'intérieur même de mon corps. Quelque chose bouge d'un seul coup en moi et serre violemment mes entrailles. Ce cri sec et virulent me sonne un peu et me tire quelque peu de cette somnolence qui m'engloutit, je retrouve un peu de mes esprits, pas suffisamment toutefois. Complètement groggy, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est laisser cette voix me guider comme une vague marionnette.

_ **Ta main gauche... Bouge là.**_

Je... peux pas, j'ai mal, je n'ai plus aucune force, je...

_ **BOUGE LA!**_

Mes doigts frémissent imperceptiblement.

_**Attrape ce que tu as accroché à la ceinture de ton hakama.**_

Péniblement, mes doigts tâtonnent avant de lentement tirer sur ces paquets soigneusement empaquetés par mes soins il y a déjà plusieurs jours de cela.

_**Enclenche les.**_

Je dois m'y reprendre au moins trois fois avant de réussir à pousser l'espèce de languette qui sépare les contenants de ces paquets.

_**Fais les tomber dans son gosier.**_

Chacun de ces paquets tombe aussitôt, engloutis par son long œsophage et ses intestins.

.

.

.

Dans les grandes grottes profondes des Montagnes noires, si on s'enfonce suffisamment loin dans ces dédales de pierre (et sans se paumer, je vous raconte pas le bordel), on peut trouver de grandes cavités naturelles recelant des lacs souterrains assez balaises, du genre à vous y planquer le monstre du Loch Ness. L'humidité y est telle que l'eau ruisselle littéralement sur les parois sombres, créant d'immenses stalactites et stalagmites dans l'obscurité ainsi que de grandes retenues naturelles d'eau douce.

Du fait de leur côté assez labyrinthique et mon côté zéro pointé en sens de l'orientation, on évite d'aller dans ces grottes Tora et moi. Pis bon, elles ne sont pas vraiment accueillantes c'est plutôt le coin idéal pour réunion de satanistes à la pleine lune avec sacrifices humains et tout le folklore qui va avec. Pas spécialement la fête du slip quoi. Sérieux, c'est GLAUQUE. Mais de temps en temps, accompagnée de deux-trois tigres pour me guider vers la sortie après grâce à leur odorat, je me glisse dans ces immenses grottes.

Tora a une certaine tendance à la claustrophobie et vu que certains passages sont plutôt minuscules où tu dois ramper dans un boyau obscur durant plusieurs dizaines de mètres, je préfère éviter qu'elle vienne. Parce que Tora qui pète un câble c'est flippant -demandez à Enkei- mais Tora qui pète un câble dans un lieu clos, c'est PIRE. Du genre à convaincre Kim Jong Un d'arrêter de jouer aux quilles avec ses missiles nucléaires et de se convertir aux joies du jardinage. Je sais, je sais, ça fait peur.

Si j'y vais, ce n'est pas pour les joies de la spéléologie ou pour m'y entraîner au strip tease intégral à l'abri des regards indiscrets (putain non, y'a des **chauves-souris** dans ces grottes!), nan c'est pour ce que je peux y trouver : du salpêtre.

En fait, c'est un genre de sel qui résulte de la perte de l'eau de cristallisation avec tout un procédé physico-chimico-sataniste qui donne une drôle de couche blanchâtre sur les parois des vieux murs humides ou, dans le cas présent, sur les parois de grandes grottes sombres sans lumière. Je vous le fait rapidos : l'eau traverse les sols rocheux et y accumule divers éléments. Lorsqu'elle arrive dans les grottes, elle perd son sel de cristallisation, le salpêtre, qui reste sur les parois tandis que l'eau glisse jusqu'aux lacs souterrains, les nappes phréatiques quoi.

Je vous parlais aussi des saules pleureurs, et croyez moi, on trouve pas mal de ces arbres le long de certains de nos cours d'eau. En recueillant leur sève par un atroce acte de torture sur végétaux déjà dépressifs à la base (mei-mei-meilleur jeu de mot au MONDE!) puis en la mélangeant à une bouillie dégueulasse issue d'un mélange de ses feuilles et de son écorce, on peut en extraire un acide, l'acide salicylique. Yep, nom à la con... C'est pas moi qui l'ai choisit notez. Qui qui vote pour Acide Dépressor?!

Et enfin, les arbres... Là, c'est leur écorce qui m'intéresse parce qu'avec à peu près les mêmes méthodes auxquelles on rajoute un ptit passage à ébullition à Thermostat 5 façon bûcher de sorcières, je peux en tirer de la cellulose.

Donc, récapitulons : vous voyez des forêts, des grottes et des montagnes avec tout plein de tarés au milieu (nous quoi!), moi j'y trouve du salpêtre, de la cellulose et de l'acide salicylique. Super. me direz vous. Et? Haha, attendez, j'y arrive. Une fois que j'ai récupéré tout ça, je dose ces trois éléments au millimètre près et les enferme séparément dans ces fameux paquets que je garde accrochés à la ceinture. Une fois que je les «déclenche», ces trois éléments se mélangent.

Et devinez ce que ça fait du salpêtre, de la cellulose et de l'acide salicylique dans un lieu aussi chaud et aussi confiné que le bide d'un connard de hollow beniphage...?

Ça explose.

.

.

La déflagration naît brutalement dans l'estomac du monstre et détruit immédiatement tout son torse qui explose en une immense gerbe de sang et de tripes dans un son assourdissant.

La totalité de son corps se déchire en divers morceaux dans un gros BOUM! ultra bruyant mais surtout ultra jouissif. Je ne pensais pas me réjouir un jour du fait de voir un organisme vivant, même constitué sans cervelle ce qui reste tout de même un prodige de la science à ce jour inégalé (Spoutnik? pouah! de la pisse de rat ouais!), exploser en bout de tripailles assez dégueulasses quand même mais là, je peux vous dire sans mentir que mon sourire fait actuellement trois fois le tour de ma tête même à moitié dans les vapes. Je dois avoir l'air assez débile je l'avoue, un genre de Chat du Cheshire un peu lobotomisé, mais franchement, je m'en fous. Je viens de faire du tourisme extrême façon spéléo dans le bide d'un hollow, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux maintenant. Nanananère-euh. Même mettre un tutu rose fluo et danser le Lac des Cygnes version Metallica si j'veux d'abord.

La déflagration retentit violemment, m'explosant à moitié les tympans et d'un seul coup, la gangue de chair chaude qui me retenait prisonnière se déchire brusquement et je me retrouve projetée par le souffle de l'explosion qui me blaste brutalement au loin. Et comme j'étais déjà bien entamée sur le chemin du je-suis-dans-le-bide-d'un-hollow-et-je-m'évanouis-mais-c'est-pas-graaave alors je ne vous explique même pas à quel point je suis dans les vapes là.

Wouhou, je vooooole...

Beni la Méduse!

.

.

* * *

><p><em> Tora, forme animale, lisière des bois des Montagnes noires, à quelques mètres à peine du début de la plaine d'Enkei.<em>

_._

Quand l'explosion retentit violemment derrière moi d'un seul coup et réduit Platon-ta-mère à l'état de puzzle sanguinolent s'éparpillant dans les airs, je suis en train de serrer de toutes mes forces la nuque épaisse de Gyomo entre mes mâchoires surpuissantes. Heureusement pour lui parce que je suis _vraiment_ à deux doigts de le buter en lui brisant les vertèbres.

Le souffle nous envoie durement bouler tous les deux au sol. Mon gros corps s'envole d'un seul coup et heurte brutalement un tronc d'arbre assez épais. Et de nous deux, c'est lui qui a le plus mal. Un peu hébétée par le choc, je me redresse pâteusement tandis que le-dit tronc d'arbre s'écrase au sol avec fracas. Moi 1. Arbre 0. Quand je vous dit que je suis grosse... Enfin, disons plutôt lourde (oui, j'aime pas dire grosse, je suis plutôt... coquette? ouh que je n'aime pas ce mot!)

Mes yeux pâles et fendus d'une pupille noire captent immédiatement la silhouette aux cheveux rouges éjectés dans les airs par le souffle de la détonation. Et mon cœur loupe un battement de bonheur pur. BENI! Ces cheveux... Oh mon Dieu que j'adore ces cheveux.

Finalement, elle avait bien pris ses explosifs. D'habitude, elle préfère éviter. C'est que ce n'est pas non plus ultra stable ces petits machins... Et puis les Montagnes noires, c'est assez loin du laboratoire du parfait chimiste hein. Béni soit le nom de Sûuko. Amen.

Aussitôt, malgré mes quelques blessures et le coup de crocs de Gyomo sur une de mes pattes avant qui me fait vaguement boitiller, je repars à toute vitesse en galopant ventre au sol à travers la plaine d'Enkei. Mon ancien adversaire ne risque pas de revenir à l'attaque. Déjà, il était en plus mauvais état que moi avant que Beni décide de se la jouer Bombman dans le bide de Platon-ta-mère. Et le souffle l'a assommé contre un rocher. C-c-combo! Fallait pas me casser les couilles ducon! (et oui, je sais que je n'en ai pas, mais je m'en fout!)

.

.

* * *

><p><em> Benikyogai la Méduse volante.<em>

_._

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que l'atterrissage va faire mal. Grosse supposition. Incapable même d'ouvrir les yeux, je laisse mes poumons s'ouvrir brusquement du mieux qu'ils peuvent pour aussitôt pouvoir s'aérer et la gravité m'attirer inexorablement vers le sol à toute vitesse, mes longs cheveux fouettant l'air.

_**Et n'oublie pas... **_fait la Voix alors que je continue ma chute dans un état plus que second, on doit plutôt être vers le numéro dix ou douze que le simple deux.

_** Tue les shinigamis.**_

Puis sa voix grave s'éteint définitivement et je heurte d'un seul coup le sol.

Collisioooooooon!

BOUM.

Tiens, c'est marrant le sol est tout doux, tout chaud et tout mou. Cool...

Gné?!

Brutale reconnexion du neurone (eh, maintenant que mon cerveau est à nouveau parfaitement oxygéné par mes poumons d'acier, il a intérêt à se remettre au taf aussi sec cette feignasse, espèce de syndicaliste va!) Je cligne pâteusement des yeux, recouvrant mes esprits. Avant de voir en super gros plan une grosse truffe de tigrou, ses longues vibrisses fines glissant sur ma peau. Ça fait des guiliiiiiiis! La dernière fois que j'ai eut un tel gros plan, genre tête, crocs, gueule, MIAM-MIAM, CROC-CROC, un hollow m'a bouffée toute crue, j'ai manqué claquer un bon coup et une voix sinistre et maléfique (nan sérieux, elle est plus qu'inquiétante celle-là) s'est prise pour Gepetto et j'ai joué à Pinocchio-fait-tout-péter. Alors ouais, c'est un peu flippant.

Encore hébétée, je parviens enfin à bien ouvrir les yeux. En fait, c'est les membres de la Meute qui, en servant de genre de coussins à rayure, ont amortit ma chute. Donc en fait, ce n'est pas le sol qui a muté pour devenir une super éponge géante pour ne pas que je finisse en compote de Super Beni. Dommage, ça aurait été rigolo une éponge géante mutante...

Tout autour de moi, les tigres me scrutent en me détaillant sous toutes les coutures avec leurs grands yeux aux différentes tontes d'ambre histoire de vérifier que je n'ai pas laissé un ou deux morceaux dans le bide l'autre explosé là. Je passe rapidement une main fébrile dans mes cheveux pleins de sang, de bave et de trucs puants que je n'ai pas plus que ça envie d'identifier _clairement_, dégageant comme je peux ma vue. Tout content de me revoir à peu près intacte, Kyuusoku me saute dessus et je reçois son corps maigre en pleine poire.

- Wow, wow, wow! Doucement Kyuu, je vais bien, regarde, j'vais bien! je rigole en le serrant tendrement dans mes bras toute émue de les voir s'inquiéter ainsi pour moi.

Pour toute réponse, il me donne deux gros coups de sa langue chaude et râpeuse sur les joues.

- Bwaaaah! je fais avec un immense sourire en continuant à rassurer chacun des tigres en leur faisant plein de papouilles (doucement les gars, j'ai que deux mains!). Tu trouves pas que j'ai assez de bave comme ça? Mais arrête, tes moustaches me font des guiliiiiiis, bwihihihi!

- BENI! m'appelle soudain la voix chaude de Tora.

Toute contente, je relève brusquement la tête avec un immense sourire pour voir arriver mon amie en ayant l'impression d'avoir traversé un champ de zombies cannibales, complètement à poil, les cheveux façon Picasso sur la tronche et avec de longues estafilades en formes de griffures un peu partout.

- WOW! T'étais pas sensée rester à l'abri toi?! Tu t'es battue avec des arbres furax ou quoi?! je lâche avec des yeux comme des soucoupes XXL.

- TOI! beugle t-elle en pointant sauvagement un doigt accusateur sur... bah sur ma tronche hein, pas sur celle de mon Kyuu d'amour.

Ouhlà. Je le sens mal pour mon matricule là. Plus elle flippe, plus elle vire psychopathe. C'est un peu un genre de Hulk, sauf que Hulk c'est la colère, Tora c'est l'inquiétude. Venez on la rebaptise Torhulk? Ça serait rigolo vous trouvez pas? Comment ça, non?

- J'vais t'apprendre à te faire avaler par un hollow toi! PRISE DE CATCH DANS TA FACE! gueule t-elle avant de me sauter dessus comme une folle furieuse.

Et ma seule réaction logique est de...

- BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

… de gueuler.

.

.

* * *

><p>- Aïe-euh! je lâche.<p>

- Silence, chochotte! rigole t-elle avant de me coller une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne. Oh c'est marrant, ça sonne creux...

Et paf, elle me recolle une autre petite claque.

- C'est trop des barres...! s'exclame t-elle avec un immense sourire pleeeeeeeein de dents.

- Ça va, tu t'éclates? je lâche sarcastique.

- Ça va, ça va... C'est marrant. pouffe t-elle amusée.

Juste avant de passer une nouvelle fois l'aiguille et le fil de suture dans une de mes plaies.

- Waïe!

- Mais t'arrêtes de te plaindre, oui?

- Mais euh... je ronchonne en la laissant toutefois continuer à recoudre l'estafilade, heureusement pas trop profonde et causée par un des crocs de feu Platon-ta-mère.

Paix à son âme. Oui, je prie pour que l'âme des hollows montent au ciel, ces pauvres créatures ont tant souffert de leur séjour terrestre, pauvres, pauvres, pauvres pitits zollows malheureux comme c'est cruel, que moi, dans mon immense bonté d'âme encore jamais égalée et qui influença tant l'abbé Pierre et Gandhi, j'espère que Notre Seigneur, Lui qui est fait bonté et amour, recueille leurs âmes égarées en Son sein.

…

Wow, stop, vous n'y avez pas cru au moins, rassurez moi?!

Moi, espérer le salut de l'âme de ces saletés? Bwahaha, z'êtes des petits rigolos vous. Sérieusement, vous y avez cru? Moi qui serais capable de tabasser le Chat Potté de Shrek pour lui piquer ses maigres économies, moi qui rackette allègrement les mamies! Nan, le truc, c'est que je veux que les hollows aillent au Paradis... juste pour qu'ils aillent emmerder Kami-sama. Chacun son tour, mon gros!

Assise dans notre grotte, je tente de me concentrer sur autre chose que le fait que ma meilleure amie, capable d'avaler deux tonnes de steak de grizzly cru au p'tit dèj', est en train de me recoudre de partout. Ça piiiiiiiiiique-euh! Faut dire que je ne me suis pas loupée sur cette baston... C'est surtout le passage Apéricube pour Bogdanov qui a fait des dégâts. Y'a qu'a voir la tronche que tire mon poignet droit, franchement, je ne pensais pas qu'une articulation pouvait _autant_ ressembler à un paquet de corn-flakes ayant un peu trop trempé dans son bol de lait. Bwêh.

Tora a remis les os en place (et je lui ai pété les tympans au passage vu que ça fait super mal et qu'en plus on a plus aucun anesthésiant, même plus d'alcool) et a enroulé autour d'attelles taillées dans de l'os de mammouth des longues bandes de tissu histoire de maintenir le tout en place le temps que mes os se reforment. Oui, bon ok, pas de mammouth... En fait, ce sont des fémurs de biche. Biche VS mammouth : le mammouth est vachement plus cool nan? Enfin bref.

Et maintenant que Tora a fini de nettoyer _chacune_ de mes plaies histoire d'éviter que ça s'infecte, elle recoud. Franchement, vu ce qu'il y avait dans le bide de Platon-ta-mère, je suis contente qu'elle ait mis un soin quasi chirurgical à s'assurer que chacune de mes blessures soit propre, ce qui a vidé les 3,50L d'alcool à 99° qu'on gardait pour ce genre de choses. Pas envie qu'il me pousse un troisième bras vert fluo, merci bien... Et puis franchement, du vert fluo avec les cheveux rouges, ça serait hyper moche.

Autour de nous, la Meute se remet elle aussi tranquillement de ses blessures. Et c'est bizarre parce que je ne vois pas Gyomo...

- Au fait, je commence pour demander où l'autre carpette se trouve, où est...

Et je m'arrête net. La carpette de cauchemar vient de passer le seuil de notre grotte.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Alors? Vous vous attendiez au coup de l'explosif? Ça vous plait? (j'aiiiiiiiime tout faire exploser... *sourire béat*)<p>

-Sssssssssalooooooope...

Oh, Lulu, pourquoi t'es tout crâmé? *a testé ses explosifs sur le Maître des Enfers* *sifflote innocemment*

Juste pour indication, le mélange de salpêtre et de cellulose stabilisé et auquel on additionne de l'acide salicylique explose bel et bien (bon, il faut plus que de la chaleur et du confinement pour déclencher le truc, normalement, il faut du feu) Voilà, maintenant vous savez comment faire pour sécher les contrôles de maths! En fait, faire des explosifs artisanaux n'est pas très compliqué, c'est juste HYPER dangereux. Techniquement, pas besoin d'un bac +8 mais y'a pas le droit à l'erreur.

J'ai beaucoup aimé vos hypothèses ("_peut-être une explosion du reiatsu de Benikyogai ?_" ahah, raté **Lussynlight**! mais pas si loin XD), continuez à chercher ^^

.

**Prochain chapitre** (posté ce mercredi!)**: Chapitre 16. Explique moi, c'est quoi cette couille dans le potage?**

.

Pour commenter l'incroyable poésie du titre du prochain chapitre / laisser son avis même tout petit c'est pas graaaaaaave / demander comment faire de la dynamite chez soi / rebaptiser Tora Torhulk juste pour le délire, le bouton est juste en dessous!


	17. C'est quoi cette couille dans le potage?

Salut tout le monde! Comment qu'ça va chez vous?!

-Hin, hin, t'as toujours pas appris à parler normalement toi...

Bah Lulu, qu'ess que t'as? Pourquoi tu tires la tronche mon gros? On dirait que t'as avalé un boa constrictor au p'tit dèj'... C'était bon?

-... Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, abruti finie?! Et je te signale que je te hais toujours. J'étais tranquille moi, bien pépère dans mes Enfers! POURQUOI T'ES REVENUUUUUE!

J'm'emmerdais sur Terre. *Lucifer hurle* Couraaaage! *grand sourire*

Donc! Encore un chapitre où il ne se passe pas des masses de truc mais il faut que j'introduise encore quelques petits éléments, promis, promis, après ça accélérera! (donc pas taper...? *espoir fou* *prend une pastèque en pleine tête*) Il y a encore un OC, Kandai, que je dois vous montrer, la cicatrice de Beni, sa maman et deux-trois trucs dans le genre.

**Taraimpératrice,** ça va t'inquiètes, review quand tu peux, c'est pas grave, t'es pas non plus obligée de m'en laisser une à chaque chapitre (même si ça me fait super plaisir X)) Rome? Bah ça va, tranquille! J'suis jamais allée mais franchement, ça doit être superbe. Gniiiiii...! (j'adooooore l'histoire, je veux aller à Rome-euh, je veux aller à Rome-euh, je veux aller à Rome-euh! *trépigne* Tu m'emmènes dans tes bagages *-*?) Ahah, ouais la blonde c'est plus simple que Kyoui XD (*aime donner des noms chelous à ses persos*) Explosologue...? Mmm, ouais, ça me plairait bien... Ou alors, je ferais Maître du monde, ça aussi ça doit être cool. Mmm, la cellulose pour faire exploser tout un bahut, ça va pas être assez... Le C4. Ça, ça va te le faire exploser quelque chose de balaise! Pour Sûuko, tu le sauras bientôt, et la rencontre avec les shinigamis seras juste après. Bon, baaaaah... BON VOYAGE, PROFITE EN BIEN!

Alors non, la Voix n'est ni la **conscience** ni le_ zanpakuto_ de Beni... "_Me dit pas qu'elle va avoir un zanpakuto!_" Haha! *se baillone elle même pour ne rien spoiler* Mmm, mmmmm, mm, mmmm... *essaye quand même de parler*

Sinon, comme à chaque fois, vous gérez! Je vais vous répondre, promis (c'est dingue, j'ai plus cours, j'm'étais dit que j'allais pouvoir glander pépèrou tranquillou... et paf! même pas, j'ai quinze milliards de trucs à faire) (grrrrrr) (VACAAAAAAANCES! *danse du bide*). Merci à **Loupiote** (contente que mes débilités te fassent rigoler), à** Lussynlight** (le MP arrive, je te jure qu'il arrriiiiiiiiive), à **P'tit Laiko** (OW SHIT! j'avais même pas fait exprès pour le jeu de mot... *la honte*) ainsi qu'à **Yalka** (moi! moi! moi! moi j'suis une pro de la TNT!)

Alors... Comme **Lussynlight** me l'a fait remarquer, la "_tonte_" pour parler de la couleur des yeux des tigres... Bah ça existe pas. *méga honte*

- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ESPÈCE DE NAAAAAAAAZE!

Toi, ta gueule! SCHBOM! *coup de boule* Donc, héhé... j'ai honte, mais j'ai honte... Si vous voyez d'autres conneries dans le genre, surtout hésitez pas parce que c'est pas la première fois que je fais ce genre de trucs. (non Beni, "exéger", ça existe paaaaas!) Hésitez pas surtout!

_._

**Discalibur: Bleach** n'est toujours pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo hein, rien de nouveau sous les cocotiers... Mais Beni alias Bombman, Tora alias Tigrou de la Mort et toute la Meute... ILS SONT RIEN QU'À MOI, BOUAHAHAHAHA! *rire machiavélique*

- Eyh! Mais c'est MON rire machiavélique! COPIEUSE!

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 16. Explique moi, c'est quoi cette couille dans le potage?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Benikyogai, la grotte victime d'un ignominieux squattage félin._

_._

Les arbres sont en fait des créatures métamorphes du Quadrant Delta de la galaxie sauvagement débarquées pour envahir Soul Society afin de mettre la main sur nos stocks d'alcool.

Clair et net.

J'ai _**aucun** _doute là dessus. J'y mettrais ma main au feu. Euh... Laissez moi y réfléchir, deux secondes quand même pour ce dernier détail, c'est que ça doit faire vachement mal mine de rien.

…

Enfin, disons que j'ai d'autres théories, notamment une à base de vampires zoophiles et une autre avec des dinos en pleine crise d'anorexie, mais je ne vais pas vous prendre la tête avec ces théories scientifiques de haut niveau à vous faire flipper les neurones de compet' d'Einstein himself. Et puis c'est assez compliqué à expliquer tout ça. Gné, de quoi? Comment ça «_pourquoi les stocks d'alcool?_» Bah j'veux bien être pas loin des chiffres négatifs en termes de QI mais enfin là, c'est assez évident. Pourquoi des aliens traverseraient toute une galaxie sinon?

Pour faire du tourisme? Ça fait un peu cher la semaine aux Bahamas quand même (je vous parle même pas des prix d'un trajet sur un vaisseau à vitesse supraluminique, c'est à vous arracher les yeux de la tête). Pour notre magnifique planète-même-pas-polluée-d'abord? Pour nos superbes villes surpeuplées, cradocs et où respirer un gramme d'oxygène pas infiltré de plutonium 210 relève du miracle? Pour nos dirigeants, toujours honnêtes et ayant à cœur le bien-être des populations dont ils ont la charge sans aucun populisme (mais si, mais si, puisque je vous le dis)? Pour l'Humanité toute entière, si belle et si gentille et _**pas du tout**_ prête à s'auto-troncher la gueule dans les grandes largeurs et dans les règles de l'art?

Non, non, rien de tout ça. Le tourisme? grosse blague! Vieux bâtiments tous dégueulasses VS un bon gros litre de vodka. Qui qui c'est le winneur? Vodka, victoire par K.O. en un round fulgurant, direct du droit enchaîné sur un uppercut d'an-tho-lo-gie! Et c'est sous vos yeux ébahis chers téléspectateurs que Vodka, 1,95m pour 310kg de muscles uniquement taillés pour la baston, décolle la tête de Monuments de ses frêles épaules malingres voûtées par la vieillesse d'un coup d'une force incommensurable. Aussitôt, sous les vivats de la foule, Vodka embrasse ses biceps luisant de sueur avant de beugler de sa voix rauque -100% garantie 20 ans de bière matin, midi, soir- un long cri de victoire carrément bestial. Vodka serait-il à moitié ours?! Appelez le contrôle anti-dopage, VITE!

Euh...?

Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça? Mais-euh, ça va je me suis juste tapé un délire toute seule, pas de quoi appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique non plus... C'était rigolo. Comment ça, «non»...?! Bande de barbares incultes! Je suis un génie incompris!

Bref!

Je m'égare, je m'égare... J'en étais où déjà? Ah ouais, les créatures métamorphes venues du Quadrant Delta de la galaxie pour siffler toutes nos cuves à vin (conseil d'ami les potes, si vous voulez pas vous bouffer la guerre intergalactique du millénaire dans votre tête d'aliens chelou, touchez pas à la vodka) (Tora_ adore_ la vodka). Ça se tient, franchement. Ou alors y'a des moines Shaolin qu'on a bercé un peu trop près du mur qui se sont dit que ça serait cool de transformer les arbres en machines à tuer sociopathes.

J'me suis toujours dit qu'un arbre était une bestiole vicieuse. Mais si, tu sais, du genre à te foutre une branche en pleine gueule alors que tu piques le sprint du siècle avec une maman grizzly absolument furieuse au cul parce qu'un de ses gosses à rien trouvé de plus rigolo que de s'accrocher à tes cheveux à la couleur trop marrante. La trouille que j'avais eut sur ce coup là, je vous raconte pas le sprint version Tarzan... Usain Bolt n'a plus qu'à retourner pleurer dans les jupons de sa maman! Du coup, j'ai eut le droit à une baston Maman-ours-pas-content-grr VS tigrou encore plus vénère.

C'était violent, à elles deux, elles ont quasi rasé les bois de tout un pan de la montagne. Les guerres du Golfe à côté, c'est de la bagarre de bac à sable sans déconner. Juste, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi l'univers entier à pour seul but «bouffer Super Beni»? Je voudrais pas dire, mais c'est super vexant, Crane Rouge a jamais eut envie de croquer Captain America en p'tit dèj' à ce que je sache!

Pourquoi je fais toutes ces suppositions sur les arbres? Bah, à votre avis les génies? Réponse simple : 1°) la tronche de Tora qui était sensée rester au calme le plus loin possible du regard des pouilleux d'Enkei (on ait de la chance qu'ils l'aient pas vue, trop occupés à claquer du fessier, on aurait eut un remix des Croisades façon Rukongai sinon) et 2°) la tronche de Gyomo, vraiment en moins bon état. Il a pris cher lui, quelque chose de balaise.

À la limite, que la carpette ait pété une durite et se soit dit que ce serait super rigolo de se fracasser tout seul la tête contre les arbres, ok, pourquoi pas. Un flash de lucidité peut-être, j'en sais rien. Mais Tora, là j'avoue, je capte pas. Donc en fait, les arbres les ont attaqué d'où leur gueule de Survivors façon Terminator IV. C'est super logique quand on y réfléchit deux secondes.

N'empêche, je remarquerais que ces arbres ont plutôt de bons goûts vu que, visiblement, c'est Gyomo qui a prit le plus cher. Mais comme ils ont touché à Tora, manque de pot pour leurs sales têtes toutes vertes et chlorophyllées, je vais leur faire un remake de la déforestation amazonienne façon Benikyogai, c'est-à-dire façon méga-barbare. Planquez les gosses, ça va faire mal.

La tête basse (la honte de s'être fait latter la gueule par un machin tout vert avec des tites feufeuilles, je suppose), Gyomo pénètre lentement dans notre grotte, boitant vaguement. Boitant _beaucoup_ en fait. Aussitôt, le silence se fait, même au sein de la Meute tandis que Tora continue obstinément à me recoudre, archi-concentrée, bouche close et sourcils froncés. Okay. Donc y'a une couille dans le potage. Je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit exactement mais il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Et je n'aime pas que quelque chose m'échappe, pas quand ça implique des balafres sur le corps de MA pote.

Les arbres shaolin / extra-terrestres devaient être assez nombreux, parce que je voudrais pas dire mais pour blesser Tora, faut y aller. En même temps, dans une forêt, ils ont plutôt l'avantage du nombre. Prenez un tigre, c'est badass. Plongez-le dans une piscine olympique de requins blancs tueurs d'homme au régime sec, il l'est déjà moins.

Le tigre au pelage sombre comme la nuit tente de se déplacer souplement, comme si de rien n'était et que chacune de ses pattes ne laissait pas derrière elle la trace sanglante de ses coussinets. Haha, grosse blague. Seulement, j'ai l'œil pour repérer ce genre de choses mon vieux. Son oreille droite a été déchirée et pendouille mollement sur le côté de sa tête, dégoulinante de sang, de nombreux coups de crocs d'une dimension assez impressionnante sont visibles à plusieurs endroits et laissent parfois voir sa chair à vif. Un petit instant... Depuis quand les arbres ont-ils des CROCS?! C'est quoi cette évolution de malade, Darwin qu'ess t'as foutu?!

Il est franchement dans un sale état et j'ai beau avoir un odorat somme toute humain et donc pas autant développé que le reste des organismes vivants rayés de notre chère grotte, je peux sentir d'ici le sang poisseux qui tâche son pelage si sombre qu'on a du mal à y percevoir sa teinte rouge si caractéristique. Attendez deux secondes... Je plisse mes yeux bruns sous mes longues mèches écarlates quelques instants. La taille et la forme de la mâchoire qui l'a mordu... C'est trop circulaire pour correspondre au museau pointu d'un ours et trop large pour être celle d'un tigre. Celle d'un tigre normal en tout cas...

Sourcils froncés et un peu perdue, je tourne mes yeux curieux vers Tora. Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe vraiment là. Pour toute réponse, elle esquive soigneusement mon regard et coupe rapidement le fil de suture.

- Bouge pas, banane. Laisse moi être sûre que j'ai bien tout recousu et que tu vas te vider de ton sang, ça serait tellement naze comme mort...

Gyomo fait un pas de plus. Un grondement sourd sort du thorax de Tora et je sens ses doigts fins se crisper sur la peau abîmée et couturée de mon dos, comme pour le dissuader d'avancer encore. Il avance, la tête toujours aussi basse.

Aussitôt, Tora se retourne vers lui comme une furie, faisant voler son épaisse tignasse blanchâtre et elle lui _rugit_ dessus de toute la force de ses cordes vocales. Le son violent me pète littéralement les tympans (je suis blessée bordel, m'achevez paaaaaaas!) et je vois, ébahie, Gyomo s'aplatir totalement au sol. La vache! Mais c'est quoi cette plaie au niveau de ses vertèbres?!

- Euh, Tora...? je demande timidement vu qu'elle a l'air _plutôt_ furax.

- Koua?! grogne t-elle, toujours assise derrière moi.

- Tu m'expliques? je lui demande en me levant souplement malgré ses protestations véhémentes.

- Fait gaffe, les points de suture sont encore fragiles, je viens à peine de les terminer, 'spèce de suicidaire!

- Je sais, je sais. je lâche en prenant rapidement de ses mains son matériel médical. J'commence à avoir de l'expérience dans le domaine, Super Beni, tout ça, tout ça... Mais je te signale que toi aussi t'es pas en super état. Genre pas du tout.

- Scoop du siècle. ricane t-elle en foudroyant Gyomo du regard qui, du coup, semble à deux doigts de réellement devenir une carpette tellement il se plaque au sol.

Encore quelques centimètres et l'illusion sera parfaite. En fait, j'ai limite l'impression qu'il cherche à fusionner avec la pierre. Ou alors qu'il veut lui faire un GROS câlin. Les deux sont assez perturbants, sérieux. Mais ce qui est vraiment perturbant, c'est de voir ce gros machin plein de muscles, de crocs **et** de griffes (moi, j'ai juste mes pitits poings en comparaison, j'ai _légèrement_ l'impression de m'être fait niquer dans les grandes largeurs par Mère Nature) s'aplatir comme une merde devant Tora, 1,70m, des cheveux pâles en pétard, gros seins mais toute fine. Jolie jeune fille toute frêle versus carpette de cauchemar de 300kg et quelques et c'est le tigre qui s'écrase... Mouais. Je vous ai dit qu'ici, à Rukongai, on enculait la logique?

- Dégage moi ta tignasse de là, steup...

Toujours bougonnante et fixant un regard digne de Jack l'Éventreur venant de trouver la prostituée chez les tripes de qui il va aller faire une petite séquence tourisme sur Carpettos, elle remonte distraitement ses longues mèches à la couleur si particulière. Vous voyez la lune, par une nuit claire mais avec de légers nuages juste devant? Ça fait une lueur un peu étrange, un peu cotonneuse mais aussi un peu nacrée. Alors imaginez un peu que sur cette couleur se reflète un objet bleu opalescent. Et là, paf, vous avez la couleur de cheveux de ma meilleure amie. Ça claque nan?

- La vache. je fait en sifflant entre mes dents devant la plaie en forme de griffure qui part d'un peu au dessus de ses côtes flottantes pour s'arrêter même pas dix centimètres plus bas sur sa taille si fine et si délicate.

Bon ok, en fait, je sais pas siffler. Alors ça fait un genre de son bizarre, je souffle pis ça fait des bulles et tout et tout... Enfin bref, c'est pas non plus _super classe_, je vous laisse imaginer le truc.

- Essaye même pas de me faire croire que vous vous êtes juste fait un gros câlin.

- Hem. J'pourrais toujours essayer vu ton QI hein.

- C'est ça, ironise. je réplique en nettoyant soigneusement sa plaie, heureusement pas trop profonde et seulement superficielle.

Mais bon, vu que ça picote pas mal, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de se dandiner comme un asticot à la tignasse mode Roi Lion sur le crâne.

- Eyh, c'est pas moi qui suis allée faire coucou aux tripes d'un hollow de l'intérieur.

- Bwah, ça va... je fait. D'abord, c'était même pas ma faute. Pis je l'ai pas fait exprès.

- Manquerait plus que ça tiens! J't'aurais déjà arraché moi-même la gueule si ça avait été le cas. Déjà que t'es débile...

- Merci, merci! je rigole.

- ... si en plus, t'essayes de te suicider façon hard-core, on est pas dans la merde.

- Nan, t'inquiètes, aucune chance. Tu risquerais de te faire des chaussons avec ma peau, j'prendrais pas le risque.

- Bah que tu vois que tu comprends des choses, tout espoir n'est pas perdu!

- Hé, je suis pas **si** débile non plus. je fait en lui tirant une mèche de cheveux.

Elle plonge un regard moqueur sur moi.

- Je sais, je sais. T'es pas débile... c'est juste que t'es lente à réveiller tes neurones.

- «_Tes_»? Wow, t'es généreuse aujourd'hui! je m'esclaffe avec un grand éclat de rire.

J'adore son humour. On arrête pas de se foutre sur la gueule, mais c'est plus des taquineries qu'autre chose. Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre!

- Bon allez, explique moi, c'est quoi cette couille dans le potage?

Tora braque un regard noir à se faire pisser dessus un Terminator adulte sur Gyomo, toujours en bonne voie de la meilleure imitation au monde de la carpette 100% bio.

- Cette andouille m'a attaquée.

Ok, et vu les jointures carrément blanches de ses poings, elle se retient fortement de lui coller une grosse beigne bien violente.

- Pourquoi? je demande en fronçant les sourcils, ne saisissant pas vraiment tous les rouages et mon syndicaliste de neurone carburant à 300 à l'heure.

- Il voulait m'empêcher de venir taper un grand coup dans le bide de Platon-ta-mère pour qu'il te recrache.

- Mais Toraaaa! je lâche.

- Quoi?! grogne t-elle, toujours assise devant moi.

- Tu _dois pas_ approcher Enkei, je te rappelle.

- Sans blague. bougonne t-elle tandis que je continue à nettoyer ses plaies. Mais j'allais pas te laisser là-dedans, merde.

Je le sais. Je ne peux pas lui demander de rester loin lorsque je suis en danger, j'en serais moi aussi totalement incapable. Putain... Il ne faut pas qu'elle aille là-bas mais, je sais que si la situation d'aujourd'hui se répète, elle reviendra vers Enkei. Et merde.

- Je m'en occupe. je lâche brusquement en me redressant d'un seul coup. Toi, tu restes là. Gyomo, ramène ta fraise.

.

.

* * *

><p>Carpettos fixe sur moi son regard ambré l'air de dire rien-à-foutre-de-ta-gueule-t'as-aucune-autorité-sur-moi. Hin, hin sans blague. J'adooooore cette bestiole... J'vais le frapper. Je vous jure que je vais le frapper. Nous nous sommes éloignés de la grotte, du reste de la Meute et de leurs oreilles mutantes un peu trop efficaces parfois (m'enfin, je dois reconnaître que c'est pratique pour repérer le bruit du paquet de bonbons qu'on ouvre) et nous sommes là, tous les deux sous le couvert des arbres, quelques rais de soleil perçant la canopée. Gyomo s'est perché sur un des rochers qui dépasse du sol et lèche lentement ses plaies. Et moi, je suis juste à côté de lui.<p>

- Écoute ducon. Toi et moi, on s'aime pas des masses...

Espèce de feulement saccadé. Traduction pour les êtres humains non habitués à vivre en colloc avec une vingtaine de bons gros félins = «haha, sans blague, dis moi tu as du vendre tes deux reins pour ainsi t'acheter deux neurones potables?»

- Tss, ta gueule, grosse peluche à la noix. je siffle en lui collant une petite tape sur le haut du crâne.

Agacé, il fait claquer ses crocs.

- Bon, duschnock... Je disais donc qu'on est pas les meilleurs amis du monde. La preuve, t'as déjà essayé de me bouffer la tête hein... Enfin bref. Par contre, on tiens tous les deux à une chose : Tora.

Il me fixe de son regard ambré.

- C'est ça, joue pas au plus con avec moi, je sais que tu comprends parfaitement ce que je te raconte.

Le tigre soulève rapidement ses babines, comme si il souriait. Ou comme si il se foutait de ma gueule, ce qui est tout aussi, voire plus, probable.

- Voilà ce que je te propose. Si ce genre de situation... aujourd'hui quoi... se répète, je compte sur toi pour empêcher Tora d'aller mettre un pieds devant Enkei. Et si je claque... Bah tant pis. Protège Tora, ok?

Cette fois-ci, un lourd ronronnement de contentement sort de sa grosse cage thoracique.

- Marché conclu alors.

Un léger sourire un peu triste glisse sur mes lèvres.

- Au fait, la carpette! Pense pas t'en sortir aussi simplement... La prochaine fois, assomme là d'un coup et la blesse pas, ducon. Recommence ça et j'te scalpe à mains nues en prenant touuuuuut mon temps.

Un vague grognement sort de sa grande gueule épaisse. Et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, j'attrape son gros museau entre les mains, j'ouvre grand la bouche... et mord d'un seul coup sa truffe humide. Gyomo lâche un petit couinement de douleur et recule son crâne par réflexe avec une tête de pauvre chaton abandonné sous la pluie.

- Voilà. Ça, c'est pour avoir blessé MA pote, carpette olympique.

Chez les félins, la truffe est très sensible car bourrée de terminaisons nerveuses ultra-réactives. Et quand les mères veulent punir leurs petits, c'est ce qu'elles font : elles mordent la truffe. Ça fait très mal un coup, genre se coincer les couilles dans une porte, puis la douleur s'en va aussitôt. Douloureux au possible mais sans aucune conséquence. Son regard part successivement par WHAT-THE-F...?!, puis mais-aïe-euh-ça-fait-MAL!, puis hin-hin-trop-drôle-j'suis-plus-un-bébé-j'fais-deux-fois-ta-taille-connasse et enfin, okay-marché-conclu-débilos.

Je l'aime bien quand même ce tigre. Mais pas _beaucoup_, faut pas déconner non plus. Sacrée tête à classe mais bon, il fait partie de la Meute, de la famille. C'est la famille et, «règle n° 2 microbe, la famille avant tout» disait Maman. Et dans un élan de pure Bisounoursitude, je lui plaque un gros bisous sur son museau tout poilu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Je viens à peine de pulvériser l'image de pur viking sanguinaire de Benikyogai moi... Même po honte XD<p>

Le prochain chapitre, que vous aurez mercredi prochain, on revient à un rythme de parution hebdomadaire, a faillit s'appeler **_Tu m'saoules petit shinigami_**... Alors, petits lecteurs de mes autres fics? Vous avez deviné de quel shinigami on va parler? (et OUI, dans toutes mes fics, la forme humaine des zanpakutos seras la même)

Ah au fait! (j'allais oublier!) (*poisson rouge power*) Je suppose que plusieurs d'entre vous connaissent le site Bleach MX, entièèèèèrement consacré à notre petit manga adoré (gwihihihihi!) et ils organisent régulièrement des concours de dessin, du coup... bah j'y participe sous le pseudo de Benitsuki Tora (top originalité... et non, mon vrai nom n'est pas Rose B. c'est juste un énième pseudo) C'est celui avec Nel ^^ (zéro originalité par contre) Et hors concours, il y a celui d'Uryuu avec deux seeleschneider. Voilà, voilà ^^

.

**Prochain chapitre. Chapitre 17. Tu as une tête de panda sempai, c'est normal?**

.

Pour expliquer à Beni qu'il faut qu'elle arrête de faire des théories à la con avant d'achever son pauvre mono-neurone / attaquer l'auteur à coups de pastèques mures / inviter Lucifer à aller foutre la merde sur Terre / laisser une review, même toute petite, c'est pas grave ^^

-J'VAIS TOUS VOUS MASSACRER, HUMANITÉ DE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE! *vocifère comme un forcené*

Ouhlà ouais, il est toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur lui... Faites gaffe!


	18. T'as une tête de panda sempai

Dans cette salle des Enfers, pas un bruit ne se fait entendre. Et pourtant, elle n'est pas vide, loin de là. En son centre traîne un vague ordinateur rafistolé à coups de scotch et de vieux chewing-gums mâchouillés sur lequel un autocollant vieillot qui proclame que "les zombies sont nos amis". L'écran émet une légère lueur blafarde, seule source de lumière de l'endroit. Le visage tiré par la fatigue, les yeux grands écarquillés et obstinément fixés sur le-dit écran, l'humaine ne bouge pas. Dans l'ombre, une multitude de démons tremblotent, se serrant les uns contre les autres. Bon ok c'est des démons, genre des gros méchants trèèèèèès méchants qu'ont peur de rien même pas d'un ange avec ses tites nainailes toutes blanches. Sauf que là, ouais, ils flippent, ils méga-flippent même. Leurs dents claquent et ça fait un genre de musique de polka.  
>Au centre, l'humaine ne bouge toujours pas. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elle est comme ça, comme en état de choc.<br>-P'tain de bordel de merde, y se passe quoi ici, pourquoi y'a...  
>À peine Lucifer rentre t-il dans la salle en beuglant qu'une quinzaine de démons lui sautent dessus pour le plaquer au sol et l'empêcher de continuer sa phrase.<br>-BOSS, GUEULEZ PAS, VOUS ALLEZ LA RÉVEILLER! ET APRÈS ÇA SERAS L'APOCALYYYYYPSE!  
>Trop tard, bande de boulets.<br>-Ke... commence à marmonner l'humaine. Kess... Kesski's paaaaaasse...  
>Lucifer blêmit.<br>-Oh merde. Elle vient de sortir de son état de choc... On est foutus. PLANQUEZ VOUS!

*prend une immense inspiration*  
>*se met à tirer à coups de bazooka dans le tas de démon pour fêter ça avec un sourire de sociopathe*<p>

RAAAAAAAAAAH, OUUUUUIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN, BOUUHOUHOUHOUHOUUUUU, BOUUUUIIIIIINNNNNN, BOUAAAAAAAAH, VOUS ÊTES TELLEEEEEEEEEMENT GÉNIAAAAAAAUUUUUUX, OUIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN, ZE VOUS ZAIMMMMEEEEEUUH, VOUS POUVEZ PAS SAVOUAAAR À QUEL POINNNNNNT!

On a passé le cap des 100 reviews.

Genre... les 100 reviews. Pour 16 chapitres, 15 fav' et 15 follows. Vous pétez tout. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point. Je vous aime, vous êtes géniaux.

Je peux mourir là, c'est bon.

*sèche ses larmes, essaye d'effacer son sourire archi-crétin mais n'y arrive pas, et se dit qu'il est temps de lancer le nouveau chapitre*

SALUUUUUUUUUUUUT! J'vous avais manqué *-*?

-Nan.

*bruit d'une coupdeboulisation extrêmement violente sur la personne du Maître des Enfers*

Alors! Quelques nouvelles!

Déjà, pour vous remercier de ces 100 reviews pour les pétés que sont Benikyogai et Tora, j'ai ouvert aujourd'hui un compte Deviantart avec plusieurs illustrations, dont un dessin de Beni, un de Tora, un de Tachikaze, un de Kazeshini... Voilà, voilà ^^ (je devais le faire plus tard mais l'occasion était trop belle!) Le lien est sur mon -ULTRA long- profil, tout, tout en bas... Voilà ^^

L'OS est en bonne route, j'ai commencé à le rédiger. Haha, il va être loooooong... Et vous aurez, en guest-star, un Jean-Kévin XD (et un Jean-Eudes, autre espèce de méga plouc) mais il faut encore que je combine pas mal de trucs pour l'OS sur **Sherlock**.

Au fait... Le FN est passé aux européennes et... Ouais, je sais, je préfère ne pas parler de politique (pis c'est pas l'endroit ici hein) mais demain, à Paris, à 14h à la Bastille manif contre la montée du fascisme. Faut pas qu'on se laisse faire les gens, le FN c'est pas que des cons. C'est des cons dangereux.

Et sinon, je vous précise juste que je ne tiens pas compte des arcs hors-série, donc notamment pour l'apparence des zanpakutos, je ne me base que sur le manga (relié, vu que je ne lis pas les scans) Pour avoir une idée de leur apparence, je vais essayer de vous en faire des dessins à chaque fois.

Au fait, dites moi si ça vous gave toutes mes conneries en début et fin de chapitre, Lucifer, tout ça, tout ça... ("Je peux pas les gaver, je suis génial") (ça va, tranquille l'ego?!) ("mmm, oui, toujours")

.

**réponse aux revieeeews**! (rah bordel mais vous géreeeeeeez *roucoule comme une dingue*) Eeeeet... *strip-teaseuses en folie*... bienvenue à la nouvelle revieweuse... *champagne*... **Yuni-Stark**! Bienvenue à Gogol-Land! Et un immense merci à vous tous, **Lussynlight**, **Zerikya**, **Yalka**, **Shauny**, Loupiote, MÉGA CALIIIIIIIIN!  
><strong>Taraimpératrice<strong>, haha, te voilà de retour de Rome, la ville éternelle...! La chance... *bave* Héhé, t'inquiètes pas, j'vais y aller un de ces quatre. Et j'vais faire une crise cardiaque de bonheur mais c'est pas grave. "J'ai oublié la logique" Ah ouais, j'emmerde la logique dans les grandes largeurs ici, c'est coooool... *sourire béat* Ohlàlà, non, j'vais pas buter Gyomo tout de suite, il a encore un rôle à jouer lui... héhé ^^ Tora? Rancunière? Meuuuuh non, où t'es allée chercher ça...? *sourire innocent* Nope... Terminaisons nerveuses ^^ (c'est ultra sensitif en fait). En fait, c'est le cas pour énormément d'animaux, comme les requins, la plupart des félins, même les dauphins.

.

**Discalibur: **je n'ai fait que créer Benikyogai, Tora, la Meute et Mister Prédateur sexuel (Shun quoi), touuuut le reste, ça appartient à Tite Kubo, créateur de** Bleach**. Uhuh, Tite Kubo...

-Tu n'as fait "que" les créer... Tu trouves pas que t'as déjà pété tous les quotas de bargitudes...?

Lulu, la ferme.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 17. Tu as une tête de panda sempai, c'est normal?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>S<em>_eireitei, loin de Benikyogai, Tora et leurs tigres sous Mescaline._

Dormir, c'est cool.

Sans blague. Y'a rien de mieux. Surtout quand on est aussi claqué que moi en fait. Attention, pas que je sois une feignasse de première catégorie, pas vraiment non. Je suis même plutôt travailleur, sérieux, toussa, toussa. Sauf que c'est dingue comme, lorsqu'on passe ses nuits entières à travailler comme un dingue sur de la paperasse administrative à vous rendre fou même un fonctionnaire fanatique de l'ordre administratif-je-me-prends-la-tête-mais-c'est-pas-grave-j'adore-je-suis-maso, c'est impressionnant l'attrait soudain et brusque que gagne un simple coussin.

L'autre jour, j'étais en train de littéralement (ou presque) m'arracher les yeux sur des rapports de mission ultra-urgents-à-rendre-hier-dernier-délai et mes yeux sombres ont croisé par hasard un vieux coussin qui traînait dans la pièce par je ne sais quel miracle de la science. Franchement, j'ai cru que j'allais me mettre à pleurer. À 2h du mat'. Dans la capitainerie. Et devant un coussin.

Heureusement que le capitaine ne m'a pas vu comme ça, déjà que dès qu'il me voit j'ai l'impression qu'il a ses règles... Il fait tou-jours la gueule. Et quand il me voit, c'est pire alors je vous laisse imaginer le topo. Un jour, il va se lever, va me voir et va me coller une baffe direct, j'vais pas comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Le jour où le capitaine sourira _**gentiment**__, _ça seras un signe de la fin du monde. Sans blague.

Enfin bref. En ce moment, je passe mon temps à travailler sur quinze milles dossiers et les rares fois où j'ai deux secondes cinquante pour faire une micro sieste, j'en suis limite à rêver que je suis enchaîné à ma table de travail avec des montagnes de papelards à remplir et un rire sadique en fond sonore. J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression d'être en train de me faire lobotomiser à coup de travail administratif moi... Ça fait un peu peur quand même.

Du coup, là, à l'instant présent... bah je dors comme un bienheureux avec un sourire qui va d'une oreille à l'autre.

Dormir, c'est cool.

Bon, le _seul_ problème, c'est que je suis à la capitainerie, qu'il doit être quelque chose du genre midi et demi et qu'en lieu et place d'un coussin moelleux, ma tête repose sur une grosse pile de dossiers (urgents, évidemment). On est d'accord, il y a beaaaaaaaaaaaaucoup plus confortable. Mais je suis tellement fatigué que je m'en fiche royalement. Je m'en bats les biscuits, mais d'une force...! Ça pourrait être un gros caillou bien pointu ce qu'il faut, je dormirai quand même. Mes cernes sont tellement marqués que l'autre jour, Kira m'a fait remarquer avec son visage de je-me-fous-de-ta-gueule-sans-en-avoir-l'air que «_tu as une tête de panda sempai, c'est normal?_» Nan, c'est pas normal, j'ai SOMMEIL. Nuance.

Je suis donc en train de piquer un roupillon absolument merveilleux, sourire béat, bave aux lèvres et léger ronflement.

_ - Léger...? On n'a pas le même sens pour ce mot mon cher._

Oh non. Pas elle.

_- Bah merci, c'est sympathique petit shinigami._

Mééé-euh...

_- Ouh, magnifique. T'as encore un cerveau ou celui-ci s'est déjà barré en Tasmanie orientale?_

Cette voix aiguë et un peu criarde, celle de mon zanpakuto, me vrille le crâne. Laisse moi dormiiiiiiir...

_- Debout!_

Aïe-euh! Gueule pas, je t'entends parfaitement... Je grommelle, agacé qu'elle vienne ainsi me déranger alors que je peux enfin _**dormir**_. Je vous jure, c'est tout ce que je demande, pas plus. Oh mon Dieu, pitié, je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose laissez! moi! Dormir!

_- Dans tes rêves petit shinigami._ ricane t-elle avec sa voix si particulière.

Tandis que je refuse de bouger, toujours à baver sur mes dossiers urgents, je l'entends marcher en rond dans mon monde inférieur, faisant claquer le bois des semelles épaisses de ses sandales.

Je l'adore, je vous jure. Y'a juste des moments où j'ai envie de l'étrangler.

_- Shuuhei!_ lâche t-elle soudain d'un seul coup de sa voix claire, sans pour autant me tirer de mon état (assez zombie-esque, je dois le reconnaître).

Oui, bonjour, c'est mon prénom.

_ - Hin, hin. Trop drôle._

Eyh, je dors alors hein, j'ai le droit.

_- __Tu dors, tu dors, c'est vite dit. Tu me réponds bien non?_

J'suis somnambule.

_ - Rah! Tu me désoles!_

Le son caractéristique de Kazeshini claquant sa paume contre son large front avec un air désespéré se fait entendre dans un coin de mon crâne. Je retiens de justesse un petit sourire. Je l'aime beaucoup mais ça ne m'empêche ab-so-lu-ment pas d'adorer la faire tourner en bourrique dès que je peux. Faut aussi dire qu'elle ne se gêne pas non plus pour me rendre la pareille. Disons que c'est de bonne guerre quoi.

Eh oui, Kazeshini est une fille. Enfin, une femme quoi. Euh... Ouais, nan, non plus. Disons pour vous la décrire rapidement qu'elle est à mi-chemin entre la femme et l'adolescente. Comme moi, ses cheveux sont d'un noir obsidienne. Sauf qu'elle, elle les porte assez longs, avec de nombreuses mèches soyeuses qui tombent en cascade de sa tête jusqu'à ses fesses à peu près et volètent doucement dans le vent. Kazeshini est très belle et honnêtement, elle le sait parfaitement. Y'a qu'à la voir se dandiner à peu près non-stop.

Ses grands yeux sombres en amandes brillent au milieu de son visage, juste au dessus de la bande grise qui glisse sur sa peau délicate d'une oreille à l'autre. Oui, mon tatouage, cette bande noire juste au dessus de mon fameux 69, ça vient de mon zanpakuto. Bon, vu que j'ai été à deux doigts de terminer en steak pour hollows et que j'en ai gardé ces trois cicatrices sur l'œil droit, cette bande tatouée s'arrête à mi-chemin alors que chez Kazeshini, cette même bande noire traverse tout son visage. Elle fait souvent la gueule, avec une petite moue boudeuse mais franchement, c'est plutôt craquant, on dirait une gamine vexée.

Et puis sa tenue... Pas vraiment la petite fille sage et rangée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Bon, faut pas déconner, c'est pas non plus le look prostipute de la mort. Heureusement.

À la base, sa tenue c'est un kimono noir assez luxueux doublé sur l'intérieur d'une soie rouge éclatante maintenu en place par un large obi de couleur bordeaux avec de très longues manches larges sombres comme la nuit qui claquent au vent. À la base. Un kimono, c'est sensé être classe, élégant, distingué, tout ça, tout ça... Bah pas chez mon zanpakuto.

Non, elle, elle a coupé touuuuut le bas de son kimono. Enfin, coupé, coupé, c'est vite dit. Disons plutôt qu'elle en a déchiré des bouts (oui, déchiré, genre à mains nues... la classe, je vous jure). Du coup, elle a toutes les jambes à l'air. Gambettes qu'elle a très jolies d'ailleurs, elles sont très fines et délicates, parfaitement galbées... Bref, mon zanpakuto a transformé son kimono de luxe en mini jupe ras-le-string. Je crois que je suis maudit.

Et comme ça ne suffit pas, elle s'est débrouillée pour que son obi soit noué de sorte à ce que son décolleté soit... hem. Qui donnerait des idées peu catholiques à un rocher, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ok, donc... je _**suis**_ maudit.

_- Allez Shuuhei... debout. Bouge ta graisse! _

Mmm, c'te poésie.

_- Tu m'saoules petit shinigami._

Et en plus, elle est tou-jours ronchon. Je crois que c'est carrément une constante mathématique.

_ - C'est absolument faux p'tite tête._

Hem. Tu fais tout le temps la gueule.

_- Non, parfois je souris._

Oui et dans ces cas là, tu fais PEUR. Enfin, plus que d'habitude quoi.

_ - Merci...!_

Bah quoi? Je ne fais que remarquer une évidence. À chaque fois que tu souris, on dirait un mix entre le Chat du Cheshire et Jack l'Éventreur. Moyennement rassurant nan?

_ - Putain tu me gaaaaaaaves, merde... _se lamente t-elle.

Elle est très polie aussi.

- _Shuuhei..._ gronde t-elle, de plus en plus agacée. _Debout, tronche de fesses! _

Distinguée, classe, délicate...

_ - T'es en train de baver sur tes précieux dossiers là, j'ai **vraiment** hâte de voir la tête du capitaine quand il verra tout ce bordel administratif recouvert de bave. Je sens que je vais me marrer._

Ce que j'adore chez toi, c'est ta sollicitude.

_ - Ouais, moi aussi je m'aime. Par contre, toi, tu ferais mieux de te réveiller complètement... Déjà que l'autre albinos peux pas te voir en peinture...!_

Le capitaine n'est pas albinos, je te ferais remarquer.

_ - Tu préférerais que je l'appelle le vieux schnock? Ou le vieux pervers?_

D'accooooord, va pour l'albinos...

_ - Cool._

Si un jour il apprends ça, je suis un homme mort.

_- __Mais non, mais non... Ouais, ok, en fait si. Il __**va**__ te buter. C'est juste une question de temps._

Merci de ton soutien, Kazeshini.

_- __À ton service. En même temps, si t'étais pas aussi faible, incompétent, débile, maladroit..._

Ça va, ça va... je la coupe. T'as fini de m'enfoncer ouais?

_- __Pas-du-tout. La liste est longue, mais longue...! _

Mais fout moi la paix-euuuh...

_- __Hors de question. C'est trop drôle de te harceler. LÈVE TOI! _me beugle t-elle d'un seul coup.

Super, mon zanpakuto veut ma mort.

- HISAGI! Ramène toi!

Oh c'est mignon, elle m'appelle par mon nom de famille.

_ - Shuuhei, tu fait PEUR. Ça a rien de mignon si je t'appelais par ton nom de famille._

Bah pourquoi tu l'as fait alors?

_ - Mon Dieu mais qu'il est con!_

Je t'entends je te signale.

_- __Merci je sais, contrairement à toi, j'ai encore une cervelle potable. C'est pas moi qui t'ai appelé, abruti!_

Gné?

_- __Ouh, magnifique imitation du trépané au réveil. Magnifique._

Encore à moitié endormi et pas vraiment décidé à quitter mon état de somnolence profonde, je met quelques secondes avant de reconnecter (BOBO!) mes pauvres neurones pas encore achevés à coups de travail administratif morteeeeeeeeeeellement ennuyeux et de comprendre qu'en en effet, ce n'est pas ma bien-aimée Kazeshini qui vient de beugler mon nom à pleins poumons et me péter trois quatre tympans au passage...

_ - T'arrête de te plaindre ouais? En plus, t'en as que deux, de tympans, abruti..._

… et capte brusquement que, effectivement, c'est le capitaine qui vient de m'appeler.

Oh. Merde.

Et c'est avec un rire absolument hystérique de mon zanpakuto en fond sonore que je me redresse brusquement, les cheveux version j'me-suis-pris-un-pétard-dans-la-gueule et faisant voler tous mes dossiers -adieu, ô coussin de fortune. Complètement paniqué connaissant le caractère si doux et si patient (hin, hin, hin...) de mon taicho, je me lève comme je peux, frotte rapidement mes yeux, engloutit un litre cinquante de café serré en moins de 30 sec (vous pouvez appeler le Guiness Book!), me colle deux claques et pique un sprint d'anthologie digne des J.O. pour rejoindre mon capitaine avant qu'il ne se décide à venir lui même me chercher pour me traîner dans son bureau par la peau des fesses.

Je croise deux gars du BDT dans leur uniforme blanc si reconnaissable, Akon et son air toujours archi blasé -j'espère qu'il s'en remet doucement quand même, moi je... enfin bref- ainsi qu'un blond au regard ULTRA flippant avant de me précipiter vers le bureau du capitaine, le tout en mode pilote automatique pour pas trop en prendre dans la tronche. C'est marrant, je ne me rappelais pas qu'il y avait autant de murs sur le chemin.

_- __Bingo, l'angle de la bibliothèque, 20 points!_

Et ça, c'est Kazeshini qui s'éclate. Aïe! Encore un autre mur!

_ - Le coin de la porte, 30 points! Plus un bonus si t'arrive à percuter la table basse!_

WAÏE! Je viens de me prendre l'angle de cette maudite table basse en plein sur le petit doigt de pieds. Ça fait SUPER mal.

_ - __Ouais!_ jubile Kazeshini en brandissant son petit poing dans les airs. _Bonus!_

Je la déteste.

Je parviens enfin à repérer la porte du bureau du capitaine et y entre, sans me prendre au passage un des montants en pleine poire. Alleluiah!

_ - Dommaaaaage..._

- Oui mon capitaine, vous m'avez appelé?

Super. Le café a fait de l'effet, j'ai réussit à dire cette phrase d'un seul coup et sans me planter. Vive moi.

_- __Y t'en faut pas beaucoup hein..._

Face à moi, le capitaine Muguruma, droit et fier dans son haori immaculé cligne un instant des yeux -eh oui, votre vice-capitaine est pas encore mort- avant de fixer sur moi un de ses regards sombres, du genre mi-énervé, mi-désespéré. Désespéré? À ce point là?

_ - __Il va vraiment te buter un de ces quatre_.

Merci de ton soutien.

_ - __À ton service mon cher._

Enfin, je sais parfaitement que le capitaine Muguruma tire toujours la tronche (entre lui et mon zanpakuto, c'est étonnant que je n'ai pas encore piqué une crise de nerfs moi) mais à chaque fois, ça me met super mal à l'aise. Je ne suis pas _**si**_ nul que ça, quand même...?

_ - Ça dépend. Tu veux une réponse sincère?_

Trop drôle.

Mais avant que le capitaine n'ait le temps de m'enguirlander pour je ne sais quoi -mon retard, ma tronche de zombie pas frais ou encore mon uniforme tout froissé, j'en sais rien, il trouvera bien quelque chose- le blond de tout à l'heure rouvre la porte derrière moi avant de glisser sa tête de prédateur sexuel par l'entrebâillement et de lâcher :

- Salut beau gosse, à la prochaine...

_- __Wow. Il a peur de rien lui._

J'allais le dire.

Le capitaine lui lance un regard noir à vous calmer la charge d'un Godzilla adulte, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de dégager TRÈS vite, pure question de survie. Ce à quoi le blond réponds par un sourire encore plus étincelant et... et un clin d'œil?! Je rêve ou il est en train de _flirter _avec Muguruma taicho?!

_ - Très bon sens de l'observation petit shinigami. Et y m'plaît bien ce blond..._

Il a un sourire de taré ouais.

_ - C'est bien ce que je disais._

Je lâche un très, très, _**très**_ gros soupir mental avant de me retourner vers le capitaine maintenant que l'autre dragueur s'est barré (après avoir laissé glisser son regard vers mes _**fesses**_, au secours). Celui-ci me regarde, l'air de dire «mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ce boulet moi...?» Légèrement mal à l'aise devant son silence, je reste immobile. Puis il prend finalement la parole, l'air carrément blasé.

- T'as de la bave sur le menton.

_ - Nyahahahahahahaha!_

.

.

* * *

><p>- Gnein?!<p>

Le capitaine me jette un regard sombre, l'air de se retenir de me coller une baffe.

_- __T'es vraiment lent au réveil toi..._

Ça va, ça va, lâche moi deux secondes tu veux.

_ - Oh nan, ça serait pas rigolo sinon. _

- Ex... Excusez moi mon capitaine. Je voulais dire... Pourquoi aller dans le Rukongai?!

Il soupire brièvement avant de reprendre ses explications.

- Parce que nous sommes la 9ème division et que le rôle de la 9ème division est d'enquêter.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas envoyer une troupe d'avant-garde? Déplacer le vice-capitaine et surtout le capitaine pour cela...

Et je me tais immédiatement devant son regard «mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès?». C'est dingue comme je suis devenu doué pour comprendre ce qu'il veut dire sans même ouvrir la bouche.

- Ce qu'il y a là-bas est _**puissant**_. fait-il en insistant sur ce dernier mot comme si il parlait à un débile profond. Suffisamment pour pouvoir tuer des hollows de catégorie supérieure mais également des huge hollows. Et on ne sait absolument pas ce que c'est. On n'en a aucune idée, on ne sait rien du tout. En tout cas, c'est une menace. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui elle est encore confinée à ces districts extérieurs du Rukongai mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'ignorer cette menace qui pourrait bien un jour décider d'attaquer le Seireitei. Nous devons absolument en apprendre plus sur cette menace, c'est notre devoir.

- D'accord, d'accord, je dis juste que les deux plus hauts gradés... Et en plus, on va être à la bourre pour boucler la fin de la maquette du prochain numéro de la Gazette du Seireitei.

Regard du «qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de cette feuille de chou, sérieux?». Quand je vous disais que j'étais doué pour comprendre ses regards...

- En outre, continue t-il comme si je n'avais absolument rien dit, je ne peux pas envoyer de simples soldats là-bas. Les districts du fin fond du Rukongai, c'est une jungle absolue. Et les animaux les plus dangereux y sont les hommes.

- Mouais, je sais, j'y suis né.

Le capitaine relève rapidement son regard vers moi, sourcils froncés.

- Pas dans les derniers, comme Zaraki ou Kuzajishi, mais pas dans les premiers non plus. Assez craignos mais pas les plus durs.

- Je sais. lâche t-il un peu sèchement.

- Effectivement, c'est là que vous m'avez rencontré.

- Et franchement, tu me vois envoyer Mashiro là-bas...?

Voilà. Comme d'habitude, il esquive. C'est marrant, à chaque fois que j'aborde, même de loin, le sujet de notre rencontre il y a plus d'un siècle de ça, il zappe.

- Mouais... Mauvaise idée, on est d'accord.

Ok, ok, elle est forte. Niveau neurones par contre... Y'a comme qui dirait un petit problème. J'ai juste une question à propos de l'officier Kuna : est-elle simplement une nana bloquée à l'âge de 4 ans d'âge mental ou bien un alien bananophage? Je penche personnellement pour l'alien bananophage, ça me paraît plus crédible quand même.

_- __T'es cruel._

Plutôt sincère.

_- ... __J'avoue._

- Donc nous y allons. conclut le capitaine. Faut régler ce problème, et vite. On part dans deux heures.

Youpiiiie... Avec un peu de chance, j'aurais p'têt réussit à bien me réveiller d'ici là.

_- __Pas sûr._

Hin hin.

- Au fait... me fait le capitaine avec un de ces fameux sourires, toujours un peu carnassiers sur les bords.

_ - Y'a des moments où il fout la trouille quand même._

Parfaitement d'accord.

- ... tu me rangeras tout le bordel que t'as laissé en salle d'archivage.

Et merde.

_- __Nyahahahaha!_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Voui, Kazeshini est... une femme pour moi. Une nana sadique au rire de hyène qui s'éclate à enfoncer son shinigami, moui, je trouve que ça lui correspond bien.<p>

Bon alors, vous en pensez quoi de ce Shuuhei que je victimise allègrement? (je vous laisse imaginer le "voyage" au Rukongai avec Kensei ET Kazeshini... muéhéhé)

Je sais, je sais c'est archi lent... Mais 1°) j'aime développer donc euuuh... bah voilà, j'vais développer (argumentation du siècle) et 2°) dites vous que c'est pas juste pour faire mumuse, je place mes petits pions même si vous, vous ne le voyez pas... (coucou Akoooon!) Héhé ^^

.

**Prochain chapitre. Chapitre 18. C'est pas _rigolo_ de faire plouf-plouf-plouf.**

Pour se plaindre que l'histoire n'avance pas / ouvrir les paris sur lequel d'entre vous va arriver le premier à buter cette auteur à la con / déclencher une énième crise de larme de bonheur en laissant une petite review pour ce nouveau chapitre que j'ai pris le temps de vous concocter / décréter que l'école c'est de la merde, le bouton est juste en dessous, pouvez pas le louper!

-Et vu que c'est bientôt mon anniversaire, j'attends tous vos cadeaux. Oui, j'accepte les cartes bleues. Les chèques aussi. Ainsi que les sacrifices humains.

Arrête tes conneries espèce d'arnaqueur, c'est pas ton anniv cette semaine.

-... Karamba. Encore raté!


	19. C'est pas rigolo de faire plouf-plouf

Salut à vous lecteurs de mon cœur! *arrive en sautillant partout* CAFÉIIIIIIIIIINE!

Oui, oui, je sais, on est déjà mercredi soir, j'ai plus cours je pourrais faire un effort pour poster un peu plus tôt... C'est juste que j'étais persuadée qu'on était mardi. *toujours aussi conne*

Pour ce nouveau chapitre, merci à toutes celles qui reviewent, **Lussynlight** (oh, Shun va faire tellement plus que mater les fesses de Shuuhei... uhuh), **Shauny** ("j'en ai maaaaaarre, je suis pas une cible bordeeeel!" oh que si... *attrape son stock de kiwis pas mûrs*), **P'tit Laiko** (ça arrive, ça arrive... *va se planquer dans son bunker*), **Yalka** (haha, tu verras pour Princesse, tu verras... *rire machiavélique*), **Loupiote** (mais si, mais si, Shuuhei aime bien son zanpakuto... à mi-temps quoi) et **Yuni-Stark** ("je veux le petit frère" *frappe Lucifer*)! Vous gérez!

Je vous répond tous très vite par MP, promis!

Encore un chapitre pour mettre des éléments en place! À la base, il devait être beaucoup plus court mais... Haha, vous commencez à me connaître hein. Donc j'ai rajouté des trucs *va se planquer* *puis revient parce qu'en fait c'est elle l'auteur donc elle fait ce qu'elle veut et qu'en plus, mine de rien elle introduit vachement de trucs* Muahahahaha! *vide deux litres de café pour fêter ça*

Voilà, j'crois que j'ai tout dit... *gros doute*

.

**Discalibur:** les deux tarées sociopathes sanguinaires ainsi que leur bestiaire de la Mort sont toujours à moi, Lucifer me les a toujours pas piqué (haha! qu'il essaye, histoire que je lui colle mon stock de C4 dans le cul et que je fasse tout péter) Sinon, tout le reste est à Tite Kubo, notre cher auteur de **Bleaaaaach**!

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 18. C'est pas <em>rigolo<em> de faire plouf-plouf-plouf.**

* * *

><p><em>Benikyogai, hippie power.<em>

.

- Tora. Lâche ce truc.

- Haha.

- Super réplique. Tu t'es grillé combien de neurones sur ce coup là? je demande, un peu ironique mais aussi un peu agacée que ma pote se comporte comme une gosse depuis 20 bonnes minutes.

Ok, d'accord, on **est** des pures gamines. J'oserais même pas prétendre le contraire. Déjà, ça serait vous prendre pour plus con qu'un lapin crétin sauvagement lobotomisé par un scientifique accro à l'acide (ou un CRS, intellectuellement parlant c'est quasi pareil) (C'EST pareil) et puis, même, ça ne serait pas super crédible. Je veux bien être moi-même pas trèèèès bien dotée au niveau neurones du genre à foutre des allergies vicieuses à n'importe quel représentant de l'éducation nationale mais pas à ce point là. Sauf que je lui collerais bien deux-trois baffes à notre métamorphe psychopathe nationale, 1°) juste pour me défouler et 2°) pour la décrocher de là.

Mais je ne peux pas vraiment. Pas que je rechigne à lui en coller une vu le nombre de fois où, dans la grotte, ça part en baston générale assez épique. C'est qu'on est plutôt résistantes comme gonzesses, nous. Vous connaissez la bataille de polochon, sport noble parmi le panthéon des sports nobles? Bah nous on fait pareil sauf que comme on a pas de coussin ici, on fait avec ce qu'on a.

Ouaip, avec des cailloux. Je vous explique même pas la muscu que ça nous fait faire. Vous comprenez un peu mieux pourquoi on est aussi balaises maintenant? Enfin bref, je lui collerais bien des baffes mais je ne peux pas vraiment vu que je suis... bah euh... toute nue en fait. Avec zéro vêtement quoi. À pouaaaaaal!

Bon, on reste calmes, ce n'est pas une crise de strip-teasisme aigu avec un irrépressible besoin de faire profiter à tout ce qui a des yeux de mon anatomie toute plate. Nan, c'est pas de l'exhibitionnisme, ça s'appelle juste la douche.

Eh, faut bien qu'on se lave de temps en temps je vous signale. Et on a pas vraiment tout ce qu'il faut dans le coin, genre baignoire, gant, savon, et tout le toutim, alors on fait façon Rukongai. Traduction : hippie power en force, bitches. Prendre un bain toutes habillées... C'est un peu con et pas super pratique je vous jure, surtout qu'à force, c'est plus des fringues qu'on a, c'est des armes bactériochimiques. D'où ma tenue d'Ève.

Dans un des recoins de nos si calmes et si hospitalières Montagnes noires (mais si, mais si), un de ces jours en coursant le connard de grizzly qui nous avait piqué **notre** repas du soir alias Mr le chamois, on a trouvé ce petit coin de paradis dans un creux de la vallée. C'est un peu loin de notre grotte et faut crapahuter un petit moment avant d'y arriver mais franchement, c'est un lieu parfait. Dans cette zone, la roche est ressortie de la terre et avec le temps, la pluie et le hasard des cailloux qui font coucou au soleil (géonogie qu'on appelle ça j'crois...), ça a formé une sorte de bassin naturel, comme un étang au fond de roche. Résultat, alimenté par les nombreux petits torrents sauvages dévalant les pentes alentour, ce bassin rocheux dispose d'une eau plutôt claire, Évian et ses potes Flottes cristallines peuvent aller se faire foutre.

Bien sûr, il y a quelques algues qui ont poussé de ça de là, tapissant doucement cette roche grise d'un léger duvet verdâtre tout doux mais l'eau en elle même n'est pas trouble comme le sont la plupart des zones d'eau stagnante (bah la terre, les feuilles mortes, la boue tout ça, tout ça... pas l'idéal pour se laver, merci bien).

Ce qui le rend aussi intéressant pour nous, c'est qu'il est assez grand sans l'être de trop, ce qui rendrait l'eau _vraiment_ froide, avec un peu plus de profondeur au centre que sur les côtés en pente douce, histoire qu'on puisse s'y glisser doucement sans être obligées de faire plouf-on-saute-d'un-seul-coup-dans-l'eau-à-trois-degrés-aglagla-sa-mère. Il est de forme un peu circulaire et est entouré de grands arbres élancés pas trop feuillus, ce qui laisse passer suffisamment de rayons solaires. C'est une baignoire bio de la mort que tue quoi.

Pour l'instant, je suis dans l'eau qui, heureusement, cache ce qu'elle a à cacher. Ouais, ouais, l'eau cristalline de la montagne n'est pas non plus to-ta-le-ment transparente (manquerait plus que ça, je suis À POIL là dedans moi bordel!)

- Tora, viens ici tout de suite. je fais une énième fois en dardant sur elle un regard qui se veut flippant.

- Jamais de la vie.

- Faut jamais dire jamais alors ramène ta grosse fraise de tigrou transgénique.

- Plutôt crever.

- Ça, ça peut toujours s'arranger. je lâche tout en lui adressant le magnifique sourire carnassier du banquier devant son pige... client.

- Nan, z'veux pas.

- Tellement mature... C'est dingue quand même cette aversion que t'as pour la flotte.

- C'est pas une _aversion_. grimace t-elle. C'est juste que j'aime pas ça.

- Mon cul ouais, c'est limite une phobie.

Sourcils froncés, je jette un regard dubitatif au reste de la Meute qui batifole carrément dans notre cher bassin. Les plus vieux mâles, musclés et massifs, préfèrent rester au bord, savourant la chaude caresse du soleil, leurs pattes épaisses flottant doucement dans l'eau fraîche tandis que les plus jeunes s'éclatent comme des petits fous à patauger dans tout le bassin. Ça fait 200kg, ça arracherait la tête de n'importe quel quidam aussi simplement que si ils avalaient un bol de corn flakes au petit dèj' et voilà que ça sautille allègrement dans de la flotte. On est définitivement un ramassis de cinglés. C'est cool. J'adoooooore notre Meute.

- T'es au courant que les tigres sont sensés adorer l'eau?

- Bah c'est pas normal. réplique t-elle l'air ultra digne avec un air d'impératrice froissée.

- C'est parfaitement normal, banane. Genre se laver, boire, rigoler, tout ça, tout ça.

- C'est pas _rigolo_ de faire plouf-plouf-plouf.

- Arrête, toi aussi ça t'éclate le coup de la baston dans la flotte.

- Même pas vrai.

C'est dingue comme elle n'a jamais été capable de me mentir droit dans les yeux. À chaque fois, hop, y'a son regard qui esquive et qui part en sucettes. Bon, j'vais pas me plaindre, c'est plutôt rigolo. Enfin, pratique surtout. Mais c'est vraiment marrant parce que sinon, dès qu'il s'agit de mentir, elle douée à faire de la concurrence à un homme politique invétéré, n'importe qui tomberait dans le panneau, c'est à croire qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie.

- Écoute Tora, c'est hors de question que tu refoutes un pieds dans la grotte tant que tu pueras autant.

- Eyh! Je pue pas! s'indigne t-elle avec véhémence.

- Mouais. je lâche avec une moue pas super convaincue. Disons que ça renifle pas mal.

- Oh, je te signale que de nous deux celle qui a un odorat un peu plus développé que la normale, c'est moi.

- Tu veux pas lâcher ton arbre?

- Nan. renifle t-elle d'un air catégorique.

Et elle me tire la langue.

Oh mon Dieu, j'avoue que de ma vie j'ai déjà vu des trucs chelous mais _là_... On atteint des summums quand même. Tiens par exemple, quand vous, vous dites «je me les caille tellement que je vais devenir un bonhomme de neige», c'est juste une expression. Bah nous, dans les Montagnes noires, on a déjà eut ça. C'était un hiver où il faisait tellement froid qu'un paquet de roches se sont fendues sous le coup du gel. Faut pas casser les couilles à Mère Nature, sans déconner, certaines fissures atteignaient facilement les deux mètres de long et on a faillit perdre quelques orteils cette année là.

Enfin bref, un matin on est sorties de notre grotte, emmitouflées comme on pouvait et avec les dents qui claquaient suffisamment fort pour transformer une plaque d'acier en copeaux de 2cm et là, on est tombées sur un superbe bonhomme de neige en forme de tigre. On s'est émerveillées devant vingt minutes avant de capter que c'était Kyuusoku qui avait pris un _léger_ coup de froid.

Donc oui, situations pétées, je connais. J'pourrais me lancer facilement dans un doctorat ès situations improbables, je l'obtiendrais les doigts dans le nez. À moi Harvard et l'Ivy League! N'empêche que le... «truc» (j'vois pas d'autres qualificatifs là, sérieux) en face de moi vaux son putain de pesant de cacahuète, le genre de cacahuète de deux tonnes cinquante pièce. Nan parce que le combo du tigre transgénique de 350kg blanc comme neige + qui me tire une grosse langue mauve en laissant apparaître sa dentition de piranha mutant + le tout accroché à un tronc d'arbre façon koala fou d'amour pour sa branche, c'est juste à hurler. De rire ou de trouille, je ne sais pas encore pour tout vous dire. J'me tâte, j'me tâte...

- Tu ressembles à une gosse de quatre ans là.

Elle me jette son regard d'impératrice façon _j'en-ai-rien-à-battre-mécréant_. Version féline quoi.

- Je. ne. bougerai. pas. m'assène t-elle avec son air absolument déterminé.

- Okay... je lâche. Juste, laisse moi te dire un truc... T'es pas la seule à avoir l'odorat surdéveloppé.

- Et?

- Bah si moi j'trouve que tu schlingues... Imagine ce que le reste de la Meute pense.

Son pitit cerveau met quelques instants avant de capter. Et c'est trop tard ma grosse parce que d'un seul coup, Akegata et Akamusha, nos deux mâles les plus massifs jaillissent brusquement du sous bois à pleine vitesse avec Tora dans le viseur. Bulldozer poweeeer! Les deux tigres heurtent violemment l'arbre qui se fait aussitôt déraciner. Oh, le but n'est pas de la faire lâcher son tronc d'arbre, puisqu'elle y tient tant elle n'a qu'à le garder.

Et c'est dans un PLOUF! d'anthologie que Melle Tora et son cher et tendre Mr l'arbre volent dans les airs et s'écrabouillent dans notre bassin tandis que je lâche un rire sadique. L'amitié, cette chose merveilleuse... Par pur réflexe, Tora se re-métamorphose histoire d'éviter de se noyer. De toutes façons, le bassin n'est pas trop profond, l'eau est claire, chacun de ces tigres est un excellent nageur et la hauteur de sa chute n'est pas suffisante pour la sonner. Donc oui, je peux lâcher un rire sadique et me foutre de sa gueule dans les grandes largeurs. CQFD les gens.

- TOI! beugle t-elle en ressortant brusquement sa tête de l'eau avec un marqué MASSACRE en gros sur sa tronche et les yeux lançant des éclairs. J'vais t'buter! T'es un mononeurone en voie d'extinction!

.

.

* * *

><p>- Tu veux me tuer ou quoi...? grommelle t-elle en démêlant comme elle peut ma chevelure.<p>

Je sais pas si mes cheveux se faisaient chier ou quoi, en tout cas ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de se lancer dans un concours de nœuds épiques. Je vous jure, ça va rester dans les annales de la galaxie ce truc là.

- Euh... Tu veux une réponse honnête? je répond avec un grand sourire tout en continuant à frotter mes pieds comme je peux avec de la mousse pour tenter d'en désincruster le plus de crasse possible (ouais, j'suis SOUPLE!)

J'ai de l'eau jusqu'aux clavicules et je suis toujours aussi à poil que tout à l'heure, juste avant notre remake de la Guerre de Cent Ans façon Aqualand. Dans mon dos, assise un peu plus haut sur la pente du bassin, Tora est également en mode hippie enclenché. Sauf que elle, elle s'en fout royalement de se trimballer les seins à l'air, quelque chose de balaise. M'enfin, avec son épaisse chevelure blanc-bleuté qui tombe un peu partout, les endroits stratégiques sont planqués ce qui m'évitera d'avoir les joues qui chauffent et de me faire rebaptiser Benitsuki la Tomate.

- Rah putain mais ces TIFS! s'énerve t-elle brusquement en tirant d'un coup sec sur un de mes nœuds, m'arrachant à l'occasion les trois-quarts de mon pauvre cuir chevelu.

- Waïe! je glapis aussitôt d'une voix aiguë. Me scalpe pas!

- J'fais ce que j'peux, je te signale. me réplique t-elle avec dans la voix la concentration de Bruce qui va sauver le monde -et les fesses de Jennyfer (surtout les fesses de Jennyfer)- en désamorçant la bombe H du docteur Maboul.

- Dis plutôt que tu veux te venger du coup de tout à l'heure ouais.

- Mmm... fait-elle mine de réfléchir deux secondes. Bah écoute, se faire scalper, c'est pas grand chose...

- Va dire ça à mon cuir chevelu que t'es en train de génocider allègrement, tiens... je marmonne, attaquant à présent mes mollets.

- … Quand on compare ça, continue t-elle sur sa lancée avec l'air d'Einstein balançant à la tronche du monde (assez largué sur le coup d'ailleurs) sa théorie _légèrement_ révolutionnaire, à une tentative de meurtre, moi je trouve ça parfaitement justifié.

- T'exagères pas un peu? Genre, juste un tout petit peu?

- Meurtre par noyade. continue t-elle avec un air qui commence à virer à celui de l'inspecteur de police plus flippant que le criminel qu'il est en train d'interroger.

- Mais les tigres adorent la flotte! je m'écrie tandis qu'elle continue à batailler ferme contre mes problèmes capillaires.

Franchement, j'adore mes cheveux, je trouve leur couleur bien qu'ayant un certain côté viking assoiffé de sang (ce qui n'est pas non plus pour me déplaire en fait) absolument superbe. Ok, le sang, bla-bla-bla, hémoglobiiiiiiiine, tout ça, tout ça, je sais, mais c'est chouette le rouge non? En plus, ils sont parfaitement lisses alors la plupart du temps, ils ne font que très peu de nœuds. Par contre, dans l'eau, et vu que je bouge dans tous les sens (logique... j'adore me baigner pis fallait quand même que j'esquive l'autre tarée bien décidée à me pendre avec mes tripes) je ne vous explique même pas le résultat, ça vire limite artistique.

- Euuuuh... qu'elle me répond avant de pointer Kyuusoku de son doigt fin.

Hem. Effectivement, je dois reconnaître que Kyuu n'est pas non plus un fana de la flotte. Oh, pas qu'il ne veuille pas se laver, au contraire, il passe son temps à lécher consciencieusement sa fourrure pâle pour qu'elle soit plus étincelante que le Taj'Mahal le jour de son inauguration, ça fait limite maniaque. Mais comprenez le aussi, l'eau c'est cool mais ça risquerait d'ébouriffer son beau pelage qu'il prend tant de temps à entretenir. Du coup, le voilà au bord de l'eau, goûtant à l'eau froide du bout de la patte et avec précaution. Une vraie demoiselle de la haute celui là... Lady Crevette Rayée qu'on devrait le rebaptiser. Et vas-y qu'on y va doucement, moui, elle n'est pas mauvaise, ça va, je me tâââââââte...

- Eyh... je lâche à l'intention de Tora avec un discret petit coup de coude dans ses côtes.

- Mmm?

Sans un mot, je lui désigne notre léogre / tipard / machin rapide national. Et je n'ai pas besoin de regarder son visage pour deviner qu'elle a parfaitement compris ce que j'ai en tête et qu'une lueur d'amusement vient de s'allumer au fond de ses prunelles grises. Aussitôt, je l'entends émettre deux sortes de petits jappements assez aigus et brefs. Au bord du bassin, plouf-ploufand avec joie, Eiketsu (_héros_) et Uta (_poème_) deux des derniers nés d'Onibi, relèvent immédiatement la tête. Puis tournent leurs petits museaux de peluches vivantes vers Lady Crevette Rayée.

Qui du coup relève le regard et déglutit bruyamment juste avant de voir les deux petits monstres (on aurait plutôt dû les baptiser Godzilla et Terminator), trempés jusqu'à la moelle et couverts de boue à force de crapahuter dans les bois, se jeter sur lui avec des glapissements de pur bonheur et l'éclabousser avec un soin purement machiavélique. Résultat, le tout part en sucettes avec Kyuu qui se barre courant et glapissant et nous, on est mortes de rire, à poil dans notre bassin et les côtes douloureuses.

Alors, on est pas bien là? Il fait beau, le soleil caresse doucement ma peau nue et réchauffe l'eau dans laquelle je me prélasse paisiblement tandis qu'un vent léger glisse entre les troncs épais des arbres et agite les feuilles verts pâles. Avec un petit soupir d'aise, je me laisse aller contre la peau chaude de Tora derrière moi.

- Bah ça va, tranquille ma grosse?

- Roh, j'suis pas grosse...

- Mouais, t'es lourde quoi.

- Héhé, le muscle ma belle, le muscle... je fais avec un petit sourire en coin. Tu peux bien jouer le coussin deux secondes nan?

- Mmm, ok... me réponds elle avant de me laisser m'étaler sur ses jambes à la peau si douce, flottant doucement dans l'eau pâle.

- La belle vie... je lâche entre mes lèvres, savourant le bruit de Kyuusoku qui glapit, harcelé par les deux monstros, et celui de la Meute qui paresse allègrement sous le soleil.

- Ça, réplique t-elle avec un de ses fameux sourires carnassiers, c'est clair. Surtout que toi, toute nue contre moi, toute nue aussi... lâche t-elle avec son ronronnement si félin.

C'est une vanne récurrente entre nous, et comme elle sait que j'ai tendance à rougir plus vite qu'une tomate OGM, elle adore me titiller comme ça. Sauf que là, je suis tellement heureuse, tellement bien que je ne pique pas un fard monumental comme à chaque fois. Ma mère disait parfois que le bonheur peut être la puissante des drogues «_Tu t'en fous du reste, tout peut brûler dans les flammes de l'Enfer mais moustique... Si tu es heureuse, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. C'est génial le bonheur microbe, un truc de fou. Ça dure jamais, ça se détruit vite mais c'est génial, tu verras..._» Simplement heureuse, j'éclate de rire, jetant ma tête en arrière.

Mais soudain, et sans aucun signe annonciateur, un voile de douleur s'abat brusquement sur ma tête et je ne peux retenir un petit cri de douleur.

.

_._

* * *

><p><em>Tora, nue dans l'eau.<em>

_._

Alors qu'elle s'est complètement étalée contre mes jambes que j'ai repliées dans l'eau pour lui faire comme un dossier, Benikyogai se crispe d'un seul coup en lâchant un WAÏE! sonore.

- WOW! Beni?!

Avant qu'elle ne glisse dans l'eau et ne s'étouffe toute seule cette mongole, je la rattrape vivement par le bras et la redresse comme je peux. Une grimace de douleur déforme ses traits. Merde! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a?!

- Beni! Réponds moi, mais qu'est-ce que t'as? Oh, Beni...!

Ses mains se referment nerveusement le long de mes bras fins tandis que la Meute se regroupe autour de nous, inquiète.

- Ça... ça va, t'inquiètes... balbutie t-elle tremblotante dans mes bras.

- Pis mon cul c'est du poulet! je raille. Kyuu!

D'un grondement sec, je l'appelle à moi pour qu'il m'aide à tirer son corps hors de l'eau. Et tant pis pour sa pudeur! Rien à battre de ses fesses, je les ai déjà vu quinze fois! Le tigre fin se glisse rapidement sous son torse pour qu'elle puisse bien s'agripper à sa fourrure pâle puis il la tracte sur la berge rocheuse rapidement. Heureusement, elle est parfaitement consciente mais la grimace douloureuse qui déforme ses traits d'être mononeuronal est loin de me rassurer. Genre très, TRÈS loin, quelque part paumé dans la pampa en Mongolie extérieure.

- J'te jure, c'est rien...

Effectivement, le pic de douleur semble avoir été fulgurant et déjà se dissiper. Rien à battre. C'est pas RIEN!

- Dis moi ça encore une fois et j'te colle deux baffes.

Oui, j'ai un petit côté Maman poule.

- Spèce de brute... marmonne t-elle avant de tenter de faire passer sa main tremblante dans son dos.

Dans son... ok, compris.

- C'est ta cicatrice, c'est ça?

- Yep... lâche t-elle en un soupir. J'ai dû faire un mouvement à la con. Bobo quoi.

- Bouge pas.

- Mais j'suis à poil!

- M'en fout.

Je m'en bat les steaks, mais d'une force...! Du bout des doigts, je retire d'un geste précautionneux ses mèches humides plaquées sur la peau trempée de son dos. Vu la vie qu'on mène, on a chacune une sacrée collection de cicatrices de toutes tailles, plus ou moins impressionnantes. Zombies recousues en force. Les pires, ce sont celles qui résultent de brûlures. Ce n'est même pas qu'on a pas les moyens de se payer un médecin, c'est carrément qu'il n'y en a pas. Dans le coin, ils sont aussi rares qu'un membre des forces de l'ordre avec un neurone disposant encore de l'esprit critique.

Si quelqu'un dans le Rukongai vous annonce qu'il est médecin, méfiez vous. Y'a une couille dans le potage, alerte rouge les mecs. Dans le meilleur des cas, c'est juste un charlatan. Dans d'autre, c'est un taré sociopathe dont le but est d'aller faire coucou à vos intestins. Alors les brûlures, on est obligées de les laisser cicatriser toutes seules. Et de la peau qui a fondu et qui se reforme sans aucune aide extérieure, 1°) c'est hyper moche, 2°) c'est hyper lent et 3°) c'est hyper douloureux, à un point, vous n'imaginez même pas. À titre personnel, vu que j'ai réussit à survivre à un incendie, j'en ai de belles au niveau des cuisses. Mais j'ai de la chance. Elles sont assez petites et surtout peu profondes. Beni... c'est le niveau au dessus.

Sous mon regard inquiet, la peau brûlée se dévoile entièrement. La cicatrice commence un peu en dessous de son omoplate gauche et meurt sur le coin de sa hanche du même côté avant de descendre encore un tout petit plus bas. Sa largeur équivaut à peu près à celle de la paume de ma main. Le derme et l'épiderme ont été totalement brûlé ainsi que les nerfs sous la surface. Et dans cette zone du dos, les muscles bougent en permanence sous cette peau abîmée.

- Putain... je siffle entre mes dents. T'avais pas mieux que faire exploser ce con de hollow?

- Euh... bah, j'allais pas le bouffer de l'intérieur donc nan. L'explosion a abîmé la cicatrice?

Vu qu'une grande partie de ses nerfs a été détruite, elle ne sent plus rien dans cette zone. Je pourrais lui y planter une fourchette qu'elle ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Problème : les nerfs sur le contour de cette brûlure, eux, déconnent à mort. D'où le pic douloureux. Il suffit parfois d'un simple mouvement pour que la douleur se réveille d'un seul coup.

- J'crois ouais. je grogne. Et merde!

- Ça va, t'inquiètes. me fait-elle. J'm'y fais peu à peu.

- Peu à peu?!

Plus que toute autre, je hais cette plaie qui mutile son dos.

- Eyh... me fait-elle doucement. C'est pas ta faute. Je l'ai, voilà, c'est tout. T'auras pas pu l'empêcher.

Bien sûr que c'est ma faute. J'aurais pu éviter que cette cicatrice n'orne désormais son dos jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>C'est marrant mais mon logiciel ne reconnaît pas plouf-ploufer... Mais génocider, si. Haha. Logiciel de meeeerde!<p>

-Souffre.

*coup de boule*

Le verbe plouf-ploufer existe... Je plouf-ploufe, tu plouf-ploufes, il plouf-ploufe, nous plouf-ploufons... *a absolument pas honte d'étaler sa connerie*

Alors! Quelques précisions!  
>Y'a pas de pampa en Mongolie, c'est des steppes... Oui, ça m'éclate de faire dire des conneries à mes persos (cherchez pas, je suis pas nette comme gonzesse...)<br>À propos des cicatrices, effectivement, celles issues de brûlures ayant atteint les nerfs ont des "réactions" bizarres avec des moments où elles deviennent extrêmement douloureuses, parfois sans raison, et ce même si les nerfs ont été atteints. Par moments, c'est carrément le cerveau qui déconne... (un peu sous le même principe du membre fantôme) Enfin voilà!  
>Sur le pourquoi du comment de cette cicatrice et pourquoi Tora se sent responsable de cette blessure... Haha, qui qui c'est qu'essaye de faire des théories *-* ?<p>

Oh, et à propos du **Regard de l'aveugle**, mon autre fic en cours de publication, je posterais bien ce week-end, pas de problème! (je suis désolééééééée!)

J'vous aime! *court partout, les bras en l'air*

-Faut vraiment que t'arrête le café, ça te réussit pas des masses...

TOUCHE PO À MON CAFÉÉÉÉÉ! *se jette sur Lucifer avec un air de pure démente*

Et mercredi prochain, on fait la rencontre d'un nouveau perso, mon OC Kandai!

**Prochain chapitre: Chapitre 19. En fait, elle est juste super débile.**

Pour attaquer Lucifer avec des boîtes de fruit / laisser une petite review pour dire ce qu'on pense du chapitre / faire des théories chelou sur la cicatrice de Beni / rebaptiser Kyuusoku Madame la Baronne Lady Crevette Rayée, le bouton est juste en dessous!


	20. En fait, elle est juste super débile

Salut à vous, L.G.Q.P.T.U.T.D.F.C.!

(Lecteurs Géniaux Qui Pètent Tout Un Truc De Fou Câliiiiin)

-La vache, si dès l'intro tu pars en sucettes, bordel ils sont pas rendus les pauvres... Mmm, tu fous quoi...? Eyh! Non! FAIS PAS ÇA, NAAAN...! GARGGGLLLLGLLUJJJOLLLGGLL!

*enfonce une tondeuse à gazon dans la gorge de Lucifer*

Quelques petits bidules avant de commencer le chapitre!

Alors! OUI, je sais que c'est lent, désoléééée *se planque dans son bunker* ! Pourquoi c'est si long? Eh bieeeen... Parce que je suis une sadique dans l'âme? Parce que c'est moi que je suis l'auteur et que c'est moi que je fais ce que je veux d'abord? *assassine la langue française sans aucun remords* *Benzéma power* Parce que j'ai pleinnnn de trucs à mettre en place même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte? Parce que la rencontre de nos deux tarés et des shinigamis ne peut pas tomber du ciel? (même si ça serait cool des beaux gosses shinigamis qui tombent du ciel... *délire toute seule*)  
>Passque? *pathétique tentative de justification par l'auteur toujours aussi conne*<br>Bah un peu de tout ça en fait. Dites vous ça en vaux la peine, muéhéhéhé...

-C'est bon, t'as finit ton laïus? *parle avec une voix bizarre* (la tondeuse à gazon probablement) *esquive le lancer de cafetière de l'auteur*

Déjà, un grand merci à vous tous, vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à lire et à reviewer, **Yuni-Stark **("vous allez arrêter de me victimiser ouais?!" nan!), **Yalka-Yuika **(Kandai pourrait être une princesse hein... mais pas avec le look princesse Disney XD), **Lussynlight **(continue tes théories, j't'adore!), **Ptit Laiko **(les lois de la physique n'ont pas fini d'en prendre plein la gueule), **Loupiote** (nom de Dieu de bordel de chiotte... j'adore ton compliment XD), et **Taraimpératrice** qui s'est enfin inscrite *fête du slip*, c'est génial! Continuez comme ça, je vous aime et je ferais tout pour ne pas vous décevoir, promis!

Grâce à **Lussynlight**, j'ai enfin corrigé la GROSSE faute qu'il y avait dans le résumé de la fic (*est allée se frapper la tête contre un mur quand elle s'en est rendu compte*) Et oui, comme tu le dis si bien... Je m'éclate comme une folle avec les surnoms. Il y aura **Princesse**, **Chocapic**, **Lapinou** (alias **Myxomatose**), **Kikitor**, **Chamonix**, **Pluche**... Des idées sur à quels personnages ils vont correspondre?  
>Et sinon, l'image de couverture pour la fic... En fait, je l'ai choisie alors que je n'avais pas encore réalisé d'illustration, parce qu'elle était dans les tons rouges, avec un tigre blanc et une jeune fille (le manga en question, c'est <span><strong>Gate 7<strong>, des Clamp *bave devant les graphismes*) Mais je ne pense pas en changer maintenant qu'elle s'y est associée... Voilà, voilà!

Eeeeet... Salut **Alcane**! *sort le champagne pour fêter l'arrivée d'une nouvelle revieweuse* Bienvenue à Gogolland! Ah ouais, j'suis pas toute seule dans ma tête, j'suis une grosse tarée... ("arrête de rougir") (Lucifer, ta gueule!) (*Lucifer boude*) Oh, et si tu veux martyriser Lucifer à coups de lance roquettes, hésite pas, fais toi plaisir!  
>-C'EST HORS DE QUESTION!<br>Lulu... Soit pas rabas-joie. *grand sourire*

Pour ce chapitre, on fait connaissance avec Kandai, un OC!

Sinon!  
>Dernière chose! (oui, oui, après, je vous laisse lire le chapitre, promis!)<p>

À tous ceux qui entrent en dernière phase de révisions avant leur bac, bon courage, Lulu et moi on est de tout coeur avec vous! (eh, le soutien du Maître des Enfers lui-même, c'est pas rien!) (**Zeri**, on pense à toi! fonnnnce!)** COURAAAAAGE! VOUS ALLEZ Y ARRIVEEEEER!**

.

**Discalibur:** Kandai, Enkei, Beni, Tora et la Meute sont à moi... pas le reste. Le reste est encore et toujours (et c'est tant mieux, ça partirait pas mal en sucettes sinon) à Tite Kubo, créateur de **Bleach**.

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 19. En fait, elle est juste super débile.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Enkei, entrée du village.<em>

_._

Rien qu'à me dire que dans moins de quinze minutes, l'autre déglinguée qui passe sa vie en slip dans les Montagnes noires à se battre avec des grizzly va débarquer, je sens poindre sous mon crâne la migraine du siècle. Du millénaire.

Heureusement pour moi, je suis quelqu'un de très calme, très posé et très patient. Je ne suis pas forcément la personne la plus polie ou la plus gentille qui soit, bien au contraire, mais niveau patience et calme, j'en ai à revendre. Sauf que l'autre tarée qui s'est prise pour Tarzan et qui se coltine un complexe du super-héros comme je n'en ai jamais vu… Elle donnerait des envies de meurtre au Mahatma Gandhi lui-même. En plus, elle est conne, mais coooooonne…! Jamais vu ça, je vous jure. Un seul neurone de potable et un potentiel de chieuse en expansion permanente, ça fait réellement une combinaison de la mort. Même le plus saint des hommes finirait par avoir envie de l'étrangler avec sa longue chevelure rouge.

Par ce beau matin de printemps sur lequel un soleil éclatant darde ses rayons chauds, un léger vent agite les herbes drues de la plaine autour de notre village fortifié. Oui, fortifié. Ce n'est pas l'idéal, ce ne sont pas des murailles, ce n'est pas des plus efficace mais au moins, on ne peut pas entrer dans Enkei ailleurs que par ce grand portique où je me tiens. Mon regard est toujours obstinément fixé sur la lisière des bois de ces maudites montagnes. Pourquoi croyez vous qu'elles s'appellent les Montagnes «_noires_»? Pas à cause d'une terre couleur d'ardoise ou je ne sais quelle roche sombre qui serait présente dans leur sol, oh que non. À cause du deuil.

Y mettre un pied, c'est y entrer pour disparaître à jamais et y mourir. On ne peut pas survivre dans ces bois épais. Cela fait des siècles que plus personne n'a tenté de franchir ces cols acérés et meurtriers et, avec le temps, de nombreuses légendes parlant de monstres assoiffés de sang sont nées et tous ici, nous les connaissons. Il y a des choses dans ces bois qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas réveiller.

Heureusement que j'ai le regard perçant pour pouvoir ainsi surveiller leur lisière de là où je suis parce qu'en fait, notre plaine est assez grande. Ce qui est plutôt pratique tout compte fait, absolument rien ni personne ne peut nous approcher sans que nous ne nous en rendions compte du haut de nos fortifications. Nous ne sommes que des miséreux des tréfonds du Rukongai mais croyez moi, il ne fait pas bon nous sous-estimer.

Cela fait déjà plusieurs minutes que j'attends avec mes hommes. Mais je veux être là quand l'autre sociopathe sortira de ces bois. Ces maudits bois… Et cette fille qui y vit sans apparemment trop de problèmes, avec son animal de compagnie changeforme… La Bête Changeforme. Rien que d'y penser, l'immense cicatrice en forme de griffures monstrueuses que cette saleté de créature des Enfers m'a infligée et qui me barre tout le bas du dos par dessus ma peau tatouée me démange.

Le jour où on arrivera à tuer cette saleté de monstre contre-nature, et on y arrivera vous pouvez me croire, je tannerais sa peau pour m'en faire un tapis et sa tête fraîchement décapitée ornera l'entrée de notre village.

Autour de moi, fièrement debout dans mon yukata de tissu sombre, cinq ou six de nos meilleurs guerriers, que ce soit au corps à corps ou au maniement d'armes de toutes sortes se tiennent également sur leurs gardes, le regard obstinément fixés vers ces Montagnes. Comme si j'allais attendre cette dégénérée tout seul… Je ne suis pas encore fou à ce point. Elle est peut-être conne comme une poule alcoolique mais malheureusement 1°) son potentiel de baston est absolument démentiel, il vaux mieux ne pas se trouver sur son chemin, 2°) un groupe de tigres (ça pouvait pas être des poissons rouges merde?!) beaucoup trop nombreux à mon goût lui obéissent à la lettre, 3°) certaines personnes ont un chihuahua comme animal de compagnie, non, elle, elle a une véritable machine à tuer qui a déjà faillit nous exterminer, un tigre mutant blanc comme neige et 4°) sa plus grande passion semble malheureusement ne pas être le tricot au coin du feu mais bel et bien de taper sur des gens / choses / hollows.

Je m'appelle Kandai et, pour dire les choses simplement, c'est moi qui dirige Enkei. Je ne suis pas le plus âgé de nos habitants ni le plus fort, loin de là. Je ne vous explique même pas à quel point je me fais humilier lorsque les gosses décident d'organiser un concours de bras de fer et qu'ils me rétament tous les uns après les autres. Mon format, c'est plus crevette que Musclor. Je suis assez jeune, une cinquantaine d'années environ (oui, pour les gamins des rues du Rukongai, il est plutôt dur de connaître notre date de naissance exacte, voire même celle de notre année de naissance), soit une apparence humaine d'une vingtaine d'années environ. Je suis absolument nul au maniement des armes et tout à fait incapable de piquer un sprint plus de dix secondes sans cracher mes poumons, c'est dire.

Malgré tous ces aspects, j'ai survécu aux derniers districts du Rukongai et aujourd'hui, le village de brutes épaisses qu'est Enkei m'obéit et me respecte en tant que chef. J'ai beau ne pas être une brute épaisse, je suis parfaitement capable de tuer quelqu'un s'il le faut. J'ai survécu. J'avais deux avantages pour moi, le premier étant alors mon visage, fin, androgyne et très beau. Mes traits sont délicats, avec un nez légèrement en trompette, des lèvres fines qui s'étirent en un long sourire et de très grands yeux d'un brun orangé si doux et si pâle qu'ils en semblent jaunes. De superbes cheveux noirs comme la nuit tombent en cascade sur mes épaules. Pas trop moche quoi, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

M'enfin, ça c'était avant parce que ça fait un bout de temps que ce joli minois est devenu une face de cauchemar, je vous expliquerais ça plus tard.

Le second avantage, le seul qui me reste encore donc, celui qui a sauvé ma vie et m'a permis de devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui, c'est mon intelligence. Je suis inculte, vaguement capable de compter mais à peine de lire sans même parler d'écrire, je ne connais pas grand-chose à ce vaste monde… mais cela n'empêche pas l'intelligence. J'ai toujours été plus malin que les autres et je le suis toujours. J'ai en permanence trois coups d'avance sur mes adversaires. Observation et réflexion, voilà mon second atout.

Ça a été dur pour moi d'en arriver là, de fonder ce village avec quelques gars dignes de confiance, Enkei, de le stabiliser et faire en sorte que ce village ne reste pas qu'une simple utopie, de le protéger envers et contre tous mais aujourd'hui, je peux être fier de ce que j'ai accomplit et je suis enfin capable de m'accepter tel que je suis, moi le gamin pouilleux au visage d'ange qui pour survivre à dû tuer, fuir, voler, oublier sa fierté, s'humilier et se traîner plus bas que terre, écarter les cuisses pour gagner de quoi se nourrir un tant soit peu et ne pas mourir de faim. Je n'ai plus honte de ce que je suis et de ce que j'étais et maintenant, je ferais tout pour Enkei.

Ici, c'est chez nous. On donnerait tous nos vies pour ce lieu, même si il est sale, même si les maisons sont branlantes, même si c'est tout aussi miséreux que dans le reste de ce fichu Rukongai. C'est chez nous. Ce n'est pas un paradis mais au moins, nous pouvons nous y mettre à l'abri, nous pouvons protéger nos enfants de ce que nous, nous avons vécu. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

Nous avons créé ce village à partir de rien, sur cette plaine vide. Il n'y avait absolument que dalle avant que nous n'arrivions. Nous y avons bâti nos murs, nos maisons. Pourquoi croyez vous que nous l'avons appelé «Enkei», _lointain_? Nous sommes loin de tout, loin de ces bandes de barbares écumant ces districts pourris, loin, loin, loin de ce Seireitei stupide qui s'est désintéressé de nous il y a bien longtemps. Nous vivons seuls, en autonomie, nous n'avons besoin de personne (sauf de cette déglinguée malheureusement).

Une fois, il y a quelques décennies de ça, un groupe de pillards a tenté de nous attaquer pour prendre tout ce que nous avons eut tant de mal à construire. Haha. Les cons. Toujours attendant l'autre sociopathe sur ses bestioles de cauchemar, je laisse glisser mon regard jaunâtre vers la droite. Devant notre rempart de paille et de chaux s'élevant sur quelques mètres de haut, une vingtaine de piques de bois sombres se dressent vers le ciel. Sur chacune d'entre elle, le crâne d'un de ces enfoirés a fini de pourrir et les os brillent doucement au soleil. Depuis, bizarrement, plus aucun taré n'a tenté de nous attaquer. J'vois pas pourquoi. Sérieusement.

- Kandai…

La voix grave d'un des gars qui m'accompagnent me tire de mes réflexions et je relève rapidement ma pupille jaune vers la lisière des bois des Montagnes noires. Et effectivement, malgré la distance, je peux parfaitement voir l'andouille galactique sortir du couvert des arbres. Faut dire que le rouge sanguinolent n'a jamais été très discret dans un environnement végétal. Dans n'importe quel environnement en fait. Quand je vous dit que cette fille est un chef d'œuvre de la connerie humaine…

À peine vient-elle de sortir du sous-bois, à cheval sur un tigre pâlot assez fin capable de développer une vitesse impressionnante une fois lancé que deux autres gros félins la suivent et apparaissent sur la plaine. Aussitôt, je fronce les sourcils en une expression contrariée. Trois tigres au total? D'un geste de la main, j'ordonne aux autres de rester sur leurs gardes. Toujours concentrée sur cette jeune fille et ses félins qui arrivent vers nous au galop, je les entends placer leurs armes abîmées par le temps et leur usage fréquent devant eux, prêts à attaquer.

Je n'aime pas ça. D'habitude, elle vient sur ce tigre pâle accompagnée d'un seul tigre, jamais deux. Et quand on voit la masse de muscles que sont ces deux monstres, ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant. Dire qu'on a besoin de cette fille contre les hollows… Ça m'énerve.

- Eh Kandai… fait un de mes gars. C'est moi ou cette nana est complètement conne? Genre, quelque chose de balaise?

Pour vous faire les choses simplement, son petit groupe vient de s'arrêter à une vingtaine de mètres de nous et vient d'entamer la plus _ridicule_ des danses que j'ai jamais vu avec une chorégraphie ultra-sophistiquée à base de bras d'honneur et de tortillements du cul, le tout sur le chant de «_Enkei, c'est tous des pétés, Enkei, c'est tous des déglinguéééééés!_»

- Mmm, t'inquiètes. Au début, je me disais que c'était juste que son âge mental qui était resté bloqué à trois ans et quelques. je réponds tout en regardant d'un air archi-blasé deux tigres mâles me montrer leurs fesses tout en agitant leurs queues n'importe comment. Mais en fait, elle est juste super débile.

- Hin, hin, heureusement qu'elle fait pas exprès au moins… lâche un autre de mes hommes, masse d'arme monstrueuse reposant négligemment sur son épaule musclée.

- Jamais vu une telle connerie.

- Pourtant, Dieu sait qu'on en a des spécimens dans le coin…

Puis l'autre tarée arrête enfin sa danse ridicule (mon Dieu qu'elle chante mal), toujours aussi morte de rire, et reprend son chemin. Elle, toujours juchée sur son tigre, et les deux autres mastodontes franchissent rapidement le peu de distance qu'il y a encore entre nous. Le vent quasi permanent qui glisse sur la plaine agitant les herbes drues fait un instant voleter sa longue chevelure soyeuse et les mèches écarlates captent par intermittence l'éclat du soleil. Un petit sourire moqueur continue d'éclairer son visage à la peau pâle tandis que ses yeux bruns pétillent de malice.

Elle est peut-être aussi bête que ses pieds mais cette fille est plutôt belle. Pas sûr qu'elle en soit consciente par contre…

- Salut Kandai. fait-elle d'un ton légèrement grinçant.

Faut dire qu'elle ne m'aime pas des masses par contre. Et pas juste parce que j'appartiens à Enkei. Mmm, faut quand même reconnaître que je l'ai bien cherché…

- Benikyogai. je réponds, toujours aussi sombre qu'à mon habitude, mon œil jaune fixé sur elle et son attitude de défi.

Oui, mon œil. L'autre est aveugle maintenant, barré d'une longue cicatrice pâle qui descend sur toute ma joue.

- Toujours ta gueule de cauchemar hein…

- Toujours ta connerie monumentale.

Pour toute réponse, elle m'adresse son regard narquois habituel avant de descendre à bas de son tigre pâle qui me regarde comme si j'étais son quatre heures. Espère même pas, saleté de bestiole. D'un geste distrait, elle lui gratouille le haut du crâne ce qui a pour effet de le faire bruyamment ronronner.

- Tu m'expliques…? je lâche d'une voix sombre en désignant les deux autres tigres qui l'entourent d'un petit geste de la tête.

- Oh, eux? Mmm, j'te présente Akegata (_point du jour_) et Akamusha (_guerrier rouge_).

- Haha, super. J't'ai pas demandé leur nom mais ce qu'ils foutent là, avec toi.

- Ahhh, j'avais pas capté…

Ça, vu son cerveau de compet', ça ne m'étonne même pas.

- Nan, t'inquiètes. continue t-elle. C'est juste que je n'ai pas pu prendre Kamishini vu que je me suis pété le poignet en butant Platon-ta-mère.

- Par-don…?!

J'ai rien compris sur le coup. Elle me jette un regard désespéré, genre «mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con celui là… » Grosse blague. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

- Kamishini, c'est ma hache.

Effectivement, elle ne la porte pas alors que d'habitude cette immense hache effilée pend toujours dans son dos.

- Mais quand j'ai buté le dernier hollow, appelé Platon-ta-mère…

Putain, mais c'est _quoi_ ce nom…?!

- … paf, je me suis cassé le poignet.

Et comme pour me prouver ses paroles, elle brandit son bras droit où, effectivement, une attelle pas trop maladroite enserre son poignet.

- Du coup, comme je ne peux pas me défendre avec ma hache, j'ai ramené en plus Akamusha.

En effet, c'est logique. Au secours. Comme si cette nana n'était pas capable de nous tuer tous les quatre avec une seule main… Un vrai ninja celle là.

- La confiance règne toujours à ce que je vois… je fais, l'air vaguement blasé derrière mes belles mèches noires.

- La confiance…! ricane t-elle. Bah bien sûr. Bon, c'pas que je ne t'aime pas mais en fait si et j'ai d'autres choses à foutre que de taper la discute avec ta sale gueule.

- Moi aussi, j't'aime.

- Haha, oublie ça Kandai. Moi j'te hait.

- Mmm, logique. je rétorque avec une petite moue.

Il est plus que normal que cette fille me haïsse.

- Allons-y. je poursuis. Suis moi.

Et c'est entourée de ses trois félins que Benikyogai me suit dans Enkei, derrière ses murs épais.

.

.

.

- On va avoir un problème.

- Haha. fait-elle d'un rire jaune absolument sinistre. Nan, on a pas de problème. Vous avez un problème.

À chaque fois que cette déglinguée shootée à l'adrénaline nous sauve d'un de ces monstres infâmes, on peut être sûrs que dans les jours qui suivent elle débarque pour réclamer son dû. Ici, dans le Rukongai, tout se paie, arrêtez de rêver.

Sauf que devant nous, là où je l'ai emmenée, en temps normal il y a ce grand bâtiment dans lequel nous stockons médicaments, vêtements et autres ustensiles toujours utiles. En gros, on stocke en cas de pénurie, ce qui peut arriver très vite, et tout le monde y a accès. Vu l'horreur dans laquelle nous avons tous grandit, pour faire face à l'adversité de ce monde hostile, la totalité des habitants d'Enkei en a développé une solidarité très forte. Ce monde de merde est plus fort que nous? On s'en fout, parce que nous, on reste ensemble, on reste forts, on se soutiens les uns et les autres et on protège nos enfants. Personnellement, je n'en ai aucun et n'en aurait jamais, pas après ce que j'ai vécu. Mais les gamins d'Enkei ont pu grandir entre les murs de ce village, à l'abri. Plus à l'abri que nous ne l'avons jamais été…

Cet immense bâtiment qui nous sert de stock se dresse en temps normal juste devant la place centrale d'Enkei, servant à l'occasion de place du marché. Normalement. Parce qu'entre temps, ce fichu hollow monstrueux a débarqué. Et à la place de notre fameux stock, il n'y a plus que des gravats autour desquels s'agitent divers habitants pour déblayer le tout. C'est que les hollows ne font pas vraiment dans la finesse… Le jour où vous en voyez un faire du macramé, prévenez moi.

- Tu m'expliques comment tu comptes me dédommager? Sérieux? J'ai pas manqué de me faire bouffer les fesses par cette saleté de Platon-ta-mère pour ton bel œil Kandai.

- Pff… je soupire. Voilà ce que je te propose, - mais ça ne va pas te plaire.

Et je lâche une bourse épaisse dans sa main. Au moment où le cuir élimé heurte la peau pâle de sa paume fine, ce que ce petit sac contient tintinnabule doucement dans un son clair. Aussitôt, elle se fige et son regard brun vient se poser sur moi, menaçant.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule…? gronde t-elle. Du _**fric**_?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute avec du pognon à part me faire racketter?!

- Écoute, je tente de la calmer. C'est tout ce qu'on a à t'offrir. Il y a un grand marché qui va s'ouvrir dans le 70ème district nord tu n'as qu'à y aller et, avec cet argent, tu pourras acheter de quoi payer tes services pour nous avoir sauvés. Encore.

Furieuse, elle se retourne vivement vers moi, faisant voleter ses -magnifiques- longs cheveux écarlates.

- Joue pas au con avec moi Kandai! lâche t-elle d'un ton aigre. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les déplacements dans nos districts sont une monumentale connerie.

En effet, elle n'a pas tort. Si on a construit Enkei, c'est pour avoir un endroit où on puisse se poser en sécurité et ne plus avoir à vagabonder.

-Tu vis dans les Montagnes noires et tu as des _**tigres**_ qui t'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil. je réplique sans vraiment parvenir à réprimer mon ton -légèrement- admiratif. Tu ne risquerais rien.

-Hem! En soit pas si sûr!

Elle a beau gueuler, elle sait qu'elle n'a pas vraiment le choix si elle veut se faire récompenser pour avoir risqué sa vie pour nous.

-Putain! finit-elle par s'exclamer avec une tête plutôt inquiétante. Ok, on fait comme ça… Mais je veux le double. fait-elle sur un ton catégorique avec la bourse que je viens de lui donner bien en évidence sous mes yeux.

Et merde…

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Benikyogai, au triple galop sur Kyuusoku pour rejoindre la grotte.<em>

_._

Je peux pas sacquer ce trou du cul, quelque chose de violent. Vous savez, le genre de réaction incontrôlable que vous avez devant votre prof de maths / physique / histoire / sport (rayez la ou les mentions inutiles) avec une petite voix au fond de votre esprit qui beugle «BUTE LE CET ENFOIRÉÉÉÉ!» avec tremblements névrotiques compulsifs et filet de bave au coin des lèvres. Tronche de Cauchemar, je te hait!

Bon, son vrai nom, c'est Kandai, ce qui peut signifier _magnanimité_… Grooooosse blague, c'est un vrai chacal dès qu'il s'agit de défendre son bled de bouseux ce type. Et si je l'appelle Tronche de Cauchemar, c'est pas juste parce que j'ai un talent certain pour les surnoms à deux balles, c'est qu'il a vraiment une sale gueule.

À la base, il devait être plutôt beau gosse avec ses traits fins et son corps svelte. Seulement, je ne sais pas trop ce qui lui est arrivé et je n'ai pas plus que ça envie de le savoir parce que ça doit vraiment être immonde et bien glauque, mais maintenant, il lui manque un œil, et toute sa joue est barrée par cette cicatrice immonde. Il lui manque également trois doigts de la main droite, l'auriculaire, l'annulaire et le majeur ainsi qu'une grande partie de son oreille gauche.

Son corps est couvert de cicatrices, c'est absolument répugnant. Il y en a à peu près partout, pas une zone ne semble avoir été épargnée. Et comme il se balade quasiment tout le temps le torse à moitié à l'air, c'est vraiment à vous donner des envies de vomir tout votre goûter. Son épaule droite ainsi qu'une bonne partie de son dos sont tatoués et un P majuscule apposé au fer rouge est visible juste au dessus de son omoplate. Ce mec est passé par une sale de torture, clair et net. Voire pire…

- Bah? lâche Tora en me voyant revenir les bras vides. Kess'tu fous?

Ah ouais, elle vient de se lever alors le kit langage est pas encore tout à fait au point.

- Faut juste que je t'explique deux-trois trucs avant que je reparte. Et je prends deux autres tigres avec moi, pas envie de finir façon barbecue à cause de pouilleux du Rukongai. J'vais au grand marché du district 70, je serais absente quelques jours le temps du trajet et…

Je m'arrête un instant devant la pure tête de bovin qu'elle me tire.

- … Gné?

Ok, d'accord, va falloir que j'attende que le reste de ses neurones se reconnectent. Courage Super Beni.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>La semaine prochaine, premier passage sur la mère de Beni, Kaede Amaikkodoku plus une révélation sur Sûuko (ze mysterious Sûuko...)<p>

Plusieurs choses!

Pour ce chapitre, il s'agissait avant tout de mettre en place certains éléments sur Enkei, comment ils fonctionnent et notamment comment ils perçoivent Tora. Pour eux, il s'agit d'un animal comme ceux dont parlent parfois certaines légendes à propos des monstres des Montagnes et de l'animal de compagnie de Beni, capable de prendre une apparence humaine. À leurs yeux, elle est un animal, pas un être humain qui peut changer de forme.

Quand Kandai parle des Montagnes noires, il dit que c'est la couleur du deuil. En fait, le noir pour le deuil est très répandu en Europe et en Occident en général mais au Japon, on porte le deuil en noir et blanc. Voilà, voilà. Les Montagnes noires et blanches, ça aurait fait zèbre, nan?!

Le nom de Kandai ne vient ni de Kanda de **D. Gray Man** (*lis même po le manga*) ni de **Kandai**, génialissime auteur de fanfic dont quelques pures merveilles sur **Star Trek**. Son nom m'est juste venu comme ça, sans vraiment y réfléchir... Et après, je ne me voyais pas l'appeler autrement que comme ça.

Au fait! Dans une de ses reviews, **Zerikya** en imaginant une théorie sur Shun a dit "_le Seireitei serait VRAIMENT petit O.O_" Haha, si vous saviez à quel point... *se planque derrière Lucifer* (ça serait pas rigolo sinon! *s'éclate comme une petite folle*)

Les chapitres vont un peu gagner en taille par la suite, enfin, vous verrez. Et on alternera de plus en plus les points de vue.

Putain, j'en avais des trucs à dire moi...

**ET BON COURAGE POUR LE BAC À TOUS, VOUS ALLEZ Y ARRIVER OUAAAAAAAAIS!** *entame une danse de motivation effrénée et ridicule*

.

**Prochain chapitre. Chapitre 20. Un lézard géant à pois ROSES?!**

.

Pour lancer des hypothèses sur qui est Sûuko (faites carburer vos neurones de compet' XD)/ faire des suppositions sur ce que signifie le P au fer rouge de Kandai / envoyer des chocolats à Lulu parce qu'il déprime sec le pauvre / laisser son avis sur le chapitre, le bouton est juste en dessous!


	21. Un lézard géant à pois ROSES!

Salut à vous, chers lecteurs durant cette période de BAC! (haha... *rire jaune*)

Comment ça va chez vous? Perso, je pète le feuuuuu! Pourquoi? Mouhahaha, pourquoi? Mais parce que FOOT les gens, tout simplement! COUPE DU MOOOOOONDE 2014, HYARK HYARK HYAAAARK!

-Ça fait une semaine qu'elle est comme ça, je vous explique pas à quel point j'en peux plus... Heureusement, j'ai déjà réussit à lui piquer sa vuvuzela de merde. Par contre, j'ai pas réussit à détruir... à planquer tous ses posters de la Mannschaft et de l'OrangeMécanique...

BOUAHAHAHA, FOOOOOOT! VIVE L'ALLEMAAAAAAGNE ET LES PAYS BAAAAAAS! FOOT! FOOT! FOOOOOOOT! BALLONNNN! FOOT, BRÉSIL, FOOT, FOOT, FOOT, FOOT, FOOOOOT!  
>-J'en ai maaaaaarre, bouhouhou... *se lamente*<p>

Désolée du retard, sérieux, ce chapitre est LE PLUS LONG depuis le début de **Feu et Foudre** et je n'ai fini de le taper que hier soir *esquive un lancer de couteaux de lecteurs vénères*. Donc, le temps de le relire bien correctement, de faire quelques corrections et tout et tout... Mais le voilà!

Pour le P de **Kandai** vos théories m'ont assez tuée (z'êtes géniaux!)... mais pour l'instant, personne n'a trouvé! Pourtant, c'est dit dans le chapitre ce que ça signifie... *sourire vicelard* En tout cas, ce n'est pas P pour Pirate. Ouiiii, je sais Pirates des Caraïbes, toussa toussa... Sauf que en fait, ça n'a jamais existé! Enfin, le P au fer rouge, si. Mais pas pour les pirates! Je vous explique pas à quel point j'ai hurlé de rire quand on voit que Jack Sparrow a un P au fer rouge... *essuie une larme *

Sinon, pour ce chapitre, quelques rappels! **Kaede Amaikoddoku** est le nom de la Môman (un peu pétée la mamounette quand même...) de Beni. Et Sûuko... Haha, vous ne savez toujours pas! Nope, c'est pas un membre de la 11ème ni même du Gotei... Vous en saurez un peu plus sur ce chapitre ^^

Et encore un immense merci à vous qui prenez le temps de me laisser une review, je vous adore! **Ialka-Yuika** (vi, vi, Phallus et Porte Monnaie... cherche, cherche XD), **Yuni-Stark** ("oh des papillooooons..." et vive le LSD!), **P'tit Laiko** (ça va mieux les neurones?) et **Taraimpératrice** (oh que oui ça va partir en couilles dans ce marché!)

Ainsi que **Guest**! Coucouuuu! *envoie son ballon de foot dans la tête de Lucifer pour fêter l'arrivée d'un(e) nouveau(elle) revieweur(se) (je sais paaaaas... ou alors y'a juste eut un foirage avec ton pseudo) Kanouchet? Ça marche, adopté! J'vais le recaser, fais moi confiance! Et oui, c'est exactement ça, son ex Patafix s'est vengé en lui plaquant un P au fer rouge sur la peau... Ehhh non, cherche encore ^^ Merci de ta review!

.

**Discalibur**: Benitsuki, Kyuusoku et les peluches rayées (plus un p'tit nouveau!) sont toujours à moi et j'suis toujours vivante au grand désespoir de notre Lulu national, et le reste appartient à l'univers de **Bleach** de Tite Kubo!

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 20. Un lézard géant à pois ROSES?!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Le Seireitei, académie des Sciences spirituelles de Shin'Ô, bureau de la doyenne, 130 ans plus tôt et 50 ans avant la naissance de Benikyogai Benitsuki.<em>

_._

Il faisait beau dehors. Nan, rectification, il faisait SUPER beau. Genre soleil éclatant, tempête de ciel bleu, pas un bout blanchâtre de nuage à la con à l'horizon pour venir foutre sa merde, nan, rien que du beau temps. Un pur bonheur quoi. Et elle, elle se faisait royalement chier, cloîtrée dans ce bureau puant la naphtaline et le camembert 80 ans d'âge. Le monde adorait se foutre de sa gueule, c'était pas possible autrement. Franchement, c'était archi-injuste. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça!

Ses sourcils sombres et fins vinrent se froncer rapidement au dessus de ses grands yeux bruns rappelant la couleur du chocolat. Mmmouais, ok, elle l'avait _un peu_ mérité… Mais juste un peu alors. Parce que priver une jeune étudiante d'un éclatant soleil printanier tel que celui qui la narguait ouvertement de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, c'était un acte de torture avérée. Attendez deux secondes qu'elle contacte la Convention de Genève, Shin'Ô allait fortement regretter cet acte ignominieux envers sa personne.

Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'étaler la vérité au grand jour. C'est-à-dire tagguer sur le mur ouest en vert fluo que la prof d'histoire du Gotei participait à des soirées BDSM (soit Bondage-Domination-Sado-Masochisme) dans lesquelles elle était connue sous le nom de HotSexySadicTeacher.

Franchement, la jeune fille ne voyait pas pourquoi on en faisait un tel scandale, ce n'était absolument pas de la diffamation mais bel et bien la plus pure vérité, trouvée après une looooongue enquête, sérieuse et fastidieuse. Elle avait bien essayé de faire publier son article sur le sujet dans la Gazette du Seireitei, photos HD à l'appui mais le tout avait été refusé en bloc. Bref, on muselait la liberté de la presse. Du coup, indignée par cette infâme atteinte à l'une des libertés les plus sacrées qui soient, estimant que le public avait le droit de savoir, elle n'avait pas eut d'autre choix que de tagguer ce mur et de placarder les-dites photos un peu partout. Format géant, bien évidemment.

C'était par pur professionnalisme journalistique qu'elle avait fait ça et cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la note absolument catastrophique qu'elle s'était ramassé au dernier contrôle d'histoire du Gotei. Rien à voir **du. tout**. Eyh, elle était un journaliste impartial, ce n'était absolument pas une vengeance. Elle avait sa déontologie tout de même.

- … totalement inadmissible et révoltant… jamais vu ça… aucun respect… complètement irresponsable et immature…

Hein? Y'avait quelqu'un qui parlait?

-MADEMOISELLE KAEDE AMAIKODDOKU, JE VOUS PAAAAAAAARLE!

Ah bah ouais effectivement, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui parlait. Enfin, rectification…

- Nan, nan M'dame, vous parlez pas. Vous beuglez. corrigea t-elle avant de quitter du regard son magnifique coin de ciel bleu qui semblait n'attendre qu'elle derrière cette fenêtre.

Face à cette jeune fille qui quittait à peine l'adolescence, une femme âgée semblait à deux doigts de péter une durite et de se jeter sauvagement sur cette élève plus qu'insupportable pour la bouffer jusqu'à la moelle, qu'importe si il ne lui restait aucune dent après et si son dentier nouvelle génération lâchait le coup durant l'opération. Ça en vaudrait la peine. _Du ca__aaaa__lme, on ne mange pas les élèves… on ne touche pas aux élèves, mêmes si ils s'appellent Kaede Amaikoddoku et justifient le retour des châtiments corporels à l'école à eux tous seuls… pense à ton diabète!_

- Ouhlà, M'dame, z'êtes sûre que vous allez bien, z'êtes en train de devenir violette…

- Je vous ferai virer. grinça la doyenne en se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas essayer de lui lancer son pot de crayons à papier à la figure histoire de faire disparaître son sourire narquois absolument insupportable.

Cette gosse arrogante et suffisante méritait la paire de baffes du siècle, grand minimum. Pour toute réponse, la-dite adolescente déplaça rapidement une de ses superbes boucles sombres sur le côté de sa tête. Comme à son habitude, Kaede avait regroupé cette incroyable chevelure bouclée noire comme de l'obsidienne sur un seul côté et les avait vaguement noués avec un petit ruban de soie jaune, les laissant reposer sur son épaule droite dénudée.

Le plus rageant avec cette élève, c'était son potentiel. Depuis son entrée à Shin'Ô un an auparavant, tous ses professeurs s'accordaient sur deux choses: primo, le gars qui arriverait à la buter deviendrait un genre de demi-Dieu pour eux et secundo, c'était une des meilleures élèves qu'ils aient jamais eut en kidô (_la voie du démon_). Kaede était tête brûlée, indisciplinée, arrogante, insupportable, complètement tarée voire limite sociopathe mais on ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'un tel talent.

- Pour me virer, il faudrait déjà que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. répliqua t-elle en clignant rapidement des yeux, la bouche en cœur.

- Arrêtez votre petit numéro Amaikoddoku.

- Quoi? continua t-elle, toujours avec cet air de s'amuser comme une petite folle. Le tag sur le mur Ouest? J'ai rien à voir avec ça. C'est pas moi M'dame.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Bah puisque j'vous le dis. N'importe qui aurait pu faire ça.

La doyenne la foudroya du regard. Mouais, fallait quand même avoir le cran (les couilles!) de le faire, de 5h à 6h du matin et avec le risque de se faire prendre à n'importe quel instant par un des nombreux gardiens de nuit de l'Académie… Tout le monde savait bien que c'était elle et sa bande de pote, tous plus allumés les uns que les autres pour le plus grand malheur du corps enseignant. À côté d'eux, Attila et ses hordes de Huns barbares et sanguinaires faisaient pâle figure. N'empêche que pour prouver que c'était bien elle, c'était carrément une autre paire de manches…

- Je sais parfaitement que c'est vous.

Kaede ne put s'empêcher de ricaner brièvement.

- Super. Et donc? Vous avez des preuves? Parce que si vous voulez me virer, va vous falloir des preuves nan?

Ils ne pouvaient pas la virer. Elle le savait parfaitement et elle adorait cette sensation, celle de n'être à la merci de personne.

- Kaede, Kaede…! soupira la doyenne. Je ne vous comprend pas.

Elle était professeur, il était de sa tache et de son devoir d'aider ses élèves, de les aider à prendre le bon choix, à suivre les bons chemins, à devenir les soldats de l'élite du Gotei de demain. Mais cette jeune fille… Elle avait en main les meilleurs atouts. Bakudô (_voie de liaison_) ou hadô (_voie de la destruction_), rien ne semblait lui être difficile dès qu'il s'agissait de nécromancie. Le reste par contre…

- Manquerait plus que ça, tiens! ironisa t-elle.

- Pourquoi faites vous tout ça? Quel est l'intérêt? Mettre ainsi en jeu tout votre avenir pour de telles gamineries, je ne comprends pas.

- Mais j'ai rien fait M'dame. lâcha t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Arrêtez de vous payer ma tête deux secondes! éructa aussitôt la doyenne, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur.

«_Ça, ça va être dur!_» manqua t-elle de lâcher.

- Vous avez un avenir brillant qui vous tend les bras Kaede, le corps des nécromanciens n'attends que vous. Malgré certaines notes exécrables, vous excellez dans d'autres matières. Vous avez une facilité incroyable pour le kidô, ne gâchez pas tout. Un avenir brillant est devant vous.

- J'en veux pas.

- Mais pourquoi?!

_ On ne frappe pas les élèves, même quand ils vous regardent avec l'air de dire haha-j't'encule-vieille-bique. On ne frappe pas les élèves… Par contre, les heures de colle… _

- J'adore le kidô, ça m'éclate. Le corps des nécromanciens, c'est genre la méga-classe. Mais votre avenir tout tracé là… J'vous dit pas où vous pouvez vous le carrer, vous risquez de mal le prendre.

- Je ne comprend pas…!

- Normal. Vous pouvez pas. C'est ma vie. J'en fais ce que je veux et tant pis si ça vous déplaît. «Un avenir tout tracé vous tend les bras», la belle blague… Vous prédisez le futur, vous? Être une élève bien rangée, sage et obéissante, désolée… mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne vous laisserais pas me dire ce que ma vie doit être.

- C'est stupide et vous le savez parfaitement!

- Bah vive la stupidité alors.

- Mlle Amaikoddoku, vous… commença à éructer la doyenne lorsqu'un des nombreux pions de Shin'Ô débarqua soudain en trombe dans son bureau, l'air d'avoir vu le kraken essayer de lui rouler une pelle sur la tronche.

- Mme la doyenne! Au secours! Un lézard géant attaque la section biologie de l'académie! C'est horriiiiiiible!

La doyenne ouvrit grand les yeux. Par-don?!

Ha. _Enfin!_ songea Kaede.

- Bon bah j'vous laisse hein, vous avez plus urgent à régler.

Et tandis que la doyenne commençait à lui hurler dessus tout en demandant des explications sur ce «_lézard géant_» décidé à faire un remake de Godzilla dans leur section biologie au pauvre surveillant claquant des dents comme un possédé, la jeune fille quitta son bureau en ouvrant la fenêtre et rejoignit son cher soleil avant de lâcher un tonitruant «VIVE LA LIBERTÉ DE LA PRESSE!» et de se barrer en courant. En quelques enjambées rapides, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Kaede rejoignit ses amis nonchalamment allongés dans l'herbe un peu plus loin.

- Eh bah! Vous en avez mis du temps pour me sortir de là!

Au loin, les jeunes gens entendaient parfaitement la doyenne qui continuait à hurler de manière quasi hystérique («Un lézard géant à pois ROSES?! Mais vous vous fichez de moi!?» «Je vous jure que non Mme la doyenne, il est ÉNORME!»).

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ma belle… lâcha Shyo, Shyoga de son nom complet, un grand blond plutôt musclé. Fallait laisser le temps aux psychotropes d'agir.

- Y'en a un qui s'est barré en hurlant que le yéti voulait lui rouler une pelle.

- Wow! Ah ouais, quand même!

- Ah mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, on n'aime pas faire les choses à moitié chez nous…

- Je vous jure! lâcha Kaede dans un grand éclat de rire. Faut bien se marrer quand on le peut, la vie seras courte…!

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Kandai, temps présent, sur le haut des remparts d'Enkei et désespéré par la bêtise humaine._

_._

- Je rêve ou…

- BWAHAHAHAHA! KANDAI A UNE TÊTE DE CAUCHEMAR ET ENKEI C'EST DE LA MERDE!

- Dites moi que je rêve les gars, dites moi que je rêve…

J'ai envie de me crever l'œil qui me reste avec un tison ardent. C'est comme ça que j'ai perdu l'autre… c'est VRAIMENT douloureux. Sous mon regard blasé et de plus en plus atterré -elle nous aura tout fait celle là- je vois cette andouille olympique de Tarzan lobotomisé à cheval sur un tigre assez fin mais extrêmement véloce et entouré de trois immenses mâles et d'une femelle à l'air assez puissant et rapide (traduction: dangereux) passer au galop juste au bas de nos remparts tout en gueulant ses conneries. Sacrées cordes vocales quand même…

Elle ne va pas s'arrêter à Enkei (haha, la bonne blague), je lui ai filé le fric hier et là, elle est en chemin pour le 70ème district et son grand marché. Nan, on est juste sur sa route pour y aller et elle en profite pour se foutre de notre gueule au passage. Okay, elle me hait. Et elle peut pas sacquer Enkei, ce que je comprends plutôt bien n'empêche que… putain qu'elle est conne.

- J'hallucine…

À côté de moi, mes hommes ont l'air tout aussi désespérés que moi.

- Ouaip Kandai.

Cette connasse à tifs écarlates a ordonné à ses tigres de taguer notre porte à coups de griffes pour y écrire BANDE DE POURCEAUX GANGRÉNÉS. Enfin, avec une faute donc, BANDE DE POURSSEAUX GANGRÉNÉS. Superbe.

- Putain mais qu'elle est stupide…

- J'te jure. On est genre trois à savoir lire ici.

- Bordel.

- Ouais. Nous aussi on a envie de la tuer.

- Nan, je réplique. Sans elle et ses bestioles, on serait à la merci des hollows. Et j'y tiens pas plus que ça.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_ Benikyogai Benitsuki, à cheval sur Lady Crevette Rayée._

.

Beugler des insultes, c'est peut-être con au possible mais sans blague, ça fait un bien fou. Oui, c'était mesquin de ma part mais bon, c'était rigolo de voir mes tigrous adorés exprimer leur fibre artistique sur le bois des portes de ce bled de connards en puissance, tous plus bêtes et méchants qu'un colloc de profs de maths. Y pourraient me remercier quand même, on leur refait la déco gratos quand même. Mais quelle bande d'ingraaaats…! Tss, aucune éducation vraiment. Et après, on s'étonne que tout parte en sucettes, mais où va le monde ma p'tite dame?! Bah j'en sais rien moi, j'ai que un seul neurone et en plus c'est un syndicaliste gréviste permanent alors il ne faut pas me poser la question. En tout cas, moi, je sais où je vais! Le 70ème district, serre les fesses, j'arriiiiiiiive!

Du coup, c'est avec un immense sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de ma tête que, chevauchant mon adoré pitit Kyuusoku d'amuuuuur, ma chtite peluche rayée que j'adore uhuh, je me dirige au triple galop à travers les districts les plus pourris du Rukongai entourée de quatre gros tigres capables de se troncher avec un ours adulte sans trop de problème. J'adore insulter Enkei, et surtout Kandai, ça me fait un bien fou.

Lui éclater la gueule avec une batte cloutée aussi ça me soulagerait beaucoup mais vu que nous les Sociopathes des Montagnes noires et Enkei les Méga Ploucs, on est à deux doigts de se faire un remix de la Grande guerre à vous faire passer les conflits israélo-palestiniens pour du pipi de chat malade du typhus, je vais plutôt éviter. Pour l'instant.

Autour de moi sur le dos de Kyuu, ma longue chevelure rouge claquant au vent, quatre tigres massifs m'accompagnent. Devant moi, Akamushi, sa vieille carcasse au pelage roussi cachant une musculature et une vélocité à faire flipper un tank de l'Armée rouge, ouvre la voie. À ses côtés, un peu en retrait pour respecter l'ordre hiérarchique de la Meute, Akegata tout aussi gros-tigrou-badass-qui-va-t'arracher-la-gueule-au-p'tit-dèj foule le sol rocheux de ses amples foulées puissantes. Toujours un peu derrière moi et Kyuu, chacun sur un des flancs, deux autres tigres nous suivent. Onibi, unique femelle de notre petite troupe, bondit souplement de rocher en rocher sur ma gauche, ses muscles fins jouant doucement sous son pelage orangé un peu pâlot et sa tête fine et délicate de jeune femelle dodeline un peu au dessus du sol, prête à repérer la moindre odeur de méga plouc du Rukongai à l'affût nyéhéhé-z'vais-racketter-cette-pure-innocente-mais-surtout-pétée-de-thunes-jeune-fille. Kandai, j'vais te claquer ta face de Frankenstein quand je reviendrai, quelque chose de violent. Enfin bref…

Un peu derrière et cette fois sur ma droite, il y a Kusemi (_brume_). C'est Tora qui l'a appelé comme ça, assez vite en fait. Quand ce mâle au gabarit assez petit mais ultra-nerveux se déplace, on dirait un agent du fisc en infiltration sur terrain fiscal mafieux miné. On entend que dalle, une vraie patte de velours. Il n'est pas très grand, à peine un peu plus que Kyuusoku, mais franchement, si il y avait un match T-Rex VS Kusemi, je ne parierai pas sur le T-Rex, et croyez moi je m'y connais en paris et bastons, ma mère m'y a initiée très tôt. Kusemi est un putain de tueur ultra-efficace. La Mort Silencieuse… Mmm, nan. La Faucheuse dans la Brume? Mouais, nan, pas vraiment mieux. Mais bon, je trouverais bien un surnom.

Ouais, j'ai cinq tigres avec moi : Kyuusoku, Onibi, Akegata, Akamusha et Kusemi donc. Et oui, je vous rassure, moi aussi parfois je m'embrouille… du coup, y'a des moments, je les appelle n°1, n°2, n°3, n°4 et n°5. Forcément, ils n'apprécient jamais des masses (vois pas pourquoi, vraiment). Laissez moi vous dire que le tigre est un animal primo qui a sa petite susceptibilité et secundo… qui a le coup de croc plutôt facile. Bobo.

En plus, c'est un peu con de ma part passque… bon. Je _**sais**_ compter hein. J'suis juste pas très-très à l'aise avec les machins avec des chiffres. Mais j'sais faire sortir les tripes d'un gros naze par les trous de nez, ça compense nan? Pis c'est carrément quinze fois plus classe.

J'ai même repris Kamishini avec moi. Avec mon poignet droit en sucettes, je suis à peu près incapable de la manier. Mais-euuuh… Connard de Steak. C'est que ce petit bijou fait quand même dans les 15kg (Muscuuuuu!) alors avec une seule main pour manipuler une hache à tête métallique faisant un tel poids, je ne vous explique même pas le délire. Bon, je suis quand même capable de me défendre, surtout que j'ai mes cinq peluches façon machine à déchiqueter / étriper / décapiter, faut pas déconner. Seulement, je préfère autant éviter les embrouilles. Alors oui, le combo une hache de cette taille dans mon dos + cinq tigres avec des crocs gros comme ça, ça a tendance à dissuader les gens. Un genre d'instinct de survie quoi. Cool…

.

.

* * *

><p>Continue à claquer des dents comme ça mongolos, ils t'entendent pas très bien en Mongolie extérieure.<p>

Putain, c'est pas une mâchoire que ce mec a, c'est une scie sauteuse. J'ai envie de lui coller deux baffes, c'est normal?

- M… Mais… mais, mais, mais… mais Ma… Ma… Ma… Mada… Madame, v… v… vous…

J'vais le buter. D'un seul coup de boule en pleine face et ça va être violent, parole de moi-même.

- V… V… Vous… vous, vous… vous… vous n… ne…

Je suis tombée sur un BÈGUE putain. Kami-sama, tu l'auras cherchée maintenant tu l'as… C'est la guerre mec, c'est la guerre.

- … ne… ne p… ne pou… ne pouv… ne pouv… ne pouvez p… p… pas…

J'VAIS LUI ARRACHER LA LANGUE BORDEL!

- p… p… p… pas… pas, pas, pas en… ent… entrer…

Plus le gars en face de moi, tremblant de trouille, suant suffisamment pour remplir une piscine olympique en moins de dix minutes -bwêêêrk- et les yeux tellement écarquillés que j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à jaillir hors de leurs orbites dans un PLOP! bien sonore, essaye de finir sa phrase plus je me sens pousser des envies génocidaires à vous faire passer Hitler pour une petite bite.

- Putain, je grogne en fixant sur lui un regard à se faire pisser dessus de trouille un tortionnaire aguerri de la Gestapo, écoute moi bien gros lard…

De peur, il lâche un couinement digne d'un hamster auquel on aurait coupé les couilles et ne relève a-bso-lu-ment pas l'insulte. Faut dire que pour l'instant, il est plutôt focalisé sur le tranchant de la hache dans mon dos et surtout sur le regard d'Akamusha qui le fixe comme s'il était un steak fumant, le tout en se lâchant les babines toutes les dix secondes. Coucou, moi c'est Hannibal Lecter, enchanté de te rencontrer Futur Repas, j'ai hâte de faire plus ample connaissance…

- Tu fermes ta gueule et tu me laisse entrer dans votre marché okay? Ou je laisse mon «animal de compagnie»…

Je désigne Akamusha d'un rapide coup de tête, toujours en me retenant comme je peux de décapiter ce connard de BÈGUE de mes mains.

- … te bouffer. Tout cru. J'te préviens Mister Méga Naze, il a la dalle.

Je suis arrivée un peu plus vite que ce à quoi je m'attendais dans ce 70ème district (faut dire qu'on a croisé que 38 groupes de brigand, franchement, j'étais persuadée qu'on atteindrait la cinquantaine, j'suis déçue) (BASTOOOOOON!) et derrière ce gars qui frôle la frise cardiaque -les fauves, ça fait toujours son petit effet-, il y a ce fameux grand marché dans lequel je vais me faire une joie de claquer le pognon de ce connard de Kandai. Sauf que ce BÈGUE à la con (ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi bègue que ça! et après, on s'étonne qu'on se tape des guerres mondiale dans la face, nan mais je vous jure) ne veux pas que je rentre, visiblement sous le prétexte archi-débile que les tigres, ça fout la trouille. Même pas vrai d'abord. Vous avez vu ces bouilles de peluches géantes trop craquantes?!

- Pis j'te signale, Lardon Graisseux, que vous acceptez bien les animaux de compagnie. T'as qu'à te dire que c'est des genre de chihuahuas. En juste un peu plus gros.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, je dépasse Gros Lard et son bide de bière 40 ans d'âge au bas mot et me dirige vers les nombreux étals bariolés de couleurs toutes plus chatoyantes les unes que les autres de cet immense marché qui voit se regrouper des arnaqu… des marchands d'une bonne moitié de tout le Rukongai. Chouette, chouette, chouette!

- M… Mais, mais… l… les… les… les… les… ti… les ti… ti…

Agacée, j'écrase soudainement mon poing (gauche hein, le droit y'a les os de mon poignet qui sont allés faire coucou au ciel bleu «oh les mecs, regardez, y'a des nuages et du soleil!» «COOL! on reste!») d'un seul coup sur sa petite table ridicule. Sous l'impact, le bois se fend en deux et sa fichue table de BÈGUE à la CON s'écroule au sol avec fracas.

- Des chihuahuas qui vont vous bouffer la gueule si vous continuez à me briser les couilles.

Comme pour exprimer son adhésion à ma petite proposition, Kyuusoku ouvre grand sa gueule garnie de crocs, petits mais ô combien suffisants pour péter des vertèbres d'un seul coup et lâche deux petits jappements brefs. Aussitôt, les quatre autres tournent leur tête vers Lardon Bègue et braquent sur lui un regard _affamé_ avant de se lécher les babines. Ce à quoi il répond par une phrase très construite, à savoir :

- HIIIIIIII!

Ah, la richesse et la complexité de la langue française…

-Et les appelle pas des «titis», ils ont leur susceptibilité.

Puis je m'engouffre dans ce grand marché, hache dans le dos et cinq tigres sur mes talons, avant de me rendre coupable d'un très gore et très violent lardonicide.

C'est marrant mais dès que les commerçants voient mes cinq chtits bébés d'amour derrière moi, d'un coup d'un seul, ils ont vachement moins envie de négocier. Hahaha! Bande de trouillards! J'adoooore le commerce… Du moment qu'aucun de ces marchands n'a de T-Rex (mmm, oui le T-Rex, c'est quand même plus badass que mes cinq tigrous… caramba!), je vais pouvoir continuer à tirer les prix vers le bas. C'est ça l'art de la négociation, celui qui a la plus grosse (arme nucléaire / armée / bombe / bite / armada de tigres) fixe ses conditions.

Et les miennes sont en faveur des soldes, muéhéhé. J'ai déjà trouvé les médicaments qu'il nous fallait, j'en ai profité pour acheter du VRAI désinfectant (ouais nan parce que nettoyer les plaies à l'alcool à 90°C…), de nouveaux bandages ainsi que quelques bobines de fil de suture. C'est qu'on a pas vraiment une vie de retraités pépères Tora et moi… En déambulant un peu au hasard, laissant mes pas me guider carrément au pifomètre, je laisse mes yeux bruns glisser d'étal en étal, admirant les couleurs éclatantes des fruits et légumes, rigolant devant la tête bizarre de certains poissons qui n'auraient rien à envier question beauté à notre regretté Steak (trop drôle), chapardant de-ci de-là quelques objets petits de mes longs doigts agiles et bavant d'envie devant les confiseries multicolores.

Du coup, avec ma tête de shootée et les yeux qui papillonnent un peu partout comme des dingues, je ne fais pas trop gaffe à où je fous les pieds. En même temps, je m'en balance royal, aucun risque pour que je percute qui que ce soit. Vu l'armada que je me trimballe, instinct de survie oblige, les gens ne restent pas trop-trop autour de moi. Périmètre de sécurité les mecs, ou vous terminez en pâtée pour tigres adultes et affamés, mouahaha! C'était compter sans Divin Connard, plus connu sous le nom de Kami-sama, et son goût pour les blagues douteuses (dans l'œsophage d'un hollow,_ sérieux_?!)

Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, je continue à déambuler et… PAF!

Gné?

Surprise de heurter quelque chose au niveau de mes jambes, je cligne rapidement mes grands yeux marrons avec un air de poisson rouge lobotomisé. J'hallucine ou y'a un mec AUSSI CON qu'un hollow qui est resté sur mon chemin?!

- Véééééé… Connaaaashe, d'où… BURP! d'où tu m'percuuuutes vouais?! balbutie maladroitement le _truc_ par terre.

Oh super, un mec bourré comme c'est pas possible… Je déteste les ivrognes, sans dec', ils sont tellement imbibés que leur cerveau ne capte plus rien, même pas les signaux de danger. Zéro instinct de survie quoi.

- Putain ferme la gueule connard, dès que tu l'ouvres ça pue l'alcool jusqu'au Seireitei. je grogne en l'enjambant pour continuer mon chemin et mes petites emplettes.

- Tu… T'm'as percutée sssssalooooope… baragouine t-il vaguement en accrochant le bas de mon hakama.

Kyuu se met à grogner d'un air sombre juste à côté de moi, aussitôt suivi par les quatre autres qui se rapprochent dangereusement de cet homme étalé à même le sol. Mais Whisky-man est tellement paumé dans son délire qu'il ne capte pas qu'il risque de finir en pâté pour tigre fourré à l'alcool. Des épaves comme cet homme, il y en a pas mal dans ces districts là. C'est moins la jungle que par chez nous mais la misère est toujours aussi présente, la vie a toujours aussi peu d'intérêt. Alors avec l'alcool bas marché qui circule plus facilement que n'importe quel autre produit, mieux même que la drogue qui est plus chère, on compte beaucoup d'ivrognes. Ils se sont tellement réfugiés dans leur boisson qui leur procure l'oubli de ce monde de merde tant recherché qu'ils n'ont plus grand-chose d'humain. Bienvenue chez nous.

- Fous moi la paix, l'épave… je grince, plutôt agacée.

- Mmmais… burp! mais niiiiiique ta mère la puuute, saaalope! crache t-il avec agressivité.

Franchement, même si je n'aime pas trop me faire insulter, je ne comptais rien lui faire de particulier. Je m'en fout un peu en fait. J'aurais continué mon chemin, ma bonne humeur un peu entamée mais rien de plus.

Seulement, seulement…

Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Absolument jamais.

CRAC.

C'est le bruit que fait l'os de son fémur que je lui brise d'un seul coup en abattant violemment mon pieds dessus de toutes mes forces. Aussitôt, l'ivrogne se met à hurler de douleur avec sa voix bouffée et rongée par l'alcool.

- Oh putain, ta gueule…

Et je plaque ma main ouverte sur sa gorge à la peau flasque et abîmée par cette vie de merde avant de l'écraser de tout mon poids, écrasant net ses cordes vocales.

Maman… C'était il y a longtemps mais tous les souvenirs que j'ai d'elle sont encore intacts, je les chérirais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Son grand sourire, toujours un peu carnassier et auquel Sûuko ne résistait jamais bien longtemps, sa manière de rigoler à gorge déployée en envoyant ses belles boucles noires en arrière, ses yeux bruns qu'elle m'a légués qui pétillaient tout le temps… Sa façon de m'engueuler aussi quand je faisais une connerie, son intransigeance vis-à-vis de mon entraînement, ses sourcils qui bougeaient pour faire toutes sortes de mimiques plus ou moins ridicules ou plus ou moins flippantes, ses belles lèvres rondes qui faisaient souvent la moue… Tout ça, c'était ma mère et je ne l'oublierai jamais.

C'était une femme un peu à part (vous en connaissez beaucoup des mères qui apprennent touuuut ce qu'elle m'a appris à leurs gosses? j'vous signale que pour mon cinquième anniversaire, elle m'a emmenée avec elle dans un bar craignos du Rukongai avant de se fritter avec à peu près tout le monde dedans pendant que j'applaudissais de mes petites mains potelées), un peu excessive, plutôt violente, toujours un peu agressive, elle dévorait la vie à pleine dents. Il y avait elle… Et il y avait Sûuko dans mon enfance.

Avec ces deux là, j'étais bien entourée. Je n'ai aucun lien du sang avec Sûuko mais c'est tout comme, quand on voit sa place dans mon éducation (légèrement loufoque mon éducation d'ailleurs…). C'était quelqu'un qui semblait toujours très calme mais qui cachait trèèès bien son jeu. Valait mieux ne pas l'énerver, conseil d'amie. Oh, pas mal, trompés par son apparente douceur, on tenté leurs coups. Et quand Maman ne leur carrait pas Kamishini dans la face sur le champ, Sûuko se faisait une joie sadique de leur péter la gueule avec ses petits mélanges explosifs. Faut pas croire mais la nitroglycérine fait pas mal de dégâts et vous transforme un gros con du Rukongai de deux mètres de haut en poussières sanguinolentes en un clin d'œil.

Kaede et Sûuko, deux psychopathes en action…

- Aucun _connard_ au monde, je lui crache au visage avec une colère sourde qui fait vibrer ma voix sur un ton sombre plus qu'inquiétant, mais alors absolument aucun connard n'est resté en vie après avoir insulté _mes mères_. Capté?!

Évidemment, vu que je suis en train d'écraser sa gorge, il ne peut absolument pas me répondre et se contente d'étouffer, yeux écarquillés, avec des soubresauts parfaitement répugnants agitant son corps vieux et malade. De toutes façons, quoiqu'il aurait voulu me dire, je n'en aurais strictement rien eut à foutre. L'air ne parvient plus du tout à ses poumons. Étouffe, étouffe… Et c'est avec un regard sombre que j'observe ce gars passer de vie à trépas. Puis je laisse son cadavre encore chaud retomber au sol comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Connard.

Je me fous qu'un vieil ivrogne imbibé jusqu'à la moelle m'insulte mais si il y a bien quelque chose qui m'est absolument insupportable, quelque chose qui me fait assez vite péter les plombs et que je ne tolérerais jamais, c'est qu'on insulte mes mères.

Oui, MES mères. Genre, au pluriel.

J'ai aujourd'hui à peu près l'âge que Maman avait lorsqu'elle a rencontré Sûuko mais je n'avais que cinq ans lorsque ma mère est rentrée avec moi, toute petite dans ses bras, au Seireitei pour retrouver Sûuko, qu'elle avait laissée avant de partir pour le monde réel et y parcourir le monde des humains à sa guise. Je ne l'ai donc vue pour la première fois qu'à ce moment là. Et je n'ai jamais oublié ce moment. Faut aussi dire que c'était la première fois de toute ma vie que je voyais ma mère, la grande Kaede Amaikoddoku qui avalait trois pinte de bière au p'tit dèj', bafouiller comme une ado.

Sûuko m'a, au même titre que ma mère, élevée à partir de ce moment là. Elle m'a appris sa science des explosifs, elle me lisait des histoires avant que je n'aille dormir, elle me racontait des blagues, elle nous grondait comme des gosses moi et Maman quand on faisait des conneries.

Sûuko est morte il y a maintenant 60 ans et cet être doux et magnifique était le grand amour de la vie de ma mère, Kaede Amaikoddoku. C'était une femme, voilà tout.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Voilààààà! Alors? Verdict? QUI avait deviné avant ce chapitre que Sûuko était, en quelque sorte, la belle maman de notre barbare à cheveux rouges préférée? Eyh, j'ai jamais dit que Sûuko était un homme! *a vachement fait gaffe et est super fière d'elle* D'ailleurs, son prénom signifie Noblesse, Sublime. Nan mais genre sans dèc', vous en pensez quoi?<p>

Et ce petit flash back sur Kaede, le premier (z'en aurez pleiiiin d'autres, tout simplement parce que j'adore ce personnage) votre avis? Elle vous plait ou pas?

Euh ouais, Beni est un peu extrême (juste un peeeeeu) En tout cas, le prochain chapitre fera à peu près la même longueur que celui-là, voire même un peu plus long (mais après on reviendra à des chapitres un peu plus petits) (bobo la main)

Je risque d'avoir un peu de retard pour le prochain chapitre du **Regard de l'Aveugle**, j'ai pas encore commencé à le taper... Mais vous l'aurez avant lundi, promis! Je vous ai mis une illustration de Kaede et Sûuko jeunes (à l'âge de Kaede au début du chapitre quoi) sur mon Deviantart, lien tout en bas de mon profil de quinze kilomètres.

Allez, j'vous laisse! FOOOOOOOOOOT! *repars en soufflant comme une folle dans sa vuvuzela*

-Mes zoreilles... PUTAIN, J'VAIS LA BUTER! *attrape un lance-flamme avec une tête de sociopathe*

.

**Prochain chapitre: Chapitre 20. Benikyogai Benitsuki, barbare viking et super héros à mes heures perdues. Salut!**

Pour dire ce qu'on pense à propos de Sûuko et de ce flash-back sur Kaede / faire des hypothèses sur "à qui Beni va t-elle ainsi se présenter?" / faire un strip tease / laisser une review, le bouton est juste en dessous!

-J'VAIS CRAMER CETTE PUTAIN DE VUVUZELA BORDEL!

Rends moi çaaaaa! FOOOOOOOT!

*baston épique*


	22. Benikyogai Benitsuki, barbare viking!

Il n'y a rien, pas un mouvement, pas un geste, absolument rien du tout. Ici, l'immobilité règne et ce, depuis plus d'une semaine. Un vent léger glisse sur le sol pâle, faisant naître quelques volutes de poussières fines et faisant voleter quelques feuilles manuscrites dans l'air. Tout s'est figé.

Soudain...

SCHKLONG! SCHKLONG! SCHKLONG!

Un individu suspect en armure bardée de pics métalliques acérés à faire hurler de trouille comme une fillette arachnophobe apparait avec la discrétion d'une nana en string au milieu de femmes en burqa. Pour en sortir la personne lâchement planquée à l'intérieur, il va falloir un ouvre-boite de la Mort.

-Ou un tournevis des Enfers. *entrée majestueuse du Maître des Enfers, tout sourire et un ouvre-boîte absolument MONSTRUEUX négligemment posé sur son épaule*

Aussitôt, l'armure se fige. Nan passqu'il est _plutôt _flippant notre cher bouc national!

HIIIIIIIIIIII! *claque de trouille* Mais c'est qu'il fait peur notre Lulu! Muéhéhé, m'en fout parce que mon armure bah elle est in-des-tru-cti-ble!

*continue à flipper parce que cet ouvre-boite à quand même une sacrée tête d'instrument de torture de la Gestapo*

-VENGEAAAAAAAAAANCE! *hurlement de fou furieux*

*esquive du mieux qu'elle peut du coup ça fait un bruit de porte qui grince*

Alors! Déjà, un IMMENSE pardon pour ce retard, ça fait UNE SEMAINE DE RETARD et putain j'ai honte! Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée! Je vous jure, ce n'est même pas que je vous ai oublié ou que j'avais la flemme, au contraire! Je sais, je sais, je suis en vacances... bah justement. Je suis chez ma meilleure amie pour une semaine et je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de la voir alors je profite à fond de cette semaine (du coup, je n'ai pas eut des masses de temps pour poster)  
>Et le pire c'est que la semaine prochaine je pars pour jusque fin août travailler en Angleterre en tant que jeune fille au pair. Donc... Je ne sais pas du tout combien de temps tout cela va me laisser pour poster. Franchement, je préfère ne rien présager pour ne pas vous donner de faux espoirs et ça risque de devenir <strong>assez aléatoire au niveau de la parution<strong>. N'empêche que! Promis juré craché, je ne vous laisse pas tomber et je ferais tout pour poster. Petite question à ce sujet: est-ce que vous préférez un chapitre plus court de moitié par semaine (grosso-merdo) ou un vrai chapitre toutes les deux semaines environ?  
>Voilà, ça risque d'être un peu le bordel pour ces grandes vacances mais promis, je m'accroche et je ferais du mieux que je peux! Par contre, je continuerais à répondre à vos reviews mais par des MP probablement un peu plus longs.<p>

On retrouve donc pour ce chapitre Benitsuki en plein marché alors qu'elle vient de buter quelqu'un.  
>-Tu... GNNN!.. a vraiment des... RGNNNN!... personnages... CONNASSE D'ARMURE!... complètement... RRRRAH!... défoncés et psychopaaaaaathes! RGNIIIII!<p>

*ignore royalement les efforts de Lucifer pour l'extirper de son armure et ainsi l'exposer à la colère de ses lecteurs furieux* En début de chapitre on retrouve Kaede, la mère de Beni lorsqu'elle était jeune, pour la toute première fois où elle a vu Sûuko. En fait, Kaede est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et dont je vais pas mal parler via des flash-backs sur sa jeunesse ou sur quand elle vivait avec Beni.

Alors! Kaede est donc homosexuelle (et PAS bisexuelle). Or, Benitsuki Benikyogai est bien sa fille génétique, elle ne l'a pas adoptée ou un truc dans le genre. Cogitez, cogitez... Oh, autre chose! (suite à une question de **Lussynlight**, trèèèès pertinente en fait) "_vu que Kaede a quitté Sûûko pour aller dans le monde réel et qu'elle est revenue avec Beni, ça veut dire que Beni est... (attention, expression bizarre) à moitié vivante ? Nan enfin vu que les gens de Soul Society sont à la base des gens morts..._ " uhuh, t'as vraiment bien suivit toi ^^ En fait, le père de Beni appartient à la Soul Society (je ne vous donnerais AUCUN indice sur lui!... à part que j'aime bien son prénom *sourire sadique*) Kaede est partie du Seireitei (et donc Sûuko), tout en restant dans la Soul Society, est tombée enceinte puis est partie pour le monde réel (je simplifie pas mal mais dans les grandes lignes c'est ça)

Une petite précision-pas-si-importante-que-ça, une mitrailleuse Gatling est une des toutes premières mitrailleuses efficaces, utilisée pendant la guerre de Sécession (les années 1860 globalement) donc oui, Beni sait ce que c'est.

Cette semaine, un grand merci à **Lussynlight** (continue tes reviews pertinentes, j't'adore et je finis très vite ton MP) (d'ailleurs **Zerikya**, merci pour ton MPPPPP!), à **Yuni-Stark **(HELLFEEEEEEST!) **Yalka **(Poufsouffle et Panda... uhuh, toujours pas), **Taraimpératrice **(ohlàlà, faut que je réponde à ta dernière revieeew!), **P'tit Laiko** (contente que Kaede te plaise, perso, elle m'éclate), **Loupiote** (Sherlock Hoooooolmes!) et...

Tadadaaaa! *essaye de faire un geste de bienvenue mais est toujours coincée dans son armure moyenâgeuse* Bienvenue à **Drack**! Coucouuuu! Déjà merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé ton avis, peu de lecteurs au final prennent le temps de le faire alors que ça m'aide énormémeeeent et que ça m'intéresse de voir comment vous percevez mon texte! (le dernier chapitre de cette fic a presque atteint les 110 vues... pour 7 personnes qui reviewent, haha) Que dire, que dire? Eh bien, ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur que ma fic -bien que partant pas mal en sucettes- te plaise autant, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir (et ça me motive encore plus pour la suite!) Je comprends que les autres OC te plaisent moins (en même temps, à côtés des deux mongolos qui me servent d'héroïnes...), ils sont moins déjantés mais chacun à son rôle et son importance pour la suite. Du coup, ils seront développés petit à petit. Et euuuuh... nan, j'suis pas hyper active. (enfin, je crois pas... j'suis juste un peu barge *sourire débile*  
>Ah bah voilà! Quelqu'un a trouvé <strong>ce que signifie le P au fer rouge de Kandai<strong>! Dans mes bras! (j'en reparlerais dans la présentation du prochain chapitre, là faut vraiment que j'aille dormir avant d'écrire des conneries) Eh voui, y'aura un strip-tease (plusieeeeurs... *bave*)  
>Beni: j'ai une tronche de perle peut-être?!<br>Tora: Bah moi je trouve que ça correspond pas mal à ton QI...  
>Mes persos sont cons, mais cons par moments...<p>

Haha, je devais poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui jeudi... Et en fait, on est déjà vendredi. *a envie de se frapper* Et résultaaaats du BAAAAAC!

-J'VAIS FAIRE FONDRE CETTE PUTAIN D'ARMURE! RRRRRAH! *se met à cracher du feu*

.

**Discalibuuuuuuur! owé, owé, owé!** (ah oui hein, je suis toujours aussi tarée, aucune évolution de ce côté là...) touuuut l'univers de** Bleach** appartient à Osamu Tesuka! *bouffe deux missiles nucléaires dans la tronche* Aïe-euuuuh... Bon ok, tout appartient à Tite Kubo, il n'y a que Beni et son indécrottable sens de la connerie humaine sont à mouah! *trop fière*

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 21. Benikyogai Benitsuki, barbare viking et super héros à mes heures perdues. Salut!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_En bordure du Seireitei, 130 ans plus tôt et 50 ans avant la naissance de Benitsuki Benikyogai._

_._

Il pleuvait. Enfin, si on le lui avait demandé, la jeune fille qui se faisait actuellement tremper à un rythme quasi industriel par cette pluie vicieuse et tenace aurait répondu qu'il ne pleuvait pas mais qu'il y avait là haut des connards d'anges ayant bu BEAUCOUP TROP de bière hier soir. Il pleuvait comme vache (ange) qui pisse quoi.

Ouais, Kaede avait toujours eut un talent inné pour la poésie. Un don de naissance, tout ça, tout ça… Rimbaud et Baudelaire n'avaient plus aucune chance face à elle, elle allait les transformer en pâté pour chien grabataire en deux coups de cuiller à pot. L'eau froide imbibait chacun de ses vêtements, les alourdissant peu à peu. Le temps était tellement moche qu'il n'y avait absolument personne dehors. En même temps, il fallait être assez dérangé pour se dire qu'il serait sympathique d'aller faire un pitit tour dehors histoire de voir ce que ça faisait de se bouffer le déluge du siècle en pleine poire. Et Kaede était _complètement _dérangée donc bon, elle avait parfaitement le droit. N'empêche que ça caillait sévère. Elle éternua une fois, assez bruyamment et de manière assez peu délicate.

- À tes souhaits Kaede… marmonna t-elle à mi-voix sous la pluie drue.

Il pleuvait comme c'était pas possible depuis plusieurs heures, elle marchait pieds nus sur l'herbe et elle allait chopper la crève du siècle (la PESTE ouais!). Sa vie était géniale, un truc de fou. Elle éternua une nouvelle fois.

- Haha. Y'aura personne à mon enterrement…

Bon ok, peut-être pas. Kaede avait toute une bande de potes avec lesquels elle adorait déconner et foutre la merde à Shin'Ô en s'amusant comme une petite folle et provoquant au passage un nombre olympique de crises de nerfs parmi le corps enseignant. Elle avait des amis. Plein d'amis. Elle avait Shyoga, son âme damnée, son confident, son plus proche ami. Mais elle se sentait atrocement seule. C'était comme si, malgré tous ses amis et cette vie bien remplie (putain de bordélique quoi), il n'y avait personne qui ne la comprenait _réellement_.

La jeune fille n'aurait même pas pu se l'expliquer mais elle avait cet horrible sentiment de solitude qui la rongeait, cette tristesse en elle qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était heureuse, sa vie était… joyeuse, mouvementée. C'était comme si il y avait en elle cet irrépressible besoin de s'occuper en permanence pour ne pas ressentir cette solitude. Mais lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle et qu'elle se retrouvait dans le vide de son petit logement, elle avait cette sensation étouffante qui revenait au galop. C'était ça, elle avait l'impression d'_étouffer_, que ce qu'elle connaissait n'était pas… assez. Elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir aussi seule. Et elle n'aurait pas dû se faire tremper par une pluie vicieuse.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, bordel… Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Kaede n'aimait pas la pluie. C'était froid, sournois enfin bref, ça la faisait chier. Elle secoua un peu la tête, chassant les gouttelettes d'eau qui perlaient sur ses longs cils élégants. Alourdies par l'eau, ses épaisses boucles brunes tombaient en cascade sur son dos, se collant à ses vêtements trempés.

La jeune fille était sortie de chez elle telle quelle. C'est-à-dire en pyjama et sans soutif. Ce qui n'était pas vraimeeeeeeeent l'idée du siècle. Rien à battre, y'avait personne de toute façon. Au moins, elle venait d'apprendre que si elle se présentait à un concours de T-Shirt mouillé, elle avait toutes ses chances. En simple short et vieux T-Shirt proclamant que «deux bières, c'est toujours mieux qu'une» (elle avait elle-même fait le motif, du coup l'écriture était un peu bancale), elle continua à avancer un peu au hasard, sa peau se refroidissant au fur et à mesure que les gouttes continuaient à tomber sur elle sans répit.

Nan, rien à dire, elle n'aimait pas la pluie. La jeune fille fixa son regard brun sur ses petits doigts de pieds qu'elle fit gigoter dans l'herbe verte. Trop drôle. Au moins pouvait-elle faire un peu le vide dans sa tête quelques instants et arrêter de penser à tout ça, à cette solitude et à cette envie de partir voir ce qu'il y avait _ailleurs_, comme un besoin de s'échapper.

Soudain, son œil capta quelque chose, à une dizaine de mètres d'elle malgré le rideau de pluie. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelqu'un là-bas, à côté des grands pêchers. Cool. Elle n'était pas la seule tarée de toute la Soul Society à se balader dans ce parc par un temps pareil. Z'avaient plus qu'à former un club et se retrouver tous les 38 du mois pour boire du thé avec des macarons à la pistache et entamer des débats sur ce qui était le mieux, se balader sous la pluie, la grêle ou dans le brouillard?

…

Ok, ok, fallait qu'elle arrête de partir en sucettes comme ça, elle allait finir par se foutre la trouille toute seule si ça continuait. Déjà qu'elle avait le moral dans les chaussettes, s'agissait de pas virer maso en plus et s'enfoncer toute seule, juste pour le plaisir.

Intriguée par cette silhouette pâle, Kaede s'approcha discrètement, clignant des yeux pour tenter de mieux la distinguer. C'était une fille, une jeune fille même, peut-être un peu plus âgée qu'elle mais pas de beaucoup alors. Elle était même plutôt belle malgré cette eau sournoise et vicieuse qui aplatissait sa superbe chevelure pâle contre son crâne fin. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas vraiment blancs ou gris mais oscillaient plutôt vers une douce couleur argentée. Le visage de l'inconnue était beau, éclairé par ses deux pupilles d'un bleu délavé qui brillaient doucement sous les lourdes et épaisses gouttes d'eau.

Vêtue d'un épais kimono bleu pâle retenu par un large et richissime obi cousu de motifs géométriques sur fond noir au fil d'argent rappelant la superbe chevelure qui encadrait son visage d'ange, elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine. Mais surtout et avant tout, la première chose que remarqua Kaede, ce fut ce petit rire qu'elle lâchait de temps en temps, comme si elle ne pouvait contenir son bonheur. Cette fille était sous la pluie, et elle était _contente,_ ça l'amusait comme une gamine.

Bordel de Dieu qu'elle était belle.

Le cœur de la jeune fille loupa un battement. Dégringola dans sa poitrine. Puis entama une danse de la joie sauvage et effrénée.

C'était officiel, maintenant, Kaede ADORAIT la pluie.

.

.

* * *

><p><em> Benikyogai Benitsuki, grand marché du 70ème district du Rukongai, Apocalypse moins 10 minutes.<em>

_._

Ok. J'ai peut-être fait une connerie. Peut-être. Bon, déjà, j'vous signale qu'on fait tous des conneries, c'est pas la mort pour autant. Z'avez le vu le nombre de boulettes monstrueuses que font les politiques en une seule année? Pourtant, ils sont toujours vivants. Bon, peut-être plus proches de la momie décrépie que du jeune premier super beau-gosse qui emballe tout ce qui bouge, mec, nana, chèvre, il s'en tape, mais au moins, ils sont encore vivants. Jusqu'à la prochaine Révolution quoi. Enfin bref, j'ai peut-être fait une connerie.

Pas que ça me dérange plus que ça d'avoir buté ce vieux poivrot, plus épave imbibée d'alcool frelaté bon marché à base de je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quoi-et-putain-j'ai-PAS-envie-de-savoir, franchement, je ne compte même plus le nombre de personnes que j'ai tué depuis que je suis dans le Rukongai. C'est comme ça ici, tue ou soit tué. Et croyez moi, hors de question que je claque. Rien à battre, de toute façon, moi j'suis allergique à la Mort. Pis j'ai un mot du médecin d'abord (de ma mère en fait, quand je lui disais que j'avais peur qu'elle ne se fasse tuer elle me répliquait qu'elle avait un mot du médecin comme quoi toutes les trois avec Sûuko on était allergiques à la Mort… ça ne l'a pas sauvée).

Mais… ouais, ok d'accord, j'avoue, ça m'emmerde un peu. Si je l'ai tué, ce n'est pas parce qu'il mettait ma vie en danger ou quoi que ce soit du même genre (haha, comme si Super Beni le super héros des Montagnes noires qui pourrait se fritter avec Wolverine avait quelque chose à craindre d'un poivrot! grosse blague les gens!), c'était «juste» parce qu'il avait insulté Maman et Sûuko. Et bon, comme à chaque fois, j'ai vu rouge. Encore que, là, je l'ai buté assez vite. Y'en a un que j'ai vidé de ses tripes (vivant, bien évidemment). Euuuh… Ouais, y'a des moments où je me fais un peu peur moi-même.

Je ne regrette pas, m'enfin, le meurtre gratuit au beau milieu d'un marché blindé de gens, ce n'est pas comme qui dirait l'idée du siècle. J'ai jamais été une lumière de toutes façons… Haha, pourquoi les gens me regardent-ils de cette manière? Je ne suis pas si effrayante que ça quand même? Je jette un petit regard à Kyuu qui pose sur moi un regard du genre «cheveux rouges = flippant, hache = flippant, tigres = flippant, meurtre gratuit = encore plus flippant». J'avoue… Pas si bête que ça, c'te Lady.

L'air de rien (meuh non, meuh non, je ne suis pas une psychopathe sanguinaire… puisque je vous le dit!) et tentant le plus possible d'ignorer les regards apeurés de ces hommes et femmes autour de moi, je rappelle à mes côtés les cinq tigres de ma petite armada d'un geste rapide des mains et reprend mon chemin d'un air à peu près assuré tout en essayant de siffloter innocemment. Manque de pot, je ne suis toujours pas au point de ce côté là et tout ce que j'arrive à produire pour l'instant, c'est de vagues bubulles dégueulasses au lieu d'un superbe sifflotis de rossignol… Fait chier.

Pour le moment, les gens n'osent pas m'arrêter pour me demander des comptes parce que je leur fait encore trop peur pour ça. Maman avait plein de «préceptes», des sortes de règles qu'elle aimait bien me marteler et toutes plus ou moins défoncées, mais ça l'éclatait et ce n'était pas si con que ça au final. «_Règle __n°6, toujours éliminer les témoins_»…À moins d'avoir une mitrailleuse Gatling planquée dans les plis de mon hakama, ça risque d'être plutôt difficile vu le nombre.

Je leur fous une trouille monstre et aucun ne va venir me chercher des crosses pour ce que je viens de faire, instinct de préservation oblige. Pas fous les mecs, z'ont pas envie de finir en pâté pour tigrou… Franchement, ça se comprend. N'empêche que j'ai beau être un genre de Godzillator miniature, si ils décident d'aller chercher suffisamment de gros bras pour me faire ma fête, ça risque de devenir chaud, surtout que je ne peux pas vraiment me servir de ma Kamishini d'amour. Et une foule en colère qui a peur, croyez moi, ça foutrait même la trouille au fils caché de Chuck Norris et Rambo himself. (JACQUES MARSAC)

J'accélère encore un peu le pas, sentant le regard des passants et des marchands inquiets sur ma nuque, les cinq tigres sur mes talons. Surtout, faire comme si de rien n'était… Oh bordel que ça ne va pas être simple, j'aime paaaaas que les gens me dévisagent comme si j'étais un genre de chou-fleur géant rose fluo! Zen Beni, zen… Rien à battre de la zenitude, j'vais les déglinguer ouais! Bastoooon!

Tout en essayant de rester calme, je continue mon chemin entre les divers étals et y achète rapidement une longue veste grise avec un large capuchon que j'enfile aussitôt histoire de camoufler un minimum ma chevelure coucou-la-méga-barbare-c'est-juste-ici, c'est pas vraiment hyper discret pour le coup. Je galère quelques secondes en grommelant de vagues insultes devant le vendeur à deux doigts de la syncope et qui n'a pas intérêt du tout à se mettre à bégayer sinon je ne réponds plus de moi (wow du calme mon gars, j'vais pas te bouffer non plus, on dirait un politicien qui va avoir son premier contrôle fiscal!) avant de réussir à glisser ce fichu vêtement entre la peau de mon dos et Kamishini qui y pendouille, façon message pour les débilos : attaquez moi et cette petite chérie à l'acier meurtrier va aller faire coucou à votre cerveau (bon, en vrai je risque d'avoir BEAUCOUP de mal à le faire… mais bon, y sont pas au courant alors j'en profite). Je ne cherche pas les emmerdes mais ne venez pas me chercher des poux ou tout ça va finir en véritable carnage. Parole de Super Beni, et il ne faut pas prendre la parole d'un super héros à la légère.

D'un geste distrait, je paie rapidement le marchand pour cette veste à capuchon ainsi que quelques vêtements neufs pour Tora et moi avant qu'on ne transforme les Montagnes noires en zone radioactive avec nos fringues crades, puis je continue mes emplettes (et chapardages discrets), limite au pas de course. Kyuusoku trottine toujours à mes côtés et j'entends ses quatre congénères me suivre de leur pas souple.

Bordel, c'est moi ou il y a de plus en plus de gros malabars aux alentours?! Putain, Kandai, tu vas m'entendre, ça va être double tarif la prochaine fois! Connard… Tout en grommelant contre Zyeux Jaunes, je continue à dévaliser le pharmacien/médecin/chaman/marabout (lis l'avenir dans les bouses de vache) et probablement aussi un peu empoisonneur si on y met le prix, qui regarde un peu trop dans mon dos en direction des musclors qui approchent pour que ça me calme. Je suis venue jusqu'ici alors laissez moi faire mes courses putain, promis après, je me casse! Mais venez pas me chercher, vous risqueriez fort de le regretter… C'est le 70ème ici, pas le 80ème. La plupart d'entre eux savent tenir une arme. Mais aucun n'est vraiment capable d'en faire autre chose que de grands moulinets débiles. Ce ne sont pas des tueurs, juste des mecs vivant dans une pauvreté monstrueuse sans que le reste du monde n'en ai rien à carrer.

Juste à côté de l'étal de ce pharmacien à tête de fouine (si je trouve du dératisant, je lui fais avaler une bouteille cul sec, on verra si il fait toujours la même tête après!), il y a un gars qui vend des bonbons, un confiseur quoi.

…

BONBEEEEEEEEEEECS!

La vache, ça fait des années qu'on n'a pas eut de bonbons! Rohlolo, j'vais me mettre à baver… Des bonbons! Toute contente et à deux doigts de m'évanouir de bonheur, la galaxie brillant au fond de mes yeux marrons et me retenant plutôt difficilement de sautiller sur place (ouais ok… je trépigne carrément comme une gosse, vouala, z'êtes contents?), je délaisse le pharmacien en poussant de petits cris de joie hystériques (bonbons! bonbons! bonbons! bonbooonnnnnnns!) et je m'approche de l'étal en question, recouvert de friandises multicolores. Croyez qu'à mon âge je peux faire une crise cardiaque…? BONBOOOOOOONS!

MANGER BONBONS, GRAAAAAAH!

Bah? Où qu'il est le vendeur? Ah si, il est là. Euuuuh… Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi ce mec est planqué sous sa table, en état de choc profond, yeux exorbités et se balançant d'avant en arrière, les genoux serrés entre ses bras contre son torse? Nan parce que là, il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Étonnée, je me penche un peu vers lui. Marrant, il a pas l'air de me voir. Et il marmonne quelque chose, «_tous des tarés… prendre ma retraite en Azerbaïdjan… plus jamais… albinos fou furieux… métier de dingue… trouille de ma vie…_» en ayant l'air d'avoir vu ma mère adorée passer en mode «EXTERMINATIOOOOON!» (dans ces cas là, ça ne servait à rien de se barrer en courant… mieux valait directement passer au stade prières). Il m'a même pas encore vue, c'est quoi le délire?!

- Euh… M'sieur? je lâche en passant rapidement ma main devant son visage.

- AH! Nan, c'est pas mouah, prenez tout ce que vous vouleeeeeez! PITIÉ!

Ah? Ce mec a vu le yéti je pense. Ou sa belle mère, au choix. Muéhéhé, en tout cas, ce n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Ok, je suis loin du prix Nobel et je passe pas mal de temps à péter les tympans des gens en beuglant comme une sociopathe, n'empêche que je ne suis pas sourde, surtout pour entendre de telles choses. Faut pas me le dire deux fois mon gars! En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à une pute pour dire «_tu montes chéri?_», j'ai rempli deux sacs à ras bord de bonbons de toutes les couleurs, prêts à craquer.

- Ciao! je lâche avant de me barrer, sans payer évidemment.

Bah quoi, ça va, ne faites pas ces têtes! C'est bien lui qui a dit «_prenez tout ce que vous voulez_» nan, je ne l'ai pas inventé on est d'accord? Alors moi, je ne vais pas me prendre la tête pour des conneries, je prend tout et je me casse! N'empêche, faudra quand même expliquer à mon pitit neurone un peu largué ce qui a bien pu foutre autant la trouille à ce gars avant même que je ne débarque…

Toute contente de cet achat (BONBONS, NYAHAHAHA!), je harnache rapidement les deux sacs sur le dos d'Akegata qui louche dessus.

- Pas touche mon gros! je rigole en lui donnant une petite tape sur le haut du crâne, les bonbons c'est pas pour les tigres. T'auras le droit de bouffer Lardon Bègue si tu veux.

Soudain, un lourd grondement sort de la gueule de Kusemi, à peine à quelques mètres. Aussitôt, je relève la tête. Oh… cool. Autour de nous, il y a une bonne douzaine de mecs qui ont autant de graisse que Ribéry a de neurones et autant de muscles que Angela Merkel est strip-teaseuse. Et franchement, vu leurs têtes, ils ne sont pas là pour me demander la recette du cake à la carotte façon Montagnes noires. Chiotte. Si on commence à se bastonner en plein marché, ça va être un sacré bordel. Oh, quoique, j'suis pas vraiment contre après tout, longtemps que je n'ai pas eut de vraie baston avec autre chose que des Bogdanov géants…

Je sens qu'on va se marrer.

- Salut les mecs. je lâche avec un sourire éclatant du genre mouhahaha-les-gars-j'ai-CINQ-putains-de-TIGRES-avec-moi-z'avez-pas-l'ombre-d'une-chance. Vous voulez un autographe de Super Benitsuki?

Tiens, j'avais pas pensé à cette possibilité… C'est pas con. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut rencontrer un véritable super héros en chair et en os. Ça se trouve, ce sont mes plus grands fans!

- Écoute jeune fille… commence celui qui semble être leur leader sur un ton paternaliste à la mords moi le nœud.

Ok, lui, il est mort. Kamishini ma p'tite puce d'amour, tu vois le crâne de ce connard fini qui ose me prendre de haut comme si j'avais quatre ans? Oui, le grand chauve avec le nez qui part en zigzag artistique. Bah tu vas aller faire coucou à son cerveau tout mou.

- Ici, c'est un lieu calme et tranquille…

Haha, t'as pas les yeux en face des trous, mongolos! Vas expliquer ça au confiseur, il était à deux doigts de faire dans son froc avant que j'arrive, il risque d'avoir une opinion juste un peu différente de la tienne, monsieur Nez Artistique.

- … alors tu vas nous faire le plaisir de quitter ce marché.

C'est con, j'ai pas envie. Je lui adresse un immense sourire.

- Nan.

Clair, simple, concis, efficace, adapté aux neurones made in Rukongai.

- J'ai pas fini mes courses les gars, je continue, alors vous êtes mignons mais vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre.

Nan, ma mère m'a pas appris la diplomatie. Ni la politesse d'ailleurs. «_Discuter, c'est pour les p'tites bites qu'ont pas de couilles. T'es pas une p'tite bite, hein microbe?_» Ma mère a toujours eut un vocabulaire super classe et distingué. Nez Artistique se pince l'arrête du nez, visiblement il n'a pas envie que tout dégénère. Pas trop con pour un mec du Rukongai.

- Jeune fille, tu viens de _tuer _quelqu'un, c'est grave.

Kamishini, ma beauté, tu vas aussi lui trancher les couilles, l'éventrer comme un vulgaire paquet de chips et le décapiter.

- Et tu es venue avec des tigres.

Non sans dec', c'est pas des poissons rouges à paillettes?!

- Bah quoi? Ils sont super mignons. je rétorque avec la tête de quelqu'un balançant une vérité générale indiscutable.

Et d'un geste archi-synchro, les cinq félins s'assoient tous en même temps en une attitude de peluche-trop-sage. Sauf que ces cons, pour essayer de faire un genre de sourire ou je ne sais quoi, ouvrent tous en grand la gueule sur leur dentition de requin tigre, les yeux qui pétillent. Du coup, la dizaine de Musclors faisant office de service d'ordre de ce fichu marché reculent devant les cinq gueules garnies de superbes crocs pas super avenants et prêts à leur trouer la peau.

Ça va dégénérer clair et net, je vois à leur regard qu'ils sont en train de calculer à quelle vitesse je pourrais répliquer à leurs coups. Espérez même pas les gars… Je fixe un regard sinistre sur eux, prête à passer à l'attaque, lorsque soudain une voix forte et claire lâche :

- Rassurez moi, vous ne comptez pas vous mettre à dix contre une seule jeune fille? Si?

Mais vous savez où vous pouvez vous le carrer votre «_jeune fille_» à la con?!

Surprise que quelqu'un intervienne (surtout pour prendre ma défense en fait), je vois approcher un grand blond au regard d'un bleu glacial. Euuuh… Inconnu au bataillon ce gars, jamais vu de ma vie. Pas le format Superman le mec, mais franchement, son ton est sec et sans appel. Il est assez grand, une tête de plus que moi environ, soit quelque chose dans les 1,85m et des broquettes. Il a typiquement la tronche du mec plutôt réservé et qu'on ne remarque pas forcément, n'empêche qu'il ne faut pas trop aller l'emmerder. En tout cas, j'irais pas le faire chier moi!

Alors qu'il pointe son regard de glace accusateur sur Nez Artistique, je vois dans son dos un des Musclors sortir un couteau bien trop pointu à mon goût des plis de son jinbei. Oh, c'est pas beau de poignarder les gens dans le dos! Super Beni à la rescousse! Ni une ni deux, j'attrape le premier truc qui passe à portée de ma main, à savoir un bon gros melon bien mûr et le balance violemment à la gueule de Fourbe Coutelas.

- MELON DANS TA FACE CONNARD! je beugle tandis que le melon s'écrase en plein sur sa tête de trou du cul et l'assomme net.

Ça y est, le signal des hostilités est lancé et Blondie (avant de trouver un meilleur surnom au gars qui a eut l'idée chelou de prendre ma défense) est aussitôt à mes côtés face aux dix autres. Super Beni et Blondie VS. les Dix Connards, ça va faire MAL!

- Tu sais te battre? je lâche rapidement à mon allié sans quitter des yeux nos adversaires qui sortent lentement leurs armes.

- Je me débrouille.

- Parfait. YATAAAH! je hurle en lançant une barquette d'abricots à la gueule d'un gars qui s'approche un peu trop.

Doucement les mecs, y'en aura pour tout le monde, soyez patients! Gnéhéhéhé, BASTOOOON! Blondie me jette un regard un peu surpris, genre «_mais dans quelles emmerdes je viens de me mettre moi…?_» Haha, tu veux pas savoir mon gars…!

- Au fait! je fais en lui tendant la main. Benikyogai Benitsuki, barbare viking et super héros à mes heures perdues. Salut!

L'air pas super convaincu, mi-interloqué mi-amusé, il me sert la main de sa grande paume chaude et calleuse typique de ceux qui manient le sabre.

- Izuru Kira. Enchanté. se présente t-il à son tour.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HYARK HYARK HYAAAAAAARK, NYAHAHAAAAArgffhpptg! *s'étouffe toute seule sous le regard blasé du seigneur des Enfers qui essaye toujours d'ouvrir son armure à la noix à l'ouvre-boite démoniaque*<p>

Haha! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein? C'EST KIRAAAAAA! Bouahahaha! Kira il a la classe d'abord! *trop contente de la fin de ce chapitre même si elle a mis trois plombs à le poster et qu'elle a vachement honte*

Vous posez pas trop de question sur le confiseur pété de trouilles, ça s'expliquera. Mais si vous avez des théories à ce sujet, je vous écouuuute ^^ (et y'a un indice, vous pouvez trouver) (je pense... *pas sûre d'elle en fait*) En fait, je m'éclate à faire plein de mini-référence à la suite, c'est épique... *fait mumuse toute seule*

Juste un petit truc, rapidos. Dans ce chapitre, à l'origine je voulais créer un mouvement de foule mais ça serait partit trop loin et aurait été super galère à gérer, surtout du point de vue de Benitsuki. N'empêche que c'est un sujet hyper intéressant et... Enfin, pour voir à quel point une foule en colère peut être dangereuse, je vous conseille de taper Jacques Marsac ou Alain de Monéys (un peu BEAUCOUP glauque quand même)

Pour le prochain chapitre, on retourne voir Tora (et pas pour une simple "tranche de vie", pour évoquer quelque chose... qui aura son importance mais que vous comprendrez plus tard) puis le point de vue de Kira juste avant de rencontrer Beni et son cultissime lancer de melon. Et oui **Luce**, ça m'éclate de leur coller des surnoms pourris (mais huhu, z'avez encore rien vu de ce côté là, attendez de voir qui est Kikitor!)

.

**Prochain chapitre: Chapitre 22. Le regarde paaas, cet homme a le vice-tatoué sur le visaaaage!**

.

Pour laisser une review / faire des hypothèses sur qui est cet homme avec le vice tatoué sur la tronche (pas trop dur, faites carburer vos neurones!) / "essayer de faire sortir cette auteur à la con de son armure pour pouvoir la tapeeeeer" / dire ce qu'on pense du fait que Kira débarque, lâchez vous, le bouton est juste en dessous!

.

N'oubliez pas de répondre à la pitite question s'il vous plait ^^ : est-ce que vous préférez un chapitre plus court de moitié par semaine (grosso-merdo) ou un vrai chapitre toutes les deux semaines environ?


	23. Cet homme a le vice tatoué sur le visage

Salut les gens!

J'vous avais déjà dit que j'ai un karma de chiottes? Nan parce que là…! Je vous explique même pas le parcours du combattant pour vous poster ce chapitre! Le relire, tranquille, nan c'est le poster qui m'a rendue barge. Quelque chose de balaise. Un, l'arrivée à Londres. Deux, un mal de crane à vous faire passer Hiroshima pour de la vulgaire pisse de rat. Trois, ce putain de gosse avec qui j'ai joué à cache-cache pendant CINQ heures (HIDE AND SEEK DANS TON CUL, MORVEUX!) (mais pourquoi je fais aupair moi…?). Quatre, le wifi qui me dit "je t'encule connasse de française" (raciste!). Cinq, le site qui buggue quand je peux ENFIN me connecter. GNAAAAAAH! (et le PIRE, c'est que j'ai loupé la finale de la Coupe du Monde…) Je veux mourir.

-Ah, si tu veux, ça peut s'arranger ça…

*colle un coup de boule métallique à Lucifer avec son heaume*

Muahaha! Sous-estime pas les chevaliers du XIIIème siècle, tête de fion!

-Mais t'es une gonzesse! Y'avait pas de nana chevalier!

ET JEANNE D'ARC ALOOOORS!

-Mais ça compte pas!

*génocide la face de Lucifer*

Ouais, j'en ai ras le cul de ce karma de chiotte alors je me défoule sur l'autre face de bouc. J'fais ce que je veux d'abord.

Pis j'voulais m'excuser pour la présentation du dernier chapitre, j'avais vraiment le cerveau HS (les MP vont être plus COURTS putain, pas plus longs!) promis, je vais essayer de faire mieux (mais c'est mal barré, haha)

Comme d'habitude, quelques précisions. Vous avez été plusieurs, deux si je ne me trompe pas à émettre comme hypothèse que Renji soit de la même famille que Beni vu sa couleur de cheveux, voire son père. J'y avais pas du tout pensé… Mais ils n'ont aucun lien de famille. Ni la même couleur de cheveux en fait : Renji, c'est ce qu'on appelerait du carmin (un genre de rouge bordeau) alors que Beni c'est plus du rouge primaire (oui, je sais, j'étale ma science… U.U') En gros, Beni c'est ROUGE SANG! *psychopathe avérée* Tiens, et tant qu'on parle de couleurs, jaune citrique correspond grosso merdo au jaune d'un citron. Oui, je dessine pas mal du coup… enfin bref, c'était la séquence j'étale ma science à deux balles.

Autre petit rappel, cette fic se déroule APRÈS LA BATAILLE DE KARAKURA. (oui, en majuscule) (j'fais c'que j'veux d'abord)

Le district 70 ne craint pas tant que ça. En fait, comme expliqué par Kira dans le tome 55 (si je ne me trompe pas) (KIRAAA!), jusqu'au 70ème district, c'est de la pauvreté. Mais à partir du 71ème, les choses dégénèrent violemment car à cette pauvreté monstrueuse s'ajoute de la sauvagerie pure de la part des habitants pour pouvoir non plus seulement vivre, mais réellement survivre. Il y a un certain fossé entre le 70ème et les districts d'après, beaucoup plus dangereux.

Un grand merci à vous tous qui me laissez votre avis malgré tous ces retards, sérieusement, vous gérez de la patate! **YuniStark** (nope, Kira n'est pas en uniforme), **Ptit Laiko** (Aizen dans cette fic… uhuh *aucun respect pour les personnages*), **Taraimpératrice** (TOUT le monde aime les bonbecs!) (mais ouais, normalement, pas les tigres… j'encule la logique, c'est tout U.U'), **Loupiote** (Shun est taré, psychopathe et un putain de pervers… mais il n'est pas albinos, juste blond), **Yalka-Yuika** (nope… Gin n'est pas le père de Beni) (OHMYGOD LE TRUC DE TARÉ QUAND MÊME) **Zerikya**, bordel de chiottes à couille de nique sa ptite moman c'que j't'aime (et ce que je suis polie aussi…) (KEUPINNNNNEEEEE!) J'ai (ENFIN!) trouvé le temps de lire ton MP et les trois derniers chapitres de Rédemptions (attends toi à du pétage de câble olympique dans les reviews, j'ai le cerveau qui fooooond…). C'est normal que j'ai l'impression de flotter dans les airs là…? Je te réponds dès que je peux (je sais pas quaaaand! *pleure*), **Lussynlight** (meeeeerci de ton aiiiiiiide!) (et ce nombre de trucs que tu repères… *-*!) et bienvenue à **Alcis** (welcome in Gogoland!)

**Drack **uhuh, deux reviews au lieu d'une, moi je ne dis jamais non… Alors, effectivement, Beni tiens beaucoup de sa mère. En même temps, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a passé les cinq premières années de sa vie avec uniquement celle-ci. Après, il y a eut Sûuko puis tout un passage jusqu'à la mort de Kaede où elles étaient à nouveau seulement entre mère et fille, sans Sûuko, d'environ 10 ans. Et si, un mort dans le 70ème, c'est important (dans le 71ème par contre… uhuh ce qu'on s'en bat les couilles) Haha, mystère mystère pour Kikitor!

**Alcane** re-coucouuu! Haaa, contente que je te fasse sourire avec ces deux espèces de tarées! (des fois je me fais peur quand même… Haha.) En tout cas, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir que tu me dises ça, t'imagines pas à quel point!

Au fait les gens, j'ai lu le tome 59 de Bleach… Oh putain, je suis la seule qui ai chialé la race de sa grand-mère la chienne? ALL THE FEELS! (j'vais pas m'en remettre je vous jure)

Pour ce chapitre, Tora au début pis QUE du point de vue de Kira! Et plus long chapitre de TOUTE la fic jusqu'ici!

.

**Discalibuuuur**! Rien est à moi à part Beni et Tora, tout est Tite Kuboooooo! **BLEAAAAAAACH!**

.

* * *

><p><em>Tora, forme animale, forêt des Montagnes noires, peu après le départ de Benikyogai pour le 70ème district.<em>

_._

La politesse, c'est important. Toujours. Alors là, on va aller dire bonjour à Mr Chamois. Bonjour Mr Chamois. Et au revoir, Mr Chamois.

D'un seul coup, je jaillis hors des fourrés où je me tapis silencieusement depuis dix bonnes minutes, la gueule grande ouverte sur un rugissement monstrueux qui vrille brusquement l'air et les griffes sorties prêtes pour le déchiquetage puis abat violemment mes deux papattes sur le pauvre Mr Chamois. Je sais, je fous la trouille. Héhé. Pauvre Mr Chamois. Qui du coup, décède. De crise cardiaque vu la trouille d'anthologie que je viens de lui filer ou à cause des cervicales que je viens aussi de lui péter, j'avoue que je n'en sais trop rien. M'en fout. Il est mort, c'est le principal non? Pis j'ai faim. L'a même la langue qui pendouille à l'extérieur de la bouche. Quelle classe, Mr Chamois…

Aussitôt, les petits de la Meute jaillissent à ma suite telle une horde de Huns déferlant sur les grandes steppes d'Asie mineure pour se ruer sur le cadavre tout frais et fumant, bave aux lèvres, fourchette dans une papatte et couteau dans l'autre. Haha, z'ont des gueules de peluches hein, c'est ce que vous vous dites… Le potentiel de destruction n'est pas proportionnel à la taille ou au coefficient de peluchitude. Vous voulez un exemple? Ça marche : bébé qui hurle VS. tank de l'Armée rouge, qui gagne à votre avis? Le chiard qui braille, bien évidemment!

C'est pas grand ces petits monstres mais ça bouffe un sacré volume de viande saignante. De vrais Hannibal Lecter sur pattes. Vu leur format réduit de micro-tigres, j'me demande à chaque fois où ça va et surtout comment ils font pour manger le double voire le triple pour les plus dalleux de leur taille en viande. Ha, les miracles de Mère Nature!

Il ne fait pas très beau aujourd'hui et à mon avis, la pluie ne vas pas tarder à nous tomber sur le coin de la truffe comme les emmerdes sur une Beni en liberté. Chouette. Je ne sais pas si vous vous êtes déjà fait tremper la fourrure d par une pluie froide (m'est avis que non quand même… j'sais pas, une intuition) mais je dois vous avouer que c'est SUPER désagréable. Déjà, ça nique toutes nos belles rayures et c'est super moche, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. Mais en plus, ça vous plaque le pelage tout contre la peau et y'a rien de mieux pour choper la crève du siècle.

Mais le pire du pire (oui, ça existe!), la cerise moisie sur le gâteau périmé, c'est que ces fichues gouttes d'eau à la noix nous RENTRENT DANS LES OREILLES! C'est horriiiiiiiible! C'est tout froid, ça fait des guilis, bwiiiiih! Je déteste ça, à chaque fois, ça me donne envie d'aller troncher tout ce qui bouge sur ces putains de montagnes… Évidemment, nous les tigres avons les oreilles qui bougent. Radaaaaaars! (bon en fait, je ne sais pas ce que c'est un radar, c'est juste Beni qui dit ça à chaque fois que je fais tourner mes oreilles arrondies, à tous les coups ça la fait se bidonner comme un babouin a en avoir mal aux côtes, c'est quasi imparable).

Donc techniquement, je peux les plaquer contre mon crâne comme quand je suis sous l'eau -ou qu'on m'y fait sauvagement tomber pour essayer de me buter- pour ne pas que la flotte y entre mais je déteste devoir me priver de mon ouïe. La vie est dure les gens, la vie est dure…

À mes pied -pattes?- les petits s'éclatent à déchiqueter Mr Chamois avec leurs petites dents déjà bien tranchantes pour réduire sa chair en une vague bouillie sanguinolente et carrément dégueu. Et comme le tigre est un animal joueur par nature, je peux déjà voir le duo infernal, alias Eiketsu et Uta -coupables de crime de lèse Crevette Rayée sur notre cher Kyuusoku national au dernier bain- en train de faire des leurs. Ils sont tous rouge. Genre trempés de sang du museau au bout de la queue, moustaches comprises. Putain les mini-tigres, je rêve ou vous venez d'aller vous balader _**dans**_ les entrailles de Mr Chamois?!

En ce moment, on essaye de les emmener avec nous à la chasse. Il est temps que les bleu-bites de la Meute apprennent à troncher du chamois -c'est vachement bon en plus. On a commencé dès tous petits avec les rongeurs, les écureuils, ce genre de micro-gabarits pour branleurs avérés. Maintenant, on passe à un peu plus gros, c'est logique. D'ici un an ou deux, on passera au grizzly (quoi? oui, on les mange pas mais… c'est ÉPIQUE de se fighter avec un grizzly!) et après… hollows, bwéhéhé! Mais non, mais non, on ne les transforme pas en monstres. On leur apprend juste ce qui est rigolo! Enfin nan, le passage de Beni dans la gueule de l'enculé de la dernière fois, c'était pas rigolo… Me fait encore flipper c't'histoire.

Laissant les petits monstres à leurs mères qui vont essayer de leur faire reproduire la technique d'approche silencieuse (NINJAAAA!) que je viens de leur montrer sur Mr Chamois, je m'écarte légèrement. Je n'aime pas savoir Beni loin de moi… Bien sûr qu'elle sait se battre mais on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver. Et que je ne puisse pas la protéger alors qu'elle a besoin de moi, c'est déjà arrivé. La connaissant parfaitement, je sais très bien dans quel genre d'emmerdes cette andouille serait fichue de se fourrer. Et je n'aime pas ça. du. tout. En même temps, je dois reconnaître que si j'étais avec elle, les emmerdes tripleraient de taille. Grand minimum. C'est-à-dire que nous deux ensemble, le potentiel de foutage de merde est en croissance carrément exponentielle, pire que la connerie à un meeting politique d'extrême droite, c'est dire.

En quelques bonds souples de rocher en rocher, je m'écarte rapidement. Soudain, mon œil mordoré de diverses teintes de gris laiteux repère Gyomo et son pelage sombre à quelques mètres de moi. Hem? C'est quoi ça…? Je n'aime pas du tout son langage corporel. Depuis notre «petit» affrontement, il se remet doucement des blessures que je lui ai infligées comme une folle furieuse en crise de manque -à part celle de son oreille, oups… Sauf que là, il a l'air d'avoir trouvé quelque chose d'inquiétant vu les muscles tendus de ses épaules et ses babines retroussées.

Je me rapproche rapidement de lui et lâche un petit grondement sourd pour demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il a l'air aussi inquiet. Et le prévenir que si c'est juste parce qu'il n'arrive pas à se trouver son Mr Chamois à lui pour son ptit dèj', je lui arrache la gueule. Quoi, de la violence gratuite? Nan, pas du tout. Juste que j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau vu que l'autre gogole joue à la touriste décérébrée dans le 70ème district. Bon, pas qu'il craigne **tant** que ça (haha)… mais quand même un peu quoi.

Pour toute réponse, il garde sa truffe au ras du sol et lâche un souffle chaud entre ses crocs d'ivoire. Intriguée, je baisse à mon tour mon museau pour humer ce que Gros Matou a trouvé. Aussitôt, je me fige. Il y a bel et bien une fragrance, ténue mais suffisante pour que je l'identifie, qui flotte doucement dans l'air. C'est celle d'un être humain. Et pas celle de Beni.

- C'est pas vrai…! je jure violemment.

Le regard sombre de Gyomo croise le mien. Lui aussi a compris. Il y a dans nos Montagnes désertes et à l'écart de tout, à quelques centaines de mètres à peine de notre grotte, un être humain. Et il est assez doué pour se planquer et dissimuler toutes traces de sa présence vu qu'aucun membre de la Meute ni moi ne l'a repéré jusqu'ici. Que viendrait foutre un humain par chez nous?! Ça n'a aucun sens et ce n'est pas du tout rassurant. Au moment où je me lance aussitôt en avant pour suivre cette piste, la remonter et faire sortir à l'air libre les tripes de ce type, juste au dessus de moi les nuages s'ouvrent enfin et une pluie lourde s'abat sur nous. Ploc-ploc-ploc fait cette connasse de flotte sur le sommet de mon crâne large. Faichieeer!

Et l'eau lave toute trace de cette fragrance déjà faible. Et MERDE!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Izuru Kira, vice-capitaine de la 3ème division, profitant actuellement <em>_de son jour de congé en se baladant dans le grand marché du 70ème district, Apocalypse moins 30 minutes._

_._

**- ****Oh, il fait beaaaau… Y'a même des petites fleurs. Oh, il y a des fleu-fleurs! Plein de jolies fleu-fleurs! Bonjour Mesdames les ****fleurs, qu'est-ce que vous êtes belles…  
><strong>_- À boire-euh, à boire-euh, c'est à boire-euh qu'il nous fauuuut!_

Surtout, ne pas les écouter.

**- ****Bonjour Mr le soleil, qu'est-ce que vous êtes brillant aujourd'hui, rohlàlà…  
><strong>_- Drogue, sexe et PROSTITUTION!_

Au secours.

**- ****Oh, encore des fleu-fleurs, tout plein de jolies fleu-fleurs!  
><strong>_- Ouach! Gonzesse à trois heures!_

Mais c'est pas vrai hein, dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

**- ****Izuru mon petit, tu dois arrêter de voir les choses de manière aussi négative, c'est mauvais pour ton karma.  
><strong>_- On s'en balance du karma! GONZESSE putain!_

Haha. Ils me désespèrent. Profondément. Et tous les deux. Je continue à marcher doucement de mon pas tranquille, flânant entre les divers étals multicolores et me laissant guider au gré de mes envies. Les gens trouvent souvent que j'ai une tronche de déprimé.

_- __Bah en même temps, tu fais toujours la gueule…_

Merci Wabisuke. Vu les deux déglingués que je me coltine sous le crâne, rien d'étonnant à ce que je fasse une tête de dix pieds de long. C'est même tout à fait logique.

_- __Euh la défoncée là, ouais, elle est déglinguée. Pas moi._

Oui, tu as parfaitement raison Wabisuke.

- _Haha! _lâche aussitôt mon zanpakuto en bombant le torse sur un ton victorieux.

Toi, tu es un dépravé.

_- __Roh l'autre eh! Même pas vrai d'abord!  
><em>**- Dépravé, adjectif et nom, personne dont la morale est corrompue.**

Et cette petite voix féminine qui s'extasie sur des _fleurs _(haha, génial), c'est ma conscience.

_- __Eyh la sainte nitouche, on t'as pas causé!  
><em>**- «On ****ne**** t'as pas causé».  
><strong>_- J'vais te tarter, tu le sais ça?  
><em>**- La violence, c'est le langage des faibles d'abord.  
><strong>_- Super, j't'en colle une et on en parle après ok?  
><em>_**- **_**T'as pas le droit de taper les filles.  
><strong>_- Passque t'es une gonzesse en plus?!_

Cette classe et cette distinction chez mon zanpakuto… Haha, Kira Izuru, t'es un petit veinard.

**- ****Izuru, si tu commences à parler de toi-même à la troisième personne, c'est plutôt inquiétant pour ta santé mentale. **

De la part d'une voix dans ma tête probablement issue d'une schizophrénie latente, je trouve ça plutôt fort de café.

**- Schizophrénie, nom féminin, psychose délirante chronique caractérisée par un autisme, une dissociation, un délire paranoïde ****et générant une perturbation du rapport au monde extérieur.  
><strong>_- … Wow. J'ai RIEN compris._

Quelque part, c'est un peu flippant que ma propre conscience sorte de pareilles définitions. Vu qu'elle n'est qu'une émanation de mon esprit, cela veut bien dire que dans un coin de ma cervelle je les connais par cœur, ces fichus définitions… J'ai un grain, c'est clair. Un de ces quatre, je vais me retrouver à l'asile, je le sens venir gros comme une maison.

_- J'te jure, y'a que toi pour te taper une conscience aussi chiante.  
><em>**- La vulgarité, c'est pas bien.  
><strong>_- MAIS ELLE VA LE FERMER SON CLAPET À MERDE OUAIS?!  
><em>**- Hiiiiii, Izuruuuu, ****il veut me taper, au secouuuurs! Défends moi!**

Je croyais que les dames ne devaient pas «**crier comme des poules qu'on égorge**», je te cite.

**- Et les garçons doivent aider les filles! **piaille t-elle aussitôt à toute vitesse.

Débrouille toi toute seule.

_- __BOUAHAHAHAHA!_

Et toi Wabisuke, tu te calmes.

- **Haha! **lâche ma conscience, toute contente. **Tu vois que ****mon**** Izuru me défendra.  
><strong>_- Silence greluche! Toi t'es qu'une partie tarée de son esprit…_

Merciiiiii…

- …_ mais c'est MOI son zanpakuto. Alors c'est pas __**ton**__ Izuru!  
><em>**- J'suis sa préférée d'abord!  
><strong>- _Tu veux rire?! Bwahahaha, tu passes ton temps à lui casser les couilles!  
><em>**- Et toi tu ne fais que parler d'alcool et de filles! Tu jures comme un charretier!  
><strong>_- Et toi t'es une coincée du cul olympique!  
><em>**- ****Oh! Espèce de méchant! Rustre! Au moins je fais attention à lui, MOI!  
><strong>- _C'est moi que je tiens le plus à lui d'abord!_

Je vous entends je vous signale…

- _Ta gueule, on cause!  
><em>**- Silence, on parle!**

Ok, ok, prenez vous le bec tous seuls hein… Moi je suis en congé, je ne vais pas me prendre la tête. Vacances. Enfin, dès demain je retourne au travail… Mais avec le capitaine Ôtôribashi, ça va. Il est un peu bizarre et on a toujours l'impression qu'il est dans la lune à fredonner doucement avec ce petit sourire sur les lèvres. Quand il parle, il glisse toujours un ou deux anglicismes dans ses phrases, ce qui peut être un peu surprenant mais au final, on s'y fait assez vite. Du moment qu'il ne se met pas à beugler d'un seul coup «I WANT MY MONEY BACK!», moi hein… C'est quelqu'un de très calme, qui parle de tout et n'importe quoi, de musique ou du beau temps, de très ouvert et surtout, c'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement prévenant. Tout le temps en train de faire attention, à se soucier des autres…

_- __C'est une vraie tafiole ouais!_

Wabisuke… je grogne aussitôt.

- _Oké, oké, ça va du calme Izuru, j'laisse ton cher capitaine tranquille._

C'est quelqu'un de bien.

_- __Ouais, ouais… N'empêche qu'il fait vraiment tafiole avec ses cheveux de princesse énamourée là._

Je vais vraiment t'en coller une, t'es au courant?

**- ****Ouais! Frappe le!  
><strong>_- …_

Je croyais que la violence était le langage des faibles…

**- ****Oui mais lui, il l'a mérité.  
><strong>- _Mais t'es une vraie SALOPE!_

C'est dingue à quel point Wabisuke ne me ressemble pas quand même…

**- ****Haha! Tu vois que c'est moi sa préférée!**

Il n'est pas très grand en taille et physiquement, on dirait un genre d'adolescent à peine devenu adulte sauf que sa tête est toute ronde, comme celle d'un préado. De toute façon, ça fait longtemps que j'ai cessé de chercher à comprendre quel sens donner aux apparences de nos zanpakutos. Il paraît que Ikkaku a un dragon timide et que celui de Shuuhei est un genre de nana sociopathe et hystérique alors hein… En tout cas, cela ferait la fortune de bon nombre de psychiatres.

Enfin bref, Wabisuke est plus petit en taille que moi, il m'arrive à peu près à l'épaule. Il est quasiment tout le temps en train de sourire, ce qui fait pétiller ses pupilles d'oiseau de proie d'un doux jaune citrique. Parfois, il se plaît à faire sortir sa langue, qu'il a assez longue, très pointue et surtout, noire comme la nuit.

Wabisuke est humanoïde, seulement, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, il y a quelque chose en lui de l'aigle, que ce soit par ses yeux jaunes, sa langue sombre et longiligne, sa manière de faire claquer ses dents lorsqu'il est agacé comme le ferait un oiseau de proie, ses ongles noirs qui ressemblent aux griffes des serres de rapace… ou par sa queue ou ses oreilles. Alors ça, c'est _très_ bizarre. Déjà qu'avec la conscience que je me tape, je dois être à deux doigts de la folie furieuse… Là où un être humain normal a ses oreilles, lui, il a quelques plumes qui forment comme un bouquet et depuis la chute de ses reins tombent de très longues plumes, comme une queue. Les plumes de Wabisuke sont blanches, tachetées de noir sur leur extrémité. Le plus marrant, c'est que ses plumes bougent, comme le feraient la queue ou les oreilles d'un chat. Il porte toujours un short qui s'arrête au dessus de ses genoux noueux et porte un simple sweat noir à capuche beaucoup trop large pour lui qui est tout le teeeeemps ouvert sur son torse nu.

Le dernier point marquant du physique plutôt particulier de mon zanpakuto, ce sont ces tatouages. Tout son côté gauche est tatoué de longues bandes noires aux formes géométriques sur sa tête, son bras, son torse et la totalité de sa jambe jusqu'aux doigts de pieds qui lui mangent toute la peau. C'est toujours un peu perturbant sur le corps d'un tout jeune homme mais il fait partie de moi alors cela fait bien longtemps que je m'en moque un peu.

Il passe son temps à faire la fête et à boire comme un trou, il est incapable de faire une phrase grammaticalement correcte…

**- M****uahaha!  
><strong>- _J'vais te faire avaler ton dico toi…_

Il ne pense qu'à draguer les filles…

- _J'te l'ai toujours dit Izuru, __faut que tu te cases.  
><em>_**- **_**Avec une belle et distinguée jolie jeune fille qui puisse te préparer de bons petits plats.  
><strong>- _La ferme toi, t'y connais rien en nana.  
><em>**- Nana, nom féminin, familier, terme qui désigne une jeune femme ****ou jeune fi****…  
><strong>- _TA GUEULE AVEC TON DICO!_

Ils n'ont pas l'air au courant que je préfère les garçons mais bon…

- **Bah et Momo alors?**

C'était à l'Académie, il y a longtemps.

**- ****Momo est un garçon?!  
><strong>- _Putain mais qu'elle est conne…_

Momo est une_ fille._

**- ****Oui, bon ça va, elle est toute plate aussi…**

Un de ces jours, ils vont me tuer. Pour de bon.

_- __Nan mais sérieux Izuru, faudrait que tu te décoinces… _

Haha. Comme Renji tu veux dire…? Je ne sais pas trop d'où ça vient ce nouveau délire mais Wabisuke a récemment développé un genre d'admiration étrange et surtout totalement éperdue pour Renji.

_- __Soit pas jaloux hein! _lâche t-il immédiatement sur un ton catastrophé. _C'est toujours toi mon préféré Izuru, j'te jure!_

Je m'en bat les biscuits Wabisuke… Je dis juste que Renji…

- _Il a la classe!  
><em>**- Il est vulgaire.  
><strong>- _Il est puissant!  
><em>**- Il est débile.  
><strong>- _C'est moi ou __t'as des pulsions suicidaires…?_

Écoute, j't'aime bien mais non, je ne vais pas essayer de ressembler à cette andouille juste pour te faire plaisir.

**- ****C'est pas bien de dire du mal de ses amis.**

J'ai une très grosse envie de soupirer là… En plein pendant mon jour de congé. Je suis toujours aussi chanceux moi.

- _J'sais pas, tu devrais le voir plus souvent… _

La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus lui et moi…

- _C'était super sympa.  
><em>**- J'ai eut la peur de ma vie.  
><strong>**- **_Sainte Nitouche… _grommelle Wabisuke, vexé comme un pou.

… Renji a essayé de me bourrer parce qu'il était vexé de s'être trompé quand à ta forme humaine. Il était persuadé que Wabisuke devait être un genre de dépressif romantique hard core qui passe ses journées à se lamenter sur la vacuité du monde en écoutant la 8ème symphonie de Beethoven. Grosse blague.

- _Oui, bon, j'avoue que sur ce coup là, il s'__est__ plutôt foiré. Moi, dépressif? Et puis quoi encore!_

Eh bien, tu t'appelles Wabisuke, «_aide à l'abandon_», reconnaît que cela peut induire en erreur.

_- __Bah nan! Aide à l'abandon, ça veut pas dire allez vous suicider! L'abandon, c'est l'abandon des règles les mecs! Fuck les règles sociales mon vieux, envoie voler ton slip et lâche tout! Sexe, drogue et…  
><em>**- … et prostitution, oui, on sait. Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire mécréant, Wabisuke.  
><strong>- _Et toi, une vieille chieuse qui a une armoire normande carrée dans le rectum._

Mais _comment_ j'ai fait pour me retrouver avec un zanpakuto pareil moi…?

- _Roh ça va. Toi aussi t'es assez coincé des fesses. Mais moins que l'autre débile, heureusement. M'enfin bref, faudrait que tu prennes exemple sur Renji, histoire que tu te lâches un peu… _

Dans tes rêves. La dernière fois que j'ai suivi ce «_superbe_» conseil, Renji a réussit à me bourrer.

- _Bah c'était génial!  
><em>_**- **_**La dépravation à l'état pur.**

Haha. Je vous signale que moi, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce que j'ai fait.

**- ****Ce n'est pas plus mal mon petit Izuru, ce n'est pas plus mal.**

Ça ne me rassure pas _du tout_ je te signale.

_- __Roooh, tranquille… c'était pas SI horrible que ça non plus._

Tu m'excuseras Wabisuke, mais j'ai de gros doutes. Lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin avec la gueule de bois du millénaire, j'avais la tête du capitaine Ichimaru en gros plan, assis à côté de moi et il me regardait avec le sourire le plus PERVERS qu'il ait jamais eut. Et il _gloussait._

_ -__Déjà qu'à la base il a un sacré sourire pervers… _

Du coup, ouais, je flippe. Et je préfère ne pas me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé cette fameuse soirée, je risquerais de devoir me coller une balle en pleine tête juste après.

.

.

.

- KIRAAAAA!

Jusque là, je me baladais tranquillement dans ce grand marché du 70ème district qui se tient tous les six mois environ et qui du coup, dispose d'un assez bon service de l'ordre. Enfin, à peu près tranquillement vu les deux tarés qui squattent mon crâne.

- _Eyh, je ne suis pas comme Miss Dico, c'est __**elle**__ la squatteuse, pas moi!  
><em>_**- **_**Tes basses attaques ne m'atteignent pas, vil ****crapaud visqueux****.  
><strong>- …_ T'es une conscience morte._

Je laisse les deux abrutis se crêper le chignon et je redresse mon regard bleu glace vers cette voix qui vient d'appeler mon nom à pleins poumons, surpris que quelqu'un ici me connaisse.

- Hisagi-sempai? je fait, tout étonné de voir mon collègue vice-capitaine arriver vers moi à pleine vitesse avec l'air d'avoir vu le Messie.

**- ****Non Izuru, le regarde paaaaas, cet homme a le vice tatoué sur le visaaaage, ****il va te pervertiiiiiiiir!**

- Kiraaaa!

- _C'est moi __ou il a l'air d'être en train de péter une durite le mec…?  
><em>**- C'est pas bien de crier en public. De la retenue et…  
><strong>_- Ta gueuuuule…_

Silence vous deux.

Un peu hébété, je reçois mon sempai d'un seul coup dans les bras.

- _Ptêt qu'il a bu…?_

Wabisuke, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?

- _Oké, oké… _grommelle une nouvelle fois mon zanpakuto tandis que ma conscience en profite pour se moquer allègrement de lui.

Plutôt surpris et un peu gêné, je tapote vaguement le dos de Shuuhei. Je la sens pas moi cette histoire…

- Euh, tout va bien? je lui demande.

- Hem! lâche t-il soudain en quittant mes bras. Ouais, ouais, j'vais bien. Désolé hein, pour euh…

- Pour le fait de m'avoir pris pour un coussin tu veux dire? je fait avec mon petit sourire discret.

- C'est ça, rigole…! réplique t-il avec un sourire plus franc. Je suis un peu à cran en ce moment en fait.

- Je vois ça. je réponds, un peu sarcastique. Mais dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- J'travaille… lâche t-il avec l'air d'avoir été condamné aux galères pour l'éternité en compagnie d'une belle-mère sadique.

En même temps, il faut dire que Mugurama taicho semble assez loin de l'homme doux, calme et posé que j'ai pour capitaine.

-Eh bien, étant donné que tu portes ton uniforme de shinigami, je m'en doutais un peu vois-tu.

- Ha! Ouais, pas con…

- Tu ne m'as pas l'air en très grande forme…

Superbe euphémisme. Il fait encore plus panda que la dernière fois.

- Ah m'en parle pas… C'est le capitaine en fait. On est là pour enquêter.

- Le capitaine _et_ le vice-capitaine? Mais pourquoi?

- Pff, j'sais même pas. La 12ème a eut des résultats chelous, il y aurait quelque chose de très puissant dans le fin fond du Rukongai et qui dézingue des hollows à tout va. Et il veut qu'on aille voir ce que c'est, neutraliser la menace, le devoir d'un homme, tout ça, tout ça, bla-bla-bla.

- Ah… Et ça n'a pas l'air de te convaincre.

- Tu ferais confiance à la 12ème toi…?

Mmm, pas faux.

- Enfin bref! poursuit-il en lâchant un gros soupir et en passant une main dans ses courts cheveux noirs. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'on a comme infos, ce sont de simples rumeurs toutes plus fumeuses les unes que les autres.

- Mmm, je vois. je fais. Un marché aussi grand que celui-ci, c'est l'idéal pour récolter des rumeurs en tout genre…

- Exact! lâche Shuuhei avec un sourire franc. On sait que ça vient du 80ème district nord, celui vers lequel on se dirige. D'après certains marchands, si on veut en savoir plus c'est à Enkei qu'il faut aller et demander à parler à un certain Kandai, un genre de chef de village légèrement sociopathe à ce que j'ai compris.

- Au moins, vous savez où chercher.

- Mouais. Après nous avoir dit ça, ils nous ont conseillé de repartir tout de suite vers le Seireitei ou de préparer nos testaments vu qu'apparemment, les derniers visiteurs d'Enkei ont fini empalés vifs.

Sur le coup, je ne peux retenir une grimace de dégoût. C'est vraiment la jungle ces derniers districts… Le 70ème n'est pas non plus excellent mais c'est vraiment à partir du 71ème que ça dégénère.

- Ah ouais, quand même…

- Du coup, je flippe un peu.

Logique.

- Bah, tu es vice-capitaine.

- Haha, je te rappelle que Kenpachi Zaraki vivait dans ces districts avant, t'imagines le truc…?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis sûr qu'en cas de problème, le capitaine Mugurama te protégera.

- Il me jettera en appât ouais.

- Mais non, mais non… je tente de le rassurer.

- Je te jure que si Kira! Dès qu'il me voit, c'est comme si il allait me cogner.

En même temps, vu sa tête au naturel… Il a toujours l'air de mauvais poil. Sans exagérer.

- Tu sais quoi, tu devrais dormir un bon coup, je suis sûre que tu as besoin de sommeil…

- J'te jure, c'est horri…

- HISAGIIII! beugle soudain la voix puissante et très masculine (et surtout pas du tout discrète) du capitaine Mugurama.

Ah ouais. C'est moi ou Hisagi vient juste de trembler…? C'est space quand même.

**- ****Haha, bien fait pour ce sale pervers!  
><strong>- _Silence, Miss Parfaite._

Shuuhei me lance un regard absolument désespéré.

- J'veux pas y alleeeeer… chouine t-il.

- Allons, allons, courage… je fais en lui tapotant doucement le dos. Courage. J'te paye un verre quand tu rentre?

- … Une bouteille.

- Tope là.

- Allez! rigole t-il en tapant dans la paume ouverte que je lui tends. Ça marche! J'y vais avant qu'il ne pète un câble et ne vienne me chercher par la peau du cul…!

- À la prochaine! je lâche en le regardant repartir d'un shunpo rapide vers son capitaine.

C'est marrant, il avait la même tête qu'un gars montant à la potence.

**- ****Oh! Izuru! **me gronde aussitôt ma conscience. **C'est pas bien de se moquer du malheur des gens!**

C'est _exactement_ la tête qu'il faisait.

- _Dans ta face, __Ste Nitouche!_

_._

_._

_._

Je rêve ou…

- J'ai pas fini mes courses les gars, alors vous êtes mignons mais vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre.

Non, je crois que je ne rêve pas. Il y a bel et bien dix hommes, chacun plus grand et plus musclé que son voisin ce qui fait un taux de testostérone bas de plafond qui à mon avis doit tout faire péter, qui entourent cette personne seule. Et plutôt cette personne en question est plutôt gaulée comme une crevette à ce que je parviens vaguement à voir. Cette silhouette fine porte un capuchon gris et avec tous ces malabars autour, j'ai du mal à bien la distinguer. Vu la carrure, ce jeune homme ne doit pas encore être devenu adulte.

En tout cas, je ne savais pas que les bûcherons recrutaient aussi jeunes… Jamais vu une hache de l'envergure de celle de ce gamin ceci dit au passage.

- Excusez moi… je marmonne vaguement aux gens que je bouscule en me dirigeant vers cet attroupement à grands pas.

Bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux ne va intervenir pour donner un coup de main à ce gosse. Ah, l'être humain… Je vous jure! J'accélère encore un peu mon pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment cette silhouette encapuchonnée s'est retrouvée dans cette situation mais il est hors de question que je laisse faire ça sans rien faire. Je ne suis pas devenu shinigami pour le prestige de l'uniforme mais parce que il y a certaines valeurs dont je me sens proche et auxquelles j'accorde de l'importance.

**- ****Oh Izuru le chevalier servant, je suis si fière de toi! **fait ma conscience avec carrément des larmes d'émotion dans la voix.

C'est pas le moment.

- _Haha! Dans ta face, sale teigne!_

Wabisuke, tu la fermes aussi.

Deux pas de plus et me voilà enfin juste à côté de ces Malabars. Ah tiens, ma silhouette est… celle d'une fille.

- _Avec une hache pareille? Sérieux?!_

Oui Wabisuke, c'est généralement chez les filles qu'il y a ce qu'on appelle une poitrine. Tu sais, ce qu'on appelle des seins, tout ça… Et maintenant, tu te tais.

- Rassurez moi, je lâche d'une voix forte et assurée, vous ne comptez pas vous mettre à dix contre une seule jeune fille? Si?

Plutôt furieux contre ces hommes -cette lâcheté…!- je fixe sur celui qui semble être leur leader un regard sombre. Alors que je m'apprête à demander ce que ces crétins comptent faire à présent, un melon (un _melon?!_) passe à toute vitesse à côté de ma tête pour aller violemment s'écraser contre le visage d'un des dix gars tandis qu'un cri (un beuglement oui) me vrille les oreilles :

- MELON DANS TA FACE, CONNARD!

Surpris, je me retourne aussitôt. Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, les melons ne volent pas tous seuls. Derrière moi, la victime dudit melon meurtrier s'écrase au sol, assommée net. Et j'écarquille encore un peu plus mes yeux d'un bleu glacier. Cette jeune fille… Bon, déjà, elle a une sacrée capacité vocale. Jamais entendu quelqu'un beugler aussi fort. Je crois même qu'elle bat Mugurama taicho haut la main de ce côté là. Ensuite, elle balance des melons à la tête des gens. Normal.

Mais surtout, sous sa capuche grise, d'où je suis je peux enfin bien voir ses cheveux. Ils sont d'une couleur rouge sang.

- _La vache, ça claaaaque… _fait Wabisuke en sifflant d'admiration.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bon… Bah je crois que je vais remettre mon armure vu cette fin de chapitre. Pas taper…? *tentative pathétique*<p>

Uhuh, ouais… Je crois bien que Shuuhei peut être nommé ma Victime Préférée en Chef. Ça sert à rien de le nier, je ne serais même pas crédible XD Le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m'éclate autant de le victimiser… *sadique dans l'âme* Ptêt la tête de chamois qu'il fait en revoyant Tôsen… *voit quelqu'un avec une tête de pauvre victime… et a encore plus envie de le victimiser* *déglinguée*

Bon, gardez bien en tête le fait qu'il a du sommeil en retard… En fait, c'est absolument horrible parce que je fais pleeeeein de petites références à la suite, j'adorerais vous dire genre «là, ce truc en fait c'est parce que çaaaa, les tatouages de Wabisuke c'est pour çaaaa, cette phrase ça renvoie à çaaaa...» Mais j'peux pas. Chieeeer…!

Pis putain tout ce que j'ai foutu sur Kira… Pis son zanpakuto qui lui lâche **Envoie voler ton slip!**, j'vous jure j'ai même pas honte. Une conscience PLUS un zanpakuto… voilà pourquoi il fait cette tête de dépressif! Tout s'explique XD Qu'est-ce que je me suis éclatée pour les dialogues entre ces deux pétés…

Oui, le coefficient de peluchitude existe. C'est moi qui l'ai inventé, mais ça, on s'en bat les steaks. *est fière quand même*

Sinon, j'ai essayé un nouveau truc pour la mise en scène, ça vous plaît ou c'est gênant pour la lecture, dites moi? Et pour Wabisuke, dessin sur mon Deviantart ^^ (lien en bas du profil)

Pour le prochain chapitre… Putain, j'en sais rien, je vous jure. Visiblement, être au pair va me prendre pas mal de temps doooonc… Pis pour les votes, 2 pour court chaque semaine, 1 pour taille normale et 3 pour fais ce que je veux. Du coup, je vais faire comme je peux mais tenter de séparer les chapitres en deux pour poster le plus régulièrement possible (quand je peux les couper en deux). Ça vous va?

.

.

OH! et j'allais oublier!

Pour le P au fer rouge de Kandai, c'est **Drack** qui a trouvé! *applaudit avec un grand sourire* Oui, le P apposé au fer rouge, généralement sur la clavicule ou sur l'épaule (plus rare) voire sur le front (si, si, ça a existé) (l'Humanité, ce modèle d'amour envers son prochain…) était apposé sur celles ou ceux (assez rare tout de même) coupables de… prostitution. C'était ce qu'on appelle la flétrissure. Et pour les pirates, ce n'est donc pas un P mais une fleur de lys, ou GAL pour galérien (condamné aux galères pour cause de piratage quand le gars n'était pas pendu aussi sec) Donc oui, Jack Sparrow, son P veux dire… pute. Saisissez le délire? Le P au fer rouge était parfois apposé sur les prostituées comme l'on marque le bétail, c'est à dire que les maquereaux (les personnes auxquelles elles appartiennent) les marquaient ainsi pour 1°) dire à qui elles appartenaient et 2°) pour ne pas qu'elles s'échappent parce que quiconque verrait ce sceau au fer rouge comprendrait qu'elles ne sont que des putes (et leur vie n'a jamais valu grand-chose malheureusement…) Et vous pouvez carrément enlever le «était» parce que cette pratique existe toujours, notamment sur de jeunes filles immigrées clandestines venant de Chine (un rond au fer rouge généralement, mais cela varie selon à quelle mafia/organisation elles appartiennent) ou des pays de l'Est qui se retrouvent à se prostituer pour «payer» leur voyage.

Oh putain, c'que c'était joyeux!

.

.

Pour hurler contre ce retard de publication / laisser une review / balancer des kiwis pas mûrs à la tête de l'auteur / plaindre ce pauvre Kira / émettre des hypothèses sur la suite et sur qui est l'homme dont Tora a reniflé l'odeur, le bouton est juste en dessous!

.

Hmm? C'est quoi ce bruit? SCHKLONG, SCHKLONG! *se déplace dans son armure*

GNÉÉÉÉÉÉ? C'est quoi ça? Iron man?!

Oh mon Dieu, y'a Iron man qui me course! Mais pourkewaaaa! AU SECOUUUUUURS!


	24. Hiii! Des méchants!

Salut à vouuuus!

Oui, oui, je poste DANS LES TEMPS! (ou presque) (enfin, sur mon profil, j'avais dit jeudi probablement du coup, j'suis super fière de moi) Promis, cette fois ci je fais plus court que la dernière fois (putain le PAVÉ!)

Pour ce chapitre, il s'agit en fait de la moitié d'un chapitre (ça va être COURT)… Résultat, ça va vous paraître encore plus lent tout ça, désolée.

Et pour ce nouveau chapitre, voici **C3RISE **(j'adore! Les anciens revieweurs, dites coucou à la pitite nouvelle! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ce compliment, ça fait super chaud au cœur et ça me donne une patate de malade pour la suite de cette fic de voir que vous aimez ces délires débiles!)

Merci à vous tous chers revieweurs, (BORDEL CE QUE JE VOUS AIME! Genre, sérieux), **Ptit Laiko** (je sais… je suis une sadique dans l'âme-euh!), **Alcis** (oh mon dieu, j'adoooore tes reviews XD), **Yuni-Stark** (nan, Tony… c'était vicieux) (j'y ai balancé un démon dans la tronche), **Taraimpératrice** (uhuh, Hisagi a pas fini d'en prendre plein la tronche… et pour le «_pourquoi Kaede hait tant les shinigamis alors qu'elle a fait Shin'Ô_», t'auras ta réponse! promis!), **Drack** (uhuh, étant sadique dans l'âme… ouais, les shinigamis n'ont pas fini d'en prendre plein la tronche avec moi… quand je pense à Senbonzakura… *glousse avant de se coller une baffe parce qu'elle devrait avoir honte quand même* «_J'ai un peu peur pour le monde si jamais ils se matérialisaient vu comment tu les a fait_.» Nyéhéhéhéhé… -oui, je ne dirais rien de plus à ce sujet- Disons que le dernier jour de vacances de Kira va être… sportif. Et non, Shun va rester au Seireitei -aller dans le Rukongai? ça va pas, ça pourrirai sa manucure!), **Lussynlight** (MERCI POUR TON AIIIIIIDE!) (et oui, Kira finira en couple…) et **Ialka-Yuika **(le gosse? oh, j'l'ai filé à Bélial pour qu'il joue avec… il s'en sert de balle de foot, c'est cool) (VENGEAAAAANCE!).

Pitit message à **Zeri **: Londres, c'est COOL *^* Et j'ai commencé à répondre à ton MP! Mais je sens que ça va prendre du temps… (j'réfléchis à un machin pour Black, ça va partir en sucettes…)

Sinon, je fais toujours ce que je peux pour continue à poster c'est assez galère (haha, vous plaignez même pas… *refuse de songer au retard qu'elle inflige à ses lecteurs du **Regard de l'Aveugle*** *a trop honte*) Au fait… les trottinettes sont des armes dangereuses. Sérieux. Ça fait hyper mal en fait. Vie de meeeeerde…

.

**Discalibur** **Bleach** appartient à Tite Kubo. Pas à Benitsuki Tora. Benitsuki Tora boude. Benitsuki Tora attaque Lucifer avec les kiwis pas mûrs que les gens lui ont lancé. Benitsuki Tora contente.

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 23. <em>Hiii, des méchants!<em>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_ Kensei Mugurama, grand marché du 70ème district, juste avant que son boulet de vice-capitaine ne rencontre son vice-capitaine Kira Izuru, Apocalypse moins 25 minutes._

_._

- Enkei qu'ça s'appelle… C'est v'là loin d'chez nous mais y'a des… des genres de rumeurs, v'voyez…?

Ah non, désolé, je ne vois pas. Si je vous pose la question, ce n'est pas par pure politesse. Abruti. J'adore le Rukongai. Ces gens si ouverts et pas du tout méfiants, leurs milles échoppes aux tarifs tous plus suspects les uns que les autres (de même que leurs produits en fait), leur quotient intellectuel frôlant l'indécence… Sans un mot, je hoche de la tête pour faire comprendre au commerçant en face de moi qu'il peut continuer son histoire. Nous sommes arrivés ici aux alentours de midi et quand je dis nous, je parle bien évidemment de moi et de cet emmerd… ce boulet de Shuuhei Hisagi.

_ - Kenseiiii… t'es méchaaaant…!_

Non, pas du tout.

_- __Bouh, Kensei il est méchant! Tu es trop cruel avec ce pauvre Hisagi._

Je te signale qu'il _bavait _sur le dernier rapport d'enquête.

- _C'était mignon, non?_

Non.

_ - Mais-euh… _

Au fait, je peux savoir pourquoi tu le défends Tachi?

À peine ai-je posé cette question que j'entends mon zanpakuto se remettre à sautiller un peu partout dans mon monde intérieur. Un de ces quatre, elle va me coller une migraine pas possible à gambader gaiement comme ça, clair et net.

_- Je l'aime bien. _

Ha. Je vois pas comment tu fais mais bon.

-_Je le trouve mignon._

Tachi, je fais en rigolant doucement, amusé, tu trouves TOUT mignon. Perso, je n'ai jamais songé que des cicatrices et des tatouages rendaient quelqu'un de mignon. Vous imaginez une peluche avec sa gueule? Offrez ça à un gamin et vous pouvez être sûrs de le traumatiser à vie, 20 ans de psychanalyse au bas mot.

_ - Tu exagèèèères!_ me fait sa voix de toute jeune fille.

Si peu, si peu…

_- Mais tu ne le trouves pas moche, siiiiiii? _lâche t-elle avec limite des sanglots dans la voix.

Je n'ai pas dit ça! je réponds précipitamment, sentant venir une énième crise de larmes.

_- Alors tu le trouves mignon._ me réplique t-elle aussitôt, toute contente de son raisonnement archi-logique.

Si tu veux… je grommelle, en espérant de toutes mes forces qu'elle change de sujet. Oui non parce que papoter avec ma sur-émotive de zanpakuto des «charmes» (grosse blague) du gosse qui me sert de vice-capitaine… J'ai autre chose à faire quoi.

_ - Je pourrais lui faire un câliiiin…?_ me demande t-elle soudain de sa petite voix, toute anxieuse de la réponse que je pourrais lui donner.

Nan!

Clair, net et précis.

Hors de question que MA Tachi fasse un câlin à l'autre andouille!

_ - Mais tu m'as même pas fait de câlin depuis qu'on est partis du Seireiteiiiii…_ chouine t-elle.

Tachi, c'est normal, je suis en train de travailler là.

- _Tu poses des questions à un marchand de fruits et légumes qui pue la sueur. _réplique t-elle boudeuse.

Eh bien, cela fait partie de mon travail, je dois en apprendre le plus possible avant de mettre la main sur cette menace. Connais ton ennemi, tu te rappelles? Et je te ferais un câlin dès que j'aurais le temps, je te l'ai déjà promis. Je ne t'oublierais pas, tu le sais n'est-ce pas…?

_- Voui…_

Et arrête de te mordiller les doigts.

_- D'accord…__ Mais j'ai plus de nougaaaat… _

Je t'en achèterais quand on rentrera, ça aussi je te l'ai déjà dit. Enfin bref, pour l'instant, c'est la phase de recherche, d'enquête.

_ - __Je sais! Je sais! Moi, moi! Je sais! _pépie t-elle toute contente, la main en l'air.

Je soupire, amusé. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

_ - __Alors, alors! Eh bien comme dans les districts au dessus du numéro 65 n'ont pas de journals… _commence t-elle à réciter avec un immense sourire avant que je ne la corrige.

Des journaux Tachi, des journaux je fais avec un petit sourire en coin.

- _D'accord, d'accoooord! _me répond elle, pas vexée pour deux sous. _La seule source d'information sont ces marchands qui se déplacent de district en district. Voilà! Alors, alors, j'ai raisoooon?_

Exact! je rigole doucement. En vérité, il y a bel et bien des réseaux d'information dans le Rukongai, et même très efficaces.

- _C'est quoiiiii?_

On appelle ça les réseaux mafieux, Tachi.

_- __Hiiii! Des méchants!_

Euh… oui, si tu veux. Disons que je ne vais pas aller leur poser de questions. Pas si ce marchand de légume daigne me répondre en tout cas. Et pour l'instant, il fixe ostensiblement un lot monstrueux de pastèques. Même pas mûres en plus.

_ - __Tu crois qu'il a faim? _me demande la voix enfantine un peu tremblotante de Tachi, toujours pas remise du coup de la mafia.

Je l'adore, je vous jure. Mais parfois je me demande comment ça se fait que mon zanpakuto soit aussi… naïf.

- _Tu m'aimes paaaaas! _s'exclame t-elle aussitôt, archi catastrophée. _Kensei il m'aime paaaaas!_

Courage.

Mais non Tachi, tu sais que je t'aime. N'est-ce pas que tu le sais?

- _Mais oui, mais oui, mais tu dis que j'suis naïïïïïve… _chouine t-elle.

Eh, arrête de mordiller tes doigts…

_ - Mais…__ mais… bouhouhouhou!_

Tachi, arrête de pleurer s'il-te-plaît, ce n'est pas un défaut…

_ - __C'est vrai?! _demande t-elle en se redressant aussitôt. _Ouaaiiiiiiis! _jubile t-elle en sautant partout avec une énergie décuplée.

Oh mon pauvre petit crâne… Toujours face à moi, j'ai l'impression que ce fichu marchand va lâcher une déclaration d'amour passionnée à ses pastèques vu la tête de shooté qu'il fait en les regardant. Ça serait marrant à voir tiens… J'ai bien envie de le frapper violemment pour qu'il me réponde là, tout de suite. C'est que j'ai autre chose à faire, merci bien.

- Je vous écoute… je lâche en me contrôlant du mieux que je peux pour ne pas le chopper par le col et lui éclater une de ses pastèques chéries dans la tête.

Et là, ce conn… cet honnête marchand me répond :

- Ce sont de belles pastèques, vraiment…

De quoi?! Je suis tombé sur un pastèquophile, c'est ça? C'est quoi ce délire? J'vais lui en carrer une dans les fesses, on verra si il n'a pas autre chose à me dire!

- Pas chères en plus… continue t-il, le regard toujours fixé sur ses fichus fruits.

Et soudain, je comprends. Non, cet homme n'a pas des penchants sexuels à base de fruits ronds et rouge carrément flippants, loin de là. Ce qu'il est en train de me dire, c'est que oui, il a bien des renseignements à me donner. Mais que pour ça, il faut que je le paye en achetant ces satanées pastèques.

_ - __Ha d'accooooord…_ lâche Tachikaze avec l'air de Newton venant de découvrir pourquoi une pomme kamikaze vient de lui tomber sur le coin de la figure.

Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais d'un demi quintal de pastèques moi, sans blague?!

_ - Pis j'aime pas les pastèques. Comme toi._

Paaaaaaaarfait! Comme ça la question est réglée!

- Ah oui… effectivement, très belles. je lâche avant d'enrouler mes doigts le long de la garde de Tachi qui se met à couiner de bonheur. C'est comme mon sabre, vous voyez… Très belle arme. Et un acier très… tranchant.

Et histoire qu'il comprenne bien où je veux en venir, je tire doucement mon zanpakuto hors de son fourreau de laque sombre. Aussitôt, la lame capte un rayon du soleil et se met à à briller d'un éclat nouveau tel un mauvais présage.

C'est marrant, le marchand est en train de devenir violet.

- _Haha! _lâche victorieusement Tachikaze, super fière de l'effet qu'elle provoque.

Du calme ma belle, du calme. D'un seul geste du poignet, je rengaine mon sabre en un claquement sec.

- Je suppose que nous pouvons discuter maintenant? je demande négligemment avec un de mes grands -et fameux- sourires carnassiers.

.

.

- La Bête Changeforme, vous dites?

Bah purée, si il commence par répéter tout ce que je dis, on est pas sortis de l'auberge.

- _Mais on n'y est pas entrés!_

C'est une expression Tachikaze… je soupire.

- Oui, je finis par répondre à l'autre boulet -et vive la sobriété. De tous ceux que j'ai interro… à qui j'ai parlé, aucun ne l'a réellement vue de ses propres yeux. Tout ce qu'on a, c'est un bon paquet de récits et de rumeurs sur cette créature.

- Bah une légende quoi…

Je le foudroie du regard.

_- Kensei, t'es pas gentiiiil! Regarde comme il est mignon!_

Il a une tête de débile, oui.

- Pas du tout. je réplique en grommelant vaguement. Ou tout du moins, il y a une base réelle à celle-ci.

- Comme pour la plupart des mythes, remarquez… fait-il observer tout en continuant à me suivre à travers ce marché qui remplirait aisément trois quatre terrains de foot direction le 80ème district nord.

- Oui mais là il y a bel et bien eut quasi destruction de ce village, ce fameux Enkei. Même si apparemment ils vivent presque en totale autarcie, des commerçants ont eut quelques contacts avec ses habitants : lorsque le village s'est créé et lorsqu'ils ont eut besoin de survivre après cette attaque qui les a à moitié décimés; ils ne pouvaient donc plus subvenir eux mêmes à leurs propres besoins.

- Un hollow peut-être?

Il a des neurones ou…?

- Tu m'expliques ce qu'irait foutre un hollow dans ce bled? Doit pas y avoir deux âmes de potables là-bas! Et puis, les infrastructures en elles-mêmes n'ont pas été spécialement détruites d'après les dires d'un des marchands. Ce qui aurait été le cas en cas d'attaque de hollow! Ce n'est pas les bâtiments qui ont été touchés…

- Les habitants se font massacrer…

- C'est bien, pour une fois t'as suivit… je marmonne sombrement.

À peine ai-je finis ma phrase que je le vois se renfrogner, comme si j'avais heurté sa sensibilité ou je ne sais quoi. Pas quelque chose de flagrant, non c'est assez discret, à peine perceptible en fait. Mais je me rends bien compte que ce que je viens de lui dire l'a froissé. J'aurais pas dû lui dire ça comme ça…

_- C'était pas très gentil…_ me fait la voix douce et ronde de Tachikaze.

Ouais, je sais. je grogne vaguement.

- _Offre lui du nougat!_

Amusé par son enthousiasme enfantin, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en coin, attendri. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit l'idée du siècle…

_ - __Tout le monde aime le nougat._ lâche t-elle sur un ton docte archi-catégorique.

- Enfin bref! je fais d'une voix forte pour couper court à ce silence gênant. Un hollow affamé aurait transformé le village en pâté, le rasant d or nous savons que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est pour ça que je trouve la piste du «monstre» intéressante.

- Un monstre mythique dans le Rukongai dont on n'entendrait parler que maintenant, vous trouvez ça plausible vous?

Bonne objection.

_- __Ha! Tu vois qu'il est mignon!_

…

Va vraiment falloir qu'on revoit ta définition du mot «mignon» un de ces jours.

- Mmm, non, pas vraiment. je réponds à Hisagi. Mais il y a beaucoup de légendes qui circulent sur les créatures peuplant les Montagnes qui encerclent la Soul Society et…

- Suuuuuper flippantes d'ailleurs.

Ça par contre, on en avait rien à faire.

_- __Pas mignon._

- … Donc à mon avis, ils ont utilisé ce terme de «Bête» pour parler d'un homme, voire d'un groupe d'hommes, au comportement violent, bestial.

- Effectivement, ça se tient.

Un peu mon neveu que ça se tient. Je n'ai pas dirigé la 9ème division pendant des années juste parce que je passais bien sur les calendriers du Gotei 13.

_- __Kensei c'est le plus fort d'abord!_

- Alors cette menace, ça serait un genre de… de groupe de brigands?

- Mmm… N'oublions pas les huge hollows qui se font dézinguer à tout va. Si ce sont bel et bien des hommes qui sont derrière tout ça, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas leurs motivations. Qui attaquerait un huge hollow? À part avec une formation de shinigami, et encore, c'est du suicide. C'est aussi ça qui m'inquiète.

- Ah… fait-il simplement -intervention du siècle.

Puis il se tait et réfléchit quelques instants alors que nous continuons notre chemin pour sortir de ce marché.

- Ou alors… commence t-il avec les sourcils froncés, y'a un loup garou affamé dans ce district qui a pété une durite lors de la dernière pleine-lune.

…

Je m'arrête net. Surpris, il s'arrête à son tour et me regarde avec l'air de dire «bah quoi? j'ai dit quelque chose de débile?».

- Tu veux une baffe? je lâche.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ouais, ouais, je sais, c'était court… Pas taper, z'avez un chapitre, c'est déjà énorme (si si). En plus, je déteste ce chapitre… Gnnn! Enfin, la semaine prochaine, la fin de celui-ci et après… *roulements de tambour*…. On retrouve Beni et Kira pour l'Apocalypse dans un chapitre baptisé <span><strong>GÉRONIMOOOOO!<strong> (que je couperais probablement sinon vous l'aurez pas avant fin août… *se lamente*)

J'aime beaucoup la phrase de fin... Uhuh. *sourire débile* Enfin, retenez bien cette histoire de loup garou ^^

.

**Prochain chapitre : Chapitre 24. _Nougat, nougat, nougat… NOUGAT!_**

.

Pour laisser une review / encourager l'auteur qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps pour continuer à poster cette fic / trouver étonnant que Shuuhei ne se soit pas fait victimiser PLUS que ça / brûler une trottinette en hommage à Lucifer / RÉCLAMER DU NOUGAAAAT, le bouton est juste en dessous!


	25. Nougat, nougat, nougat NOUGAT!

JE VOUS ZAIME-EUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!

-Commencer un chapitre par une déclaration d'amour, ça fait de mal à personne… Tu crois quoi qu'en étant lèche botte ils en oublieront de te balancer des pastèques pas mûres dans la tronche à cause de ton retard?

J'te signale que je fais ce que je veux. Et au fait… *regard menaçant* Depuis quand tu me parles comme ça toi!? *prise de kung-fu d'une rare violence sur la personne du Maître des Enfers*

-BOBOOOO!

*décès du Maître des Enfers dans un vague râle d'agonie*

-J'eeeeemmmmmeeeeeerrrrrrrrddddddde l'Humanitééééé… rrrrrrraaaaaaaah…

Je disais donc!  
>Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard… pour un demi chapitre en plus (c'est ça ou pas de chapitre en même temps). MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS ME TAIRE PLUS LONGTEMPS, VOUS PÉTEZ TOUT, VOUS DÉCHIREZ VOS RACES COMME C'EST PAS PERMIIIIIIIS!<p>

*se met à courir partout les bras en l'air en hurlant comme un porc qu'on égorge*

*couvert de poussière et de sang, Lucifer se remet debout en tapotant ses fringues -nan parce que z'êtes sympa mais ça tache ses conneries*

-Elle est comme ça depuis… Bah depuis qu'elle a vu que **Feu et Foudre** a dépassé les 160 reviews. Elle hurle, chiale, fracasse tout sur son passage depuis...

160 REVIEWS, C'EST JUSTE... GNAAAAH, COMMENT VOUS PÉTEZ TOUT! RAH PUTAIN COMMENT JE VOUS AIME, Z'ÊTES ABSOLUMENT GÉNIAUX, ÇA ENVOIE DU PATÉ OUZBÈQUE PUTAIN! ÇA ME MOTIVE À FOOOOOND! MERCIIIIII!

-C'est horrible… J'en peux pluuus… *Lucifer se retient de chialer parce que putain, ça la foutrait mal* *n'empêche qu'il a bien envie là* *surtout que la première chose que l'humaine a trouvée pour fêter ça, c'est de lui exploser la face à coup de bazooka dans les fesses* HUMANITÉ DE MERDE!

*Lucifer retourne torturer des âmes pour se défouler* *putain, ÇA VA CHIER*

Sinon, une question de **Taraimpératrice** "_T__u es courant qu'un zanpakuto est forgé a partir d'une partie de l'âme du shinigami auquel il appartient? Tu imagines Kensei comme __ç__a?!_" Alors, SUPER QUESTION! Qui mérite éclaircissements! Je suis parfaitement au courant que chaque zanpakuto est un azauchi (un esprit quoi) qui se matérialise dans le sabre en fonction de son possesseur donc que oui, ils correspondent au shinigami. Après, on peut les voir comme un "double" du shinigami mais je ne trouve pas ça le plus intéressant. Du coup, j'ai plutôt tendance à les comparer, comme une "part" du shinigami… Disons qu'ils n'ont pas la même personnalité exacte mais qu'ils sont complémentaires… Tachikaze n'est pas Kensei, mais seulement un aspect possible de son être. En fait, même si il est toujours grognon, je le vois vraiment avec un petit côté papa/grand frère un peu gaga… (ceci n'est que mon humble avis de fanficeuse hors de contrôle et complètement atteinte). Pis je dois avouer que lui avoir collé Tachi m'a bien éclaté…(bah, ça serais moins rigolo eh!)

C'est vrai que Kensei n'est pas hyper développé dans le manga (là où j'en suis quoi, c'est-à-dire avec les sorties papier France) alors j'avais un peu peur que vous n'accrochiez pas à ma vision des choses (même si elle me paraît carrément crédible, on sait jamais) (ouais, j'le vois vraiment comme ça... peut être flippant quand il veut un truc lui)

Et pour ce chapitre, merci à vous, à vous qui me lisez et qui continuez à me donner votre avis, bordel je vous aime les gens! **Yuni Stark** (v'là le poney cannibale… fais gaffe il mord), **Taraimpératrice** (voui, me suis bien amusée avec le perso de Tachi…rigoloooo!), **Ialka-Yuika** (mais faut que je garde Shuuhei en vie, qui que je vais victimiser moi sinon?!), **Alcis** (oh mon Dieu cette annexe… m'en suis toujours pas remise! *glousse comme une débile*), **Loupiote** (l'Apocalypse arrive, patience, patieeeence…), **Ptit Laiko** (uhuh, moi aussi j't'aime)!

Ainsi que **C3RISE! **Yup, je sais, j'ai craqué mon slip pour Kensei… En même temps, pour supporter Mashiro comme ça (et la protéger… ah, cette scène avec Wonderwice… *bave parce que Kensei, bah il a trop la putain de classe*), je le vois bien en grand frère un peu gâteux… du coup, avec Tachiiii… (ça va, j'ai pas trop pété son image de pure badassitude XD?)

Et **Drack**! Pourquoi tant de haine envers Shuuhei…? Uhuh, y'aura TOUT un chapitre sur ce sujet, ça ne vient pas non plus de nulle part (enfin, de mon cerveau sadique quoi). Vous verrez ça... Hem, Toshiro...? Bah, c't'à-dire queeee... *essaye de siffloter innocemment tandis que Lucifer se fout de sa gueule dans les grandes largeurs* *lancer d'haltères dans la gueule de Lulu-le-naze* Bon, bon, flippe pas, je lui en ai pas trop foutu sur la gueule. (justeunpeupasbeaucouppromis!) Rangiku... bah en fait, pareil. (euh quoique... nan parce que je l'ai casée avec **BIIIIP!** et bordel, je sais même pas d'où ça sort, c'est juste du putain de WTF... et Haineko? oh, Haineko... *glousse comme une débile*) Haha, contente que Tachi te plaise...! Ouhlà, nan, pas pédophile... J'vois un peu leur relation comme grand frère / petite sœur à la ramasse, ou un truc dans le genre (mais ouais, vaux mieux pour son image de capitaine badass qu'on l'apprenne pas XD)

Petite précision importante, un pal c'est… euh, comment vous expliquer? Vous voyez ce que c'est, être empalé? Bah la pic à brochettes qu'on enfonce dans les fesses de l'empalé et qui ressort par sa gorge, c'est ce qu'on appelle un pal. Une pic à brochette de la Mort qui Tue super aiguisée quoi.

M'enfin, sinon, je déteste ce chapitre… (enfin, ce deuxième bout de chapitre quoi)

.

**Discalibur **Shuuhei et Kensei ne m'appartiennent pas du tout, je m'éclate juste à les victimiser comme une pure sociopathe hors de contrôle, ils appartiennent à l'univers de **Bleach** créé par Tite Kubo (heureusement que ce n'est pas à moi en fait… parce que putain ils prendraient cher)

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 24. <strong>_**Nougat, nougat, nougat… NOUGAT!**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Kensei Mugurama, capitaine en poste de la 9ème division, Vizard, marché bisannuel du 70ème district. Apocalypse moins 20 minutes._

_._

Je vais le frapper. Je vous jure que je vais le frapper. Un loup garou dans le Rukongai! Et puis quoi encore, le vieux pépé Yama qui est en fait une momie millénaire…?!

_- Baaaaah… C'est pas le cas? _fait malicieusement la petite voix de mon sabre dans un coin de mon esprit.

J'avoue. Manque plus que les bandelettes… Y'a déjà l'odeur de décomposition. Tandis que j'entends Tachikaze glousser de rire avec sa petite voix cristalline de gamine, je continue à avancer rapidement de mon pas vif, limite au pas de course. C'est qu'il a réussit à m'énerver l'autre empaffé avec son loup-garou à la c… loup-garou de m… son put… de loup-garou… CE FICHU LOUP-GAROU!

Tout penaud, Hisagi galère comme il peut pour me suivre au milieu de ce marché bondé tout en esquivant les divers obstacles sur son chemin, à savoir pour la plupart des habitants du Rukongai. L'a qu'à se perdre tiens. En plein 70ème district ça lui fera les pieds et puis ça lui apprendra à me sortir des âneries pareilles. Mais sérieux… un loup-garou nom de Dieu! Sans blague, son poste de vice-capitaine, il l'a eut dans une pochette surprise ou quoi?! Non, je vous assure, j'en reviens pas de celle-là…

- _KENSEI! _hurle soudain la voix suraiguë de Tachikaze.

Ni une ni deux, je dégaine aussitôt mon sabre dans un geste ultra rapide pour me retourner brusquement et asséner de toutes mes forces le tranchant de mon arme sur celui qui ose essayer de m'attaquer dans le dos.

Et stoppe de justesse mon bras in extremis avant de décapiter violemment un mec qui vient d'avoir la peur de sa vie dans une gerbe de sang d'anthologie, de quoi repeindre votre salon en rouge écarlate d'un seul coup. Gné?

Le mec en question, un pauvre confiseur dont le cœur vient de faire trois fois le tour du monde en hurlant comme un fou les bras en l'air, manque à moitié de s'évanouir devant ce sabre aiguisé à deux doigts de sa jugulaire. C'est marrant mais je le comprends. Faut dire que dès qu'on parle de combat, je suis _plutôt_ du genre efficace (je ne l'ai pas eut dans une pochette surprise mon poste, moi!). Un confiseur hein…

Tachikazeeeee… je grogne mentalement en comprenant qu'il n'y avait absolument AUCUN danger et que je viens de traumatiser une demi-dizaine d'habitants du Rukongai pour rien du tout. Enfin si, pour quelque chose… pour du NOUGAT. Pis j'ai aussi terrorisé Hisagi qui a fait un bond e trois mètres de haut digne d'un marsupilami surcaféiné qui n'a pas eut sa dose quotidienne. Super, vraiment super. Me manquait plus que ça tiens…

- _Nougat, nougat, nougat, nougat, nougat…!_

Encore mieux, mon sabre a pété une durite. Et elle bondille partout. Encore. Vie de merde. Je vais vraiment chopper la migraine du siècle si ça continue comme ça, je ne vous explique même pas ma consommation future d'aspirine… de quoi relancer le secteur économique pharmaceutique à moi tout seul. Oh purée que ça commence à me les briser!

En me retenant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas détruire un truc, quelque chose, une table, l'étal devant moi, un mur, Hisagi, j'en sais rien, je rengaine Tachikaze d'un coup sec. Je sens que si par le plus grand des hasards on croise un hollow sur notre chemin vers Enkei, je vais en faire de la purée pour clebs grabataire. Oui, j'ai besoin de me défouler. Et non, je ne suis pas violent.

- Excusez moi… je marmonne, passablement agacé.

Bon, j'ai probablement une tête de pur psychopathe en disant ça vu que j'ai _plutôt _les nerfs alors ça ne m'étonne même pas que le marchand convulse (_convulse?! _carrément?!) une nouvelle fois.

- _Nougat, nougat, nougat, nougat…! _chantonne allègrement mon zanpakuto, complètement surexcitée avec un sourire qui fait probablement trois fois le tour de sa tête.

Je soupire un bon coup histoire de me calmer. Bon bah c'est officiel. Mon zanpakuto est une droguée au nougat.

- Z'auriez du nougat? je grogne, de mauvais poil -plus que d'habitude quoi.

- T-t-t-tout ce que vous vouleeeeeez! Mais me tuez pas, je vous en suppliiiiie! AYEZ PITIÉÉÉÉÉ!

Comme si ça avait été mon intention de le buter… Si il avait réellement été un danger pour moi comme je l'ai d'abord cru vu que le cri hystérique de l'autre accro au nougat qui m'a carrément défoncé les neurones, oui, je l'aurai décapité sur le champ. Sans hésitation. Mais là, pas du tout. C'est juste un pauvre type qui a eut le malheur de proposer du nougat sur son étal à portée du détectonougat de Tachi. Oui, mon sabre a un détectonougat. Carrément efficace en plus. C'te chance que j'ai…

- Me faites pas de maaaaal, pitiééééé! couine littéralement le gars -c'est bon, arrête de pleurer, je suis pas si flippant que ça non plus- tandis que je vide son stock de nougat.

Oui, Tachikaze n'est peut-être pas bien grande et toute fine mais dès qu'il s'agit de nougat, je ne vous explique même pas la taille de son estomac. C'est ha-llu-ci-nant.

_ - Nougat, nougat, nougat, nougat… Nougat! Nougat! Nougat!_

Du calme Tachi…

_- Nougat, nougat, nougat… NOUGAT!_

Ça y est, je l'ai perdue. Elle est partie dans un autre monde là, un monde avec des arbres en nougat et des poneys magiques à paillette. Enfin! bref! Je pose d'un geste brusque les quelques billets pour payer mon achat, attrape les sacs bourrés de cette fichue sucrerie et lance un regard noir à mon vice-capitaine qui me fixe avec un air _archi _perplexe.

- Hisagi. Shunpo.

Puis je pars d'un seul coup. Tant pis pour lui si il n'arrive pas à me suivre!

.

.

* * *

><p><em> Shuuhei Hisagi, vice-capitaine de la 9ème division claquant actuellement du fessier à un rythme olympique, 80ème district nord du Rukongai, plaine d'Enkei.<em>

_._

Bordel de chiottes, ce que je le sens pas. Mais alors, pas du tout. Du tout, du tout.

- _Bastoooon! _glousse à mes oreilles une Kazeshini sur-excitée.

Du calme toi.

- _Que je me calme?! Oh petit shinigami, ne sois pas si rabas-joie! _réplique mon zanpakuto avec un sourire immense digne d'un… d'un piranha ou d'une hyène, un genre de mix entre les deux à vrai dire.

Putain, mon sabre fait peur. Eh, je te signale qu'on approche du bled en question là… De là où on est, je peux déjà apercevoir ses murs fortifiés.

- _Bah de quoi t'as peur? C'est que des bouseux!_

Depuis quand les bouseux ont des murs fortifiés même?!

- _Couine pas. _me lâche t-elle sèchement._ Petit shinigami, arrête de flipper comme ça, t'es pathétique._

Toujours ce soutien à toute épreuve… C'est ça que j'aime chez toi tu sais?

- _Pis tu m'fais honte en plus. _grommelle t-elle vaguement en réponse, les bras croisés sur sa généreuse poitrine en une attitude boudeuse.

Merde, mais t'imagines on se retrouve devant un Kenpachi Zaraki bis?!

- _Faut toujours que tu psychothes pour que dalle. _soupire t-elle agacée.

Je psychothe pas d'abord!

- _Si peu, si peu… _ricane Kazeshini avec cette délicatesse et cette attention qui la caractérisent tant.

Devant moi, les hauts murs fortifiés d'Enkei se font de plus en plus proches au fur et à mesure que nous avançons de notre pas ferme et déterminé dicté par le capitaine à travers la plaine.

- _Au moins il flippe pas lui._

Oui bah j'te signale qu'il a aussi deux sacs bourrés de nougat accroché à la ceinture.

_ - … Ouais, c'est clair que là, il perd en badassitude. J'avoue, moi non plus j'ai pas capté le délire._

Putain il m'a foutu une de ces trouilles tout à l'heure quand il a dégainé sans prévenir au marché!

- _Pff, t'as cru qu'il allait te tuer ou quoi…? _ricane mon zanpakuto bien aimé (mais si, mais si) avec un air sarcastique.

Baaaah…

- _Oh, un Shuuhei sans neurones! Tu veux pas arrêter d'être con deux secondes ouais?!_

Roh ça va, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me buter…

- _Rah! Tu me désoles! Comme si il allait faire ça devant témoins!_

Visiblement, lui, je l'énerve.

_- Mais c'est ta faute aussi! _s'exclame t-elle agacée.

Dis, y'a un jour où tu me soutiendra?

_ - Le jour où Kira fera un strip tease devant tout le Gotei._

Tope là. Marché conclu!

- _Sans être bourré._

Et merde!

- _Nan mais blague à part Shuuhei… Reconnais que tu lui tends toi-même la batte de base-ball cloutée pour te frapper. Tu serais pas un peu maso? Ou alors, très, très, très con…?_

Vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_- __T'es arriéré mentalement parlant ou tu le fais exprès?_

Je suis pas débile, merci!

_- ET CE PUTAIN DE LOUP-GAROU, TU L'AS SORTIT DE TON CUL OU QUOI?!_

…

Gnnnni, bobo mes tympans.

- _Bien fait pour ta gueule tiens. _ricane t-elle sombrement. _Ça t'apprendra._

Ça va, ça va. Non mais sur le coup, ça m'a pas semblé si con que ça.

- _Je sais, je sais, j'suis en direct de tes pensées j'te rappelle… _se désole t-elle avec un soupir mélodramatique digne des plus grandes tragédies grecques.

Écoute, un monstre mythologique qui pète un câble…

_ - Pourquoi pas un T-Rex __rose tant qu'on y est __tant qu'on y est… _ironise t-elle avec une de ses moues méprisantes et moqueuses. _Pis les loup-garous, ça n'existe pas._

Les fantômes si. Alors pourquoi pas après tout! je marmonne sur un ton boudeur.

- …_Dis moi… _

Ouais, quoi?

_ - Tu serais pas en train d'essayer de justifier ta connerie par n'importe quel moyen là…? Nan parce que des arguments plus bidons, tu meurs… _

Oui, bon, ça va. Je me sens déjà suffisamment stupide comme ça, merci bien.

_ - Chouette, une prise de conscience!_

Je te jure, le regard qu'il m'a lancé…!

_ - Reconnais que si tu lui parles de loup-garou aussi… _

C'était pas une raison pour me demander si je voulais une baffe!

_ - T'aurais du répondre oui._

Eh, t'es de mon côté ou…?

_ - J'sais pas. Ça dépend._

J'veux changer de zanpakuto. Pis de capitaine. Pis me barrer en vacances à Bali pour glander à la plage avec des rondelles de citron entre les orteils.

Depuis que nous sommes arrivés sur cette grande plaine herbeuse agitée par le vent du 80ème district, le capitaine a préféré que nous arrêtions le shunpo, ça risquerait de faire flipper les locaux. Ce qui, vu leur imagination digne de barbares vikings hard-core en pleine invasion me paraît pas con comme idée. N'empêche que le shunpo, c'est bien pratique : nous nous déplaçons tellement vite qu'aucun brigand du Rukongai n'a pu nous tomber dessus avec la sympathique envie de nous détrousser (pis de nous égorger, tant qu'on y est, comme si ils allaient se gêner…) Manquerait plus qu'ils maîtrisent le shunpo dans le coin, on serait pas dans la merde tiens.

Kazeshini a beau se moquer de moi, cette histoire de loup-garou n'est peut-être pas _si _débile que ça. (un peu, d'accooooord…) Cela fait longtemps que j'ai quitté le Rukongai mais ce n'est pas pour autant que les légendes qui me terrifiaient enfant ont quitté mon esprit. Bien sûr, ce n'était que des fadaises pour faire peur aux gamins morveux et crasseux que nous étions alors. Il n'empêche qu'il y a des choses dans ces Montagnes que je ne réveillerai pour rien au monde.

Ça y est, nous y sommes. Enkei, le village probablement à moitié exterminé par la «menace» sur laquelle nous enquêtons. Haha. J'veux pas être iciiiiiiii…

_ - Couine pas Shuuhei._

- Tiens toi bien et laisse moi parler. me lâche à mi-voix le capitaine.

Pas de problème! Je hoche silencieusement de la tête, tout de même assez content de ne pas me retrouver devant ces murs au beau milieu du district le plus dangereux de la totalité du Rukongai tout seul et sans arme.

_ - Tu m'aimes bien hein…_

Bah pour le coup, vu que je peux plus compter sur toi que sur le capitaine… ouais. Grave.

_- __Nyahaha! Victoire!_

À ma gauche, juste un peu devant moi, Mugurama-taicho prend finalement la parole.

- Habitants d'Enkei! appelle t-il de sa voix forte et puissante qui porte facilement au-delà de leurs murs épais. Nous sommes venus en paix, à la recherche d'informations. Je suis Mugurama Kensei, capitaine de la 9ème division des Armées de protection de la Cour et voici Hisagi Shuuhei, mon vice-capitaine.

Chouette, il a dit «_mon vice-capitaine_» et pas «_l'abruti en chef qui me colle au train._»

_- Tu vois que ton cas n'est pas __**si**__ désespéré._

- Nous souhaitons nous entretenir avec Kandai, votre chef.

Groooos silence.

Oh putain j'le sens pas…

- _Uhuhuuuuh, bastoooon!_

Soudain, une tête apparaît enfin au sommet de ces murailles qui nous dominent de toute leur hauteur qui semble infranchissable. La vache, je pensais pas que c'était humainement possible de schlinguer autant… Bordel c'que ça renifle!

- _Comment il fait pour ne pas mourir d'asphyxie? C'est atroooce!_

Et vive le Rukongai! Le gars en question, l'air super réveillé se cure négligemment le nez en nous regardant d'un air torve. Il a l'air vaaaaaachement impressionné de savoir qui nous sommes dis donc. Puis finalement, une fois sa spéléologie nasale terminée, il lâche d'une voix rocailleuse :

- Eh les mecs… fait-il à l'adresse du reste des habitants derrière le mur. On a des visiteurs. Sortez les pals, je sens qu'on va se marrer!

Maman!

_ - BASTOOON!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Je trouve ce chapitre toujours aussi naze… Haha. *noie son chagrin dans de la crème glacée*<p>

Donc! À propos de ces fameuses 160 reviews… *essuie une larmichette de bonheur* Vous savez qu'à chaque chapitre posté je flippe comme une malade parce que j'ai la trouille de vous ennuyer, d'être répétitive, de ne pas vous surprendre ou de vous décevoir? (oui, je suis une flippée quand on parle de ce que j'écris) Alors forcément, de voir qu'on a atteint les 160 reviews, je vous explique pas à quel point mon cœur se fait un remake des montagnes russes, j'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage! Y'a pas quinze milles mots pour exprimer tout ça, alors, même si c'est tout con je vous le dit : MERCI! J'VOUS AIME, CONTINUEZ COMME ÇA!

Du coup, ouais, je suis en train d'étoffer l'OS qui était pour les 50 reviews (et on en est à 160, déliiiire…)

-Arrête de baver, t'en fous partout.

*bataille humaine VS. Maître des Enfers à coup de frigo dans la tronche*

Au fait, c'était **Lussynlight** qui avait raison sur le poukoi du comment kékekoi le confiseur dévalisé par Beni était aussi flippé: l'albinos qu'il évoque... bah c'est Kensei (que Kazeshini a justement surnommé l'albinos ^^) *lance une boîte de chocolat à **Luce***

Retenez bien cette histoire de shunpo aussi... Héhé ^^

Hem… Et si vous savez pas ce qu'est un marsupilami, là par contre… JE LÂCHE LUCIFER SUR VOUS!

Pour le prochain chapitre, haha, rêvez pas, il arrivera pas mercredi... Ptêt le week-end prochain. Pardoooon... *retourne voir ses pots de crème glacée*

.

**Prochain chapitre : GÉRONIMOOOOOO!**

Pour souhaiter bonne nuit à l'auteur qui a juste la tête dans le cul lorsqu'elle poste ce chapitre / faire un sacrifice à Satan pour que la parution soit plus régulière (haha… aucune chance…) («J'accepte PayPal») (J'VAIS T'MARRAVER LA FACE, CONNARD DE BOUC) / soutenir Hisagi et Kensei qui risquent d'avoir mal aux fesses / laisser une review tout simplement, le bouton est en dessous!


	26. GÉRONIMOOOOO!

Salut à tous!

Comment qu'ça va chez vous?

-MAL!

Ouhlolo, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives toi encore...?

-Y'EN A MARRE! Marre de chez marre! Enfin, c'est pas possible à la fin! Je suis Lucifer, le Tout Puissant Seigneur Infernal, le Maître Absolu des Enfers et des Damnations...

Mollo sur les majuscules quand même... *se cure négligemment le nez*

-Et LÀ! Y'a dans les reviews quelqu'un qui SUGGÈRE DE PRENDRE MA PLACE! Mais j'vais pas me laisser faire non mais oh! JE SUIS LUCIFER C'EST PAS UN HUMAIN QUI VA ME REMPLACER BORDEL DE MERDE!

Du caaaalme...

-Mouahahaha, mais c'est que ça croit être qualifié pour devenir Satan en plus! GROSSE BLAGUE! *crache une gerbe de flammes* Et ça, tu sais le faire hein? Bah nan! Et des ailes noires qui pètent la putain de classe, eh bah nan, t'as pas non plus! Et avoir à tes ordres des milliers de démons sanguinaires heiiiin? Et avoir des putain de cornes noires comme le désespoir, tu peux pas non plus!

Ouais enfin, des cornes de chèvres quoi... *hurlement indigné de Lucifer* Faites pas gaffe, il pète une durite tout seul...

Alors!

Pour ce nouveau chapitre, comme toujours je tiens à vous remercier VOUS qui me lisez et me laissez votre avis, il n'y aurait pas de fic sans vous!  
><strong>Loupiote<strong> (ouhlà ouais, vont avoir besoin de soutien ces deux là X) j'vais faire mumuuuse!), **Alcis **(euuuh, fais gaffe… Lulu est pas hyper content là « J'VAIS TOUS LES BOUFFER, CONNARDS D'HUMAINS! »), **Taraimpératrice** (mes titres sont toujours TRÈS structuré… ou presque), **C3RISE** (ouais, je détruit allègrement toute la badassitude de Kensei… j'adore ce perso et je fais mumuse avec voilà tout ^^'. Mais il aura des moments de putain de classe, no souci. Shuuhei aussi d'ailleurs… pas de souci, revoilà Beni! Tora, vous allez attendre un peu… mais vous aurez un flashback sur son passé!), **Ialka-Yuika** (nyéhéhé, j't'attends… j'te préviens, mon T-Rex a la dalle XD) et **Drack**! (en fait, j'ai déjà fait faire aux démons une statue -or 24 carats- à la gloire de mes revieweurs… Lulu l'a toujours pas digéré d'ailleurs. M'en bat les steaks… ''Ce sont MES Enfers salope! J'VAIS PAS ME LAISSER FAIRE NOM DE MOI-MÊME!'' *vague bruit de coupdeboullisation* Merci! Même po honte pour le coup du nougat… mais non, mais non, il va avoir des moments de classitude, no souci! Euuuh… pour te rassurer, Aizen va en prendre quinze fois pire dans la gueule. Ichigo aussi d'ailleurs… et pas mal d'autres. En fait, Toshiro est -relativement hein, faut pas déconner, épargné) Oh, pour Enkei, je ne te dis rien et je te laisse découvrir ça dans la suite ^^ Ouais, Kazeshini est plus couillue que son maître pour le coup… XD)

Et hop, j'en profite pour laisser un pitit message à **Zerikya,** j'ai vu qu'il y avait un nouveau chapitre et bwaaaaohigjbkygpo, j'vais reviewer promiiiiiiiis! (et péter des câbles dans les reviews, enfin, tout le toutim habituel quoi) Et prends ton temps pour reviewer, no souci ^^!

Nous retrouvons donc Beni en plein marché à deux doigts de se faire marraver la face par les Dix Connards lorsque débarque un blondinet, Kira Izuru. (KIRRRAAAAAAA!) (non, j'fais pas ma fangirl, du tout du tout)

.

**Discalibuuuuur dans ta faaaace! **(oui j'bois du café y'a quoi?! CAFÉIIINE!) Comme d'hab, y'a que la tarée viking qui est à moi (plus les Dix Connards mais ils servent à rien eux) (à part à se faire défoncer la tronche m'enfin). Kira appartient à l'univers de **Bleach **de Tite Kubo, c'est juste que je suis une sadique dans l'âme… Pardon.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25. : <span>GÉRONIMOOOOOO!<span>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Benikyogai Benitsuki, grand marché du 70ème district. Début de l'Apocalypse. Tatatatiiiin!_

_._

- Putain, il claque la race de sa grand-mère la chienne ton nom.

- Ah? Euh, merci je suppose…

- Mais de rien. je réplique avec un sourire carnassier (j'ai pris modèle sur Tora, j'vous explique même pas à quel point je suis fière du résultat) tout en fixant du regard les Dix Connards qui osent s'attaquer à Batman et Robin.

Bah oui, un super héros super badass et tout et tout ainsi que son acolyte un peu gringalet, vous pensez à qui vous? (non, pas Poutine et Medvedev bordel, vous faites peur… et arrêtez de regarder la propagande russe merde, z'avez les neurones qui fuient par les trou de nez là!). Moi en tout cas, je pense direct à Batman et Robin. Et comme il est hors de question que ce soit moi qui fasse le sous-fifre à deux balles juste bon à se faire sauver les miches par l'autre dépressif en collants moulants qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux comme déguisement qu'une chauve-souris (une CHAUVE-SOURIS bordel! venez pas me dire que Batman a pas besoin d'un psy maintenant!), eh bien moi je suis Batman et lui, bah c'est Robin.

Blondie. Mouais, pas fana de ce surnom quand même… En tout cas, son nom de famille pète tout! Kira… Yep c'est clair, ça envoie du pâte ouzbèke dans les gencives. Pas que j'aime pas le mien, Amaikoddoku. C'est celui que ma mère m'a légué, z'êtes pas tous seuls dans vos têtes ou quoi? Évidemment que je l'adore! M'enfin, ça veut dire «_douce solitude_» quand même… (c'est Maman qui l'a choisit, me demandez pas pourquoi j'en sais rien, c'était son délire…) Pis il est long. Alors ouais, Kira… JE KIFFE! À mooort…

Et lui, pour l'instant, il n'a pas l'air plus à l'aise que ça. Y'a quoi, t'aimes pas la baston? J'sais pas si il est au courant mais pas aimer le noble art du bastonnage, c'était limite une insulte pour ma mère. Ouais nan oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire, c'était carrément une offense à sa religion. Du coup, oui, c'était une manière de se suicider excellente pour masochistes hard-core.

Du coin de l'œil, je ne quitte pas sa silhouette fine. Manquerait plus qu'il m'attaque dans le dos… Ça va, hurlez pas à la vierge bande de fillettes arachnophobes, c'est que je ne tiens pas à mourir bêtement. Oui, je sais bien que pour l'instant il a l'air de mon côté mais vous m'excuserez de ne pas faire confiance à n'importe qui, surtout dans le coin. «_Si jamais un monsieur t'offre des bonbons dans la rue, tu sais ce que tu fais, hein microbe? Oui, c'est ça, tu lui crèves les yeux avec tes doigts. Pis après Maman lui arrachera les couilles._» disait ma mère, ce à quoi Sûuko rajoutait qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de lui enfoncer un bâton de dynamite allumé là où elle pensait avec un sourire à se faire pisser dessus Jack l'Éventreur lui-même.

Disons que je n'ai pas oublié dans quel monde nous vivons. Oui, c'est de la méfiance, z'êtes rigolos vous. Mais si je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui après 50 putain d'années dans le Rukongai et encore en un seul morceau, ce n'est pas pour rien. Bon, j'ai peut-être perdu un ou deux neurones en cours de route mais je vis très bien sans alors…!

Kira -puisque c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle- fixe son regard de glace sur les Dix Connards qui nous entourent (ils ne sont plus dix là les mecs… ils sont, euh… beaucoup) (très beaucoup même), scrutant le moindre de leurs mouvements et prêt à réagir au quart de tour en cas d'attaque made in gros bœufs du Rukongai, zéro neurone garanti. Ce que je ne comprend pas par contre, c'est pourquoi il n'a pas dégainé le joli sabrounet mimi tout plein qui pend à la ceinture noire enserrant son shihakusho clair et son hakama d'un bleu foncé. T'es marrant mon gars mais c'est pas juste avec tes Regards de la Mort que tu vas les stopper. D'accord, je dois bien reconnaître que ces deux yeux d'un bleu archi-pâle sont pas forcément rassurants vu la tête qu'il tire pour le moment, n'empêche que c'est loinnnn d'arriver au niveau de celui que Sûuko, malgré sa faible constitution, pouvait vous balancer dans les gencives. Pour vous donner une idée, quand elle était pas contente et qu'elle souriait, ça donnait quelque chose du genre «_Je vais te décapiter. Avec les dents. Avec TES dents._» Ouais, ouais, comme qui dirait, ça calme. Ça calme sévère même.

Tous les deux côte à côte, nous attendons que le signal des hostilités soit lancé. C'est lent. Ah si les gens, là, c'est lent. Putain nan mais c'est lent là, c'est LENT bordel, j'croyais que vous vouliez me démonter la tronche?! Mais j'vous attends bande de ptites bites! C'est que j'ai pas que ça à foutre d'attendre qu'ils nous tombent dessus à 80 comme une horde de ménagères de 50 ans se jette sur un rayon promo. J'en ai maaaaaaaaaaarre…!

- GÉRONIMOOOOOOO! je hurle brusquement d'une voix suraiguë à m'en péter les cordes vocales avant d'effectuer un des plus beaux coups de pieds sauté de l'histoire de l'Humanité.

Ma cible? La gueule de Nez Artistique. Et c'est avec un craquement sinistre d'anthologie que j'achève l'œuvre d'art nasale qu'était ce pif. À moins que ce ne soit le bruit de sa boîte crânienne qui claque… Sans attendre la réaction des autres à cette attaque subite à coup de coup de pied qui pue en plein dans la gueule (si le coup ne le met pas K.O. pour l'éternité, l'odeur, elle, s'en chargera), je replie immédiatement ma jambe avant d'envoyer une nouvelle fois mon pieds à toute vitesse, direction le bide du voisin de Nez Artistique. Bah ça loupe pas hein… le gars vomit toutes ses tripes par terre (ouh, toi, t'as bouffé kebab salade tomate oignon hier, clair et net) et je profite de cette position de faiblesse pour lui éclater la tête avec un coup de genou bien sentit qui lui pète le nez et le reste des os aussi sec. YATAAAH, SUPER BENI DANS LA PLACE! Qui, moi, une brute? Bah z'en avez mis le temps à vous en rendre compte…

Kira me jette un regard horrifié, l'air choqué de me voir étaler brusquement deux gars d'un seul coup sans préavis. Puis tout part en sucettes.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kira Izuru, vice-capitaine de la 3ème division, Apocalypse.<em>

_._

Je rêve…?!

_- Putain elle est trop cool!_

_ - _**HIIIIII! **hurle ma conscience terrifiée.

- _Silence la chochotte!_

Elle est complètement tarée…

** - ****Ça m'a l'air assez évident oui…!** couine ma conscience terrorisée tandis que Wabisuke ne cesse de se pâmer d'admiration devant cette fille.

Actuellement occupée à beugler un paquet d'insanité…

- COUP DE POING DE LA MORT QUI TUE DANS TA FACE, TÊTE DE RAT! DÉGAGE CONNARD CONSANGUIN, ET RETOURNE BAISER TON FRÈRE!

…. tout en massacrant allègrement un pauvre gars en se servant d'un autre gars pour lui taper dessus. Original comme technique.

- HORS DE MON CHEMIN BANDE DE CANCRELATS FINIS À LA PISSE DE RAT!

Et elle fait des rimes en plus… Au secours.

- _Comment elle gèèèèèère… _

Euh, elle vient d'envoyer une banane dans l'œil de quelqu'un.

-MISSILE INTERGALACTIIIIIQUE!

Alors que je n'arrive pas vraiment à croire au spectacle auquel j'assiste dans ce marché qui vient de virer au cauchemar en même pas cinq secondes tout en entendant mon zanpakuto à deux doigts de se mettre à baver et ma conscience réciter la prière la _plus rapide _que j'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie, mon œil capte soudain un mouvement un peu trop brusque à ma gauche. Tout hébété que j'étais devant une gamine qui a l'air aussi heureuse que si c'était Noël à tabasser à peu près tout ce qui a le malheur de s'approcher d'un peu trop près de ses poings et pieds meurtriers (quelqu'un a songé à lui dire qu'un concombre n'est _pas _une matraque…?), je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ce qui m'entourais moi.

À savoir une foule désormais paniquée par une bagarre monstrueuse et générale provoquée par la gamine aux côtés desquels je me suis rangé. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas trop besoin de mon aide finalement… Enfin bon, là n'est pas le problème. Non, le problème, c'est que je me suis identifié comme étant clairement du côté de cette Amaikoddoku, si je ne me trompe pas sur le nom de famille. En bref, il y a deux cibles dans leurs petits cerveaux tous mous : elle… et moi.

_- Esquive! _hurle brusquement la voix claire de Wabisuke.

La lame de couteau passe en sifflant dans les airs à quelques centimètres à peine de ma tête. Heureusement que j'ai de bons réflexes et que mon œil averti a repéré ce gars à temps. Couteau en main, l'homme, plutôt grand et massif avec un regard digne d'un footballeur décérébré (oui, je sais, pléonasme) a l'air assez déterminé à me trouer la peau. Ou à me scalper, je sens que ça va dépendre de son humeur artistique du moment.

**- ****On va tous mouriiiiir… Non, je suis trop jeune pour mourir, il fait beau, le soleil brille dans le ciel, pourquoi tant de cruauté? Pourquoi mourir et quitter ce monde merveilleux par un si beau jour?**

Tu seras gentille de ne pas m'enterrer tout de suite, merci.

- _Vas-y Izuru, bute-le!_

Non plus. Je suis un shinigami, pas un assassin. D'un geste vif du thorax, j'esquive un nouveau coup de couteau forcené. Agacé que le gars s'entête ainsi à vouloir me transformer en jambon, j'attrape d'un seul coup son poignet et d'une vive torsion de la main, je le force à lâcher son arme avant d'abattre le tranchant de mon autre main sur un point bien précis de son cou, ce qui l'assomme net. Je ne suis pas un jambon, merci.

**- ****Tout est bon dans le cochon.**

_- … Gné? _buggue Wabisuke.

… D'accooooord, on va juste dire que l'effet de la trouille sur ma conscience est assez dérangeant.

_- __Eh la vieille coincée du rectum… __Je rêve ou tu viens de traiter MON Izuru de jambon __là!__?_

**- Nous allons tous mourir vil gueux, là n'est pas la question.**

_- J'vais te bouffer en barbec', clair et net._

À peine viens-je de mettre hors d'état de nuire mon premier agresseur qu'un autre homme me saute aussitôt dessus, et pas pour me faire un câlin. Retenant un léger soupir, j'attrape le col ainsi qu'une des manches du gars en question et l'envoie d'un seul coup valser à travers les airs d'une seule prise bien placée. Vous serez sympathiques de ne pas me sous-estimer, merci. Je sais que je ne porte pas mon uniforme à l'instant présent mais je suis shinigami. Alors ce ne sont pas quelques âmes de ce niveau qui vont me mettre en difficulté.

_- __Euh, j'voudrais pas te stopper dans ton élan de pure badassitude intergalactique __là__mais ils sont quand même assez nombreux…_

Je ne te dégainerai pas Wabisuke.

- _Mais pourkwaaa!_

Parce qu'il est absolument hors de question que j'attaque ces gens avec mon zanpakuto. Ils ne sont pas des adversaires devant périr sur le fil de ta lame, juste des citoyens de la Soul Society paniqués. Bas de plafond, certes, mais des citoyens comme les autres.

- _Mais-euuuh…_

Non négociable.

_- Pff…__! Rabat-joie! _grommelle mon sabre en croisant les bras sur son torse menu et tatoué avec un air vexé.

Par contre, je risque effectivement d'avoir du mal…

- LE PREMIER QUI M'APPROCHE, J'LE BOUFFE! TOUT CRU! GNAP! GNAP! hurle l'autre déglinguée à pleins poumons avant de faire claquer ses dents dans l'air comme un requin tigre se tapant la fringale du siècle.

**- ****Notre Père qui êtes aux cieux, le Tout Puissant, le Tout Miséricordieux, que votre nom soit sanctifié…**

Y'a même pas une minute, c'était un simple marché grouillant de monde. Maintenant, c'est Bagdad. Je crois que je me répète un peu mais… «au secours».

Soudain, un individu, plus rapide que les autres parvient à me surprendre, abattant sur moi à toute vitesse un… oui, oui, c'est bien ce que je vois, un tronc d'arbre (un _tronc d'arbre?! _quelqu'un pourrait leur apprendre à ne pas se servir de tout et n'importe quoi comme armes, surtout n'importe quoi, ça devient urgent là). Surpris car n'ayant a_bsolument _rien vu venir, j'écarquille grand les yeux. Oui, je sais, il y a plus efficace mais… c'est qu'il est pas petit ce tronc d'arbre. Et qu'il est en train de s'abattre sur moi. Je sens que le choc va être douloureux pour ma pomme là quand même. Hors de question d'utiliser le shunpo avec une foule pareille, pas touche non plus à mon sabre… Et merde!

**-****J'VEUX PAS MOURIR!**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ce que j'aime chez Beni, c'est cette délicatesse et cette diplomatie... Ce lyrisme aussi. *air rêveur*<p>

Alors! Medvedev est l'ancien président de Russie et ex-Premier ministre de Poutine (ouais, ils font très duo…). Et en fait j'aime bien Robin… (les trois *^*!) (et je craque total sur Nightwing en fait) (ouais, je sais que pour ceux qui ne lisent AUCUN comics je suis en train de parler ouzbèque là, nyahaha)  
>Pour la prière que lâche la conscience de Kira… J'l'ai inventée. Quoi, j'y connais rien en religion! J'ai juste ressorti des trucs que j'avais déjà entendu dans des films mais il est fort probable que ça soit un ramassis de conneries en fait… M'enbatlessteaksd'abord. Faiscquej'veux.<br>Et non j'ai pas honte d'avoir comparé Kira à un jambon. Me demandez pas d'où ça sort par contre, j'en sais rien... O.O

Eh, **Zeri**, j'ai évité le catalogue Ikéa ou pas…? (rien à faire, j'aime pas ce chapiiiiitre!) (ouais, celui là aussi… vie de chiotte)

J'ai eut un peu de mal à trouver où couper cette saleté de chapitre du coup... ouais, ça risque de faire un peu bizarre quand même.

Et ça y est! Le dernier chapitre du **Regard de** **l'Aveugle** est sortit! YES! *fière d'elle*

.

**Prochain chapitre : Chapitre 26. LE MELON CONTRE-ATTAQUE!**

.

Pour se foutre de la gueule de l'auteur vu les titres des chapitres (j'ai même pas honte j'vous jure) / laisser une review tout simplement / ouvrir des paris sur les chances de survie de Kira en milieu hostile / encourager Lulu à reprendre sa badassitude de Maître des Enfers / encourager l'auteur à lui coller un coup de boule pour se calmer, le bouton est juste en dessous!


	27. LE MELON CONTRE-ATTAQUE!

JESAISRETARDPASTAPERCALINCOLLECTIFJEVOUSAIMENOUVEAUCHAPITRE!

-T'as fumé ou...?

Toi, silence... *cernes monstrueeeeuses*

C'est moi ou les titres de chapitres partent de plus en plus en sucette...?

Bon.  
>Etttttttt... Je crois qu'il faut que je me calme un peu, notamment avec Shuuhei. Oui, oui, c'est drôle de le victimiser mais, comme plusieurs d'entre vous l'ont fait remarquer, je m'approche quand même BEAUCOUP TROP de l'OOC (voire je suis carrément dedans quoi) (*pleure*) (*Lucifer se marre*) (*Lucifer décède*). Donc! Plusieurs choses! Primo... PARDON. J'ai tendance à partir pas mal en sucettes mais ce n'est pas une raison... <strong><span>Feu et Foudre<span>** est une fic qui mêle le totalement loufoque (nan mais la cervelle de Beni quoi...) et du plus sombre (le prologue par exemple) et l'équilibre n'est pas forcément facile à tenir (voire carrément galère par moments) Mais ça n'excuse rien et j'ai envie de me coller des tartes alors pardon... Promis, je vais essayer de rectifier le tir! Deuxio... Je me suis passé les mains à la cascade à magma de notre Lulu national histoire de pas recommencer.  
>-Ça fait mal...?<p>

*jette un regard à ses mains à moitié fondues*  
>Mmm... Ça picote.<br>-Cool. *ricane comme un con*

184 reviews... Vous pétez vos races de sa grand mère la chienne. Promis, pour les 200 reviews, je vous pond un Hors-série de la MoooOOOOooooort! Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews et votre soutien continuel, **Tara** (SAUCISSOOOOON!),** Yuni-Stark** (Beni est un poète incompris) **Luce** (eh bien, ils vont tous terminer à l'asile passque leur zanpakuto les aura rendus barges... ^^),** ZERIKYAAAAAAAA** (ANYANYANYANYAAAAAA ZERIIIIIII KEUPINEEEEEEEE!) (blague à part, -WÉÉÉÉÉÉ!- j'adore tes reviews... faut que t'arrête de lire dans ma tête aussi, tu repères trop de trucs-euh!) ('BLACK! MARY ME!") (...c'est la fin du monde...),** Loupiote** (Kira n'est qu'au tout début de ses emmerdes... nyéhéhé),** Alcis** ('''Vous voulez la guerre? VOUS L'AUREZ!'' *Lucifer se fait assommer par un éléphant en rut*),** P'tit Laiko** (un flash-back de Sûuko et Kaede arrive, promis!),** Ialka **(mais siiiii, il va s'en sortir) ...! Et on dit coucou à la nouvelle revieweuse, **Hyoki-sama** (STAR TREEEEEEEK! ''Arrête de baver...'' Po ma faute, c'est Star Trek *frappe Lucifer, juste pour le fun)  
><strong>Drack<strong> Voui, voui, voui un tronc d'arbre. (bah quoi? ça aurait pu être pire! genre, je sais pas moi, un chameau...) Nan, moi je vais pas l'appeler Dépressif  
><strong>C3RISE <strong>pourquoi...? Eh bien... Parce que j'ai pas de cerveau et que je m'éclate toute seule? Pardon... U.U'

.

**Discalibuuuuur Bleach** est pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo. *intense moment de réflexion* Ramenez moi deux tonnes de cookie pour noyer mon chagrin. Une tonne, ça va pas être assez.

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 26. LE MELON CONTRE-ATTAQUE!<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_ Benikyogai Benitsuki, mode baston enclenché, quelques instants auparavant._

_._

Nom de Dieu de bordel de merde de nique sa race de sa p'tite maman la salope c'que j'adore ça. Me battre. Me battre, me battre, me battre. Non, rien à faire, il n'y a définitivement rien de mieux dans ce monde sans grand intérêt.

L'adrénaline pulse dans mes veines à chaque battement effréné de mon cœur bien au chaud dans ma cage thoracique et innerve la totalité de mon corps, le dopant comme c'est pas permis. Chacun des mouvements de mes adversaires se décompose dans mon esprit sans que j'ai même besoin d'y réfléchir. Je ne réfléchis plus, je perçois. La logique des corps, la logique des coups qui s'enchaînent… Tout cela est si simple à comprendre lorsqu'on sait se battre et que l'on a acquis de l'expérience. Tellement facile à décrypter…

La mienne, je la dois personnellement à ma mère, que ce soit de ce qu'elle me racontait, de ce qu'elle m'a enseigné ou tout simplement de ce que je voyais de ses bastons épiques quand elle m'emmenait avec elle faire la tournée des bars. Oui, quand une baston commence avec un tire bouchon dans la narine de l'adversaire et se termine avec le bar rasé totalement, on appelle ça une baston épique. Ou baston Amaikoddokuesque, mais c'est un peu long. Bon, j'avais quelque chose dans les trois ans et quelques alors je carburai aux petits pots pour bébés et elle, elle fonctionnait bière à plein régime. N'empêche que c'était cool.

C'était quelque chose de la voir se battre quand même. Ça, c'est un truc que je ne pourrais absolument jamais oublier, ma mère en train de se battre. Elle semblait… invincible. Elle était fière, forte, sûre d'elle-même… Absolument incroyable. Je me rappelle parfaitement de l'expression qu'elle affichait toujours dans ses moments là. Ses beaux yeux sombres se mettaient à pétiller de bonheur et de malice comme une gamine qui viendrait de découvrir là où ses parents planquent les pots de confiture et un sourire fin étirait ses lèvres. Ce n'était jamais comme moi, c'est-à-dire avec un sourire de requin tigre affamé qui me dévore la moitié du visage, non elle c'était un sourire simple, sans même montrer les dents. Il étirait ses lèvres en les pinçant à moitié, comme si elle se retenait de hurler de rire à pleine gorge comme une possédée.

Chacun de ses mouvements était parfaitement maîtrisé, meurtrier et précis. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait et ça se voyait. Elle n'avait jamais peur et avait une pleine confiance en ses capacités. Et vu sa façon de troncher tout ce qui bougeait, ce n'était pas de l'excès de confiance. «_Se croire mauvais microbe, c'est pas être réaliste. C'est se détruire à petit feu. Ne te vante pas… De toutes façons, ceux qui se la racontent le plus sont la plupart du temps ceux qui sont le moins capables d'assumer ce qu'ils racontent m'enfin bref. Ne te vante pas mais soit honnête avec toi même. Je ne te dis pas de ne pas bluffer, au contraire. C'que je veux dire moustique, c'est que tu dois être consciente de ce que tu es capable de faire. Et ne te rabaisse jamais. Jamais, t'entends? Tu t'en fous des autres. Tu es toi. Et __t'__es géniale, __quoi que les autres en disent__, capiche microbe? _» Elle se mouvait dans les airs, bondissant un peu partout sans problème, avec une grâce incroyable malgré la violence qu'elle dégageait et la désolation qu'elle semait un peu partout sur son passage. Je crois que ma mère était un Yamakasi drogué à la baston.

Je me souviens de ses cheveux noirs et bouclés qui dansaient dans les airs, je me rappelle de la lame de sa hache dont j'ai hérité qui brillait dans la lumière du soir en se teintant peu à peu de sang, je n'oublie pas ses rires et ses insultes qu'elle balançait à plein poumons…

Elle était belle. «_Belle comme une déesse guerrière_» m'a un jour dit Sûuko… et je suis plutôt d'accord. Carrément d'accord même. Héhé, c'est que Sûuko avait souvent raison dès qu'il s'agissait de ma mère. Maman avait peut-être un comportement à se faire chier dessus n'importe quel gros bras n'empêche qu'elle accordait pas mal d'importance à l'élégance. Que ce soit dans ses vêtements, dans son port de tête ou dans ses mouvements, il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose en plus qu'il faisait qu'elle semblait superbe. Intouchable. Et au cœur de l'action, elle était plus incroyable que jamais.

D'un mouvement rapide, j'esquive un coup de couteau et en profite pour éclater la gueule d'un type au hasard qui a eut le malheur de passer un peu trop près de moi d'un superbe coup de boule parfaitement culte. Si je lui ai pas pété la boîte crânienne avec ce coup là, c'est que c'est Terminator! YATAAAAAH!

Dans une baston comme celle là, il n'y a pas besoin de réfléchir, juste de ressentir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de tes neurones quand une bande de pouilleux débiles t'attaque? Non, sérieusement les gens, croyez que c'est le moment de pondre une thèse sur le comportement humain en milieu hostile en six tomes? (je SUIS le milieu hostile, mwahaha!). Quand on se bat, croyez en la pro ès bastonnage en tous milieux, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui compte : l'instinct.

Ouais, ouais, l'instinct, vous savez, ce truc qui reste en nous de l'animal sauvage qui avait à lutter pour sa survie. Mine de rien, c'est vachement pratique ce truc. C'est uniquement comme ça que vous pouvez vous en tirer pas trop amoché, en vous en servant. Sans instinct efficace, dans notre chez Rukongai, croyez moi sur parole, vous êtes foutu. Mort et enterré, couic y'a même pas à discuter. Et rien à dire, j'adore littéralement ça, ne fonctionner qu'à l'instinct dans un corps dopé à l'adrénaline. Certes, je ne peux pas utiliser Kamishini et j'évite de fracasser des tronches avec le poing droit mais je peux vous assurer que c'est l'éclate totale.

- PAR LE POUVOIR DU KIWI PAS MÛR! YATAAAAH! je hurle avec un sourire absolument démentiel qui calmerait la charge d'un Godzillator-pas-content-grrrr tout en balançant une volée de kiwis durs dans la tête des connards qui aimeraient bien me buter.

Eyh, c'est trop cool, ça fait comme de la mitraille! Désolée les mecs mais j'ai d'autres plans de carrière que de finir empaillée dans votre salon pour faire déco lorsque vous recevrez des invités. Sous-estimez pas Super Beni et le pouvoir du Kiwi Pas Mûr bande de trouducs! En plus, c'est génial parce qu'à dix contre un (enfin, huit contre deux vu que j'ai éclaté Nez Artistique et Fourbe Coutelas et que Kira semble plutôt bien -vachement bien ouais!- s'en sortir) je n'ai même pas besoin de demander de l'aide à mes tigrous adorés.

D'ailleurs, ils sont trop occupés à dévaliser l'étal du boucher voisin et à se faire péter le bide avec de la bonne viande bien tendre pour venir me filer un coup de main. Oh le pauvre mec, ils sont en train de lui génocider allègrement son stock de viande pour les trois prochaines années… Et un boucher au chômage, un! C'est la crise mes amis, rien ne va plus!

- LE PREMIER QUI M'APPROCHE, J'LE BOUFFE! je beugle alors que plusieurs des Dix Connards tentent de m'encercler.

Hin hin, c'est beau l'espoir. Non mais sérieusement, si c'est pas mignon tant de naïveté!

- TOUT CRU!

Bah quoi, faut bien préciser hein… On sait jamais. Oh toi, j'ai dit on approche pas…!

- GNAP! GNAP!

En plus j'ai la dalle alors… C'est alors que je m'arrête quelques secondes. Nan, c'est pas l'entracte merde! Au beau milieu d'une baston, et puis quoi encore, pourquoi pas les Marsiens qui débarquent je vous jure… C'est _juste _qu'il y a un mec qui vient de débarquer avec un tronc d'arbre à une dizaine de mètres de nous. Un. Tronc. D'arbre. Le bout de bois de la mort qui tue version XXL. Mais c'est un MONSTRE ce mec! Putain le bled de tarés… Un tronc d'arbre. Narmol. Y'a que moi qui ait l'impression que Kami-sama s'est foiré quelque part ou j'hallucine toute seule là?

Tu m'étonnes que le type soit bardé de muscles de la tête aux pieds, on dirait le fils caché de Rambo et Terminator c'est juste hallucinant, je suis **sûre** qu'il est capable de faire des pompes avec les muscles de ses paupières! Oh, mais attendez deux secondes, je viens de songer à un truc… Oh la vache! La prise de conscience du siècle! Oh mon Dieu mais c'était évident! Comment ai-je pu ne pas y songer avant? Cette peau ridée et sombre, cette chevelure qui ressemble à des branches, cette terre un peu partout sur ses fringues et sa gueule, ce tronc d'arbre…

LES ARBRES MOINES SHAOLIN ATTAQUENT!

Le type en question, avoisinant les deux mètres facile, arrive avec un air assez sinistre sur son visage déjà patibulaire (la trouille que sa mère a dû avoir lorsqu'elle a vu la gueule de son fils à l'accouchement… sérieux, si elle a pas direct claqué d'une crise cardiaque, moi j'dis respect), traînant son arme de moine shaolin végétal derrière lui -le tronc d'arbre quoi- sur le sol caillouteux.

Wow.

Contente que ça ne soit pas ma face de communiste enragé qui soit dans sa ligne de mire. Nan parce que visiblement, c'est Blondinette, occupé à esquiver les coups sans trop les rendre -choueeeeeette, un hippie pacifiste… - qui va prendre cher. Je dirais même plus, si ce mec / arbre / putain de guerrier shaolin végétal le percute avec son bout de bois de la mort version Shaquille O'Neal, il va se faire éclater sa race quelque chose de méga violent. Va finir en purée de Blondinette… Karma de chiotte, quand tu nous tiens!

- TON SABRE! je lui hurle sans qu'il ne semble m'entendre. SORS TON SABRE!

Rien à faire, je crois qu'il n'a même pas encore remarqué que Mister Tronc d'Arbre s'approche de lui avec une forte envie de le transformer en purée de Blondie, 100% bio garantit.

- Et merde… ! je jure dans ma barbe (inexistante, oui je sais, c'est juste que j'aime bien l'expression en fait).

Nan parce que là… Je sais parfaitement ce que dirait ma mère dans ce cas précis avec sa tête de grande prophète balançant ses préceptes à la gueule du monde (manquait plus que la barbe et elle aurait fait un Moïse de la Baston très convaincante) : «_Il n'y a pas d'alliés microbe, il n'y a que toi et ta survie._» Puis elle hocherait la tête et me dirait, toujours avec ce même ton docte «_Si quelqu'un n'est pas assez doué pour survivre par lui-même dans ce monde, alors tant pis pour lui. Ne prends pas de risques pour un faible ou un inconnu, seulement pour ceux que tu aimes. Nan, sérieux microbe, c'est un coup à crever pour des conneries… Et si tu crèves pour des conneries, j'te ressuscite et j'te colle trois baffes, capiche?_»

Pour Maman, seules trois personnes au monde importaient, à savoir l'amour de sa vie, la belle et douce Sûuko, sa fille unique (moi donc si vous avez bien suivi le délire)… et elle-même. Le reste, absolument TOUT le reste n'avait aucune importance. Ça n'existait pas pour elle. À ses yeux, le reste du monde n'était que quelque chose dont elle pouvait se servir et qu'il brûle ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid. À la limite, ça aurait été pratique pour faire griller des chamallows mais pas plus. Oui, ça peut paraître un peu extrême. Mais c'était ma mère après tout, elle était ainsi faite et je l'adorai alors…

Sauf que là, c'est MA vie. Alors si j'ai envie de filer un coup de main à Blondie, même si je le regretterai peut-être après si au final c'est moi qui me refait faire la gueule à la chirurgie esthétique version moine shaolin arboricole, bah merde, j'vais le faire. Bouge pas Kira, Super Beni à la rescousse, faites place au super héros bande de nazes!

- KYUUSOKU! je hurle d'un seul coup tout en balançant un énième coup de Tatane de la Mort dans la gueule d'un des Dix Connards, à savoir Pue-du-Bec.

Aussitôt, le tigre fin et véloce relève vers moi sa tête au museau délicat barbouillé de steak saignant avec deux trois bouts d'os pulvérisé d'un coup de croc qui pendouillent de sa gueule sanguinolente (ouh la vache, pour une Lady ça la fout mal sérieux…) alors que je tente de lui faire comprendre avec des gestes plus ou moins bordéliques qu'il doit aller faire un gros câlin à Kira pour l'écarter de ce moine chinetoque à tronc d'arbre.

- Choppe Blondie! je lance tandis qu'il me regarde avec l'air très intelligent de pas tout capter à mon bla-bla d'humaine mononeuronale.

MEEEEERDE!

- Kyuusoku! ATTAQUE! je crie brusquement en pointant le shaolin à feuilles du doigt.

Et cette fois-ci, il comprend. Aussitôt, le superbe animal déploie chacun de ses muscles et s'élance à toute vitesse pour secourir l'autre hippie aveugle qui vient enfin (bah c'est pas trop tôt bordel! dunaze va!) de repérer Mr Tronc d'Arbre mais qui ne semble toujours pas décidé à utiliser son sabre. Son pelage clair rayé de noir roulant sous le mouvement de chacun de ses muscles, Kyuu accélère encore un peu. Trop tard… Purée de Blondie dans 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

- VOIX DE DESTRUCTION N°58! hurle soudain la future purée encore au stade de patate entière pour le moment en braquant d'un seul coup les deux paumes de ses mains vers son adversaire à bout de bois. TENRAN!

Aussitôt, un éclair en forme de tornade jaillit hors de ses mains et fend l'air d'un seul coup, déchirant l'espace entre les deux hommes. Et avant que quiconque ici n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passe, Mr Tronc d'Arbre s'écroule au sol comme une masse dans un fracas à vous réveiller un kraken qui faisait sa sieste bien pépère sous sa banquise, grillé et fumant comme un lardon passé au barbecue.

La vache.

Bordel mais c'était KOUA ça?! Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Maman qui pouvait faire ce genre de choses! C'est quoi ce déliiiiire?!

Visiblement, je ne suis pas la seule à être sous le choc vu le silence qui vient de tomber tout autour de nous. Les gens ne bougent plus et tous fixent Kira du regard avec une lueur de terreur au fond de leurs prunelles. D'ailleurs, Blondinette ne semble pas non plus si à l'aise que ça. À mon avis, il vient de capter qu'il a ptêt fait une connerie.

- Sorcier… lâche soudain dans un souffle une femme terrorisée.

Ouhlà, pas de ça, tu vas me créer un mouvement de panique toi!

- Quand on l'attaque… je commence en saisissant un melon, LE MELON CONTRE-ATTAQUE!

Mon arme improvisée l'éclate net… et tout le monde se met aussitôt à hurler en courant partout, bras en l'air, bouche béante et filet de bave. Ah bah finalement, c'est moi qui ai déclenché le mouvement de panique… Oups.

.

.

* * *

><p>Beni est… un peu à l'ouest par moments. (surtout que son raisonnement ne tient pas du tout la route, haha) Mais nom de Dieu qu'elle m'éclate...!<p>

Bon, je sais qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre comme les autres vu que ce ne sont que des demi-chapitres...

Shaquille O'Neal est un joueur de basket considéré comme l'un des meilleurs de son époque, 2.16m pour 147kg, vous voyez le morceau.  
>Et oui, Kaede n'a pas appris à sa fille qu'elle n'était pas la seule à utiliser le kido... Disons qu'elle préférait rester aux yeux de sa fille une espèce de magicienne absolument mystique. Sinon, ouais, Kira me fait penser à une patate... Me demandez pas pourquoi, j'sais po.<p>

Tiens, ça m'étonne que personne n'ait vu venir le coup de l'arbre moine shaolin, j'étais sûre que vous alliez me crâmer direct...  
>-Ça, ça veut dire que tu pars trop loin dans tes délires...<p>

*Lucifer prend une casserole dans la gueule*

.

**Prochain chapitre : Chapitre 27. AL QAIDA ATTAAAAQUE!**

Pour essayer de deviner à quoi peut bien rimer le titre du prochain chapitre (haha, aucune chance) (sérieux!) (CHERCHEZ PAS, VOUS POUVEZ PAS) / laisser une review / faire coucou à Lulu / vous taper un délire tous seuls, le bouton est juste en dessous!


	28. AL QUAIDA ATTAQUE!

EYH! MES LECTEURS CHÉRIS VOUS M'AVEZ MANQUÉ ME REVOILÀ MUAHAHAHA!

Bah? EYH! Nan, pas tapeeeer! NAAAAAAN!

*ricanement moqueur du Seigneur des Enfers*

- Bien fait pour ta gueule tiens. Vengeaaaaaance!

*pulvérisation de la gueule de Lucifer-le-bouc-trop-naze dans les règles de l'art puis départ à toute allure de Benitsuki Tora pour rattraper les lecteurs qui se barrent en courant*

Alors? Comment qu'ça va chez vous les gens? Vouiiii, je sais… Je suis à la bourre. À la méga bourre même. J'ai honte… PARDOOOON! Mais laissez moi vous expliquer le délire aussi, j'fais ce que je peux moi!

Je suis rentrée d'Angleterre complètement claquée et me sont tombés sur la gueule 1°) un déménagement dans une autre ville (haha, ça a été épique je ne vous raconte même pas), 2°) un PUTAIN de dégât des eaux chez moi à Paris (il a fallut tout sortir de l'appart, arracher les moquettes, déplacer tous les meubles…*pleure*) et 3°) la rentrée universitaire. Qui est en septembre dans ma fac et pas en octobre, faichier. Et cerise sur le gâteau, JE N'AI PAS INTERNET DANS MON NOUVEAU LOGEMENT! Celui de la fac ne marche pas et pas moyen de gratter du wi-fi dans ce nouveau bled (oh y'a Internet à la médiathèque mais… SIX PUTAINS DE MINUTES POUR CHARGER UNE PAGE, MERDE!) Donc je vous explique pas la galère pour poster ce chapitre… Je suis au McDo là... *pleure* *encore*

Enfin bref me revoilà pour un nouveau demi-chapitre! Mercredi prochain (ou jeudi), encore un demi-chapitre et après on revient aux chapitres complets normalement. Le temps que je trouve une connexion internet digne de ce nom quoi… (même celui de la Médiathèque rame comme c'est pas possible!) (JE VEUX RETOURNER À PARIIIIS!)

Avant que j'oublie, il y a un truc HYPER important qu'il faut que je vous dise!  
>Comme vous le savez, <em><span>Bleach<span>_ est un manga encore en cours («Naaan, sans déc...» SCHBOM! *décès du Lucifer*), du coup, on apprends pas mal de trucs que j'ignorais totalement lorsque j'ai commencé à songer à cette fic. Du coup, mon intrigue et certains points de l'histoire ne colleront pas tout à fait à la suite du manga. Par exemple par rapport aux zanpakutos qui sont donc des azauchi que l'on donne aux apprentis shinigamis avant que l'esprit de leur sabre ne s'y manifeste, ce ne seras pas tout à fait pareil dans ma fic. Bon, ça restera comme ce qu'on a vu jusqu'ici dans _Bleach_ mais certains détails ne colleront pas. Autre chose, on va apprendre TOUT PLEIN de trucs sur Ichigo et, en fait, ça me gêne un peu par rapport à un truc assez important de la fic donc je vais modifier quelques aspects, juste un peu pour pouvoir garder mon idée de base. Comme qui dirait **Luce**, '_'On ne change pas un truc qui colle parfaitement !"_ En bref, je me suis fait spoiler des trucs de l'arc final et ma fic n'en tiendra pas compte.  
>Tiens, je sais qu'on va voir la forme du shikai de Kenpachi mais manque de pot, je lui en ai déjà inventé un autre, avec l'esprit de son sabre et tout et tout. Je suppose qu'on va voir des bankai, genre Rangiku, Shuuhei, Kira... Bah je leur en ai déjà inventé un donc là aussi, ça va différer.<p>

Voilà voilà! Et, bien évidemment, je tiens à vous remercier vous, vous déchirez tout les gens. Sans blague. **Yuni Stark **(«câliiiin...» t'as une tête de shooté mec, ça fait peur),** Tara **(«_Saletés de consciences..._» ARG! SHUN! *assomme Shun d'un seul coup*),** Ialka **(vive les melons!),** Loupiote **(la famille de Beni est juste épique), **Alcis **(«muhuhuh, elle dort… À MOOOORT!» *Lulu prend une batte de base-ball dans les fesses*) et **P'tit Laiko** (Benikyogai + kido = FIN DU MONDE PUTAIN)!  
>J'VOUS AIME! TOUS!<p>

Ah, au fait! Juste un dernier petit truc! C'est rare que je fasse de la pub pour des fics mais y'en a une…! Bordel, une vraie merveille! C'est en deux parties, c'est absolument magnifique et ça m'a fait pleurer. Oui, moi qui ne pleure quasiment jamais, j'ai pleuré en lisant cette fic (saisissez le délire...? genre, sans dec'...?). C'est absolument superbe et ça s'appelle _**Pulsions**_ et _**Rédemption**_, et l'auteur c'est **Zerikya**! (séquence 'les conseils de lecture de Benitsuki Tora' terminée! *grand sourire un peu crétin sur les bords*)

Pitit message pour **Zerikya** («et BLACK!» Toi, ta gueule): j'ai tes reviews prêtes à être postées (jusqu'au chapitre 19 j'ai po eut le temps de lire la suite, pardon…. *va se planquer dans sa poubelle et s'y cadenasse à triple tour parce qu'elle a vu que le DERNIER chapitre de Rédemption vient de sortir*) mais ma wifi… oh mon dieu je t'explique pas! C'est pour ça que t'as qu'un bout de ta review (ouais, c'est naze je sais… pardon) (encore), ma wifi m'a empêchée de pouvoir me déconnecter pour te poster la suite et… j'ai viré Godzilla au beau milieu de la Médiathèque. Les gens m'ont demandé si j'allais bien vu la gueule que j'ai lâché.

.

**Discalibur** tout l'univers que j'exploite dans cette fic ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété de Tite Kubo, créateur de **Bleach**. (ouhlàààà… j'ai écrit un disclaimer sans raconter quinze milles conneries?! j'suis malade ou quoi?)

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 27. AL QUAIDA ATTAAAAAQUE!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Seireitei, 40 ans après la première rencontre de Kaede et Sûuko __sous la pluie __et 5 ans après la naissance de Benikyogai Benitsuki. Peu de temps après le retour de Kaede au Seireitei._

.

- Z'veux pas.

- Haha, mais j'm'en bat les steaks microbe, c'est pas comme si t'avais le choix je te signale.

- Z'veux pas quand même! chouina la petite fille en battant l'air de ses bras minuscules, presque les larmes aux yeux.

Tous aux abris, séquence Titanic en approche! Et chez une petite fille de cinq ans, cela équivalait à une alerte à la bombe H. Ce à quoi sa mère répondit du tac au tac, toujours aussi délicate et pédagogue:

- Tu veux une baffe?

Aussitôt, sa fille ferma ses petites lèvres rondes pour s'empêcher de lâcher un sanglot bruyant et se mit à faire papillonner ses grands yeux bruns très vite, quelques larmes cristallines apparaissant en leur coin. L'adulte soupira bruyamment. Faites des gosses qu'ils disaient, c'est que du bonheur… Bande de mythomanes consanguins. Fallait vraiment être con pour croire un truc pareil, sans blague.

- Ah non putain, soupira t-elle brusquement exaspérée, te met pas à chialer, j'te jure ça va pas le faire.

La gamine lâcha un hoquet bruyant, à deux doigts de se mettre réellement à chialer. C'est-à-dire péter les tympans pour l'éternité de tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver pas trop loin d'elle et ce, sur un rayon de 2km grand minimum. Ne jamais sous-estimer un gamin. Ja-mais, c'est une question de survie mentale.

La petite était épuisée, littéralement. Elle n'avait que 5 ans, était debout depuis tôt ce matin là et avait crapahuté un peu partout toute la journée durant en se marrant comme une baleine. Elle tombait presque de sommeil.

- Beniiiii… grogna sa mère de plus en plus agacée et de moins en moins patiente, poing sur la hanche et l'autre main pinçant l'arrête de son nez.

La gamine hoqueta bruyamment.

- Pleurer, c'est pour les faibles. lâcha t-elle sèchement. Alors ravale moi ces larmes vite fait, c'est clair?

- On croirait entendre parler un vulgaire macho bas de plafond. Tu te rappelles Kaede? Comme ceux que tu haïssais tant avant de partir du jour au lendemain du Seireitei et de tout quitter?

La voix douce bien qu'au ton glacial résonna dans le dos de la jeune mère. Celle-ci soupira doucement. Il n'y avait guère que Sûuko en ce bas monde pour parvenir à arriver dans son dos sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Et il avait fallut qu'elle voit ça… Personne ne surprenait Amaikoddoku Kaede. Sauf cette femme là, cette belle jeune femme délicate aux yeux d'un doux bleu, toujours vêtue de beaux kimonos pâles. La jeune femme à la longue chevelure d'un délicat gris-de-brume quitta l'embrasure boisée de la porte où elle se tenait, fit quelques pas lents de sa démarche souple, les longues manches de son kimono élégant se balançant en rythme, dépassa Kaede puis vint s'asseoir sur le grand lit à côté de la petite fille aux étonnants cheveux rouge sang.

- Alors ma petite puce? demanda t-elle de sa voix toujours aussi douce. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Maman te fait des misères?

- Vouiiiiii… chouina la gamine avec quelques larmes rondes au coin de ses grands yeux bruns avant de venir se blottir dans les bras ouverts de l'adulte, posant sa tête lourde contre le tissu si doux de son kimono en soie.

La Maman en question fronça les sourcils, vexée. Ça va, elle n'était pas un bourreau d'enfant non plus. C'est juste qu'elle n'était pas super patiente, voilà tout. Et pis merde, s'occuper d'un gosse de cinq ans, ça pouvait vraiment être super crevant. Un truc de dingue…!

- Bah ouais mais c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher et ça fait dix minutes qu'elle refuse!

- Kaedeee… rigola Sûuko avec un sourire tout en se relevant précautionneusement, l'enfant dans ses bras. Tu es au courant que tu ressembles à une petite fille boudeuse quand tu fais cette tête?

Pour toute réponse, elle lâcha un sourire immense avant de répliquer :

- Et toi t'es au courant que claquée comme elle est, elle va BAVER sur ton -superbe, ceci dit au passage- kimono?

Sûuko eut un petit rire discret.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, répondit-elle sur le même ton très sérieux, je craque complètement. Ta fille est beaucoup trop mignonne.

Toute contente, la petite fille dans ses bras agrandit encore un peu plus le sourire qui la faisait déjà ressembler à un piranha à cheveux rouge shooté aux amphétamines. Puis mini-Amaikoddoku se blottit un peu davantage contre ce corps chaud et doux.

- Ouais bah mignonne ou pas, elle va quand même baver sur ton kimono. Tu peux me croire sur parole. Et ça serait carrément dommage, nan?

- Il te plaît? demanda l'autre femme, toujours avec son sourire tendre et discret qui faisait pétiller ses beaux yeux d'un bleu ciel vide de toute impureté avant de tourner doucement sur elle même pour lui faire admirer les motifs complexes qui le recouvraient.

Ce n'était pas sa faute, Sûuko adorait littéralement les gosses. Et Benikyogai, même si déjà bien siphonnée, était vraiment trop craquante.

- Mmm… fit Kaede en observant d'un œil le vêtement qu'elle portait, blanc bordé de gris et brodé de motifs géométriques au fil doré. Beaucoup.

- Vraiment? répondit l'autre, toute contente du compliment, tandis qu'effectivement, Amaikoddoku Junior commençait à s'endormir dans ses bras et du coup, à baver dessus.

- Vraiment.

Kaede sourit de plus belle.

- Même si j'avoue que là… commença t-elle avec un sourire qui se faisait de plus en plus… affamé. Eh bien, je te préférerais sans quoi.

Sûuko eut un petit soupir triste, continuant à bercer la petite fille qui s'endormait contre sa poitrine. Ça faisait mal, mal d'entendre ça après tout ce temps…

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu es partie un peu trop longtemps pour pouvoir encore me dire ça… ? Ça fait _tellement _longtemps…

Kaede se passa une main dans sa longue chevelure d'ébène, aussi bouclée qu'un mouton à kebab passé au fer à friser.

- Je sais Sûu, je sais… Mais bon, rien que pour voir une nouvelle fois tes belles joues aussi rougies, ça valait le coup de le dire.

Gênée par ses joues effectivement aussi rouge que la chevelure du bébé piranha qui se blottissait dans ses bras, elle tourna la tête, détournant son regard bleu.

- Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué, oh si tu savais… lâcha sa voix dans un murmure où perçaient quelques larmes.

Sans un bruit, Kaede se rapprocha de cette femme et caressa doucement cette joue douce avec le bout de ses doigts en un geste d'une infinie tendresse. Sûuko renifla discrètement, comme pour retenir ses pleurs, comme pour se retenir de craquer totalement et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle l'avait attendue. Tellement, tellement longtemps… Attendre, jour après jour, année après année, sans faillir. Elle avait pleuré. Elle avait même hurlé. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'attendre malgré les saisons et les années qui continuaient à s'écouler inexorablement. Malgré la douleur, malgré ses larmes et son envie parfois de tout laisser tomber, de passer à autre chose que cette souffrance dans son cœur, elle avait toujours attendu que Kaede revienne. Elle n'avait jamais réussit à oublier cette fille sous la pluie.

C'était peu dire que cette femme lui avait manqué. Elle avait cru en _mourir. _Tout ça parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de cette adolescente pleine de vie et qui était hantée par ce besoin de partir, ce besoin incessant d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait ailleurs dans le monde. Un jour, Kaede était venue la voir catastrophée et en pleurs, totalement paniquée, elle lui avait dit qu'elle devait partir, qu'elle devait partir tout de suite et qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre, qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester au Seireitei un instant de plus. Puis elle était partie, la laissant seule. Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle revenait. Toujours aussi forte, toujours aussi fragile. Toujours aussi belle. 30 ans plus tard.

Mais Sûuko ne regrettait pas, malgré toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées, malgré cette douleur qui l'avait étreinte, elle ne regrettait pas. Elle ne regretterait jamais. Comme si elle pouvait regretter d'avoir rencontré Kaede… Mais elle avait tant souffert… Et une telle douleur ne s'effaçait pas du jour au lendemain juste parce que celle qu'on aime revient sans prévenir la bouche en cœur sans jamais avoir donné de nouvelles et une petite fille a_dorable _dans les bras.

Kaede, **_sa _**Kaede avait une fille…

Face à elle, cette femme qu'elle aimait toujours autant la regardait de ce regard si tendre pour lequel elle n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de craquer et sa paume chaude se posa tendrement sur sa joue pâle à elle, comme un geste d'excuse. Pour toutes ces années perdues.

- Pourquoi vous êtes toutes triiiiiiistes…? grommela soudain Benikyogai de sa petite voix pâteuse d'enfant à deux doigts de s'écrouler de sommeil, coincée dans les bras de Sûuko entre les deux femmes.

Aussitôt, les deux adultes sursautèrent, surprises et un peu gênées d'avoir oubliées qu'elles n'étaient pas toutes seules et qu'une morveuse de cinq ans était juste là. Sa mère toussota quelque peu, comme pour évacuer la tension sentimentaâââle du moment et reprit sa fille dans les bras d'un geste joyeux.

- T'inquiètes microbe. C'est rien que des trucs d'adultes, t'en fais pas.

- Mais pourquoi z'avez l'air si tristes alors…? pépia la gamine en se collant contre la poitrine de sa mère.

- Parce que Maman a fait des conneries mon p'tit moustique d'amour et… WAÏE!

La main en l'air, Sûuko regarda Kaede d'un air amusé.

- Eyh, pourquoi tu viens de me coller une schliquette? fit-elle avec une mine surprise, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Toujours aussi futée, hein Kaede… sourit-elle. Ce n'était pas une connerie que tu partes. Ce n'était pas une connerie que tu restes loin de moi aussi longtemps. Je ne dis pas que c'était la plus belle période de notre vie, que ce soit pour toi ou pour moi. Ce n'était pas une connerie… c'était ton choix. Tu en avais besoin, il _fallait _que tu partes, tu ne pouvais pas rester. Et ça, je l'ai accepté.

La brune fronça les sourcils tandis que sa fille souriait avec un air débile de bienheureuse de voir que Maman aussi pouvait recevoir des ptites claques à l'arrière du crâne. C'était trop cool (n'empêche qu'elle essayerait pas, mini-cerveau mais pas suicidaire).

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que ça a été facile. termina t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Kaede qui eut un petit sourire triste.

- Maman, j'comprends rieeeeen…

Amusée, la femme aux cheveux gris ne put retenir un sourire franc.

- Normal moustique. répondit sa mère.

- Eh, j'suis pas débiiiile-euh… bwaaaaah! répliqua la gamine vexée en terminant sa phrase par un bâillement d'anthologie.

- Mais j'ai pas dit ça microbe. C'est juste que t'as la moitié du cerveau en train de piquer le roupillon du siècle. C'est tout. expliqua Kaede d'un ton docte.

- Haaaa d'accooooord… fit Benikyogai qui, en fait, n'avait strictement RIEN compris.

- Bon, t'sais quoi… lâcha l'adulte avec un sourire de T-Rex, j'vous montre un truc à toutes les deux et après… Dodo!

- WÉÉÉÉÉ!

- Wow, du calme moustique, tu m'éclates les boobs là…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quelques instants plus tard, le trio féminin se retrouvait dehors sous le ciel nocturne absolument superbe digne du mois de février qu'ils avaient cette année là. L'herbe avait gelé légèrement par endroits et le givre craquait doucement sous leur pas. Au dessus d'elles, les étoiles brillaient d'un éclat presque surnaturel, scintillant à des milliers d'années-lumière de là.

- Et hop! fit Kaede en plaçant sa fille adorée entre les bras de la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

Emmitouflée dans un épais yukata pour enfant et quatre ou cinq écharpes de taille différente que sa mère avait insisté pour qu'elle porte, manquerait plus qu'elle choppe la crève c'te môme, la gamine ouvrait de grands yeux pétillants d'excitation malgré le sommeil qui la guettait. Sa Maman allait leur montrer un de ses tours de magie…! Chouette, chouette, chouette! Sûuko la serra bien contre elle, curieuse et heureuse elle aussi. Elle savait ce dont Kaede était capable mieux que personne, c'était toujours à elle que l'adolescente de Shin'Ô venait à chaque fois montrer en premier ses progrès. Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas été donné de voir ce spectacle exceptionnel de Kaede jouant avec la nécromancie comme une petite fille bienheureuse qu'elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

- Prêtes? lâcha Kaede debout dans l'air nocturne à leur intention avec un grand sourire. Alors que le spectacle commence!

D'un geste rapide et ample, la jeune femme attrapa un hérisson qui traînait malheureusement pour lui dans le coin, pépère dans l'herbe froide et prêt pour un roupillon hérissonnesque d'anthologie, puis elle l'envoya brutalement de toutes ses forces dans les airs, à la verticale. Le pauvre hérisson fit une syncope direct (putain, c'est qu'il avait le vertige lui! et comme méthode de réveil, il avait vu mieux merci!)

- GERONIMOOO! hurla aussitôt Kaede bourreau ès pauvres hérissons innocents au beau milieu de la nuit avec un sourire de joie purement démentiel. 90ème voix du hâdo! KUROHITSUGI!

À peine avait-elle lancé son incantation à plein poumons que le sortilège se déclencha. Un cube noir aux dimensions ahurissantes se forma à toute vitesse dans les airs plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol à partir de rien autour du hérisson qui couina de trouille de plus belle, pattant l'air de ses pattes ridiculement petites dans l'espoir fou d'arriver à voler pour pas finir en purée de hérisson sur le sol (_Bordel, c'était koua çaaaa!?_). Sans ralentir le rythme ni laisser le moindre temps mort, Kaede fit un geste brusque de la main et une bonne vingtaine de lances faites d'énergie pure et embrasant le ciel de leur lumière incandescente apparurent pour se précipiter aussitôt vers le cube et le transpercer d'un seul coup en des gerbes de lumière (_AL QUAIDA ATTAQUE! __C'est la fin du monde!__) _Au sol, les yeux enfantins de Benikyogai s'écarquillèrent encore un peu plus de bonheur, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Et c'est pas fini! lâcha sa mère aux anges.

Elle aimait la nécromancie. C'était… jouissif. Cela lui semblait si facile, si aisé. Elle aimait ça, tout simplement. C'était comme se battre, cela la faisait se sentir encore un peu plus vivante. Les sortilèges se déclenchaient sans problème, elle les manipulait à sa guise à une vitesse folle, les enchaînant sans la moindre difficulté.

- 31ème voix du hâdo! SHAKKAHÔ! hurla t-elle.

Une gigantesque boule d'un feu écarlate flamboyant se forma aussitôt au bout de ses mains aux doigts pourtant si délicats, éclairant tout son visage et tout son torse d'une lumière incandescente avant de déchirer l'espace d'un seul coup et d'aller exploser contre le cube noir dans un vacarme assourdissant et une avalanche de gerbes lumineuses. (_Je suis trop jeune pour mouriiiiir!_)

- 33ème voix du hâdo! enchaîna t-elle sans problème. SÔKATSUI!

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un tir d'un feu bleu turquoise qui vrilla l'air et l'espace et alla exploser sous le firmament étoilé. (_À L'AIDE-EUUH!_)

Sous ce spectacle hallucinant de Kaede enchaînant les sortilèges dans un feu d'artifice incroyable et presque irréel, sa fille en riait de bonheur, sa voix aiguë de petite fille dansant dans l'air froid de cette nuit de février. C'était quelque chose… d'incroyable. C'était superbe.

- Ma Maman c'est la plus forte d'abord. lâcha t-elle super fière en se redressant de toute sa petite taille dans les bras de Sûuko tandis que le hérisson continuait à en prendre plein la gueule (_APPELEZ LA S.P.A., J'VEUX PAS MOURIIIIR!)._

Sûuko, qui serrait toujours la gamine dans ses bras fins, avait un sourire immense qui étirait ses belles lèvres rondes.

- Je sais. répondit-elle simplement.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

J'vous l'avait dit que vous ne pouviez pas deviner d'où venait le titre de ce chapitre…

-De toutes façons, tes titres sont toujours perchés. Et en plus tu tortures des animaux. T'aggraves ton cas là, tu le sais…?

*Lulu le naze prend une tronçonneuse allumée dans la gueule*

*invention du hachis parmentier infernal goût bouc OGM*

Me demandez pas d'où sort ce hérisson, j'en sais strictement rien. J'vous jure!

J'adore Kaede et Sûuko… *roucoule toute seule parce que pour l'instant, vous n'avez pas encore vu grand-chose de ces deux là* Mais je déteste littéralement cette moitié de chapitre, c'est limite viscéral. Enfin bref!

En tout cas, première fois que vous voyez Sûuko! (adulte j'entends, et autrement que rigolant sous la pluie)

Benikyogai a eut une famille… Space. Pas équilibrée, loufoque, dangereuse, instable… Mais elle aurait pas pu être plus heureuse je pense. Vraiment.

Et oui, Kaede est restée loin du Seireitei pendant trente putain d'années. Voui voui voui. Et entre-temps, elle a eut un gosse. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne saisissez pas tout, je reviendrais sur tout ça (j'y reviendrais même beaucoup, pour l'instant vous n'avez vu quasiment que dalle de l'histoire de Kaede et Sûuko) C'est clair que pour l'instant, vous ne devez pas tout saisir à leur histoire…

- Si t'arrêtais de pondre des trucs compliqués comme c'est pas possible aussi…

*coup-de-boullisation de la tronche infernale de Lucifer*

Au prochain chapitre, on retrouve Beni, Kira (MON KIRAAAAA!) et Kyuusoku en plein Rukongai!

.

**Prochain chapitre : Chapitre 28. Accroche toi Princesse, Super Beni s'occupe de tout!**

.

Pour plaindre ce pauvre pitit hérisson qui en prend quand même plein la gueule (je pense pas qu'il ait survécuuu…) / lâcher une danse de la joie sauvage parce que Feu et Foudre revient enfin / dire ce qu'on pense de l'éducation version Amaikoddoku / hurler de rage parce que c'est la rentrée putain et que c'est trop pas juste (moi bien causer la France, si, si t'as vu) / dire ce qu'on a pensé du chapitre / CÂLIN COLLECTIIIIIF, le bouton est juste en dessous comme d'hab, il n'est pas partit se dorer la pilule au Guatemala!


	29. Princesse, Super Beni s'occupe de tout!

Salut les gens!

Haha, ouais, j'avais dit jeudi nouveau chapitre et tout et tout… Sauf qu'entre-temps la wifi du McDo a craqué son slip (oui, j'en suis à gratter la wifi du McDo, pourkwa?) et que je ne peux plus l'utiliser. Et dans mon nouveau bled, celle de la bibliothèque met toujours six minutes à charger une page.  
>- Pleure.<p>

OUIIIINNNNN!  
>- Du calme, du calme, un peu de dignité tout de même…<p>

Schgnirf. M'en fous, normalement d'ici la fin de la semaine, J'AI UNE BOX CHEZ MOUA MUAHAHAHA!

Bref, nouveau demi-chapitre et pour le prochain… tadadaaaa…. *roulements de tambour*…. On retourne aux chapitres complets! (sauf si mon karma à deux balles fait une nouvelle fois des siennes quoi) (HAHA)

**Zeri**, j'essaye de te poster la suite de tes reviews ce soir mais je ne te promets rien! *désespouar*

Merci à toutes celles qui ont rviewé le précédent chapitre, **Ialka-Yuika** (YOLOOOOO!), **Taraimpératrice** (l'Apocalypse vaincra!) («t'es vraiment une brute dans l'âme toi hein...») (…. putain c'est pas faux…. MOUAHAHA!), **Alcis** (Je crois que Lulu pleure toujours… c'est trop drôle), **Yuni-Stark** (eh ouais… parfois, je fais de la guimauve *Lucifer fait mine de vomir*), **Drack** (bah, t'inquiète, pas de souci…! Vu le retard que je me tape hein, je vais plutôt fermer ma gueule, ça vaudra mieux pour moi… *se planque parce qu'elle a honte quand même* Ça va, t'excuses pas ^^ Moi, tu sais, si j'ai une review de temps en temps, je suis heureuse *sourit avec un air de vague parenté avec un piranha* Ouais. Beni petite est trop meunionne. Mmm? Ça s'écrit pas comme ça…? Mais si, mais si… Moi j'aime bien alors fuck la police! En même temps, avec deux mères pareilles, fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'Amaikkodoku junior vire petite fille parfaite… Y'aurait eut un truc de pas logique quelque part. Blondie a un prétendant… Tu sais que tu m'as carrément tuée sur ce coup là…? Oh mon Dieu, j'étais écroulée sur mon clavier, c'était superbe… ''Surtout avec ton rire de babouin quoi'' J't'emmerde.), **P'tit Laiko** (nan nan, c'était un vrai hérisson… *sourire sadique*) et **Loupiote** (ouais, j'avoue, comparé à la prépa… mais j'ai pleuré ma race avec cette putain de rentrée cumulée avec un déménagement et CETTE SALETÉ DE DÉGÂT DES EAUX! *hurle de désespoir*) (pis j'aime bien me plaindre en fait…)

Et on dit bonjour à la petite nouvelle, **Rinkachi**… **Rinkachirita**… **Rinkachitruc**… **RINKACHIRIKITATEKU**! (ouais… j'vais t'appeler **Rin** hein) (moi y'en a être petit cerveau, pardon). Bienvenue à Gogoland!

Ah, et sinon! À propos des shinigamis et du fait que les gens paniquent en le voyant faire du kido… Déjà, Kira n'est pas en uniforme. Secundo, les shinigamis quittent assez peu le Seireitei pour le Rukongai, leurs missions se passent sur Terre et même si ils sont sensés faire la police du Rukongai, ce n'est clairement pas leur cas passé les 69 premiers districts. Et on est dans le 70ème. Du coup, pour moi en tout cas, les gens qui se trouvent dans ce marché savent ce que sont les shinigamis mais peu d'entre eux en ont déjà vu. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier que c'est un milieu assez pauvre et plutôt précaire sans guère d'éducation (y'a pas d'autre école que Shin'Ô, où il est extrêmement complexe d'entrer). De ce fait, les superstitions ne s'en développent que plus facilement et les gens savent bien que certains font de la ''magie'' (des formes embryonnaires de kido telles que les utilisent Rukia ou Renji dans le flash-back sur leur enfance au Rukongai). Du coup… Ce que l'on ne connaît pas et que l'on ne connaît pas fait peur. Alors nan, ils vont pas offrir des fleurs à Kira.

Bon, j'ai pas eut le temps de me relire une dernière fois mais vu que la wifi buggue comme c'est pas permis, je poste direct... Pardon...

.

**Discalibur **touuuut cet univers et ce pauvre Kira que je prends un plaisir absolument sadique à martyriser (y'a aussi Shuuhei qu'en prend plein la gueule mais ça, on le reverra plus tard… héhéhé) appartiennent à TITE KUBOOOOO, NYAHAHAHA!

-… Espèce de fangirl sociopathe.

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 28. Accroche toi Princesse, Super Beni s'occupe de tout!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Izuru Kira, grand marché du 70ème district.<em>

_._

- _Izuru, t'sais que je t'aime, hein __que tu le sais__…? N'empêche que là, j'crois que t'as fait une boulette en fait… __Genre une belle grosse boulette. _

**- C'est pas bien de critiquer les autres. ****C'est pas gentil Wabisuke.**

_- Toi, j't'emmerde._

**- La vulgarité est l****'apanage**** des faibles d'esprit.**

_- … J'VAIS LUI MARRAVER LA FACE À CETTE SALOPE COINCÉE DU CUL!_

Du calme vous deux, ce n'est pas le moment. Pas du tout le moment même. D'un geste sec, j'abats le plat de ma main sur la tête d'un gars qui a plus de graisse que de neurones (ce qui n'est pas bien difficile vu le coin et vu la masse graisseuse de l'individu en question, ça sent le régime à l'huile de phoque au p'tit déjeuner à plein nez) et il s'écroule brutalement au sol comme une masse. Je rêve ou le sol vient de _trembler _sous l'impact?

Je crois que son idée de base était de m'écraser comme une crêpe sous sa graisse. Plutôt originale comme technique de baston. Très rustique, très rural. Ah le Rukongai… J'adore, je vous jure j'adore. J'y passerai mes vacances sans hésiter tiens… Sans perdre de temps, j'écrase mon pieds dans le ventre d'un autre prétendant au titre de «celui qui arrivera à dégommer le gars assez con pour utiliser du hâdo au beau milieu d'un bled bourré de personnes superstitieuses et n'ayant jamais vu ce genre de trucs auparavant». Palme d'Or du mec le plus futé, Kira Izuru. Et haut la main en plus.

**- Izuru, je suis navrée mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de te lancer des fleurs.**

L'ironie, tu connais… ? je rétorque archi-blasé tout en assommant un de mes nouveaux -et nombreux- assaillants.

**- Ironie, nom ****féminin, raillerie consistant à ne pas donner aux mots leur valeur réelle ou complète, ou à faire entendre le contraire de ce qu'on dit.**

_- Putain, t'aurais JAMAIS du lui poser la question._

… J'allais le dire.

- TOUS LES NIQUER, TOUS LES NIQUER, C'EST ÇA L'IDÉÉÉÉE! beugle brusquement -et avec joie en plus- l'autre tarée tout en dégommant en ricanant tout ce qu'elle peut.

La vache, elle a l'air d'avoir un coup de genou _plutôt _efficace.

_- Eh Izuru…_

Wabisuke, je grogne, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment là! Mais ils sont COMBIEN? Je la sens de plus en plus mal cette situation…

- CRÈVE AVEC LA BITE D'UN T-REX AU FOND DE LA GORGE, ENCULÉ!

Cette poésie, je vous jure…

- _Non mais, blague à part… _

Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin?!

- COUP D'BOULE MADE IN MOI-MÊME DANS TA FACE DE RAT, TROUDUC!

- _Cette fille… Mais mon p'tit Izuru, c'est la femme de ta vie!_

_ … _

…

PARDON?!

- _Bah oui quoi, elle est pas moche, elle pète la classe, elle est puissante, elle est badass, elle a les cheveux ROUGE, elle… _

**- JAMAIIII****IIIII****IS! **hurle brusquement comme une forcenée ma conscience d'une voix suraiguë et carrément hystérique. **MON Izuru épousera une jolie jeune fille calme et DISTINGUÉE! Pas un voyou brutal de la pire espèce et bas de plafond seulement ****capable de ****frapper des gens!**

_- Tu veux ma main dans ta gueule connasse? Hors de question que MON Izuru -il est pas à toi bordel!- se case avec une nonne putain!_

MAIS VOUS ALLER VOUS CALMER OUAIS!?

_ - …_

**- … **

Mais c'est pas vrai ça, je vous jure! En quelle langue il faut que je vous le dise? Je préfère les garçons, les GAR-ÇONS! C'est pas compliqué à comprendre pourtant, y'a quoi que vous pigez pas là-dedans?

_- … Sérieux?_

Ça fait des ANNÉES que je me tue à vous le dire!

- _Ah je vois… _

Pas trop tôt.

- _Toi, l'amour, c'est pas ton truc. Nan, c'que tu préfères, c'est une bonne vraie amitié bien virile et sincère entre deux mecs comme on n'en fait plus. J'ai pig__éé__é! _lâche Wabisuke sur un ton super fier de lui-même.

**- Izuru mon petit, je sais que tu n'as guère d'estime pour toi-même mais enfin, tu n'es pas sodomite voyons… Arrête de te faire du mal comme ça.**

… J'en ai marre. Putain, j'en ai marre.

- EH! KIRAAA! hurle soudain Amaikoddoku à mon intention avant de lâcher les pieds du pauvre gars qu'elle fait tourner dans les airs à toute vitesse.

Du coup, le type en question apprend à voler et part d'un seul coup en orbite terrestre. Joli vol. En quelques bonds -ainsi que quelques coups de boule magistraux au passage- elle se rapproche rapidement de moi et nous nous mettons aussitôt dos à dos pour ne laisser aucun angle mort à nos adversaires. Cette fille a été entraînée au combat, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Et je ne voudrais pas croiser le chemin de la personne qui l'a entraînée, autre certitude.

- Eh Kira… lâche t-elle en se mettant en garde, poings levés et prêts à frapper.

- Oui, quoi? je réplique tandis que nos adversaires nous encerclent lentement.

- Tu pèses combien?

…

Je crois que j'ai pas compris la question.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>B<em>_enikyogai Benitsuki, mode barbare viking enclenché, quelques instants plus tôt._

.

Ça commence à sentir le roussi -juste un peuuu, nan, nan, c'est qu'une impression… PIS MON CUL C'EST DU POULET OUAIS! Déjà que les gens étaient sur les nerfs (pas ma faute!l'avait qu'à pas insulter mes mamans ce troud'balle!) (hein? de la mauvaise foi? où ça? vois pas de quoi vous parlez, j'vous jure) mais alors avec le coup de Blondie qui se prend pour Harry Potter au beau milieu de la sainte barbe, je ne vous explique même pas le bordel. C'est pas compliqué, on se croirait dans un remix d'Hiroshima-coucou-la-bombe-atomique-c'est-mouah en plein Bagdad. C'est marrant, d'un coup, vous visualisez vachement mieux.

C'est même pas que c'est partit en sucettes, c'est que c'est PUTAIN de partit en sucettes.

Bon. Réfléchissons deux secondes (mais pas plus, après je vais me claquer un truc). C'est le bordel, j'ai beau être balaise mais à un contre quarante ça va juste pas le faire surtout que j'ai un poignet hors-jeu, merci Kami-sama, applaudissez-le pour son humour de chiotte, merci pour lui, il le mérite bien. Bref, il n'y a pas trente-six mille solutions : CASSOS! Et on va dire que pour ce qui est de l'évacuation illico presto, j'ai ce qu'il faut, je dirais même plus, j'ai carrément le top du top, le nec plus ultra, le bouton off sur la gueule de Marine Le Pen, la cerise fourrée au Nutella sur le gâteau au chocolat version King size : les tigrou de la Mort qui Tue! (ouais passque de la Mort tout court, ça claque moins que de la Mort _qui Tue, _on est d'accord).

- Eh Kyuu! Viens là! j'appelle tout en choppant la queue rayée de noir du tigre en question de la main gauche.

Oui nan parce que là, il est retourné voir ses potes et ils sont en train de se faire exploser le bide en bouffant tout ce qu'il y a sur les étals des autres bouchers pas encore dévalisés. La vache, mais leur ventre c'est un trou noir ou quoi?!

- Oh! Bouge!

Et hop, je tire une nouvelle fois sur sa queue claire rayée de noir. Et croyez moi, c'est pas hyper simple à faire pendant qu'une dizaine de connards essaye de vous attaquer. Du coup, mon pieds vient de passer en mode «distributeur de tatanes intergalactiques». Avec un grognement de dépit, notre Lady Crevette nationale quitte son steak et me fixe avec un regard du genre «_rabat-joie… je mangeais, là. En plus, tu as __**osé**__ froisser le pelage de ma queue si délicate! __Tss, vague gueux!_» en faisant battre la-dite queue dans les airs derrière lui d'un air d'impératrice outrée.

Ce à quoi je réponds en lui tirant la langue avant de coller mon coup de pieds au cul des quatre autres poissons rouge à paillettes, qui d'ailleurs n'apprécient pas plus que ça (vois pas pourquoi) mais quittent quand même leurs carcasses de bœufs à moitié déchiquetés à coups de crocs, la gueule couverte de sang frais. C'est marrant, ça leur rajoute un petit côté psychokiller, ça pète carrément tous les standards de flippitude autorisés. Allez, faut qu'on se casse de là et en quatrième vitesse si possible, ça serait pratique.

- VA CREVER DU TYPHUS EN TASMANIE! je hurle à un -énième- connard qui essaie de m'attaquer en lui éclatant mon pieds dans les burnes d'un mouvement qui ferait rougir de bonheur ma mère.

Putain, c'est dingue, à croire que les connards se reproduisent facilement dans le coin… de vrais petits lapins! Enfin bref, on se tire.

Et on prends Kira avec nous.

- Tu pèses combien? je lâche, poings serrés et prête à éclater de la tronche façon Amaikoddoku.

C'est-à-dire… bah violemment, sans pitié et en me marrant comme une baleine quoi. Digne fifille de ma maman!

- Pardon?! finit par lâcher Blondie sur un ton largué après un petit temps de latence, le temps qu'il capte ce que je viens de dire visiblement.

Je soupire. Bah putain, il a plus de neurones ou quoi, elle est pas compliquée ma question pourtant!

- Ton poids! je répète. Tu sais, le numéro que tu vois en montant sur la balance, là…

- Mais pourqu…

- Tu pèses combieeen?!

- 56kg! répond-il précipitamment, apparemment complètement dépassé par ma question.

Je m'étouffe à moitié sous le regard curieux de mes tigres qui n'attendent que mon signal pour aller bouffer du bouseux. C'est marrant mais depuis qu'ils sont à mes côtés, les-dits bouseux se tiennent à distance, toujours ayant envie de m'éclater la gueule à moi et à Robin dans les règles de l'art mais… à distance des crocs de nos chères peluches à rayures quoi.

- Bordel mais t'es anorexique ou quoi?! je m'écrie en m'étranglant à moitié. Plus maigre que ça mec, c'est Auschwitz! Nan, attends oublie, plus maigre que ça, c'est la MORGUE!

- Oui bon, ça va… marmonne t-il dans mon dos.

Héhé, vexé?

- … je ne suis pas _**si **_maigre que ça.

- Bah bien sûr. Pis j'suis la fée Clochette et je chie des arc-en-ciel avec mon cul. T'inquiètes Blondie! je lui lance. Je vais te faire une cure à base de kebab / couscous / poulet rôti / bavaroise aux fraises, tu vas voir, tu vas récupérer un poids décent en moins de deux!

- Je suis très bien comme ça, merci bien.

- Haha, ok, s'tu veux! je rigole. Bon, accroche toi, on se tire!

- M'accrocher? lâche t-il, visiblement à deux doigts du burn-out neuronal. Mais à_ quoi_?!

Sans lui répondre, je me retourne brusquement, me plie en deux, passe un bras sous ses genoux, agrippe l'autre à ses épaules et hop, je le soulève d'un seul coup dans mes bras comme une princesse.

- HASTA LA VISTA BABY! je hurle (sans avoir AUCUNE idée de ce que ça veut dire hein) avant qu'il n'ait le temps de capter ce qui se passe.

Puis je grimpe sur le dos d'Akamusha, le plus grand et le plus mastoc des tigres que j'ai pris avec moi, le tout avec Blondie entre mes bras maigres mais musclés.

- ON SE CASSE LES MECS! je m'écrie.

Aussitôt, les cinq tigres partent à toute vitesse et ventre à terre.

- Accroche toi Princesse, Super Beni s'occupe de tout! je lâche au blond dans mes bras avec un grand sourire, mes cheveux rouge claquant au vent derrière moi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>- Black? Y'a Black? Où ça, où ça? Blaaaaaack…? Ouhou?<p>

Mais. De. Quoi. Tu. Parles. TÊTE DE NAZE?!

- Bah y'avait le mot 'Trou noir'. Et qui dit trou noir dit Black. Du coup…

*Lucifer prends trois baffes dans la gueule*

Alors, une sainte-barbe, c'est une pièce particulière sur les navires de guerre (m'enfin, de l'époque où les navires de guerre avaient des voiles) (ouais, les pirates si vous préférez). Pour faire simple, c'est la pièce où étaient stockés tous les explosifs (pour utiliser les canons histoire de couler l'adversaire, ça peut servir). Salle dangereuse donc… Strictement interdit de fumer du coup!

'Tous les niquer, tous les niquer, c'est ça l'idée'… Hem. Ouais, ça fait très Benikyogai-esque (mais si, mais si, ça existe comme mot) (puisque je vous le dit!) mais en fait, c'est du Booba… Ouais, le mec français à avoir carrément un Q.I. négatif.

- Le niveau culturel de cette fic s'il-te-plaît…

Va mourir.

Tu vois **Tara** que je t'avais dit que ton «_Alors Béni, tu vas quand même pas tomber amoureuse de Kira quand même?!_» m'avait fait sourire, tu comprends pourquoi maintenant? Bon, pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui, ouhlàlà, loin de là! Par contre, Beni plaît bien à la conscience de notre pauvre Princesse (j'ai même pas honte de ce surnom, je vous jure)! L'est pas au bout de ses emmerdes lui…

Normalement, sa conscience et Wabisuke devraient être au courant que Kira est bien homosexuel et que donc du coup, Beni ne peut en aucun cas l'intéresser. (pis elle est bien trop jeune pour lui, chiotte!) Sauf que, vous commencer à me connaître, moi et mon humour à deux balles, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Uhuh. *vois même pas pourquoi elle aurait honte de raconter autant de conneries*

Oui, Benikyogai ne devrait pas savoir ce que c'est que Auschwitz. Et elle ne devrait pas non plus savoir qui est Marine Le Pen. M'en fout, j'fais c'que je veux d'abord. *boude parce que ça l'éclate de raconter des trucs impossibles*

-T'es conne quoi.

*le Maître des Enfers va faire un bisou au mur à Mach3*

Hem! Et sinon, je n'ai PAS inventé le poids de Kira, je l'ai tout simplement trouvé dans les characters book (ce mec est un sac d'os, c'est juste pas possible…) (MAIS MAAAAANGE KIRAAAA!) Évidemment, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le ressortir, vous commencez à me connaître… (nan mais 56kg quoi! MERDE!)

-Nan mais ça va, remet toi aussi…

.

**Prochain chapitre : Chapitre 29. Ils lâchent les armes chimiques!** _(titre provisoire)_

_._

Pour soutenir notre pauvre Kira (tu m'étonnes qu'il fasse la tronche non-stop lui…) / lui envoyer de la bouffe avant qu'il crève de faim notre pauvre pitit Blondie / se foutre de la gueule de Lulu juste parce que c'est trop drôle / prier pour que l'auteur récupère vite une liaison internet / laisser une review tout simplement, le bouton est juste en dessous! J'VOUS AIME LES GENS!


	30. Ils lâchent les armes chimiques!

J'ai le nez façon Bozo-le-clown, l'Armée rouge qui défile sous mon crâne en chantant je ne sais quelles chansons communistes à plein poumons et ma consommation de mouchoirs est passée en mode génocide… Bref, j'ai choppé la grippe (ou le choléra, j'suis pas sûre pis ça m'étonnerai pas que Lulu ai quelque chose à voir avec toutes ces conneries, sérieux).

… SALUT LES GENS! COMMENT QU'ÇA VA CHEZ VOUS?!

Prière de ne pas me lapider pour le retard… Siouplait.  
>- J'fournis les pierres pour la caillasser si vous voulez! Grattos en plus!<p>

T'es vraiment un connard toi…!  
>- Bah… Ouais.<p>

*désespouar* Bon! Primo, désolée… J'ai essayé de poster mais, comme vous vous en doutez, haha, j'ai pas pu. Je suis sur liste noire du McDo, y'a toujours pas la wifi à la fac et en plus j'ai pas eut des masses de temps pour moi du fait de pas mal de merdes qui me sont (encore) tombé sur le coin de ma pitite gueule. Du coup, je vais essayer de me rattraper, je vous poste celui-là aujourd'hui et le suivant mercredi. Parce que oui… (Lulu, fait moi les bruits d'ambiance) («nan») (c'est un ordre, trou de balle. *dépoussière son bazooka d'un air négligent*)  
>- Tatatatatiiiiin… *Lucifer fait des bruits d'ambiance avec une motivation qui pète tout* *à savoir un bazooka pointé sur sa gueule*<p>

Oui, désormais… J'AI LA WIFI DANS MON STUDIO, MEUHAHAHAHA! (et genre une vraie wifi hein, pas la box bricolée avec du scotch de Lulu)

Enfin une bonne nouvelle, putain ça fait du bien!

Du fait du (MONSTRUEUX) retard dans ma publication, j'ai pas mal d'annonces à vous faire (les 200 reviews, mes autres fics et publications et d'autres trucs) mais je vous balancerai tout ça en présentation du prochain chapitre.

Bon, j'ai la tête dans le cul donc je vais probablement oublier des trucs haha...  
>- J'te collerais des baffes si c'est le cas pas de souci.<p>

Merci Lulu, ça fait du bien de se sentir soutenue.  
>- Toujours là pour rendre service, tu me connais.<p>

Par contre, ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'est VOUS que je n'oublierais pas! Vous êtes absolument géniaux, sérieux, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point votre soutien continu pour ce qui n'est pour vous qu'un vague divertissement où le lancer de melon côtoie les crevettes rayées et les insultes pas chiées des hannetons («j'te connaissais pas un tel talent de poète...») (mon poing dans ta gueule aussi, il va être très poétique) est très important pour moi. Vraiment. Et surtout dans des moments pareils pour moi! CALIN COLLECTIF! Gni-gni-gni! *écrabouille ses lecteurs entre ses bras*

Vous tous, vous pétez tout! Promis, je vous répond par MP dès que je peux! **Alcis**, **Drack**, **P'tit Laiko**, **Rin**, **Yalka**, **LUSSYNLIIIIIIIIGHT** et… **ZERIKYAAAAA**! BWIHIHIHIHIHI, ZE VOUS ZAIME-EUUUUH!  
>- Tous aux abris, l'humaine craque son slip… Faichier. *retourne se cacher dans son bunker en traînant des pieds*<p>

.

**Discalibur **touuuut bah… tout ça ne m'appartient pas hein, c'est à Tite Kubo, le créateur de **Bleach **tout ça tout ça bla-bla-bla. Ouais, même ce pauvre pitit Kira qui en prend plein la gueule, héhéhé. *sociopathe* Par contre, ma débile mononeuronale préférée (nan, j'parle pas de Barbie, merde)…. ELLE EST À MOUAH!

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 29. <strong>**Ils lâchent les armes chimiques!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_ Benikyogai Benitsuki, la chevauchée sauvage version tigrous dans le Rukongai._

_._

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà cataclopé / été trimballé tel un sac de patates de piètre qualité sur un tigre de 400 kg et des broquettes lancé à toute berzingue le tout sans vraiment voir où vous allez vu que vous avez un gars qui bien que maigre à faire peur (non mais genre 56 kg quoi! c'est interdit par Genève d'être aussi maigre que ça, merde!) fait facile une tête de plus que vous dans une position plus que galère entre vos bras mais franchement, si ce n'est pas le cas, croyez-en mon expérience ès situations pétées, loufoques et carrément improbables, je ne vous le conseille pas. Mais alors, pas du tout…! Rah c'te galère! Je préférerais largement avoir à expliquer à des gosses de 8 ans le conflit israélo-palestinien, ça serai plus simple (la preuve, gens se taper dessus parce que c'est ce que fais Humanité depuis l'aube des temps, voilà! meilleure explication au MONDE!)

Agrippant comme je peux le sac à patate qu'est Kira entre mes bras en essayant de faire gaffe un minimum à mon pauvre poignet, ce qui est loin d'être aisé vu qu'il est pas petit ce con, je tente simultanément de voir à peu près où on va. Ce qui est mal barré vu que j'ai son genou au beau milieu de mon champ de vision et qu'aux dernières nouvelles, je ne vois ni au travers de la chair ni au travers des os (JE VEUX ÊTRE UN X-MAAAAN!).

L'humain est mal foutu, sérieusement. Je veux dire, c'est vraiment trop demander une vision à rayon X? Sérieux? À croire que Mère Nature a bossé comme une sociopathe communiste digne du stakhanovisme de la plus belle époque stalinienne pour nous fabriquer tout ce beau petit monde mais que quand elle est arrivée aux derniers, à savoir notre jolie petite gueule, elle a subitement été prise d'une monumentale crise de flemmite aiguë et s'est carrément torchée le cul avec notre création. Nan parce que niveau équipement de survie en milieu hostile, on l'a violemment dans les fesses.

Sans blague les gens, on a des _ongles, _pas des griffes naaaan, des putains d'ongles qui se cassent (ça fait bieeeeen mal en plus). Et je vous parle même pas de nos dents, non, là, c'est du foutage de gueule intergalactique. Le pire, c'est notre peau… non mais sérieux, on peut chopper des coups de soleil, des putain de COUPS DE SOLEIL! Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer d'où sort cette connerie?! Des coups de soleil merde! Enfin bref, du grand art je vous dit!

- Arrête de gigoteeeer! je grogne comme je peux en essayant de garder Princesse dans mes bras en agrippant son yukata sombre.

Ouais, Princesse. BEST SURNOM EVER. J'adore, j'adore, j'adore. Princesse… uhuh, c'est marrant mais j'm'aime beaucoup là. J'ai envie de m'embrasser modestement les biceps d'un coup. Enfin, si j'avais pas une patate géante dans les bras quoi.

- T'es marrante mais je fais ce que je peux. grommelle t-il en retour avec un air légèrement (très) halluciné.

Ça doit être le fait de passer brusquement du rôle de patate future purée-ifiée au rôle de sac à patate tout court. Ça fait toujours un choc.

- Arrête de bouger ou j't'assomme! je lâche tandis qu'Akamusha continue sa course à toute berzingue à travers le bordel monstre qu'est devenu le grand marché du 70ème district.

D'ailleurs, il a pas intérêt à ralentir vu le nombre de pouilleux en chef qui nous collent au cul, fourches et torches en main. Et vu leurs gueules de psychopathes névrosés, ils ont bien envie de nous massacrer la tronche à tous les deux. Haha, dans vos rêves têtes de glands!

- Oui bah j'ai ton coude dans les tripes là… me réplique t-il avec une tête un peu trop palote d'un coup.

Ouhlà, pas le moment de m'annoncer que t'as le mal de mer toi! Enfin, le mal de tigre quoi, vous avez compris l'idée… Manquerait plus qu'il me gerbe dessus! Hors de question que Princesse vomisse sur Super Beni, mon image de super-héros ne s'en relèverait jamais!

- Oké, oké! je grommelle tandis qu'Akamusha esquisse brusquement un virage à 90° pour esquiver un jet de… un jet de fromages qui puent.

Les pouilleux nous balancent des fromages -et d'autres trucs en fait- à la gueule.

- Oh les enfoirés! Ils lâchent les armes chimiques!

- Ce sont des fromages.

- Bah c'est bien ce que j'dis! Bande de fils de pute consanguins!

Et hop, nouveau virage brusque de notre petit groupe de tigres au galop. Tiens, c'est marrant, je crois que mon coude vient de toucher son foie… allez, avec un p'tit coup de chance, je suis sûre que je peux atteindre son estomac au prochain coup!

- Urg… lâche ma princesse toujours dans mes bras, basculant peu à peu du blanc-je-vais-gerber à vert-je-vais-décéder.

Oups.

- Et hop! je lâche d'un seul coup avec un grand sourire avant de le changer brusquement de position, en travers de mes épaules.

Enfin, grosso-merdo quoi. C'est qu'il est pas pitit Princesse!

- WOUAÏE!

- Eyh! je m'écrie, surprise de son brusque cri de douleur. Y'a quoi, t'as choppé un fromage moisi dans la gueule?! Akamusha, pas par là banane! Par là!

Et je lui tire les moustaches de droite pour lui faire comprendre que c'est par là qu'il doit aller nom de Dieu! En même temps, je le comprends, à gauche, y'a les bouchers. Mais y'a aussi des pouilleux vénères donc on va arrêter les conneries. Peu content de se faire tirer les moustaches, le gros mâle grogne sourdement mais obéit à mes ordres, repartant de plus belle entouré des quatre autres félins au triple galop.

Kira lui, est en train de devenir tout rouge. Un vrai arc-en-ciel ce type.

- T'es encore vivant? je lui demande tout en adressant un superbe doigt d'honneur dans mon dos aux Connards qui nous coursent.

Ouais, j'met une majuscule, y'a quoi? C'est quand même des connards d'envergure les mecs je vous signale! Ils la méritent leur majuscule! Bon, pas autant que les trouducs d'Enkei mais enfin, bombarder Super Beni avec des fromages moisis, ça mérite sa majuscule. Tiens d'ailleurs, on dirait qu'ils n'ont plus de fromages en stock vu que maintenant ils nous balancent des poissons. Ouais, on reste dans le truc qui pue quoi.

- J'aurais plus jamais d'enfants… lâche t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Gné?!

De quoi il parle lui?! La pétoche lui a fait siffler un fusible ou quoi?!

- Ton coude… souffle t-il sur mon épaule et à peu près dans mes bras. Tu as ton coude dans mes parties intimes.

Mes neurones (ouais, les deux connards de syndicalistes qui s'enfilent des bières toute la journée au lieu de taffer) mettent quelques instants à se connecter. Faut les comprendre aussi, quand on a fait du glandage un art de vivre, c'est pas facile de se remettre à travailler.

- Aaaah, okéééé! je lâche d'un seul coup dans un pur éclair de génie à vous faire rougir Einstein lui-même. J't'éclate les couilles quoi!

- Ouiiii…

C'est marrant mais c'est moi ou sa voix vient de monter dans les aigus là? Trop drôle!

- Ça fait maaaal…

Voyez? Il passe son temps à se plaindre! Si c'est pas une attitude de pure princesse ça…!

- Chochotte! je ricane avant d'essayer de déplacer mon coude.

Tout en évitant de l'achever en lui éclatant définitivement les burnes quoi. C'est que ça serait con de buter moi-même le gars que j'essaye de sauver quand même. Je veux bien ne pas être un modèle d'intelligence humaine, mais faudrait pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus.

- ON SE BARRE! je hurle à pleins poumons, talonnant de plus belle les côtes d'Akamusha, pour qu'ils accélèrent encore un peu.

Les pouilleux qui nous collent au cul ont beau avoir une sacrée motivation -nous buter…? ouais, ils se font pas chier, ils sont cons pis on leur offre une cible facile quoi- même si ils étaient tous champions de sprint à laisser sur place le moindre sprinteur jamaïcain, ils n'ont strictement aucune chance de nous rattraper. Du genre autant de chances que celles qu'a Poutine de respecter un jour les droits de l'Homme de son plein gré et dans la bonne humeur, vous voyez le niveau?

Nan parce que je voudrais pas dire mais un tigre, c'est _rapide_. Genre, _**vraiment**_ rapide… Quelque chose comme du 60km/h quoi. Pour une bêbête de 150kg, c'est rapide, si, si, si. Pis franchement, l'être humain stagne à peu près à 30 km/h en course à pied, pour les plus balaises. Et sur 200m, pas vraiment plus. Alors que nos chers tigrous tiennent le 30km/h pendant plusieurs heures. Oui, on s'est fait niquer dans la répartition des aptitudes physique, c'est clair. Paraît qu'en échange on a eut un super cerveau top performance mais là, j'avoue que j'ai des doutes quand même… Où est-ce que vous avez vu un cerveau chez Ribéry, sérieux?

Du coup, les cinq fauves accélèrent encore un peu plus leur rythme, allongeant leurs longues foulées souples sur le sol caillouteux tout en continuant à se caler sur l'allure d'Akamusha étant donné que c'est lui qui se trimballe les deux sacs à patate humanoïde. Princesse et moi quoi. C'est marrant mais Kira est… une patate princesse. Ou alors une princesse patatoïde. Patatofique? Ça vaaaa, me regardez pas comme ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ses cheveux me font penser à la couleur des patates merde! Pis les princesses c'est toujours blonde alors voilà. J'fais c'que j'veux d'abord!

La-dite Princesse (vu comment je viens à peine de lui éclater les couilles, j'suis sûre qu'il peut nous chanter '_un jour mon prince viendra_' sur un ton super convaincant) toujours serrée contre moi la tête en bas, une jambe en l'air et un genou pas loin de ma clavicule dans une position telle que je suis en train de me demander si il ne serait pas en train de clamser par hasard ou si il n'aurait pas fait l'école du cirque, nous laissons loin derrière nous ce marché, ces enf… ces gens et tout ce beau bordel apocalyptique. On aura vraiment foutu la merde nous… Nyark nyark nyark. VENGEAAAAANCE! Tremblez devant Super Beni, bande de nazes!

L'air frais glissant sur mon visage fait claquer ma chevelure écarlate dans mon dos au rythme rapide des foulées d'Akamusha et savourant cette douce sensation sur ma peau, je clos un instant mes paupières. La vitesse… Oui, ça aussi, c'est quelque chose qui me fait vibrer. La sensation de dévorer l'espace et les distances, c'est jouissif. J'vous jure. Parfois, c'est comme si je me sentais encore un peu plus vivante. Le combat, la vitesse, la hauteur…. «_Le danger quoi. Spèce de suicidaire_» me répliquerait Tora (avec son sourire en coin qui fait pétiller ses prunelles gris-de-brouillard parce que franchement, elle est aussi atteinte que moi à ce niveau là). J'aime ça, ça va, il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans.

Comportement à risque diraient certains. Boarf. J'ai été élevée par une femme accro à la baston et une autre femme dont le péché mignon était de tout faire péter avec l'air de la nana qui tricote sagement au coin du feu alors hein…! J'ai toujours baigné là-dedans et honnêtement, ça ne m'a jamais gênée. On vivait à 300 à l'heure et c'était parfaitement normal pour moi, je n'ai jamais connu que ça. Et pour être sincère, sans tout ça… bah putain je me ferais chier. Un truc de dingue! Donc du coup…

- GERONIMOOOOO! je lâche d'un seul coup toute contente de sentir ce vent fouetter ma peau et faire claquer mes vêtements au rythme des foulées.

- Pourquoi. tu. hurles?

- Passque, Princesse.

J'ai toujours eut une argumentation en béton je trouve. Toujours coincé je ne sais trop comment entre mes bras (merde, il fait 1,80m le mec, comment voulez vous que j'arrive à le tenir correctement?!), j'entends ma princesse grommeler vaguement. Muahahaha, il a compris que ça ne servait à rien de répliquer vu mon art de la rhétorique!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- J'vais vomiiiiir…

Je soupire. Une Princesse, je vous l'avais dit. Une véritable couineuse…

- Ça va, ça va… je soupire. T'es encore en un seul morceau, je vois même pas de quoi tu te plains.

Ptêt du fait que mes coudes ont bien pulvérisé ses tripes. Ou ses couilles en fait… Oups. Oui bon ça va, j'ai pas fait exprès aussi, l'avait qu'à être plus petit que ça! Plus léger, non, ça, ce n'est pas possible. Arrêtons deux secondes d'enculer les lois de la physique s'il-vous-plaît.

- Euh, tu vas survivre quand même…? je finis par lâcher, un peu inquiète tout de même.

Plié en deux contre un arbre, le souffle court et plutôt palot, Kira se redresse lentement, voire précautionneusement. Au moins, il n'est plus vert, violet, rouge ou tout blanc. Manquait plus que le bleu et on se serait bien marré tiens!

- Bien sûr que je vais survivre. lâche t-il d'une voix pas si assurée que ça.

Uhuhuh.

- Cool. je fais en collant une petite tape sur la truffe de Kusemi qui a l'air de toujours avoir la dalle et qui semble se dire que bon, une p'tite princesse pour le dessert, ça ne serait pas si mal.

Vexé, le fauve me lâche un vague feulement mécontent avant d'allonger lourdement sa carcasse trapue à mes pieds. L'adulte face à moi finit de se redresser de toute sa hauteur, visiblement à peu près remis de sa cavalcade à dos de tigre («_mais oui bien sûr, des tigres haha, des tigres au secours putain_»… héhé, c'est ça que j'arrive à lire sur son visage). Apparemment, son estomac a fini de faire des yoyos vu que sa tronche a enfin arrêté de me faire l'inventaire de toutes les couleurs existantes sur Terre. Dommage, c'était rigolo.

Kyuusoku, toujours vexé que je lui ai abîmé le pelage délicat de sa queue au pelage pâle, vient se coller tout contre ma jambe, faisant glisser sa grosse tête sur ma cuisse pas loin de là où je laisse négligemment pendouiller ma main droite. En gros, «_fais moi des papouilles ou je boude_». Et une lady qui boude… Bah c'est TRÈS chiant. Enfin, ça va, c'est des papouilles qu'il me demande, pas de courir le marathon avec Kira sur les épaules donc je vais pas trop faire ma chieuse. Sauf que…

Je bouge ma main droite sans réfléchir pour pouvoir gratouiller le haut de son crâne tranquillement lorsque la douleur qui se réveille aussitôt me force brusquement à figer mon geste.

- Bobooo… je siffle entre mes dents, les traits tendus sous cette douleur soudaine.

Eh, c'est que je n'ai que deux neurones moi! J'ai _juste _zappé un petit détail : mon poignet, le droit là, voui, voui, voui… Il est en format puzzle les gens. Et porter Princesse dans mes bras a pas du l'aider dans la voie de la guérison. C'est marrant, j'vois pas pourquoi. Ah l'adrénaline, ce doux anesthésiant…!

- Tout va bien? me lâche Kira sur un ton poli quoiqu'un peu inquiet.

Faut dire que je dois faire une gueule assez artistiquement improbable étant donné que ce pourtant tout petit geste semble bel et bien avoir réveillé la douleur vive dans cette partie de mon corps. Douleur qui ne se gêne absolument pas pour bombarder ma pauvre pitite cervelle d'ailleurs, au plus grand mépris de la Convention de Genève. Mon corps est un connard.

- Ouais, ouais, j'pète le feu. je rétorque avec un air plus ou moins convaincant.

J'ai l'air d'être en train de tricoter, trou d'balle? Quoi? J'aime pas montrer que je suis blessée, merde! Face à moi, le blond continue à me fixer avec son regard de glace, l'air de dire «_tu ne sais_ _pas mentir gamine_».

…

…

Prout.

Koua?! Oui, c'est tout ce que ma cervelle syndicaliste a à me proposer comme réplique, désolée de ne pas avoir un cortex de prix Nobel de littérature, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise?!

- Fais voir. finit-il par me lâcher sur un ton laconique.

Euh…?! Fais voir quoi? Eyh, on! se! calme!

- Écoute Princesse, dans mon bled d'habitude faut d'abord payer pour pouvoir «voir» comme tu dis. Et sous-entend encore une fois que je suis une pute et tu bouffes ma hache dans le cul, capiche?

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui me lâche une -superbe et parfaitement maîtrisée- imitation du poisson rouge hors de son bocal. C'est cool, à nous deux, on va pouvoir lancer un concours du meilleur imitateur de poisson rouge!

- Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris… souffle t-il entre ses dents en se pinçant le nez, l'air de renoncer à essayer de capter de quoi je peux bien lui parler.

Le choc des cultures je suppose…

- Écoute Amaikoddoku, poursuit-il, je ne voulais en aucun cas sous-entendre que…

- Amaikoddo-quoi?! je le coupe brusquement avec des yeux de merlan frit.

- Euh… me répond-il avec un petit temps de latence.

Ouh, je sens que le niveau littéraire de cette conversation ne pas voler haut. Va carrément voler en rase-moquette ouais.

- Excuse moi mais… finit-il par reprendre toutefois toujours avec cette lueur de largué-itude au fond des prunelles.

Oui, la largué-itude existe, évidemment que ça existe. Vous posez des questions bizarres des fois, j'vous jure.

- Je croyais qu'Amaikoddoku était ton nom de famille. poursuit-il.

- Bah… ouais.

C'est marrant mais j'ai comme l'impression que ma réponse l'aide pas plus que ça pour le coup.

- Oui non, enfin j'veux dire… je reprends pour essayer de clarifier tout ce bordel avant que la cervelle de Princesse ne se suicide. Ma mère s'appelait Amaikoddoku du coup, bah je m'appelle aussi Amaikoddoku. Techniquement quoi. Sauf que personne ne m'a jamais appelée comme ça!

- D'accord, d'accord, je vois… fait-il de sa voix calme et posée.

Et douce. Et pas flippante. Et rassurante. Et… ouais ok, j'ferme ma gueule.

- Dans ce cas, comment dois-je t'appeler?

- Super Beni. je réponds du tac au tac avec un immense sourire.

Il lâche un petit soupir, étirant très discrètement ses lèvres en un sourire en coin.

- Un _**vrai **_prénom.

- Roh ça va, je ronchonne, moi j'trouve que ça claque Super Beni… Bon bah, t'as qu'à m'appeler Benikyogai hein.

- Ça seras plus simple oui.

- Grave. Pas besoin de tortiller du cul pour chier droit comme on dit!

… Hem. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi Princesse me regarde d'un seul coup d'un air absolument navré?

.

* * *

><p><em>K<em>_ira Izuru, au même moment._

_._

_- Elle est… elle est… ELLE EST __**TROP**__ GÉNIALE-EUH!_

_- _**… Autant de stupidité, ****de vacuité et d'absence flagrante de toute trace d'intelligence chez un seul être humain, je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible.**

_- T'as des goûts de chiotte connasse. Cette nana est un putain de chef-d'œuvre de l'Humanité!_

**- Ce sont **_**tes **_**goûts qui sont douteux.**

_- J't'emmerde._

_**- **_**Mécréant. **

_- __Co__incée du cul__._

_ - _**Va-nu-pied.**

_- Ça veut dire QUOI ça?! J'ai même pas de godasses d'abord!_

Un jour, je vais me retrouver à l'asile, cloîtré dans une cellule capitonnée, engoncé dans une camisole de force et assis par terre à baver en regardant les papillons passer. C'est une certitude absolue.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Benikyogai Benitsuki, pas au courant pour deux sous du fait que le crâne de Princesse soit une putain de foire d'empoigne entre un zanpakuto vulgaire comme c'est pas permis et une conscience tellement coincée du __popotin__ qu'elle pourrait en faire une discipline olympique __à elle toute seule__._

_._

- Donc, Benikyogai, reprend la patate blonde face à moi, pourrais-je jeter un coup d'œil à ce poignet qui semble te faire souffrir?

Top sens de l'humour mec. Sans réfléchir, je plaque ma main droite dans mon dos comme pour la mettre hors de portée. Attendri par mon attitude qui pourrait rappeler celle d'un gosse (attendri? attendri?! tu veux mon poing de super héros top badass dans la gueule voir si j'ai une tronche ATTENDRISSANTE?!), il lâche un petit sourire timide.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je te le promet. J'ai des connaissances en médecine, je veux juste jeter un œil…

Je planque un peu plus ma main dans mon dos.

- Tu me fais confiance ou… moui, d'accord, ne réponds pas à cette question. termine t-il sa phrase vu la gueule que je lui lâche, carrément goguenarde.

Mec… Y'a qu'à Tora que je fais confiance. Cherche pas Princesse, tu peux pas lutter.

- Une blessure de ce genre, commence t-il comme pour lui-même, oui, je devrais pouvoir soigner ça assez facilement…

- SÉRIEUX?! je m'exclame brusquement, le choquant légèrement au passage surpris que je beugle d'un seul coup.

Surtout que j'ai une sacrée capacité vocale et que ses tympans étaient assez proches pour le coup. Héhéhé.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La main gauche serrée sur le manche de Kamishini et chacun des cinq tigres m'accompagnant prêt à lui sauter dessus pour le bouffer jusqu'aux os au moindre geste suspect, je fixe un regard anxieux sur les mains aux longs doigts fins de Kira autour de mon poignet. On n'enfonce pas le tranchant d'une hache dans la tête de quelqu'un juste parce qu'il est soi-disant en train de vous guérir, on n'enfonce pas le tranchant d'une hache dans la tête de quelqu'un juste parce qu'il est soi-disant en train de vous guérir, on n'enfonce pas le tranchant d'une hache dans la tête de quelqu'un juste parce qu'il est soi-disant en train de vous guérir, on n'enfonce pas le tranchant d'une hache dans la cervelle de Princesse-euh…

N'empêche que si il joue au con, Kamishini transforme son cerveau en purée pour p'tits vieux. Méfiante, moi? É-vi-de-mment! Surtout qu'il fait de la lumière bizarre avec ses mains, j'vous jure… (y'a quoi, tu t'es pris pour un pyrotechnicien mon gars?) Bon, techniquement, ça ne me fait pas mal, un bon point pour sa tronche déjà. En fait, c'est une sensation de chaleur assez étrange qui semble pulser de ses paumes à travers mon poignet en pas si bon état que ça. C'est marrant (flippant?) mais j'ai comme l'impression que les os de l'articulation _bougent _à l'intérieur même de mon poignet, sous ma peau.

Ça fait des guilis, c'est rigolo. Par contre, le ressenti global est assez bizarre parce que ce con a les doigts suuuuuper froids. Iceberg-man, j'vous jure! Princesse a des doigts en glaçons. Claaaaasse…

- On dirait que l'os a été compressé lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il cède… marmonne t-il vaguement en continuant à se concentrer dessus. Mais comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça?

- C't'une longue histoire…

- Ah.

- Mais s'tu veux, j't'explique.

- Eh bien, si je t'ai posé la question, il me semble probable que ce soit parce que…

Ouhlà, arrête avec tes phrases trop compliquées, tu vas te choper une crampe intellectuelle si tu fais pas gaffe mon gars.

- Ok, ok, je lâche pour ne pas qu'il continue sur sa lancée et que _**je**_ me claque un truc. Bah… J'me suis faite coincer dans la gorge de Platon-ta-mère passque je l'ai pas vu venir et que je faisais un cri victorieux sans faire gaffe pis il a essayé de me recracher passque je l'ai mordu de toutes mes forces et paf réflexe de cet enfoiré et… ben ça a craqué quoi. CRAC!

Kira cligne des yeux.

- … Platon-ta-mère? finit-il par me demander, en fixant enfin sur moi son regard bleu pâle vaguement flippant et assez blasé pour le coup.

- Ouaip. que je réplique, pas du tout impressionnée. Un connard envoyé par Kami-sama, alias le Connard Intergalactique. C't'enfoiré est la définition même du connard. J'te jure!

Et là, c'est marrant parce que je vois clairement sur sa tête tout son cheminement intellectuel. Alors on commence par «_mais de quoi parle t-elle?_», après on a «_essayons de comprendre, soyons logiques, il y a forcément un sens dans ce qu'elle me raconte_», puis «_il y en a un, c'est pas possible autrement_» pour finir par «_… ok je laisse tomber_». Yes, victoire! Super Beni 1, Princesse 0! DANS TA FACE!

- … Bon! finit-il par lâcher, pas tout à fait remis de ce que je viens de lui balancer à la tronche. Voilà, je pense que j'ai réussit à remettre tout ça bien en ordre.

- … Gné?

- Guérie, tu es guérie. Ton poignet n'a plus aucune séquelle de ta blessure dorénavant.

- Sérieux?!

- Eh bien… oui.

- … Wow.

Et histoire de vérifier ses dires, j'abats d'un seul coup mon poing droit sur le sol rocheux sur lequel on s'est assis. Yesss! La roche se fend légèrement à l'impact de mon coup! Et les yeux de Princesse ne vont pas tarder à jaillir hors de leurs orbites si il continue à les écarquiller comme ça.

- Tu es…

- Barge. Ouais, je sais. je termine avec un immeeeeense sourire.

- J'allais dire «_tu es forte_» mais…

- Aussi. J'suis plutôt balaise quoi. je lâche avec une légèèère fierté dans la voix.

Dommage que je ne sache pas ronronner comme Tora parce que j'aurais bien lâché un putain de ronronnement là.

- Bordel mec, je continue sur ma lancée, t'as guéri ma main!

- Eh bien… Oui.

- TROP FORT!

Et sans réfléchir (pour quoi faire, sérieux?), je me jette sur lui pour le serrer très fort dans mes bras. Et lui péter deux trois côtes au passage, muahaha.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Alors? Ça fait du bien de retrouver des chapitres complets, mmm? Ça va aller un peu plus vite du coup!<p>

En fait, les tigres sont moins rapides que ça en sprint, ils sont à peu près à 55km/h en moyenne. Bah quoi, c'est pas des guépards hein! Pis c'est vachement lourd comme bêbête en fait. Pour l'endurance, là aussi j'ai un peu exagéré, ils ne peuvent pas courir des heures durant mais peuvent effectivement parcourir des kilomètres sans s'arrêter (en comparaison, le guépard pèse 40kg et peut allez à 110kg et un cheval pèse 500kg grosso-merdo et va à 21km/h au galop, en moyenne ou 88km/h pour les plus rapides chevaux de course) (et Lulu court à la vitesse de la lumière quand j'essaye de le frapper, c'est marrant)

Référeeeeence de **Luuuuuuuce**! Tu vois? J't'avais dit que j'allais le recaser! (mais… mmm, j'en suis pas satisfaite, j'aurais pu mieux le recaser que ça) (du coup, mouéhéhéhé, ça va revenir dans d'autres chapitres, clair et net! *rire de psychopathe défoncée au Nesquik*)

Et oui, Beni trouve que Kira ressemble à une patate passqu'il est blond. Et que c'est une grosse dalleuse en fait.  
>- Ben… Comme toi quoi.<p>

*Lucifer se fait négligemment écrabouiller la gueule dans un mur*

Rien à dire, j'adooooooore la manière dont fonctionne la cervelle de Beni. C'est épique.

Par contre, je m'excuse encore pour la lenteur et tout et tout hein… *part s'exiler dans les grandes steppes de Mongolie extérieure*

Pour parier sur le nombre de côtes que Beni va lui péter / parier sur le temps qu'il va falloir à Kira pour finir en asile psychiatrique / parier sur les résultats d'une baston Wabisuke VS. la conscience de Princesse (ouais, j'ai un délire sur les paris en ce moment) / LAAAAAW / DOFFLAMINGOOOOOOOO! (et sur One Piece aussi) / laisser une review pour dire ce qu'on a pensé de ce chapitre tout simplement, le bouton est juste en dessous! VOUS PÉTEZ TOUUUUUT!

.

**Prochain chapitre : Chapitre 30. Tu veux rouler des pelles au monde entier.**

(putain, J'AIME les titres de mes chapitres) (j'vous jure)


	31. T'as envie de rouler des pelles au monde

Lulu -Lucifer de son vrai nom- est content. Il est actuellement en train de griller les orteils de Hitler au chalumeau (passque ça l'éclate de l'entendre jurer en chinois depuis qu'il tape la discute avec Mao, c'est juste trop drôle), le tout en gloussant comme un crétin. Faut pas négliger les petits plaisirs dans la vie. Tout content, il sifflote doucement sur l'air de _Call me_ de Shinedown remixé à la guitare électrique façon Metallica. Oui, Lucifer est un siffleur hors pair. Paraît qu'il sait aussi faire des claquettes sur du Rihanna.  
>- LULUUUU!<p>

Un hurlement hystérique vrille l'air des Enfers.  
>L'ange déchu par excellence, le Seigneur des Damnations, le Premier des Démons, la Majesté Infernale, à ce simple son, s'arrête immédiatement. Hitler soupire de soulagement. Lucifer lui crève un œil avant de le replonger dans un bain de magma parce que ça le fait chier quand un de ses suppliciés ne hurle pas de douleur. Ça le contrarie.<br>Cette voix… Nan…  
>- LULU, MON BOUC À DEUX BALLES PRÉFÉRÉ!<p>

Au secours.  
>C'est elle.<br>Pas glop.  
>Mais merde, elle était pas prostrée dans un coin de sa chambre à se morfondre comme une larve cette humaine à la noix?! Merde, merde, merde-euh!<br>- LULUUUUU! DANS MES BRAS TÊTE DE NAZE!

Lentement, le Maître des Enfers se retourne. Naaaaan… C'est elle. Et elle a l'air heureuse vu sa gueule dévorée par un sourire de pure sociopathe, les larmes un peu partout sur sa tronche de déglinguée intergalactique. Faichier.  
>- VIENS LÀÀÀÀ! CÂLINNN!<p>

_AU SECOUUUURS!_  
>Et, sans qu'il n'ait même le temps de réagir, l'humaine lui saute sauvagement dessus avant de l'écrabouiller entre ses bras.<br>- LUUUULUUUU, J'AI DEUX-CENT REVIEEEEWS, OUIIIIINNNN! CH'EST TROP D'ÉMOTIOOOON! NAN MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE, C'EST GÉNIAAAAL! **_FEU ET FOUDRE_** A 200 REVIEEEEWS, BOUHOUHOUHOU, C'EST TROP D'ÉMOTIOOOON! CE TRUC DÉBILE MAAAARCHE, MA CONNERIE LES FAIT RIGOLEEEEER, OUUUIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN! HIIIIIH, MES LECTEURS SONT GÉNIAUX, OUIIIINNNN! C'EST TELLEMENT PUTAIN DE GÉNIAL, JE SUIS TROP HEUREUUUUUSE!

Ce à quoi il répond un superbe 'Arg.'  
>Faudrait pas trop lui en demander non plus, le pauvre.<p>

Je suis sûre que j'ai oublié pleeeein de trucs à dire pour le chapitre 29… M'enfin! En tout cas, j'ai pas mal de trucs à vous dire du coup!

Déjà, les 200 reviews! Sérieusement, merci. Un immense merci. Je sais bien que je vous le dit à chaque fois et que ça fait sûrement très niais (*Lucifer fait mine de vomir* *Lucifer prend trois claques*) mais pour moi, ça veut vraiment dire beaucoup. Bien sûr, Feu et Foudre ne vaux pas grand-chose, c'est un vague délire sur lequel je m'éclate tout en plaçant des thèmes qui m'intéressent mais voir que je suis lue et que mes conneries peuvent plaire et vous plaisent… Rien que ça, c'est énorme. Si j'ai décidé de publier, c'est aussi pour ça. Alors si mes débilités peuvent vous faire passer un bon moment eh bien, c'est que j'ai réussit au moins quelque chose.

Du coup, faut que je vous parle de ma pitite idée pour fêter ça! Bah oui, ça se fête nom de Zeus! Un OS, ou plus précisement, un genre de OS en mode FAQ. Mais je vous en reparle à la fin de ce chapitre!

Et j'en profite pour vous parler, logiiiique, de l'OS **Putrefactus VS. Massacrors**. QUI EST TERMINÉ! Vouais, vouais, vouais! Ça y est! Quatre mois de rédaction et ça y est, il est terminé et j'ai commencé à le taper. Ça devrait vous plaire (enfin, j'espère!) mais je ne vous en dit pas plus pour vous laisser la surprise. Cet OS sera aussi pour fêter les 200 reviews passque franchement, je me suis bien lâchée dessus… Juste pour vous indiquer, cet OS est plus long que ma première fic, **l'Enfant rouge et le tigre blanc** et il fait 19 putain de parties… Du coup, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire parce que j'en ai chié pour le terminer, j'ai mis les bouchées doubles!

Pour mes autres fics, j'en profite, à savoir **Le Regard de l'Aveugle**… Pour dire les choses simplement, j'ai… perdu mon manuscrit. Oui.  
>- D'où ta déprime. Muahahaha. Souffre.<p>

Connard.  
>Bref! Comme vous le savez, j'ai bouffé un dégât des eaux ainsi qu'un déménagement dans une autre ville alors forcément, ça a été un peu Bagdad. Et depuis… Pas moyen de remettre la main sur mon manuscrit. Je sais bien que ce que j'écris ne vaux pas grand-chose mais pour moi, c'est très important. Ça vaux rien mais concrètement, ça m'a foutue par terre, mes écrits ont une grande importance à mes yeux. Bref! Résultat, j'ai déprimé aussi sec… Ouais, normalement je ne déprime pas aussi vite mais pour mes écrits, c'est tout de suite une autre paire de manche.<br>- En même temps, si tu ne te haïssais pas toi-même aussi…

Toi, ta gueule.  
>Je pense qu'il est chez moi à Paris ou quelque part dans tous les papiers de mon studio (j'écris BEAUCOUP) donc je vais mettre la main dessus hein (enfin j'espère parce que sinon, je vais vraiment désespérer violemment). Du coup, pour l'instant, fic en pause… *pleure* Je vous jure, moi qui ne pleure que rarement dans la vie de tous les jours, ça m'a foutue par terre…<p>

Et un petit message super rapide à **Zerikya**… VAS-Y FONCE, ÉCRIS SUR BENI ET TORA, LÂCHE TOI, T'AS MON AUTORISATION, J'AI TRRRRRROP HÂTE DE LIRE ÇAAAA KYAAAAAAAAAAA! *cours partout les bras en l'air tandis que Lulu se met à hurler le nom de Black, juste pour le kiff*

Déjà 30 chapitres, ça me fait tout drôle… Je sais, je sais j'avais dit que je le posterai hier mais j'étais chez une amie, c'était pas prévu et les amis, ça passe avant tout! (en plus on a kyatté comme des malades sur les derniers scans de One Piece alors…) (nan mais CORAZON quoi merde!) Merci à toutes celles qui ont déjà reviewé le dernier chapitre, vous gérez! Et je vous aime! Merci, merci, merci! Merci à **Caeli Jirachi** qui rejoint le côté obscur de la force (REVIEEEEW, GWAHAHAHA!) («t'es folle...») (merci, j'étais déjà au courant) (tu verras **Caeli**, le côté obscur de la force c'est cool, on a des cookies), à **Ialka-Yuika** (okay ça marche, v'là les mots… paillettes, cannibale, bikini, ange, lait, canopée, évanescence, melon, vigne et requin) (MUAHAHAHA, RANDOOOM!), à **Tara** (MAAAAAAAAAAANGE!) et à **Drack**! (haha. Évidemment que j'vous vénère. C'te question à deux balles. VOUS LISEZ CE QUE J'ÉCRIS, ANYAAAAH, SI C'EST PAS UN PUTAIN DE MIRACLE ÇAAAAA! Les milles reviews…? Ma crise cardiaque en direct je pense. Meuuuh non, j'vois pas pourquoi tu flippes, elles sont toutes gentilles mes pitites OC… elles sont toutes meunionnes… muéhéhé…)  
>J'vous répond vite par MP!<p>

Un de ces quatre, la présentation des chapitres va être plus longue que le chapitre en question, j'vais pas comprendre le délire j'vous jure… *se désespère un peu elle-même par moments* *puis lâche un rire de babouin sous Mescaline passque fuck tout ça et VIVE LA FOLIIIIE GYAHAHAHA*

.  
><strong>Discalibur<strong> YOLO STYLE BITCHES, I'M BACK ET _**FEU ET FOUDRE**_ EST À MOUUUUAAAAAAAH, L'UNIVERS DE **BLEACH** EST À TITE KUBO, HELL YEAAAAH!  
>- Ça va, tu craques ton slip, normal…<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 30. T'as envie de rouler des pelles au monde entier.<span>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Benikyogai Benitsuki, master ès destruction des côtes par câlin interposé, Rukongai, district 77. Yolo._

_._

Muéhéhéhé. Chuis contente. Vous savez quoi, c'est vraiment con que je ne sache pas siffler parce que là, ça aurait été génial. M'aurait plus manqué que la clope au bec et le Stetson pour vous faire un remake en direct du '_I'm a poor lonesome cow-boy'_ de Lucky Luke. Bon, un Lucky Luke avec des cheveux rouge et un Jolly Jumper qui aurait viré son régime aussi sec pour virer carnivore à rayures, okay. Mais ça aurait été quand même vaaaaaachement classe.

Du coup, comme je ne peux pas siffloter façon pure badassitude du cow-boy solitaire, ben paf, j'vais chanter. Je n'ai pas d'harmonica mais bon, j'vais faire avec. 'tention les oreilles, ça va faire mal!

- Si j'avaaaance, me met-je à chanter (à brailler à tue-tête plus précisément), tu recuuuules, comment veux-tuuuu, comment veux-tu que je t'encuuuuule? C'est à babooooord…

À peine ai-je lâché ces deux pitits bouts de phrase qu'Akamusha stoppe brutalement et freine des quatre fers d'un seul coup. Et, eh bien, comme je ne l'ai pas vu venir et que ce con était au galop et moi à cheval sur son dos sans vraiment me tenir, j'apprends un truc tout bête : le vol plané. C'est donc dans un BWAAAAAH! d'anthologie que je vole à travers les airs pour aller brusquement m'écraser sur un tronc d'arbre au beau milieu de ma trajectoire plus qu'artistique.

- Par tous les rhumes de cul qu'ont pris mes aïeux en pissant sous les haies, Akamusha, j'vais te bouffer! je grogne le nez douloureux à nez l'intention de mon véhicule adoré qui doit pas piger grand-chose aux conneries bien humaines que je lui balance tout en essayant de ne pas me crouter la gueule de mon arbre au sol.

Un… arbre… Genre attendez, pouce, pause, stop, penalty, O.N.U., pas touche, arrêt sur image les gens. Ok, ok, c'est vrai que le Rukongai est plutôt boisé et que du coup, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'étonnant à ce que j'en bouffe un en pleine poire si je me prend pour Mermoz, ce n'est pas ça le problème. En fait, plus on s'éloigne du Seireitei et de ces connards d'aristos de shinigamis qu'ont le cul au chaud (tiens c'est marrant j'fais des rimes, «_aristos_», «_cul au chaud_»… À MOI LE PRIX NOBEL!) (de littérature, pas de maths hein) plus c'est boisé. Bah, ces trous de balle sont sensés «gérer» toute la Soul Society mais vu qu'ils ont la flemme, disons qu'il n'y a que les 40 premiers districts qui sont correctement aménagés et réellement entretenus, genre avec de vraies routes, des égouts, des infrastructures et tout et tout.

Résultat, plus on s'éloigne, plus c'est Bagdad. En même temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils s'occuperaient du reste, ils n'y foutent jamais les pieds. Comme on dit, les problèmes qu'on ne voit pas parce qu'ils sont trop éloignés de nous ne sont pas des problèmes. Bref, au-delà du 40ème, l'aménagement commence à laisser désirer. Après le 70ème, haha, j'vous laisse imaginer le bordel, ce n'est même plus qu'il y a de vagues chemins terreux à la place de véritables routes nan, nan, le chemin c'est à toi de le défricher à la machette, mode Indiana Jones du pauvre enclenché. Enfin moi, j'm'en fous, le tigre ça passe partout. Na.

Du coup, plus on se rapproche des Montagnes noires plus la nature reprend ses droits et c'est bourré de forêts, d'arbres et de buissons maigrichons et tout le tintouin. D'ailleurs, c'est un peu chiant parce que du coup les brigands ont encore plus de coins où se camoufler dans l'ombre avant de détrousser le pauvre mec qui passe pas loin, malheureusement pour _sa_ gueule. Rien à branler, le brigand ça schlingue (allez chopper du savon dans le coin, sérieux) et le tigre ça a un odorat de taré sociopathe.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Enfin, à mon arbre en l'occurrence. Oui, j'vous rappelle que je viens de me bouffer un arbre en pleine gueule, j'vais pas vous parler de la santé des pandas albinos du Pakistan, merde! L'air plus proche de la vache bourrée au gin tonic que du ninja souple et furtif (Super Beni, la classe en toute circonstance) je me redresse vivement en fixant sur l'arbre en question mon regard brun, sur mes gardes. Pas que je sois brusquement devenue arbrophobe nan, c'est juste que maintenant, je me méfie. Entre les arbres moines shaolin qui attaquent Tora et Gyomo et celui d'aujourd'hui en plein Rukongai qui essaie d'écrabouiller Princesse (aucune distinction ces arbres moines shaolin, c'est dingue je vous jure, on avait dit pas touche aux Princesses merde!), manquerait plus qu'un de ces trouducs m'attaque subrepticement.

Du bout pointu et métallique de Kamishini, je pique rapidement son écorce. Mouais. Aucune réaction.

Haha, t'oses pas enlever ton camouflage et attaquer Super Beni hein, arbre de mes deux? Et biiiiim, prend la supériorité du super héros dans ta face de connard à chlorophylle! Toute contente de moi, je lui tire victorieusement la langue puis je me retourne vers Akamusha, tout de même responsable de mon vol plané version J.O. pour lapins crétins bourrés.

- Eh, mon gros… je lâche en un vague grognement qu'il ignore d'un air très digne.

Trouduc' à rayures va.

- Je chante pas _**si**_ mal que ça quand même?!

Akamusha continue à se lécher consciencieusement la patte d'un air distrait mais Kyuusoku, lui, braque aussitôt sur moi un regard ambré carrément traumatisé. Mouais, enfin, Lady Crevette Rayée, à mon avis il n'y a que du Bach ou du Wagner (encore que, du Wagner…) qui doit lui plaire musicalement parlant. Ha ha, on a un tigrou qui a des goûts de luxe, grosse blague…

- Bon, bon, d'accord… je grommelle. Je chante pas. J'peux remonter sur ton dos? Steuplait?

Sa grosse papatte enfin toute propre (bah il n'a pas de godasses en même temps, évidemment que ses pattes ne doivent pas rester nickel chrome très longtemps…), Akamusha redresse souplement son grand corps musclé tigré de noir et accepte de se rapprocher de moi. Yeah! Toute contente, j'éclate d'un seul mouvement le tranchant acéré de ma hache contre le tronc de ce lâche d'arbre avant de la replacer d'un geste sec dans mon dos. Puis je grimpe une nouvelle fois sur son dos et nous repartons. Sans chanter cette fois.

Oh, m'en fiche, je suis contente alors…! Oui, je suis heureuse. À vrai dire, je me sens flotter sur un petit nuage à l'instant présent. C'est limite magique là. Ou alors c'est juste que j'ai bouffé un truc pas net sans m'en rappeler. J'pense pas quand même mais on sait jamais… Bref. Je suis heureuse. Tout bêtement, pas besoin d'en faire quinze mille phrases avec des tas et des tas d'adjectifs à la noix auxquels je ne capte que dalle. Je suis heureuse, point. «_Ouais, tu sais, quand t'as tout plein de papillons dans le bide et que t'as envie de rouler des pelles au monde entier, bah c'est pile ça. Le fait d'être heureuse mon p'tit microbe!_» Encore un des trucs que me sortait ma mère, une classe et une distinction pareille, ça ne s'invente pas. Elle était vraiment géniale ma maman.

Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cette étrange impression d'être moi-même un chamallow à la fraise, oh, c'est tout simple. Mais alors tout con, vraiment!

Me suis fait un ami.

Si, un mec que je porte dans mes bras pour lui sauver les fesses d'une attaque sauvage d'arbre psychopathe, qui guérit mon poignet sans même que je le menace avec Kamishini, avec qui j'ai combattu contre les Dix Connards et à qui je pète les côtes en lui faisant un câlin, ça s'appelle un ami! Nan? Meuh si, meuh si.

Et c'est bête à dire mais c'est le premier ami que je me fait. J'ai Tora mais déjà Tora, c'est une amie, genre une ami-e. Et de toutes façons, Tora… Tora c'est Tora, il pourrait même pas lutter. C'est même plus de l'amitié qu'il y a entre elle et moi, c'est juste devenu putain de fusionnel. Sans elle, je n'existe pas. Et sans moi, elle n'existe pas. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'y a rien de plus important au monde pour moi que Tora et son sourire. Le reste… eh bien le reste ne comptera jamais autant qu'elle à mes yeux.

Mais Kira, oui, c'est un ami. C'est _**mon**_ ami. Et en fait, c'est la première fois que je me fais un ami. Quand j'ai rencontré Tora, je me suis accrochée à elle comme elle s'est accrochée à moi, dans un instinct de survie presque animal. Nos vies respectives n'avaient plus d'intérêt, il n'y avait plus de raison pour nous de rester en vie mais malgré tout, tout au fond de nos êtres nous avions chacune cette envie folle de pouvoir vivre heureuses à notre tour. Nous voulions juste un peu de bonheur, nous aussi. Alors nous nous sommes agrippées mutuellement. Aujourd'hui, ma vie… C'est elle.

Tora est le rocher auquel je m'accroche pour ne pas tomber dans la folie, elle est ce qui me fait sourire chaque jour, elle est ce qui fait que ma vie vaut le coup d'être vécue. Putain, le premier qui l'approche mais comment je lui nique sa race… Je détruirai le monde entier pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse. Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'elle, rien de plus beau que cette étincelle au fond de ses yeux, rien de plus beau que cette force, que cette carapace qu'elle s'est construite pour se protéger. C'est Tora, voilà tout.

Kira lui… Kira, déjà, il ressemble à une patate. Si, il est blond _donc_ il ressemble à une patate. Ta gueule, c'est moi que je décide si oui ou non il ressemble à une patate! (c'est moi aussi que je sais pas faire de phrases mais c'est pas grave). Il est grand, il a des cheveux d'un blond cendré délicat et des yeux bleus très pâles, il a une sorte d'humour noir un peu ironique et percutant, il a de longues mains froides qui peuvent guérir une blessure comme une fracture du poignet. Et c'est une Princesse. Ouais, c'est important de le préciser, Kira, son surnom, c'est Princesse. Ça me fait marrer toute seule, c'est rigolo. Pis ça ne lui plaît pas tant que ça, y'a qu'à voir son petit pincement de lèvres lorsque je l'ai appelé comme ça, du coup c'est encore plus rigolo.

C'est Kira quoi, un gars qui m'a soignée alors que franchement, me connaissant, il aurait plutôt dû se barrer en courant. Et en hurlant. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas spécialement rassurante comme nana et je fais même plutôt peur. Lui, non, il est resté. Pis il m'a soignée alors que rien ne l'y forçait, ne l'y poussait. Donc, je le décrète haut et fort, Kira est mon ami. Voilà. Qui qui c'est qu'est pas d'accord, que Kamishini lui fasse un bisou?

C'est la première fois que je me fais un ami. Petite, je vivais avec Maman et Sûuko et je n'ai que rarement eut l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres enfants de mon âge. Oh et à partir du moment où Maman a trouvé le corps sans vie de Sûuko sur le sol de notre petite maison, je ne vous raconte même pas, on ne restait jamais deux jours au même endroit. Et quand Maman a fini par mourir à son tour et me laisser brusquement toute seule dans ce monde inhospitalier pour la gosse que j'étais alors, eh bien! je me suis mise à me méfier absolument de tout le monde. J'avais bien raison d'ailleurs.

Enfin bref, je fuyais littéralement le contact humain pour pouvoir survivre. Après, ma vie a changée du tout au tout à partir du moment où j'ai choisit de m'en aller mourir dans ces Montagnes noires en horizon dentelé dans l'horizon nocturne. Le regard d'un petit tigre au pelage blanc sale et poussiéreux a d'un seul coup fait passer ma vie de «_aucun intérêt, la souffrance touche, attein__t et détruit tout, vivre n'a plus de goût_» à «_putain ok, c'est de la merde, __mais ça vaut le coup, fuck off, j'vous emmerde et j'vais être heureuse_».

À partir de là, ma vie, c'est devenu elle.

Ouais, j'ai rencontré d'autres personnes entre-temps, genre les connards d'Enkei mais sérieusement, j'ai besoin de m'attarder sur le cas de Face de Cauchemar? Non, on est d'accord. Du coup, Tora est ma vie (sans elle, je me serais déjà pendue haut et court à la branche d'un arbre) et Kira… bah c'est mon ami.

Mon tout premier pote! YEAH!

C'est donc avec un sourire absolument immense -et totalement crétin j'en suis bien consciente- que nous continuons notre route à toute berzingue.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Benikyogai Benitsuki, un jour plus tard après avoir passé une nuit à la pleine étoile avec une crevette à rayures en tant que coussin, un gros tigrou psychopathe aka Kusemi __pour servir de couette top confort et trois autres tigrous pour éloigner tous genres de prédateurs, de l'humain racketteur débile au grizzly qui aurait envie de faire mumuse à taper sur une humaine un peu conne._

_._

Le vent s'est levé aujourd'hui. Je vois les feuilles qui s'agitent au bout des branches des arbres, je vois l'herbe qui ondule sous ses rafales. Sur le dos d'Akamusha, il fait voler mes cheveux rouge dans mon dos. Au galop, nous parcourons les derniers kilomètres qui nous séparent encore de notre petite caverne de Cro Magnon à boobs. C'est ça, un des avantages d'avoir quatre pattes, des moustaches, un odorat radar, un pelage jaune poussin avec des rayures d'herbivore africain et une putain de tronche de peluche XXL. Le tigre n'est pas spécialement bon en sprint, son atout n'est pas la vitesse dans l'attaque mais la puissance qu'il peut déployer lorsqu'il chasse. Une putain de boule de muscles. Terminator avec des moustaches. Du coup, en course, son grand atout, c'est l'endurance : des dizaines de kilomètres au même rythme soutenu, un genre de trot rapide et souple.

Franchement, j'aurais pas forcément la foi de courir sur ces dix putains de districts entre le grand marché du 70ème et notre chez-nous. Déjà que je met deux jours pour rentrer… Hin hin, encore merci le trou de balle intergalactique à œil jaune (vouais, j'parle de Kandai et sa gueule de puzzle 3D mal branlée).

Il fait beau aujourd'hui, le soleil brille dans le ciel et caresse doucement ma peau que fouette le vent par à-coups et nous déboulons brusquement hors des bois sur la grande plaine herbeuse d'Enkei. Sans ralentir, les cinq tigres continuent à fouler le sol de leurs larges pattes puissantes et nous passons en trombe sous les remparts de ce bled à connards 100% pur jus garantis.

Je hurle un «Crève les tripes à l'air!» à l'intention de Kandai (si, si, vous inquiétez pas, il comprendra bien que c'est à lui que je m'adresse, il a des neurones lui) d'un air distrait puis nous laissons ce village à moitié fortifié avec le cul (les remparts sont pas droits, mouahahaha!) derrière nous, direction les Montagnes noires.

Puis nous nous engouffrons enfin sous la canopée des bois qui recouvrent les montagnes hostiles au-delà des frontières de la Soul Society. De retour à la maison et loin du reste de cette Humanité puante… Mouais, rien à dire, j'adore la douce odeur d'humidité qui règne entre les roches de cette pente montagneuse recouvertes de quelques mousses confortables. Le silence se fait, le vent glissant seulement au sommet des arbres au dessus de ma tête. Il y a quelques oiseaux qui chantent hors de ma vue et quelques rais de soleil percent l'épaisse canopée et viennent jouer sur le tronc des arbres, y formant une multitudes de petites tâches de lumière jaune et chaude.

J'aime les forêts, leur calme et leur silence. Pour qui ne les connaissent pas, les forêts semblent douces et accueillantes. Elles le sont, mais seulement pour ceux qui savent les comprendre et s'adapter à leurs lois. Elles sont apaisantes. Et dangereuses. Son immobilisme apparent sous lequel se cache toute une multitude de vies, des simples moineaux au rat musqué en passant évidemment par notre cher ami le grizzly, m'apaise. L'esprit léger, je laisse ce calme m'enrober doucement.

Euh…

Attendez deux secondes là.

Toute à mon bonheur carrément niais et crétin (quelques secondes de plus et je m'extasiai devant les chtits zozios) je n'ai pas spécialement fait gaffe à ce qu'il y avait devant moi. Nan parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, les arbres ne se réduisent pas tous seuls à l'état de copeaux. Et les trois devant moi sont en putain de mauvais état, comme si un grand prédateur les avait sauvagement attaqués. Leur écorce a été arrachée à coups de crocs énervés, leurs branches arrachées, leur tronc attaqué si violemment que des bouts de racine sortent de terre et de monstrueuses traces de griffures sont visibles un peu partout, une vrai scène de massacre arboricole. D'accooooooord…

Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi Tora a pété un câble et s'est défoulée sur des arbres? Siouplait?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Kandai, chef de village, la veille du retour de Benikyogai Benitsuki dans les Montagnes noires. _

.

Je réfléchis. À toute vitesse.

Des shinigamis. Devant nos murs. Juste là, à l'extérieur d'Enkei, de l'autre côté de nos murailles. Ou tout du moins, deux individus qui se prétendent tels. Pourquoi? Ça n'a aucun sens. Ça n'a strictement aucun sens.

Sans même y faire attention, un long sifflement glisse entre mes dents serrées. Je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre quelque chose. Ou plutôt, oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire. Je _hais_ littéralement ça. Ça m'énerve, ça me rend nerveux. Pire. Ça me fait peur. Mon intelligence est tout ce que j'ai pour moi, ma survie et celle de ma santé mentale ne tiennent que là-dessus.

- Kandai? On fait quoi?

La voix de cette femme face à moi est calme et posée malgré l'inquiétude que je peux lire dans ses yeux. Elle me fait confiance. Tous me font confiance ici, j'ai leur survie au creux de ma main. Tch.

Pourquoi paniquer…? Cela ne sert à rien, strictement à rien. J'étire mes lèvres en un sourire sombre. Puis je donne mes ordres. Je ne laisserai plus personne me faire peur. Et certainement pas ces deux inconnus.

- Pas un bruit. Je veux un silence absolu. Tous aux armes mais ils ne doivent rien entendre de l'autre côté des murailles. Je veux voir chacun avec une arme en main, c'est clair?

Aussitôt, ils s'ébranlent, partent dans tous les sens et sans un bruit, les armes sortent et leur acier meurtrier brille sous le soleil. Chacun s'équipe, homme, femme, enfant ou vieillard. On est à Enkei ici. Tout le monde sait tuer. Dire qu'en face, ils sont venus à deux… Ou ils sont très cons ou ils sont suffisamment forts pour ne pas nous craindre. À voir.

- Les femmes et les enfants restent cachés. je poursuis. Tous les hommes massifs sur le chemin de ronde de la muraille. Tout de suite.

Surtout, cacher nos atouts. Ne pas tout leur faire voir d'Enkei. Ne pas les laisser nous comprendre…

De l'œil qui me reste, je regarde silencieusement les adultes se positionner lentement, à la vue de ces deux nouveaux venus qui viennent nous défier au beau milieu de notre territoire. Les cons meurent vite par chez nous, du coup… Ou ils ne sont pas du coin ou ils sont excessivement balaises. Il faut que je puisse les _voir._

Souplement, je grimpe rapidement les quelques barreaux d'échelle pour m'élever sur le rempart et je me glisse au sommet de notre muraille, caché derrière la carcasse épaisse de Mézoké, mon second en quelque sorte. Mézoké a une cinquantaine d'années soit une apparence physique un peu plus âgée que moi, ne sait pas lire comme quasiment tout le monde ici, ne sait pas non plus compter, a plus de muscles que de neurones et une carrure de buffle. Ce corps massif est parfait pour cacher la silhouette filiforme qu'est la mienne. Positionné comme je suis, je peux enfin observer ces deux étrangers.

C'est partit…

Ils sont deux et mon œil jaune les scanne chacun à toute vitesse. Attitude, vêtements, position, expression du visage, armes, rien ne m'échappe. Tous les deux en uniforme sombre, un haori blanc en tissu luxueux et bien trop propre, des armes au fourreau parfaitement laqués donc entretenus, la gueule des sabres usés par leur usage fréquent… Le tissu noir de leur uniforme est de bien trop bonne qualité pour venir du coin, ils ne se sont pas fait racketter sur leur chemin donc ils sont rapides et forts, il y a de la poussière au bas de leur hakama, leur attitude, leur visage, leurs yeux… Tout voir, tout analyser, tout comprendre…

Merde. _Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis… _

C'est bon.

J'ai compris.

Un sourire sombre et sans joie étire mes lèvres.

- Mézoké? je chuchote.

Discrètement, il hoche la tête. Mézoké n'est pas bien futé mais ici, il a un rôle bien précis. Il est grand, baraqué comme c'est pas possible et honnêtement… Il fait peur. Parfait pour une doublure de chef miséreux mais flippant du Rukongai, n'est-ce pas?

Je vais parler, il bougera la bouche juste ce qu'il faut… et ils seront persuadés que Mézoké est celui qui parle et qui donne les ordres. Parfait, moins ils en sauront sur nous, plus ils seront à notre merci. Tout avantage est toujours bon à prendre. J'ouvre alors la bouche. Et voilà ce que nos deux soi-disant shinigamis venus risquer leurs fesses jusque chez nous entendent de l'autre côté des murailles :

- Armez les arcs! Flèches en position… À mon signal…!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>TATATATIIIIN, LE RETOUR DES SUSPEEEENS!<br>(vous m'aimez hein? *sourire crétin*)

Le titre a failli être «comment veux tu que je t'encuuuule». Pis j'me suis dit qu'il fallait que je me calme un minimum.

Donc voilà Kandai… Face à deux shinigamis… Muhuhuh.  
>Rah putain, y'a un de ces trucs caché dans ce chapitre…! Bwéhéhéhé! Ouais, je glousse toute seule parce que j'ai trop envie de vous dire ce que c'est mais que je peux paaaaas… Et que franchement, c'est perché.<br>J'aime BEAUCOUP la façon dont fonctionne le cerveau de Beni... Elle vend du rêve, sérieux.  
>Bon, en fait, il n'y a pas de prix de Nobel de Maths (passque la femme de Mr-Nobel-j'ai-inventé-la-dynamite-muahaha l'aurait trompé avec un mathématicien comme dit la rumeur) mais bon, faudrait pas en demander trop à notre cher Beni. Enfin, ils ont la médaille Fields pour les maths, ne soyez pas tristes amis S.<br>- Je croyais que tu HAÏSSAIS les maths…

*planque sa poupée vaudou à l'image de Mme P., prof de maths de Tle, dans son dos*  
>Vois pas de quoi tu parles.<p>

Rrrraaaaah, il est deux heures du maaaaat'... Dooodooooooo...

BREF!

Pour ces 200 reviews! (anyaaaah… *se remet à convulser par terre*) Je vais vous écrire un genre d'OS en mode FAQ! Posez moi toutes vos questions (en précisant dans vos reviews que c'est pour l'OS) et j'y répondrai dans un OS!  
>Vous voulez savoir comment l'auteur fait pour raconter autant de conneries? Envie d'en savoir plus sur les coulisses de <span><strong><em>Feu et Foudre<em>**? Des questions en toute sorte à poser?  
>Vous voulez savoir si l'auteur a un cerveau? Qu'est-ce que c'est que la cicatrice de Beni? Kira survivra t-il à sa rencontre avec Beni? Et Shuuhei, survivra t-il à son capitaine? Qu'est-il arrivé à Kaede? Quel est le vrai prénom de Beni? Quel est le passé de Tora? Tora sera t-elle un jour capable d'aller dans de l'eau sans faire tout un cirque? Qui est le père de Beni? Lulu préfère t-il le piment ou le wasabi? Quelles sont les inspirations de l'auteur? Quelle est la température moyenne aux Enfers? Vous voulez que Lulu torture votre prof de maths  physique / français / sport / histoire?  
>Vous saisissez le principe, posez moi toutes les questions que vous voulez et demandez moi ce que vous voulez, du plus sérieux au plus loufoque, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, je me ferais une joie de mettre ma plume à votre entière disposition dans un loooong OS!<br>Et promis, je répondrai à TOUTES vos questions! (sans spoiler, haha, arrêtez de rêver) (mais y'aura des indices et je répondrai à TOUT!)  
>Je compte sur vous!<p>

Alors lâchez vous, j'vous attends dans les reviews!

.

**Prochain chapitre : ****Chapitre 31.** Je sais pas, j'hésite encore pour le titre de celui-là… *sourire peu rassurant du Dofflamingo qui vient de capturer un pauvre pitit Law*

.

Pour laisser une review / poser des questions à l'auteur schtarbée ou lui demander tout plein de trucs pour l'OS des 200 reviews / baver littéralement sur Corazon ('tain, faut que je me calme avec One Piece moi…) / pour demander quelque chose (ou plusieurs choses hein… LÂCHEZ VOUS, J'VOUS DIT!) pour l'OS des 200 reviews / pour faire un bisou à Lucifer (what… the… fuck… on… Earth…?!) (il est deux heures du mat', cherchez pas, j'ai plus de cerveau là...), le bouton est juste en dessous!

VOUS PÉTEZ TOUT!


	32. Pourrai-je la prendre dans mes mains?

_Salut les gens!_

_Désolée mais en ce moment je vais plutôt mal alors je vous poste quand même ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas le temps ni l'envie de faire toute la présentation comme il se doit... Je suis vraiment désolée croyez moi mais je me sens extrêmement mal dans ma peau, ça ne va vraiment pas fort et je ne peux plus faire semblant de péter la joie alors que ce n'est plus du tout le cas, pardon. _

_Voilà donc le **chapitre 31, Pourrais-je... la prendre dans mes mains?**. Promis, la semaine prochaine mon moral seras remonté et je vous ferai une présentation qui pète tout mais ce soir, c'est au dessus de mes forces. En plus, y'a pas mal de trucs qu'il faut que je vous explique par rapport à ce qui se passe dans la fic. Bref._

_Petits rappels: Mézoké est le porte-voie de Kandai, le chef d'Enkei, tout le village et ses habitants sont persuadés que Tora n'est pas humaine mais bel et bien animale (un genre d'animal qui protégerait Beni) _

_L'univers de **Bleach** appartient à Tite Kubo, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages, seul Kandai est à moi. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 31. Pourrai-je... la prendre dans mes mains?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Kandai, caché derrière ses hommes sur la muraille d'Enkei, prêt à faire cribler sur place deux étrangers de flèches acérées._

_. _

Réfléchir n'est pas complexe. Honnêtement, et sans exagérer, réfléchir est simple. C'est à la portée de à peu près n'importe qui si l'on exclue les débiles mentaux et les arriérés, et encore. Il suffit de se mettre à penser, d'agencer les diverses données, de tester plusieurs combinaisons, de les manipuler jusqu'à ce que leur logique nous apparaisse clairement. Prendre son temps, déplacer les informations, les décortiquer et les analyser puis déduire, tout simplement.

Là où va se situer la différence entre quelqu'un comme moi et un abruti fini, c'est dans le _temps de la réflexion. _Tout le monde est capable de réfléchir par contre, réfléchir aussi vite que moi je le fais, ce n'est pas donné à beaucoup de monde. C'est pourquoi je suis, en un sens, supérieur à la plupart des gens ici. Non, ce n'est pas du mépris ou de l'orgueil mais… bon, ok, d'accord. Un peu. En même temps, c'est parfaitement vrai. Ça se saurait si tout le monde avait mes capacités intellectuelles, sincèrement. En étant honnête, je dois bien reconnaître cela, je suis beaucoup plus intelligent que la quasi totalité de ceux vivant au-delà du 71ème district.

Mon atout est tout simple, il réside dans ma _vitesse._ Mon esprit est rapide. Franchement, il est plutôt assez vide niveau connaissances pures et dures. En même temps, sans réellement être capable de lire, ce n'est pas étonnant, du tout. Mais je compense. Il suffit que mon œil voit quelque chose pour qu'aussitôt je l'analyse et l'enregistre. Et là où quelqu'un de normal et pas trop crétin mettrait une bonne heure à comprendre un problème puis être capable d'y proposer la solution la plus adaptée, je ne met pas plus de cinq minutes. Ça y est, vous saisissez la différence?

Pour dire les choses simplement, mon cerveau est capable de se mettre à carburer extrêmement rapidement si j'en ai besoin. Évidemment, ce n'est pas qu'une simple question de vitesse, il y a aussi la mémoire qui joue. Les mécanismes intellectuels sont à peu de choses près assez souvent les mêmes. Alors plus j'engrange de l'expérience, plus je suis rapide. Et ma mémoire me permet d'acquérir des connaissances et, même partielles, ces informations peuvent chacune être primordiale tant que je parviens à bien les utiliser.

Je ne bouge pas, caché derrière le corps massif de Mézoké. À côté de lui, je fais encore plus crevette… Il fait au moins trois têtes de plus que moi. Haha. Et allez, ne pas faire de complexes avec ça…! M'en fout, mon cerveau est vingt fois plus performant que le sien. Et je suis plus beau aussi. Enfin, si on ne s'attarde pas trop sur mes cicatrices et mes quelques mutilations. Mmm… D'accord, je dois bien le reconnaître, j'ai un sacré ego.

Surtout, je fais bien attention à rester caché dans l'ombre de mon massif -et putain d'impressionnant- porte voie. Il s'agit de voir sans être vu. Déjà, j'ai un avantage par rapport à ces deux suicidaires : je suis en hauteur. Eux, tout ce qu'ils peuvent voir, ce sont des silhouettes massives et peu rassurantes postées sur une muraille. En plus, ils ont le soleil dans les yeux. Et ça, c'est parfait. Moi, je peux les observer tout mon soûl.

Ils ont voyagé. Sans se reposer. Et il y en a un des deux, le plus jeune, le brun, qui est à deux doigts de s'écrouler de sommeil. Donc ils viennent de loin, et ils sont venus en vitesse. Pourquoi? Une urgence. Une mission? Si ils sont bien ce qu'ils prétendent être, ce n'est pas impossible. D'accooord… Ils sont tous les deux en uniforme et effectivement, c'est un uniforme de shinigami si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Et ils le sont toujours. Donc ce sont possiblement des shinigamis. Parce que pour nous, shinigamis ou pas, ça ne change pas grand-chose donc si ils étaient des escrocs ayant volé ces uniformes, ils seraient 1°) suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas se faire attraper et 2°) pas au courant du tout de qui nous sommes. Si c'était le cas, ce serait contradictoire : assez intelligents pour dérober des shinigamis mais trop stupides pour ne pas se renseigner sur leur cible? Donc je pense que ce sont bien des shinigamis. Disons que c'est probable. Si c'est le cas, que feraient deux hommes de ce lointain Gotei dans le coin? Je ne connais pas grand-chose des shinigami mais ce que je sais d'eux est suffisant.

Qu'est-ce qui peut les intéresser? Notre village? Aucun intérêt. Nous ne sommes ni assez forts ni assez organisés pour être une menace à leurs yeux. Donc peu probable. Improbable en fait. Donc si ils sont ici, c'est sûrement pour ce qu'ils prétendent: des informations. Ou s'ils sont venus jusqu'ici, directement jusqu'à nos portes au plus profond et au plus loin du Rukongai (ils n'ont pas fait d'arrêt, ils n'ont ni bagages ni plis de vêtements qui me l'indiqueraient) c'est qu'ils savaient où nous trouver. Alors ils savent aussi qui nous sommes et ce qui fait notre spécificité. Mmmm. Fait chier. J'aurais préféré que nous restions dans la zone aveugle de ce putain de Gotei. Les exécuter pour y rester? Trop risqué. Stupide. Et infaisable. Alors on oublie.

Ce ne sont pas des informations sur nous qu'ils cherchent, ils nous ont trouvé donc ils les ont déjà. Alors les informations qu'ils veulent, ce sont des informations que nous avons. Et qu'ils n'ont pas. Donc… Merde. Ils veulent en savoir plus sur Benikyogai Benitsuki.

Il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible.

Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'Enkei peut les intriguer? Nos huge hollows, cette fille à la chevelure couleur de sang ou cette Bête qui hante les Montagnes noires. Si ils veulent des renseignements sur nos hollows, même si je trouve qu'ils arrivent tard si c'est bien ça, c'est à elle qu'ils doivent s'adresser vu que c'est elle qui se charge de les zigouiller et que nous, on est juste les cibles de ces saletés. Dans ce cas, c'est elle qu'ils cherchent. Si ils viennent pour la Bête Changeforme, qui pourrait elle aussi être une menace pour eux, c'est encore une fois à Benikyogai Benitsuki qu'ils doivent s'adresser vu que c'est son animal de compagnie. Quoi qu'ils cherchent, c'est elle.

Ou alors ils veulent ma tête.

Ça aussi c'est possible. Parce que je suis qui je suis tout simplement, c'est-à-dire le chef d'Enkei. Et un ex-prostitué. Croyez moi, on en apprend des choses lorsqu'on sait écouter. Enkei… Nous avons un système assez particulier et le Seireitei pourrait avoir peur que notre modèle… se répande au reste des masses miséreuses de Rukongai. Ça, c'est clair que ça leur ferait claquer du fessier. Seulement… J'avoue que je n'y crois pas trop. Nous sommes trop petits, et, honnêtement, on crève la dalle, on aurait du mal à exporter notre modèle vu que tous ceux qui approchent finissent avec leur crâne décapité en décoration sur notre muraille. C'est très mignon d'ailleurs. Donc, c'est fortement improbable, ils n'auraient pas débarqué ainsi. Si c'était ma tête qu'ils voulaient, ils ne se seraient pas présenté de cette manière. Alors ce n'est _**pas**_ moi qu'ils cherchent.

C'est elle.

Bon, peut-être qu'ils ne le savent pas encore. Mais c'est elle. Question : qu'est-ce que je fais? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que je décide? Ce n'est pas monstrueusement compliqué, je pense que je peux facilement comprendre le choix qui va plus que probablement s'offrir à moi. Enkei… ou elle. Merde. Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi mon choix ne me paraît pas d'un seul coup évident?

Que quelqu'un me colle une baffe. Merci.

Maintenant que j'ai appris (ou déduit mais vu que je ne me trompe jamais, c'est pareil) tout ça je n'ai plus qu'une chose à savoir avant de pouvoir agir de manière concrète. Pour le coup du shinigami… Menteurs ou pas menteurs? Ça, je vais le savoir assez vite si je joue bien mon coup. Et si je ne fais pas d'erreurs.

Il ne m'a fallut que quelques secondes pour finir ce raisonnement. Je vous avais prévenu, nan?

Me camouflant toujours à leur vue, Mézoké commence à ouvrir la bouche. Et ma voie porte au-delà des murailles.

- Armez les arcs! Flèches en position…

De là ou je suis, je peux parfaitement voir chacune des pointes des flèches de mes hommes bouger lentement jusqu'à avoir ces deux andouilles en joue.

- À mon signal…!

À partir de maintenant, il va falloir jouer serrer.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hisagi Shuuhei, tête dans le cul du fait d'un monstrueux retard de sommeil, en bas des murailles d'Enkei.<em>

.

Je le sens mal. De un, ils sont là-haut et ont donc une position dominante. Secundo, on a le soleil dans les yeux donc niveau visibilité pour notre pomme, c'est plutôt mal barré. Tertio, si on se met à s'attaquer mutuellement, tout va partir en sucettes. Et nous n'aurons aucune de nos réponses. Mentalement, je me met à faire défiler la liste de sortilèges défensifs qui pourraient me filer un coup de main.

_- Moi aussi hein, je peux te filer un coup de main._

Beeeen…

_- Nan, sérieux Shuuhei, t'as pas mieux comme réplique?_

Je me sens soutenu, c'est dingue.

- _Bon, étant à peu près tout le temps en direct de ton supeeeerbe intellect, je sais que tu n'as jamais été une lumière, m'enfin là, tu pourrais quand même faire un p'tit effort… Nan?_

Moi aussi je t'aime Kazeshini.

_- Je sais, je sais. _

Mais je ne vais pas te dégainer.

_- __MAIS POURKWA-EUH!_

… Surtout, ne pas prêter attention au fait que mon zanpakuto, une nana hystérique assoiffée de sang vient de me péter les tympans.

- _Shuuhei_. fais sa voix grinçante, visiblement vexée. _Je t'entends. Spèce de naze. _

Franchement, tu crois que je pourrais atteindre des mecs en faut d'une _muraille_ avec un sabre?

- _Je te rappelle que tu as un shikai. Tête de naze. _

Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne l'aime pas.

- …_Je vais te frapper. _

Je n'aime pas sa forme.

- _Mon poing dans ta face aussi, tu vas pas aimer. Je te le garantis._

_ - _À mon signal…!

Je déglutis bruyamment. Je rêve ou ils sont en train de pointer leurs flèches sur nous là?!

_ - Ben… oui. _

Ils ne vont quand même pas attaquer des shinigamis. Si?!

- _T'sais quoi, je te propose d'attendre un peu, tu vas voir ça très vite. Je suis sûre que tu seras très mignon avec des flèches dans ta petite tête. Très chou. _

Ça va, écrase.

- _Mmm, j'avoue. Ça serais vraiment dommage qu'ils t'abîment ta jolie gueule. __J'espère qu'ils viseront ton torse._

… Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment je dois le prendre.

- …_Laisse tomber, tu m'saoules. _

Bah pour une fois que ce n'est pas l'inverse, ça fait bizarre. J'ai pas l'habitude.

_- __Bon, __ta gueule et concentre toi. T'sais, y'a rien qui peut leur prouver que vous êtes shinigamis. Nan?_

Mmm, je sais. Du coup, j'avoue que je n'arrive pas du tout à voir comment ils vont réagir…

- _Je dirai que t'as un superbe indice sur ta droite._

Je n'ai pas besoin de faire glisser mon regard sombre vers ce qu'elle m'indique pour comprendre à quoi la femme-enfant à la longue chevelure ébène dans mon esprit fait référence. Disons que c'est un élément du décor qu'on ne peut pas vraiment louper et une fois qu'on l'a remarqué, pas moyen de penser à autre chose. Il y a un crâne, un crâne humain, au bout d'une pique en bois fichée sur leurs fichus remparts. Les charognards et les intempéries ont parfaitement lavé l'os et il brille d'un éclat morbide au soleil. C'est répugnant.

- _Reconnais que, même si ils ont l'air pas mal siphonnés du bocal, ils ont le sens de la déco._

Y'a des fois, elle me fait peur. J'vous jure.

- _Uhuh. Je m'aime beaucoup d'un coup._

Devant moi, légèrement sur ma gauche, le capitaine croise les bras et se contente de les fixer d'un regard sombre.

- _Sacrées couilles le mec quand même._

…

_- __Quoi?!_

… Tu me désoles. Sérieux.

- _Va mourir. _

Toujours est-il que le capitaine, là, bras sur la poitrine en une attitude presque de défi, immobile et le vent faisant claquer par intermittence le bas de son haori à la doublure jaune d'or reste parfaitement de marbre. Et le regard noir qu'il fixe sur eux… Bon, ok, d'accord, il a quasi l'air de faire la gueule en permanence (sauf ptêt quand il dort…?) sauf que là, il y a quelque chose en plus qui a changé. Ce regard là, c'est comme le regard d'un homme en colère. Ces arcs qui pointent sur nous ces flèches à l'acier luisant ne l'inquiètent pas. Elles ne l'agacent pas. Non. Ce qui l'énerve, c'est qu'on le mette en danger. Je ne sais pas trop si je ne dois me sentir rassuré ou un peu flippé. C'est que je suis sensée taffer tous les jours avec ce mec moi.

- _T'es un flippé de la vie. T'es naze petit shinigami. _

Gni-gni-gni.

- _Concentre toi ou tu vas finir en hérisson._

_ … _Merci du conseil, je lâche sarcastique.

_ - Ça serait **tellement** dommage pour ta belle gueule._

Ouais donc moi, elle s'en bat les biscuits. Super. Quelqu'un peut me rappeler pourquoi je ne me suis pas déjà barré à Bali?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kandai, au même moment.<em>

_._

Bingo! Un sourire sarcastique et sauvage étire mes lèvres fines. Je viens d'avoir exactement ce que je voulais. Une réaction.

- Surtout, ne tirez que si je suis en danger immédiat. je chuchote rapidement à Mézoké.

Pas besoin qu'il me réponde ou me fasse quelque signe que ce soit, je sais qu'il m'a entendu. Ça fait des années qu'on travaille ensemble. Enfin, que je me sers de lui serait plus correct. Mais j'estime Mézoké, il a de l'importance et il est parfaitement conscient que je l'utilise; pas pour ma petite personne… pour Enkei. Mézoké, oui, Mézoké a de l'importance pour moi.

À peine ai-je laissé cette phrase glisser en un chuchotis à peine perceptible que, prenant toujours garde à ne pas être vu, je dévale une échelle en sens inverse et je rejoins rapidement le plancher des vaches. Autour de moi, prêts à défendre ce qu'ils ont de plus cher, les habitants d'Enkei sont tous en armes. Ils se battront comme des loups. Rapidement, je fais glisser un des pans de mon yukata au niveau de ma ceinture, dévoilant une bonne moitié de mon torse nu puis je relève maladroitement quelques mèches de mes cheveux noirs comme une nuit sans lune de sorte à bien dévoiler mon oreille gauche et mes cicatrices. Enfin… mon _absence_ d'oreille gauche. On me l'a arrachée. Et la cicatrice n'est pas belle à voir.

Malgré mes nombreux tatouages, pour la plupart recouvrant mon dos, mon torse est assez vide de décoration. Tout ce qu'i voir, ce sont ces cicatrices difformes qui le barrent en plusieurs endroits. 'Face de Cauchemar' hein… Eh bien, c'est exactement ça.

Et maintenant, que le jeu commence.

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Shuuhei Hisagi<em>

_._

Soudain, un de ces hommes lâche la corde de son arc.

Aussitôt, la flèche part en sifflant, dévorant brusquement l'espace. Sans réfléchir et dans un mouvement de pur réflexe ma main déjà enroulée sur la garde de mon arme dégaine Kazeshini. Mes muscles se tendent, mon bras réagit et l'acier de mon sabre fend l'air, stoppant net la course de cette flèche avant qu'elle n'atteigne le capitaine Muguruma.

Le mouvement a été rapide, sec. Sans hésitation.

Je ne suis peut-être pas une lumière ou un guerrier hors pair mais ce que j'ai à faire, je le fais bien. Je suis le vice-capitaine de Muguruma taicho et mon rôle est de le seconder et de le protéger. Quiconque l'attaquera me trouvera sur son chemin. J'aurais pu mourir pour Tôsen taicho, j'apprendrai à en faire de même pour le capitaine Muguruma.

Prêt à réitérer ce que je viens de faire, c'est-à-dire parer une putain de flèche avec mon sabre, je reste immobile, l'œil vif et la main tenant la garde de Kazeshini d'une prise souple. Tant qu'ils ne se mettent pas à nous tirer tous ensemble dessus, ça devrait aller…

- _Ze t'aime. _me roucoule soudain mon zanpakuto d'une voix émue d'avoir été dégainée.

Euh… merci. Je suppose.

- _Un p'tit shikai pour fêter ça? _fait-elle avec la même voix.

Bien tenté. Mais nan.

- _J'T'AIME PLUS!_

Et en plus tu m'brises les tympans. Encore.

- _J'te parle plu__s, je boude._

Je l'adore.

C'est marrant (ou pas en fait) mais le capitaine n'a strictement pas réagit. Pourtant, si moi j'ai repéré cette flèche, c'est que lui aussi a pu la repérer. Mais il n'a pas du tout réagit, comme s'il m'avait laissé faire. Mais ça, ça voudrait dire qu'il me fait confiance…

- _C'est moi ou il t'a proposé une baffe tout à l'heure? _

Tiens? T'as fini de bouder? C'était rapide dis donc.

- _Va mourir._

Enfin bref. Au minimum, ça veut dire qu'il a confiance en mes capacités, c'est déjà ça.

Sur mes gardes et mes sens encore plus en alerte que quelques secondes auparavant, je relève un tout petit peu la lame de Kazeshini, que le message soit clair : je suis armé bande de ploucs… et je sais m'en servir. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement de leur part. Je n'aime pas trop ça, je l'avoue. Je n'arrive pas à voir comment ils vont agir; je n'arrive pas à les comprendre. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas.

Soudain, une des deux grandes portes qui permettent de passer ces fichues murailles se met à bouger. Lourde et massive, l'épaisse pièce de bois s'ébranle lentement et s'entrebâille quelque peu. Assez pour laisser passer un homme. Déconcerté, je fronce un peu plus les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que…

- Ne bouge pas. me fait la voix du capitaine désormais dans mon dos, si vite et si bas que je pourrais presque douter l'avoir entendue.

Sans rien dire, je lui obéis et mon regard brun ne quitte pas ce fichu entrebâillement. Puis, tout aussi lentement, une main aux longs doigts fins vient s'enrouler le long de cette porte. Le ou la propriétaire de cette main patiente quelques instants avant de sortir à l'air libre et de se montrer enfin. Et c'est de plus en plus bizarre. Parce que… enfin merde, j'sais pas, j'm'attendais à un gros barbare armé jusqu'aux dents bardé de muscles et tout et tout, un vieux sage à la noix avec une gueule de chaman / sorcier / guérisseur / marabout / dentiste pas piquée des hannetons, un truc dans le genre. Pas à… ça.

Il est jeune, mon âge je dirais, peut-être un peu plus jeune. Frêle et fragile, c'est l'impression que renvoie son corps. Tordu et retors, c'est que dis son attitude et son regard. Je déglutis. Ce regard… Il n'a qu'un œil. Jaune comme de la citrine et brillant d'une lueur inquiétante, il se pose sur nous. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas la moindre trace de peur dans cette prunelle à la couleur surréaliste. Il n'a qu'un œil et l'autre est, l'autre est… Mon Dieu.

C'est _horrible. _

L'air absolument confiant, il avance d'un pas assuré vers nous. Euh… On est armés mec, j'sais pas si tu es au courant et toi… bah pas du tout. Visiblement, il s'en moque. Haha. Suuuuuper rassurant.

- Bonjour. fait-il d'un air poli et très sûr de lui. Sa voix est posée, grave, et parfaitement maîtrisée.

Je ne bouge pas, la lame claire de Kazeshini brillant toujours sous le soleil. Puis, sans attendre la moindre réponse de notre part, il pointe son doigt (oh mon Dieu, il n'y a que deux doigts à cette main) vers moi :

- Pourrai-je… la prendre dans mes mains? me demande t-il.

Et son doigt descend vers mon arme. Vers _**ma **_Kazeshini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Donc Kandai demande à Shuuhei si il peut prendre Kazeshini dans ses mains, vous verrez pourquoi. Je reviens sur tout ça la semaine prochaine. Vous savez, j'ai beaucoup hésité à vous le poster ce soir, sachant que je n'allais pas vous le donner dans les meilleures conditions mais je me suis dit que je vous faisais suffisamment attendre comme ça alors... eh bien, le voilà. <em>


	33. Tu n'as pas le choix Kyoui, comme nous!

Euh… Coucou?

*s'avance d'un air timide*

- Woh mais tu vas arrêter de nous péter les couilles ouais Cosette?!

*et d'un superbe coup de pied au derrière de la part du Seigneur des Enfers, Benitsuki Tora apprend à voler en un magnifique vol plané et s'écrase au sol devant ses lecteurs*

LULU, J'VAIS TE NIQUER TA RACE POUR ÇA! *beaucoup d'insultes* *de menaces de mort* *et de trucs pas gentils* *bref*

*se relève pâteusement avant d'épousseter rapidement ses fringues*

Hem! Donc me revoilà et, pour la semaine dernière euh… Désolée? J'étais vraiment pas bien, du coup ça a donné un truc un peu zarbi et… Enfin bref, me revoilà, c'est pas non plus la graaaande forme mais ça va aller! Je suis donc de nouveau parmi nous pour un nouveau chapitre!

Et vu le titre dudit chapitre, haha, vous vous doutez que ça ne va pas vraiment être de quoi se marrer comme des baleines. Sérieux. (nan mais vous imaginez même pas à quel point j'ai énormément de facilité pour écrire des trucs sombres et oppressants... j'me fais peur des fois)  
>- Bah en même temps, si tu taxe aux Enfers, c'est pas pour ta grandeur d'âme.<p>

... J'avoue.

À la base, je l'avais écrit d'un bloc et il était beaucoup plus lourd et sombre que ça mais en le relisant, je me suis dit que ça n'allait pas passer avec le ton général de _**Feu et Foudre**_. Du coup, je l'ai pas mal repris sans toutefois le reprendre depuis zéro, ce que je ne fais que très rarement. Il n'a pas vraiment été simple à écrire. Résultat, il est assez maladroit je trouve, j'ai eut du mal à trouver le bon équilibre…

On retrouve donc Kiwi et le passé de Tora ainsi que Tora elle-même dans les Montagnes noires. Juste un petit rappel, Kyoui signifie 'prodige', et elle est blonde.

Sinon, quelques précisions! Le trajet entre leur grotte et le 71ème district mettant plusieurs jours (une nuit dehors au total) (les tigres, plus écolos que la SNCF), le déroulement des événements se passe ainsi : départ de Beni pour le 71ème le premier jour, arrivée des shinigamis à Enkei avec Kandai qui s'fait tout son trip après avoir croisé Kira (donc le passage avec tout le délire de Kira qu'est une patate princesse -de la logique? où ça?- c'est aussi dans la même journée) le second jour et ce chapitre là se déroule dans la nuit du deuxième jour au troisième jour. Et Beni rentre le troisième jour, donc un jour après que les deux shinigamis aient pointé le bout de leur nez en mode yolo devant Enkei. Toute la question étant ce qui leur est arrivé entre temps.

(putain, j'ai juste _tellement_ l'impression de ne pas être claire du tout…)

Et Kira sinon bah il est repartit pour le Seireitei après avoir soigné Beni qui repartait elle pour le trou du cul du Rukongai. J'étais persuadée de l'avoir mentionné mais en fait vous aviez raison, j'avais pas expliqué clairement… désolée. («Démission, démission!») (toi… j'vais te faire ta fête *mode Chuck Norris enclenché*)

Et MERCI, merci à vous d'être là malgré tout, merci du fond du cœur, bordel j'vous aime! (la plus belle déclaration d'amour au monde… MUAHAHAHA!) **Yuni **(Kartofell... ADOPTÉ!),** Zerikyaaaaaa **(WÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!) (GNAGNAGNAGNAAAAAAA ZERIKYAAAAAAA! *craque son slip en direct*),** Loupiote **(Beni vend du rêve...),** Taraimpératrice** (Shuuhei et Kensei ne sont qu'au DÉBUT de leurs emmerdes, héhé... et c'est exactement ça, Kazeshini se comporte comme une petite fille) (et... MERCI à toi, merci pour ton soutien, je te jure, ça... ça fait beaucoup de bien même si ça semble tout bête alors merci, vraiment),** P'tit Laiko** (nan, Kira est encore en vie... probablement traumatisé mais vivant),** Drack **(nan mais les arbres sont des créatures dangereuses hein, on sous-estime mal le danger, j'te jure... En fait, Kandai est TRÈS joueur. Et extrêmement sûr de lui, du coup... Enfin, disons que vous n'avez pas encore tout vu, pour l'instant, il se doute que ce sont des shinigamis mais il n'en est pas encore sûr. Autre chose, il dit de 'préparer' l'attaque... pas d'attaquer. Et OUI, évidemment qu'il va y avoir du sang... DE L'HÉMOGLOBIIIIINE, MUIHIHIHIHIHI!),** feufeu-foufoudre **(J'applaudis à ce pseudo. Sérieusement. "Ça va l'ego?" Môssieur Je-Suis-Un-Bouc-Mégalo, ta gueule, t'es mal placé pour parler, j'te jure... Ouhlàlà, il te reste dix chapitres à lire! Et t'inquiètes, j'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter, MUAHAHAHAHA),** Ialka-Yuika **(c'est bon! j'ai commencé ton OS! bon, juste commencé hein...)**  
><strong>Merci à vous toutes, vous déchirez vos races! (ouiiiii, les MP arrivent, j'ai commencé à les envoyer!)

.

**Discalibur **owé owé owééééé Lucifer porte des strings en dentelle! *Lucifer s'étrangle, outré* Et **Bleach** appartient à Tite Kubo, y'a que Tora, Kyoui et les autres filles qui sont à moi! Tadaaaaaaa! *chorégraphie de pom-pom girl bourrée*

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>**1. Tu n'as pas le choix Kyoui, comme nous toutes!**

* * *

><p>- Lâchez moi! Lâchez moi… tout de suite…!<p>

Sa voix, depuis quelques minutes, ne faisait que monter dans les aigus au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'agitait de plus en plus et se mettait à se débattre.

- Lâchez moi!

Ses exclamations -ses cris- ne faisaient que protester de manière pathétique contre quelque chose qu'elle savait inéluctable. Toutes ici savaient que c'était inéluctable.

- Je… ne veux pas! cria t-elle une nouvelle fois, ses larmes cristallines ravageant ses joues de porcelaines et hachant ses phrases.

L'atmosphère de la pièce était lourde et chaude, créant une impression opaque et étouffante. Kyoui n'était pas la seule à pleurer. Elle criait, se débattait, tentait de repousser l'évidence avec la force du désespoir mais dans cette pièce à l'étage, il y avait d'autres jeunes filles et parmi elles, quelques unes pleuraient en silence. Parmi celles-ci, une des plus âgées encore en vie avec la belle blonde en larmes qui tentait en vain de lutter, Yuukun pleurait. La belle et la calme Yuukun pleurait sans un bruit, quelques sanglots incontrôlables agitant son torse maigre à intervalles irréguliers.

Kyoui, ses boucles blondes défaites, son léger maquillage ruiné par les larmes et son yukata défait tombant et dévoilant une grande partie de la peau délicate de ses épaules et son sein gauche, tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager de la prise de Shugyo et Baishun, deux adolescentes un peu plus jeunes qu'elle qui la tenaient fermement. Pourtant, elles auraient pu être des gamines que Kyoui n'aurait pas pu se défaire de leur prise. Elle n'avait plus assez de force, son corps lui paraissait si faible, sa tête lui semblait tellement… poisseuse. Elle n'arrivait pas bien à penser. Ses pensées n'étaient pas… tout à fait cohérentes. Mais ce qui était sûr, l'idée qui submergeait avec force et clarté dans ce brouillard cotonneux sous son crâne, c'était que plus jamais, plus _jamais _elle ne ferait ça.

Elle préférait autant mourir.

Un nouveau soubresaut agita son corps gracile et ses dents se crispèrent encore un peu plus les unes contre les autres. Le prodige hein… Le prodige, c'est comme ça qu'ils l'avaient appelée. «_Une beauté prodigieuse_», voilà ce qu'ils avaient dit à sa mère. Et cette salope qui avait laissé ces hommes emporter sa gosse de six ans, comptant ses billets d'un œil affadi par l'alcool et la cigarette!

Kyoui. Elle était devenue Kyoui. Kyoui, la belle chose, Kyoui le bel objet fragile que l'on regarde et met en vitrine… la belle chose que l'on détruit, que l'on réduit peu à peu en pièces. Kyoui préférait encore mourir que de subir ça encore et encore, passant chaque seconde dans la peur et l'appréhension de la prochaine fois et dans le dégoût du souvenir de la fois précédente. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, c'est que au fond d'elle, elle était déjà morte. Son cœur battait encore mais son esprit… son _âme…_ Elle était morte le jour où on l'avait appelée le prodige.

Kyoui. Non! Non, elle ne s'appelait pas Kyoui, ce n'était pas son vrai prénom, non, non, non, son vrai prénom c'était… Son vrai prénom c'était… c'était…

Elle ne se souvenait plus.

Un long gémissement de désespoir glissa entre ses dents serrées. C'était la fin n'est-ce pas? Il n'y avait plus… non, il n'y avait _jamais _eut d'espoir, pas vrai? Mais elle n'avait plus la force, non elle n'avait plus la force de faire semblant. Kyoui connaissait les règles du jeu et elle savait parfaitement ce qui arrivait lorsque l'une d'entre elles les enfreignait. Eh bien! Que cela advienne, que la mort vienne donc la prendre…! Qu'elle vienne, qu'elle vienne vite! Qu'elle vienne avant qu'ils ne la fassent souffrir, encore et encore, encore et encore. Un jour, son cœur allait lâcher, elle le savait. Avec touts ces fichues drogues qu'elle avait dans le sang…! Son cœur finirait par lâcher, Kyoui le savait. Et ce jour là, un sourire sincère ornerait enfin ses lèvres.

- Je… n'irais… pas! lâcha t-elle d'une voix sourde, rongée par sa douleur. Vous entendez?! Je n'irais pas! Je ne veux plus le faire! PLUS JAMAIS!

Le bruit de la gifle claqua violemment dans l'air. Sous le choc et sous la douleur venue brusquement brûler sa joue de poupée, Kyoui lâcha un bref cri de douleur. Hébétée, elle cligna rapidement des yeux, ses longs cils noirs battant élégamment sans qu'elle l'ai voulu. Était-ce sa faute si elle était belle…? Peut-être bien après tout. Baishun et Shugyo tenaient toujours fermement ses bras. Kyoui tourna lentement la tête, le souffle court et toujours haché par ses sanglots nerveux. Ses prunelles noires vinrent se poser sur celle qui venait de la gifler de toutes ses forces.

- Saseko… fit-elle en un râle plaintif.

Pathétique et désespérant.

- Faut que t'arrêtes Kyoui. répliqua la-dite Saseko avec une rage flamboyant au fond de ses pupilles d'un bleu rappelant la couleur du ciel, ce ciel qu'elles n'avaient plus vu depuis bien longtemps.

Autour d'elles, l'assemblée des jeunes filles se taisait. On ne s'échappait pas de cette maison, on ne s'échappait pas de cet enfer, elles le savaient parfaitement. Il fallait s'y résoudre. C'était comme ça et pas autrement. Comme Kyoui, chacune d'entre elles, plus ou moins jeune, arrivée plus ou moins récemment ici, connaissait les règles. Et il ne fallait pas pleurer. Jamais. Alors elles se retenaient, comme elles pouvaient, de toutes leurs forces. Mais pour certaines, c'était trop dur. Yuukun était arrivée ici à peu près en même temps que cette belle blonde qui tentait vaguement de se débattre malgré les drogues présentes dans son organisme et il lui semblait qu'elle la connaissait depuis toujours. Kyoui n'était pas son amie, non, elles n'avaient pas d'amies dans cette maison. Kyoui était… toute une part de son univers, l'autre partie étant sa propre souffrance à elle. Alors Yuukun laissait ses larmes couler. Tant pis pour les règles. Elle accepterait sa punition sans broncher ni sourciller.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kyoui? fit Saseko dans le silence de leur pièce close, sa main encore chaude de la gifle qu'elle venait de lui donner. Pourquoi, mais _pourquoi _est-ce que tu craques maintenant?

Et toi Saseko? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es à deux doigts de pleurer? Hein, dis moi Saseko… pourquoi? Pourquoi nous Saseko? Dis moi pourquoi…

- Tu sais ce qui va se passer si tu refuses d'y aller! poursuivit la rouquine, ses yeux brillants de larmes claires.

T'es énervée contre moi Saseko… ou alors est-ce que tu as pitié de moi? Tu le sais hein, qu'on finira toutes comme ça, que ce qui va m'arriver vous arrivera à vous aussi, un jour ou l'autre…Hein Saseko, qu'on le sait toutes?

- Tu sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien de lutter Kyoui, tu le sais!

La voix de Saseko aussi montait de plus en plus dans les aigus. On ne s'y fait jamais hein… au désespoir…

- Si tu refuses d'y aller, c'est _**eux **_qui vont venir te prendre! cracha t-elle amèrement sans s'arrêter. Et tu connais les règles Kyoui! Si ils ont à venir en chercher l'une d'entre nous… Alors c'est nous toutes qui seront punies. Et tu le sais!

Et cette fois-ci, Kyoui lui répondit.

- Je n'irais pas!

Et voilà. Maintenant, elle hurlait. Oh oui, elle hurlait. Qu'importe que quiconque l'entende. Au contraire…! Qu'on l'entende, qu'on l'entende! Qu'on entende le prodige qui hurle à la mort, qu'on entende sa souffrance!

- Je n'irais pas! hurla t-elle à nouveau.

Une seconde gifle vola. Puis une troisième.

- On paiera pas pour toi Kyoui! Il faut que tu y ailles!

- Non!

Une autre gifle partit, encore.

- Tu veux qu'on paie toutes, c'est ça? C'est ça Kyoui?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois! Aucune d'entre nous ne veux y aller! Aucune!

Saseko aussi hurlait. Dans la pièce, les plus petites se pelotonnaient terrorisées contre le corps chaud de leurs aînées.

- T'as pas le choix Kyoui, comme nous toutes! Tu! Dois! Descendre!

Elle ponctuait chacun de ses mots d'une gifle. Il fallait que la blonde accepte de descendre. Il le _fallait_.

- Noooon! hurla brusquement Kyoui, recroquevillée dans la prise des deux adolescentes qyu refusaient toujours de la laisser s'enfuir. J'irais pas!

Essoufflée, la rousse fixa sur elle un regard haineux.

- C'est ton tour Kyoui. Et tu vas y aller. Tu voudrais quand même pas qu'ils viennent prendre une des gosses?!

La plus jeune de ce groupe de jeunes filles n'avait que cinq ans. Kyoui releva lentement son regard noir vers Saseko.

- Je… m'en… fous… cracha t-elle d'une voix rauque, détachant chacun de ses mots avec application.

Et un rire sombre sortit de sa gorge fine. Le rire le plus désespéré qui soit.

Caché entre les bras d'une des petites filles comme une peluche réconfortante, le petit tigre blanc continuait à regarder cette scène et tremblait en silence.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em> Tora, cinquante ans plus tard, Montagnes noires du Rukongai.<em>

_._

Le hurlement que je pousse en me réveillant en sursaut vrille violemment l'air qui m'entoure. Mon rêve, mon rêve, mon rêve… me ramène à un passé que je voudrais détruire. Mais ça, c'est impossible. Alors je hurle. Je hurle de peur, de colère, de désespoir. Je hurle de douleur.

Par manque d'air dans mes poumons, le hurlement que je pousse meurt brusquement dans ma gorge. Le souffle court, totalement paniquée, mon regard pâle cherche automatiquement la silhouette rassurante de Beni autour de moi, quelque part part, quelque part ici, à mes côtés, auprès de moi, Beni, Beni, Beni…. Beni…

Beni n'est pas là cette nuit.

Mon cœur bat la chamade, s'emballant de plus en plus. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié… Cette nuit, elle n'est pas avec moi. Elle est au dehors, là-bas, quelque part dans un district entre le 71ème et ici à ronfler à la belle étoile en prenant Kyuu pour une peluche géante. Elle n'est pas là. Beni n'est pas là. Je suis seule dans notre grotte, avec la Meute.

Suante, le regard hagard et incapable d'identifier clairement quoi que ce soit autour de moi, mon corps se redresse quasi par réflexe. Et c'est de justesse que je l'empêche de prendre la forme qui me rassure le plus, celle d'un animal de 400kg. Ma terreur nocturne s'arrête enfin mais j'ai l'impression d'entendre résonner mon hurlement tout autour de moi. Un grognement vague sort de ma gorge. Et mon cœur refuse de se calmer. Le con. Il me fait mal à battre comme ça dans ma cage thoracique. Bordel, mon propre corps me trahit. Déjà que je sens que mon esprit n'attend qu'un nouveau petit impact pour vaciller à l'instant à présent…

Bordel. De. Merde.

Les souvenirs de mon rêve m'échappent déjà mais je… je sais de quoi j'ai rêvé. J'ai rêvé que j'étais de retour là-bas, de retour dans cette maison. Tch. Si jamais ça devait arriver… Ha! Je me trancherai moi-même la langue avec les dents pour ne pas avoir à revivre tout ça. Plutôt crever que de retourner dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Connerie de rêve.

Face à moi, inquiets, les tigres de la Meute qui ne sont pas partis accompagner Beni fixent sur moi leurs prunelles jaunâtres. Ce sont des animaux, ils ne savent pas, ils ne _peuvent pas_ savoir ce que je ressens. Putain, j'en tremble encore. Les tremblements de mon corps, je n'arrive même pas à les calmer! Tch! Agacée de les voir lever leurs grosses carcasses pour se rapprocher de moi, je leur rugis soudain dessus. Dégagez, foutez moi la paix!

L'esprit fiévreux et pas très clair, je me redresse brusquement et sort de la grotte, me précipitant presque au dehors. Tout, sauf rester dans un endroit clos. Aussitôt, le vent nocturne qui balaie nos Montagnes la nuit, sifflant entre les cols rocheux et glissant de vallée en vallée, vient passer sur ma peau chaude et suante. Je clos les yeux un instant, frissonnant sous ce froid soudain. Putain, il y a des larmes qui coulent sur mes joues…

Agacée et le corps encore tremblant, je rouvre brusquement mes paupières, un éclat sauvage brillant au fond de mes prunelles. Je hais me souvenir de ce genre de choses. Et je me hais moi-même de ne pas être capable de passer à quelque chose d'autre.

Un nouveau grognement, plus proche de la plainte douloureuse que d'autre chose, sort de mes lèvres tremblantes.

Je me hais, je me hais, je me hais… Et ma plainte se mue brusquement en rugissement furieux mi-bestial, mi-humain qui vrille une nouvelle fois l'air.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je rêve à des trucs comme ça moi aussi?! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été forcé à me remémorer… tout ça. Je veux dire, d'habitude, je vis avec. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'arrive à oublier mais je vis avec, ça ne m'empêche plus d'aller de l'avant. Tout ça, tout ce que j'ai vécu, ça reste quelque part dans un recoin sans importance de mon esprit. Ce qui est rare par contre, c'est que les souvenirs reviennent s'imposer à moi avec une telle force, une telle _violence_. D'habitude, je peux les contenir. Le barrage tient, ne cède pas. Mais là, je ne sais pas, le barrage a cédé. Et je me suis retrouvée noyée, submergée. Je hurle une nouvelle fois à la lune, pleine de peur, de douleur et de fureur. Bordel!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette nuit, mes défenses ont cédé… Peut-être parce que Beni est loin de moi et que je ne peux pas être avec elle pour être sûr que rien ne lui arrive. Peut-être parce que j'ai passé la journée dehors à m'user les coussinets et m'abîmer la truffe avec le reste de la Meute pour trouver le _connard d'humain _qui ose se balader à notre portée sans que nous puissions le repérer. Peut-être un peu des deux. Je déteste me sentir en position de faiblesse. Ça me rappelle cette époque. Celle où on me traitait pire qu'un animal.

- Je ne suis pas un animal… je grogne entre mes dents, hargneuse, à cette lune qui semble me narguer par son éclat opalescent.

Mes poings se serrent, se crispent. Je suis humaine.

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN ANIMAL! je hurle de toutes mes forces à la nuit.

Seul l'écho et le murmure du vent me répondent. De rage, je serre encore un peu plus mes poings. Les ongles, à force d'être pressés avec hargne contre la chair fragile de mes paumes finissent par percer la peau et un léger filet de sang chaud et poisseux coule langoureusement entre mes doigts crispés. C'est à peine si je m'en rends compte. La colère qui gronde en moi est de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus violente. De moins en moins contenable. Un nouveau hurlement de rage vrille ma gorge délicate et déchire l'air froid de la nuit.

Je me hais tellement… Je me hais pour cette faiblesse que j'ai eut, pour cette personne faible et _fragile _que j'ai été alors parce que je sais que Tora la petite chose effrayée est encore en moi, cachée quelque part dans les tréfonds de mon être. Je continue à hurler à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Qu'importe. Je hurle parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai pour exprimer cette souffrance. Et ce cri désarticulé qui emplit l'air n'a plus grand-chose d'humain. Ce n'est pas non plus quelque chose d'animal. Ce n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre, c'est juste une aberration de la nature, quelque chose qui n'a pas lieu d'être.

Comme moi. Je ne suis qu'une erreur.

Je hurle encore plus fort.

Puis, à court d'air, le cri meurt dans ma gorge. J'inspire brusquement, comme arrivant à la surface après avoir manqué de me noyer.

- Je ne suis pas un animal. je gronde entre mes dents. PAS UN ANIMAL! J'ai…

Mes larmes brouillent un instant ma vue.

- J'ai… J'AI LE DROIT D'EXISTER!

Pourquoi _tant de détresse_ dans ma voie…? Beni, où es tu….?

Un sanglot agite brusquement mon torse.

Et cette fois, s'en est trop. Soudain, je craque. J'abandonne. Je baisse les bras. Sans que je réfléchisse, je laisse mon corps faire et je change de forme. De bipède me voilà désormais quadrupède, bardée de muscles surpuissants, armés de crocs et de griffes. Je ne suis! pas! fragile! Et encore moins vulnérable.

Avec rage, je me jette en avant, réveillant mes muscles sous ma fourrure couleur de neige. Lâchée dans un galop fou, je dévale la pente. Ha! Je ne suis même pas un animal. Un monstre, c'est tout ce que je suis. Et que font les monstres? Ils détruisent tout sur leur passage.

Avec fureur, je jette mes 450kg sur un arbre en travers de ma route avec un rugissement absolument terrifiant. Aussitôt, mes crocs attaquent son écorce, broyant avec force ce qui passe à leur portée. Mon esprit n'a plus rien de clair. Détruire. C'est tout ce qui compte. Mes griffes se mettent à déchiqueter tout ce qu'elles peuvent et je ne réfléchis même plus. Carnage. Mutiler, détruire, briser, arracher, massacrer, réduire à néant…

Je ne suis pas humaine. Je ne suis qu'un monstre.

Un monstre avec un cœur et des larmes.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>HA! Ah nan mais la fête du slip ce chapitre…! Lulu! Danse la macarena pour réchauffer l'ambiance.<p>

-… Plutôt mourir.

Roooh, rabas-joie! Enfin bref, voilà le pourquoi du comment Tora a brusquement virée arbricide enragée.

Le début rédigé au passé correspond à un moment du passé de Tora, pas vraiment au cauchemar qu'elle a fait (ouais, j'aime pinailler, je sais). En tout cas, on commence à entrer dans les choses plus sombres (naaaan, sans dec'…) Je sais que pour l'instant, cela reste assez flou tout ça mais pas de souci, ça va s'éclairer par la suite, j'espère juste ne pas vous paumer entre temps…!  
>Et on aborde enfin de manière plus frontale la manière dont Tora se perçoit elle-même, une 'erreur de la nature'. Retenez bien ça, ça reviendra par la suite.<br>Et si vous ne retenez pas tous les prénoms, pas grave. Retenez juste Kyoui et Saseko (celle qui lui colle des baffes), les autres auront moins d'importance.

Au fait, pour l'OS des 200 reviews, sachez que j'ai commencé à le rédiger mais que vous pouvez continuer à poser vos questions…! FAITES VOUS PLAISIR! LÂCHEZ VOUUUUUUS!

- Tu sais que tu vas le regretter ça, hein…?

Meuh non, meuh non.

- Hâte de voir ta gueule lorsqu'ils t'enverront les questions What The Fuck… *attrape son pot de pop-corn avec un grand sourire vicieux*

Et sinon, je pense qu'on va passer à un rythme de publication le vendredi vu des modifications de mon emploi du temps, vouala. Je vous dis ça clairement la semaine prochaine, avec un chapitre où un retourne voir Gueule de Cauchemar…! (et une de mes victimes préférées, uhuh, Shuuhei *ledit personnage collapse brusquement, traumatisé à vie*) (ze m'aime)

.

Pour célébrer le retour des titres de chapitres poétiques, délicats et plein de choupitude de **_Feu et Foudre_** / essayer de deviner qui balance de telles phrases empreintes d'une incroyable douceur / pleurer sa race sur le chapitre 767 de One Pièce (nan mais putain Oda, naaaaaaan!) / poser des questions pour l'OS des 200 reviews / laisser une review pour déprimer un bon coup vu le contenu du chapitre super fête du slip / pour aller taper Lulu avec moi, le bouton est juste en dessous!

.

**Prochain chapitre : ****Chapitre 3****2. **_**J'encule le politiquement correct avec un tractopelle putain!**_

Nan mais cette poésie du titre quoi...


	34. J'encule le politiquement correct!

BANZAAAIIIII!

Me revoilà!

Ouais, ouais, je sais...! À la bourre...! (encore!) ("démission, démission!") (*étonnamment, sans qu'on sache pourquoi, Sa Majesté des Enfers apprends brusquement à voler*) Désolée hein... Le truc, c'est que les chapitres en ce moment sont assez galères à gérer. Il faut que j'arrive à vous faire passer un certain nombre d'éléments mais j'ai du mal à me rendre moi même compte si ce que j'écris vous sera clair (dans ma tête ça l'est... mais bon, le contraire serait flippant quand même). Du coup, j'ai re-rédigé celui-ci DEUX fois, en entier! *fume par les oreilles* Et je veux être SÛRE que ce passage soit clair pour vous.  
>Bon, par contre, je ne sais toujours pas faire concis haha... *pleure* Résultat, voici un chapitre assez long mais, comme l'action est HYPER lente *se désespère elle-même* *si, si* je vous poste demain (ou ce soir si j'ai le temps) le chapitre 34., beaucoup plus court afin que vous compreniez tout ce bordel.<p>

Sinon, j'ai commencé à rédiger l'OS pour les 200 reviews (dernier chapitre pour laisser des questions en review!) et je continue à taper l'OS _**Putrefactus VS. Massacrors**_ (haha, il fait juste 100p. et des broquettes...)

Donc! Récapitulons!  
>On retourne devant Enkei, avec Kandai qui vient de débarquer devant nos deux shinigamis, l'air très confiant mais cogitant à toute vitesse sous son crâne parce que quand même, il est pas sûr que ces deux mecs soient bien qui ils prétendent être.<br>Vous trouvez pas que j'ai un talent de malade pour les titres quand même...? *cherche sa cervelle quelque part, le regard vide*

Sinon, un IMMENSE merci à **Loupiote** (héhé, contente qu'il t'ait plut malgré l'absence totale de délire... mais ça revient!), à **P'tit Laiko **(dark, ce chapitre...? mmm, nan, vois pas de quoi tu parles... *sifflote d'un air presque innocent*) et **Ialka **(CÂLINNNN!)! Vous gérez les gens! JE VOUS N'AIME TOUTES!

.

**Discalibuuuuur! **comme d'hab, rien de nouveau, _**Bleach**_ ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tite Kubo, seul Kandai et son ÉNOOOORME ego sont à moi. Héhéhé.

* * *

><p><em>Shuuhei Hisagi, dernier district du Rukongai, face au chef d'Enkei et son ego surdimensionné et hésitant entre deux options : ronfler ou gerber son petit dèj'<em>

_._

_ – Haha. Z'ont le sens de l'humour dans le coin. **Hors de question** que cette monstruosité me touche ne serait-ce que d'un doigt…! Espèce de difformité immonde va!_

Kazeshini…!

_– Quoi?!_

Ok, rien à dire, elle a pas l'air d'apprécier la situation…

_– Il a une tête de monstre bordel!_ enchaîne t-elle sans s'arrêter. _J'encule le politiquement correct avec un tractopelle putain!_

Ce qui est marrant, c'est la vitesse avec laquelle elle change d'attitude… Je veux dire, un coup elle est toute contente limite elle va se mettre à roucouler avant de se rouler dans le sang de bonheur (oui, le sang… bah mon zanpakuto quoi : douce, pacifique, gentille, humaniste et tout le tintouin) et la seconde d'après, elle passe en mode génocide, égorgeant ses victimes avec les dents et renvoyant Hitler, Mao et Staline au rang de branleurs du bac à sable encore à téter le sein de leur mère, le tout sans transition… Enfin, '_marrant_' est ptêt pas le bon terme à utiliser et…

– _Nan mais genre il me touche et je lui fais personnellement perdre sa virginité anale avec un cactus taille World Trade Center…!_

Ça, ça m'étonnerai…

– _… Pardon? _me répond-elle glaciale après un court silence. _Oserais tu remettre en cause mon sadisme?_

Oh non, aucun risque pour ça, t'inquiètes pas. Mais sa virginité anale, si tu veux mon avis, ça fait un bail qu'elle s'est fait la malle.

_– Gné?_

Tu vois ses tatouages?

_– Euh, précise, j'en vois plusieurs qui semblent venir d'un large motif sur son d_os …

Celui sur le creux de son poignet.

_–__ Celui avec une… c'est une fleur nan?_

Oui, c'est une fleur de lys jaune.

_ – Oui, bon, ok d'accord, t'es super fort en horticulture, j't'applaudirais une autre fois mais C'EST QUOI LE RAPPORT AVEC LE CACTUS QUE JE VAIS LUI CARRER DANS LE CUL SI IL APPROCHE?!_

C'est comme ça que certains maquereaux marquent leurs prostitués.

– …_Ha. Donc Monstros là, c'est une pute? _

Kazeshini!

– _C'est ça ou c'est pas ça bordel?!_

C'est ça, c'est ça…

– _Haha. Encore plus hors de question qu'il me touche. C'EST MORT!_

Mais non, mais non, mon zanpakuto n'est absolument pas en train de péter un câble sous mon crâne. Du tout. J'vous jure, j'suis aidé. Toujours est-il que je ne bouge pas. Face à moi, le jeune homme au visage barré de cette immonde cicatrice qui aveugle son œil ne bouge pas non plus. Son œil restant est fixé sur moi et son visage a toujours cet air doux, comme si il était purement inoffensif. Haha. La bonne blague. Ce mec… il y a quelque chose de tordu chez lui. Je ne pourrais pas dire quoi exactement mais j'en suis absolument certain. Et savoir que cette «_douceur_» sur son visage n'est qu'une façade… D'où ce sentiment d'inconfort.

Il y a un truc qui m'échappe quand même. Pourquoi nous envoyer un gosse? Bon ok, il est pas non plus _si _jeune que ça mais tout de même. Allez deviner l'âge de quelqu'un à la Soul Society, j'vous jure, vous allez vous marrer… Tenez, le capitaine, par exemple. Je n'ai absolument _aucune_ idée de son âge réel. Plus d'un siècle, c'est évident vu que j'ai à peu près 120 ans au compteur. Seulement, je n'en sais pas plus. Deux siècles? Trois siècles? Quatre?! Regardez Unohana taicho ou encore Ukitake taicho, qui font partie de la première génération de capitaines formés par notre croûton national, le capitaine commandant général Yamamoto. Maintenant, filez leur un âge, sachant que le capitaine commandant général a déjà un bon gros millénaire sous ses rides. Pas simple hein?

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que l'âge, c'est toujours un sacré bordel à deviner et que le gars devant moi n'y fait pas exception. On doit avoir à peu près le même âge, à une dizaine d'années près je dirais et à mon avis, de nous deux, c'est lui le plus jeune. M'enfin, pas sûr… Revenons à nos moutons. Pourquoi nous envoyer ce gars? Il est tout fin, strictement pas armé et franchement, ça m'étonnerai qu'il puisse survivre quelques secondes dans un combat un peu sérieux. Faut dire qu'un œil en moins, ça doit être plutôt handicapant. Pourquoi nous envoyer quelqu'un incapable de se défendre lui-même? Et ils ont bien vu ce que je viens de faire : si je décide qu'au lieu de stopper une flèche, je le décapite, ils ne pourront pas m'en empêcher. Pas que je compte le décapiter hein mais…

– _Oh que si…! _grogne la voix sourde de mon sabre sous mon crâne.

Visiblement, elle fulmine toujours autant. Au moins, elle a fini d'insulter la planète entière, c'est déjà ça.

– _Tu vas le décapiter. Lentement. Et je me baignerai nue dans le sang de cette sale pute…!_

Kazeshini, arrête de dire ça! je lui grogne tout en continuant de fixer du regard ce jeune homme qui me fait face, main tendue vers mon sabre.

– _KOUA?!_

Plus elle s'énerve, plus sa voix monte dans les aigus, c'est juste atroce. Déjà qu'elle a de base une voix stridente, j'vous explique pas le combo. Pire qu'un T-Rex a qui on aurait coupé les couilles.

– _Merde, c'est toi qui m'as dit que c'était une pute! _s'énerve t-elle.

Avant de marquer une pause.

–… _Un pute? _me demande t-elle.

Non, non, pute est toujours féminin.

_– Bon, bah décapite __**la**__ pute __difforme face à toi pis laisse moi me tricoter un pull avec ses tripes __et on en parle plus._

J'adore sa manière de régler les problèmes…

– _Hin hin. Moi aussi. _

Et tu peux dire un prostitué j'te signale.

– _N__an. _ricane t-elle avec un rictus mauvais. _Pute, c'est parfait. Encore que, attends, je cherche plus insultant. Garage à bite c'est pas mal aussi, mais c'est plus long… _

Non mais attends, on n'est même pas sûrs que ce soit réellement une p… un… un prostitué, c'est juste un tatouage!

– _Rien à branler. On se tatoue pas ça pour le plaisir. Oh tiens, je sais, je vais l'écorcher __vif…! Uhuhuh!_

Si tu pouvais ne pas juger juste sur les apparences…

– _Mais oui, dans tes rêves. Et je le juge sur quoi moi sinon?_

Face à moi, il me regarde toujours, sa pupille jaune pétillante. De malice, de vice, de plaisir malsain ou juste de plaisir… Je n'en sais rien. On a le même âge. On est assez semblables lui et moi au fond. Sauf que lui, il a cette fleur de lys jaune au cœur du poignet et toutes ces mutilations sur ce corps fragile alors que moi, moi je suis armé. Je suis sain et sauf. Lui… je préférerais ignorer ce qui lui est arrivé.

Il continue à sourire, d'un tout petit mouvement de ses lèvres rondes. Il devait être beau avant, avant toutes ces… cicatrices. Je ne veux _vraiment pas_ savoir ce qu'il a vécu.

– _P'tit joueur… Allez, décapite le, que je plonge mes mains dans son cadavre encore chaud… _lâche t-elle à mi-voix, toujours grondante de colère.

Kazeshini a beau être complètement siphonnée et légèrement flippante, il n'empêche pas que c'est mon zanpakuto. Cet esprit féminin qui glousse et hurle des insanités d'une voix criarde n'est pas parfaite. Oh non, loin de là, j'vous jure, j'suis bien placé pour le savoir… Mais quelque part, ça n'a pas d'importance. Kazeshini est à _**moi**_. C'est mon sabre. Elle cohabite avec mon âme au quotidien, elle est celle qui vit dans mon monde intérieur. Et personne ne seras jamais aussi proche de moi qu'elle. Alors elle a beau être PUTAIN DE TARÉE , je la garde. Pas touche.

– … _C'est beau ce que tu dis sur moi._

Arrête de ronronner.

– _Voui. Petit shinigami. _

On se fera des mamours plus tard hein.

– _Ouais bien sûûûûûûr… __Rêve. _ricane t-elle.

Alors, fixant mon regard brun déterminé dans cette pupille couleur de citrine qui mettrait n'importe qui mal à l'aise, la lame d'acier de Kazeshini brillant toujours sous l'éclat de ce soleil de ce début d'après-midi, je lâche au jeune homme face à moi :

– Non.

Dans mon dos, le capitaine ne bouge toujours pas mais je sens son reiatsu écrasant de puissance qui émane de son corps fier sans varier d'un pouce. Donc, pour l'instant, il est d'accord avec moi. Ouf.

– _Arrête de flipper. Bon, t'es sûr, tu veux pas lui détacher la tête de ses épaules de gringalet? T'sais, décapitation, gerbe de sang, __tout ça, tout ça?_

C'est hors de question Kazeshini.

– _Mais, mais, mais…! Moi qui croyais que j'étais «importante» pour toi!_

Ben oui.

– _Alors T'ATTENDS QUOI POUR DÉCAPITER CETTE PUTE DE MES DEUX?!_

Rien du tout. J't'adore, c'est pas pour autant que je vais me mettre à trancher dans tout ce qui bouge.

_– Ça serait vachement plus drôle quand même. _marmonne t-elle d'un air méprisant en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine menue.

Face à moi, le jeune homme -on ne sait même pas comment il s'appelle en fait… - continue à sourire. Il bouge légèrement sa tête, la faisant basculer sur la droite, petit mouvement qui pourrait paraître candide mais qui a surtout pour effet de dégager ses mèches de cheveux d'un noir remarquable sur le côté de sa tête fine. Résultat, sa cicatrice immonde qui barre son œil -on dirait que la peau _**et**_ l'œil ont été… _brûlés…_ - n'en est que plus visible. C'est comme si… il jouait avec nous. Et son œil jaune ne me quitte toujours pas.

– S'il-vous-plaît? demande t-il de sa voix claire, absolument pas rebuté par mon '_non_' pourtant assez net.

Rêve pas mon gars, _**je **_garde Kazeshini.

– _Tu laisses personne d'autre que toi me toucher hein?_

Personne. T'es trop barge pour que je te laisse à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est une question de survie mentale de l'Humanité toute entière.

– _Pis franchement, qui est-ce que __j'emmerderais si j't'avais pas, petit shinigami?_

Trèèès bonne question.

Y croit quand même pas que c'est en étant poli que je vais céder à sa demande…? Okay, okay, la politesse, c'est plutôt utile, je dis pas. Essayez d'obtenir quelque chose lorsque vous passez votre temps à insulter la galaxie toute entière, vous allez voir, vous allez rigoler… Le plus probable, c'est que vous finissiez la gueule fusionnée dans un mur. Après, faut pas non plus déconner. 'Croyez franchement que si Staline avait demandé poliment, les gens seraient allé en sifflotant au goulag? «_Bah quoi, il a dit __s'il vous plaît, on allait pas refuser!_» Vous la sentez, la logique débile…?

Je m'apprête à réitérer mon refus clair et net lorsque, sans que je m'y attende, le capitaine prend la parole.

– Pourquoi? fait soudain sa voix grave dans mon dos.

Et bim. Un mot, pas plus le mec. L'est économe haha… J'vous jure, comme si il allait se casser les couilles à faire des phrases. En face, le jeune homme ne quitte toujours pas son petit sourire et il fait rapidement cligner l'œil qui lui reste. Maintenant, j'en suis sûr… il devait être beau, avant. Avant toutes ces plaies immondes.

– Eh bien… finit-il par répondre. Je voudrais juste la prendre dans mes mains, c'est tout.

Et il nous sort ça en continuant à sourire, pas inquiet pour deux sous.

– Pourquoi? répète le capitaine visiblement pas satisfait de sa réponse.

– À votre avis? réplique t-il, toujours aussi confiant.

Je fronce brièvement les sourcils. Je comprends rien à cette situation BORDEL! J'en ai maaaarre…

– J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose, c'est tout. poursuit-il sans se départir de son attitude en aucun cas inquiète. Vous vous prétendez shinigami. La bonne blague. Je veux juste… le vérifier.

Attends, attends, attends… Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ce qu'il vient de dire?! Il aurait un moyen de… enfin, de savoir si on est vraiment des shinigamis en touchant un sabre? Un zanpakuto…Merde. C'est possible ça?!

– Et puis, continue sa voix claire, vous pensez vraiment que je pourrais être un danger pour vous?

Pas besoin de me retourner, je pourrais vous le dire les yeux fermés, le capitaine Muguruma est en train de le fixer avec un regard genre j'ai-buté-un-rhinocéros-avec-ce-regard-morveux. Il est jamais content mais j'peux vous dire que les phrases alambiquées, ça lui pète les couilles. Pour lui, ou tout est noir ou tout est blanc, la demie-mesure, mmm, ce n'est pas son truc. Face à moi, il cesse enfin de me fixer -ça me rend mal à l'aiiiiiise…!- pour faire glisser ce regard inquiétant sur Muguruma taicho.

– Je vois. finit-il par répondre avec un grand sourire éclatant.

D'un geste rapide, il lève sa main droite de manière bien visible. Oui, celle où il n'y a plus que deux doigts. J'vais vomir. Aussitôt, les flèches sur les remparts se baissent et quittent les arcs. Qu'est-ce que…

– Je suis Kandai. lâche t-il, toujours sur le même ton.

…

…

DE KOUA?! Attendez, attendez, stop, c'est quoi ce délire BORDEL? J'veux bien être _plutôt _claqué et avoir présentement la cervelle à l'état de marmelade mais enfin là, on se calme! Ce mec là, nan que dis-je, cette brindille même que si je souffle dessus il s'envole, c'est Kandai?! _**LE**_ chef de ce bled archi flippant et dangereux sur lequel courent je ne sais pas combien de rumeurs?! Attendez, les mecs du marché du 70ème claquaient limite du fessier à la simple idée de mentionner son _nom_, vous m'expliquez le délire?!

– _Ça va, remets toi petit shinigami._

Passque ça te choque pas, toi?

– _Oh que non… __uhuh._

_ … _Hem. Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu glousses?

– _Bah maintenant, t'as une raison pour le décapiter. C'est cool._

Kazeshini, je ne vais pas décapiter qui que ce soit aujourd'hui!

– _E__SPÈCE DE RACISTE DES ZANPAKUTOS!_

De raciste des… Oh putain, elle m'aura tout fait celle là.

Bref.

Concentration.

Donc, ce type là, c'est Kandai. Et le bled de psycho-sociopathes de niveau international que même Chuck Norris il approche pas juste derrière lui obéit. Hahaha. Mamaaaaaan! La lame de Kazeshini toujours en main, je me redresse quelque peu sous son regard ostensiblement moqueur. Je dirais limite hilare s'il ne gardait pas cette apparence de calme profond. Un calme qui cache un sacré vicieux si vous voulez mon avis… D'un geste rapide, je jette un regard au capitaine qui a l'air d'avoir sa curiosité piquée au vif.

– Donc… Vous dirigez ce village. fait-il de sa voix grave et posée.

Ouh le bel euphémisme. J'aurais plus dit un genre de bidonville branlant avec d'épaisses murailles torchées avec le cul tout autour mais enfin, s'agirait pas non plus de froisser la sensibilité de la brindille à œil jaune.

– Exact. répond-il. Et j'ai cru comprendre que c'est à moi que vous souhaitiez vous adresser.

Et hop, ça y est, j'existe plus, youhou… M'enfin, j'vais pas trop m'en plaindre hein. C'est marrant, y'a une tension qui vient juste de se créer entre ces deux là.

– Vous nous avez attaqué. grogne le capitaine Muguruma.

Ouais, en fait, il grogne, je crois que parler il n'a pas encore vraiment compris comment ça fonctionnait. C't'un grizzly quoi. Un grizzly albinos.

– … _Nan mais plus t'es fatigué plus tu nous sors de ces conneries, ça fait peur j'te jure. Le loup-garou, maintenant un grizzly albinos… Tu vas chopper une médaille si tu continues. C'est quoi la prochaine étape? Le capitaine commandant général qui chie des arc-en-ciel…?_

Le capitaine est pas albinos…

– _MAIS C'EST TOI QUI VIENT DE DIRE QU'IL ÉTAIT UN GRIZZLY ALBINOS BORDEL!_

La fatigue me réussit pas mais alors, pas du touuuut…!

Face à nous, le dénommé Kandai continue de sourire, pas plus gêné que ça que de nous avoir attaqué.

– La flèche ne vous as même pas touché. Et puis, si vous, vous savez désormais qui je suis… nous de notre côté, nous ignorons tout de vous. C'est aussi simple que ça.

– Nous sommes des shinigamis, je suis le capitaine Mu…

– Oui, oui, je sais cela, le coupe t-il d'un mouvement vif de la main. Vous l'avez déjà dit. Seulement, avant de commencer… quelle que discussion que ce soit, il va falloir que je m'assure que vous n'avez pas mentit.

Il reprend son souffle quelques instants, toujours aussi confiant.

– De fait, je vous réitère ma demande…

Y parle quand même vachement bien pour un gars du Rukongai.

– Puis-je la prendre dans mes mains?

– _ET MON CUL, C'EST DU POULET! DANS TES RÊVES CONNARD! _

Ignorant le énième hurlement hystérique de sociopathe névrosée en manque de caféine qui achève de me griller le peu de neurones qui fonctionnaient encore -c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup…- je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Muguruma taicho. Après tout, le gradé ici, c'est lui. D'un bref geste de la tête il me donne son accord.

– _Hein?! De quoi?! _éructe aussitôt Kazeshini, aussi rouge qu'un camion de pompier flambant neuf. _Non! Non! Shuuhei, c'est mort! _

Kazeshini, calme toi, juste un instant… Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le choix… Je te jure que ça seras court et…

– _JE M'EN FOUS! UN TRACTOPELLE, QUE QUELQU'UN ME DONNE UN TRACTOPELLE!_

Résigné -et putain de mal à l'aise- je fais remonter la lame froide de mon arme dans les airs avant de la saisir délicatement de mes deux mains.

– _Bordel Shuuhei, déconne pas! _glapit-elle.

Calme toi, j'essaye de la rassurer d'une voix douce, c'est juste quelques instants…

– _Je m'en fous! SHUUHEI!_

Ne panique pas, Kaze, reste calme…

– _Je refuse STRICTEMENT que cette MONSTRUOSITÉ répugnante mette UN SEUL DOIGT sur moi!_

Résigné et l'esprit lourd, je tends mon zanpakuto au jeune homme face à moi. Aussitôt, j'entends dans mon dos le bruit métallique caractéristique d'un sabre que l'on fait sortir un tout petit peu de la gueule du fourreau, prêt à dégainer le sabre en une fraction de seconde si nécessaire. Refusant tout net de rompre le contact visuel avec ce Kandai qui s'apprête à prendre _**mon **_sabre dans les mains, je ne peux empêcher un sourire sombre d'étirer mes lèvres. Qu'il joue au con et le capitaine le tranche en deux par la clavicule.

_ – Shuuuuuuhei…!_

Cette fois-ci, sa voix n'est plus qu'un vague filet aigu totalement paniqué. Kazeshini, je te le jure…

– _Je. Veux. PAS! _

Quelques secondes et je te reprend. J'ai beau tenter de la calmer un minimum, je dois bien dire que, là, tout de suite, je carrerai bien mon poing dans la tête de ce gars plutôt que de lui laisser _**ma**_ Kazeshini. Enfin… C'est un ordre du capitaine et je le connais, vaux mieux pas déconner avec ses ordres. Et enfin, il prend mon sabre entre ses mains mutilées.

– _Nan! Nan! Nan! BORDEL, ME TOUCHE PAS CONNARD! _

Ça y est…

– _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HYARG!_

On y est…

_ – ÔTE TES MAINS RÉPUGNANTES DE MON SUPERBE ACIER, GARAGE À BITE!_

Elle craque son slip.

– _J'VAIS T'BOUFFER!_

Kazeshini, il ne t'entends pas…

– _HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!_

L'air brusquement concentré, le jeune homme clôt un instant l'œil qui lui reste, comme pour mieux saisir l'imperceptible. Il serait capable de «percevoir» si mon sabre n'est qu'un vulgaire sabre ou bien le réceptacle de l'esprit qui a répondu à l'émanation de mon âme…?

– _HAAAAA! SHUUHEEEEEEI! JE VEUX PAS QU'IL ME TOUUUUUUCHE! J'VAIS VOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!_

Le silence -enfin, ailleurs que sous mon crâne quoi…- s'étire quelques instants et au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrennent, le reiatsu du capitaine dans mon dos se fait de plus en plus… grondant. Finalement, il finit par rouvrir son œil. Pour le fixer sur moi cette fois-ci. D'un geste rapide, il me rend mon sabre.

_– Shuuuuuuheiiii…! _pleure aussitôt mon sabre de soulagement.

C'est super perturbant, j'vous jure. Surtout que son passe temps favori, c'est de me péter les couilles.

_ – J'vais décédeeeeeeer…_

Allez, allez, du calme, tout va bien maintenant, j'suis là…

_ – Vouiiii… _

Bon bah c'est officiel hein. Cette journée pète tous les quotas acceptés d'enculage des lois fondamentales de l'univers même.

N'empêche que je me sens mieux maintenant qu'elle est à nouveau entre mes mains. N'est-elle pas l'émanation de mon âme après tout…

À peine me l'a t-il rendue qu'il prend la parole de sa belle voix claire, toujours avec ce ton extrêmement poli mais avec ce je-ne-sais-quoi en fond de dérangeant. C'est lui qui a les règles du jeu en main, pas nous.

– Belle âme. me dit-il, me fixant avec insistance.

Je cligne un instant des yeux.

Kazeshini est une partie de moi. De mon _âme_.

Merde…

Il a bien un moyen de savoir si, oui ou non, un sabre est un zanpakuto, c'est à dire l'émanation… d'une âme.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kazeshini m'éclate, c'est juste jouissif... En même temps, c'est une vraie girouette, elle change d'attitude toutes les deux secondes, c'est une gamine psychopathe complètement siphonnée, évidemment qu'elle m'éclate...! Et Shuuhei a de plus en plus la cervelle qui part en sucettes m'enfin. *sourire sadique du requin tigre devant son bifteck du jour*<p>

Alors...? Verdict...? *va se planquer, tremblante* Clair ou pas clair...? Vous avez compris ou vous êtes complètement perdus...? *flippe, flippe, fliiiiiiiiiiippe* (nan mais genre, je FLIPPE vraiment!)

Je vous poste le prochain chapitre ce soir ou demain matin, qui se passe juste après ce moment, du coup vous pourrez mieux comprendre cet espèce de what-the-fuck généralisé.

Deux trois précisions tout de même à propos de ce chapitre, notamment pour le tatouage de Kandai (ouais, passqu'en plus d'être sacrément amoché de la gueule, il est également tatoué) (dos et mains surtout) sur le creux de son poignet, un lys jaune qui évoque son ancienne prostitution. En fait, ce symbole n'a jamais existé en tant que tel dans l'histoire, c'est juste moi qui en fait une marque de maquereau. Du coup, c'est un mélange de plusieurs éléments: dans la Rome antique, le jaune était la couleur des courtisanes (les prostituées 'de luxe' si vous voulez) mais par exemple, dans la Grèce, à la même époque, le jaune était la couleur des vierges... de plus, j'ai choisit le lys à cause du fleur-de-lysage du XVIè français, le fait d'apposer une fleur de lys, symbole du roi, au fer rouge sur les prostituées mais qui est un mythe (c'était en réalité un P mais dans pas mal d'imaginaires collectifs, ce symbole reste attaché à la prostitution du fait ce mythe qui perdure). Et le lys jaune est parfois lu comme un symbole de l'orgueil... Voilà pourquoi j'ai choisit ce symbole! *très contente d'elle-même*  
>Kandai... Je l'adore. Même avec son ego... C'est un personnage assez complexe, que j'ai hâte de développer...!<p>

- GGGGG.

Euh...? Lulu...?  
>-Gnnnn...!<p>

Mec, t'as l'air d'avoir été forcé à mater un épisode de My Little Pony... Tu vas décéder ou quoi? Pas que je sois contre hein, ça me fera plus de place aux Enfers et...  
>-Je. Peux. Savoir. Pourquoi. Beelzébuth... EST EN TRAIN DE FAIRE DU PÔLE DANCE EN STRING ROSE, BORDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL?!<p>

... J'y suis pour rien sur ce coup là. J'te jure.  
>-J'VAIS TE BOUFFER!<p>

MAIS C'EST PAS MOUAAAAH!  
>*bataille épique*<p>

.

**Prochain chapitre: Chapitre 34. C'est vous qui êtes venus me chercher, pas l'inverse. **

Pour laisser une review sur ce nouveau chapitre / protester contre le fait que pour une fois, le titre du prochain chapitre est tout à fait lambda / expliquer à Lucifer que je n'y suis pour RIEN dans cette histoire de Beelzébuth et de danse en string (''MENTEUUUUSE, Y'A QUE TOI POUR FAIRE DES TRUCS PAREILS!'') *bazooka head-shot* / poser encore quelques questions pour l'OS si le cœur vous en dit, vous connaissez la chanson, le bouton est juste en dessous!


	35. C'est vous qui êtes venus me chercher

Salut à tous!

- Bande d'humains.

…Wow. Ça c'est de l'insulte dis donc. Ça va, la boîte d'antidépresseurs que je t'ai forcé à avaler fait effet…?

- Bwwwwwwwwg. *Lucifer fait des bulles*

Uhuh. *sourire très satisfait d'elle-même*

Bon! Revenons à nos moutons! (et pas à nos boucs qui font des bulles) Je sais, je sais, j'avais dit vendredi que je posterai ce tout petit chapitre samedi mais… ben Internet a planté. Genre, sec. D'où ma vengeance à coup d'antidépresseurs sur l'autre tête de naze. Enfin bref, le voilà aujourd'hui! Et OUI, il est genre minuscule.

Merci à **Ialka** d'avoir déjà reviewé le chapitre précédent…! CALINNNN!

Et… ouais, j'en étais sûre, j'avais oublié un truc vendredi… J'aurais dû faire un rappel sur la manière dont je considère les zanpakutos pour cette fic. (je pensais que je l'avais déjà fait mais, au final, peut-être pas… c'était ptêt dans un MP, je sais plus) (résultat, vous avez pas capté la fin du dernier chapitre…)

Ayant commencé à rédiger et à inventer cette fic avant d'apprendre le principe des azauchi, ma conception des zanpakutos est un peu différente (mais pas beaucoup en fait) Pour Feu et Foudre, les zanpakutos sont des esprits qui se matérialisent dans un sabre en répondant à l'émanation d'une âme. C'est-à-dire que chaque zanpakutos n'est pas un être matériel, c'est un esprit (un être immatériel quoi…)  
>Le zanpakuto est forgé à partir de l'âme du shinigami, c'est donc un esprit qui se matérialise dans le sabre en fonction de son possesseur. Pour moi, ils ne sont pas 'comme' leur propriétaire (vous trouvez que Wabisuke ressemble à Kira, sans dèc'...?) mais plutôt une 'partie' de leur être. Ils n'ont pas la même personnalité mais sont intrinsèquement liés, disons qu'ils sont complémentaires. Wabisuke n'est pas Kira, il est un aspect possible de son être. En bref, les zanpakutos sont des esprits indépendants qui se sont matérialisés en fonction de l'âme de leur propriétaire.<br>Euh... J'étais claire où je parlais carrément en hébreu là...?

Une dernière précision avant de vous laisser lire, un mac… non, je ne parle pas de l'ordi (haha, grosse blague), je parle d'un maquereau, c'est-à-dire l'individu auquel la prostituée appartient : elle travaille pour lui et c'est lui qui récupère l'argent qu'elle gagne en échange de sa 'protection' (c'est-à-dire que tant qu'elle lui obéit, il ne lui tape pas trop dessus). Hein? De l'esclavage vous dites…? Meuh noooon… C'est dans la loi, c'est de la prostitution, pas de l'esclavage, voyons. Comment ça, y'a pas de différence…?

Sinon... RAH, LE MANUSCRIT DE FEU ET FOUDRE FAIT 200 PAAAAAAGES! Délire les gens, j'vous jure... 200p. O.O C'est ouf... Yolo. On en est déjà à 34 chapitres mine de rien. Ahlàlà... GERONIMOOOOOOO!

.

**Discalibur** Kandai m'appartient (mais en même temps, sans dèc', qui en voudrait….?) mais Shuuhei et Kensei ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kubo… (dommaaaage…! nan parce que si ils étaient à moi… muhuhuhuhuh)

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 34. C'est vous qui êtes venus me chercher, pas l'inverse.<strong>

* * *

><p><em> Kandai, dernier district du Rukongai, à la frontière des Montagnes noires, se retenant à peu près de glousser, content d'avoir ainsi entubé des shinigamis.<em>

_._

C'est marrant, on appelle ça le sentiment de jouissance de la revanche de l'humilié. Croyez moi, les humiliations, j'ai connu, j'ai connu à en perdre la raison… Alors des revanches, j'en ai un paquet à prendre. Donc, oui, je suis _plutôt_ content de moi même à l'instant présent. Ici, notre vie peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain, à absolument n'importe quel moment et sans crier gare. Une blessure, une infection, une mauvaise chute, une bête grippe, une bête sauvage affamée ou une mauvaise rencontre au détour d'un chemin… On mourra tous un jour, sauf que chez nous, pas moyen de savoir à peu près quand. L'espérance de vie est une notion bien vague. Vivre chaque jour un jour de plus, quelque part, c'est une chance. Pas un miracle, non, faut pas déconner. Juste la chance de pouvoir essayer de moins souffrir que le jour précédent.

Oui, c'est joyeux la vie par chez nous. Toujours. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il n'y a pas de petits plaisirs et que je ne vais pas me priver juste parce que ces deux mecs portent l'uniforme. Comme si l'uniforme donnait quelque forme de respectabilité que ce soit… Ça se saurait merde. Croyez moi, j'en ai vu défiler des mecs en uniforme. Et ils n'avaient rien de «_respectable_». Pas plus que moi en même temps.

Et si je suis aussi content à l'instant présent, c'est tout simplement parce que ces deux andouilles, sans le vouloir et en être conscient le moins du monde, viennent de me donner toutes les réponses à mes questions. Qui a dit qu'il fallait savoir réfléchir pour faire partie des élites…? Oh, attendez, d'accord, je l'avoue, c'est un peu mesquin de ma part de les railler ainsi, mesquin et facile. Mais juste un peu alors. Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si ces crétins, persuadés qu'ici nous sommes plus proches du bonobo décervelé que de l'être humain civilisé un minimum syndical, ont débarqué chez nous la bouche en cœur, sûr d'eux et ne supposant même pas un instant que ce soit eux, ceux en position de faiblesse? Bah non. Donc tant pis pour leur gueule et mort aux cons, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise.

Une seule chose compte : notre survie. À n'importe quel prix, il va sans dire.

Je les ai menés exactement là où je le voulais, je leur ai fait me montrer ce que je voulais pouvoir apprendre d'eux afin de réellement être enfin en mesure d'agir. Vous croyez sincèrement qu'une des flèches de mes hommes est partie des remparts par '_accident_'…? Que vous êtes touchants. Si, si. C'est très mignon. Et très naïf. Enfin.. Je n'étais plus sur les remparts à ce moment là mais déjà en bas, au niveau de nos habitations. C'était un ordre qui venait directement de moi, ça je peux vous l'assurer. Je voulais voir leur temps de réaction et je l'ait eut. Jolis réflexes. Joli mouvement de sabre aussi, le genre de truc qu'on n'apprend pas en autodidacte ce qui signifie donc que le brun du duo a reçu et suivi une formation. Et je peux déduire que celui aux cheveux blancs tout autant. Une formation hein…

Autre chose _très _intéressante que cette fameuse flèche m'a permis de saisir, ce sont leurs relations. Ok, d'accooooord, il y a un de ces deux nazes qui porte un beau haori tout blanc tout propre et l'autre pas, un '_capitaine_' et un '_vice-capitaine_', mais honnêtement, savoir qu'il est le supérieur du brun au visage tatoué ne m'aide pas plus que ça. S'entendent-ils bien, se haïssent-ils, cohabitent-ils comme ils peuvent…? Je veux dire, on a pas forcément de bonnes relations avec son supérieur. J'avais bien un mac et croyez moi, j'espère qu'il pourrit en Enfer pour l'éternité. Je dirais même que je regrette qu'il soit mort; je me serais fait une joie de lui faire personnellement payer toutes les souffrances qu'il m'a infligé.

Au final, c'est le brun qui a bloqué la flèche. Le subordonné qui a protégé son supérieur. Et vu le regard et l'attitude générale dudit supérieur, je peux vous garantir que je n'ai pas intérêt à abîmer le petit brun… Bref, ils se protégeront l'un l'autre. Donc, même si il y a un genre d'atmosphère tendue entre les deux, ils ont chacun -à peu près- confiance dans les capacités de l'autre. Ils auraient pu être amants mais, vu cette fameuse atmosphère, je ne pense pas. Peut-être un maître et son élève…? En tout cas, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils sont liés, plus que par de simples liens capitaine / vice-capitaine. Enfin, j'veux pas dire mais ils portent tous les deux le même tatouage pas vraiment caché… Et un 69 en plus. À moins que ce soit un rituel de shinigamis de se tatouer un 69, hin hin. Ça serait marrant tiens. J'ai jamais vu personne d'autre avec un 69 tatoué (à part une vague prostituée des faubourgs du 76ème si mes souvenirs sont exacts, ce qui est _toujours_ le cas en fait).

Et ce _sont_ des shinigamis. Sûr et certain. J'en ai déjà croisé certains, de ces fameux shinigamis, mais ça, c'était avant de devenir le chef d'Enkei. Ouais, j'avais des clients qui appartenaient à ce putain de Gotei… Gag, non? La police chargée de l'ordre, le service de la protection de la population, les forces de l'ordre vont se vider les couilles aux putes. Et celles qu'on paie le moins cher, celles qui ont le moins le statut d'être humain évidemment. S'agirait pas non plus de nous considérer comme des humains à part entière, n'est-ce pas…. Un jour, ils paieront aussi pour ça. Un jour. Qui sème la misère récolte la colère et le Gotei bien pensant ne cesse de détourner les yeux pour ne pas voir notre misère depuis des siècles, depuis bien avant ma naissance. Notre colère balaiera tout ou nous consumera.

J'ai déjà '_côtoyé_' de ces shinigamis, mais toujours en civil, du coup, pour reconnaître l'uniforme… Et puis, je l'ai déjà dit, les vêtements, ça n'est jamais qu'une apparence. En tout cas, si il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris à propos de ces types, c'est que leurs sabres ne sont _pas_ de simples sabres. Me demandez pas en quoi exactement, je n'en sais strictement rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ces armes sont personnellement liées à eux, chacune est unique, elles sont _liées à leur âme. _Ça, j'en suis sûr. Je ne dis pas que je le comprend mais en tout cas, je le _sais. _Et pour l'instant, c'est déjà bien assez.

Pour vérifier définitivement leurs dires, je n'avais donc plus qu'à savoir si oui ou non leurs sabres étaient de simples lames d'acier acéré et meurtrier ou davantage. Déjà, leurs réactions à ma demande de prendre ce sabre dans mes mains étaient… instructives. Ça les as surpris, c'est sûr. Mais plus que ce qui aurait été logique si je leur avais simplement demandé une arme et pas un _truc _intimementlié à leur âme. Chacune de leurs attitudes, chacune de leurs crispations, par chacun de ces deux étrangers ne cessait de me conforter dans l'idée qu'ils étaient bien des shinigamis. Ce qui m'y a définitivement conforté…?

– Belle âme.

Voilà ce qu'ils ont dû entendre. Alors qu'en fait, j'ai dis quelque chose entre '_Belle âme_' et… '_Belle lame'_. Ils ont entendu ce qu'ils s'attendaient à entendre. C'est parfaitement normal, c'est ainsi que notre cerveau fonctionne, nous devinons le sens des phrases que l'on entend mal, par exemple au milieu du brouhaha, en fonction de ce qui est logique, en fonction de la situation. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant.

Et on ne fait pas les têtes de choqués qu'ils m'ont pondu -surtout le brun, avec ses cernes _monstrueuses_, j'ai cru qu'il allait me faire une crise cardiaque pile devant moi- lorsqu'on adresse à quelqu'un un simple _compliment_ sur une arme. Ils n'ont pas entendu «_Belle __**lame**_» mais bel et bien «_Belle __**âme**_», les deux ont eut cet air choqué -de manière différente bien sûr, mais bien notable pour chacun d'entre eux…- que je soit 'capable' (la bonne blague, je vous ai juste enfumé les mecs) de percevoir _**l'âme**_ elle-même. Bande de nazes.

.

.

* * *

><p>L'air doucement amusé -surtout, ne pas leur faire voir à quel point je jubile- je rend au brun devant moi son sabre d'un geste lent et mesuré. Referme la bouche mon gars, tu vas avaler des mouches.<p>

– Vouuuus… est d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il parvient à me dire tandis que, juste derrière lui, l'homme aux cheveux blancs semble se renfrogner encore un peu plus.

Son capitaine donc. Visiblement, je l'ai bien eut. Héhéhé. D'un geste parfaitement maîtrisé, le petit brun rengaine sa lame dans son fourreau avec un claquement métallique, ne me quittant toujours pas des yeux.

– Vous pouvez m'appeler Kandai. fais-je simplement en retour.

Rester calme, poli. Totalement maîtrisé. Qu'ils croient donc que j'ai toutes les raisons de l'être alors que je n'en ai aucune… Ce monde n'est qu'un jeu de masques.

– Vous vouliez me parler, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre? je poursuis, faisant glisser mon regard inquiétant sur le plus gradé des deux qui continue à me fixer de son regard dur.

– Muguruma taicho. se présente t-il une nouvelle fois à son tour.

Comme si, moi, j'aurais pu oublier un information de ce genre.

– C'est exact. me répond-il. Nous aurions des questions à vous poser.

Je fais pencher quelque peu ma tête. Je n'aime pas cet homme. Intransigeant. Droit et inflexible. Ça ne me rappelle pas de bons souvenirs. Tu te pense meilleur que moi, crois tu…? Capitaine… Je ne suis peut-être qu'un vague déchet de l'ordre établi que tu as choisit de servir mais ne me sous-estime pas. Oh non. Mes cheveux de soie ébène glissent sur le côté, révélant une nouvelle fois l'immonde chair boursouflée qui recouvre toute la partie droite de mon visage. Tu vois ça, capitaine…? Tu la vois cette cicatrice…? Tu peux me mépriser, je peux te répugner mais un conseil, ne me sous-estime pas. Non seulement je suis teigneux mais j'ai un paquet de revanches à prendre, capitaine. Et je ne vais pas me gêner.

– Je suppose que vous avez fait un long chemin pour me trouver. Ne restons pas ici. Suivez moi donc…

Et je me retourne, direction les portes d'Enkei. Si ils veulent leurs réponses, ils me suivront. En outre… Le jour ne va pas tarder à décliner, les ombres des Montagnes vont s'étendre sur le village dans très peu de temps. Et l'autre mongole absolue à cheveux rouge qui se balade à dos de tigre et beugle des insultes à pleins poumons toutes les dix secondes ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer du 70ème district. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'ils se croisent, ça risquerait de partir en couilles sévère et je préfère largement garder le contrôle de la situation.

– Pouvez vous garantir qu'aucun de vos… villageois ne nous attaquera?

Sous cette voix de gorge ronde et rocailleuse derrière moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un bref éclat de rire clair. Leur tournant toujours le dos, je lui réponds.

– Non.

Puis, lentement, je poursuis.

– De deux choses l'une. Ce ne sont pas _**mes **_villageois, ce sont des hommes qui ont choisit de me faire confiance. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont des hommes libres. Et, non, les seuls à pouvoir garantir votre sécurité une fois ces murs franchis, c'est vous-même.

Ici, c'est mon terrain de jeu. Ce sont mes règles. Et ils n'ont d'autre choix que de s'y plier. De toute façon, ils ne sont pas venus jusque là pour se battre, nous attaquer ou je ne sais quelle connerie. Dans mon dos, j'entends vaguement le brun murmurer quelque chose à son capitaine.

– On devrait le suivre…

– Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

– Alors faites moi confiance.

– Que…

– Vaux mieux pas qu'on reste là.

… Pardon?!

Surpris, je me retourne vivement. Le plus jeune des deux, Hisagi Shuuhei, vice-capitaine, ne me regarde pas. Au contraire. Il a le regard fixé sur la ligne rocheuse menaçante des Montagnes noires dans notre dos, ce relief inquiétant qui nous domine de son ombre maintenant que le soleil commence à baisser. Et il a l'air inquiet. Nan… Me dites pas que… Merde alors. Ce mec vient du Rukongai. Il connaît nos légende et pour qu'elles le mettent encore mal à l'aise, c'est qu'il a grandit entouré de ces légendes. Elles lui font peur, ces Montagnes.

Si tu savais ce qui s'y cache…

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai eut du mal avec le découpage maintenant…? *chouine*<p>

Bon, parlons de Kandai… C'est un personnage vraiment complexe en fait. Extrêmement intelligent, il a également énormément de rancœur en lui et est totalement incapable de se remettre en question. Du coup, il est hyper cynique, désabusé, moqueur et assez cru dans son langage (vous n'avez encore rien vu, attendez de le voir raconter son passé, va falloir que je censure…) (nan mais genre, vraiment… j'ferais un chapitre 'soft' et un autre 'bonus' pour les tarés du slip qui auront envie de voir à quel point je peux écrire des trucs bien glauques *se fait peur toute seule parfois*) Du coup, c'est pas super simple lorsque j'utilise son point de vue interne… (ouais, traduction, j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à faire passer exactement ce que je veux à son propos). Et oui, il a retenu leurs prénoms, mais il appelera Kensei 'capitaine' tout en le tutoyant et Shuuhei 'le petit brun' assez souvent (alors qu'en taille, il est plus petit que lui…)

S'il y avait une phrase résumant parfaitement sa manière de voir les choses, ça serait '_le monde __n'__est __qu'__un jeu de masques_'

Du coup, petite question comme ça… Vous l'aimez bien ce perso? Ou vous avez juste envie qu'il crève? Dites moi tout!

Juste une chose, tant que je suis dans les questions aux lecteurs! Pour l'OS-qui-n'en-est-pas-un de **Putrefactus VS. Massacrors,** vu qu'il fait 21 parties, je vous propose deux choses et vous votez dans les reviews pour me dire ce que vous préférez.

1°) je publie tout d'un coup, les 21 parties un même jour, mode OS (et je vous le publie le jour de Noël, mmmm?)

2°) je vous publie un chapitre par jour à partir du 3 décembre, genre, un par jour jusqu'à Noël.

Dites moi tout!

.

Pour donner votre avis sur ce mini-truc / dire ce qu'on pense de Kandai / envoyer des chocolats à Lulu pour lui remonter le moral / voter pour la publication de **Putrefactus VS. Massacrors** / dire à quel point ON NE CAPTE RIEN à ce chapitre / craquer votre slip en direct / faire ce que vous voulez, le bouton est juste en dessous!

.

(200p. DE MANUSCRIT PUTAIN O.O)


	36. J'encule-la-logique-ya-quoi-tête-de-bite

CHALUT!

Purée, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté pour **_Feu et Foudre_** alors qu'en fait, le dernier chapitre date de lundi dernier et vous en aviez eut deux à la suite alors...  
>Enfin bref, aujourd'hui, juste un demi-chapitre parce que je suis en semaine de révisions avant mes partiels la semaine prochaine. Du coup, mercredi prochain, y'aura peut-être l'autre demi-chapitre mais honnêtement, rien n'est sûr. (baaaah... partiels quoi) (ZE VEUX PAAAAS, Z'EN AI MAAAARRE DE RÉVISEEEEER!) *fracasse des murs avec la tête*<p>

Au fait, parmi les trois personnes qui ont voté, haha, vous étiez trois pour la publication de **_Putrefactus VS. Massacrors_** au rythme d'un chapitre par jour du coup, ça a commencé (la publication de cet 'OS' en est au 8ème de ses 21 chapitres), du coup ça y est, vous pouvez aller le lire ^^ (non, c'pas de la pub, je l'ai écris pour vous... alors j'espère qu'il va vous plaire quand même *se met à se ronger les ongles, vaguement rassurée*

Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer le 34., **Yuni, Yalka, Tara** et **MissXYZ** (UNE NOUVELLE REVIEWEUUUSE, WÉÉÉÉÉ, CALINNNNNN!) (''Nan mais j'aime aussi la viande hein... M'enfin, j'suis le Maître des Enfers donc aussi le Maître de la Luxure, de la Paresse, de la Colère... et de la Gourmandise. FAITES PÉTER LES CHOCOLATS!") (l'écoute pas... ce mec passe son temps à réclamer *colle deux baffes au Maître des Enfers pour qu'il ferme sa gueule*)

.

**DISCALIBUR BITCH!** Muahahaha, **_Bleach_** est pas à mouaaaah, nyéhéhéhéééé, c'est à Tite Kuboooo et le reste... Y SONT À MOUAAAAH!  
>-... Cherchez pas. En période de révisions, elle carbure encore plus que d'habitude à la caféine. J'en peux plus. *a deux doigts de se suicider en regardant l'intégrale de My Little Pony*<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 35. 'J'encule-la-logique-y'a-quoi-tête-de-bite'.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Tora, Montagnes noires._

Le corps humain est un mystère. Sans dèc'. Des fois, bien qu'ayant une forme carrément pas humaine, animale donc (quel est le _connard_ qui vient de dire 'alien', que je lui fasse passer le goût de la remarque vaseuse avec une thérapie ultra-efficace à base de pétage de chicots made in moi-même, efficacité 100% garantie?), je me dis que ce corps est… bah qu'il est chelou quoi. Enfin, j'veux dire, niveau 'j'encule-la-logique-y'a-quoi-tête-de-bite' (tiens, ça rimerait presque) je ne suis pas vraiment la mieux placée pour critiquer. Du tout. Nan parce que les métamorphes aux dernières nouvelles, ça ne court pas les rues. Du coup, que ce soit ma pomme de truc mutant pas net qui lâche que le corps humain envoi du pâté ouzbèke dans les gencives de la logique, c'est un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Pas que j'ai quoi que ce soit contre le fait que l'hôpital se foute de la charité dans les grandes largeurs en même temps…

Enfin bref.

Tout ça pour dire que, ouais, définitivement, le corps humain est quand même pas net. Sérieusement. Je passe mes nuits dans des positions juste pas possible -sous forme d'humaine ou de tigresse en fait, j'fais pas de différence quand je ronfle tel un grizzly grabataire en mode sexy du pyjama- et telles qu'au bout d'un moment, je me dis que ça fait un bail que la logique est morte et enterrée parce qu'au réveil, pouf, je me porte comme un charme. Pas une crampe, pas une articulation douloureuse, pas un muscle qui vient faire sa couineuse, rien. Que dalle. Alors que franchement… J'vous jure, j'm'étonne moi-même. Pas que je sois maso et que je _souhaiterais_ avoir mal partout au réveil comme si j'avais été piétinée par un troupeau de mammouths cannibales mais bon… c'est dingue quand même. J'vous jure, une fois je me suis réveillée et rien qu'à la gueule de Beni, j'ai compris que ma position de sommeil avait encore pété des records. La pauvre, on aurait dit qu'elle allait vomir tout le contenu de son estomac… Uhuhuh.

Le corps humain est sensé avoir des os. Genre, des trucs assez solides et pas vraiment malléables (ça se saurait putain si l'Humanité était en réalité la Poulpité!) au milieu de la chair, des organes et tout le tintouin. Du coup… J'dois être méga souple, j'sais pas.

Toujours est-il qu'une fois de plus, malgré une nuit passée à dormir dans tous les sens et à enculer la logique qui a désormais le trou du cul plus large qu'un trou noir, je pète le feu au réveil. Fraîche comme un gardon (cette expression mérite de se faire biffler par un T-Rex). Je suis parfaitement réveillée. Pas du tout fatiguée. Prête à conquérir le monde.

Ou pas.

Je cligne rapidement des yeux. Oh, le beau mensonge… Évidemment que je n'ai pas bien dormi. Mentir est facile. Ça s'apprend. Et, honnêtement, non seulement j'ai eut de bons profs mais en plus, j'ai carrément été bonne élève de ce côté là. Très bonne élève même. Le mensonge m'est… facile. Aisé. Mentir, tromper les gens, créer des illusions, faire croire à ce qui n'existe pas, pour moi, cela ne pose aucune difficulté. Facile je vous dis. Quasi naturel je dirais. Le problème avec le mensonge, lorsqu'il coule dans nos veines comme j'ai accepté que ce soit le cas chez moi, c'est qu'il en devient naturel. Comme une seconde nature. En fait, non, pas vraiment… À une époque, il se confondait littéralement avec mon être : mentir n'était pas une seconde nature, _**c'était **_ma nature.

J'avais construit, en réflexe défensif, une carapace. Une illusion pour me protéger. J'ai passé plusieurs années sous ma forme de tigrau avant de reprendre forme humaine et j'ai alors mentit à toutes celles que j'ai côtoyé. Même lorsque j'ai repris forme humaine, j'ai continué à me cacher. Ne pas se cacher, ne pas mentir, c'est être faible, c'est refuser de tout faire pour survivre, c'est se rendre soi-même vulnérable. L'honnêteté et la 'droiture d'esprit', ça n'a jamais sauvé aucune vie. Mais lorsque… après… Lorsque j'ai rencontré Beni, comment dire…? Je ne voulais plus, je ne voulais plus mentir ou me cacher.

Je voulais mourir. Sans ma carapace. Je voulais que tout s'arrête. Je voulais que mes souvenirs disparaissent, qu'ils arrêtent de me torturer. Je ne pensais pas que vivre avec était possible -et que cela en vaille le coup- alors… plus besoin de carapace. J'avais juste pas prévu que quelqu'un débarquerait. Et que le quelqu'un en question soit _elle._ Je veux dire, ça a été Beni, Beni et personne d'autre. Je n'avais jamais laissé tomber mes mensonges, je le fais et bam, la voilà qui débarque. Qui me voit sans cette protection de duperies et de mascarades que je m'étais construite pour survivre et que j'avais laissé tomber pour la première fois de toute ma vie.

Elle m'a vue changer de forme, passer d'animale à humaine. Et ça ne lui a _même pas fait peur_; alors que moi, ça me terrifie. Elle m'a vue changer et ça ne lui a fait ni chaud ni froid. Elle a juste pensé que j'étais belle, je le sais, je l'ai lu dans son regard. Et rien de plus. Absolument _rien_ de plus. Alors aujourd'hui, mes mensonges, tout ça… Je ne peux pas. Pas avec elle.

Je ne dis pas que je ne mens plus. Non. Du tout. Le mensonge est devenu une part de moi, je ne peux plus m'en séparer je pense, pas sans renier qui je suis. Seulement… seulement, je ne peux pas mentir à Beni. Mentir au monde, je m'en moque. Au contraire. Si ça peut me servir, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'hésiterais. Mais Beni n'est pas le monde; elle est différente. Elle est la seule chose qui vaille le coup. Sans elle, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais en vie. Elle est… c'est Beni, c'est tout. Et je refuse tout net de la perdre. Alors, ce n'est pas compliqué, elle est la seule personne pour qui mentir m'est impossible. Rien à faire, je peux pas. Si jamais je le fait, j'ai tellement mauvaise conscience qu'elle s'en rend compte immédiatement. J'ai passé ma vie à mentir et elle, elle est la seule à qui je laisse voir la vraie moi, celle que j'ai passé des années à cacher. Alors je ne peux pas remettre cette carapace, je ne peux pas reprendre mes mensonges parce que je ne veux pas la perdre.

De toutes façons, je n'en serais pas capable, pas avec elle.

Malgré ça, on n'oublie pas un tel réflexe de protection. Je suis mensonge. Alors si je ne peux pas mentir à Beni, à qui puis-je mentir…? Eh bien… À moi-même. Le problème quand on a passé autant de temps dans l'illusion, c'est de réussir à la distinguer de la réalité. Quand on a porté le masque trop longtemps, il se confond avec notre visage. Alors parfois, je pense que je vais bien, que mon cœur est léger. Que je suis parfaitement heureuse. Mais dès que Beni s'éloigne, dès qu'elle n'est plus là pour occuper mes pensées et ma vie, je ne peux que prendre conscience du fait qu'il m'arrive de me mentir à moi-même. Non, je ne vais pas bien. Non, je ne suis pas aussi heureuse que je voudrais bien le croire. Il y a toujours quelque chose en miettes en moi. Et ça, je ne crois pas que je puisse réellement l'oublier. Enfin…

Oui, je ne vis que pour et par Beni. Je sais, cela fait étrange une fois formulé ainsi. Mais sans elle, pourquoi resterai-je en vie? Je n'en aurais pas la force et je n'en aurais même pas l'envie. J'ai besoin d'elle comme elle a besoin de moi. Et on se passera du reste du monde.

.

.

.

L'esprit clair, je balaie de mon regard gris le vallon montagneux qui s'offre à moi, postée devant notre grotte, beaucoup trop vide pour que je souhaite y rester plus que nécessaire. Beni se fout de ma tête en disant que je suis un peu claustrophobe comme une baleine dans un aquarium de poisson rouge, mais à mon avis, ce n'est peut-être pas totalement faux. Aujourd'hui, pas de vent matinal entre les arbres pour venir caresser ma peau nue.

Ouais, j'suis à poil. Y'a quoi? J'me suis endormie en tigre après ma 'crise de nerf' de cette nuit (mais siii, le passage où je détruis comme une folle furieuse les arbres sur lesquels je tombe). Du coup, ce matin… ben la flemme de foutre des fringues qui, de toutes façons, puent la crasse. Vivement que Beni revienne avec ses courses tiens. Et puis ça va, fait pas trop froid. Il fait même plutôt bon. Quoi, les tigres…? Putain, si vous saviez à quel point j'm'en fous. Ils se trimballent bien à poil toute la journée eux. Bon, y'a bien Kyuusoku qui fait sa tronche outrée («_Sainte Mère de Dieu, l'humaine vient de virer hippie sauvage débraillée_») m'enfin lui, m'étonnerait pas qu'il prenne la thé avec un coussinet en l'air.

J'ai beau avoir relativement bien dormi quand on songe à l'état dans lequel j'étais il y a moins de cinq heures, je ne suis pas aussi en forme que j'aimerais bien le croire. Cette sensation de malaise, de douleur ténue qui n'attends qu'un signe de faiblesse de ma part pour m'envahir à nouveau… je ne m'en débarrasserais vraiment jamais, hein?

Bref! Faut pas que je reste bloquée là-dessus, manquerait plus que je déforeste les Montagnes noires à moi toute seule… Ce n'est pas que je sois spécialement une grande amie des plan-plantes et des tits n'arbres mais bon, j'aime bien les écureuils. Et si il n'y a plus d'arbres, il n'y a plus d'écureuils. Et dans ce cas là, qui qui c'est qui l'a dans le cul, c'est Bibi. C'est que c'est vaaaaaaachement bon les écureuils. Bon, c'est chiant avec leur pelage à la con mais honnêtement, ça croustille (c'est leurs os ça) et ça fait un super apéritif.

Alors! Quel est le programme de cette journée en attendant que Beni re-débarque…? Hin hin hin. Le connard d'humain qui se ballade chez nous, à nos truffes et à nos moustaches (ben ouais, j'vais pas dire à notre nez et à notre barbe, même si l'idée d'imaginer Kyuu avec la barbe de Karl Marx est juste trop drôle), on le choppe et on le transforme en kébab. Nyéhéhé.

Brusquement, toute à mes idées chacune plus imagée, retorse et inventive que l'autre concernant ce que je vais faire à ce trou de balle de connard d'humain qui non seulement ose se balader l'air de rien sur _**notre**_ territoire mais en plus a le culot de me rappeler de mauvais souvenirs et me foutre _dans cet état là_, je relève brusquement ma tête fine.

Non, dites moi que je rêve… Un sourire béat et absolument monstrueux éclaire aussitôt mon visage. Oh que non, je ne rêve pas…! Cette odeur qui vient me titiller l'odorat… Qu'importe que ce soit ténu, je la repérerais absolument partout. Ce mélange si spécifique qui me rappelle l'odeur des fraises et du feu de bois qui crépite, cette odeur ronde et un peu piquante absolument inimitable…

Beni est de retour.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ouais, c'est court, et je fais super rapide sur la présentation (enfin euh par rapport aux putains de pavés sans queue ni tête que je ponds d'habitude quoi... *retourne se cacher dans son frigo*)<p>

J'ai l'impression de balancer ce que je veux faire passer avec la subtilité d'un lâcher de curés au beau milieu d'une maternelle...  
>- Les curés pédophiles, le bain de magma à droite après les nazis nécrophiles...!<p>

Enfin bref, je referais une looooongue présentation pour mettre tout à plat et revenir là dessus lorsque mes partiels seront passés (*a brusquement envie de pleurer*)  
>Si ça intéresse des gens, j'ai posté un OS sur <span><em>One Piece<em> (première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom), **_Un Oiseau en Cage_** si jamais le cœur vous en dit, allez jeter un petit coup d'œil histoire que je sache ce que ça vaux ^^

Bon.

Bah maintenant, faut que je retourne à mes révisions. Urg.

GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *hurle comme une démente pour se motiver avant de retourner se préparer quinze litres de café*

.

**Prochain chapitre: Chapitre 36. C'EST UNE RAISON POUR ESSAYER DE ME SUICIDER?!**

Pour laisser une review / protester contre l'énième titre qui encule la délicatesse (ben... c'était ça ou **OUAIS MAIS PROUT** donc euh...) / raconter ce que vous voulez / CAFÉIIIIIIIIIINE, RAAAAAAAH / (faut que je me calme avec le café...) / dire ce qu'on a pensé de ce chapitre, vous connaissez le principe, le bouton est juste en dessous...!


	37. C'EST UNE RAISON POUR ME SUICIDER!

SALUT À TOUS!

YATAAAAAAAAA!

*Benitsuki Tora arrive dans une bouffée de fumée, mode badass enclenché et sourire Colgate sur les lèvres*

Salut à vous, bien-aimés lecteurs…! Génialissimes lecteurs. Que j'aime et que j'adore.  
>– Bon, ça va, t'as terminé la séquence lèche-botte…?<p>

Ben quoi? Si ça peut m'éviter de me faire lapider… *enfile son armure moyenâgeuse, juste par précaution*

*dans son coin, Lucifer se contente de se marrer avec un sourire crétin*

BREF!

Me revoilà donc pour **Feu et Foudre** après… deux mois d'absence. Hahaha. Deux mois d'absence putain. MAIS! Pas taper, pas taper, pardooooon, j'suis désolée, j'ai hooonte, je sais, deux mois d'absence, ça fait long quand même…  
>– Ça…! *ricanement sadique du Maître des Enfers*<p>

Toi, ta gueule. *grogne tandis que notre cher bouc national s'écarte un peu, histoire de pas rester à portée d'un bazooka shot inopiné*

C'est vrai, vous n'avez pas eut de nouveau chapitre depuis le 10 décembre n'empêche que VOUS AVEZ EUT UNE FIC COMPLÈTE ENTRE TEMPS. Une fic de 23 chapitres, mais siiiii, l'OS _**Putrefactus VS. Massacrors**_ (oui, c'est un OS… en 23 chapitres, hahaha) (''t'encules toujours autant la logique, c'est pas possible…'') (ben ouais… j'vais m'gêner tiens! *rire sadique*). Donc me tapez pas trop siouplait… (surtout qu'en plus j'avais mes partiels) (HAAAAAAAAAAA!)

En tout cas, me revoilà et j'ai à l'instant où je vous parle sept chapitres relus et corrigés. Je n'ai plus qu'à les taper et à vous les poster. Pis pour me faire un peu pardonner d'une telle pause, je vais poster le prochain chapitre ce dimanche. Voilà, voilà.

Donc! Aujourd'hui, un chapitre assez court (en fait, c'est un demi chapitre donc la fin du demi chapitre que vous avez eut en décembre). Pour vous resituer un peu les choses, Kensei et Shuuhei viennent de rentrer dans Enkei à la suite de Kandai qui vient d'obtenir la confirmation qu'ils sont bien des shinigamis tandis que Beni vient de rentrer dans les Montagnes noires et est tombée sur les arbres que Tora a déchiquetés dans la nuit, en pleine crise.

Voilà voilà!

Sinon, un grand merci, que dis-je, un IMMENSE merci intergalactique de la race de sa grand-mère la chienne à vous tous qui me lisez et me laissez des reviews…! Je sais, je le dis à chaque fois mais vraiment, c'est important pour moi et vous me motivez à mort alors…!

Ainsi, merci à **Yuni-Stark** (CAFÉIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE-EUH, RAH!) (''putain, on dirait une droguée…'' *regard choqué du Maître des Enfers* ''Enfin… FAIS PÉTER LA BOUFFE!''), à **Ialka-Yuika** (j'adore Tora et, comme la plupart du temps je suis en narration interne pour Beni, c'est super intéressant de la développer pas de la façon dont Beni la voit mais dont elle-même se voit) (et c'est carrément pas la joie d'ailleurs), à **MissXYZ** (''C'EST PAS GRAVE, FILE LA BOUFFE J'TE DIS!'' … Lulu, on réclame pas. ''M'EN FOUS, VEUX MES CHOCOLAAAAAATS!'' *Lulu prend trois baffes* Revoilà Beni, pas de souci, Tora va pouvoir arrêter la déforestation sauvage…! Et merci pour mes partiels, j'espère que je les ai réussis…) (ouais, j'ai pas encore les résultats) (HAAAAAAAAA), à **Mirra** (NOUVELLE REVIEWEEEEUSE, NYAHAHAHAAAAAAA! *danse de la joie d'une classe infinie* meuhahaha, tu as percé à jour mon complot, TUER TOUT LE MONDE! meuhahaha, étouffez vouuuuuuus…! ''Wow. Tu craques ton slip, tranquille…?'' Lulu, j't'emmerde, j'fais c'que j'veux. Retourne torturer la prof de physique de **Zeri** va), à **Panda-yaoi** (OUÉÉÉÉÉ, NOUVELLE REVIEWEEEEUSE ENCOOOOORE! je kiffe ton pseudo au fait, il m'a littéralement écroulée de rire, c'tait mythique… eh ouais, ici, le niveau de connerie est assez élevé *en a strictement pas honte* héhéhéhé. Et sinon, nan, Kira n'est plus avec Beni, elle est repartie pour les Montagnes et lui, il est repartit vers le Seireitei après avoir soigné son poignet)

Eeeeet… *roulements de tambour*… **Zerikyaaaaaaaaaa**! **ZERIKYAAAAA**, KEUPINNNNE, DANS MES BRAS, NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *saute sur **Zerikya** avec un sourire crétin et la serre dans ses bras comme une tarée* Bwihihihihihiiiiii, reviews de **Zeriiiii**, messages de **Zeriiiii**, keupinnnne, haaaa, conteeeeennnnte…!  
>– Putain, si t'arrives même plus à faire de phrases, on est pas dans la merde…<p>

*ignore royalement le Maître des Enfers*

*continue à faire un câlin à **Zeri**, qui commence vaguement à collapser*

(nan mais c'est pas ma faute aussi, tu vois tellement de truc O.O) (JE TE N'AAAAIMEUH!)

.

**DISCALIBUR MA GUEULE!** meuhahaha, j'suis de retour et ça va chier des bulles carrés putain…! Beni et Tora sont à moi, de même que Enkei et tous ses connards…! Kensei et Shuuhei appartiennent à Tite Kubo, créateur de **Bleach**, bla-bla-bla, tout ça, tout ça, GERONIMOOOOOOOO!

.

* * *

><p><em>Benikyogai Benitsuki, au même moment vingt mètres plus bas, scène de crime arboricole.<em>

_._

Hahahaha. Tora fait peur. Je vous jure qu'elle fait peur (un truc de fouuu!). Bon ok, dès qu'elle est de mauvais poil, même encore sous forme humaine, tu claques du fessier parce que franchement, elle a du potentiel de films d'horreurs sataniques pas piqués des hannetons planqués sous sa carrosserie de pin-up métamorphe.

Et encore, vous l'avez jamais vue quand elle a ses règles… C'est PIRE (oui, oui, oui, c'est possible, truc de fou, croyez moi sur parole). Cette nana, c'est une arme de dissuasion massive, elle vous réglerait le conflit au Moyen Orient en moins de dix minutes montre en main rien qu'avec sa tronche de psychopathe. Foutez la à une assemblée de l'ONU et je peux vous assurer qu'ils vont vite fait bien fait arrêter leurs petites conneries et écouter sagement ce que la dame a à dire. Même qu'on ça appelle l'instinct de survie mes p'tits gars. C'est tout con mais c'est vachement pratique ce machin, mine de rien.

Plutôt admirative -ben… des troncs d'arbre quand même!- je cligne rapidement des yeux tout en essayant de lâcher un sifflement admiratif entre mes lèvres fines, toujours sur le dos d'Akamusha, probablement lui aussi choqué par cette scène de massacre chlorophyllique (chlorophyllienne…?). Ouais, je laisse pas tomber avec le sifflement, un de ces quatre je parviendrait bien à pondre un truc un minimum correct. C'est que je suis têtue moi. Pis j'ai été à bonne école avec Maman, faut bien dire ce qui est. En tout cas, j'espère pour Kami-sama passque sinon, je l'empale à sec sur un putain de sapin qui picote bien la race de sa grand-mère la chienne, y'en a marre qu'il s'acharne ainsi sur ma pauvre pomme de communiste qui n'a rien demandé. J'vous jure, je me fais victimiser par Kami-sama, si c'est pas suuuuuper injuste ça…!

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi en plus. Bon, oké, oké, c'est vrai, j'avoue, je cherche un peu la merde, je passe mon temps à l'insulter haut et fort et je dois dire que je suis moi-même plutôt douée lorsqu'il s'agit de beugler tout genre d'insanités (qu'est-ce que vous voulez, tout le monde n'a pas mon talent) m'enfin franchement, vous trouvez que c'est une raison pour m'en foutre autant sur la gueule…? Attendez, je me suis faite GOBER vivante par un putain de Platon-ta-mère façon hollow dégueu et bavant de partout avec une haleine à vous faire passer le Zyklon B pour de la bière bon marché (genre piscine de bave moisie dans sa gueule toute pleine de dents acérées bien puante et répugnante), tu m'étonnes que j'en ai gros sur la patate…! Ptêt qu'il est jaloux de ma pure badassitude intergalactiquement classiesque de super héros trop stylé… C'est peut-être ça, c'est pas bête comme supposition tiens. Kami-sama est un rageux. Et Tora est une grosse brute (et mon cerveau part en couilles tout seul, c'est rigolo – un peu flippant mais rigolo).

Du bout des doigts, je passe rapidement ma main sur ces morceaux de troncs d'arbre à moitié déchiquetés. Rien à dire, elle n'y est pas allée avec le dos de la cuiller. C'est qu'elle a une sacrée force dans les mâchoires quand même… Moi, j'essaye de faire un truc dans le genre, je me déboîte les os aussi sec. Tora adore la moelle osseuse, j'vous jure, à chaque fois qu'elle arrive à en récupérer en pulvérisant les os de biches avec un gros ronronnement béat, on dirait qu'elle s'est pris un paquet de joints dans le museau, ça lui ébouriffe tout le poil et elle part carrément sur une autre planète. Déjà que de base, le tigre a une mâchoire de T-Rex piqué aux stéroïdes, elle, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ça fait des années qu'elle s'éclate à broyer des fémurs et des colonnes vertébrales entre les dents alors franchement, Godzilla peut retourner jouer à la poupée avec Terminator, il n'est pas de taille à lutter avec Tora le pauvre.

Soudain, un bruit de cavalcade aussi discret qu'un mammouth dans un cours de danse classique se fait entendre en amont de ma position et je relève brusquement la tête, dégageant les mèches écarlates qui me tombent devant les yeux. Bordel! C'est une charge de la cavalerie arboricole…! J'veux pas mourir écrabouillée par des arbres shaolin putain!

– BENIIIIII!

Ah bah nan. En fait, c'est Tora. Qui me fonce dessus. À toute vitesse. Et totalement à poil.

– BORDEL, FOUS DES FRINGUES! je hurle aussitôt en retour.

– BENIIIIII! continue t-elle à beugler comme une malade, piquant le sprint du siècle, nan que dis-je, du millénaire, dévalant la pente rocheuse à toute berzingue sans prendre la peine de regarder où elle fout les pieds.

Direction ma gueule. Au secours.

– HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! je me met à hurler à mon tour.

Un duo de gogoles intergalactiques, sans dèc'.

– BENI BORDEL TU M'AS MANQUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

Impact dans 3… 2… 1…

– MAMAAAAAN! je beugle, totalement paniquée.

Eeeeet… impact!

SCHBODAMM!

Emportée par sa course démentielle qui l'a fait courir comme une déglinguée du haut de la montagne au niveau de notre grotte jusqu'ici à plein pot, une vingtaine de mètres plus bas (hahaha, et en plus, on est pas en plaine, nooon, on est sur une putain! de! montagne!), elle se jette brusquement sur moi. Avec son élan, elle me percute d'un seul coup de plein fouet et je me prend ses boobs en pleine poire.

Bon. Yolo quoi.

– AAAAAH, J'VEUX PAS MOURIR! je parviens tout de même à hurler à plein poumons la tête au niveau de ses seins alors que nous nous mettons à dévaler la pente comme un rocher en chute libre et serrées l'une contre l'autre.

Non mais ça va à la limite, elle a une grosse poitrine bien moelleuse et toute chaude et ça a atténué un peu l'impact, genre coussin et tout. Ça va… mais elle aurait pas pu foutre des fringues sur elle, BORDEL!

– TU M'AS MANQUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

– C'EST UNE RAISON POUR ESSAYER DE ME SUICIDER?!

Parce que là, j'sais pas si vous connaissez le principe de la gravité, on est un peu en mode suicidation-sa-race. Parce que _**oui**_ les gens, les êtres humains savent faire beaucoup de trucs (gober trois hamburgers d'un coup, décapsuler les bières avec les dents, faire des concours de celui qui pisse le plus loin, ce genre de prouesses physiques incroyables, vous voyez de quoi je veux parler) mais pas voler bordel, faut pas déconner, on a ptêt un QI de poule, c'est pas pour autant qu'on est des putains de piafs!

– BOUERG!

Tiens, ça c'est moi qui fait un bruit chelou lorsqu'on percute violemment deux-trois arbres sur notre trajectoire. Pauvres arbrounets quand même quand on y pense… Un de ces quatre, on va se chopper un procès pour maltraitance arboricole.

– J'AIME PAS QUAND TU ME LAISSES TOUTE SEULE! réplique t-elle furax, toujours à me compresser les poumons avec force, en pleine descente de notre chère montagne.

Schbodamm…! Et hop, encore un arbre en moins et nous, on continue à dévaler la pente comme deux malades, roulant-boulant d'une manière tout à fait hors de contrôle. Ça doit être assez artistique vu de l'extérieur quand même. Schboing, schboing, schboing, chamallow power bitches!

– C'EST UNE RAISON POUR ME PÉTER LES CÔTES?!

Parce que oui. Non seulement j'ai la tête dans ses miches mais en plus elle s'agrippe à moi si fort que j'ai du mal à respirer, ce qui n'est pas non plus tip top du Pakistan.

– PARFAITEMENT! T'AVAIS QU'À PAS TE BARRER FOUTRE LA MERDE DANS UN BLED REMPLI DE CONNARDS!

Schbouerf…! Youhou, trois arbres d'un coup. Strike bande de petites bites, qui dit mieux?! On va avoir le corps en compote après ça, mon dos va ressembler à un putain de Picasso, rrraaaah!

– MAIS JE RISQUAIS RIEN! je lui rétorque à peu près comme je peux, toujours à pleins poumons.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on hurle en fait. Juste pour le délire je crois. Pis parce qu'on est contentes aussi (et parce qu'on est en train de faire le plus beau roulé-boulé arbricide de la galaxie, merde, l'esthétique, ça vous parle?)

– MON CUL!

– T'AURAIS PU LE COUVRIR, TON CUL!

– J'FAIS CE QUE J'VEUX!

– EXHIBITIONNISTE!

– PIS J'TE SIGNALE QUE LA DERNIÈRE FOIS QUE TU M'AS LÂCHÉ ÇA, T'ES REVENUE AVEC UNE PUTAIN DE CICATRICE EN PLUS!

– OUAIS MAIS PROUT!

… Ouais, j'avais pas mieux comme argument. Bah quoi? On ne naît pas tous avec un cerveau potable moi, mes neurones ont été finis à la pisse de rat et à la bière frelatée, forcément, ça aide pas. J'veux bien être un génie en insultes mais des fois, la machine cerveau bah elle fait grève, voilà.

Brusquement, une fois notre folle cavalcade / chute / truc pas net en roulé-boulé épique arrivé en bas des montagnes, nous jaillissons d'un seul coup hors du couvert des bois dans un éclat de feuilles, branches, cailloux et d'autres trucs tous vert à la con. On vole dans les airs cinq secondes cinquante puis nous nous écrasons lamentablement au sol, à la naissance de la plaine d'Enkei, juste à l'orée des bois sombres qui recouvrent les Montagnes noires. Ou, plus précisément, je m'éclate comme une merde dans l'herbe qui se refroidit avec le soir qui tombe puis elle m'atterrit aussitôt dessus, m'écrabouillant impitoyablement dans la pelouse. Et bim, nouveau coup de boobs dans ma tronche!

– … Arrrrg… est du coup le premier truc qui sort de ma gorge.

Toute contente d'elle-même et rictus moqueur sur les yeux, Tora se redresse en position assise, ses fesses sur mes hanches. Ça va, sa phase de Bisounoursitude calinesque est passée. Moi par contre, j'suis à moitié sonnée et j'suis à deux doigts de voir trente-six chandelles.

– C'est marrant, quand t'as dit ça, ça m'a fait des guilis. me lâche t-elle avec son espèce de sourire un peu narquois sur les lèvres.

– Hin hin, trop drôle. je réplique, la voix rauque.

Parce que oui, me faire accueillir à coup de câlins sauvages (bon, c'est _sympa_ hein mais quand même…) avant de dévaler tout un pan de montagne, le tout en dézinguant des arbres comme des bulldozers sauvages en pleine crise de démence, pire que le XV de France sous acides, c'était pas vraiment prévu au programme. Boarf. Au moins, c'était rigolo. Carrément épique et assez loufoque mais bon, c'était rigolo de dévaler cette pente. Face à moi, Tora se redresse souplement avant de me tendre sa main pour m'aider à me remettre à mon tour sur mes pieds puis je m'époussette rapidement avant de dégager une nouvelle fois de mon regard quelques mèches rouge sang.

– Nan mais j'veux bien que tu sois en mode hippie-yolo tout ça, tout ça, m'enfin, t'étais obligée de te trimballer toute nue? J't'assure, c'est super… Tora? Tu m'écoutes?

Étonnée, je me redresse et me tourne vers elle. Elle ne me regarde pas et, droite et fière, elle fixe son regard clair sur la silhouette d'Enkei à une quarantaine de mètres de nous, silhouette qui commence à être engloutie par les ombres allongées des montagnes, comme si elle avait repéré quelque chose, quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas vraiment. Un peu déconcertée, je tourne à mon tour mon regard vers le bled en question.

– Y'a un truc qui ne va pas…? je fait tandis qu'elle fronce rapidement son nez délicat.

Visiblement, ouais, y'a une couille dans le potage.

– Beni…

J'aime pas le ton de sa voix, il y a quelque chose qui l'inquiète, ça ne va pas, c'est…

– Faut que je te dise un truc, l'autre jour, juste après ton départ, avec la Meute on a trouvé… enfin, on est tombés sur l'odeur de quelqu'un.

– De quoi?!

– Attends, attends…!

– Dans _**nos**_ Montagnes?!

– Et pas loin de notre grotte en plus.

– Bordel… je grogne.

Ouais, ça y est, moi aussi j'suis inquiète.

– Le pire, c'est qu'on l'a pas choppé. Et c'est pas un mec d'Enkei, il a pas cette odeur de tourbe spécifique à ce bled d'enfoiré.

Mais _**qui**_ serait assez con pour venir ici?! Sans blague? Ces Montagnes, tout le monde les craint et ce n'est pas pour rien! Il y a 30 ans, lorsque je suis venue ici, c'était pour y mourir, pas pour le tourisme, soyez en sûrs!

– Et donc…? je fais en fronçant rapidement les sourcils, soucieuse et sur les nerfs.

– Au total, y'a trois étrangers. Deux devant Enkei et un chez nous.

– Sûre?

– À 100%. J'aime pas ça.

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un sourd grondement de mauvaise augure et ses muscles se sont tous tendus sans exception. Sans que je ne le remarque, ma main s'est crispée sur le manche de Kamishini. Putain de merde…

– Viens, faut pas qu'on reste là… fait-elle et nous reculons vivement nous cacher dans les sous-bois.

Le danger est proche. Et j'ai une mauvaise intuition.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ouais, je sais. Oui, c'était court. Oui, c'était du gros n'importe quoi. Et oui, c'est <span><strong>Feu et Foudre<strong>. Héhéhéhéhé.

Hahaha, ouaaaais Beni, t'as raison d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment… *sourire plutôt satisfait d'elle-même* Bon, un chapitre sans grande importance, n'empêche que je fais référence à deux-trois trucs… fu fu fu.

Dimanche, on retourne à Enkei pour l'entrée de Kensei et Shuuhei dans le bled de tarés du slip, le tout avec Kandai et sa sale gueule en guest star.

.

Au fait, l'OS-FAQ pour les 200 reviews est sortit, il s'appelle _**Le Con, la Brute et les Gogols intergalactiques**_, il est là, tout beau et rien que pour vous...! Bonne lecture ^^

.

Pour baver devant la plastique parfaite de Tora / envoyer de la bouffe à Lulu, il devient juste intenable là / faire une danse de la joie pour le retour de la fic / râler un peu de la pause qu'il y a eut dans la publication (hahaha, la monstruuuueuse pause) / lancer une bataille de polochons interspartatique / laisser une review, le bouton est juste en dessous!

.

**Prochain chapitre** (qui sort ce dimanche) : **chapitre 38. _Tu_ _dis ça parce qu'il est abîmé de partout?_**


	38. Tu dis ça parce qu'il est abîmé partout?

Coucou tout le monde! *déboule avec une patate d'enfer, sourire crétin sur le regard, le tout en pétant le feu comme c'est pas permis*

Comme annoncé mercredi, voici le nouveau chapitre de **Feu et Foudre**! *danse de la joie*  
>– Waaah, truc de fouuuu…<p>

… Dis moi Lulu… Tu pètes toute l'ambiance là, t'es au courant?  
>– Ouais. *glousse*<p>

Ouuuuh mais dis moi mon cher petit bouc, tu chercherais pas un peu la merde…? Des fois par hasard?  
>– Si peu, si peu… *continue à glousser comme une andouille, très content de lui*<p>

D'accooooord, t'es vraiment un bouc débile ma parole… Bon, j'te taperais plus tard, j'ai un chapitre à présenter là.  
>– Va crever. Pis moi, j'ai Staline à aller torturer, ça fait un bail que je ne suis pas allé le voir l'moustachu…<p>

Bref! Qu'est-ce que je disais moi déjà…? Ah ouais, nouveau chapitre! (j'ai une mémoire d'éléphant, ouais, ouais, je sais) Un peu en retard d'ailleurs, problèmes de connexion et pas mal de taff donc ça a été un peu chaud… Enfin, voilà donc ce chapitre, bien plus long que le précédent! (plus qu'un chapitre normal de Feu et Foudre, alors? heureux?)

Avant de vous le laisser le lire, comme d'hab, quelques précisions (eh, j'aime bien parler, po ma faute, j'ai toujours des trucs à dire) (pis vu qu'il y a quand même eut une sacrée coupure dans la publication *va se cacher loin, très loin*, c'est pas forcément plus mal que je fasse des petits rappels).

Kandai! Bon, pour le moment, il a bien compris que Shuuhei et Kensei sont des shinigamis, seulement, même si il reste un mec extrêmement intelligent au niveau de sa capacités de réflexion, il n'a pas des masses de connaissances pures et dures. Donc ce qu'il sait des shinigamis… ben ce n'est pas non plus Byzance. Il sait qu'ils sont à la solde du Gotei, où ils vivent, quel est leur rôle à la Soul Society dans les grandes largeurs mais, par exemple, il ne connaît pas leurs uniformes, le nombre ou la spécification de leurs divisions. Il ne sait pas non plus qu'ils sont capables de percevoir l'énergie spirituelle que dégage tout un chacun, le reiatsu. En fait, il n'a pas toutes les cartes en main et il en a même moins que ce qu'il croit. (oui, je suis sadique et oui, j'aime en foutre plein la gueule à mes persos) (meuhahaha)  
>Et il peut pas blairer Kensei (surtout parce qu'il hait littéralement tout ce qui peut représenter l'autorité) qui lui, pour l'instant, ne sait pas trop non plus dans quel genre de merdier il fout les pieds. De base, il est allé jusqu'à Enkei parce qu'il pense que ce qui tue les huge hollows doit être un genre de groupe de gros balaises siphonnés, genre Kenpachi Zaraki en mode yolo (en fait… ce SONT de gros balaises siphonnés… y'a juste des boobs en plus et un taux de folie assez dément). Pour lui, cette troupe de balaises vient soit d'Enkei soit du coin en général auquel cas les habitants d'Enkei seraient de toutes façons à même de lui dire où les trouver. Du coup, il ne se doute pas que ce qui tue les hollows le fait de sorte à protéger Enkei (pour ensuite racketter ses habitants m'enfin…)<br>Et Shuuhei… Ben lui il a du sommeil en retard et il suit les ordres. Mais, contrairement à son capitaine, Shuuhei a grandit dans le Rukongai, avec ses croyances et ses mœurs. Et, ouais, ça aura son importance, vous verrez…

Merci à toutes les revieweuses, **Yuni **(mon polochon, où ai-je mis mon polochon...?) **00-Crew-00** (BIENVENUUUUUE!), **Plumel** (DANSE DE LA JOIE AUSSIII), **Tara** (ah bah je sais pas non plus comment elles ont fait pour survivre ces mongoles...), **Loupiote** (POLOCHON!), **RedBlackSky** (la voilàààà), **Mirra** (merrrrrciiii! *cours partout les bras en l'air*), **Panda-yaoi** (images mentales, images mentales... *se remet à hurler de rire*) et **Charmanichirashiva** (KEUKOUUUU)...!  
>Plus un petit coucou à <strong>Zerikya<strong> (que j'ai encore spammée l'autre jour, pardoooon...)  
>- ET DES CHOCOLATS POUR BLACK! CADEAAAAU!<p>

Lulu... *regard désespéré*

.

**D****iscalibur** Alors, alors, si Shuuhei, Kensei et Tachikaze sont la propriété de Tite Kubo, créateur de **Bleach**, la personnalité que j'ai collé à Tachi (NOUGAAAATS), Kandai et ses complexes de supériorité gros comme le monde sont de mon ressort. Muéhéhéhé.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kensei Muguruma, capitaine de la 9ème division <em>_des armées de protection de la cour__, __ayant présentement franchi __les murailles épaisses d'Enkei, __fin de journée__._

_._

C'est… Hem. Cherchons nos mots. Ce bled est…

_ – __Pas mignon. _décrète Tachikaze en hochant vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas ce qui a pour effet de secouer sa belle chevelure blonde et rebondie, ses petites lèvres serrées et ses yeux bruns candides grands ouverts.

Rustique. Ce bled est rustique.

_ – Pas mignon du tout, du tout._

Pour dire les choses simplement, c'est… pauvre. Pauvre mais assez bien organisé en fait. Plus organisé que ce à quoi je m'attendais d'ailleurs. Lorsque nous avons traversé la grande majorité des districts au-delà du 70ème avec l'autre andouille là (ouais, andouille, ça lui va bien pis ça m'évite de l'insulter, Tachi n'aime pas quand je suis vulgaire du coup j'essaye de faire gaffe), ok, nous étions en shunpo. Donc nous n'avons pas non plus eut le temps de bien détailler notre environnement. Mais il ne faudrait tout de même pas oublier qui nous sommes : un capitaine et un vice-capitaine. Autrement dit, deux des vingt-six personnes les plus puissantes du Gotei donc franchement pas des branleurs.

_ – Ah non! Kensei, c'est pas un Bisounours!_

Euh…

_** Qui**_ est-ce qui parle de Bisounours, Tachi? je fais, encore une fois largué par le raisonnement que suit mon épuisant -mais adorable- zanpakuto. Nan parce que franchement, il y a des moments… J'mérite une augmentation quand même.

Rien à faire pour l'instant, Tachi est bloquée sur son truc, c'est à peine si elle m'entend. En fait, elle a basculé en mode panique _hiiii-on-est-chez-les-méchants _dès qu'on a franchi cette fichue muraille de roches mal assorties et de torchis de boue et de paille sèche. Ce qui, pour être tout à fait honnête, a tendance à la rendre nerveuse comme c'est pas possible. Au lieu de bondir un peu partout dans mon monde intérieur toute contente, sautillant presque non-stop d'une humeur joyeuse, la voilà figée, yeux grands ouverts, paniquée, les jambes serrées, tendue de la pointe de ses pieds à la racine de ses cheveux… Pis elle se tord les doigts en tous sens, voire elle se les mordille, le tout en jetant frénétiquement des petits coups d'œil à gauche et à droite, faisant danser ses grandes pupilles couleur de bois tendre dans tous les sens. Bref, en deux mots, elle stresse. Et ça, ça ne me rassure pas _non plus_ tant que ça… Nan parce que Tachi en temps normal, c'est déjà un emploi à plein temps à gérer. Mais alors Tachi stressée, je ne vous explique même pas la consommation de nougat qu'il va me falloir pour la calmer après ça, tiens. Ce que j'ai acheté à l'autre débile de confiseur du 70ème ne va jamais être suffisant pour la calmer, ja-mais…

– _Kensei, ah non non non, c'est pas un Bisounours…!_

Je ne sais même pas d'où est-ce qu'elle me sort cette nouvelle idée de… Bisounours. Je veux dire, j'ai l'air de ressembler à un ours en peluche rose guimauve qui fait des pets à paillette?

– _Non! D'abord, _continue t-elle à grommeler de sa petite voix pépiante, _ben Kensei, t'es pas mignon._

… Euh… Je. veux. une. augmentation.

– _Kensei, eh bah, t'es __**fort**__._

… Euh. Merci, je suppose…

– _Ouais! Voilà! Kensei, c'est le plus fort d'abord!_

_ … _Elle est adorable. Un peu tête en l'air, un peu surexcitée (beaucouuuuuuup) mais elle est adorable. Si, si.

– _Ouiiii__iii__i!_

Et c'est repartit pour ses piaillements aigus. Haha. Être shinigami, c'est un sacerdoce, sans déconner. On nous dit pas ça quand on entre à Shin'Ô… (bah ils sont pas bêtes non plus, déjà qu'ils ont du mal à remplir leurs effectifs…!).

– _Je vais avoir mes câlinnns!_

_**Tes **_câlins? je rétorque aussitôt, amusé.

– _Bin oui. _tente t-elle en se tordant les doigts d'une voix timide, des fois que je ne remarque pas qu'elle est en train d'essayer de m'arnaquer sur le nombre de câlins que je lui dois.

De toutes façons, elle va me sauter dessus dès que j'arriverais dans mon monde intérieur et je n'aurais pas trop trop le choix en fait.

– _Mais non, mais non, mais je les mériiiite! Ça fait peur ici!_

La pauvre, faut dire qu'elle n'est pas habituée… En fait, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je vais aussi loin dans les districts les plus reculés de la Soul Society. J'ai une assez longue expérience de capitaine du Gotei, je suis déjà venu dans ces districts, mais pas si profondément. À vrai dire, j'y passais même pas mal de temps à l'époque, que ce soit à éliminer les hollows qui parvenaient à s'infiltrer ou à troncher tout genre d'adversaires qui faisaient l'erreur de m'attaquer. On va être honnête, le travail de paperasse, la gestion des archives et toute la bureaucratie à la noix, c'est carrément pas mon truc. Tiens, de ce côté là, j'ai de la chance que Hisagi sache se démerder avec les dossiers parce que sinon… Enfin, sauf quand il bave dessus parce qu'il s'est endormi sur la pile de papiers administratifs quoi. Bref. Du coup, le terrain, j'ai l'habitude et j'y suis carrément à l'aise. Et par extension, Tachi aussi, ce qui est logique.

Par contre, on va être honnêtes, le fin fond du Rukongai, comment dire… Disons qu'il est plutôt rare que le haut commandement du Gotei, les 46 Bureaux du Chuo, nous y envoie. Alors, oui, je ne connais pas très bien le coin, pas aussi loin… Et je n'aime pas trop ce que j'y vois. Le problème, ce n'est pas cette pauvreté en elle-même, ces gens n'ont pas choisit de vivre ici, dans cette misère. Le problème, c'est que je ne pensais pas qu'une telle pauvreté soit possible à la Soul Society et pas si loin que ça de notre Seireitei où nous pouvons rester bien au chaud et à l'abri. Mon regard gris détaille tout ce qu'il voit et honnêtement, ça ne me plaît pas. Agacé, ma mâchoire se crispe.

– _HIIIIIII! _hurle brusquement Tachikaze en faisant un bond d'à peu près deux mètres de haut.

Ouhlà, ouhlà, du calme, du calme, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

– _C'est… c'est… c'est quoiiiiii çaaaaa?!_

_ … _Ça là, sur le mur?

– _Ouiiiiiiii!_

Ben ça, c'est un cafard Tachi.

– _Un… cafard…_

Ben ouais. J'suis sûr que tu peux en trouver d'autres si tu cherches bien.

– _Un cafaaaaard…! Hiiiii!_

Ça y est, elle flippe encore plus. Je ne vais _**jamais**_ avoir assez de nougat pour la calmer. Jamais.

– _Mais pourquoiiiii il y a des cafaaaaards?!_

Non, la question, c'est pourquoi il y a des gens qui doivent vivre avec ces cafards.

– Tout va bien? Capitaine?

Celui-là, je vais lui coller une baffe.

_ – Naaaan! Le frappe pas!_

Ouais mais il m'énerve à force de me parler comme ça. Depuis qu'on a passé les portes épaisses de ce… Enkei comme ils disent, c'est comme si il me cherchait des poux.

– _Ptêt que tu lui as piqué ses jouets quand vous étiez petits et que tu ne te rappelles plus?_

… Euh je ne pense pas non.

– _Bah pourquoi! _réplique t-elle vexée.

La pauvre, elle fait des tonnes d'effort pour, je la cite «_être à la hauteur, la 9ème division, c'est des détectives _(ce qui n'est pas totalement faux m'enfin…) _alors faut que je devienne super forte en enquêtes et tout et tout._» Du coup, elle est imbattable au Cluedo.

– Aucun problème. je réplique en grognant.

Ce jeune homme… Il y a clairement quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ce type.

– _Tu dis ça parce qu'il est abîmé de partout? _me demande t-elle sur un ton un peu naïf, le bout du doigt sur les lèvres.

J'adore sa manière de présenter les choses, vraiment. En fait, ce n'est pas tant son physique -j'aurais plus pitié de lui qu'autre chose, ce n'est qu'un gosse…- qui m'agace, c'est son attitude. Sûr de lui. J'irais jusqu'à dire arrogant. Il a l'air… persuadé de ne rien risquer, d'être quasiment intouchable. Et ça, ça m'interpelle. Je ne vois pas ce qui peux pousser cette crevette à être à ce point sûre d'elle-même. Ok, d'accord, on est en infériorité numérique. Mais… on n'est pas en danger. Peut-être qu'il pense que nous le sommes, qu'il nous sous-estime. N'empêche que je n'y crois pas trop non plus, il a l'air d'être le genre de personne qui calcule absolument tout. Il a compris que nous étions bel et bien des shinigamis en prenant le sabre de Hisagi entre les mains alors honnêtement, de ce fait, je ne pense pas qu'il soit à prendre ça la légère. Toutefois, je crois qu'il nous a sous-estimés. Et qu'il n'en sait pas tant que ça sur nous autres les shinigamis que ce qu'il voudrait bien nous faire croire.

Mieux que quiconque, nous sommes capables de percevoir le reiatsu qui se dégage d'un individu. En même temps, on y a été formé. Alors si il y a bien une chose dont je suis tout à fait certain, c'est qu'il n'y a ici personne dont le reiatsu est suffisant pour abattre un huge hollow. Même en regroupant la totalité des reiatsus que je perçois, ça me semble plus qu'improbable. Faichier!

– _Kenseiiii!_

Oups. Ok, ok, pardon Tachi… je grommelle. Ça m'énerve.

– _Pourquoiiiii?_

Parce que ça veut dire que ce qu'on est venus chercher n'est pas ici. Ce qui abat les huge hollows qui parviennent à passer dans le coin ne se trouve pas dans ce bled. Problème, je ne vois pas où chercher si ce n'est pas ici. Bon. Eh bien, il n'y a plus qu'à questionner la crevette qui me fait face.

– _C'est pas une crevette! Moi je l'aime bien… _

… Pourquoi?!

– _J'aime bien la couleur de son œil, la même que mes cheveux!_

… Ouais, elle est blonde. Mais attends Tachi, toi tu as les cheveux blond pâles, plutôt platine, lui, son œil, il est plus euh… jaune paille, tu vois? Ce n'est pas vraiment la même couleur.

– _Oui mais je l'aime bien quand même._

… Okay. _**J'exige**_une augmentation. Parce qu'entre Tachi à gérer, mes envies de claquomanie sur le gars d'en face de moi et Hisagi qui _bave _sur les dossiers, ça va pas le faire.

Agacé du regard que ce Kandai plaque sur moi, je retiens de justesse une réplique acerbe. Cette lueur au fond de son œil… C'est pas qu'il ne m'apprécie pas, je crois que c'est carrément qu'il me hait. Alors qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer, ça n'a aucun sens! Dès qu'il s'adresse à moi ou même lorsqu'il pose son regard abîmé sur moi quand il pense que je ne le remarque pas, ses poings se crispent, comme si il se retenait de laisser éclater sa colère. Rien qu'à l'instant présent, je le sens tendu, crispé. Il ferme si fort ses poings -ses moignons- que la jointure de ses articulations en devient blanche. Et il continue à sourire de cet air si sûr de lui, presque méprisant.

Il y a vraiment quelque chose de tordu, d'abîmé chez ce gosse. Je pense que je peux comprendre cette haine flamboyante dans son regard… À mon avis, ce n'est pas contre moi personnellement que cette colère est dirigée, plutôt contre ce que je représente. À savoir, un haut gradé du Gotei, un de ses plus haut gradés même. Du coup, ça serais plutôt contre l'autorité que je représente…? Contre le Gotei spécifiquement ou tout simplement parce que je suis une figure d'autorité à ses yeux? Put… Bord… Nom de Dieu, j'en sais rien moi! Et franchement, je ne suis pas non plus le mec le plus patient au monde alors va pas falloir qu'il continue trop à me chercher des noises, au bout d'un moment, gamin ou pas gamin, pitié ou pas pitié, il va prendre une baffe.

– _Kensei c'est pas le plus patient mais c'est le plus fort d'abord._

… Merci Tachikaze.

– Asseyez vous donc. fait la voix claire du chef de ce village, Kandai le balafré donc.

C'est marrant mais plus je le côtoie, plus je comprend le nombre de rumeurs carrément flippantes qui courent sur son compte jusqu'au 70ème district. Rien qu'avec sa tronche, y'a de quoi alimenter deux générations de rumeurs.

_ – Kensei!_

Ok, ok, je fais avec un petit sourire amusé, pardon.

Tout en m'asseyant, mon regard gris balaie rapidement les bâtiments bas qui nous entourent. Ce village est assez bizarrement agencé en fait. Comme si ils avaient construit les différents bâtiments et leurs murailles épaisses au fur et à mesure, et en plusieurs fois. En même temps, je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas bâti ce village en une seule fois vu le coin. Je veux dire, y'a quand même difficilement plus craignos comme bled. En tout cas, c'est assez visible, plusieurs réparations successives ont été effectuées et je dirais même qu'ils ont eut à reconstruire totalement certains bâtiments.

– _Ouaaaah, t'es intelligent Kensei… _fait Tachi en faisant papillonner ses grands yeux bruns pétillants d'admiration.

Un rien suffit, j'vous jure…

– _Ouais mais ''ouaaaah'' quand même. _persiste t-elle sur un ton légèrement boudeur.

Il n'y a qu'à regarder l'état de la pierre et l'avancement de son vieillissement pour s'en rendre compte tu sais. Et à mon avis, si ils reconstruisent aussi souvent, ce n'est pas seulement en raison de la vétusté des bâtiments. Ça, ça pue l'attaque de hollows… De huge hollow même je dirais au vu de la dimension des diverses réparations -assez adroites, il faut bien le reconnaître. N'empêche qu'il va quand même falloir m'expliquer ce qui peut bien attirer autant de huge hollows dans ce coin où aucun reiatsu ne me semble susceptible de les attirer…

D'un geste sec, je finis par m'asseoir face à notre 'hôte', puisqu'il semble bien que ce soit le cas. Surtout, cacher ma joie… et refréner mes envies de claquomanie.

– _Cafard! Hiiii! Cafard! Et là! Cafard…! Cafard, cafard!_

Hem. Et ça, c'est Tachi qui découvre les joies de la vie dans la misère. Bref. Ce Kandai, avec le soir et le froid qui tombent nous a emmenés droit dans une de ces baraques à l'allure branlante mais plus résistantes qu'elles n'en ont l'air à mon avis. Tout au long de notre chemin à travers le village, je n'ai pas pu quitter ce sentiment de malaise de celui qui vit dans l'aisance arrivant au milieu des affamés, des estropiés et des damnés de la terre. Je ne peux pas y changer grand-chose, je ne suis pas assez naïf pour le croire encore, mais ça fait mal de voir ces corps décharnés, survivant avec si peu… Ce n'est pas juste, ça ne l'a jamais été et ça ne le seras jamais. Quelque part, je me sens un peu coupable de me dire que moi, d'ici quelques jours, je pourrais m'endormir au chaud et en sécurité, le ventre plein. Mais je n'y peux rien.

L'habitation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons et qui a l'air de rendre Tachikaze de plus en plus nerveuse est assez basse de plafond et je la soupçonne de n'abriter personne pour l'instant. Nous sommes assis à même la terre battue, Hisagi à ma gauche et Kandai face à nous et le tout dans un espace assez exigu au final. D'ailleurs, à propos de mon vice-capitaine, c'est assez bizarre parce que dès que nous avons passé les murs épais, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, il s'est… euh, détendu. Il a l'air moins nerveux en fait. Bon, toujours aussi crétin (nan mais ce _loup-garou_, j'vous jure…!) mais moins nerveux. Je dirais limite qu'il a l'air à l'aise, plus choqué par l'aspect physique de notre hôte que par la misère ambiante. Ça n'a pas l'air de le dépayser réellement plus que ça.

Ce qui est sûr par contre, c'est que mon boulet de vice-capitaine n'a pas l'air _du tout_ d'intéresser Kandai. Le problème, c'est qu'il est carrément fixé sur moi, là. Assis en tailleur à environ un mètre de nous, il a posé son menton fin sur ce qu'il reste de son poing fermé et continue à m'observer, comme s'il tentait de me disséquer du regard. C'est _moyennement_ agréable comme situation. Dans son dos, deux gros malabars bardés de muscles et chacun armés de longues lames à l'aspect moyennement amical se tiennent immobiles. Des gardes du corps…? Mouais, en même temps, ils n'allaient pas laisser leur crevette de chef de village seul face à face avec deux shinigamis venus du Gotei. Surtout qu'à mon avis, on ne doit pas spécialement avoir bonne presse dans le coin…

Semblant avoir enfin fini de me détailler, il redresse sa tête fine en un petit geste vif, faisant glisser quelques unes de ses mèches noires devant son œil meurtrit. Une vieille habitude je pense…

– Alors? fait-il d'une voix toujours aussi agaçante. Je vous écoute.

Je vais lui claquer le museau à la crevette, il m'éneeerve…!

– _Kenseiiii! T'as promis de ne pas être trop méchant!_

… Ouais. J'vais essayer. Contrôle de mes nerfs. J'ai pas trente-six milles options. Vu que je suis le plus gradé, c'est mon rôle de capitaine, c'est moi qui vais me charger de… la conversation, disons. En même temps, avec Hisagi et son loup-garou, vaux mieux que ça soit moi qui m'en charge hein…

– Vous êtes combien ici?

– En quoi cela te regarde t-il? me réplique t-il aussitôt avec cette pointe hautaine dans sa voix sur la fin de sa phrase.

Sur ses gardes hein… J'ai l'impression d'évoluer les yeux bandés sur un terrain miné prêt à m'exploser à la gueule. Pas que Hisagi et moi risquions réellement quoi que ce soit à mon avis, mais si je veux des informations, il vaux mieux que je ne le braque pas. Problème, il n'a pas non plus l'air archi ouvert d'esprit à l'instant présent, surtout face à moi. Va falloir que j'y aille précautionneusement. Si possible, je préférerais éviter d'en arriver à l'usage de la force…

– Nous ne sommes pas venus pour le tourisme. je rétorque.

Si il ne m'aide pas non plus de son côté, ça risque de ne pas être simple…

– Alors t'es venu pourquoi?

– Pour des renseignements.

– Sur quoi? Sur qui?

L'échange est sec, vif, sans le moindre temps mort. À ma gauche, j'ai comme l'impression que Hisagi lutte de plus en plus contre son sommeil en retard. Comme si c'était le moment tiens…!

– Une menace. je réponds, calme face à sa colère sourde.

– Nous? lâche t-il, méprisant. Tu nous as bien observé? Capitaine? Nous n'arrivons même pas à protéger nos propres enfants. siffle t-il entre ses dents.

Ça y est. J'ai la faille dont j'avais besoin.

– Les protéger de quoi? je réponds, d'une voix toujours aussi posée mais ferme.

Surtout, éviter à tout prix tout genre de paternalisme, ça ne ferait qu'attiser sa colère vis-à-vis de ce que je représente à ses yeux. Son regard jaune me fixe avec une lueur ravivée de rage. Ça va être complexe…

– À ton avis, capitaine? me crache t-il d'une voix d'une voix incroyablement froide.

D'accord, tu veux y aller comme ça… Pas de souci.

_ – __Sois pas méchant!_ panique aussitôt Tachi.

Je ne vais pas être méchant, ne t'inquiètes pas. Seulement, il faut qu'il comprenne un peu mieux le rapport de force. Il est hors de question que nous repartions sans nos réponses.

– Faim, froid, maladie, misère. je réplique, d'une voix grondante.

Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à mourir, merde.

Là, je sais que mon ton ne lui plaît pas du tout, comme si je lui rappelais de mauvais souvenirs. Trop tard. Maintenant, je veux mes réponses.

– Mais à mon avis, vous n'y pouvez pas grand-chose.

– La faute à qui? siffle t-il en me fixant hostilement avec l'air de se retenir de sortir quelque chose de plus violent et agressif, ses deux gardes du corps de plus en plus mal à l'aise vue la situation plutôt tendue de même que mon vice-capitaine.

Toutefois, je sais que si besoin, il seras prêt à réagir, cette andouille. Je peux compter sur lui. C'est déjà ça.

– À vous de me le dire.

– Tu le sais déjà ça.

Il le fait exprès de me tutoyer, je le sais. Et on ne va nulle part là…

– Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y a pas que la misère. Ce n'est pas cette _misère_ qui abat vos murs, détruit vos habitations et menace vos enfants!

Cette lueur dans son regard… J'en suis certain, il vient de se retenir de m'insulter. Le nez froncé en un rictus d'énervement, il mord sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à la faire saigner. Les enfants… D'accord, donc il veut les protéger, mais… mais il échoue, il ne peut pas tous les protéger.

– Alors dites moi ce qui tue vos enfants.

Il ferme les yeux quelques instants. Je n'aime pas ce que je suis en train de faire. Ces gens là sont suffisamment dans une mauvaise situation… Ils ne nous font pas confiance, et je peux le comprendre. Ils font tout pour survivre et nous, nous arrivons là-dessus pour exiger des informations, ce qui les met, de fait, encore plus en position de faiblesse. La connaissance est une arme, plus tu en sais, plus tu seras à même de vaincre, c'est la base de tout.

– Dites moi ce qui tue vos enfants et, je vous le promet, nous vous en débarrasserons.

Il n'y a aucune raison pour que des huge hollows débarquent dans ce coin. Si nous détruisons ce qui les attire, ça seras déjà ça de mieux pour eux. Alors non, je ne m'engage pas à la légère, jamais.

– _Kensei est fort._

Avec toi à mes côtés, plus que jamais.

_ – Je resterais toujours avec toi, toujours._

Face à moi, Kandai secoue la tête.

– Non. Je ne peux pas.

Il a l'air face à un dilemme, regarde à droite, à gauche, comme si il avait à faire un choix qui ne lui plaisait pas…

– Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu attends, capitaine.

– Pourquoi?

– Tu ne comprends pas hein… fait-il en passant sa main mutilée dans ses mèches noires. Les huge hollows reviendront, toujours. Et ce que tu me demande, capitaine, ce n'est pas bien compliqué à comprendre désormais… Ce que tu veux, c'est savoir comment nous faisons pour les tuer, nous, les pauvres miséreux du fond du Rukongai.

– Vous ne pouvez _pas_ les tuer, pas vous.

– Et c'est précisément pour ça que je ne vous donnerai pas les renseignements que vous êtes venus chercher.

– Mais pourqu…

– Parce que si je te dis ce qui nous permet de survivre, tu vas… tu vas le ''neutraliser''. Tuer notre seul moyen de défense parce que votre Gotei a peur que cela se retourne contre lui. T'es là pour ton Gotei hein, pas pour ceux qui ont besoin d'aide. Alors, désolé, _capitaine_…

Sa voix est redevenue un sifflement douloureux et haineux.

– Mais nous, tout ce qu'on veut, c'est survivre. Alors tu comprendras que je ne peux pas te laisser _tuer_ notre seul moyen de défense.

Leur moyen de 'défense' est… vivant? Je n'y comprends strictement rien, si c'était quelqu'un, j'aurais perçu son reiatsu, ça n'a pas de sens…!

_– __Euh, Kensei…?_

Mmm, quoi? je grommelle, continuant à fusiller du regard cette satanée de crevette qui ne se gêne pas pour me répondre avec le même type de regard meurtrier.

_ – Je crois que Hisagi… enfin, il va baver là…_

De quoi?!

Surpris par l'avertissement de Tachikaze, je tourne brusquement la tête vers mon vice-capitaine. Qui en fait… Je cligne des yeux. Le con. Non mais dites moi que je rêve là! Il s'est endormi. Sur mon épaule. Hisagi s'est endormi, affaissé contre mon épaule. Et tout à mon échange avec la crevette, je n'y ai strictement pas fait attention. Du coup, côte à côte lorsque nous nous sommes assis, je n'ai pas remarqué que cette andouille s'appuyait peu à peu dessus, complètement claqué.

Face à moi, Kandai cligne des yeux. Apparemment, il se retient difficilement de se foutre de ma gueule là.

– Eh bien… Hem. lâche t-il avec son insupportable sourire en coin, la tension brutalement retombée. Je vais te laisser hein… Capitaine.

Puis il se relève.

– Nous poursuivrons notre… 'conversation' demain. Considère que nous vous laissons passer cette nuit entre ces murs. Et… Faites de beaux rêves.

Et il nous quitte sur ces mots, l'air de rien et sourire moqueur.

…

Mais je vais le claquer, ce petit prétentieux!

– _Comme il est mignooooon, il fait dodo…_

…

J'VAIS FRAPPER CETTE ANDOUILLE!

– _Naaaon!_

_._

_._

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Moi? Sadique? Nan, nan, j'vois de quoi vous voulez parler, j'vous jure… J'fais mumuse c'est tout.  
>– Sadique quoi.<p>

De ta part… C't'un compliment nan?  
>– Nan. J'te hais connasse. J'te ferais jamais de compliment. Crève. Enfoirée de la pire espèce.<p>

Aaah, LÀ je te reconnais mon p'tit bouc! BOUM! *Lucifer se fait atomiser les fesses avec une ogive thermonucléaire*

Kensei est d'un diplomate, mais d'un diplomaaate…! Pis Kandai en face qui en a gros sur la patate aussi et qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui chercher des noises, j'm'éclate comme une petite folle. Enfin, disons qu'à mettre en place et à décrire, c'est carrément yolo (surtout que je suis uniquement en point de vue interne, hahaha) et pas super simple, mais putain c'est jouissif. Je galère mais je m'éclate, j'suis tarée, putain c'est trrrrop cool. Hem.

J'adore Tachikaze. Littéralement. J'ai envie de la serrer dans mes braaaas…! (d'ailleurs, je vous encourage à aller regarder à quoi elle ressemble sur mon DeviantArt, lien tout en bas de mon profil, passque sa tenue est assez chaud à décrire et que… enfin bref)

Ce chapitre est… ben, quand je l'ai écrit je ne l'aimais pas trop, à la relecture je l'ai trouvé archi-naze, en le tapant je me suis dit qu'il était pas mal en fait et en le relisant pour traquer les fautes de frappes ou autres conneries qui pourraient m'échapper, je l'ai trouvé archi-brouillon. Ouuuuais, j'arrête pas de changer d'avis, c't'atroc. Du coup… bon, j'en suis pas top fière, il est un peu zarb au niveau de la rédaction mais… enfin, je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, histoire que je progresse.

La prochaine fois, jeudi normalement (ouais, j'ai pas mal de travail mercredi donc ça risque d'être un peu tendu), on aborde un nouveau point de vue…! *surprise, tadadadinnn*

.

Pour parier sur les chances que Shuuhei a de se faire réveiller par une gifle monumentale / plaindre le pauvre Shuuhei de passer entre mes mains de narratrice sadique / se joindre au câlin collectif avec Tachikaze / se foutre de la gueule de Lulu, juste pour le délire ou encore laisser une review, no souci les gens, le bouton est juste en dessous!

.

**Prochain chapitre** : **chapitre 38. Toi qui est si douce… Si gentille, petite fille… Tu me détestes?**


	39. Si douce et gentille petite fille

Eyh!

Oui, oui, je sais, en retard, mais je vous avais prévenu que c'était pas impossible. Désolée, vraiment, mais je fais mon possible, promis…! (pardooon)  
>– Va te pendre.<p>

HAHAHAHA! Dans tes rêves Lucifer, dans tes rêves…

Rappel rapide, les azauchi (ou asauchi, voilà, z'avez compris) sont les sabres que l'on donne aux apprentis shinigamis et dans lesquels leur zanpakuto va pouvoir se déverser et s'en servir pour se matérialiser. C'est le catalyseur qui permet à ses esprits de passer du statut de simple esprit à celui de zanpakuto en fait.

Et Tachikaze… ouh que je sens que je vais m'éclater avec ce perso! Oui, c'est une gosse. Oui, elle est adorable. Oui, elle est naïve. Mais juste un petit détail… c'est le sabre de Kensei. Et elle a le bankai, mine de rien.

.

Bref, merci à vous tous, à **Plumel** (putaiiiin, oui, Kensei est sexyyyyhopigocgjvbjlgufc) (vais m'gêner!), **Taraimpératrice** (elle est pas trop meugnonne la chtite Tachi, mmm?), **Yuni Stark** (à l'eau gelée, carrément…? mmm, je retiens l'idée, héhéhé), **Loupiote** et **Mirra**!

(oui, je speede, désolée)

.

**D****iscalibur** Kensei et son cheeeer vice-capitaine sont la propriété de Tite Kubo, créateur de **Bleach**, voilà, voilà, rien de nouveau sous les cocotiers, y'a juste la personnalité de Tachikaze qui sort de mon ciboulot de siphonnée interspartatique.

.

* * *

><p><em> Kensei Muguruma, capitaine de la 9ème division, Enkei, à deux doigts de réveiller son vice-capitaine qui dort sur son épaule en lui hurlant dans les oreilles.<em>

.

Je rêve. Dites moi que je rêve.

_ – Tu crois que Hisagi est en train de rêver de quoi? _me fait la petite voix curieuse et enfantine de mon zanpakuto qui a l'air de s'être un tout petit peu remise du choc de la présence de cafards.

J'en sais rien, je m'en bat les c… j'm'en fous. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il s'est ENDORMI SUR MOI!

_ – C'est mignoooon!_

Non, ce n'est pas mignon! Je vais te le réveiller vite fait bien fait moi, tu vas voir, il va comprendre sa douleur cette andouille, ça va p…

_ – Ah non!_

Tachi… je gronde. Je suis fatigué, j'ai passé la journée à crapahuter dans le Rukongai, à interroger des marchands pastèquophiles, à traverser des districts entiers en shunpo avec ce boulet au cul et à essayer d'obtenir des infos dans un bled méfiant comme pas possible et pas accueillant pour deux sous (nos têtes au bout d'une pique leur ferait à mon avis très plaisir) le tout pour finir à taper la discute avec une crevette arrogante qui mérite quelques paires de baffes, alors franchement, je ne suis pas spécialement d'humeur à argumenter avec mon zanpakuto.

_– __Mais le réveille pas, il fait dodo…!_

Oui, enfin, tu me permettras de te faire remarquer que je n'ai pas une tronche de coussin, mer… mince!

_ – Ça, c'est sûr._

Et qu'on ne dort pas sur son capitaine, nom de Dieu!

_ – Kensei, il est en colèèèère…!_

Naaaan, sans blague… je grogne, encore plus de mauvaise humeur. Déjà qu'il faut que je me le coltine non-stop…

_ – Oh, t'es méchant. Reconnais qu'il t'aide bien quand même…!_

En s'endormant sur mon épaule?!

_ – __Non, je pensais plutôt au travail administratif en fait… Tu sais, les papiers, les dossiers et tout et tout. _fait sa petite voix innocente.

Ah. Ouais. J'avoue. T'as pas tort, je grommelle, bien obligé de reconnaître que pour le coup, elle a plutôt raison. Hisagi n'est au fond pas un mauvais vice-capitaine. Au contraire, il est même plutôt doué et relativement efficace. Jusqu'à ce que je reprenne mon poste à la 9ème, c'est lui qui a géré la capitainerie, seul. Et je dois dire qu'il a fait du bon boulot et que c'est d'ailleurs toujours le cas. La plupart des dossiers sont impeccablement tenus et…

– _Pis il fait tout le travail administratif à ta place._

… Ouais mais c'est chiant le travail administratif.

– _Ça n'empêche pas qu'au final, c'est lui qui le fait à ta place._

_ … _Ouais, bon…

_ – Et qu'il ne s'est jamais plaint, pas vrai?_

Un peu mal à l'aise, je fais passer ma main droite dans mes cheveux hérissés, la gauche étant bloquée par Hisagi endormi, appuyé sur mon épaule.

– _J'ai raison, pas vrai? _fait-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux faisant pétiller ses pupilles brunes.

Ok, Tachi… je fais en souriant à moitié. Pour le coup, tu as raison.

– _Youpiiiiie!_

Et tu auras ton… tes câlins, comme promis.

– _Hiiiii!_

Et tes nougats.

– _Kensei c'est le plus fort! Même que c'est **mon** shinigami d'abord!_

Amusé et attendri de l'entendre caracoler ainsi toute contente, je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un petit sourire.

– _Tu ne le réveille pas alors? _demande t-elle tout de même timidement.

Je ne le réveille pas. De toutes façons, avec les cernes qu'il a, à mon avis, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

– _Ouaaaaais!_

Par contre, je te préviens, il me bave dessus, je lui colle une baffe.

– _Kensei!_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Au dessus d'une pâle étendue d'eau parsemée de petites roches qui émergent de quelques centimètres à peine, assise au sommet d'une sphère en suspension à une dizaine de centimètres <em>_au dessus__ de la surface de l'eau._

Ça y est. Cela fait maintenant quelques minutes que Kensei dort paisiblement, son souffle lent et profond soulevant son torse épais à un rythme régulier. Il dort paisiblement mais, comme à chaque instant de ma vie, je sens son esprit endormi tout autour de moi, comme une présence rassurante. C'est Kensei, tout simplement. Mon shinigami.

Mon shinigami rien qu'à moiiii d'abord! Toute contente, je lâche un grand sourire et enfouis mon visage aux traits fins et arrondis dans mes mains partiellement gantées de blanc.

Kensei dort mais, pour le moment, je préfère rester éveillée, encore un peu. De toutes façons, je ne suis pas très fatiguée. En même temps, il ne faudrait pas trop que je tarde à le rejoindre dans le sommeil. Nan parce qu'avec… avec tout _ça _là, tout autour, ces gens, ces hollows… pis ces _cafards… _pfiou, il va avoir besoin de moi. Faudra que je sois prête à combattre, en forme. Cette fois, c'est un petit soupir qui glisse de mes lèvres arrondies et je laisse un peu plus ma tête reposer contre mes genoux que j'ai replié contre mon corps.

Je ne suis qu'une petite fille, une toute jeune adolescente. Kensei lui… Kensei, il est puissant. Kensei, c'est un homme, il est grand, il est intelligent, il a tout plein de muscles tout partout. Alors que moi, la petite Tachikaze, je ne suis pas bien épaisse. Kensei est devenu capitaine, Kensei n'a jamais arrêté de se battre. Kensei est fort alors que moi… moi…

Un nouveau soupir m'échappe et glisse dans l'air un peu chaud du monde intérieur de mon shinigami. Au tout début, alors que Kensei n'avait même pas encore conscience que je puisse exister -il était trop chou quand il était enfant…!- son monde intérieur était assez petit. Il y avait moi, Tachikaze, cette étendue d'eau vaguement laiteuse en dessous de moi alors de la taille d'un étang, quelques petites roches qui émergeaient à peine et d'immenses parois rocheuses nues montant vers le ciel pour le délimiter, m'emprisonnant dans cet espace réduit. Et c'est tout. C'était tout petit, vraiment. En quelques pas, j'en faisais le tour, flottant toujours à une dizaine de centimètres au dessus de la surface de l'eau.

À cette époque, j'essayais à tout prix d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait au sommet de ces parois rocheuses. Pas en les escaladant non, de toutes façons, je n'ai jamais été très musclée. Mais mon nom, c'est '_Vent de Terre tranchant_'. Ici, c'est un monde spirituel, totalement, ce n'est pas tout à fait comme le monde physique dans lequel vit Kensei. Alors pas la peine de me demander comment je fais pour manipuler le vent à ma guise, le pliant totalement à ma volonté, afin qu'il me porte plus haut, toujours de plus en plus haut, je le fais, c'est tout.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'y arrive et que pour moi, flotter dans les airs est d'une facilité déconcertante. N'empêche que j'ai jamais réussit à atteindre le sommet de ces parois rocheuses à l'époque. Ça non plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ça fait plein de trucs que je ne sais pas en fait… Je volais, portée par les vents, vers le sommet mais à chaque fois que j'arrivais proche de mon but, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il y avait des courants aériens monstrueux et, à chaque fois sans exception, une bourrasque finissait par me précipiter avec force contre la paroi rocheuse opposée, m'assommant à moitié. Et ça faisait_ super mal _d'abord.

Même aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas aller voir ce qu'il y avait là-haut, comme si quelque chose m'en empêchait obstinément. Enfin…

Un jour, les choses ont changé. Kensei a grandit et il est entré à Shin'Ô. Quand j'ai sentit ce sabre vide de tout esprit, cet azauchi entre ses mains… j'ai immédiatement compris, j'ai immédiatement compris ce que c'était, que j'allais pouvoir me servir de cet acier vierge pour me matérialiser. J'allais pouvoir prendre forme dans le monde physique, dans le même monde que lui. Et enfin, j'allais pouvoir me _rendre utile _à Kensei. À partir du moment où Kensei a eut cet azauchi entre les mains, après tout ce temps, son monde intérieur a commencé à changer. Assez vite, les parois rocheuses, cette roche épaisse et dure qui était tout le temps restée immuable, réduisant considérablement l'endroit dans lequel je pouvais me déplacer… elle s'est mise à _reculer_. Petit à petit, chaque jour un peu plus, elles se sont écartées. Ces parois rocheuses ont reculé, continuant à encercler la totalité de l'étendue d'eau aux allures vaguement laiteuses qui s'est donc brusquement agrandie. Aujourd'hui, ces parois rocheuses se sont tellement éloignées qu'elles forment comme une ligne montagneuse dans le lointain et dessinent mon horizon, un horizon dentelé. Au fur et à mesure que Kensei a gagné en puissance, elles se sont éloignées de moi, laissant place au vent chaud que je fais danser sur la surface de l'eau avec délice.

À partir du moment où Kensei a reçu cet azauchi, moi aussi j'ai changé, j'ai changé de comportement. Je me suis mise à lui parler, à l'encourager durant ses entraînements… Même qu'une fois, j'ai traité son adversaire de «_gros naze_» parce qu'il avait essayé de faire un croche patte à _**mon**_ Kensei. J'ai eut les joues rouges de honte pendant trois semaines après ça. Je ne pense pas qu'à l'époque il m'entendait. Peut-être qu'il percevait qu'il y avait _quelque chose_ qui était de tout cœur avec lui et qui serait toujours à ses côtés mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre mes mots. N'empêche que c'est à cette période qu'il a commencé à prendre conscience que j'existais. Alors je lui parlais sans cesse, trop heureuse de sentir nos âmes résonner de plus en plus en accord.

Puis il a commencé à m'entrapercevoir dans ses rêves. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait un zanpakuto et qu'un jour, celui-ci allait lui révéler son nom, ses profs de Shin'Ô n'arrêtaient pas de le lui répéter. J'entendais ses différents condisciples en parler lors de leurs conversations, tous semblaient avoir hâte de rencontrer leur propre zanpakuto, à la fois curieux et bouffés d'appréhension. Kensei lui, c'était différent : il attendait. Patiemment, sans écouter les autres, il attendait que le moment arrive. Bien sûr qu'il était de plus en plus curieux à mon égard, mais il ne se pressait pas, il prenait son temps. De toute sa promotion, c'était lui le plus serein, comme s'il savait déjà qu'il ne serait pas déçu.

La première fois qu'il est venu dans son monde intérieur, c'était en rêve. Sauf que… autant lui était très calme à l'idée de me rencontrer, autant moi j'étais dans tous mes états. J'étais complètement paniquée, je ne tenais absolument pas en place. En même temps… je ne suis qu'une jeune fille et avec ma chevelure blond cendré qui tombe en boucles vaporeuses au niveau de mes omoplates et mes grands yeux bruns et innocents, je ne suis pas bien impressionnante. Et lui, déjà à l'époque, il était fort, grand, musclé, sûr de lui… Je l'avoue, j'étais terrorisée. Kensei, c'est mon shinigami, je l'adore et je ne vis que pour lui. Alors, évidemment, ma plus grande peur était de le décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je veux dire, il est tellement… fort!

Du coup, dans ce premier rêve, je m'étais cachée, tremblante, la tête abritée sous les immenses manches moelleuses de mon haut de kimono d'un blanc immaculé. Mais, on est d'accord, vu le monde intérieur de Kensei, il n'y a pas beaucoup de cachettes possibles. Il n'y en a même aucune en fait. Du coup, j'étais cachée dans les airs, flottant à une dizaine de mètres au dessus de cette eau laiteuse. Et il ne m'a pas vue, ne sachant pas vraiment si il était dans un drôle de rêve ou dans son monde intérieur, il n'a pas pensé à lever les yeux.

Sauf qu'un jour, forcément, il a fini par me voir. Il avait compris comment venir dans mon monde et il est arrivé si vite que je n'ai pas eut le temps de partir me cacher en hauteur. J'étais tranquillement en train de bondir de roche en roche et d'un coup, j'ai senti une présence dans mon dos, une présence que je n'avais pas remarquée parce que trop occupée à m'amuser à sautiller de petit rocher en petit rocher en rigolant doucement. Sa présence. Aussitôt, je me suis figée. Se pourrait-il que mon shinigami, mon Kensei soit là, juste derrière moi…? Lentement, je me suis retournée, hésitante et tremblotante, tordant nerveusement mes doigt. Et lui, il m'a sourit. ''Salut'' qu'il m'a dit, avec ce sourire dans la voix. C'est là, à cet instant précis que j'ai su. J'ai su que Kensei, quoiqu'il arriverait serait toujours à mes côtés, qu'il resterait toujours avec moi, avec ce sourire d'une incroyable douceur. Que j'ai compris qu'à l'instant même où il avait entraperçu ma silhouette fine, il m'avait pleinement acceptée et qu'il refuserait toujours de me laisser seule.

– Hun hun hun… comme c'est _attendrissant_, petite fille… fait soudain une voix gutturale, résonnant étrangement dans le silence du monde intérieur de Kensei, me coupant violemment dans mes vieux souvenirs.

Aussitôt, ramenée au temps présent par cette voix, cette _horrible _voix, comme d'un coup de fouet, je me relève violemment, totalement aux aguets. Les temps ont changé depuis le jour où Kensei m'a vue pour la première fois. Tous les deux, on a progressé. Je lui ai donné mon nom, on s'est entraîné ensemble, sans relâche et sans baisser les bras. Nous avons obtenu le bankai après des années d'entraînement acharné puis, enfin, Kensei est devenu capitaine. Nous sommes devenus plus forts, je suis devenue plus forte. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas encore assez par rapport à la force de Kensei, je resterais toujours cette petite adolescente au corps fin et fragile, je le sais… J'ai toujours cette horrible certitude en moi que je ne suis pas un zanpakuto à la hauteur du shinigami incroyable qu'est Kensei. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être forte. Pas suffisamment, mais forte tout de même. Je suis allée jusqu'au bankai. Alors il faudrait voir à ne pas trop me sous-estimer quand même!

– Tu es faible petite fille… bien faible… reprend cette voix gutturale, rauque, sur un ton lent derrière lequel une sourde colère gronde, sous-jacente.

Lui… Lui, je le déteste!

D'un geste souple, je bondis dans les airs et me laisse porter par les vents jusqu'au niveau du centre de cette sphère qui flotte dans le monde intérieur de mon shinigami. Cette fichue sphère n'était pas là lorsque Kensei est arrivé pour la première fois dans son monde intérieur. Aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il vient, sa présence ne l'étonne plus. Je lui ai fait croire que cette sphère était normale, que son monde intérieur changeait, la preuve, il avait bien changé entre le moment où il était entré à Shin'Ô et le moment où il m'avait enfin rencontrée… Sauf que c'est un mensonge.

– Hun hun, n'as tu pas honte de lui mentir ainsi?… À ton cher shinigami…

Cette sphère, c'est moi qui l'ai créée. Elle est grande, quelque chose dans les six mètres de diamètre, et elle flotte juste au dessus de l'eau. Elle est formée d'une multitude de barreaux doucement dorés qui s'entremêlent dans de multiples courbes composant des entrelacs complexes. Le but de ces entrelacs qui forment la surface inextricable de cette sphère? L'empêcher de sortir.

Furieuse contre cet être que j'ai enfermé dans cette sphère, je crispe mes petits poings partiellement gantés de blancs, les différents pans de mon vêtement claquant dans le vent derrière moi.

– Non! Je n'ai pas honte! je rétorque avec, je l'espère, force. Tais toi, je te déteste!

– Oh… reprend t-il de cette voix si rauque et répugnante qui glisse dans l'air. Toi qui est si douce… si gentille, petite fille… Tu me détestes?

– Oui! je réplique, ma voix montant dans les aigus malgré moi. Je protégerais Kensei et toi, tu ne sortiras jamais de cette cage!

– Une bien belle cage que tu m'as fait là…

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je frissonne. Je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi, il me fait peur.

– Pourquoi ne me laisserais tu pas sortir…?

– Jamais! je m'exclame.

Je protégerais Kensei coûte que coûte!

– Tu sais, reprend t-il de sa voix si répugnante, moi aussi, je ne veux que le bien de Kensei…

– Non!

– Oh que si… Je ne te mens pas petite fille… Hun hun hun…

– Tu ne sortiras jamais de cette cage, tu entends? Jamais! Je serais toujours là pour t'empêcher de faire du mal à Kensei…!

Au début, je n'arrivais pas à l'arrêter, à l'immobiliser. Il apparaissait brusquement comme surgissant de nulle part, m'attaquait lorsque Kensei ne pouvait pas se rendre compte de sa présence et disparaissait aussitôt que Kensei se réveillait. Il y a 100 ans, il a faillit me tuer… Puis j'ai réussit à l'enfermer dans cette cage. Une nouvelle fois, il se met à rire, cet espèce de gloussement lent qui m'envoie de longs frissons de peur dans le dos.

– Tu n'as aucun droit sur lui, petite fille… aucun droit… se met-il à faire avec une voix de plus en plus grondante, plus menaçante.

Je ne réponds rien, flottant dans les airs et les poings serrés, mon regard couleur chocolat flamboyant de colère.

– Et tu le sais… Kensei est à moi et tu le sais… susurre t-il lentement, l'air inquiétant.

Lui…! Il me sous-estime un peu trop. Évidemment qu'il me fait peur, je veux dire, c'est un méchant! Et si il sort de cette cage, je risque de perdre Kensei… Je ne laisserai jamais ça arriver. Jamais! Allez, courage! Avec un petit sourire mal assuré, je tend ma main vers sa cage, doigts ouverts et paume tendue vers l'avant. Je déteste sa voix pourtant, je n'ai pas créé cette sphère de sorte à empêcher sa voix de me parvenir, cette cage, ce ne sont que de très nombreux entrelacs métalliques qui l'empêchent de sortir. Ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part, oh non…

– Je m'appelle Tachikaze, je suis le Vent de Terre tranchant. Et toi, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un fauve en cage.

Je n'allais pas faire de cette cage quelque chose d'hermétique. Lentement, j'étends mon emprise sur les vents. Sans le moindre problème, ils se plient au moindre de mes désirs. Tout doucement, je fais augmenter leur force, leur vitesse. Les pans de mon vêtement pâle se mettent à claquer au vent, s'agitant de plus en plus. Ce sont des vents de terre, des vents chaud qui viennent de ces lointaines montagnes à l'horizon. Plus je les fais venir de loin, plus ils prennent en puissance. Je les fais encore accélérer. Dans sa cage, il se met à s'agiter.

– Je t'interdis… commence t-il d'une voix sourde.

Et d'un geste brusque, je referme mon poing. Aussitôt, les vents que j'ai appelés, retenus, comprimés, se déchaînent violemment et s'engouffrent par la multiplicités d'orifices entre les barres métalliques, l'attaquant d'un seul coup, tranchant dans sa chair de toutes parts. Je ne peux pas le tuer. Par contre, le maintenir dans un état de faiblesse, ça je peux. Il se met à hurler de douleur dans sa cage, se précipitant contre les barreaux pour sortir, tentant d'arrêter ce vent qui l'assaille de tous côtés. Comment arrêter une lame qui n'a aucune consistance, une lame de vent…? Je suis le Vent de Terre tranchant et il ne vaux mieux pas me sous-estimer.

Après un dernier assaut qui le laisse gisant au fond de la sphère, je laisse retomber ma main, même pas essoufflée. Je me fiche de le laisser ainsi, de le réduire à l'état de chose sanguinolente. Je ferais tout pour protéger Kensei, tout. Il est toute ma vie et si pour lui, je dois me comporter ainsi, alors ce n'est pas grave. Kensei passe avant tout.

L'esprit tout de même un peu morose, je me laisse redescendre au niveau de la surface de l'eau. Il faudrait que j'aille me reposer maintenant mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas trop envie, pas après cette 'conversation' avec lui. C'est rare qu'il m'adresse la parole, mais à chaque fois, je déteste ça. Brrr! Du bout de mon pieds dans sa chaussette blanche qui remonte jusqu'au haut de ma cuisse, j'effleure l'eau pâle, perdue dans mes pensées et je marche quelques minutes au hasard, essayant de me vider l'esprit.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose, une présence. Je relève brusquement la tête. C'est une présence, et elle s'approche de moi. Ce n'est pas Kensei. Affolée, je me retourne pour vérifier qu'il est toujours dans sa cage. Qu'est-ce que… Il est bien dans sa cage, couvert de sang et totalement inconscient, incapable du moindre mouvement. Mais alors qui… Je me retourne à nouveau, de plus en plus paniquée.

Il y a quelque chose qui arrive. Ce n'est pas Kensei. Et je n'ai aucune idée de qui ça peut être.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>VOILÀ!<p>

C'est pour ÇA que j'ai faiiiit tout ce truc avec Shuuhei claqué! Pour CE moment putain…! Touuuut le délire de Shuuhei qui manque de sommeil et qui s'endort sur l'épaule de son capitaine, c'était pour ÇA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(oui, bon, ok, parce que c'était drôle aussi et que je suis une invétérée vicieuse) (MAIS! attendez de voir, ça a VRAIMENT de l'importance, que ce soit pour le personnage que vous venez de voir ou celui que vous allez voir la semaine prochaine!) (*sourire assez satisfait d'elle-même*) (*pour une fois!*)

Alors, alors… lui. Hehehehe. Nouveau personnage donc, celui enfermé par Tachi dans le monde intérieur de Kensei. Franchement, vous ne pouvez PAS deviner de qui / quoi il s'agit. Impossible. Bon, j'ai bien lâché deux trois vaaagues allusions carrément fumeuses et il y a un ptit indice qui traîne dans l'OS FAQ à ce sujet, donc techniquement, c'est pas non improbable… mais vous pouvez pas deviner, c'est mort. Ouais, ouais, ouais, même TOI **Zeri** tu peux pas deviner (ou alors c'est que t'es télépathe et que tu lis dans ma tête)

Putain, le nombre de trucs que j'introduis avec ce chapitre, vous n'imaginez même pas… O.O

Par contre, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas paumés en chemin… *ANGOISSE*

Et un chtit suspens en fin de chapitre, juste pour le plaisir…! *grrrrrand sourire* (la suite mercredi prochain si tout se passe bien et que ma prof d'anglais fait pas sa connasse)

.

Pour laisser une review / lancer les paris 'Shuuhei va t-il baver sur son capitaine' / dire si on pense savoir qui est 'Lui', ce personnage que Tachi a enfermé / lancer tout genre de supposition / faire la fête du slip, no souci les gens, le bouton est juste en dessous!

.

**Prochain chapitre** : **Chapitre 39. _Repose moi ou je te vomis dessus!_**


	40. Repose moi ou je te vomis dessus!

RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, MAAAARRRRRRRRRRREEEEEE!

– Wow. Y t'arrives quoi là…?

L'ordi BUGGUE, le site BUGGUE, ça fait TROIS PUTAINS de fois que je dois tout recommencer, les profs sont des SADIQUES FINIS, Leonard Nimoy est MORT et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, JE ME SUIS CRAMÉ LA MAIN DROITE!

– J'avais remarqué ouais. Ta peau ressemble à du bacon.

RAAAAAAAAAAWRRRRRR!

– En même temps, si tu faisais pas griller tes tartines à la poelle… Maladroite comme t'es, j'vois même pas pourquoi tu t'éto… SCHBOUERF!

*Lucifer prend une Doc Martens taille 42 en plein dans la tronche*

BREF!

Nouveau chapitre, bobo ma main droite sa race donc je tape tout d'une seul main, hahaha, yolo. Quelques précisions en vrac : Kazeshini a des crocs d'animal malgré son apparence tout à fait humaine, Tachikaze a deux fines cornes en forme de branches sur le bas de sa tête, l'albinos est le surnom que Kazeshini donne à Kensei (qui a un bankai explosif)

Désolée, désolée mais je galère vraiment, je répondrais à vos reviews au prochain chapitre, pardoooon…! (je suis désolée, vraiment!) (j'vous adore bande de gens)

.

**D****iscalibur** Tachi est la propriété de Tite Kubo, créateur de **Bleach**, son addiction au nougat est la mienne.

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 39. Repose moi ou je te vomis dessus!<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Okay. Y'a un problème. Un problème genre euh… gros. Hin hin hin. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette merde? Je me préparais à aller dormir quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui tiltait. Qui tiltait sévère même. Nan parce que d'habitude, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans le coin. Je veux dire, le monde intérieur de Shuuhei Hisagi, c'est pas non plus une centrale nucléaire, c'est plutôt pépère comme bled. Voire aussi mort que le slip de votre grand-père en fait. Sans blague, c'est pas la fête ici.

C'est son monde intérieur, c'est là où moi, Kazeshini, je crèche. Et putain, je vous jure que ce mec est un chieur : vous savez ce qu'il y a dans son monde intérieur? Nan, sans blague, allez, essayez de deviner? J'vous jure, z'allez vous marrer. Ça vaut son paquet de cacahuète putain. Essayez de visualiser le bidule tout de même : Shuuhei Hisagi, con comme une poule alcoolo quand il s'y met mais assez badass quand même lorsqu'il s'agit de bouger son p'tit cul, vice-capitaine de la 9ème division du Gotei, shinigami talentueux armé du zanpakuto le plus stylé de la galaxie assoiffé de sang et de baston (moi, donc)… Et je vais vous dire ce que cette tête à claques a dans son monde intérieur. Attention, tenez vous bien. Des FLEURS.

Des chtites fleu-fleurs.

Ouais, ouais, ouais, des putains de fleurs. Sans blague! J'ai l'air d'être le genre de nana qui aime se rouler joyeusement dans les jolis pétales de pitites fleu-fleurs trop mignonnes? Sans déc? Bon, au moins, ce ne sont pas des marguerites à la con ou des roses romantiiiiiiques (haha je l'aurais écorché moi même si il avait osé me pondre des ROSES) à la mords-moi-le-nœud. C'est déjà ça. Tout autour de moi, des coquelicots dansent vaguement dans le vent, parsemant les hautes herbes d'un vert pâle qui recouvrent ce monde intérieur. C'est joli les coquelicots. C'est _rouuuuuuuge, _comme le sang. Pis le coquelicot, c'est un pavot, le pavot rouge. Et le pavot blanc, paf, c'est la fleur qui donne l'opium. Bon, pour chopper de l'opium avec un pavot rouge, vous pouvez toujours vous brosser m'enfin, c'est classe non? Mais ça reste une _fleur_. Haha. Sacré petit shinigami putain.

En temps normal, ce monde intérieur est assez grand : il s'agit d'un plateau rocheux quelque part dans une chaîne montagneuse recouvert d'une haute herbe vert pâle qui gratte au bout d'un moment. Avec plein de fleurs rouge dans tout ce tintouin. Et au milieu, une baraque. Enfin, ce qu'il reste d'une baraque plutôt. Il s'agit en fait d'un ancien temple shinto en bois sec et noir qui tombe en ruines, envahi par les herbes folles. Ouais, ça fait très clodo. M'en fout. Monté sur pilotis qui le surélèvent d'environ une cinquantaine de centimètres, ce truc est de base carré et surmonté d'un toit pointu. À peu près. Ben oui, c'est qu'il tombe en ruines son machin. Du coup, quand je suis dedans, paf, je peux voir le ciel bleu. Ouaaais, c'est pas la méga classe non plus. Mais bon, c'est comme ça.

Et puis bon, de toutes façons, je n'ai pas à m'en inquiéter, ce n'est pas comme si ce truc allait finir par me tomber un jour sur le coin de la gueule. Je veux dire, c'est le monde intérieur de Shuuhei, le monde dans lequel je vis alors ce n'est pas tout à fait comme le monde physique. Je suis un esprit et ici, ben on dit un peu merde aux lois de la physique. Même que parfois on les encule à sec avec des cactus. Des siècles pourraient passer que ce temple ne s'écroulerait pas. Le monde intérieur de Shuuhei n'a jamais bougé, ou si peu. Au départ, il n'y avait qu'une plaine rocheuse, les pics montagneux tout autour et ce temple qui a l'air d'avoir rencontré le bankai de l'autre capitaine albinos là, Môssieur j'ai-mes-règles-et-j'fais-tout-le-temps-la-gueule. Au fur et à mesure, de l'herbe a poussé. Et depuis qu'il est devenu shinigami, ce _con_ m'a rajouté des fleurs dans mon monde intérieur. Hin hin hin, supeeer… Bon, à chaque fois que je râle à ce sujet, il me dit qu'il n'y est pour rien n'empêche que j'ai quand même envie de lui coller des baffes. Des fleurs pour moi, Kazeshini, j'vous jure… Yerk.

Bref.

Comme je vous l'ai dit, le monde de Shuuhei ne bouge pas ou si il le fait, c'est extrêmement lent, rien de brutal, de vif. Or là… ben, y'a _vraiment_ quelque chose qui ne vas pas. D'habitude, face à moi, quand je tourne le dos au temple dans lequel je crèche en temps normal, roulée en boule dans d'épaisses couvertures bien moelleuses pile ce qu'il faut, il n'y a que les pics montagneux et en bas, touuuut en bas, la vague silhouette d'une vallée verte. Sauf que là… J'allais pour me pieuter, à deux doigts de relâcher la queue de cheval qui retient la plus grande partie de mes longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit sur le haut de mon crâne et, brusquement, j'ai eut cette atroce sensation qu'il y avait quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui approchait. Et que ce quelqu'un n'était pas Shuuhei.

Or, autant vous dire un truc, ça va chier des bulles carrés. Vous avez vu comment je suis avec mon petit shinigami? Toujours à l'emmerder, à le harceler, à le titiller? Ben dites vous bien que je l'adore. Alors je vous laisse imaginer ce que je pourrais faire à quelqu'un que _je n'aime pas_. Tenez, la pute d'Enkei là, Monstros… j'vous laisse imaginer touuuut ce que je vais lui faire. Parce que ouais, il va me le payer ce connard. Ses mains sur ma garde et mon acier… Brrrr, rien que d'y penser, ça me donne envie de gerber. Cette sensation… c'était _atroce_.

Face à moi, pas de ciel, pas de montagne ni de vallée verdoyante. Non. Un espace blanc, vaguement luisant d'une lueur étrange. Et c'est de cet espace blanc qui débarque de nulle part que provient cette présence, je la sens. Putain, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde…? La totalité de mes sens aux aguets et l'œil vif, je m'avance doucement. Si jamais _qui que ce soit_ espère s'en prendre à _**mon**_ shinigami, bordel, il va apprendre ce que c'est que de passer entre mes mains. On touche pas à Shuuhei et puis c'est tout. Y'a que moi qui ai le droit de l'emmerder, point.

Je ne bouge strictement pas, tentant de percer du regard ce qu'il y a de caché dans cette lumière blanche que je perçois. Visiblement, la présence que je sens, pile en face de moi, est exactement dans la même situation. Elle ne bouge pas et attends. Mais c'est quoi ce PUTAIN de BORDEL?! Ça n'a aucun sens!

De plus en plus sur les nerfs, je souffle un bon coup puis je m'élance dans cette fichue lumière blanche. C'est pas de la lumière à la CON qui va m'effrayer. D'un mouvement rapide, je pénètre dans cet espace blanc indéfini, laissant mon monde intérieur derrière moi. Non mais oh! Et le connard dont je sens la présence va prendre la rouste de sa vie, ça va être sanglant.

Un sourire sauvage étire mes lèvres fines, dévoilant les crocs acérés qui ornent ma belle bouche d'humaine tandis que j'accélère soudain pour sauter à la gorge de mon adversaire qui semble résolu à ne pas bouger.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tachikaze, au même moment, tendue comme c'est pas possible et prête à déchaîner ses vents sur l'intrus qu'elle sent approcher à toute vitesse.<em>

.

Protéger Kensei, protéger Kensei, protéger Kensei, protéger Kensei… C'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal, jamais. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je ne savais même pas que quelqu'un d'autre que mon shinigami pouvait pénétrer dans son monde intérieur.

De plus en plus inquiète, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui est en train d'arriver, là, juste sous mes yeux, je me met à comprimer encore un peu plus les vents qui m'entourent, prête à les libérer d'un seul coup pour pouvoir attaquer d'un seul coup cette… présence qui approche. Et qui n'a pas l'air très gentille.

Ce n'est pas lui, c'est impossible, il est inconscient depuis que je l'ai attaqué avec mes vents! Et la cage dans laquelle je l'ai enfermée est à toute épreuve, il ne peut pas s'en échapper…! Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qui se passe…? Face à moi, l'espace devient blanc, vaguement lumineux comme si la lumière du soleil provenant d'un autre endroit me parvenait à travers l'espace blanc. Hiiiiii, mais qu'est-ce qui se paaaasse?!

Soudain, une silhouette apparaît juste devant moi, une silhouette indéniablement féminine. Dans cet espace blanc, elle se dessine rapidement face à moi et se précipitant dans ma direction.

… QU'EST-CE QUI SE PAAAAASSE?!

Brusquement, la silhouette jaillit hors de cet espace blanc toujours aussi étrange et je peux enfin distinguer ses traits. Une fille, c'est une fiiiiille! Et elle se jette sur moi, traits déformés par la colère.

– N'approche pas! je hurle aussitôt d'une voix rendue stridente par la peur.

Et je tends brusquement mes deux mains en avant, lançant mes vents sur elle de toutes mes forces avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un mètre de plus dans le monde intérieur de Kensei.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kazeshini, à deux doigts de se lancer dans un nouveau tricot à base de tripes humaines bien sanguinolentes.<em>

.

D'un seul coup, je jaillis hors de cet espace blanc à la CON, poings serrés et prête à déchiqueter cette PUTAIN de silhouette à la noix. Ouais, j'suis vulgaire. M'en fous, j'vais la bouffer. Tout cru et sans ketchup, bim, même pas besoin de condiments ou de cuisine, il va prendre cher. BANZAAAI!

Brusquement, je change totalement de décor. Autour de moi, plus aucune trace du monde intérieur de Shuuhei, de cette herbe pâle clairsemée de pétales rouge sang ou du petit temple shinto auxquels je suis habituée. Ce n'est pas non plus l'espace blanc qui est apparu et dans lequel je me suis précipitée la rage au cœur. Putain. C'est carrément autre chose, il y a de l'eau pâle au sol qui s'étend sur une surface juste _immense_ sa maman, une vague ligne rocheuse loiiiiiin à l'horizon, une sphère dorée qui flotte dans l'air et… euh, une gonzesse.

… OUATE?!

C'est quoi ça encore?! Haha, et le pire… c'est que je suis dans les airs là. Enfin, je viens de bondir pour lui sauter dessus, à cette nana. Du coup… je le sens mal pour moi à c't'instant.

– N'approche pas! hurle t-elle brusquement d'une voix suraiguë en me voyant, mains en avant comme pour se protéger.

… C'est _**ça**_ mon adversaire?!

– Meurs! je hurle en réponse. Je v… SCHBOUERF!

Un mur. Je viens de me prendre un mur en pleine poire.

Enfin, je ne sais même pas parce qu'il n'y a aucun mur ici, c'est plutôt plat comme bled, m'enfin c'est tout comme si j'en avais pris un dans la gueule. Le choc est si violent, l'impact sur la totalité de corps fin est si fort que je vole littéralement à une douzaine de mètres de là, à moitié sonnée. Complètement groggy, je m'écrase brusquement dans vingt centimètres d'eau et heurte douloureusement la roche immergée. Urg… On ne dirait pas, mais cette nana est plutôt balaise en fait. Bordel, ça fait mal. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui elle est ou de comment elle a fait ça mais putain, ça va chier.

Rendue encore plus furieuse par la douleur qui me lance de partout -mais comment elle a fait ça, c'est pas possible?!- je me redresse brusquement, crocs serrés et trempée de la tête aux pieds. Debout, fière et en colère, je plaque mon regard noir sur elle et… Wow. Elle est mignonne. Nan, nan, nan, attendez, elle est _vraiment_ mignonne. Toute frêle, toute mimi, toute choupi (yeurk). Et c'est _**ça**_ qui m'a envoyée bouler?! Bah putain. Ma fierté vient d'en prendre un coup.

– T'es qui, toi…? je grogne d'une voix sourde, les poings serrés et en garde, prête à attaquer s'il le faut. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

Nan mais faut qu'elle arrête de trembler comme ça en me fixant avec ses grands yeux de Bambi, ça va pas le faire.

– Ta… Ta… Tachi… Ta-ta-ta… Tachikaze!

Bah BORDEL. Elle bégaie carrément la nana. Bon, au moins ça veut dire que je suis un minimum flippante. Héhéhé.

– Je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à Kensei!

… Mmm, à qui? Ouhlà, ouhlà, attendez deux secondes!

– Quoi? je lâche en plissant des yeux, déconcertée et pas sûre d'avoir tout tilté. Attends, attends, 'Kensei' t'as dit?

À une dizaine de mètres de moi -putain, elle _flotte_ au dessus du sol- elle se met à tortiller ses longs doigts fins dans tous les sens, comme si elle était mal à l'aise mais avec ce regard qui semble indiquer que tout de même, le fait d'avoir réussit à m'envoyer voler ainsi sans que je ne puisse réagir la rassurait quand même un peu. Ouais, bon, ça va, elle m'a eut par surprise, c'pour ça. Physiquement, on dirait une adolescente mais il faut bien le reconnaître, elle est assez plate. Elle a de tout petits seins, pas beaucoup de formes, de longues jambes avec de jolies cuisses un peu menues… Pis elle a de grands yeux bruns, des cheveux blonds vaporeux ultra-vaporeux, des petites lèvres bien dessinées, des joues dans lesquelles on croquerait bien. Elle est mignonne. Puis à se dandiner comme ça, c'est limite un appel à ce que je lui saute dessus.

– Oui! réplique t-elle de sa voix claire et cristalline, une lueur de défi venant de s'allumer dans son regard. Je protégerais Kensei.

Ouh… Intéressant, cette lueur combative. D'un geste rapide, je fais glisser ma langue sur mes lèvres, ce qui a l'air de la mettre encore un peu plus mal à l'aise. Héhéhé.

– Ouais, ouais, j'avais capté… Kensei, bla-bla-bla, tout ça, tout ça.

Toutes les deux, nous avons une voix aiguë mais autant sa voix est douce et fait penser à l'écoulement cristallin de l'eau autant la mienne est bien plus… aigre, doucereuse. Inquiétante. Elle est aussi mignonne que je suis inquiétante en fait.

– Mais quand tu dis Kensei, je poursuis sans m'arrêter, tu veux dire Kensei Muguruma?

Aussitôt, je la sens qui se redresse un petit peu, comme si le fait d'évoquer le capitaine de mon petit shinigami lui redonnait de la confiance en elle. Zarbi.

– Oui. C'est mon shinigami. lâche t-elle, à la fois fière et défiante. Et je t'empêcherais de lui faire du mal.

Ça, vu son attitude et vu la manière qu'elle a de crisper ses petits poings recouverts d'un étrange gant blanc qui remonte jusque sous les manches épaisses de son haut de kimono qui claquent derrière elle et laisse à l'air libre son auriculaire et son index, je lui fais confiance pour essayer…

– Ton… shinigami? Euh… je lâche en fronçant les sourcils.

Attendez, ça voudrait dire que cette fille, c'est…

Face à moi, elle me regarde toujours avec cette lueur de défi et à mon avis, elle n'hésitera pas deux secondes à m'attaquer une nouvelle fois. Et je préférerais qu'elle évite de me refaire le coup du mur invisible supersonique… Pas que je dise non à une p'tite baston sauf que là, c'est assez bizarre, je ne me sens pas bien. Pas bien du tout même. Je me sens… nauséeuse.

– Tu m'as dit que tu t'appelais Tachikaze, nan? je continue, la voix vaguement pâteuse en fond malgré moi. Me dis pas que t'es le zanpakuto du capitaine?!

Au lieu de me répondre, elle cligne rapidement des yeux et penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, faisant se mouvoir deux cornes basses en forme de branches fixes sur l'arrière de sa tête. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a…? Réponds, merde!

– Tu es toute verte, c'est normal?

Hein? Tandis que je titube vaguement -bordel, il se passe pour que je me sente aussi _mal_?!- elle semble se calmer et balayer rapidement le décor qui nous entoure du regard.

– Bouge pas! me lâche t-elle avec un air doux alors que ma vue commence à se brouiller avant de faire un mouvement rapide de la main.

De quoi?! Nan mais elle rêve elle, c'est hors de…

– WOUAAAH! je fais alors que je sens un vent étrange se glisser tout autour de mon corps et me soulever dans les airs.

Mais c'est quoi ça BORDEL?! Y s'passe quoi?

– Eyh, eyh, eyh! je lâche, à deux doigts de me mettre à vomir.

Déjà que je me sens mal depuis que j'ai débarqué dans ce lieu bizarre…!

– Laisse toi faire. réponds t-elle de sa voix candide avec un petit sourire désolé de me voir réagir aussi vivement.

– Repose moi! tout! de! suite!

Rien à faire, elle me réponds en souriant encore un peu plus. Mais bordel j'vais la bouffer!

– Encore un petit instant, désolée…!

– Repose moi ou je te vomis dessus!

Ah, là on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible, haha! Elle clignote rapidement des yeux, l'air absolument horrifiée.

– Mais c'est dégoûtant…!

Sans blaaaague…! Et avant que je n'ai le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle fait rapidement bouger sa main et je sens cette CONNERIE de vent à la CON redoubler de force. Ohoh. J'le sens mal. Et je suis d'un seul coup aspirée vers l'arrière.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tachikaze, moins tendue que tout à l'heure et se posant actuellement une grande question existentielle : la couleur du visage de cette nouvelle venue est-elle plus proche de celle de la pistache ou de celle du glaçage à la menthe d'un gâteau?<em>

.

Précautionneusement, je manipule les vents qui courent autour de moi le plus délicatement possible afin de la déposer doucement sur le sol immaculé de cet étrange espace blanc qui est apparu. Non, je ne vais pas l'attaquer, je ne pense pas qu'elle représente un danger pour Kensei. En fait, je pense que je sais qui cette fille est. Peut-être que je me trompe mais je ne pense pas. Ouhlà, elle devient couleur de petit pois là, un peu comme la couleur de l'épaisse ceinture moelleuse autour de ma taille fine et qui maintient le haut de mon kimono. C'est marrant mais elle aussi, elle porte un kimono. Sauf que le sien est touuuut noir et euh… tout abîmé en bas. On voit toutes ses jambes!

– Eurrrrrrrrg… grommelle t-elle l'air pas très bien quand même une fois que je l'ai doucement reposée au sol. Pouah…!

Chouette, sa peau reprend une couleur normal de cochon!

– Ça va quand même? je demande d'une voix candide en m'accroupissant avec un doigt sur les lèvres pas loin d'elle, à quatre pattes par terre et l'air de _vraiment_ vouloir vomir son goûter.

L'air vaguement contente, elle tourne sa tête fine vers moi et me lance un regard noir, l'air clairement de dire '_j'ai l'air d'aller bien, connasse?!_'. Aussitôt, je me recule de deux pas. Puis, toujours dans cet espace blanc, je m'assieds au sol sans la quitter du regard, assez curieuse, et je la laisse se remettre de ses émotions. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas essayer de m'attaquer…!

À quelques pas de moi, elle finit par se remettre en position droite, assise, ses longs cheveux noirs qui tombent en fils de soie jusqu'au sol.

– Putain la meeeerde…

Ouh, elle est vulgaire… Je sens mes joues qui rougissent, zut! La honte, c'est pas vrai ça, je ne pourrais pas contrôler au moins ça…? Histoire de ne pas rester fixée là dessus ou sur sa tenue carrément indécente -faut dire qu'elle a l'air de se moquer totalement que le bas de son kimono remonte sur sa culotte rouge vif vu la position dans laquelle elle est…- je commence à la questionner. Quoi, c'est pas un crime d'être curieuse…! Puis elle est intrigante cette fille…

– Dis, comment tu t'appelles?

Ça y est, elle a l'air de s'être remise de son malaise et se passe lentement la main sur ses belles joues. Oh, elle est tatouée…! Sur le visage…! C'est étrange mais c'est joli, il y a une bande grise de dessinée sur la peau, reliant ses deux oreilles, passant sur ses pommettes et son nez, comme le tatouage de son shinigami. Mais pour son shinigami, le tatouage s'arrête au niveau de ses cicatrices. C'est joli sur elle, ça fait mignon.

– Et toi, t'es qui, hein? gronde t-elle, visiblement de mauvais poil. Et c'est quoi hein ce bordel?!

Je lui souris doucement. Elle grogne beaucoup mais au fond, elle n'a pas l'air si méchante. Et puis, si elle est bien qui je pense…

– Je suis Tachikaze, je lui réponds toute fière, le zanpakuto de Kensei Muguruma, le capitaine de la neuv…

– Ouais, ouais, ça va, ça je sais… souffle t-elle rapidement.

– Je suppose que tu es Kazeshini non? Le zanpakuto de Shuuhei Hisagi, n'est-ce pas?

– Ouais… grogne t-elle. Y s'passe quoi putain, j'suis paumée moi!

– Oh, rien de grave, t'inquiètes… C'est juste que… Comme nos deux shinigamis sont tous les deux endormis, tous les deux fatigués, ils ont baissé leurs barrières mentales, du coup, une sorte de ''passage'' s'est créée entre leurs deux mondes intérieurs. Pis le contact physique entre eux doit jouer.

– Wow… Ce… ce machin blanc là? fait-elle en pointant du doigt cet espace blanc immaculé qui nous entoure toutes les deux.

– Je pense oui. je réponds, mes genoux ramenés entre mes bras, tout contre ma poitrine tandis qu'elle reste assise en tailleur.

Ce qui n'est pas une super idée vu la courteté du bas de son kimono.

– Bordel, j'savais même pas que c'était possible…

– J'en avais déjà entendu parler. Et j'ai déjà rencontré d'autres zanpakutos. Mais à chaque fois, c'était lorsque Kensei et un autre shinigami le voulaient.

– Sérieux? T'as déjà rencontré d'autres zanpakutos?! Délire…

Tiens c'est marrant, on dirait qu'elle n'a plus du tout envie de m'attaquer…

– Oui, mais jamais comme en ce moment. D'habitude, c'est volontaire…

– Bah putain…

– C'est pour ça que tu t'es sentie mal, parce que tu étais dans le monde de Kensei, qui n'est pas ton shinigami.

– Ah, c'pour ça que tu m'en as sortie…?

– Voui.

– Ben merci du coup… Désolée de t'avoir menacée de te gerber dessus hein… lâche t-elle avec un sourire moqueur, comme amusée de mes joues qui rougissent.

Mais c'est pas ma fauuuuute-euh…!

– D'habitude, comme on sait qu'on va pouvoir se rencontrer, on construit un espace de médiation…

– Ce truc donc.

– Oui, sauf que normalement, il n'est pas tout blanc parce qu'on y déverse une part de notre spiritualité et…

– Gné?!

– On y construit ce qu'on veut, juste en y pensant. Tiens, comme ça…

Et pour joindre le geste à la parole, je me concentre quelques instants et, juste devant moi, je fais apparaître un petit coussin vert et moelleux. Toute contente, je l'attrape et le met sous mes fesses histoire d'être un peu plus à l'aise.

– La vache, mais ça déchire ce truc… lâche t-elle, l'air vaguement sous le choc.

Et l'air d'avoir tout plein d'idées en tête vu son sourire purement carnassier qui vient d'apparaître sur ses lèvres rouges. Euh, j'aurais ptêt pas dû lui montrer tout ça moi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

J'adore mettre ces deux là ensemble, côte à côte… Sincèrement.

Et oui, lorsque Kazeshini parle, elle fait des fautes. Pas vraiment de syntaxe mais parfois, elle se trompe de mot, fu fu fu…

La semaine prochaine, pas de chapitre je pense, le médecin m'a foutu tout plein de pommades à la con avec des genres d'attelles de merde et taper à une main, hahaha, c't'atroce (surtout que de base je suis droitière) (putain, comment je vais pleurer ma race pour les cours…)

VOILÀ! MAINTENANT, JE VAIS ME REMATER TOUTE LA SAISON 1 DE STAR TREK EN CHIALANT COMME UNE MERDE.

.

Pour laisser une review / compatir à la douleur physique ET psychique (Spock putain...) de l'auteur / Leonard Nimoy est mort, pfou, ça me fait vraiment tout drôle / kyatter sur qui vous voulez, le bouton est juste en dessous!

.

**Prochain chapitre** : **Chapitre 40. Mais non t'inquiètes, c'est du ketchup.**


	41. Mais non t'inquiètes, c'est du ketchup

Eyh!

Nouveau chapitre…!  
>– Ben vu la tronche de bacon de ta main droite, j'avoue que ça tiens du miracle…<p>

J'suis un putain de viking, tu crois quoi? C'pas une brûlure de mes deux qui va m'arrêter! J'laisse pas tomber eh! (mais putain ce que ça fait mal) (ouais, même avec toutes les pommades) (J'AIME PAS LES MÉDICAMEEEENTS!)

Bon, ma main droite ressemble déjà moins au steak rôti d'il y a une semaine n'empêche que ça continue à douiller… Pour les cours, c'est yolo.

Bref, ça c'est ma vie et on s'en bat les reins…!  
>– Démission, démission…!<p>

*lancer de cafetières bouillantes sur Lucifer*

*esquives de Lucifer*

– MEUAHAHAHAHA!

Cette semaine, un grand merci à ceux qui continuent à me suivre et à suivre les aventures de ces deux siphonnées. Sincèrement. Et du fond du cœur.

On en est déjà à 40 chapitres (… 40!) (*pom-pom girls en folie*) alors, à celles et ceux qui me suivent depuis le début (**Tara** et **Zeri**, gros câlin à vous deux, mes plus anciennes lectrices!), à celles et ceux qui ont pris le train en marche… J'VOUS AIME PUTAIN. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. Je vous jure que vous n'avez pas idée…

Alors merci à **Taraimpératrice** (nope, c'est pas le Hollow, try again…! *rire sadique dans le lointain* Tachi est motherfuckin badass en fait… son bankai pue la putain de classe, c'est ouf… *^* Eh nan, le titre absolument poétique ne venait pas de Beni, mais j'avoue que ça aurait pu XD Ouaip, j'm'étais ébouillanté la même main, la droite… là, j'l'ai bien crâmée, hahaha),

à **Yuni-Stark** (Pari tenu! On n'a pas encore vu le hollow de Kensei…? Fu fu fu, je sais, je sais… *a du mal à se retenir de spoiler tout le monde et ronge sa couette toute seule*),

à **P'tit Laiko** (''Bordel… ELLE A CONTAMINÉ BEELZÉBUTH, HAAAAA!'' J'voudrais pas dire mais Lulu est à deux doigts du traumatisme là quand même… Héhéhé. Tiens, pas bête comme idée… en plus, je suis sûre que ça leur plairait d'être PAYÉES pour déforester en mode grosses barbares… ),

à **RedBlackSky** (qui est la plus proche de la vérité quand à la nature de Lui, dans la cage…! Bon, la plus proche mais t'es quand même encore assez loin… en même temps, vu la quasi absence totale d'indices que je vous ai balancé… pardoooon…),

à **Plumel **(c'est pas grave va, déjà que tu me laisse une review à chaque chapitre…! *fond de bonheur en flaque de chamallow goût fraise* MEUHAHAHAHA, C'EST EXACTEMENT ÇA, TON HYPOTHÈSE EST TROP SIMPLE, NYAAHAHAHAHA, JE SUIS MACHIAVÉLIQUE…! *est un troll de niveau olympique en fait* Je pense que j'ai du me coltiner un sacré karma de chiotte à force de traîner aux Enfers… Sinon, te prend pas trop la tête pour Lui hein, vous ne le saurez pas tout de suite et les indices sont PUTAIN d'obscurs, t'imagines même pas),

à **Loupiote** (Kazeshini avec des croissants… devant Tachikaze… OH PUTAIN, IL _FAUT_ QUE J'ÉCRIVE CETTE SCÈNE),

à **Mirra** (alors, _**Feu et Foudre**_ se déroule pendant l'année où Ichigo a perdu ses pouvoirs, donc Gin et Tôsen sont out, Aizen fait du bondage en taule, Ichi fricote avec les fullbringers et Kensei, Rose et Shinji sont capitaines, voilà voilà… Eh ouais, tout le fandom de Star Trek est en deuil putain… REST IN PEACE, LEONARD NIMOY)

à **Ialka** (nope, pas un deuxième sabre… fu fu fu. Oh, et t'inquiètes pour la victimisation… COUP D'BOULE MA GUEULE, COUP D'BOULE!)

et à une nouvelle revieweuse, **Artemis**…! (LA RENCONTRE EST POUR LE CHAPITRE 44! TADADAAAAA! *roulements de tambour et feu d'artifice*),

Réponse au **revieweur anonyme**…! Salut à toi Revieweur Masqué! Eh nan, ce que Tachi a enfermé dans une cage, ce n'est pas le hollow de Kensei… Tu n'es pas le/la seul(e) à avoir eut cette idée, mais franchement, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez deviner (ptêt **Zeri** qui me crâme assez souvent en fait pourrait à la limite mais là, ça voudrait dire qu'elle est télépathe et qu'elle lit direct dans mon crâne) Mais bien vu pour l'arrivée de Kazeshini, ouais, c'était un détail IMPORTANT que Shuuhei s'endorme SUR Kensei (et pas que pour ça, fu fu fu)

.

J'en profite pour glisser un pitit message à **Zerikya** (''et moi à Black! J'ARRIIIIIIVE!'') (Lulu ta gueule sérieux, ta gueule…) (''BLAAAAACK'') (*prise de catch d'une violence inouïe*)… CÂLINNNNN. KEUPINNNNNE. CÂLINNNNN. ET RE-CÂLIN. VOUALÀ.

Et un message au cyborg le plus génial de la galaxie… Ouais **Sparta**, c'est de toi que je parle là. Vouais, vouais, vouais. Je sais que t'es en train de lire _Feu et Foudre_, je ne sais pas trop où tu en es pour le moment ou même si t'as un pseudo sur ce site, mais t'es dans le coin, je le sais, ON EST ALLÉ DÉFONCER LA CIA EN 3DMG À LANGLEY ENSEMBLE POUR NOTRE LUNE DE MIEL, ALORS JE LE SAIS QUAND T'ES DANS LE COIN, OKAY. Du coup… Sparta, j'vais te vomir des arc-en-ciel au visage parce que nom de Zeus, le fanart que tu m'as fait de Benikyogai… *pleure* J't'aime putain. J't'aime. (et il faut que je te laisse un message sur DA mais le site veut pas, il me dit que mon commentaire est un spamm) (mais j'vais y arriver, foi du MFZ!)

.

**D****iscalibur** Tachikaze et Kazeshini ont été créées par Tite Kubo, créateur de **Bleach**, moi, j'm'éclate juste à leur coller des personnalités pas piquées des hannetons.

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 40. Mais non t'inquiètes, c'est du ketchup.<strong>

* * *

><p><em> Kazeshini, zanpakuto de Shuuhei Hisagi, sourire carrément vicieux sur le visage face à une Tachikaze, zanpakuto du capitaine Kensei Mugurama, pas non plus top à l'aise et assise sur un coussin moelleux-sa-p'tite-maman.<em>

_._

Uhuh. Je sens que je vais me marrer. Si, si, j'vous jure. Nan mais c'est qu'elle est mignonne la p'tite Tachikaze… Et qu'elle à l'air de rougir _super_ vite. Genre j'allais laisser passer une telle occasion de me marrer un bon coup. Ben quoi? Nan, c'est pas du sadisme, mais bon, vu que je n'ai pas Shuuhei sous la main là… Faut bien que je m'occupe eh. Pis merde, j'fais ce que je veux.

Alors, alors… Concentration. Je peux faire apparaître n'importe quoi qui me passe par la tête, c'est ça? Uhuhuh… Si elle avait su, la pauvre! Bon, concentration, il faut que je lui sorte un machin qui lui provoque une rupture d'anévrisme direct. Grrrrand minimum.

Continuant à sourire comme le chat devant la petite souris innocente qu'il vient de capturer entre ses griffes acérées, je plisse les yeux, fronçant mon nez et le tatouage qui y court, gris sur ma peau beige. Attentiooooon… Et… hop!

Un caillou.

Je cligne des yeux. Euh… J'ai fait apparaître un caillou là où y'a un truc qui m'échappe? Mais c'est pas un caillou que je veux faire apparaître moi, merde! Face à moi, Tachikaze cligne aussi des yeux. Elle regarde le petit cailloux tout gris et tout NAZE qui vient d'apparaître puis elle me regarde, l'air un peu perdue. Le caillou, ma pomme. Le caillou, ma pomme. Et encore une fois.

– Mais c'est quoi cette merde?! je m'écrie, furax et choquée.

– Tu voulais faire apparaître quoi? me demande t-elle ingénument, un peu candide.

Ultra-vexée de m'être plantée comme une grosse merde pile devant elle, je grommelle vaguement un genre de :

– Mrfff, t'occupes, c'était sensé être un coussin aussi, fais pas gaffe, putainfaitchier.

Un coussin mon cul ouais! J'voulais faire apparaître une paire de menottes avec de la fourrure rouge, juste pour la voir collapser pile devant moi. J'en ai rien à foutre des cailloux!

– Oh… fait-elle. Ne t'en fais pas, il y a juste un petit tour à prendre, je suis sûre que tu finiras par y arriver toi aussi.

Mmmmmmouais. J'veux pas dire mais je suis passée de 'menottes en fourrure' à 'caillou', c'est pas forcément bon signe. Fait chier. Pfff… Tout de même un peu fatiguée -c'est qu'il commence à être tard nom d'un lupanar portoricain, ce n'est pas non plus pour rien que mon petit shinigami pique un roupillon sur l'épaule de l'autre albinos, eh- je lâche un long bâillement tout en m'étirant comme un chat, étendant mes bras fins et mes longues jambes aux belles courbes. Et, évidemment, la pose n'est pas innocente. Ça ne serait pas drôle sinon. Allez, je suis sûre que je peux rendre ses joues aussi rouges que la doublure écarlate de mon kimono noir -ou ce qu'il en reste vu que j'ai déchiré le bas, ça me gênait pour bouger… pis j'aime mieux avoir les jambes à l'air, voilà.

Face à moi, je la voix qui détourne soigneusement le regard. N'empêche qu'elle a déjà les joues bien rouges la p'tite…

– Pfiouuuu… Fait chaud. qu'elle lâche de sa petite voix pépiante, comme si elle essayait désespérément de trouver un sujet de conversation.

Hin hin hin. Je m'aime. Non, sérieusement, je m'adore.

– J'vois ça. je ricane, mon regard noir ostensiblement fixé sur elle.

Une vraie cocotte-minute la pauvre. Bon, en même temps, faut dire que je fais tout pour. Le truc, ce n'est pas de _tout_ montrer (même si je pense que si je me met totalement à poil devant elle, elle risque fort probablement de s'évanouir pile devant moi). Au contraire. Pour, faire monter la température disons, pas besoin de tout montrer, en dévoiler un petit peu suffit. Il faut juste en laisser voir un tout petit peu et là, obligé, l'imagination se met à carburer. Tout montrer, non, non, non, c'est beaucoup moins drôle, il faut laisser la personne imaginer ce que je ne la laisse pas voir… Et ce seras toujours plus stimulant que la réalité brute de décoffrage, eh.

La pauvre quand même, elle a vraiment l'air mal à l'aise… Pourtant, bien que carrément tarabiscoté, son vêtement est quand même assez particulier. Je veux dire, okay, au final on ne voit pas grand-chose de sa peau mais elle porte de longues chaussettes qui remontent jusqu'à mi-cuisse et sinon, ça fait comme un maillot de bain. Elle n'a pas non plus de grosse poitrine mais son vêtement est taillé de sorte à ce que toute une bande de chair nue juste au dessus de ses seins soit visible. Il est _vraiment_ zarbi son vêtement, tout blanc avec ces bandes de vert…

– Ben, si t'as si chaud que ça, t'as qu'à enlever des fringues… T'as l'air d'avoir pas mal de couches de vêtement. Nan?

Eeeeeet… BINGO! Aussi rouge que la doublure de mon kimono! Ahlàlà, elle est trop drôle…!

– Nan, nan, nan, ça va aller. lâche t-elle à toute vitesse.

– Je croyais que t'avais chaud? je ré-attaque aussitôt.

Quoi, c'est méchant? Mais non, mais non, je m'amuse c'est tout.

…

Bon ok, j'avoue, y'a aussi le coup où elle m'envoie balader dans les airs sans le moindre effort qui me reste en travers de la gorge, voilà. Allez, je la titille encore un peu et puis après j'arrête, promis…! (ou pas, héhéhé)

– Ben oui mais non en fait.

Très contente de moi -y'a pas de petit plaisir- je continue à sourire du même air, mi-carnassier mi-mutin. Shuuhei dis toujours que j'ai un comportement de grosse chieuse sadique et sanguinaire. C'est même pas vrai d'abord. Bon, pour le sanguinaire, je veux bien mais c'est tout. En fait, c'est juste que j'aime m'amuser. Pis que je le fais souvent aux dépens des autres. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment méchant, je suis juste de nature taquine. Après, c'est vrai que je n'ai aucun problème en particulier avec mon corps et me balader les jambes nues et le bas de mon kimono au ras du string ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. J'vois pas pourquoi ça devrait me déranger d'ailleurs, c'est mon corps et je fais ce que je veux, merde. Pis si il y en a un qui n'est pas d'accord, aucun souci, je me ferais un plaisir de lui arracher les cordes vocales de mes propres mains.

Je ne suis pas une super bombasse, genre la blondasse à airbags qui sert de vice-capitaine au microbe à tifs blancs, n'empêche que je suis plutôt bien proportionnée. Et puis, forcément, comme j'en joue et que mettre ce qui fait de moi une nana en avant ne me gêne pas plus que ça… eh bien forcément, je n'en paraît que plus séduisante alors que de base, les courbes de mon corps n'ont rien d'exceptionnel. Et puis ça m'éclate de minauder et de voir Shuuhei qui râle en fait.

– HO!

Wouah! Il lui arrive quoi à Blondie?!

– T'es pas bien?! je lâche, étonnée de son brusque cri aigu de surprise. Y'a quoi?!

Sans me répondre, elle se redresse rapidement et en deux bonds, elle est juste à côté de moi.

– Eyh! je m'écrie, assez larguée pour le coup.

– Non, non, ne bouge pas! me réponds t-elle, soudainement l'air inquiète.

Putain, y'a quoi encore?!

Sans qu'elle n'ait le besoin de faire le moindre mouvement, la petite blonde juste à côté de moi fait apparaître tout un matos médical à partir de cette étrange espace blanc, juste à côté de mon caillou à la con. Putain, je passe pas pour une grosse naze là…

– Wowowo! Tu fous quoi là!

– Je suis désolée, pardon, pardon, pardon, je ne pensais pas que je t'avais blessée…! balbutie t-elle à toute vitesse d'un air paniqué avant d'attraper un long bandage et de l'approcher de ma cuisse nue, comme si elle voulait y soigner je ne sais quelle blessure.

Avant qu'elle ne touche ma peau, effectivement tâchée de sang, j'attrape son poignet fin ganté de tissu blanc.

– Stop. je lâche, amusée et touchée de sa méprise. Je ne suis pas blessée, par contre, tu vas te tâcher là…

Elle relève aussitôt sa belle tête aux traits arrondis vers moi, lèvres pincées en un signe de concentration et d'inquiétude.

– Mais tout ce sang…!

Ah oui, c'est vrai… J'avais oublié ce_ petit détail_. J'ai de grandes jambes, de belles et longues jambes délicatement fuselées et une douce peau de pêche. Le tout couvert de tâches de sang. Bon, je vous rassure tout de suite, pas comme si j'avais pris un bain d'hémoglobine, ce sont juste quelques tâches de-ci, de-là. C'est vrai, c'est assez étrange. Mais c'est comme ça, je _suis_ comme ça.

– T'inquiètes pas. je fais avec un petit sourire en coin que j'essaye de faire rassurant (ouhlo, c'est pas facile ça). Regarde…

Et, toujours sans lâcher sa main qui tient son joli pansement, je glisse mon autre main le long de ma cuisse nue, là où elle pense que je me suis blessée vu la large tâche de sang, recouvrant ma paume de rouge écarlate. À peine ai-je essuyé ce sang qui à présent se met à lentement couler le long de mon poignet fin que la tâche sur ma cuisse se reforme, toujours couleur de rubis.

– Hiiiiii!

Aucune blessure et ce sang qui ne s'en ira jamais car partie intégrante de mon apparence… Eh ouais, ça fait toujours un choc. Je sais.

– Ça va, tu vas t'en remettre quand même? je lâche avec un bref rire strident.

Et, sous ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, je lèche rapidement le sang sur ma paume. Délicieux!

– Mais, mais, maiiiiis…!

– Ben quoi?

– Mais c'est du _sang_!

Je l'aime bien en fait, Blondie. Elle est drôle.

– Mais non, t'inquiètes, je lâche avec un sourire en coin qui dévoile un bout de ma dentition acérée (tss, tss, tss, tout est dans les détails!) C'est du ketchup.

À même pas dix centimètres de moi et toujours accroupie -ben faut dire que je tiens toujours son poignet en fait- elle cligne rapidement des yeux, vaguement dubitative.

– Du… ketchup…?

– Mais non banane…! je rigole en lâchant finalement son poignet. C'est du sang, évidemment que c'est du sang.

– Mais pourquoi?!

Est-ce que je te demande pourquoi t'es blonde moi peut-être?

– Bah… je commence. J'm'appelle Kazeshini, le Vent de Mort donc bon, j'allais pas chier des pâquerettes hein.

Sans relever, elle se laisse finalement à s'asseoir juste à côté de moi, toujours ses genoux repliés vers elle comme une enfant et son regard brun toujours fixé sur le sang qui recouvre quelques pans de l'épiderme de mes jambes. Du bout de ses doigts fins, elle effleure la peau nue de ma cuisse.

– Euh… Tout va bien?

– Je trouve ça triste. fait-elle doucement sans relever son regard vers moi. Tout ce sang…

Oh. Ben j'y avais pas vraiment pensé comme ça… Je hausse vaguement les épaules.

– C'est pas triste. C'est juste… moi. Je suis une arme, c'est logique que je fasse couler le sang.

– Je préfère me dire que je sers à protéger. réponds t-elle de sa belle voix claire.

– Ouais, si tu veux. je lui concède en penchant la tête sur le côté. Protéger, tout ça, tout ça… N'empêche que pour ça, il faut bien qu'on se batte. Et se battre, eh bien, c'est faire couler le sang. C'est tout.

D'un geste léger, elle laisse reposer sa tête sur le sommet de ses genoux.

– Je ne vois pas ce que le sang a de si morbide, franchement… je lâche en faisant glisser une de mes mèches sombres derrière l'oreille.

– À partir du moment où on le voit, c'est qu'il y a une blessure et donc, de la souffrance. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il nous fait aussi peur. me répond t-elle, toujours en fixant ma jambe ensanglantée comme si j'étais vraiment blessée. Je n'aime pas le sang, je ne veux plus jamais voir le sang de Kensei, plus jamais…

– Ouais, j'admets.

Je comprends parfaitement cette douleur dans sa voix. À moi aussi, la souffrance de Shuuhei m'est intolérable. Pas seulement parce qu'étant une part de son âme, je la ressens physiquement mais aussi parce que mon abruti de petit shinigami est la chose la plus importante qui soit pour moi. Si j'existe, c'est pour lui et uniquement pour lui.

– Mais regarde…

Pour accompagner mes paroles, je fais lentement bouger ma main que j'ai fait glisser dans l'hémoglobine, encore teintée d'écarlate. Le sang brille doucement, recouvrant ma paume et mes doigts fins et agiles.

– Tu vois? Ce rouge, cette couleur si vive… C'est ça le sang, un liquide qui court en nous, qui fait que nous sommes vivants. Et il est rouge, rouge comme la colère, rouge comme la passion, rouge comme le courage… Je vois plutôt ça comme un signe de notre force, tu vois?

Pour toute réponse, elle baille. Aussitôt, toute gênée, ses joues reprennent une belle teinte pivoine tandis que j'éclate de rire. Ohlàlà, elle est trop drôle…!

– Pardon…! couine t-elle à toute vitesse.

– Ça va, ça va! T'inquiètes! je rigole. Et arrête de te faire du mourron pour tout, j'te jure…!

Et bim, encore une teinte de rouge!

– Allez, allez, déstresse… je continue à me marrer en lui tapotant doucement sur le dos. T'es vraiment géniale…

– Oui, bon, bon, pardon…

Et ses joues sont toujours aussi rouges. Héhéhé. Puis elle baille une nouvelle fois, sa petite main juste devant sa bouche aux belles petites lèvres rondes.

– Mais désolée, j'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais blessée…!

– Roh, ça va, je marmonne, toujours un peu vexée d'avoir volé aussi facilement. C'parce que tu m'as eut par surprise.

Elle cligne encore une fois des yeux, une lueur d'amusement dans son beau regard brun bois.

– C'est aussi parce que je suis plus forte que toi.

De quoi?! Elle m'cherche Blondie?!

– Tu veux rire? T'es pas plus forte que moi! je ricane. On était dans le monde intérieur de ton shinigami, t'avais l'avantage du terrain.

Amusée de ma mauvaise foi assez flagrante -ben ouais maaaaaais…- elle rigole rapidement, de son petit rire cristallin.

– Si tu veux. fait-elle avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Mais de toutes façons, Kensei c'est le plus fort.

– Eyh! je réagis aussitôt. Shuuhei aussi il est fort!

– Oui, mais Kensei il est plus fort.

– Nan! je grogne.

Quoi?! C'est _**mon**_ shinigami, c'est lui le plus fort, point.

– Kensei est capitaine, alors que Shuuhei est vice-capitaine.

– Pfff, c'qu'un titre. je grommelle, de plus en plus boudeuse.

– Ben oui mais moi j'ai le bankai.

Là, je n'ai aucun argument à contre-balancer… Gnnnnniiiiiiiii.

– Mais ouais mais…. J'l'aurais bientôt moi aussi, c'est juste une question de temps. je renifle, l'air vaguement sûre de moi.

Mouais. Faudrait déjà que Shuuhei arrête de faire sa couineuse dès qu'il s'agit de passer en shikai. Ben c'est mal barré. Et son petit rire pas méchant qu'elle ne peut retenir m'indique bien que ça doit être assez visible sur ma tronche. Chouette.

– Tss, ça va… je boude.

– Un jour, toi et ton shinigami vous y arriverez. J'en suis sûre.

– Ben ça vaudrait mieux pour Shuuhei parce que sinon, j'lui arrache les couilles.

Là, elle me regarde avec de grands yeux, pas sûre du tout de savoir si je blague ou pas. Haha qu'elle est mignonne. Je _veux_ qu'on obtienne le bankai, c'est juste pas possible. Shuuhei a intérêt à se bouger le cul parce que bordel, ça va pas le faire. Et faut qu'il arrête de me faire tout un drame pour passer en shikai PUTAIN.

– Mais Kensei, il reste le plus fort.

Rah mais elle y tient à son truc…!

– Ok, ok, s'tu veux!

Arrrrg, ça m'arrache la gueule de dire ça…!

– Mais _**mon**_ Shuuhei, c'est le plus beau.

Et bim, bouffe ça…! Elle réfléchit quelques instants en dodelinant de la tête, un doigt sur les lèvres. Ahah…!

– Mmmmmoui.

– C'est quoi cette réponse? je ricane. Shuuhei est plus beau que ton shinigami, point.

– … Mmmm. Mais il a un physique un peu _banal_ non?

Elle veut des baffes?

– Banal?!

– Ben cheveux noirs, yeux bruns…

– Parce que les cheveux blancs c'est mieux? je ricane. Non, non, non, Shuuhei est bien plus séduisant.

– C'est vrai qu'il est mignon. finit-elle par admettre.

Ouais, il est beau gosse quoi.

– Et Kensei, il est pas mignon, il est fort.

Amusée par son air très sûre d'elle, je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer entre mes doigts.

– T'es géniale…! je lâche à mi-voix. Bon, tu pourrais pas faire apparaître des coussins et des grosses couettes bien chaudes? Nan parce que j'y arrive vraiment pas en fait… Pis que t'arrête pas de bailler.

– Toi aussi tu bailles! réplique t-elle les yeux qui pétillent avant de faire apparaître ce qu'il faut pour qu'on puisse se reposer un minimum tout en restant côte à côté.

Faut dire que ça fait extrêmement longtemps que je n'ai pas eut de conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon petit shinigami… Pas que je m'ennuie dans mon monde intérieur, non, non, non, je n'ai jamais dit ça. Shuuhei, c'est mon shinigami, ce mec, même si je passe mon temps à lui hurler dessus -bah faut dire aussi que c'est un sacré crétin quand il s'y met aussi, pas ma faute merde- c'est toute ma vie. Je n'existe que parce que lui existe. Ma vie entière se résume à son existence et vous pouvez être sûrs que je ferais tout pour le protéger, qu'importe le prix à en payer. C'est mon shinigami, mon petit shinigami et je ne laisserais strictement personne lui faire du mal. Ce n'est pas juste par fierté personnelle que je veux qu'on obtienne le bankai. Évidemment, j'ai un ego assez monstrueux et je ne me sentirais plus péter lorsqu'on l'aura obtenu -parce qu'on va l'obtenir, y'a juste pas moyen que j'en reste au shikai bordel. Mais surtout, si je veux qu'on obtienne encore plus de puissance, c'est pour lui. Pour le protéger, lui. Les faibles ne peuvent que souffrir ou mourir alors Shuuhei doit être fort. Y'a juste pas le choix. Lui, il doit devenir fort, toujours plus fort. Les autres, je m'en tape. Il n'y a que lui qui compte.

Mais j'avoue que pour une fois, parler à quelqu'un d'autre… Surtout si c'est quelqu'un du genre de Tachikaze – c'est-à-dire que je peux faire tourner en bourrique mais d'une manière différente de ce que je fais avec Shuuhei héhé – j'vais pas dire non. Pis merde, si elle a déjà le bankai, y'a ptêt moyen qu'elle me file un ou deux petits tuyaux.

– Pourquoi des coussins et des couettes vertes…? je lâche.

– Ben… qu'elle me fait avec l'air parfaitement innocent. C'est joli non?

– T'sais, j'suis pas trop légumes et salade de chou… Tu pourrais pas rajouter du rouge? Steuplait?

Elle m'adresse un petit sourire et en un clin d'œil, l'espace blanc autour de nous devient d'un beau rouge rubis. Hem. Je lui dis que ça fait carrément chambre à coucher de luxe son truc ou pas?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Oh. Putain. Ce. Que. Je. Les. ADOOOORE…! *se roule dans sa couette avec un sourire crétin*

Kazeshini est une vraie sadique… J'l'adore. Pis merde, vous n'imaginiez tout de même pas que j'allais la faire toute gentille devant la douce et adorable Tachikaze? Non-non-non-non, vous me connaissez mal, meuhahaha!

Tachi et Kazeshini côte à côte… Eheheh, j'adore. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est les contrastes entre ces deux-là, contrastes qui ne les empêchent pas d'avoir cette sorte de complicité, de lien. Techniquement, Tachi est la plus âgée et la plus puissante, mais Kazeshini, au premier abord, passerait pour l'aînée des deux. Il n'empêche qu'elle passe son temps à s'amuser (avec des plaisirs sadiques m'enfin…) et que Tachikaze a une maturité insoupçonnée et que… Ouais. Vous allez bouffer plein de chapitres avec ces deux là. Clair et net.

Ce dimanche, petit chapitre en direct des pensées de Tora…!

.

Pour compatir à la pauvre cocotte-minute qu'est devenue Tachikaze / rouler une pelle à Kazeshini (bah quoi?) / dire ce qu'on pense du duo Tachikaze – Kazeshini / ''BLACK, J'ARRIIIIIIVE!'' / Lulu, putain, dégaaaage! / *baston épique* / faire des suppositions sur le prochain chapitre / donner votre avis sur ce chapitre un peu zarbi, le bouton est juste en dessous!

.

**Prochain chapitre** : **Chapitre 41. Qu'ils apprennent à craindre la Bête et le Cauchemar...**


	42. Qu'ils craignent la Bête et le Cauchemar

Alors, alors!

Un chapitre assez moyen, où il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais qui me permet de rappeler quelques éléments qui seront importants par la suite. (putain, vous savez même pas à quel point je m'éclate toute seule à faire des références sibyllines, ça devient grave là…)  
>– Ben t'es folle en même temps, de quoi tu t'étonnes?<p>

… J'avoue.  
>– Eh. Cosette va. Grosse naze.<p>

*regard de Jack l'Éventreur*

Tu veux une baffe…? *grognement d'ours mal réveillé*

*reniflement méprisant du Maître des Enfers*

– Tu parles à Lucifer en personne, j'exig… SCHBOUERF!

MEUHAHAHA! Tu t'es pris pour César à parler de toi à la troisième personne ou quoi? Assassinat dans ta faaaace!

*se drape dans sa toge sénatoriale dans un rire sépulcral et mégalomaniaque*

(pardon…)  
>(c'passque j'suis en Histoire et qu'aujourd'hui c'est les Ides de Mars -l'assassinat de notre pote JC, Jules César, pas Jésus Christ hein)<br>(ouaaais, j'craque des durites toute seule et j'victimise notre pauvre Lulu, je sais) (j'ai même po honte)

Donc! Merci à **Yuni** (un martinet… UN MARTINET… okay, c'est bon, j'ai pleeein d'idées qui arrivent, fu fu fu…! Exact pour la Bête, mais pas pour le cauchemar. ''Merci pour le chalumeau''. Le chalumeau…? Quel chalu… HYAAARRRRRG)), à **Loupiote** (héhéhé. HÉHÉHÉHÉ), à **Tara** (je victimise tous les persos de cette fic, c'est absolument jouissif… *immeeeense sourire crétin*) et à **Mirra** (meurchiiii, la suite mercredi normalement!)

.

**D****iscalibur** TORA EST À MOUAAAAAAAAAH! PAS TOUCHE, GRAOUH! (sauf **Zeri** si tu veux) (pis elle est aussi à Tora… donc si vous voulez la kidnapper faudra me passer sur le corps et affronter Beni) (même Poutine aurait pas assez de couilles pour tenter le coup). Sinon, le reste… bah c'est à Tite Kubo, créateur de **Bleach**,

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 41. Qu'ils craignent la Bête et le Cauchemar…<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_ Tora, forme humaine, assise quelques mètres devant l'entrée de leur caverne du sommet des Montagnes noires._

_._

Les odeurs… Les odeurs ont quelque chose de particulier, quelque chose sur laquelle il est dur de mettre des mots. Les odeurs flottent dans l'air et sont en permanence présentes autour de moi… Ce n'est pas simple à expliquer. Les odeurs, ce n'est pas comme si… Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elles ne sont pas tangibles. On ne peut pas les toucher. On ne peut pas les attaquer. J'ai beau essayer d'expliquer à Beni, elle me regarde avec l'air du poisson hors de son bocal, tentant de connecter ses neurones aussi vite qu'elle peut. Contrairement, à elle, je sens assez bien les diverses odeurs qui existent alors qu'elle n'a qu'une très vague idée de l'étendue de ma perception olfactive.

Les odeurs sont volatiles, fuient dans l'air et parfois se fixent sur quelque chose. Sur la peau, sur la fourrure ou bien dans un recoin de l'écorce noueuse d'un tronc par exemple. Il peut arriver qu'elles forment une piste parfaitement tracée, claire et simple à suivre lorsque le temps est sec et sans vent. Mais il suffit d'un peu de pluie à la noix ou d'une atmosphère un tant soit peu humide et c'est foutu. Elles bougent, se déplacent, s'atténuent, disparaissent…

C'est comme l'odeur de ce type qui traîne pas trop loin de chez nous et qui est _un peu trop_ doué pour nous échapper encore à mon goût. J'vais le bouffer. Non seulement le gars en question sait comment se débrouiller pour rester le plus discret possible -ce qui, dans ces Montagnes plus qu'inhospitalières reste un putain de défi- mais cette fichue pluie froide en a effacé les quelques traces un tant soit peu convaincantes qui restaient. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que l'odeur de ce mec me fait vaguement penser à celle de la fumée âcre qui reste dans l'air après un feu de forêt mélangée à celle, plus ténue mais plus entêtante, de la cannelle. Ouais, le mec. Pas une nana, nan, nan, nan, un homme, un machin avec un service trois pièces qui pendouille entre les jambes. Comment est-ce que je le sais…? Ben honnêtement… j'en sais trop rien. C'est juste qu'avec le temps, j'ai fini par distinguer l'odeur d'un homme de celle d'une femme. Bon, il m'est déjà arrivé de me planter mais, franchement, ça reste quand même putain de rare. C'est comme le fait que je puisse distinguer l'odeur d'un animal de celle d'un être humain alors que chaque odeur est tout à fait unique, c'est comme ça, je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer. Y'a un genre de signature qui reviens, disons.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que par mon aspect… légèrement pas-tout-à-fait-humain, je repère assez bien tout type de fragrance. Même sous forme ma humaine en fait. Bon, okay, moins bien que sous ma forme animale mais tout de même. Pour dire les choses simplement, même en bipédie, j'ai un odorat qui défie la norme. Héhéhéhé.

Alors forcément, avoir cette odeur caractéristique de Beni qui me titille l'odorat parmi le tissu enchevêtré de toutes celles qui composent l'air et que je perçois sans y faire attention tellement j'y suis habituée… ben ça me met de bonne humeur. Logique. Et ouais, même si de un connard on est passé à trois connards. Multiplication du taux de connard dans le coin, bordel, ça va pas le faire. Y'a un truc qui ne va pas en ce moment, quelque chose qui ne… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je n'ai aucune idée pour expliquer cette situation. Y'a trois mecs qui débarquent, un qui a assez de couilles pour foutre un pieds ici, deux assez cons pour aller faire un tour à Enkei, tout ça est lié mais je ne sais pas de quelle manière. Mais, honnêtement? Je m'en fous. Je me fous de savoir_ ce que c'est_. Tout simplement parce que j'ai Beni à mes côtés. Alors, franchement, qu'importe ce que c'est. Parce qu'on y fera face, ensemble. Et qu'on vaincra.

Je n'ai pas peur de grand-chose, à vrai dire. La douleur physique, la peur, le désespoir, la haine, le dégoût, ouais, j'ai connu. J'ai connu à en hurler de douleur. Mais j'y ai survécu, tant bien que mal, avec plus ou moins de dommages. J'y ai survécu. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pris dans la gueule, je suis toujours là, forte et droite. Debout et fière. Et ça, je le dois uniquement à Beni. Alors aujourd'hui, la seule chose qui me fasse peur, c'est de la perdre ou, pire, de la voir souffrir. Le reste, eh bien… comme je l'ai déjà dit, je m'en fous pas mal. Ça n'a d'importance que dans la mesure où cela pourrait atteindre Beni. C'est tout. Et elle est forte, je suis forte. Ça fait une trentaine d'années qu'on vit dans ces Montagnes, elle a été élevée pour être un guerrier impitoyable depuis le biberon et à titre personnel, j'ai environ 450kg de muscles et suffisamment de puissance dans la mâchoire pour broyer un individu en deux. C'est _ça_ qui importe, pas le reste. Notre force, voilà ce qui compte. Je me fous du reste tant que je serais toujours capable de sentir cette fragrance si particulière de fraise et de feu de bois qui crépite dans les narines, si typique de Benikyogai Benitsuki.

Comme par exemple, en ce moment même. Je ne la vois pas, elle est quelque part dans mon dos à grommeler un paquet d'insultes et souhaiter tout plein de trucs dégueulasses aux mamans de pas mal de monde (Beni, ce grand poète de notre siècle). Ouais, quand il y a un truc qui l'énerve, qui l'énerve _vraiment_, c'est les mamans qui prennent. J'suppose que c'est lié au fait qu'elle sait à quel point ça peut blesser… Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'insulter une des mères de Beni, c'est même plus de la folie furieuse, c'est carrément pathologique. Faut avoir un putain de problème congénital ou avoir été lobotomisé à la naissance, c'est pas possible autrement.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas forcément besoin de la voir, du moment que que je sais qu'elle est là… ben tout ira bien.

Bon, pas non plus que je dise non à l'avoir sous les yeux hein. Bah quoi? Elle est mignonne Beni. Carrément adorable. Et légèrement brute épaisse sur les bords. Eh, c'est ça qui fait son charme. Nan mais, blague à part, c'est vrai qu'elle est agréable à regarder… Bon, elle complexe À MORT vu ma plastique mais ça n'a rien de bien étonnant. Quoi? Je suis belle et bien mieux roulée qu'elle, c'est juste la vérité. Et c'est justement parce que je le sais et que j'en ai conscience que je parais aussi belle aux yeux des gens. Alors que Beni, non, elle persiste à croire qu'elle est juste lambda, pas laide mais pas non plus belle. Le truc de la beauté, c'est qu'elle n'est pas forcément dans le simple aspect physique… La beauté est avant tout dans les yeux des gens. Et à mes yeux, Beni ne peut être que belle. Même ce que elle considère comme des défauts physiques, genre son corps plutôt plat que ce soit au niveau de ses seins ou de ses fesses, moi je trouve ça beau. Son corps dans son ensemble est bien proportionné, c'est l'ensemble qui est cohérent et harmonieux. Et puis même, il y a ce charme qui se dégage d'elle… Elle est forte et exubérante et dans le même temps, incertaine voire candide. Elle a cette rage qui luit dans ses yeux couleur de chocolat et cette douceur dans les gestes lorsqu'il le faut. C'est Beni, elle est multiple, complexe et merveilleuse. C'est elle en tant qu'individu qui est belle, pas son corps seul. Le corps n'est que l'enveloppe de la beauté de Beni.

M'enfin ça, faudrait qu'elle l'accepte. Et c'est plutôt mal barré pour l'instant. Y'a qu'à voir sa tronche lorsqu'on est toutes les deux à poil. Déjà, elle a les joues aussi rouges que ses tifs, ce qui fait un rendu de tomate nucléaire mutante assez zarbi, comme un poivron qui aurait fait une overdose. Et puis même, elle est mal à l'aise avec son corps dans ce genre de situation -sinon, elle kiffe ses chtits muscles et ses abdos hein. Ce qui m'amuse beaucoup parce que je peux la titiller et que ça lui fait faire des bugs neuronaux. C'est trop drôle. Genre, vraiment trop drôle.

– Rmgraouuuu…!

Le petit couinement qui se veut attendrissant et clamant toute ma pitié du tigrau que je maintiens fermement d'une main me tire de mes réflexions et m'arrache à mon sourire béat qui doit me donner un air assez crétin sur les bords. Mon regard gris-de-brume croise les deux grandes orbes couleur d'ambre de Uta, l'air absolument adorable. Rien à redire, ce petit tigre est très doué lorsqu'il s'agit de se faire passer pour une _inoffensive_ peluche trop mimi. Pis mon cul c'est du poulet hein.

– Bah quoi Godzilla, qu'est-ce que t'as? je lui rétorque avec un grand sourire, pas du tout touchée par sa tentative de peluchitude.

Ben quoi? C'est pas en me faisant le coup du brave petit tigrau injustement victimisé par la Grande Méchante Vie avec ses yeux immenses qu'il va m'avoir j'vous signale. Y'a que Beni qui y arrive. Mais siiii, quand elle fait sa tête absolument adorable. Je peux pas tenir quand elle me fait cette tête, je craque en moins de dix secondes, chrono en main. Bon, ça lui fait une tronche assez chelou en fait… Mais trop adorable. Pas ma faute, j'y peux rien.

– Mrwaouuuu!

– Jolie tentative. je ricane.

Et d'un coup sec, je retire la longue écharde que cet abruti de tigrou s'est foutu dans la patte. Pile entre ses coussinets. Uta, champion.

– MRWAR!

Ça, c'est son chtit cri de douleur outré.

– Allez, allez, courage p'tit monstre…! je lui chuchote doucement avec un sourire amusé qui relève le coin de mes lèvres.

Du bout des doigts, je lui caresse la tête, lui arrachant un petit ronronnement.

– Alors Godzilla, c'est mieux comme ça, nan?

Pas loin de moi, je vois Kyuusoku qui lâche une tronche parfaitement horrifiée. Faut dire que Uta et Eiketsu, aka Godzilla et Terminator, sont tous deux coupables de pas mal de crimes de lèse Crevette Rayée. Alors, juste pour me marrer, je plaque un baiser rapide sur le petit crâne de la si fragile créature que je maintiens contre moi. Du coup, Kyuusoku me mime un genre de syncope. Allons, allons, il s'en remettra.

Puis je desserre mon étreinte et Uta grimpe sur mon épaule en quelques coups de pattes plus ou moins maladroits.

– Eh Beni! je lâche en me relevant, faisant bien attention à ne pas suicider le tigre format réduit qui risquerait de me planter ses griffes dans la peau afin de ne pas dégringoler. J'raccompagne cette andouille à rayure à la caverne, faut que je lui bande sa p'tite pattoune.

L'air d'humeur toujours furax / inquiète / soucieuse / génocidaire, elle hoche rapidement de la tête, signe qu'elle m'a bien entendue. Et continue à faire siffler la lame de Kamishini dans les airs en de grands gestes menaçants. Ouaip, l'idée de savoir qu'il y a un mec qui traîne pas loin sans qu'on arrive à le repérer ajouté au fait que deux autres connards en puissance viennent de débarquer chez nos bouseux locaux l'inquiète. Et Beni inquiète, c'est Beni qui passe en mode en mode génocide. Faut dire qu'elle a été élevée par une nana qui lui rabâchait que ''_le danger, ça ne se met pas de côté __moustique, ça ne s'évite pas. Ça se décapite proprement et ça s'enterre dans une chape de plomb avec de la TNT dans le cul. Compris?_'' Et je suis plutôt d'accord en fait. Même si je serais personnellement davantage pour l'option déchiquettage et avalage de tripes que la simple décapitation à vrai dire. Le danger, ça ne s'évite pas. L'éviter, c'est prendre le risque qu'il vous revienne en plein dans la gueule lorsque vous n'y êtes pas préparé. Alors ouais, l'attaque est la meilleure des défenses. Définitivement la meilleure des défenses.

En quelques pas rapides, me voilà sous le plafond rocheux et froid de notre caverne. Bon, alors, bandages…

– Uta, tu bouges, tu prends une gifle, capiche? je fais au tigrau qui se met à pousser quelques couinements histoire de me faire croire qu'il a très-très-très mal, qu'il est très-très-très adorable et qu'il a très-très-très besoin de câlins (que quelqu'un lui file un Oscar, merci).

Je déconne, je ne vais pas le gifler. Vu sa taille et ma force, ça risquerait de le faire violemment voler. Nan, si il faut que je la joue éducatrice, je lui mordrais le bout de l'oreille ou le bout du museau. Un petit grognement un peu nerveux me réponds. Le pauvre, vous auriez dû voir sa tête lorsqu'il s'est enfoncé cette fichue écharde dans la patte, ça avait l'air vachement douloureux. D'ailleurs, ça l'est. Croyez moi sur parole. Alors quand je commence à fixer de quoi empêcher cette petite plaie de s'infecter et s'aggraver -putain, il s'est pas loupé Godzilla…- la carcasse imposante de Gyomo fait son entrée dans la cavité rocheuse, côte à côte avec Akamusha, notre vieux guerrier.

Ces deux là sont deux monstres de muscles, de griffes et de crocs, rien à redire là-dessus. Mais Gyomo, comment dire…? Son regard ambré croise quelques secondes le mien puis il rompt le contact visuel et s'assoit pesamment à l'entrée de la grotte, comme si il voulait surveiller qui arriverait. Gyomo a ce côté vicieux que n'ont pas les autres tigres de la Meute. Kyuusoku est rapide, Akegata, jeune mâle fort et puissant, est une force vive et inarrêtable, Onibi, femelle au pelage clair, attaque avec une fulgurance impressionnante, Oushoku, une autre femelle, vous décapiterait à peu près n'importe quoi malgré sa silhouette frêle, Kusemi est un tueur calme et efficace… et puis il y a Gyomo. Un monstre de puissance et de force musculaire alliée à une vitesse et une souplesse impressionnante pour sa taille, le tout mené par une intelligence retorse. Et un fort attachement à nous, à sa famille, à la Meute.

Le soleil qui décline doucement derrière la crête acérée des Montagnes noires projette sur son pelage sombre strié de noir des reflets dorés qui forment comme des flammes fauves sur son corps. Cette lumière chaude fait ressortir sa taille et sa musculature impressionnante et fait luire sa pupille couleur d'ambre. Il aurait presque l'air d'une divinité surréelle avec cette lueur l'entourant d'un halo qui flamboie dans le soir qui tombe. Une divinité meurtrière et inarrêtable alors. Un sourire éclaire mon visage. Un sourire sombre, un sourire de mauvaise augure vis-à-vis des connards qui ont provoqué mon ire.

À cause d'eux, le visage de Beni s'est voilé un instant d'inquiétude.

Comment osent-ils…?

Un sifflement rauque glisse entre mes lèvres, et comme pour répondre à cette colère et cette rage qu'il perçoit à mon attitude et mes muscles tendus, Gyomo laisse un sourd grondement passer ses crocs meurtriers. Lui aussi ne rêve que de sentir le cou de ces imprudents craquer sous la pression de sa mâchoire surpuissante. Tant mieux. Parce que quand ils verront notre Meute dévaler sur eux… ils auront _peur_.

Tout ce que je veux, c'est que rien ne vienne inquiéter Beni. C'est tout. Et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour cela.

– Gyomo… je gronde avec un éclat sauvage dans ma pupille grise. On va les massacrer. Hein mon gros qu'on va les réduire en bouillie…?

Amusé à cette idée, il dodeline de la tête et accentue encore un peu plus son grondement menaçant.

– Qu'ils apprennent à craindre la Bête et le Cauchemar… je siffle entre mes dents, un sourire carnassier finissant d'éclairer mon visage et l'excitation du combat à venir faisant luire mes yeux d'une flamme sauvage.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ouais, j'vous avais dit que je ne l'aimais pas trop… Enfin, au moins, même si vous avez l'impression qu'il ne sert à rien, dites vous bien que ce n'est pas le cas et que j'avais besoin de vous remettre deux-trois choses à l'esprit. *sifflote en regardant le plafond, l'air de rien*

Gyomo signifie cauchemar… et c'est pas pour rien.

Prochain chapitre mercredi (ou jeudi soir vu que j'ai un putain de truc à rendre et que je pleure dessus comme une merde) et on retourne à Enkei!

.

Pour lancer les paris sur qui est le meilleur, Lulu ou Jules César / faire des suppositions sur le prochain chapitre / donner votre avis / danser la macarena, le bouton est juste en dessous!

.

**Prochain chapitre** : **Chapitre 42. Euh, j'ai loupé un truc ou…?**


	43. Euh J'ai loupé un truc ou?

Saluuuut!

Ouais, je sais, encore à la bourre  
>– Tu veux que je te lapide? Histoire de te faire pardonner, tout ça, tout ça… Promis, je le fais gratis.<p>

Même pas en rêve tronche de bouc. Nan, nan, nan, si j'ai du retard (encore, PUTAAAAIN) (hem, pardon), c'est passque y'a pas mal de trucs en fait… Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer pourquoi tous les profs décident de nous donner les trucs les plus chauds à rendre en même temps? Genre, honnêtement?  
>– C'est un complot des forces du Mal. Si tu veux te plaindre, faut qu't'ailles voir Bélial, j'crois que c'est lui qui a eut c't'idée…<p>

Tes subordonnés sont vraiment des fils de pute.  
>– Ben… ouais. C'est des démons, être des enculés de première est un peu la base quand même, tu crois pas?<p>

*vague grommellement de l'auteur*

Mmmm… Pis y'a aussi que j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes.

*Lucifer esquisse le geste de se marrer comme une baleine*

*du coup, Benitsuki Tora pose délicatement le bout de son bazooka sur la tempe du Maître des Enfers*

T'as même pas intérêt.  
>– Maaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiis…<p>

Nan. Tiens, fait moi un câlin.  
>– DE KOUA?!<p>

J'ai dis, fais moi un câlin. J'broie du noir, j'ai génocidé les fraises Tagada et les nounours en guimauve alors maintenant j'veux un câlin.

*hurlement désespéré du Lucifer à deux doigts de chialer*

*Benitsuki Tora tapote la gâchette de son bazooka*

*GROS CÂLIN*

Merci mon p'tit bouc.  
>– J'en ai marre, mais j'en ai maaaaarre… *désespoir dudit Lulu*<p>

Meuh non, meuh non, tu t'en remettras va.

*Lulu va torturer des âmes damnées (non, pas Sanchez non) pour se remonter le moral*

Enfin bref! Effectivement, je pète pas trop le feu (HAHAHA) et en plus, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, les profs sont en train de craquer leur slip comme des fou furieux.

Pour ce chapitre on retourne à Enkei, avec nos deux chers shinigamis endormis l'un contre l'autre (c'que c'est meugnon).

Sinon… J'en profite pour faire un câlin absolument monstrueux à **Zerikya**. Sérieusement, merci. Je sais que ça doit faire vingt fois que je te le dis mais je m'en bat les couilles («T'en as pas!») (et toi t'en as plus j'te rappelle!) («m'en fous passque j'ai BLAAAAACK, MEUHAHAHAHA») (… ce bouc me désespère). Franchement **Zeri**… Merci. Merci d'être là et d'être toi putain. Câlin intergalactique. CÂLIN DE LA MORT. *moment de bisounoursitude absolue*

.

**D****iscalibur** ahlàlàlàààà, Shuuhei et Kensei ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour leur pomme d'ailleurs), ils sont à Tite Kubo, créateur de **Bleach**, pis Kandai… BAH IL EST À MOUAH. (mais qui en voudrai en même temps, genre sérieux…?) (bon, moi j'l'adore hein, mais faut quand même reconnaître qu'il est assez barré comme mec)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 42. Euh, j'ai loupé un truc…?<span>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_ Kandai, chef d'Enkei, dernier district du Rukongai à la frontière même de la Soul Society, sur le pas de la porte d'une des maisons de terre cuite de son village._

_._

Tss. Si c'est pas mignon ça. Derrière moi, légèrement en retrait sur ma gauche, Mézoké vient de se lancer dans une imitation du poisson rouge : il ouvre la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, l'air interloqué, cligne des yeux, ne dis rien et referme finalement la bouche. Et ça fait cinq minutes qu'il fait ça. Je vous l'avais dit de toute façon, ce n'est pas pour son intellect que Mézoké est à mes côtés. Oh, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil, d'assez taiseux en fait et carrément pas démonstratif pour deux sous. Disons que c'est ma montagne de muscles perso. Il n'est pas spécialement intelligent mais ça n'est pas un problème, il en est parfaitement conscient de même qu'il a conscience que je suis, et de loin, la personne la plus intelligente du coin, et donc la plus apte à mener Enkei, à sauvegarder ce havre que nous nous sommes créé. Ça, il l'a très bien compris et c'est justement pour ça que je peux compter sur lui. Il sait qui je suis et surtout, il sait de quoi je suis capable. C'est pour ça qu'il me fait confiance et qu'il obéira au moindre de mes ordres sans broncher. N'empêche que ça reste très drôle de voir un mec de sa carrure imiter ainsi le poisson rouge.

En même temps, il faut dire que le spectacle face à nous vaut carrément son pesant d'or. Vous vous rappelez ce que je disais à propos de ces deux _shinigamis_? Le fait qu'ils ont mutuellement confiance envers les capacités de l'autre malgré une sorte de tension entre eux deux? Eh bien… Disons qu'à l'instant présent, il n'y a plus la moindre trace de cette tension que je ne parviens pas à m'expliquer dans sa totalité même si j'ai bien plusieurs pistes plutôt crédibles (et puis, il faut dire que ce fichu tatouage qu'ils partagent m'intrigue au plus haut point). Et que c'est vachement drôle en fait.

– Euh… Kandai, on fait quoi? finit par me demander mon cher Mézoké, sa phase piscivore visiblement terminée.

La plupart du temps, lorsque je souris, ce n'est pas pour moi : si je souris, c'est parce que les situations l'exigent, parce que je cherche à provoquer quelque chose chez celui ou celle qui me fait face, que ce soit un sentiment de malaise, de dégoût, de pitié, de supériorité, d'amusement ou encore même d'excitation… Toujours est-il que je ne suis pas naturellement quelqu'un de souriant et que mes sourires sont pour la majorité écrasante d'entre eux, des sourires factices. Une vieille habitude… Il faut dire que le langage corporel est tout aussi important que le langage tout court et que je maîtrise assez bien chacun de ces deux domaines. Alors, si il est vrai que j'ai assez souvent ce petit sourire sur les lèvres, cet espèce de petit rictus hautain et méprisant, il est rare que je sourie, que je sourie vraiment. En même temps, pourquoi me mettrais-je à sourire? Vous en voyez vous, des raisons de sourire de manière sincère?

Toujours est-il que là, ce n'est pas ce petit sourire parfaitement maîtrisé qui est devenu presque un tic à force qui est visible sur mes lèvres, non, au contraire. Pour une fois, sans même que j'y réfléchisse, un immense sourire vient d'étirer mes lèvres délicatement perlées. Pas un sourire d'attendrissement, de doux bonheur ou je ne sais quelle stupidité, non, non, non, un sourire de contentement sauvage.

– Chhh… je lâche entre mes dents, savourant mon petit plaisir. Tu vas les réveiller…

C'est qu'ils sont adorables, nos deux petits shinigamis. Tss tss tss… Ce matin, alors que le village se réveillait et que les hommes (je ne veux pas que nos… hôtes apprennent que nos femmes sont parfaitement meurtrières et tout aussi efficaces que nos hommes, moins ils se rendront compte de la réalité d'Enkei mieux ça seras) qui avaient fait la garde de nuit pour faire le guet en cas de nouvelle attaque – brigands , hollows, Bête Changeforme… nous ne sommes jamais vraiment à l'abri – quittaient leur poste, toujours accompagné de Mézoké me suivant comme mon ombre, je me suis dirigé vers la baraque où nous les avons laissé hier soir et où j'ai fait poster quatre gardes au cas où ils décideraient de nous faire le coup du somnambulisme. Pis j'ai aussi demandé à quelques gosses de les surveiller incognito. Oui, j'avais moyennement envie que des shinigamis se baladent comme ils veulent au sein de nos murailles. Pas que nous soyons à mon avis en mesure de les en empêcher si l'envie leur en prenait n'empêche que je préfère être tenu au courant de leurs moindres faits et gestes. Enfin, pour ce que ça a servi…

Parce que ouais, ils n'ont pas bougé d'un pouce depuis hier soir. En entrant dans cette pièce de rez-de-chaussé qui nous sert d'ordinaire à stocker du blé ou du riz, je dois avouer que je m'attendais à les trouver au moins réveillés. Bah que dalle. Ils dorment toujours. Toujours assis à même le sol de terre battue et adossés au mur de chaux derrière eux, ils dorment tous les deux avec cet air si paisible et si calme de ceux qui se pensent à l'abri. Intouchables. Eh bien alors capitaine, on dort comme un bébé…?

Le plus jeune, Hisagi Shuuhei dort toujours avec un air incroyablement vulnérable sur l'épaule musclée de son capitaine, Kensei Muguruma, sa joue abîmée de trois cicatrices longilignes reposant directement sur la peau de son aîné. C'est dingue comme il pourrait avoir l'air fragile comme ça, les yeux clos en une expression apaisée et ses fines lèvres entrouvertes qui laissent filer un souffle lent et régulier, si je ne savais pas qu'il est un shinigami. J'adore. Il a l'air tellement… innocent, vulnérable. L'autre par contre, le capitaine… Même en dormant, il garde encore un peu cette expression renfrognée, la tête penchée vers l'avant, les sourcils très légèrement froncés et le bras droit qui repose sur le fourreau de laque sombre de son sabre, appuyé contre son épaule. N'empêche que là, il dort. Ils dorment tous les deux même. Alors que moi, que nous, nous sommes parfaitement réveillés. Et armés, cela va de soi. Enfin pas moi, parce qu'avec un truc qui coupe entre les mains je risquerai plus de me blesser qu'autre chose – vous avez déjà essayé de manier quelque arme que ce soit avec des mains aussi mutilées que le sont les miennes, sérieusement…? Mais Mézoké et les deux autres avec moi sont bel et bien armés et aptes à se battre, je ne les ai pas emmenés juste pour leur mine patibulaire.

Cela semblerait tellement facile de les égorger dans leur sommeil, ces shinigamis… N'est-ce pas, capitaine, que tu es légèrement en position de faiblesse là, mmm? Faut bien que je l'admette, il y a peu de chances pour qu'il soit totalement en position de faiblesse, même à l'instant présent. Je veux dire, c'est un capitaine du Gotei. Alors… Mais moi, tout ce que je vois à cet instant présent, c'est que cet homme, si fort, si puissant, si intransigeant et si sûr de lui parfaitement endormi. Je sais que je ne dois pas me fier aux apparences, bien sûr que je le sais. Mais ce spectacle… Pour l'ancien humilié permanent que je suis, ce spectacle a quelque chose de doucement euphorisant.

Évidemment que c'est stupide. Je dois rester sur mes gardes. Me méfier. N'est-ce pas capitaine que je dois continuer à me méfier? À me méfier en permanence, à ne jamais faire confiance à qui que ce soit, à toujours tout calculer par pur réflexe de survie. Fichu réflexe d'animal blessé. Je ne peux pas… me laisser vivre. Ça serait stupide, stupide et dangereux. Je ne dois jamais baisser mes défenses, toujours garder l'œil vif et aux aguets. Toujours soupçonner le pire d'arriver, en permanence. N'est-ce pas capitaine, qu'au fond, je ne suis qu'une faible chose craintive…? Sans même le remarquer, mon nez se fronce en un rictus mauvais et un bref mouvement sec de ma tête fait voler quelques unes de mes mèches de soie noire sur le côté.

Je n'ai pas… spécialement _apprécié_ notre conversation d'hier soir. Je déteste être celui qui n'a pas le choix, être celui qui n'a plus le choix, être celui qui n'est pas le plus puissant des deux. Hier soir, je… je ne pouvais pas… Le jeu est en train de m'échapper et je le sais. Je le sais parfaitement, comment pourrais-je ne serais-ce que l'ignorer? Tss. Mais je ne peux pas leur livrer Benikyogai Benitsuki. Parce que sinon, ou ils la tueront ou ils l'emmèneront dans leur Gotei. Neutraliser ou apprivoiser la menace. Sauf que si ils font ça, alors nous serons livrés à nous même face à ces hollows. Nous ne sommes pas de taille face à ces monstres, ça aussi c'est une évidence. Et merde.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, ma main décharnée se tend lentement vers l'avant. C'est à peine si mon esprit note le mouvement discret de Mézoké, brusquement mal à l'aise. Ça va, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais… je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien. Je suis faible moi. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je leur fasse? Je suis trop abîmé pour être dangereux. Physiquement dangereux je veux dire. Toujours avec ce sourire sinistre sur ma face mutilée, je continue à avancer ma main dans les airs.

Face à moi, ces deux imbéciles continuent à dormir d'un air parfaitement serein, si _sûrs d'eux-mêmes_. Accroupi et les genoux pliés, je ne suis distant de ces deux hommes endormis que d'une trentaine de centimètres à peine.

Ce vice-capitaine… Le petit brun. Il a l'air tellement paisible malgré cette cicatrice qui dévore tout le côté droit de son visage. Il a l'air en paix avec lui même, les yeux clos et endormi. Tss. Quelle paix? Quelle sérénité? Dis moi donc, dis moi ce que c'est que ça. Ce n'est… pas juste. Évidemment que ce monde est injuste. Suis-je stupide. N'empêche que ce type… Il a _tellement_ l'air d'être à l'abri de tout.

C'est sans vraiment réfléchir que ma main décharnée se rapproche lentement de sa joue vierge de blessures, cette joue tatouée et qui a l'air si tendre. Cette joue qui a l'air aussi douce qu'une peau de pêche, si détendue et relâchée. La pulpe des trois doigts qui restent à ma main gauche effleure à peine sa joue de jeune homme endormi.

Ce n'est que lorsque je ressens brutalement une poigne monstrueuse se saisir avec force de mon poignet que je comprend que, en me rapprochant ainsi de son vice-capitaine, j'ai réveillé l'homme au haori.

Et que pour m'empêcher ne serait-ce que de le toucher, il vient d'attraper mon poignet si fragile de sa grande main chaude et calleuse. Il a emprisonné ma main dans la sienne. Et ça fait mal.

Son mouvement a été si rapide que je n'ai même pas _perçu_ le mouvement de son bras. Mon cœur se serre, mon souffle se bloque. Choqué par cet étau soudain qui emprisonne mon bras en compressant ma peau au niveau du tatouage de lys au jaune éclatant qu'on m'y a apposé de force, j'écarquille brusquement l'œil qui me reste et je croise son regard. Brun. Fort. Et flamboyant de colère.

Aussitôt, c'est plus fort que moi, je me jette en arrière avec force, par pur réflexe. M'éloigner…! Le plus loin possible. Ne pas rester là, ne pas rester proche de cet homme, ne pas rester à portée de sa colère. Surtout, ne pas rester à sa portée. Mais il ne me lâche pas et mon cœur se serre aussitôt avec un nouveau regain de violence et de terreur. Tout, tout, tout mais pas ça… Son regard fulminant se fixe sur moi, sa mâchoire crispée par la colère. Lâchez moi…! Je n'ai aucune force. Je suis faible. Et je ne peux pas lutter. Paniqué, mon regard jaune s'écarquille encore un peu plus.

– Laissez immédiatement partir notre chef! fait soudain la voix sourde et si rare de Mézoké qui me parvient, atténuée, comme d'un lieu très lointain. Ou nous vous tuons.

Ce n'est même plus une voix, c'est un grondement. Mézoké… Mézoké. Mézoké est là, il est avec moi, juste là, juste à côté. Je ne suis pas seul. Je ne suis… pas seul. Je ne suis plus seul. J'ai Mézoké, j'ai Enkei. Et il faut… je dois les protéger. Ne pas être faible. Je ne suis pas faible, je suis… Me calmer, je dois me calmer. Et réfléchir. Utiliser mon intelligence, ne pas…

– Tout de suite. reprend la voix de Mézoké, parfaitement posée mais grondante de colère.

Il n'hésitera pas. Il me protégera. Il ne laissera rien m'arriver. Si il le faut, il mourra pour moi. Mézoké. Je peux faire confiance à Mézoké, je…

Lentement, je sens les doigts puissants du capitaine relâcher leur pression et laisser partir mon poignet. Aussitôt, je ramène vivement ma main contre mon torse, comme un geste protectif. Désolé capitaine, mon corps a suffisamment été meurtri comme ça, tu ne penses pas…? Mon cœur palpite toujours aussi vite. Il me fait mal. J'en reviens pas d'être encore aussi faible. Avec un regard brûlant de colère à son intention, je relève froidement mon corps tremblant. À ses côtés, le petit brun s'agite vaguement, signe qu'il est en train de se réveiller et lui, ce fichu capitaine, continue à me fixer avec autant de colère que moi je le regarde. Ce qu'il vient de faire, ce qu'il vient de provoquer chez moi… peut-être qu'il n'en a pas conscience mais une chose est sûre. Je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner. Jamais. Je refuse de redevenir une pathétique chose effrayée.

Sans que j'ai même besoin de faire le moindre geste, Mézoké vient se placer à ma droite, juste en avant de ma position. De là où il est maintenant, non seulement il se situe entre moi et le capitaine mais en plus, si il l'estime nécessaire, il peut l'atteindre en un coup. En un seul coup. Pas que je pense sincèrement que Mézoké ait une chance face à ce type mais au moins, cela me conforte quelque peu d'avoir cette silhouette massive juste à côté de moi. Et c'est marrant parce que le regard de Mézoké est parfaitement clair: «_Osez ne serait-ce qu'essayer de __lever__ la main sur lui __ou d'le toucher et rien à foutre__, j__e __vous arrache la gueule_.»

Je ne suis pas seul, je ne suis plus seul. Et j'ai grand besoin de calmer ce cœur qui ne cesse de battre douloureusement dans ma cage thoracique. Putain de corps. C'est toujours le corps qui fait le premier vaciller l'âme. Le mien n'est plus qu'une boule de nerfs qu'on a écorchés vifs et qui est désormais comme mort… Marqué, souillé, brisé, mutilé, décoré et paré de milles dessins aux couleurs chamarrées comme pour mieux cacher qui je suis. Une gueule de cauchemar. Ainsi qu'une intelligence redoutable. Pas grand-chose d'autre, et surtout pas quelqu'un de respectable.

Face à moi, le capitaine ne se préoccupe même pas du regard que Mézoké lui lance ni même de moi, non, pour l'instant, il semble achever de se réveiller. D'un geste sec, il secoue l'épaule gauche sur laquelle son subordonné à la gueule d'ange déchu semble avoir décidé de se rendormir. Surpris par ce brusque mouvement, le jeune homme – Shuuhei Hisagi donc – se redresse d'un seul coup, les yeux papillonnants et la gueule du type qui vient de se réveiller et qui met quelques instants à se rappeler où il est sur le visage.

Au moins, il ne m'aura pas vu durant… mon petit moment de faiblesse, disons. Si mon corps me trahit, alors c'est que je dois encore durcir mon esprit. Endurcir mon esprit… Aucun souci à cela.

Sans un mot, son capitaine se redresse, me dominant facilement d'une tête et quelques. Du calme capitaine, du calme… Je lui sourie d'un air mauvais. Je ne vais pas de sitôt oublier ta prise puissante sur mon poignet, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Toujours assis à même le sol et l'air d'avoir visiblement récupéré le sommeil en retard qu'il avait, Shuuhei fronce rapidement les sourcils, faisant passer rapidement son regard brun de moi à son capitaine et à Mézoké, l'air de ne pas tout tilter à la situation. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça petit brun va, je préfère autant que le moins de personne possible ne soit témoin de la fragilité répugnante que je peux avoir.

– Hisagi. Debout. lâche l'homme aux cheveux d'un étrange blanc légèrement grisé à son intention.

Aussitôt, le voilà qui se met rapidement sur ses pieds, son sabre dans son fourreau bleu nuit à la ceinture et son regard d'un brun qui rappelle l'écorce d'un tilleul au printemps s'agitant toujours afin de comprendre pourquoi nous tirons tous de telles tronches. Je lui souris doucement, ce qui a visiblement pour effet de le mettre mal à l'aise. Tssss…

– Veuillez me suivre. fais-je d'une voix parfaitement posée tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Si vous voulez des informations, il va falloir que l'on négocie… les termes du contrat disons.

Et surtout, il faut que je gagne du temps et que je trouve une solution à cette fichue situation. Vite. Une fois encore, les deux hommes suivent, l'aîné des deux toujours aussi mutique.

– Euh, j'ai loupé un truc ou…? fais Shuuhei avant que – je le suppose – un regard glacial de son supérieur ne lui intime de fermer sa gueule.

Amusé, je dodeline rapidement de la tête alors qu'ils viennent se mettre à mon niveau et marcher à mon rythme afin de me suivre.

– Tu n'as rien raté du tout. je réponds avec ma voix la plus gentille (eurk) possible.

Et, histoire de bien parfaire la situation, je me retourne souplement vers lui et fais rapidement passer le dos des quelques doigts qui me restent sur sa joue tatouée en lui souriant d'un air tendre. C'était mon métier de faire mentir mon corps alors franchement… aucun souci.

– T'inquiètes pas va.

Et BIM!

Oui, c'est mesquin, oui, ce n'est pas très intelligent et oui, je suis en train de jouer avec lui (enfin, je l'ai surpris mais étonnamment, il n'a pas eut de mouvement de recul lorsque j'ai approché mon moignon) mais je peux vous assurer que ça vaux le coup. Rien que pour la tête de cet abruti de capitaine qui a l'air littéralement de fulminer sur place, ça vaut le coup.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ce! N'était! Pas! Un! Chapitre! Facile! À! Écrire! HAAAAAAAAA!

Hem. *toussote pour reprendre vaguement contenance* Nan, sérieusement, c'était pas facile… Le truc, c'est que j'avais la scène parfaitement dans ma tête, je la voyais se dérouler sans souci mais pour passer à l'écrit, et en point de vue interne… de Kandai en plus. Pfouloulou… Pas simple, pas simple. Surtout que Kandai… ben il se trompe beaucoup en fait. Il est persuadé de maîtriser les situations, d'être vraiment au dessus des autres alors qu'au final, il se ment pas mal à lui-même, mais d'une foooorce…! Du coup, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il n'est pas facile à mettre en scène de ce fait…

Mercredi prochain (si il n'y a pas de problème, hahaha), on retourne rapidement du côté de Kazeshini et Tachikaze (aaah, j'vous avais prévenue que vous alliez en bouffer des scènes avec elle, j'peux pas résisteeer!)

.

Pour compatir avec la douleur absolue de Lulu (ça fait deux fois que je lui réclame un câlin mine de rien) (le pauvre chou) (*rire sadique*) / dire ce qu'on a pensé de Kandai ou de ce chapitre en général, le bouton est juste en dessous!

.

**Prochain chapitre** : **Chapitre 43. Apprends à voler…!**


	44. Apprends à voler!

Eyh! SALUT À TOUS BANDE DE GENS, MEUHAHAHAHA!

Me revoilà donc pour ce nouveau chapitre (nan, nan, c'pas un manuel de torture de vos profs par Lulu himself, z'êtes déçus hein?), un tout tout tout petit chapitre (j'avais oublié qu'il était aussi court tiens... O.O) où on retrouve pour un p'tit interlude Kazeshini et sa nouvelle victime, Tachikaze (putain, j'les adore ces deux là) (mais teeeeellement)

Du coup, petit chapitre, vraiment pas une pépite mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même...! *se tord nerveusement les doigts*

Et sinon, vraiment désolée pour le retard, ça devient un peu trop récurrent, désolée... (j'vais crâmer ma fac, ces connards viennent de nous annoncer qu'on allait rattraper tout notre semestre en trois semaines EN PLEINE PÉRIODE DE PARTIELS! *pulvérise des murs avec la tête pour se défouler*)

Zeeeeeeeen.

Du coup, j'vous poste ce chapitre pis avec Lulu on va aller foutre un peu Bagdad là-haut, ça va leur apprendre.  
>- Grouiiiiiille, j'y vais sans toi sinon...!<p>

Deux secondes mon gros, deux secondes, j'remercie les lecteurs et j'arrive!  
>- Bouuuuuuuuuge...!<p>

Alors, alors, un grooos merci à **Artemis** (développement...? c'est-à-dire? tu voudrais que je développe plus?) (désolééée, j'suis pas sûre de comprendre en fait) pis à **Yuni** (si jamais il OSE toucher à mes pots de Nutella, c'est un bouc mort. de toutes façons, en cas de pénurie, j'irais en piquer dans son frigo comme d'hab... "ALORS C'EST TOI QUI ME FAUCHAIS MES POTS DE NUTELLA?" Ben j'allais m'gêner tiens) (sinon, Kandai... HAHAHA. il va galérer).

ET À **ZERIKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**! REVIEEEW DE **ZERIKYAAAAA**! *fais des arc-en-ciel* *décède de bonheeeeur ojpguvjlbmljh* CÂLINNNNNNNNNNN!

.

**DISCALIBUR BANDE DE PONEYS!** Les caractères de Tachi et de Kaze sont à moi, le reste est à Tite Kubo, créateur de **Bleach**, owé, owé, owééééé!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 43. Apprends à voler!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Kazeshini, allongée au beau milieu de coussins verts et dorés, serrant dans ses bras fins mais musclés une Tachikaze passée du stade je-peux-pas-bouger à HIIIIII-AU-SECOURS._

.

Héhéhé. Je m'aime putain, je m'aime. Bordel, j'me roulerais moi-même bien une pelle si c'était possible. Nan, sans dèc, je gère. Parce qu'évidemment, malgré mes yeux noirs que je laisse clos et le souffle lent et reposé qui abaisse ma poitrine a un rythme régulier, je ne dors absolument pas. Pas le moins du monde! Et ce qui est juste _trop drôle_, c'est que elle, la pauvre petite Tachikaze, elle ne dort pas non plus.

Elle est parfaitement réveillée sauf qu'elle n'ose pas bouger d'un pouce parce qu'elle a peur de me réveiller, persuadée qu'elle est que je suis endormie et que je la tiens bien serrée au creux de mes bras, tout au chaud contre moi et ma tête qui repose sur le sommet de son crâne recouvert de vaporeux cheveux blond platine bouclés comme c'est pas possible. Elle est toute nerveuse depuis qu'elle s'est ainsi réveillée dans mes bras, je la sens qui tend ses muscles en petits gestes discrets, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas me réveiller. Si c'est pas mignon ça…! Moi, je me sers d'elle comme d'un doudou sans l'ombre d'un remords (genre j'allais m'gêner) et elle, la voilà qui panique parce qu'elle ne veut pas rompre mon sommeil. Héhéhé. Je m'aime vous dis-je…!

Pis c'est vrai qu'avec ces deux cornes très fines en forme de branches couleur de bois tendre de part et d'autre de sa tête délicate, elle ne peut pas vraiment bouger. Sauf si elle veut m'embrocher un sein. Ce qui, je vous l'accorde, est carrément moyen comme système de réveil.

– Euh… Kaze…? Kazeshini…? fait soudain sa petite voix, chuchotant presque. Ouhou?

Oh c'que c'est adoraaaable, elle essaye de me réveiller…! Bordel, elle est jouissive celle-là. Dire que c'est le zanpakuto de l'autre albinos…! Comme quoi, faut se méfier des apparences… Dans les deux sens en plus. Primo, qui aurait cru que ce mec-grognon-grizzly-viril-greuh se trimballerait avec un zanpakuto qui ressemble à une toute jeune adolescente avec un regard de Bambi comme c'est pas permis? (oui, Shuuhei m'a forcé à regarder Bambi… yeurk! j'lui en veux toujours d'ailleurs) Et secundo, ça se trouve, cette nana cache un putain de talent pour le combat. Ce qui est _plutôt_ probable vu qu'elle a le bankai. Faichier putain. Moi aussi j'le veux!

– Ouhou…? retente t-elle, sa voix toujours aussi douce et gentille.

Putain, elle est vraiment trop…! Trèèèès contente de moi, je bouge légèrement, faisant toujours mine d'être parfaitement endormie malgré ses tentatives toute mimi pour me réveiller. J'imite très bien les gens qui dorment en fait. J'adore faire ce genre de coup à Shuuhei mais bon, maintenant qu'il a l'habitude, il me crame quasiment systématiquement (ou alors il hurle jusqu'à ce que je me réveille et vu que je suis coincée dans son monde intérieur, je ne vous explique même pas à quel point c'est _atroce_). Pis elle, elle vient de tomber en pile dans le panneau. C'est trop drôle.

– Kazeshini… reprend t-elle patiemment avec une voix toujours aussi douce, Kazeshini…? Il faut que tu te réveilles… Kazeshini…?

Soudain, je sens le bout de ses mains partiellement gantées de blanc passer lentement sur mes avant-bras que j'ai enserré autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de se barrer. Dites moi que je rêve?!

– Kazeshini…? continue t-elle à m'appeler, ses petites mains caressant doucement ma peau un peu plus burinée que la sienne (sa peau, c'est de la porcelaine bordel) pour que je quitte le sommeil.

Putain.

– Kazeshini… Il faut que tu te réveilles…

ELLE EST TROP ADORABLE!

– Kazeshini, debout…

J'vais la bouffer toute crue, uhuhuh.

– Kazeshini…? Ouhou…? Va vraiment falloir que tu te lèves, nos shinigamis sont en train de se réveiller…

…

Hein?!

– DE KOUA?! je hurle brusquement, lui filant une crise cardiaque au passage.

– HYAAAA! hurle t-elle en retour, complètement paniquée.

En une fraction de seconde, je me remet d'un bond sur mes deux pieds, mon kimono froissé et des mèches de mes cheveux probablement en pétard.

– K… Kazeshini?! piaille t-elle de sa petite voix, complètement larguée.

– Ils sont réveillés?! je réplique, moi aussi en mode panique.

Et, non, je ne l'ai pas lâchée. Cette fois, je la tiens sur mes épaules, sa taille au niveau de ma poitrine et mes deux bras passant juste sous ses fesses. Du coup, nan, je ne peux pas voir son visage mais je vous parie ce que vous voulez qu'il est rouge tomate. Genre écarlate.

– Kazeshini, tu… tu ne dors plus?

Ben non banane.

– J'suis noctambule, t'inquiète.

– Euh, c'est pas somnambule plutôt?

– … Ouais, bon, t'avais compris quoi.

Très contente d'elle, elle pouffe rapidement dans sa manche tandis que, vexée, je resserre un peu plus mon étreinte. Quoi?! J'aime bien les doudous, ça va, faut pas en faire tout un plat non plus… Grmbblrlmm.

– Bon, eh! Tu disais quoi à propos de nos humains à la con?

– Kensei est pas un humain à la con, c'est le plus fort d'ab…

– Accouuuuuche…!

– Oui, oui, oui! piaille t-elle à toute vitesse. Kensei est réveillé et le tien est en train de quitter le sommeil lui aussi!

– Bordel…! je siffle rapidement entre mes dents. Comment ça se fait que tu sentes tout ça et pas moi, merde?!

Me dites pas qu'elle est à ce point plus puissante que moi putain!

– Ah bah je sais pas du tout.

… Ah. Oké. Bon bah au moins elle ne me rabâchera pas les oreilles avec le fait qu'elle est indéniablement plus puissante que moi (même si on dirait pas du tout en fait). À sa place, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de la ramener, ça serait juste pas possible autrement. Franchement, vous me voyez la fermer? Nan? Bah on est d'accord alors.

– En tout cas, Kensei n'est pas content, faut que j'y retourne… pépie t-elle rapidement.

Moi aussi, faut que je retourne chez Shuuhei, j'peux pas abandonner mon petit shinigami, il va se foutre dans la merde tout seul ce con.

– Okay! je lâche, prête à péter des murs avec les dents.

Quoi? J'ai des dents super résistantes, croyez pas.

– Euh, Kazeshini? fait le sac à patate blond et frisé toujours sur mon épaule.

– Quoi? je grogne.

– Tu… Tu me laisses redescendre? Siteuplé?

Rapidement, je plisse mes yeux. D'accord, l'espèce de zone blanche vaguement luisante qui correspond à son monde intérieur est à, à vue de nez, six mètres douze de moi… Oui, j'ai aussi de bons yeux. De très bons yeux.

– Ça marche! je ricane.

– Ah bah merci parce que tu sais il faut qu… HYAAAAAAA! hurle t-elle brusquement lorsque je l'envoie de toutes mes forces au dessus de ma tête à travers les airs, direction son p'tit bled.

– Apprends à voler! je m'exclame avec un immense sourire sauvage.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tachikaze, en mode banzai à Mach 3 à travers les airs.<em>

_._

Complètement choquée, c'est limite plus par pur réflexe qu'autre chose que je me met à exercer ma manipulation sur les vents, me freinant en plein vol plané et me remettant droite tant bien que mal. Elle… Elle vient de me balancer comme une vieille chaussette là, non…?

Les yeux grands ouverts, je me laisse doucement revenir auprès de l'eau pâle du monde intérieur de Kensei. Déjà, le passage vers cet entre-deux qui s'est créé au contact de nos shinigamis est en train de s'effacer et je ne peux même plus distinguer sa silhouette fine et élancée.

– Eyh! me parvient soudain sa voix aigue et éclatante, si particulière. Tachikaze? Ça va? T'es pas mourue quand même?!

Amusée – et rassurée – par son ton moqueur et désinvolte bien qu'un peu inquiet, je cache rapidement le grand sourire qui m'échappe derrière mon épaisse manche immaculée. Finalement, elle se préoccupe bien un peu de moi et ne fait pas que s'amuser de mes réactions. Elle est gentille.

– Oui, oui, je vais bien! je lui réponds, toute contente et le vent, répondant à ma joie, fait danser dans les airs les grands pans verts et blancs de mon vêtement.

– Désolée pour… pour euh, ça, hein. C'est juste que t'es super légère, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. ricane t-elle.

– Ça m'a surpris, je concède avec les yeux qui pétillent, mais… ça va.

– Pis fallait speeder.

Sa voix commence à s'atténuer. Non…! Je l'aime bien moi…!

– Kazeshini? je lâche, un peu paniquée. Dis, on se reverra hein…?

Yeux grands ouverts, j'attends sa réponse. Qui ne vient pas. Que… Non, je me dites pas que le passage s'est déjà refermé, non, non, non, je sens encore un peu sa présence…! Ou alors, c'est elle qui… elle ne veut pas me répondre, peut-être que c'est ça, que je l'agace, c'est ça, je le savais, je…

– Tachikazeshini… fait soudain sa voix, me faisant rater quelques battements de cœur et me coupant net dans ma panique frénétique. Ouais, on était faites pour se rencontrer, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise.

– Alors on se reverra hein?

– Ben je sais que j'te manque déjà va…

Un éclat de rire cristallin m'échappe sans même que j'y fasse attention. M'en fiche, Kazeshini m'aime bien alors je m'en fiche.

– Pis merde, une seule nuit, c'était pas assez…!

– Ça ne va pas être simple! je m'écrie. Il faut que Shuuhei et Kensei aient un contact physique et que Kensei abaisse suffisament ses défenses pour que je puisse parvenir jusqu'à toi…!

– T'inquiètes pas p'tit nounours, on trouvera bien un moyen.

Euh… Comment est-ce qu'elle m'a appelée là…?

– Hâte de pouvoir revoir ta petite bouille rouge tomate! ricane t-elle de sa voix aux allures sadiques.

Et cette fois, le passage se referme définitivement.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ouaaaaais, c'était court. C'était super court même. Mais j'vais m'rattraper au prochain chapitre vous allez voir... Fu fu fu, j'en dis pas plus... *disparais dans un nuage de fumée*

Sinon, deux trucs à vous dire avant de vous laisser reviewer si le cœur vous en dit (en même temps, vu la taille du chapitre, haha):  
>- On approche des 300 reviews, et c'est MORT faut que je vous prépare un truc pour ça. Si vous avez des envies, des idées, TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ, faites le moi savoir...! (j'compte sur vous!)<br>- Une amie sur DeviantArt m'a dessiné deux fanart de **_Feu et Foudre_** et (*meurs de bonheur en convulsant*), c'est juste trop beau, je l'aime putain, même qu'on va aller défoncer la CIA ensemble, j'vous met le lien de ses dessins en bas de mon profil si le coup d'œil vous tente...!

.

**PROCHAIN CHAPITRE DIMANCHE! **

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE... SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE... (vous allez kiffer) (il est LONG)


	45. First Contact Day

SALUT BANDE DE… DE… BANDE DE LECTEURS QUE J'AIME ET QUE J'ADORE, GERONIMOOOOOOOOOO!

– T'avais pas dit qu'il fallait que tu te calmes sur la caféine…?

J't'emmerde toi, j'suis dans un pays libre, j'fais c'que je veux.  
>– Par-don? Les Enfers, un pays libre? Putain, t'as vu ça où toi…? Genre, sans dèc'?<p>

… Roh, ça va, écrase. Pis me saoule pas ou je dis à Black que toi et Lilith…  
>– Moi et Lilith? Quoi moi et Lilith? Y'a rien entre moi et Lilith! D'où tu parles de moi et Lilith?! Eyh! Tu dis rien à Black, okay?<p>

Alors tu me laisses boire autant de café que je veux sans ouvrir ta gueule de Majesté infernale, capiche?  
>– DEAL. Si seulement tu pouvais crever d'une overdose de café…<p>

Quelques chtits rappels…! On retrouve donc Shuuhei juste après le passage où Kandai a essayé de toucher la joue de Shuuhei endormi, ce qui a réveillé Kensei qui du coup lui a pris la main pour l'arrêter. Résultat, ça a rappelé un état à Kandai que celui-ci préférerait oublier et pour se venger, ill a sourit à Shuuhei et lui a, finalement, caressé la joue.  
>Et Kazeshini vient à peine de se réveiller après une nuit passée à prendre Tachikaze pour son doudou.<br>En fait, Kandai est beaucoup plus sûr de lui qu'il ne devrait l'être. Ouiii, il est très intelligent et c'est un putain d'atout, de ce côté là, il n'a pas tort. À l'opposé de Tora, il se croit plus fort qu'il ne l'est. (Tora, elle, se croit plus faible qu'elle ne l'est) (le monde est mal foutu mes amis). Tiens par exemple, un truc dont il n'a pas du tout conscience, c'est les reiatsus. L'idée que l'énergie spirituelle est quelque chose de concret et que des individus sont capables de la ressentir ne lui a même pas traversé l'esprit, il n'en a pas le moins du monde conscience. Donc, quelque part, il ne se rend pas compte de la manière dont il joue avec le feu avec Kensei.  
>Autre précision, Enkei est en bordure des Montagnes noires mais pas non plus collé aux bois qui les recouvrent, sont pouilleux mais pas cons non plus. Du coup, il y a une sacrée distance entre leurs murailles et le début desdits bois.<p>

Oh, et j'ai pas choisit de publier ce chapitre un 5 avril par hasard… (bon, à mon avis, y'a que des trekkies qui pourraient tilter) (**Hyoki** ptêt?) Bon, ce n'est pas un complot moooonstrueux de ma part hein, juste que pour la dernière publication, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas résister, je devais publier dimanche, et pas lundi ou samedi. (juste un délire de ma part quoi) («T'es pas nette.») (HAHAHAHA)

Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse lire! BONNE LECTUREUUUUH!

Merci à **Loupiote** (LA SUITE! HAHAHA!), à **Tara** (Bologne? Bah pépèèère… purée, ça devait être cool! T'as tout à fait compris pour Kandai, fu fu fu… En fait, ce n'est pas que Shuuhei est la propriété privée de Kensei, il agirait presque pareil pour Mashiro, c'est qu'il estime qu'en tant que capitaine, il est de sa responsabilité de veiller sur Shuuhei et de le protéger, surtout qu'en plus il ne pense pas qu'il en soit vraiment capable seul, il le voit un peu comme un gosse qui aurait grandit trop vite. Sinon… ooooh que oui, Tachi et Kazeshini vont être intenables) et à **Plumel** (sé… sérieux, le chapitre 42 t'as plut? dans mes braaaas! oh merci, merci, merci, j'avais tellement peur de ne pas avoir réussit à faire passer ce que je voulais et là, tu me dis que ça t'as serré le cœur oh merciiii, c'est ce que je voulais créer, oh mon diiiieeeuuuu! *décède et crache des arc-en-ciel sur Lulu* *Lulu hurle*)

.

**D****ISCALIBUR MOTHERFUCKERS!** (←je pète le feu moi ce soir… SAINT DEADPOOL M'A ACCORDÉ SA FLAMME, GERONIMOOOOOO!) Alors! Shuuhei et Kensei ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo, créateur de _**Bleach**_ MAIS Kandai ainsi que Benikyogai et Tora bah elles sont à MOUAH! Pis Kazeshini, disons que c'est une paternité partagée, voilà.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 44. First Contact Day.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hisagi Shuuhei, enfin reposé mais pas forcément super au point sur la situation actuelle, assez proche de l'enculage de poneys au pays des Bisounours. Grosso merdo.<em>

_._

Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh… Je cligne rapidement des yeux. Euuuh… Ouais, je sais, je me répète pour le coup mais là… ben j'ai pas grand d'autre à sortir. Je veux dire, j'ai légèrement l'impression d'avoir ma cervelle en train de me fondre par les trou de nez. Oui, c'est assez l'impression que cela me donne. Putain, j'ai dû louper un truc, c'est pas possible autrement.

Reprenons deux secondes dans l'ordre quand même. Primo, ce Kandai qui me réponds gentiment (si, si, gentiment) (truc de dingue déjà) un «_t'as rien raté du tout_», ça a de quoi surprendre. Surtout au réveil. Y'en a qui sont morts d'une crise cardiaque pour moins que ça bordel. Et surtout avec le reiatsu du capitaine qui pulse littéralement de fureur juste à côté de moi. J'aimerais pas être à la place de ce Kandai, sans dèc'. Secundo, son sourire, son _sourire_ putain. C'était quoi cette petite merveille absolue? Je veux dire, sans blague? Okay, okay, je sais que j'ai dit qu'il devait être beau avant, avant tout… toutes ces plaies sur son corps fragile n'empêche qu'aujourd'hui, j'aurais du mal à le qualifier de 'beau'. Défiguré, ça oui. Beau, loin de là. Surtout avec cette atroce cicatrice à même son visage qui… erk. Du coup, ouais, un tel sourire, un sourire aussi beau sur une face aussi mutilée que la sienne, ça choque. Putain.

Et tertio, ce geste. Là, j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas mais chais pas, j'ai pas eut de geste de recul ou ne serait-ce que de méfiance. Pourtant… enfin, je sais pas mais ce Kandai n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être un type recommandable, au contraire. Il a plutôt l'air d'être assez peu… fréquentable disons. Il semble retors, mesquin, joueur, malsain presque. Seulement voilà… '_il semble_', justement. Je veux dire, ce gars, je ne sais rien de lui, ni ce qu'il a vécu ni qui il est vraiment. Alors peut-être que ce Kandai inquiétant… eh bien peut-être que ce n'est qu'une façade, qu'une apparence, un simple mensonge face à nous autres les shinigamis, nous autres les ennemis, un simple mensonge pour protéger son village. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais après tout?

Alors peut-être que le Kandai qui a un sourire aussi beau, aussi pur que celui qu'il m'a adressé, peut-être que ce Kandai là, c'est le vrai Kandai. J'en sais rien. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je refuse de juger uniquement sur les apparences. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas reculé lorsqu'il a avancé sa main vers ma joue. C'était un contact un peu étrange, il était furtif, rapide mais j'ai bien pu sentir la peau un peu râpeuse de ses doigts abîmés passer sur l'épiderme de ma joue, plus tendre. C'était… juste un geste gentil, rien de plus. Bon, j'avoue que ça m'a GRAVE surpris et que ça en rajoute une couche à la sensation qu'il y a _clairement_ un truc que j'ai loupé… m'enfin, c'était juste un petit geste.

Par contre, j'pense vraiment qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte de à quel point le capitaine a été à deux doigts de le transformer sur place en saucisson lorsqu'il a fait ça. C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression d'être la Pologne avec l'Allemagne nazie d'un côté et l'URSS de l'autre, le tout sans comprendre quoi que ce soit à la situation avec la Seconde guerre mondiale à deux doigts de me tomber sur le coin de la gueule, hahaha… En tout cas, Muguruma taicho a l'air tendu comme un string pis y'en a une qui aurait dû beugler lorsque Kandai a fait ce… truc, cette caresse. Mmmm…

…

Euh, Kazeshini…?

…

Toujours rien.

Bordel, elle ronfle ou quoi?

_ – J'SUIS LÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ!_

… Ah bah non, visiblement, elle ronfle pas.

_ – Je suis là, je suis là okay, pas de souci, je! suis! là!_

Hem. Tu… Tout va bien?

_ – Ouaaaais! Je pète le feu ma gueule!_

… Okay, y'a un truc qui va pas. Je sais pas quoi bordel, y'a clairement un truc qui cloche.

_ – Gné? De quoi qu'tu parles? J'ai une de ces pêches moi, truc de malade!_

Va pas me faire croire que tout va bien toi…

– _Roh ça va, j'ai pas le droit de faire une grasse mat', c'est ça? _ricane t-elle vaguement, l'air plutôt agitée. _Spèce de Poutiniste._

Elle vient de se réveiller ou…? Genre, sans dèc'?

– _Woh, ta gueule, m'fait pas chier._

D'accoooord, alors elle vient de se réveiller et en plus, youhouhou, super, cache ta joie Shuuhei, elle pète la forme autrement dit elle va être vingt mille fois plus pète burnes que d'habitude. Qui qui c'est qui qu'est content? C'est Bibi, wouééééé!

_ – … Hem. Ça va tout va bien, tu te parles à toi même, tranquille? C'est quoi la prochaine étape, tu parles aux gentilles fleu-fleurs et aux gentilles nabeilles avec ta tête de crétin des Alpes?_

Et bim, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?

_ – Tu viens de parler de toi à la troisième personne, andouille. Tu veux que je te colle un coup de genou dans les couilles made in moi-même pour aider ou alors ça ira, ton cerveau va retrouver le chemin de ton crâne de piaf tout seul?_

Tant de gentillesse en une seule phrase, c'est dingue.

_ – __C'est ça le talent._ réplique t-elle d'une voix hautaine. _C'est normal si t'es jaloux, t'en fais pas._

Jaloux d'une tarée qui glousse en jouant avec le sang sur sa peau, nan, t'inquiète pas Kaze, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Pis quoi encore…!

_ – … Tu vas prendre des baffes Shuuhei, tu le sais ça?_

T'as même pas intérêt.

_ – Oh, t'inquiètes pas pour ça p'tite tête, no souci j'te jure, j'te fais ça gratis, deux baffes pour le prix d'une, par pure bonté d'âme._

Pure et bonté dans la même phrase à ton propos, t'es au courant que c'est juste pas crédible?

_ – Dis moi, t'aimes prendre des baffes ou t'es juste con?_

Je peux savoir pourquoi tout le monde souhaite me coller des _baffes_ putain?!

_ – J'sais pas, ptêt juste à cause de ta tête de pas doué galactique plutôt beau gosse._

Hin hin merci.

_ – __Mais de rien petit shinigami, c'était un compliment sincère, à ton service. Bon! _fait-elle en claquant rapidement dans ses mains, visiblement au top de sa forme. _On fout quoi là, qu'est-ce qu'on attend putain? On fait quoi, on s'bastonne, on bouffe des gens?_

Hem. Déjà, on ne va _bouffer_ personne et…

_ – __Putaaaaaain, t'es vraiment pas un marrant toi…! _râle t-elle de sa voix aiguë. _Coincé du cul va._

Ben tu m'excuseras de ne pas être intéressé par le cannibalisme hein… et merci, mais il faut que je me concentre un peu sur la situation.

_ – __Gné? De quoi? _fait-elle, me confortant un peu plus dans l'idée, qu'étrangement, mon zanpakuto pourtant peu enclin à se réveiller après moi vient de se taper une p'tite grasse mat.

Sans répondre, je soupire rapidement. De toutes façons, elle comprendra assez vite. Pis si elle n'a pas envie de comprendre ben tant pis, elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

– Vous avez parlé de termes du contrat, en échange duquel vous nous livreriez les informations que nous sommes venus chercher. fait la voix grave du capitaine dans l'air un peu frais de ce matin clair à l'intention de Kandai qui continue à avancer de son pas souple à travers le dédale des petites ruelles sales d'Enkei.

C'est marrant, sa voix un peu rauque est toujours aussi calme et posée que d'habitude mais son ton me semble légèrement différent, un peu plus dur, un peu plus… intransigeant.

– _Wouhou…!_ siffle Kazeshini avec ce son si habituel qui me fait plus penser à un ricanement animal qu'à un son réellement humain. L'a pas l'air content dis donc l'albinos…!

Ça, c'est peu de le dire… je lui répond en un souffle. Oh, pas que je ne l'ai jamais vu énervé ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, non, non, non. Certes, j'ai davantage servit sous les ordres du capitaine Tôsen que sous les siens, y'a juste pas photo. N'empêche que je commence un peu à le connaître mine de rien et s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis à peu près certain, c'est que Muguruma taicho n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de _calme_, si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire. Du coup ouais, j'l'ai déjà vu énervé, en colère et pas juste renfrogné. Nan parce que sinon, il est _tout le temps_ renfrogné en fait. N'empêche que le capitaine en colère, cela reste quelque chose d'impressionnant. C'est surtout à cause de son reiatsu en fait, donc à mon avis Kandai et le reste des villageois n'en ont pas vraiment conscience. Je veux dire, il est capitaine et il a la masse de reiatsu qui correspond à ce rang, zéro problème de ce côté là, croyez moi sur parole. Le capitaine est _puissant_. Aucun doute là-dessus. Et il me semble bien que son reiatsu réagisse tout particulièrement à sa colère.

Je suis son vice-capitaine, sa puissance, je la connais et je l'ai déjà vue à l'œuvre, pas de souci. N'empêche qu'il y a toujours une différence entre savoir quelque chose et le ressentir physiquement, jusque dans ses tripes. Et putain, là, je vous jure que c'est pas rien, son reiatsu pulse par vagues grondantes hors de son corps, vibrant dans l'air d'une façon menaçante. Ce n'est pas spécialement oppressant, par encore. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant de sentir ce reiatsu en colère, surtout lorsqu'on devine la puissance monstrueuse cachée derrière ces quelques éclats énervés d'énergie spirituelle. Franchement, niveau puissance, ce mec c'est un monstre.

_ – __Bordel, l'a pas l'air jouasse l__e__ vioque…_ résume Kazeshini de son ton grinçant. _Il a ses règles ou quoi?_

Kazeshini! je la sermonne aussitôt. Putain! Mais t'es pas possible, c'est pas vrai!

_ – __Bah quoi?_ proteste t-elle. _J'ai l'impression qu'il va faire passer l'autre connard de garage à bites à la déchiqueteuse à papier!_

Mais t'arrêtes de parler ainsi des gens, merde?!

– _Nan_. ricane t-elle. _Po envie. Pis garage à bites, j'l'aime pas, j'veux qu'il souffre et j'veux qu'il crève et pis voilà._

Au secouuuuurs… J'vais jamais m'en sortir. Ja-mais. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Kami-sama pour récupérer un tel zanpakuto?!

_ – __Ah bah ça, _rétorque t-elle du tac au tac sans la moindre hésitation,_ j'en sais rien mais ça devait pas être joli-joli_.

Hahaha. Trop drôle. Mort de rire, vraiment.

Face au capitaine, Kandai continue à sourire avec ce sourire méprisant et hautain qu'il avait et qu'il n'a quitté qu'un instant, lorsqu'il m'a sourit (m'en remettrais jamais de ce truc, j'vous jure). Putain, y'a vraiment un truc qui cloche parce que lui aussi a l'air assez en colère. Bon, que le capitaine soit en colère, à la limite j'peux comprendre… en même temps, j'lui ai carrément ronflé dessus. Putain. Il va TELLEMENT me tuer.

_ – Même qu'il va te décapiter et qu'on retrouvera jamais ton cadavre parce que des loups vont le manger._

Je suis un homme _**mort**_.

_ – Ça… aucun doute là-dessus._

… Par contre, que Kandai semble lui aussi dans cet état, comme une bête blessée qui fulmine, les muscles tendus, l'œil luisant de colère contenue et la mâchoire crispée, je me l'explique déjà moins.

_ – Surtout que tu t'es pas endormi sur lui comme une merde quoi._

Ouais, exactement.

Du coup, la situation entre les deux hommes est légèrement… tendue disons. Voire beaucoup en fait.

– Oh… Tu comprendras sans peine que je ne puis te révéler comment nous faisons pour survivre aux attaques de ces monstrueuses créatures. lui répond t-il de sa voix mielleuse, l'air pas du tout impressionnée par la stature du capitaine.

Je dirais même qu'il prend un certain plaisir à le défier ainsi.

_– __Tu m'étonnes, __g__arage à bites a carrément l'air de jubiler._

… C'est toi qui mérites des baffes en fait.

_ – Je sais, je sais._ ricane t-elle, visiblement très contente d'elle-même. _Moi aussi j't'aime va_.

– Seulement, continue t-il sans s'arrêter ni sourciller le moins du monde, je pense que tu saisiras également pour quelles raisons je ne puis me soustraire à la… requête que vous deux êtes venus m'adresser.

Les raisons qui font qu'il n'a guère le choix…

_ – Les plus forts mangent et les plus faibles se font manger. __C'est tout._ fait Kazeshini, étonnamment calme.

Je sais… Monde de merde.

_ – C'est le seul que nous ayons. Et c'est déjà ça._

Face à lui, le capitaine ne dit mot, le laissant exposer ce qu'il a à dire. Kandai soupire doucement. Son regard étrangement jaunâtre se perd un instant dans le lointain, quelque part dans cette immensité bleue au dessus de nos têtes. Puis, après quelques secondes de silence, son regard redescend, lentement. Un souffle léger franchit ses lèvres fines et gercées puis il reprend la parole, la voix toujours aussi calme et enrobée de ce ton provocant et si légèrement tendancieux.

– Alors voilà ce que je vais faire. fait-il en fixant Muguruma taicho. Je ne vous donnerai pas les réponses à vos questions.

Merde, ça, c'est pas une bonne chose. On est supposés être les gentils, nous.

– _Yesss! On passe au plan B! B pour BASTON!_

– Toutefois, reprend t-il avant que ni moi ni le capitaine n'ayons le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, relevant son index d'un geste nous indiquant le silence. Je vais vous dire où vous pourrez trouver vos réponses. En échange, tu t'engages à ce que ni toi ni qui que ce soit de ton Gotei ne remette jamais les pieds ici, capitaine.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kandai, quelques minutes plus tard alors que les lourdes portes d'Enkei achèvent de se refermer.<em>

_._

L'œil brillant de rage et le poing serré à m'en faire mal, je regarde leurs deux silhouettes noires s'éloigner lentement en direction des Montagnes noires. Non, je ne leur ai pas livré Benikyogai Benitsuki. Non. Je ne leur ai pas donné les réponses à leurs questions, je leur ai simplement indiqué où les trouver, c'est tout. Ce qu'ils cherchent, c'est elle. Et cette fille, bien que complètement siphonnée du bocal, est _dangereuse_. Et pas qu'un peu. Son animal de compagnie, cette fichue Bête Changeforme, a manqué de nous exterminer. Benikyogai Benitsuki est une folle furieuse, elle est puissante.

Qu'ils se démerdent avec elle, nous, nous devons rester à l'abri. Et puis, il faut encore qu'ils la trouvent. Or elle est là, quelque part sous le couvert des arbres de ces montagnes… Les Montagnes noires. Autrement dit, le lieu le plus dangereux de toute la Soul Society, un lieu où l'homme n'a plus son mot à dire. Maintenant, il faut qu'ils parviennent à la trouver… Avant qu'elle ne les trouve.

– Que ces Montagnes soient votre tombeau. je siffle entre mes dents d'un air sombre.

C'est un peu triste pour le petit brun mais tant pis, c'est comme ça. Marche ou crève. Le capitaine m'a donné sa parole d'officier que, conformément à ma demande, il ne remettra jamais les pieds ici. Sa parole d'officier. Tss. Comme si j'en avais quoi que ce soit à foutre et comme si il allait un jour être capable de revenir de ces Montagnes. Personne n'en revient, jamais. Benikyogai Benitsuki, c'est… Elle est différente cette fille. Elle a ce quelque chose en plus qui fait qu'à mon avis, elle pourrait survivre à peu près n'importe quoi, comme si elle se sentait nulle part plus à l'aise que dans ce milieu sauvage et dangereux. Meurtrier. Il n'y a que elle pour s'épanouir ainsi au milieu de ces Montagnes.

Qu'ils y crèvent donc, qu'ils s'y perdent et y deviennent fou, je m'en moque. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est Enkei, Enkei et notre survie à nous tous. Alors, cette fois-ci d'une voix haute et claire, je donne mes ordres.

– Fermez le village! Tous aux armes, tout le monde, tout de suite! Kerian, Sashei, préparez vous à sonner les conques, je veux qu'on entende ce son jusqu'au sommet de ces putains de montagnes! Préparez vous comme si la Changeforme attaquait de nouveau, à partir du moment où ces deux pourritures mettent le pied sur ces montagnes… je veux que chaque créature, que chaque monstre que renferme ces bois sache que deux étrangers foulent leur sol!

Ces deux cons sont sur le point de mettre le pieds sur un terrain miné et moi, je vais faire exploser le plus de mines que je peux pour que je sois sûr qu'ils y restent. Nous avons appris depuis l'attaque de la Bête. Nous avons appris… et nous avons progressé.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Shuuhei Hisagi, vice-capitaine de la 9ème division, plaine d'Enkei direction la silhouette acérée des Montagnes noires.<em>

_._

D'un pas rapide, je me contente pour l'instant de suivre l'allure vive du capitaine. Qui a l'air moyennement heureux d'ailleurs. Disons qu'il marche rapidement, droit vers la silhouette de ces Montagnes proches qui étirent leurs formes menaçantes vers les cieux clairs de ce début de matinée, le tout avec les muscles de ses épaules tendues et, je le devine facilement, les sourcils encore plus froncés que d'habitude.

_ – Y va s'chopper une crampe au front si ça continue._

Haha, et on applaudit mon cher zanpakuto et son incroyable sens du respect.

_ – Merci, merci. Allez va, je l'sais que tu es jaloux de moi._

Dans tes rêves ouais.

_ – Dans mes rêves, on foncerait toi et moi dans un putain de bankai incroyablement puissant sur un tas de hollows tous beaux tous gros._

Baaaah bien sûr…! Bankai, carrément.

_ – __Ouais. Bankai. Carrément._ grince t-elle avec une voix proche du grognement animal.

Ouais, c'est vrai que Kazeshini me harcèle littéralement pour qu'on s'attaque au bankai. Ça faisait un bail qu'elle n'avait pas amené ce sujet sur le tapis d'ailleurs.

_ – Je ne te __**harcèle**__ pas._ lâche t-elle d'une voix agressive.

Ha, mon cher zanpakuto, si doux et si calme… Si, si, si tu me harcèles.

_ – C'est mon job je te rappelle espèce de débile profond! Je suis ton sabre Shuuhei, ton **arme**!_

Nan, sans dèc'…

_ – Alors tu m'excuseras mais il est hors de question qu'on pourrisse en shikai! C'est mort!_

C'est une raison pour me réveiller en hurlant à 2h du mat'…?

_ – Oh, eh! C'était de bonne guerre ça, c'est toi qui m'a réveillé en hurlant le premier alors ta gueule hein._

Si tu ne t'amusais pas à me faire croire que tu pionces alors que c'est carrément juste pour m'emmerder…! Une vicieuse j'vous dit, une vicieuse…!

_ – JE VEUX LE BANKAI!_

… Et moi j'veux des vacances putaaaaaain.

_ – Pas avant qu'on choppe le bankai._

Mais t'es chiante avec ça, merde!

_ – Écoute, t'es vice-capitaine, va bien falloir que tu te bouges le cul._

Euh, c'est les capitaines qui ont le bankai, pas nous.

_ – Mais ouiiiiiiii, bien sûûûûr…! _ricane t-elle avec un son aigre et désagréable. _Pis t'as raison hein, Renji a pas de bankai, nan, nan, nan. Et Ikkaku… oh nan, attends, Ikkaku a pas le bankai, naaaan, il est 3ème siège non?_

… Oui, bon, ok, ça va, lâche moi. On s'entraînera.

_ – YESSS! HAHAHA, ENFIN PUTAIN!_

Mais j'te rappelle que ça peut prendre des années…

– _Putain, tu m'saoules à te chercher des excuses…! Ça fait des années qu'on s'entraîne, t'as été major de promo à Shin'Ô, t'as eut ton poste de vice-capitaine plus vite que n'importe qui d'autre, t'es balaise aussi bien au sabre qu'en sortilèges alors maintenant, y'en a marre, va falloir que tu te sortes les doigts du cul!_

C'te poésie. M'enfin, c'est vrai qu'elle a raison.

_ – Un peu ouais!_

On n'en est pas loin du bankai. Il ne me manque plus qu'un palier, plus qu'une étape et ça seras bon. On est_ à ça_ de l'obtenir. Mais bon, comme pour beaucoup de choses, c'est cette fichue dernière étape qui pose problème. Rien à faire, on est bloqués là et à mon avis, pour encore un sacré bout de temps coincés à ce niveau.

_ – Ouais bah si tu te bougeais aussi…!_

Kazeshini, laisse moi te rappeler qu'on est sensés l'obtenir ensemble ce truc. T'sais, la catharsis shinigami-zanpakuto, l'harmonie entre le soldat et son arme, ce genre de trucs…

_ – Gna-gna-gna._

Ouh, dis moi, c'est super construit comme réponse ça.

_ – Tu veux une baffe?_

Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi…!

_ – Oh! J'ai une idée!_ lâche t-elle brusquement sans me répondre le moins du monde.

Oh putain. Genre, sérieusement, oh putain. Kazeshini qui a une idée, hahaha, monde de meeeerde, ça veut tout bêtement dire que je ne vais pas tarder à en prendre plein la gueule. Comme si j'étais pas suffisamment maudit…

_ – Attends, ça va, arrête de faire ta chouineuse petit shinigami._

Ben, te connaissant, tu me permettras…

_ – Nan, nan, nan, ta gueule et écoute moi. Faut que t'ailles demander des conseils à l'albinos!_

De quoi?!

_ – Bah attends, il l'a lui le bankai! Allez, allez, porte tes couilles et va le supplier à genoux de t'enseigner le bankai!_

Mais t'es pas bien ouais?!

_ – Mmmm, ouais, t'as raison, pas à genoux, faut pas déconner non plus._

Mais jamais de la vie!

_ – Roooh, t'es chiant!_

– Hisagi!

Oh merde!

_ – Eyh, parfait sens du timing._

Écrase Kazeshini, écrase…

_ – Okay, okay, j'te laisse écouter les ordres de ton albinos._

Ta gueuuuuule…

_ – Pis oublie pas… BANKAAAAAI!_

Je crois que son but dans la vie est de me pulvériser les tympans. À vie.

En deux pas plus rapides, je me met à la hauteur du capitaine, qui a l'air toujours aussi remonté. Surtout, ne _pas_ évoquer cette nuit. Sinon il va m'encastrer la tête dans la roche aussi sec.

– T'en penses quoi? fait sa voix grave, toujours continuant à avancer d'un pas vif.

Heinnnn?!

_ – Wow! Y s'passe quoi là, depuis quand il te demande ton avis lui?!_

Ben j'en sais rien du tout, j'suis autant sur le cul que toi là…

_ – Réponds, réponds!_

– Eh bien, mon capitaine… je commence tout en cherchant le plus vite possible une réponse qui tienne un minimum la route. Je dirais que nous n'avons qu'une seule partie de tout le problème.

– Ce petit c… Ce Kandai là, il ne nous a pas tout dit. «_Ce que vous cherchez est dans ces Montagnes_», nom de Dieu, c'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ça?!

Euh, d'accord… La plupart du temps lorsqu'il m'adresse la parole, c'est plus pour me donner un ordre qu'autre chose. Du coup… ben j'suis pas contre mais ça fait chelou d'avoir une 'conversation' avec le taicho. J'ai pas l'habitude.

– Ce sont des montagnes, il n'y a rien là-dedans…! Et aucun animal, quel qu'il soit ne pourrait abattre de huge hollow…!

– Eh bien…

Aussitôt, il braque son regard gris acier sur moi.

_ – __Ouh, flippaaaant…!_ ricane Kazeshini

– Ne vous énervez pas mais… je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ait… que de simples animaux dans ces bois.

– Tch! fait-il en haussant les épaules avec force, agacé. Ce ne sont que des racontars de bonne femme.

– Pas sûr. je rétorque, très calme.

_ – Hem. Tu sais que j't'aime p'tit shingami? Bon, il va te bouffer mais j't'aime. Tête de naze._

– Vous avez remarqué le bas de son dos? je fais alors qu'il braque un nouveau regard dur sur moi.

– Quoi? grogne t-il.

– Le bas de son dos, à leur chef de village. Kandai.

Cette fois-ci il s'arrête et se retourne vers moi.

– Eh bien? Qu'est-ce qu'il a son dos?

– Au niveau de ses reins, il a une cicatrice.

– Il n'en a pas que là s'tu veux tout savoir… grommelle t-il vaguement en croisant rapidement les bras.

– Ça… Non, celle dont je parle a la forme d'une griffure.

– Et?

– Et j'ai jamais vu le moindre animal, la moindre créature, capable d'infliger une blessure de cette taille.

– Ça pourrait être un hollow… comme toi.

– M'étonnerait. je fais en haussant les sourcils. Les hollows ne laissent pas une proie qu'ils ont déjà atteint s'en sortir. Et disons qu'il n'a pas spécialement l'air taillé pour la survie.

L'air concentré, le capitaine se tait quelques instants, le regard fixé vers ces Montagnes dont le soleil matinal commence à éclairer les flancs escarpés.

_ – Nan mais sérieux Shuuhei, tu penses vraiment qu'il y a un monstre… t'sais, ceux qui faisaient flipper leur race, quand on était p'tits… genre un de ceux là, qui bute des hollows?_

Ben j'sais pas trop. Ça serait… dingue quand même.

_ – Ça…!_

Mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre explication en fait… Le capitaine semble continuer à penser que nous cherchons des hommes, une troupe de barbares dans le genre de Kenpachi Zaraki. Mais j'ai toujours du mal à me faire à l'idée que des gens soient allé se planquer là-bas. Lui, il n'a pas grandit dans ces régions, il n'a pas vraiment la mesure de ce que ces putains de Montagnes peuvent représenter pour nous. Et merde, personne ne pourrait _survivre_ dans ces Montagnes.

– D'accord. finit par lâcher le capitaine. On va aller jeter un œil dans ces fichus Montagnes. Et on va repérer ce qui tue ces hollows. Au moindre signe de reiatsu… au _**moindre**_ signe de reiatsu, répète t-il en me regardant fixement, on attaque. On neutralise d'abord, on pose les questions ensuite. Donc discrétion. Compris?

J'acquiesce de la tête tandis que Kazeshini craque littéralement son slip.

_ – BASTOOOOOOOON!_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Shuuhei Hisagi, quelques instants plus tard, un peu plus haut et sous <em>_le couvert des arbres des Montagnes noires._

_._

Wow. Sont épais les arbres dans le coin. Ils sont assez hauts, une quinzaine de mètres pour certains. Feuillus, leurs branches noueuses s'étendent dans les airs et s'entremêlent en de savants entrelacs qui forment des motifs vaguement inquiétants. Pour autant, ce début de pente montagneuse n'est pas spécialement sombre, au contraire, d'épais rais de soleil percent la canopée et viennent former de larges taches lumineuses sur le sol rocheux couvert de mousse.

_ – D'ailleurs, fait gaffe à où tu fous les pieds si tu ne veux pas décéder bêtement, m'ont l'air vachement glissantes ces saletés de mousse à la con._

Kazeshini, tu es sympa de te soucier de ma survie mais je te rappelle que je ne suis pas n'importe quel crétin, je suis un shinigami.

_ – Ouais, t'es un crétin en uniforme quoi._

J'suis vice-capitaine aussi.

– _Un crétin en uniforme avec un insigne. Wouhou!_

Cette forêt me met mal à l'aise…

_ – Ouais, tu flippes sévère quoi._

Laisse moi te faire remarquer un truc, il n'y a pas le moindre bruit. Pas le moindre pépiement d'oiseau, pas le moindre cri de bête, rien, il n'y a strictement rien, si ce n'est le bruit du vent dans les feuilles.

_ – Oh. Ah ouais, effectivement._

Ce silence est… oppressant.

_ – Ben ptêt qu'ils font la sieste._

Euh… je ne pense pas non.

_ – Alors c'est que tout ce que ces Montagnes contiennent de bêbêtes pas sympatoches sont tapies derrière un arbre, prêtes à vous sauter dessus pour vous bouffer. Tous crus._

Super. Ça me rassure vachement tiens.

_ – Laisse moi te faire remarquer que si un dixième des légendes sur ces putains de Montagnes qu'on connaît est vraie, t'es dans la merde jusqu'au bout._

Merciiiiii, comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me rappelle tous ces contes entendus enfants… Bien sûr que ce ne sont que des contes, des racontars, de vagues rumeurs parfois. Mais il y en a bien trop qui se rapportent à ce lieu pour que cela ne reste que de simples mots. Qu'importe les arguments qu'on me sortira à ce sujet, on ne m'ôtera jamais la certitude qu'il y a _quelque chose_ qui ne va pas dans ces montagnes. Cela n'a peut-être pas de sens, cela n'est peut-être pas logique mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça me vient de mes tripes.

_ – Allez, allez, flippe pas va petit shinigami. J'suis là, j'les empêcherai de t'abîmer trop ta jolie p'tite gueule._

Euh, t'es sympa Kazeshini, mais je ne flippe pas.

_ – Mais pourkwaaaaa!_

Parce que je suis vice-capitaine et que le capitaine est juste à mes côtés donc, comment t'expliquer les choses, ça devrait aller. Normalement.

_ – __Putain! _grogne t-elle en croisant ses bras sous ses deux seins à la courbe parfaite d'un air renfrogné. _T'étais plus drôle quand t'étais fatigué._

Dommage pour toi.

_ – Tu fais chier Shuuhei…_

Bon, t'es sympa mais j'vais pas non plus me priver de sommeil afin que ma fatigue puisse te divertir.

_ – C'est bien c'que j'dis, t'es pas drôle._

Ben disons que pour l'instant, j'essaye plutôt de me concentrer sur cette forêt bien trop silencieuse.

_ – Mmm, mmm, okay, okay…_

Ohlà, quand elle laisse tomber aussi vite, c'est rarement bon pour ma pomme…!

_ – Et sinon, à part ça… T'as bien dormi? C'était confortable?_

Et biiiiim, j'me disais aussi que c'était bizarre qu'elle n'ait pas encore amené le sujet. Hahaha.

_ – Toi, lascivement collé tout contre le torse chaud et viril du capitaine Muguruma… Héhéhé._

Okay, c'est mort, elle va me vanner pendant des décennies avec c't'histoire.

_ – Mais Shuuheiiiii!_

Oui, c'est mon prénom, merci de ne pas me pulvériser les tympans avec.

_ – Attends, attends, attends! T'as pioncé SUR l'autre albinos là, c'est juste ÉNORME!_

Alors déjà, je ne lui ai pas _pioncé_ dessus, c'est juste que…

_ – Tu l'as pris pour ton coussin, héhéhé._

Oui, bon… suis-je au final bien forcé d'admettre. Mais c'était pas délibéré.

_ – Ouais, ouais, ouais, ils disent tous ça. Nyahahaha!_

… Putain.

_ – Hahaha, c'que j't'adore va, mon petit shinigami…! Nyahahaha!_

Bordel, je sens qu'elle va me les briser avec ce truc… Et je sens ainsi que cette histoire n'a pas fini de me suivre. Surtout, ne jamais aborder le sujet avec le capitaine. Jamais, jamais, _jamais_.

_ – Oh putain, ça serait trop épique…! Même qu'après faudra…_

Soudain, la coupant brusquement au beau milieu de sa phrase, une violente déferlante de reiatsu jaillit droit devant nous, à une dizaine de mètres sous le couvert des arbres environ.

_– Que…_

Sans réfléchir, je dégaine Kazeshini en un geste sec, faisant tinter le métal scintillant de mon zanpakuto. À ma droite, le capitaine fait aussitôt de même. Putain, c'est quoi _**ça**_? Mais à peine ai-je le temps de placer mon sabre pointe vers le bas, prêt à attaquer à la moindre alerte -c'est quoi cette explosion fulgurante de reiatsu au beau milieu de cette forêt silencieuse bordel?!- qu'une silhouette massive jaillit hors de l'ombre et se précipite sur nous avec un rugissement de rage. Un tigre, c'est un tigre!

La bête est grande, massive et bondit sur nous avec une vitesse surprenante, toutes griffes dehors et tous crocs dehors.

Sur son dos, quelqu'un. Quelqu'un avec des cheveux rouges.

Et quelqu'un avec une hache de guerre en main.

– CRÈVE, POURRITURE! hurle brusquement sa voix furieuse et indéniablement féminine avant d'abattre à toute vitesse sa hache sur moi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alors? Alors? Aloooors? ALOOOOOOORS?

Nan, nan, sérieux, alors?

DITES MOI TOUUUUT!

Y'a que Kazeshini pour traiter quelqu'un de Poutiniste, sérieux… J'adore cette nana. De ouf. J'adore aussi sa relation avec Shuuhei, ils se balancent vacherie sur vacherie, c'est limite la guerre mais ils s'adorent. Ahlàlà, c'est beau l'amour, haha.  
>Et Shuuhei se trompe sur Kandai. Il pense que la façade de Kandai, ce sourire qu'il lui a adressé plus destiné à faire réagir Kensei en fait) est qui il est au fond de lui et que le Kandai flippant et hautain est sa façade, sa carapace de protection alors qu'en fait, c'est l'inverse.<br>Et sinon, j'aime beaucoup la façon dont Kandai parle… Parce qu'elle est tout sauf naturelle, il construit ses phrases assez bizarrement et veux bien montrer que oui, il est capable de parler correctement, d'une manière qui tranche avec les habitudes du Rukongai, le tout en tutoyant et en cherchant non-stop Kensei. Je l'avais déjà dit que je m'éclatais toute seule…?  
>Ah oui, et pour Kandai, Tora est un <em>animal<em>. Un animal pas net du tout, une créature mythique des Montagnes noires, mais en aucun cas un humain. Pour lui et pour tout Enkei, elle n'est pas humaine, elle est la Bête et c'est Benikyogai qui la contrôle, pour eux, la Bête protégera Beni quoi qu'il arrive.

Donc! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai VRAIMENT voulu publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui, c'est tout simplement parce que nous sommes le 5 avril. Et, le 5 avril, disons que c'est un jour particulier… c'est ce que nous les trekkies (les fans de Star Trek) appelons le Jour du Premier Contact. Dans le Trekverse, l'univers de Trekverse, le 5 avril 2063, c'est le jour où les humains ont pour la première fois rencontré des aliens. Et fêter ce jour (ce que je fais CHAQUE PUTAIN D'ANNÉE), déjà c'est fêter Star Trek mais pas uniquement. Étant donné le contexte terrien (guerres, famines, révolutions, pollution, pauvreté, tyrannies… vous voyez le topo) de ce XXIème siècle, célébrer le First Contact Day, c'est un peu comme formuler un TRÈS gros espoir en une évolution positive de l'Humanité, et le fait de croire en la possibilité que les êtres humains s'unissent à des êtres différents venus d'autres mondes en se fondant sur des valeurs tels que le respect de l'autre, le partage, la liberté… C'est l'idée qu'il y a de l'espoir, l'idée que la seule frontière est l'espace, qu'il n'y aucune autre frontière acceptable et que de l'inconnu, nous devons tirer le savoir et la connaissance (_ex astris scientia_). Star Trek quoi. Et comme Star Trek a eut beaucoup d'influence sur qui je suis aujourd'hui, voilà, ça avait de l'importance pour moi. Et mine de rien, sur Feu et Foudre, j'évoque beaucoup de choses qui me tiennent à cœur depuis Star Trek.

Du coup, j'ai cité une belle phrase de Kirk à Spock, que je vous remet en anglais: «_What I'm about to do, it doesn't make sense, it's not logical, it's a gut feeling. I have no idea what I am supposed __to do. I only know what I can do.»_

…

PAVÉ.

Sinon, pour la suite des publications… J'vais être honnête, j'en sais rien. Du tout.  
><span>Je vais avoir cinq examens en deux semaines puis une semaine où je n'aurais pas Internet puis une autre où je serais en révisions en mode hardcore pour trois autres examens (dont je n'ai pas encore la date exacte) Donc, mes examens passant avant la publication, désolée, je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrais vous poster la suite (déjà rédigée mais pas encore tapée sur quatre cinq chapitres grosso merdo). Mais alors, du tout du tout. Et je sais que, vu la fin de ce chapitre, z'allez vouloir la suite… Si je trouve le temps de refaire le système des demi-chapitres, est-ce que ça vous tente? (sachant que les coupures, vu les chapitres à venir, risquent d'être assez nazes)<span>

Dernière chose pis je vous laisse reviewer (s'il vous plait, s'il vous plaaaait!) (sivouplait)! On approche des 300 reviews, (truc de fou putaiiiin) et c'est MORT faut que je vous prépare un truc pour ça. Si vous avez des envies, des idées, TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ, faites le moi savoir et faites péter le compteur des reviews, demandez moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête...! (j'compte sur vous!)

.

Pour défouler vos petits nerfs comme vous pouvez / hurler à plein poumons (m'en fout, j'suis aux Enfers, je ne risque pas de vous entendre de trop près, héhé) (c'te machiavélisme) / balancer des idées pour le truc qui fêtera les 300 reviews / reviewer en balançant quarante mille points d'exclamation avec tout plein de plein de majuscules tout partout / râler (eh, on est en France, râler, c'est notre sport national) (on est jamais contents!) / dire si on est plutôt pour ou contre le retour du système des demi-chapitres, le bouton est juste en dessous! FAITES VOUS PLAISIR PUTAIN!

.

**Prochain chapitre** : **Chapitre 45. ...Carnage, ça s'écrit avec un C.**


	46. Carnage s'écrit avec un C

Dans cette immense plaine déserte et vide du moindre élément qui pourrait accrocher le regard, pas un mouvement ne se fait voir. L'air est sec, chaud et presque oppressant. Un vent frais passe au ras de l'herbe morte et desséchée par le soleil ardent.

Petit à petit, un vague point obscur semble lentement se dessiner à l'horizon. Doucement, une silhouette se précise peu à peu dans l'air chaud et étouffant du soir. Une vague bourrasque de vent envoie voler dans l'air d'épaisses volutes de sable jaune. Un bruit de moteur, du genre de ceux qui correspondent à des engins lourds, puissants et qui ne s'arrêtent que difficilement se fait à son tour entendre.

Puis en un dernier crissement de chenilles métalliques, un Panzher, superbe engin de guerre, apparaît en perçant les épaisses volutes de sable qui volent dans l'air. Avec un bruit sourd, le tank lourd et massif stoppe sa puissante avancée. La poussière et le sable retombent doucement au sol dans l'air chaud. Le silence revient quelques instants puis quelques sons secs et métalliques résonnent depuis l'intérieur du Panzher dont un 'SCHKLONG', un 'SCHKLEUNG', un 'AÏE-EUH!' et un 'nique ta mère' suivi d'autres bruits divers et variés semblant indiquer que quelque chose se déplace à l'intérieur de cette monstrueuse carcasse métallique. Quelques mécanismes se déclenchent et en un long grincement plutôt sinistre, l'écoutille sur la zone supérieure se soulève et s'ouvre, laissant la place à une tête.

Une tête toute rouge.

Une tête avec deux cornes de bouc.

La tête balade quelques secondes son regard jaune sur le paysage qui s'offre devant le Panzher. Et comme le lieu d'où il vient, le lieu est tout aussi désolé, assommé par un soleil lourd et impitoyable. L'horizon reste lointain et il reste toujours aussi vide.

– Bon? Alors? fais une voix depuis l'intérieur du Panzher et résonnant étrangement dans l'immense carcasse métallique, indéniablement féminine et pas des masses patiente vu le ton employé.

– Ben alors c'est tout vide. réponds l'autre, celui avec des cornes.

– …

– Bah tu t'attendais à quoi aussi…! Ça fait deux mois que tu n'as rien posté, ils se sont tous cassé…! Tu m'étonnes que ce soit désert maintenant, c'est ta faute.

– … Arrrrrgrffetrtvbgfgfbphbjln.

– Ça va? lâche la tête de bouc en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du Panzher.

– … Nan. J'vais m'suicider.

– Cool.

.

.

BON!

Me revoilà, bande de gens!

(faites pas gaffe au délire au dessus, j'm'éclate toute seule) (PIS J'AI VU **MAD MAX : FURY ROAD** AUSSI DONC VOILÀ, JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX) (''Tu bois TROP de café'')

En effet, je n'ai rien posté depuis… le 6 avril. Ah ouais. Quand même. Eyh! C'est que j'ai eut mes deux semaines de révision (sans putain de réseau Internet en plus), puis mes partiels du deuxième semestre (THIS WAS THE FUCKING APOCALYPSE) (nan, j'déconne… ou pas… bon, j'espère que ça ira et en attendant, eh, GERONIMO!) et après, ben c'était l'anniv de ma meilleure pote que je ne peux voir que tous les cinq mois grosso merdo donc ouais… disons que je n'ai du temps à consacrer au fait de poster un chapitre (finir de le taper, le relire au moins deux fois, faire la présentation, être sûre que ce que je veux faire passer est bien passé… yep, ça prend du temps) que depuis jeudi. Pis je suis enfin en vacances alors, oui, je profite.

Enfin, en tout cas, me revoilà! Je m'excuse pour le retard assez monstrueux mais eh, je suis comme vous, j'ai une vie à côté (la mienne a tendance à pas mal partir en couilles en ce moment… bref)

Du coup… Eh, bande de gens… Nan mais vraiment…

Y'a…

Un…

Truc…

De…

FOU.

**_Feu et Foudre_** a dépassé les 300 reviews et a pulvérisé les 10 000 vues. Putain, j'ai envie de pleurer. *pleure comme une merde*

– Mollo, tu vas rouiller le Panzher avec tes conneries là…

*serre Lulu dans ses bras tellement elle est contente*

*Lucifer hurle*

*se mouche dans le T-Shirt de Lucifer, avec classe et distinction (si, si)*

*Lucifer se pète un truc à force de hurler comme un dément*

*Lilith, passant par là, leur jette un regard curieux puis repart, totalement blasée de la vie*

Hem hem hem…! *relâche enfin Lucifer*

Je sais que je vous ai déjà remerciés, je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai envie de vous hurler un MEEEEEUUUURCCCCCIIIIIIIIIII galactique à la figure mais, eh… sincèrement. Sincèrement, merci. Parce que 300 reviews… Pfou! Ça fait tout drôle quand même! Et moi qui flippe énormément par rapport à ce que j'écris (ce n'est pas compliqué, les prochains chapitres de _**Feu et Foudre**_… je les déteste) (*va se planquer dans une poubelle*), vous n'imaginez même pas. Quelque part, ça me fout la pression mais quelque part aussi, ça me motive à fond.

Une chose est sûre en tout cas… Je n'ai pas fini de gratter le papier. Oh ça non.

.

Donc…! Quelques mises au point avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre (parce que bon, ça fait quand même plus d'un mois depuis le dernier chapitre publié…) J'espère que je ne vais rien oublier du coup, je vous conseille quand même de jeter rapidos un p'tit coup d'œil aux précédents chapitres histoire de ne pas être totalement largués…

Alors!

Petite précision par rapport au reiatsu, notamment au fait que Kandai ne le sent pas. Vous allez avoir des précisions sur comment fonctionne tout ce bordel dans quelques chapitres donc ne vous inquiétez pas trop mais, pour résumer les choses, des gens de basse extraction comme Kandai ou ceux d'Enkei par exemple, ils ne le sentent pas. Disons qu'ils peuvent se rendre compte d'une espèce de tension, de lourdeur dans l'air lorsque par exemple Kensei le fait pulser de colère. Je suis partie du principe que pour être capable de le percevoir de manière un minimum clair, il fallait un certain entraînement. (putain, j'ai pas l'impression d'être claire moi…)  
>Sinon, oui, Tora et Beni perçoivent vaguement les reiatsus mais <em><strong>vraiment<strong>_ vaguement, elles ne savent pas vraiment ce que c'est, c'est plus comme une impression. Du coup, elles savent que Kensei et Shuuhei sont là, dans les Montagnes. Mais elles savent également qu'il y a un troisième mec qui se ballade dans leurs Montagnes et qu'elles n'arrivent plus à mettre la main sur sa piste… (d'où le fait qu'elles sont tendues et plutôt nerveuses) Et non, ce mec, ce n'est pas Kira. Du tout. Kira lui, il est repartit pour le Seireitei et vous le reverrez, mais pas tout de suite.  
>Elles se basent davantage sur l'odorat de Tora et leurs aptitudes de chasse pour repérer les deux gars plutôt que sur leur vague et floue perception des reiatsus. (donc zen <strong>Zeri<strong>, elles ont repérées Kensei aussi, elles savent parfaitement qu'il est là)

Et merci à vous toutes, à vous tous qui laissez des reviews, putain, MERCI.  
>MERCI PUTAIN, VOUS ÊTES TOUJOURS PLUS NOMBREUSES ET NOMBREUX ET BORDEL, MERCI.<br>Merci à **Smoukii** (bienvenue en Gogoland!), à **Taraimpératrice** (oh mais elles vont arriver séparément au Seireitei, fu fu fu, patiennnnnce…) (okay, ta proposition est notée!), à **P'tit Laiko** (ET BANZAI, RENCOOOONTREUH!), à **Naelye** (CÂLINNNN!), à **Shamhao** (bienvenue à Gogoland à toi aussi! ah ben l'humour pourri, c't'un peu ma marque de fabrique… *immeeeense sourire crétin* et, ouais, je sais que 45 chapitres pour arriver à la rencontre ça peut faire long… C'EST LONG… va falloir que je fasse un effort de ce côté là mais je vais être honnête, le rythme ne va pas accélérer des masses, j'ai besoin de détailler et mettre en scène mes personnages et leur évolution) (voilà voilà et merci beaucoup, eyh, c'est à ça que servent les reviews!), à **RedBlackSky** (j'aime être cruelle. MEUAHAHA), à **Plumel** (RAAAH MERCI, PUTAIN COMMENT ÇA ME MOTIVE TROOOOP, GERONIMO!), à **Artemis** (ÇA VA ROXER DU PONEY, HELL YEAH!), à **Mirra** (je vais essayer de clarifier tout le bordel, surtout, n'hésite pas à me préciser ce qui ne te paraît pas clair…! CÂLIN!), à **Neilhfleim** (bienvenue également…! Ouch, t'as sauté des passages… okay, donc va vraiment falloir que je fasse gaffe! *retrousse ses manches avec un sourire de requin tigre* À moi de faire en sorte que je t'accroche à ce que je raconte, pas de souci, MOTIVATIOOOOON!)

Et… et évidemment… é-vi-de-mment… **ZERIKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**! *cours partout, fais une prise de catch à Lulu, repars en courant et le tout en hurlant à provoquer un séisme* DANS MES BRAS CÂLIN, NYAAAAAH! (bon, faut que je réponde à tes messages sur Tumblr pis j'ai tout plein de trucs à te dire par rapport à tes reviews -BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- et et et et voilà câlin bordel!) *n'arrive pas à se calmer et continue à imiter la puce humaine*

Pour ce chapitre, on retourne un tout petit peu de temps avant que Benikyogai ne déboule sur le dos de Gyomo pile sur nos deux chers shinigamis. Autre pitite précision rapidos, Uta et Eiketsu sont deux tigraux de la Meute (aka Godzilla et Terminator), voilà voilà.

.

À celles et ceux qui sont en train de réviser leur bac… BON COURAGE, VOUS ALLEZ TOUT PÉTER J'EN SUIS SÛRE! *fais une danse de la victoire spéciale motivation de la Mort* VOUS ALLEZ TOUS LES NIQUER, OUAAAAAAAIS! *tire au bazooka, juste pour le délire*

.

**D****ISCALIBUR ****INTERGALACTIQUE ****DANS LA FACE DE LUCIFER****! **(ouais, je pète le feu) (GNAHAHAHAHAHA!) (y'a quoi, c'est illégal d'être heureuse, c'est ça? Hein?!) («Ouep») (Lulu, je vais te foutre le Code Civil 1804 dans les fesses avec de la sauce harissa, tu le sais ça…?) Alors, alors…! Shuuhei et Kensei ne m'appartiennent pas, comme d'haaaab, ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo, le créateur de _**Bleach**_. Par contre, Benikyogai, Tora, Gyomo pis toute la Meute, ils sont à mouah. Nyéhéhéhé!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 45. … <span>Carnage, ça s'écrit avec un C.**

* * *

><p><em> Tora, forme animale, haut des Montagnes noires, allongée sur la roche froide, au niveau de leur caverne.<em>

.

L'air est frais ce matin. Frais mais agréable lorsqu'il passe paresseusement dans le pelage pâle de mon large poitrail. Le vent charrie avec lui les odeurs de la nuit, les chassant lentement. Les Montagnes se réveillent, les fleurs s'ouvrent. Je hume doucement l'air pour sentir leur parfum délicat, je… Je me fige. En un instant, en une fraction de seconde, je change totalement d'attitude. Par réflexe, je me redresse aussitôt sur mes quatre pattes, l'œil aux aguets. Cette odeur… Cette _odeur_!

Je la sens qui parvient à ma truffe, faible et provenant des bas flancs de nos Montagnes. Ça ne peut… Sans réfléchir, mon corps tout entier se tend et ma mâchoire se crispe. Putain, j'y crois pas. Mon regard se met à luire d'une rage que je ne contiens que difficilement. Comment peuvent-ils… Comment _osent_-ils… Comme par réflexe, mes lèvres se retroussent sur mes dents blanches. Un feulement bref et rauque m'échappe, d'énervement.

– Beni. fait ma voix claire entre mes crocs dans l'air doux du jour qui vient à peine de se lever.

Aussitôt, elle se redresse en faisant voler quelques mèches couleur de sang, Uta agrippé à son mollet avec la queue qui fouette l'air et Eiketsu perché sur sa tête en ronronnant, les sourcils froncés et son œil brun vif.

– Ouais, y'a qu… commence t-elle avant que sa première impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond en soit confirmée par la tête que je tire.

Rapidement, elle attrape les deux petits tigraux qui jouaient avec elle et les dépose doucement au sol malgré leurs couinements de protestation pour se rapprocher de moi.

– Nan, tu déconnes…?!

En deux foulées rapides, je quitte le léger couvert des quelques bouleaux fins qui camouflent partiellement l'entrée de notre caverne et la rejoins rapidement. Une fois à ses côtés, ma tête au niveau de ses hanches à peu près, je clos un instant mes yeux et hume une nouvelle fois l'air, histoire d'être sûre à 100%. Ce qui est malheureusement toujours le cas. Mais eh, sait-on jamais. Faites que je me trompe putain. Mais mon odorat ne me trompe jamais et je le sais. Je rouvre les yeux, le museau qui se fronce sans que j'y fasse attention.

– Y'en a deux. je lâche entre mes crocs d'un air sombre. Des mecs. Et pas d'Enkei. Ils viennent de pénétrer le sous-bois je dirais.

– Bordel de poussin cosmique fini à la pisse de T-Rex transgénique! jure t-elle violemment, une rapide bourrasque de vent matinal envoyant quelques unes de ses longues mèches de cheveux rouge danser devant elle. Moi qui avais encore un peu d'espoir dans l'Humanité! Raaah! Me dis pas qu'il y a des mecs encore assez _cons_ pour venir foutre un pied par chez nous!? Y'a quoi en ce moment, ils ont cru qu'on faisait portes ouvertes, c'est ça?!

Elle me lâche ça avec un tel air halluciné, genre '_nan __mais les mecs, __**sérieux**__?! vous le faites exprès, ça vous suffisait pas __les concours de celui qui pisse le plus loin, faut que vous jouiez au plus gogole maintenant?!_' que je ne peux retenir un vague rire proche du ronronnement. Cette nana est un génie. C'est mythique bordel. On est ensemble, on ne risque rien. On ne peut rien risquer… Y'a que elle pour me rassurer en un instant, juste avec son sourire.

– Je viens officiellement de perdre foi en l'Humanité pour ma part. je fais avec un sourire mutin qui fait pétiller mes pupilles grises.

– Sérieux? Ça fait pas déjà un bail que t'y crois plus?

– Que veux tu… Je suis une éternelle optimiste.

Y'a que Beni pour calmer ma rage avant que je ne lâche un rugissement tonitruant de colère. Tss.

– Bon! lâche t-elle avec un grand sourire sauvage de mauvaise augure pour nos ennemis qui illumine son regard brun chocolat. On va leur faire bouffer leurs tripes?

– J'pensais à nous tricoter des pulls avec mais ouais, ça aussi, ça peut être cool.

– Héhéhé. Plan K pour carnage!

– … Carnage ça s'écrit avec un C.

– Tu déconnes?!

– Du tout.

– … Ouais mais plan K c'est plus stylé que plan C en fait.

– Si tu le dis. Du moment que ça se termine dans le sang pour ces deux pourritures… J'vais pas faire ma difficile.

– Opération génocide aussi ça claque.

– … Ils sont que deux.

Ou trois, mais j'ai perdu la trace du troisième depuis la pluie de la dernière fois. Fait chier.

– Ouais mais on va quand même leur génocider la face. rétorque t-elle avec un sourire archi-crétin.

J'vous l'avais dit que c'était un génie.

– Bon et sinon, tu comptes faire ça les boobs à l'air? Pas que je sois spécialement contre hein mais tu risques de douiller pas mal en fait.

Juste à mes côtés, la tête tournée vers moi, elle cligne rapidement des yeux. Re-cligne des yeux. Une nouvelle fois encore. Puis elle baisse le regard vers sa poitrine, effectivement à peine camouflée par un vague vêtement qui lui sert de pyjama mais ne soutient rien du tout avant de remonter son visage vers moi avec un air de chien battu, l'air de dire «_c'est pas juuuuste_». Avec un sourire amusé, je me métamorphose rapidement et attrape une bande de tissu souple, toute belle, toute neuve.

– Allez, lève les bras et enlève moi ce truc que je te noue ça rapidement.

– Monde de merde. grommelle t-elle en retirant d'un geste vif son haut avant de se mettre dos à moi, les bras relevés. Kami-sama, j'vais te récurer le cul jusqu'à l'œsophage avec un sequoia, j'te jure que tu vas le sentir passer.

Avec des mouvements rompus par l'habitude, je ceins sa poitrine, pile ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle puisse respirer normalement et se mouvoir avec souplesse le tout en étant sûre que cela maintiendra ses seins qu'importent les mouvements.

– On attaque comment? fait-elle alors que mes mains s'affairent le long de ses côtes. J'attaque de front avec Gyomo et tu te rabats sur eux, histoire qu'on les prenne en sandwich?

C'est une technique vieille comme le monde. Un chasseur et un rabatteur. Plutôt efficace.

– Ils ne sont que deux, j'pense pas qu'ils soient très balaises… Pour entrer dans nos Montagnes, il faut soit être fou soit être suicidaire. Ou sûr à en crever de sa propre force, ce qui revient à la même chose que la folie. Alors ouais, j'pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on les attaque en tenaille et pas toutes les deux de front. Juste au cas où.

– Pis après, on en fait de la bouillie.

– On les réduit à l'état de vague chair sanguinolente.

– Meuhahahaha.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em> Benikyogai Benitsuki, Kamishini en main et Gyomo à ses côtés, flanc de l'adret des Montagnes noires. <em>

.

Rester calme. Voilà, comme ça. Respirer lentement. Inspirer. Puis expirer. Garder son calme, sa concentration. Laisser monter la colère, tout doucement. «_Ne lutte pas contre ta colère moustique. Quoi que tu fasses, elle seras toujours là lorsque tu auras à te battre et il vaudra toujours mieux la colère que la peur, retiens bien ça. La peur te paralyse, te fait faire des erreurs. La peur, **ta** peur, mène à la défaite. La colère elle, si tu sais t'en servir et si tu sais la contrôler, elle te mènera tout droit à la victoire, tu peux me croire._»

Je respire lentement, prenant de profondes et longues inspirations. Oh putain ce que ça va chier. Parce que là, de la colère, j'en ai à revendre, suffisamment pour foutre Bill Gates sur la paille et me payer la galaxie toute entière sur un simple caprice. J'ouvre et ferme mes longs doigts abîmés et couturés de partout sur le long manche si familier de Kamishini, caressant presque son bois ciré et vernis. Oh ma belle, encore quelques courts instants et tu trancheras dans la chair de ces enfoirés, je te le promet. Et moi, je hurlerai de rage et de bonheur en les massacrant, cela va de soi, bordel de merde. Évidemment qu'ils vont en chier, c'est quoi cette question? Z'avez vu dans quel état est Tora depuis qu'elle a compris qu'il y avait des gars par chez nous? Genre, sérieusement? Et vous avez vu sur quelle planète que j'allais laisser passer ça? Même dans une autre dimension, une dimension avec des fascistes à tentacules et costume bavarois, je ne laisserais pas passer ça. Ça a commencé quand elle m'a dit avoir sentit l'odeur d'un gars pas loin de notre grotte, sans avoir réussit à remonter sa piste. Ça… ça la faisait paniquer, tout, tout, tout au fond d'elle et, par tous les sangs, j'ai pas oublié, ça non.

Lentement, je fais basculer mon cou de gauche à droite, faisant craquer avec un son assez sinistre mes vertèbres. Ça ne sert pas à grand-chose à part assouplir vaguement mon cou mais chais pas, ça fait du bien. Je continue à laisser monter la colère en moi. Le plus dur, ce n'est pas tant de trouver cette colère (je massacrerais les hordes de Attila le Hun avec un couteau à tartiner le beurre là, sans dèc'), que de l'empêcher de me monter brusquement à la tête, ce qui n'est pas des plus simples. Surtout que je ne suis pas du genre calme et patiente qui sirote tranquillement sa tasse de thé avec le petit doigt en l'air mais plutôt le genre viking qui fonce dans le tas en beuglant et boit de l'hydromel dans le crâne de ses victimes fraîchement décapitées à mains nues. Faut que je me contrôle encore un peu parce que sinon, je foncerais droit devant moi, Kamishini au vent et mode barbare du Nord enclenché. Et bon, j'ai beau ne pas être un modèle d'intelligence humaine, tout de même, j'ai parfaitement conscience qu'attaquer de front comme une folle furieuse deux connards dont je ne sais strictement rien (à part qu'ils vont déguster leur p'tite maman) peut être risqué. Voire dangereux en fait.

J'suis une brêle en maths ou en tout ce qui demande de près ou de loin de la technique neuronale mais une chose est sûre, la baston, je gère. Je méga gère ma race même. Faut dire qu'avec Maman et Sûuko, j'ai carrément été à bonne école. Maman était _tellement_ forte. Et elle m'a tout appris alors, ouais, je suis assez confiante de ce côté là. Le problème, c'est eux.

Je sais bien que Maman n'était pas aussi invincible que ce que j'aurais voulu croire, évidemment que je le sais puisque je l'ai vue mourir. C'était… quelque chose que je préférerais oublier. Elle me manque toujours, tout comme Sûuko. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai appris. J'ai appris à vivre à peu près avec le souvenir de sa mort et leur absence, à elle et à Sûuko. Pis j'ai Tora, j'ai quelque chose qui vaux le coup que je me batte pour, j'ai quelque chose qui donne un sens à mon existence. Maman était forte, incroyablement forte même. Mais lorsqu'elle se battait pour Sûuko… putain, c'était quelque chose, on aurait dit une déesse guerrière et meurtrière, totalement terrifiante et inarrêtable.

Pas que Sûuko ait spécialement eut besoin d'être protégée par Maman mais une chose est sûre. La toucher, faire mine de la toucher, avoir seulement la tronche du gars ou de la nana qui cherche les emmerdes à proximité de Sûuko, c'était déclencher la colère de ma mère. Et putain, ça faisait du dégât. Il n'était pas rare que Maman rase totalement un ou deux bâtiments au final… Fallait pas menacer Sûuko, suuuuuuurtout pas. Sûuko savait se défendre toute seule, ça, pas de souci même si elle n'était pas faite pour le corps à corps, le Kingedo avait des putains d'atouts cachés dans les belles manches de ses superbes kimonos de soie claire (des atouts, des atouts… des PUTAINS de BOMBES) (elles puaient la classe mes mamans quand même). Mais Maman était capable de miracles pour la protéger, tout simplement parce que Sûuko était la chose qui importait le plus dans sa vie.

À mes côtés, muscles aussi tendus que le sont les miens, Gyomo lâche un bref grondement sourd agitant sa tête en un geste d'agacement ou d'impatience. Lui aussi, il est à deux doigts de lâcher le Gyomo-mode-génocide. Faut pas qu'on touche à Tora putain. Bande d'enfoirés galactiques. Je m'en fous qu'ils ne l'aient pas touchée hein mais putain, elle a beau être douée pour faire croire qu'elle va bien, ça fait des décennies que je sais comment repérer que quelque chose la met mal, très mal. Il y a cette tension nerveuse, cette façon qu'elle a de faire claquer ses dents en un bref mouvement de tête ou de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs dans son dos, bordel, je sais le repérer. Alors ouais, ils l'ont ptêt pas touchée mais elle n'est pas dans cet état là à cause des pâquerettes.

Avec un sourire sauvage, je saute souplement sur le dos de Gyomo et m'agrippe à la fourrure autour de son cou, Kamishini bien en main.

– Allez ma grosse carpette, que le carnage commence… je lâche avec un contentement sourd.

Immédiatement, le voilà qui bande avec force chacun des muscles de son épaisse carcasse, les contractant avec force sous sa fourrure sombre. Puis, avec une rage sourde, il ouvre sa gueule, babines retroussées en une mimique inquiétante et feule lentement, plus menaçant que jamais. Puis il referme sa gueule et bondit brusquement en avant, immédiatement survit du reste de la Meute, éparpillée sous le couvert des arbres épais. Notre cible est droit devant nous et croyez moi, on va pas les louper. Geronimo, bande de fils de pute!

Sans bruit, cachés par le relief, les rochers et la végétation autour de nous, nous dévalons la pente à toute vitesse, galopant en silence. Je sens l'adrénaline qui commence à pulser dans mes veines et mon cœur se met à battre plus fort, presque en rythme avec la foulée monstrueuse de Gyomo. Garder encore un peu la colère en moi, la contenir… Encore un peu… Ils ne vont pas nous entendre arriver, ça non, les tigres sont des putains de tueurs silencieux. Lorsqu'ils capteront qu'une Meute folle de rage leur déboule sur le coin de la gueule, ça seras trop tard pour qu'ils puissent nous échapper. Alors, surtout, contenir encore un peu cette rage qui ne demande qu'à sortir… Plus que quelques instants… Ça arrive. Le vent fouette mon visage et je me penche encore un peu plus sur l'encolure de Gyomo, mon corps épousant le plus possible la forme de son corps afin de la gêner du moins que je peux. J'compte sur toi la carpette.

On avale la pente à une telle vitesse, Gyomo va si vite que j'ai limite du mal à bien percevoir les contours des arbres qui défilent autour de nous. La Meute nous suit, je le sais, mais à mon avis, Gyomo a du leur mettre une ou deux foulée dans le nez vu la vitesse qu'il déploie.

Ça y est!

Ça y est, putain, je les vois, je vois leurs deux! putain! de! silhouettes!

Aussitôt, la colère déferle en moi, inonde mes veines, désinhibe le moindre de mes gestes et multiplie ma force. C'est de justesse que je retiens le hurlement sauvage qui me brûle la gorge. Mes yeux bruns s'écarquillent et ma mâchoire se crispe. Je me redresse, Kamishini en l'air et je place avec précision ma seconde main sur son manche de bois épais, prête à attaquer. Et Gyomo jaillit brusquement face à ces deux _connards_, crocs et griffes dehors et rugissement monstrueux vrillant l'air avec force.

– CRÈVE POURRITURE! je hurle, déchirant l'air de toute la force de mes poumons avec rage.

Et, hurlante, j'abats comme une furie Kamishini sur le connard en face de moi, Gyomo ayant bondit pile entre les deux hommes, les séparant avec sa grosse et massive carcasse sombre jaillie des fourrés touffus de nos montagnes. Et lui, ce jeune homme plus âgé que moi aux yeux noirs fins et aux courts cheveux en épis de la même couleur, eh bah c'est con pour sa pomme, il est pile au niveau de la trajectoire de ma petite chérie, ma belle Kamishini. Ou plutôt, son cou est pile dans la trajectoire de ma hache. La lame siffle dans l'air vers la chair tendre et à découvert de sa gorge fine.

– MEURS! je hurle à nouveau.

Je ne réfléchis même plus à ce que je peux beugler, maintenant, tout ce qui compte, c'est le _massacre_. Ce qui compte, c'est que le sang jaillisse et que leurs os se brisent sous mes coups parce que là, franchement, je ne suis plus que fureur. Alors je me fous bien de ce que je peux hurler du moment que ouais, je hurle ma colère, que je la laisse sortir à gros bouillons de mon corps fin. Mais Kamishini ne rencontre que du vide et sa lourde lame part vers l'avant sans rien heurter. L'enculé a esquivé. Putain! Attends de voir, toi!

Sans ralentir, je fais glisser ma seconde main vers le bas et, toujours à cheval sur Gyomo, je bascule le haut de mon corps vers l'arrière pour ramener la tête d'acier de mon arme vers moi. Les coussinets épais de Gyomo tombent sur la roche grise du sol de nos Montagnes, ses griffes étincelantes crissant contre leur texture dure. Aussitôt, avant que le second de ces deux connards, celui à la veste blanche et aux cheveux hérissés de la même couleur ne puisse réagir, il bande à nouveau ses muscles puissants, se jetant en avant sur l'enculé qui a esquivé mon premier coup.

– Hisagi! hurle le second alors que j'abats une nouvelle fois mon arme sur le connard tout en noir.

Mais une fois encore, il esquive à la dernière seconde et le tranchant de ma lame pulvérise un bout de roche à quelques centimètres à peine de ce salopard. Putain! Sans réfléchir, je me jette en avant, ne tenant Kamishini que d'une main et l'autre tendue vers l'avant, doigts grands ouverts pour attraper sa gorge. Derrière moi, à peine ai-je quitté son dos avec un cri de fureur, que Gyomo se redresse de toute sa hauteur, rugissant avec violence et faisant obstacle entre moi et l'autre homme qui se précipite vers nous pour aider son pote, je suppose.

Vas-y mon gars, vas-y, essaye de passer, essaye seulement!

– Gyomo… TUE! je hurle tandis qu'une fois encore, mon adversaire esquive.

Ma main se referme dans le vide, juste devant son cou. Bordel, il a de bons réflexes cet enculé! Je hurle une nouvelle fois devant ses mouvements vifs du torse qui m'empêchent de le toucher. Putain. Il n'utilise même pas son sabre. Il ne l'utilise même pas! Il l'a dégainé mais il ne l'utilise pas! Il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi?! Attends de voir pauvre merde, j'ai été formée par Kaede Amaikoddoku elle-même alors tu! n'es! pas! de! taille!

– HYAAAAAAA!

Au lieu de ramener ma main vers mon torse, je la plaque au sol et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, je fais aussitôt pivoter le poids de mon corps vers l'avant en me servant de Kamishini comme contre-poids, jetant avec force mes pieds devant moi. Et cette fois-ci, surpris par mon soudain mouvement souple, il n'a pas le temps d'esquiver et mes pieds heurtent violemment son torse, l'envoyant brusquement bouler contre un tronc d'arbre.

– Hisagi! beugle une nouvelle fois l'autre homme avec sa voix forte et lourde, harcelé par un Gyomo déchaîné et fou de rage, rugissant et attaquant sans lui laisser de répit.

Au lieu d'appeler ton pote, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ta pomme si tu ne veux pas que mon ami tigré ne t'arrache la tête d'un simple coup de crocs! Face à moi, qui me redresse avec Kamishini en main, chacun de mes muscles tendu et l'adrénaline qui déferle enfin dans mes veines, mon adversaire se relève rapidement. Merde, aucune côte cassée ou même fêlée. Résistant c'te fumier. Hin hin hin… D'un mouvement sec du poignet, je fais tourner rapidement la lame de Kamishini autour de moi en un geste menaçant. Gyomo bloque l'autre, je vais pouvoir massacrer celui-là…

Une fois de nouveau debout, il est un peu plus grand que moi et à vue de nez, je dirais que le haut de mon front lui arrive à peu près au niveau de son nez. Bouge pas Girafou, j'arrive! Cette fois sans hurler, je me jette en avant, la tête lourde de Kamishini derrière moi. En un bond vif, je suis à sa hauteur. Pied droit en avant, je bloque toute ma jambe droite et m'en sers aussitôt de pivot pour envoyer mon tibia gauche dans ses côtes. Toujours son sabre à la lame nue en main, il est toutefois obligé de bloquer comme il peut avec son avant-bras nu. Et là, l'impact est suffisamment puissant et je lui fêle au moins deux côtes flottantes, je le sens en heurtant son corps avec rage. Une vive grimace de douleur lui échappe une fraction de seconde et, avec une certaine vélocité, il esquisse le geste de relever enfin son sabre. Ça y est, t'as capté que je n'étais pas une adversaire négligeable? Il était temps!

Sauf que moi, je ne compte pas m'arrêter là! Au lieu de ramener ma jambe gauche vers le sol, je la replie puis la déplie une nouvelle fois à toute vitesse et le nouveau coup le frappe violemment à la tête, comme un coup de fouet, en un superbe mouvement circulaire.

Il vole une nouvelle fois. J'ai choppé son arcade sourcilière et sa pommette. Bon, rien n'a cassé cette fois-ci mais je l'ai bien sonné. Aussitôt, hors de question que je laisse passer cette putain d'occasion, j'attaque à nouveau sans lui laisser le moindre répit, attaquant de toutes parts, aux poings, aux pieds, à la hache et même à la tête. Avant qu'il ne capte, mon poing frappant ses côtes déjà fêlées, j'écrase le haut de mon crâne sur son nez en un coup de boule magistral. Sonné une nouvelle fois, il recule d'un pas, esquivant malgré tout les coups que je lui assène avec rage. Putain!

– Nous sommes là pour vous parler!

Hein? De quoi? Faisant siffler Kamishini vers la tête du sale con face à moi, je met un court moment avant de tilter que c'est son pote, le mec aux cheveux blancs sans pour autant être bien plus âgé que celui contre lequel je me bat – arrête de m'esquiveeeeer, utilise ton saaaaabre! – qui vient de parler. Avec rage, je frappe le brun face à moi avec force au niveau de sa gorge, lui coupant un instant la respiration. Crachant, toussant, il se recule vivement pour récupérer son souffle. Et enfin, son sabre se redresse. Putain il était temps… Une bonne baston fer contre fer, lame contre lame et sang qui gicle. Me redressant de toute ma taille, je lâche un sourire sauvage, toujours aussi furieuse.

– Parler?! je crache avec rage, ma voix claire sonnant avec force sous les feuilles éclatantes de nos arbres hauts. Parler de quoi?!

– Écoutez, reprend t-il avec force, toujours tenu légèrement à l'écart par un Gyomo qui ne cesse de faire claquer ses dents pour essayer de le chopper avec colère, nous ne sommes pas vos enne…

– Vous êtes mes ennemis! je hurle brusquement avec fureur, lui tournant toujours le dos et le coupant au milieu de sa phrase. Vous _êtes_ mes putains d'ennemis!

Lentement, mes poings tremblant de rage sur le manche de Kamishini et les yeux scintillant de fureur, je me retourne vers lui. Ah, ils veulent parler? Ils veulent parler?! Moi, je veux les _tuer_! Finissant de pivoter, je plante mon regard couleur de cèdre dans le sien, gris opale. Tout ce que je vois, c'est un ennemi, c'est un gars que je veux tuer. Tout ce que je vois, c'est un gars qui a osé foutre un pieds sur les Montagnes noires, sur nos Montagnes, _notre_ territoire. Tout ce que je vois, c'est un gars qui a osé mettre Tora dans cet état. C'est un homme mort. Un putain d'homme mort.

Face à moi, encore bloqué par un Gyomo qui montre les crocs, babines retroussées et oreilles plaquées sur le haut de son crâne, grondant et furieux, il semble tiquer en pouvant enfin voir mon visage plus clairement. Eh ben? Qu'est-ce que t'as? J'te semble trop jeune pour avoir une telle rage? Où est-ce que tu as vu que quiconque pouvait être trop jeune pour avoir envie de se battre, pour avoir envie de tuer? Mon nez se fronce de colère, ma mâchoire se crispe. Allez-y les mecs, allez, continuez comme ça, énervez moi…

– Écoute, fait-il avec une attitude qui se veut apaisante, ayant bien capté qu'il marche sur des tisons ardents, nous ne…

Avec rage, je fais claquer Kamishini contre le sol couvert de mousse émeraude à mes pieds, fendant la roche grise en un claquement sec qui résonne autour de nous.

– Ta gueule. je grogne.

C'est marrant, il a eut le temps de me dévisager et maintenant, ça y est, on est passés au tutoiement. Dans mon dos, le brun se redresse et se rapproche de moi dans un silence parfait. Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas cramé mon con… Vas-y, avance encore, avance que je te choppe au vol…

Face à moi, le plus âgé des deux, toujours posté en une attitude méfiante par rapport à un Gyomo qui ne cesse de gronder, feuler et grogner sourdement, n'a toujours pas dégainé son sabre. Et ouais, il se prépare à le faire. Putain, ils me sous-estiment vraiment pour croire que je ne repérerais rien…

– Ta gueule. je répète, ayant de plus en plus de mal à me retenir de me jeter sur lui en hurlant ta gueule et crève.

Il fronce les sourcils. Trop tard. Trop tard, enculé.

Parce qu'à peine ai-je lâché cette petite phrase froide que Tora, forme animale magnifique, superbe et meurtrière sous sa fourrure blanche striée d'un noir éclatant, surgit brusquement, droit sur lui et hurlant plus que rugissant de rage. Et, trop rapidement pour lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle l'attrape entre ses crocs. Et pulvérise son épaule droite entre ses mâchoires d'un coup sec.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Coucou me revoilou!

Alors? Ce chapitre?  
>J'ai teeeellement l'impression d'avoir fait un catalogue Ikéa, gnnnnn... *grogne*<p>

Prochain chapitre vendredi normalement…!

Pour lancer les paris / proposer une recette de cookies (quoi? j'ai la dalle moi!) / balancer des idées pour le truc qui fêtera les 300 reviews / reviewer tout en majuscule juste pour le kiff / faire un câlin à Lulu («LE PREMIER QUI ME TOUCHE, JE LUI GÉNOCIDE SA FACE, C'EST CLAIR?!») (roooh… t'es po drôle) («Y'a que Black pis c'est tout. Les autres, je les empale sur un cactus.») / dire si on a RIEN compris à tout ce Bagdad de merde / proposer quelque chose pour les 300 reviews / laisser une review, tout simplement, le bouton est juste en dessous!

LÂCHEZ VOUUUUUUS!

.

**Prochain chapitre** : **Chapitre 46. Ta gueule et crève.**


	47. Ta gueule et crève

Coucou tout le monde…! *sors la tête de son tank et secoue la main comme une gogole*

Petit rappel par rapport à Tora et Benikyogai, n'oubliez pas que ça fait 50 ans qu'elles sont dans les Montagnes, loin d'autres humains. Et Tora, par rapport à Beni qui fait de temps en temps des petits tours à Enkei, n'a quasiment revu aucun humain depuis un putain de temps.

Au fait, très bonne question de Yuni-Stark, '_Et Kensei, il connaîtrait pas la __mère__ de Beni ?_' Alors, comme vous vous en doutez, je ne vais pas vous donner la réponse claire et précise. Mais, si Kaede était encore en vie, elle serait un peu plus jeune que lui. Elle était encore au Seireitei quand Kensei était capitaine.

Pour le titre, de ce chapitre, j'ai juste repris la phrase que Benikyogai prononce au chapitre précédent juste avant que Tora ne déboule sur Kensei (c'est un capitaine, relaaax, il va bien). Primo, parce que ce nouveau chapitre débute un tout petit peu avant ça et que secundo, il n'y a qu'une seule réplique dans ce chapitre donc bon…

Cette fois-ci, un chapitre assez court!

Et merci à vous toutes, à vous tous qui laissez des reviews, putain, MERCI. Merci à **Neilhfleim** (Tora elle est cool d'abord! Shuuhei…? Oh, ça devrait aller, il va pas en prendre trop dans la gueule. Beni et Tora par contre…), à **Yuni-Stark** (''J'fais po de câlin moi, j'suis le Maître des Enfers'' Hem… Calmos le bouc, calmos. Elle est badass hein ma p'tite viking?! *est fièèèère*) à **Taraimpératrice** (Beni bout littéralement de rage, c'est assez violent… mais une émotion aussi forte, ça peut aussi redescendre très vite, voilà, voilà… par contre, pour Le Roi Lion je peux pas dire, j'ai déjà du le voir mais euh j'en ai genre zéro souvenir en fait. Je sais juste que le papa meurt pis c'est à peu près tout. *la cultuuuuure* Et non, t'inquiète, Kensei ne vas pas perdre son bras, il reste un capitaine même si Tora a pas mal de force dans la mâchoire ), à **Plumel** (RAH MERCI MOI AUSSI, RAAAAH MEURCIIII!), à **Loupiote** (VIKIIIIIIIIING), à **P'tit Laiko** (ah ouais, c'est vrai qu'il y a Hime, on la verra pas tout de suite. Mais il va pas perdre son bras, il est balaise quand même notre p'tit Kensei) et à **Artemis** (vive la Baston, ouaip, avec une majuscule, BASTOOOON!)

.

Eyh, p'tit message à tous ceux qui sont encore en examens, qui révisent pour leur bac, flippent leur race ou quoi… Zen. Respirez un graaaand coup. Parce que vous allez tout péter. Vous allez gérer, sérieusement. Vous allez tout défoncer. Alors, un seul mot d'ordre… GERONIMOOOO!

.

**Discalibuuuuuuuuur! **… BEN TORA ELLE EST À MOUAH D'ABORD. Pis j'la prête pas. Vouala. Par contre le gars qu'elle attaque, Kensei Muguruma… ben il est pas à moi, il est à Tite Kubo, le créateur de _**Bleach**_. Voilà voilà.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4<span>6. Ta gueule et crève.**

* * *

><p><em>Tora, forme animale au galop dans les sous-bois des Montagnes noires, quelques instants à peine auparavant.<em>

.

Mes pattes larges foulent le sol à un rythme rapide. Ma carcasse épaisse et puissante se déplace sans un bruit et je dois me retenir de ne pas grogner. Et putain ce que j'en ai envie. Ce que j'ai envie de rugir, de laisser ce cri franchir mes crocs et résonner dans l'air jusqu'à ce qu'il se déchire. Ma gorge se serre mais aucun son ne passe mes babines blanches. Comment osent-ils…?! Ils n'ont pas le droit, pas le droit, pas le droit!

Mes yeux humains sur ma belle et meurtrière forme animale scintillent. Je dévale la pente sans me retenir, avalant littéralement la distance sous mes coussinets silencieux. Les tigres sont des chasseurs, des prédateurs. Je suis un animal, grande et puissante, je suis forte. Je suis tigre. Humaine aussi mais tigre. Alors oui, me déplacer sans faire le moindre bruit pour bondir d'un seul coup sur ma proie, la tuer d'un coup sec à la nuque, pas de problème, je sais faire. J'excelle, même. Mais non, cette fois-ci, pas de mort en un seul coup. Oh que non. Comme si j'allais attaquer pour tuer. Je vais attaquer, ça oui. Attaquer pour blesser. Puis je tuerais. Lentement. Je veux regarder ces hommes mourir et, par tous les cieux, je vais savourer de voir la vie quitter leurs yeux.

Continuant de galoper sans ralentir, bondissant tout en souplesse, mes griffes rentrées pour faire le moins de bruit possible, les arbres et les buissons défilent tout autour de moi. Je garde le ventre assez proche du sol, forcée de plier mes pattes et de tirer un peu sur mes muscles pour rester cachée et qu'ils ne repèrent pas ma silhouette un peu trop claire pour des sous-bois tels que les nôtres. Quelque part au fond de mon esprit, je sais que j'ai tort. Je sais que je devrais attaquer pour tuer. Ne pas prendre de risques. Ne pas jouer avec le feu. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas… Ça fait trop mal.

J'étais venue ici pour ne plus jamais voir cette Humanité dégueulasse et répugnante, je suis venue me cacher dans ces Montagnes pour ne plus jamais, jamais, jamais revoir un de ces hommes, une de ces femmes… Je n'en veux plus, je ne veux plus les voir! Tout ce que je veux, c'est Benikyogai Benitsuki. C'est tout! Les autres, non, non, non, _**non**_! Les autres, je n'en veux pas.

Je bondis encore une fois vers l'avant, avec une colère et une douleur décuplée.

N'ai-je pas assez payé? C'est ça, je n'ai pas assez pleuré, je n'ai pas assez hurlé, je n'ai pas assez souffert? Je n'ai pas assez perdu, il faut que l'on vienne encore me prendre ce qu'il me reste? Il n'y a pas eut assez de douleur dans ma vie de merde pour que deux hommes viennent changer l'équilibre fragile qui nous fait vivre, Beni et moi? On n'a besoin de rien, surtout pas d'eux. J'ai déjà payé, j'ai déjà tout perdu une première fois. Et une chose est sûre, je ne perdrais pas Benikyogai. Je ne la perdrais pas. Et surtout, ces deux gars vont payer pour oser, oser, oser mettre un pieds sur nos Montagnes. Sur _mon_ territoire.

.

.

* * *

><p>Je bondis en avant. Atterris sur une minuscule parcelle de mousse sèche. Bande mes muscles. Compacte mon corps. Ouvre la gueule. Bande encore un peu plus mes muscles. Et relâche brusquement le tout.<p>

Rugissant de rage, je jaillis d'un seul coup hors des fourrés épais, me jetant sur la silhouette masculine qui se trouve face à moi et qui découvre brusquement ma présence. Mes épaisses pattes tendues vers l'avant, j'attrape violemment son torse entre mes griffes acérées, lacérant la chair. Propulsée par l'élan formidable que j'ai accumulé en dévalant ainsi la pente, le poids monstrueux de ma forme animale fait le reste et avant qu'il n'esquisse ne serait-ce que le geste de se dégager, je suis déjà sur lui. Hurlant de rage sous mes babines retroussées, je referme d'un seul coup mes mâchoires puissantes sur son épaule jusqu'à sentir un os craquer avec délectation.

La gueule pleine de son sang, je retire ma prise d'un seul coup, arrachant quelques lambeaux de peau avec mes crocs pointus. Puis, folle de colère, je m'écarte et me redresse totalement, le goût de son sang sur ma langue. Debout sur mes pattes arrières, mes muscles tendus et les pattes avant fouettant l'air tandis qu'il recule et esquive, se tenant l'épaule de son autre main comme pour comprimer la plaie, je rugis à nouveau de toute la force de mes poumons. Et croyez moi, ce n'est pas peu dire. L'air se vrille et je hurle, hurle, hurle. Les babines toujours retroussées sur ma dentition acérée et couverte de son sang, je laisse retomber mes pattes au sol, continuant de darder sur lui mon regard gris luisant de colère.

Comme je l'avais bien deviné, il s'agit de deux hommes. Nous sommes deux, ils sont deux. Paaaarfait. Et nous, on a aussi la Meute, tapie tout autour, prête à jaillir de l'ombre en un seul mouvement si on les appelle. Au total, nous sommes pour l'instant quatre pour nous battre, chacune d'entre nous face à son adversaire et Gyomo au milieu pour bien séparer ces deux hommes. Celui qui me fait face, l'air vaguement ennuyé de s'être fait broyer l'épaule entre mes crocs – putain mec, tu pourrais t'inquiéter un minimum quand même, ça pisse le sang jusqu'à ton poignet là! – et qui ne me quitte pas du regard est assez grand et plutôt musclé sans pour autant être un genre de Musclor à la con. Rien qu'à voir sa manière de se déplacer, de tenir son sabre, de ne pas paniquer, de garder un calme parfait alors qu'un animal monstrueux et aux proportions bien trop grandes pour être sensé pouvoir exister vient de jaillir brusquement de nulle part, de m'analyser moi et ma démarche des yeux… Putain. Ce mec est un guerrier.

Furieuse, je me redresse une nouvelle fois sur mes pattes arrières et ouvre ma gueule sur un rugissement monstrueux. Brusquement, je me jette en avant pour abattre mes griffes sur lui. Et cette fois-ci, je vise la gorge. Un guerrier, ce mec est un guerrier. Cet homme sait se battre. Il n'a pas peur de moi – il n'a pas peur de moi! – il me considère juste comme… comme un adversaire, je n'en sais rien moi! Je rugis encore une fois alors qu'il bloque ma large patte de son sabre. Putain! Non, je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas… Pourquoi aurais-je peur?!

D'une torsion vive de mon large poitrail, j'esquive le coup de sabre visant mon épaule et qui ne fait qu'effleurer mon pelage blanc et je plonge aussitôt ma gueule vers le haut de son torse, visant une nouvelle fois la gorge. Sauf que ce mec est rapide. Un éclair métallique passe à toute vitesse devant mes yeux et j'ai tout juste le temps de me jeter vers l'arrière avant qu'il ne m'éborgne. La douleur jaillit en une ligne claire sur le haut de ma truffe, juste en dessous de mon œil pâle et mon sang chaud se met à couler le long de l'estafilade qu'il vient de m'infliger. Je plisse les muscles de ma gueule et de mon museau, comme pour dégager cette désagréable sensation piquante, lâchant un vif couinement de douleur.

Pour l'instant, il se contente de bloquer mes coups et de répliquer avec une vitesse et un calme déconcertants. Je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder à attaquer pour me neutraliser, il n'y a qu'à voir la manière qu'il a de m'observer, comme un animal en cage. Mon grondement sourd s'amplifie. Ce mec sait se battre, là, aucun doute. Le problème, c'est qu'il a une putain de bonne garde que je n'arrive pas à percer. Et j'ai bien peur qu'il soit tout aussi bon en attaque. Okay, okay, okay, calme, ne pas paniquer. Respirer, se concentrer et massacrer cet enfoiré. J'vais t'apprendre à me disséquer du regard moi!

L'air sinistre, la tête basse et ma cage thoracique qui continue de vibrer pour produire un grondement menaçant, je lèche lentement mes babines toujours recouvertes de son sang chaud et poisseux qui me colle aux moustaches. Je ne le quitte pas du regard. Je m'apprête à attaquer à nouveau, attaquer avant de lui laisser le temps de m'attaquer alors je baisse un tout petit peu la tête, Gyomo grondant derrière moi de colère, je tire sur mes muscles pour lui sauter dessus par la gauche et…

Je relève brusquement la truffe. Il y a quelque chose… quelque chose qui… Ainsi tendue, la tête haute et le poitrail bombé, j'ai mes yeux à peu près au niveau de ses clavicules. Qu'est-ce que… Je hume l'air. Et encore une fois. J'ai… C'est bizarre, c'est comme si… Mes yeux plantés dans les siens, je le fixe étrangement. Ce gars… non, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mais… Je penche la tête sur le côté. Ou alors… Et merde. J'ai vu défiler trop de gens, trop d'humains avant de pouvoir m'enfuir loin d'eux, dans ces Montagnes. Son visage ne me dit rien, son odeur, je… je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas qui est ce gars, je ne sais pas d'où il débarque, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu le pousser lui et ses deux potes – lui a une odeur de menthe sèche et de roche claire, le brun à qui Beni est en train d'apprendre à voler contre les arbres a une étrange odeur de pavot et de poussière mêlé à un vague relent de tabac froid et le troisième, celui qu'on n'a pas encore vu, sent la cannelle et l'orange – à foutre un pieds ici. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que quelles que soient les raisons qui ont poussé ces gars à venir dans nos Montagnes, elles ne sont pas bonnes pour nous. Absolument pas. Et ce gars, ou tout du moins quelque chose dans le _goût de son sang_, je l'ai déjà croisé quelque part.

À peine cette petite idée s'esquisse t-elle dans mon esprit qu'un frisson froid glisse le long de mon échine et un léger son inquiet m'échappe alors que je recule, presque instinctivement, d'un pas. Merde. Quand je suis sous forme animale, j'ai moins de contrôle sur mes 'réflexes', mon corps a tendance à réagir avant que mon esprit ne l'en empêche.

Soudain, à plusieurs mètres de moi, le cri sauvage et presque désarticulé de Benikyogai crève l'air avec violence. Ce bref son, hurlé avec puissance, est vibrant de colère. De colère, de rage et de force. Ce cri me percute au cœur, comme me ramenant à la réalité. Je secoue violemment la tête, envoyant mes babines à droite et à gauche. _Reprends toi! _Il faut que je me concentre. Ce n'est pas le moment de me laisser aller. Que j'ai déjà croisé ce gars ou pas ne change absolument rien à la situation. Rien du tout. Pourquoi est-ce que ça y changerait quoi que ce soit? Je ne l'ai _pas_ connu! Et il ne m'a pas connue, pas moi, pas avant que je ne rencontre Beni… Non! Je secoue une nouvelle fois la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer? C'est stupide! Et puis, ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'une impression. Oui, c'est ça, c'est exactement ça, je ne le connais pas, je n'ai jamais croisé le chemin de cet homme, il ne sait rien de moi ni de qui j'ai été, il ne peux pas, ce n'est pas possible, je…

– TORA!

Le hurlement suraigu de Beni me fait brusquement relever la tête, juste à temps pour que mon regard félin puisse percevoir l'éclat métallique du sabre de cet homme qui plonge à toute vitesse vers ma cage thoracique à découvert.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Suspeeeeens…!

Tora, ma chtite Tora… J'aime en foutre plein la gueule à mes persos, c'est dingue. *sirote une tasse de café, le regard dans le lointain*

Et après, j'm'étonne quand on me demande si elles sont en couple… j'tends des perches, aussi. Ahlàlàlà! J'm'éclate. *se marre toute seule*

Sinon, pour l'étrange réaction de Tora face à Kensei… Héhéhé. J'vous dirais rien. MÊME SOUS LA TORTURE. (quoi, vous pensiez vraiment que j'avais fini de placer mes pions? OH QUE NON! *éclate d'un rire sardonique*

Prochain chapitre mercredi prochain, même taille environ, et en point de vue interne de notre cher Kensei. Héhéhéhé.

Pour faire un câlin à Tora parce que c'est pas la fête du slip pour elle en ce moment (si peu, si peu…) (et ce n'est que le début) / essayer de lâcher deux trois hypothèses (bon, pour être honnête, vu à quel point c'est obscur pour l'instant, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez tomber juste mais je suis putain de curieuse de voir ce que ça vous inspire) / laisser une review / demander quelque chose pour les 300 reviews, faites vous plaisir, le bouton est juste en dessous!

.

**Prochain chapitre** : **Chapitre 47. _Grosse grosse peluche._**


	48. Grosse grosse peluche

SALUUUUUUUT! *se met à faire des backflip avec son tank*  
>(si, c'est possible de faire des backflip avec un tank!)<p>

Bref, coucou…!

Juste un petit rappel, Kensei a surnommé son sabre Tachi. Bon, déjà parce que c'est un diminutif de son nom complet mais aussi parce que Tachi, tout court, signifie Longue Épée. Voilà, voilà.  
>Sinon, pour les reiatsus, je le précise aussi, seuls les êtres humains en émettent. (tout ça seras précisé au prochain chapitre mais gardez bien ça en tête pour celui-ci)<p>

Un gros gros GROS merci à ceux qui continuent à me laisser des reviews, à me dire ce qu'elles pensent des chapitres, ahlàlà, vous pétez tout! Merci à **Taraimpératrice**, à **Plumel**, à **Neilhfleim**, à **P'tit Laiko**!  
>Désolée, je speede un peu (haaaaa!), réponse aux reviews au prochain chapitre promis!<p>

(messagerapidosà**Zerikya**câlinouaaaaaisdansedelajoiegeronimogalactique!) (←ceci n'avait aucun sens) (pardon) (mais câlin quand même)

Allez, le bac commence…! À ceux qui sont en plein dedans (hahaha, j'me rappelle de mon bac) (HAAAAAAAAAAAA) (nan, c'était pas _si_ atroce que ça), courage, vous allez y arriver. Et dites vous bien que même si les profs vous ont dit toute l'année que vous ne l'aurez pas, vous pouvez l'avoir. Perso, mes profs pensaient que je ne l'aurais pas, j'avais eut Avis défavorable à mon conseil de classe. Et j'ai eut mon bac, mention Bien. Donc fuck off, vous allez tout péter. FONCEZ!

.

**Discalibuuuuuuuuur! **… BEN TORA ELLE EST À MOUAH D'ABORD. Pis j'la prête pas. Vouala. Par contre le gars qu'elle attaque, Kensei Muguruma… ben il est pas à moi, il est à Tite Kubo, le créateur de _**Bleach**_. Voilà voilà.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4<span>7. _Grosse, grosse peluche._**

* * *

><p><em>Muguruma Kensei, capitaine de la 9ème division du Gotei, forêt des Montagnes noires, sabre en main, pointe vers le bas, quelques minutes auparavant.<em>

.

Tachikaze ne bouge pas. Comme moi, elle se concentre. Je peux le sentir, elle a cessé de se mouvoir avec allégresse et légèreté comme à son habitude dans mon monde intérieur pour se tenir droite, le bout de ses orteils recouverts du même tissu doux et immaculé que celui qui compose une grande partie de son vêtement délicat flottant quelques centimètres à peine au dessus de l'eau pâle. Elle est calme, les doigts détendus et les sens aux aguets. Doucement, elle laisse les vents qui balaient l'endroit où elle vit glisser à la surface de l'eau, y dessinant de fines vaguelettes qui s'estompent bien vite. Ses yeux bruns sont grands ouverts, ses lèvres perlées closes. Elle est prête.

Tachikaze, la petite fille au regard parfois si innocent est prête à se battre. Elle est douce, elle est gentille, elle est attentive aux autres et rien ne peux la rendre plus heureuse que le sourire de quelqu'un à qui elle tient. Mais Tachikaze, ma petite Tachi, est avant tout une arme. Et une arme rudement efficace pour ce qui en est je dois dire. Pour l'instant, je la laisse sous sa forme de katana, étirée et acérée, l'acier de sa lame captant par intermittence les quelques rais de soleil qui percent l'épaisse canopée au dessus de nous. Si besoin est, elle repassera sous sa forme de shikai, celle d'un couteau compact, d'avantage une arme de poing qu'un sabre et, de fait, d'avantage adaptée à mon style de combat. Comme je suis capitaine – ce qui signifie donc que Tachi et moi sommes arrivés au bankai – je n'aurais pas forcément à prononcer son invocation, à savoir '_Fais exploser_', pour cela. En répondant à ma pression spirituelle et grâce à la communion de nos deux esprits, elle n'en a pas forcément besoin.

Par contre, ce n'est pas le cas de Hisagi, qui, tout talentueux qu'il soit, reste vice-capitaine. Et assez loin du bankai pour ce que j'ai pu en observer. Du coup, ouais, si il veut passer en shikai, il va avoir besoin de prononcer l'invocation de son sabre à voix haute. Enfin, cela n'a pas trop d'importance. Vu le lieu, je ne pense pas qu'il y fera appel. Oh, il est très bien son shikai hein, puissant, meurtrier, rapide, difficilement déchiffrable et tout ce que vous voulez mais il y a bien trop d'arbres, de roches, _d'obstacles_ pour qu'il puisse s'en servir efficacement. C'est un shikai qui a besoin d'espace. Et puis, de toutes façons, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il rechignait à s'en servir – ce qui est parfaitement stupide d'ailleurs. Et même, je n'ai pas de raison de m'en faire en cas d'attaque de… de je ne sais quoi en fait, il est plutôt bon en kidô. Rapide et efficace.

Tachikaze aux aguets et moi de même, je continue à aller de l'avant, Shuuhei se déplaçant tout aussi silencieusement sous le couvert des arbres plusieurs mètres sur ma gauche. Nous ne faisons plus un bruit, concentrés et la main souple sur le manche de nos zanpakutos. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que nous sommes venus trouver dans ces Montagnes silencieuses. Mais si il y a une chose dont je suis certain, c'est qu'on ne vas pas tarder à le trouver justement. C'est vague, assez flou, mais je perçois des reiatsus, un peu comme étouffés, quelque part en amont de notre position actuelle. Ce n'est pas très net, comme si quelque chose venait troubler ma perception mais aucun doute, il y a des reiatsus là-haut. Et qui dit reiatsu dit être humains.

– _Dis Kensei…_ me fait la voix claire de Tachikaze, ses grands yeux bruns toujours aussi concentrés._ Tu crois que c'est les gens qu'on perçoit qui tuent les hollows? Et les huge hollows?_

Comme moi, elle n'a pas l'air très convaincue par cette hypothèse. Dans mon monde intérieur, il n'y a plus la moindre esquisse de vent. La grande épée se concentre.

_ – Ce n'est pas… pas assez puissant._

Je sais Tachi, je sais… Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Je n'arrive pas à dire à combien de personne on a affaire. Tout ce que je sens, c'est une présence.

_ – C'est ces montagnes, elles…_

Mmmm…?

_ – Il y a…_

Ses fins sourcils blonds se plissent, elle penche la tête sur le côté, lèvres pincées. Tachi? Tachikaze, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Elle clôt un instant ses paupières et ferme les poings, se concentrant de plus belle. Elle aussi, il y a quelque chose qui la perturbe sans qu'elle puisse dire exactement ce que c'est.

_ – __Il y a quelque chose de bizarre ici…!_ s'exclame t-elle finalement, frustrée de ne pas parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus.

Je continue à progresser vers l'avant, montant peu à peu la pente. Je sais Tachi, je sais. C'est pareil pour moi. Il y a des gens dans cette fichue montagne, deux je dirais mais, honnêtement, c'est plus une intuition qu'une certitude.

_– __Ce n'est pas comme… L'air est différent ici._

Différent? Différent par rapport au reste de la Soul Society, tu veux dire?

– _Oui!_ piaille t-elle, n'aimant pas les conclusions qu'amènent ce fait si il s'avère juste._ Ces montagnes… Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ici! Tu __**devrais**__ être capable de percevoir nettement ces reiatsus, je devrais en être capable aussi! Mais tout ce que je peux sentir, c'est leur présence…_

Et surtout, ils me semblent trop faibles pour venir à bout de huge hollows. Quelque chose m'échappe et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que cela peut être. Pas que cela m'inquiète ou me mette mal à l'aise, juste que je commence à en avoir ras-le-cul de ne pas capter ce qui se passe.

_ – Kensei!_

… Oups. Roh, ça va, '_ras-le-cul_', c'est pas si… si?

_ – Si! _fait-elle, les joues vaguement rouges et hochant la tête avec vigueur.

… Bon bah pardon. Elle soupire vaguement puis se remet en position, aux aguets et cherchant à briser l'espèce de voile qui nous empêche de percevoir correctement ces fichus reiatsus. Parce qu'on les perçoit hein, ça, aucun doute là dessus. Celui qui parviendra à me dissimuler totalement son reiatsu n'est pas encore né, croyez moi. Sauf que là, ce n'est même pas ça, ce n'est même pas que ceux qui sont là-haut essayent de se cacher et compriment leur reiatsus. Du tout. C'est plutôt comme si il y avait _quelque chose_ qui m'empêchait de les percevoir clairement, comme un voile ou je ne sais quoi.

Toujours sur mes gardes dans ce silence étonnant et indiquant mine de rien qu'il doit y avoir de _gros_ prédateurs dans le coin pour que la forêt se taise ainsi, je continue à aller de l'avant lorsqu'une brusque et soudaine déferlante de reiatsu vibrant de rage et de colère éclate, une dizaine de mètres devant nous. La vache!

_ – Kensei!_

Aussitôt, je redresse la lame de Tachikaze dans les airs, prêt à attaquer ou à me défendre si jamais le besoin s'en fait sentir. Une chose est sûre, ce reiatsu pulse avec violence et se dirige sur nous à pleine vitesse. Okay, donc on est repérés. Il était temps que les choses bougent…

À peine Hisagi et moi nous sommes mis en garde que quelque chose de lourd et massif jaillit brusquement du clair-obscur qui règne dans ces sous-bois. Un rugissement furieux déchire l'air, brisant d'un seul coup le silence épais, et m'arrache une brève grimace.

_ – Tigre! _s'écrie Tachikaze avec force.

Et effectivement, la silhouette large et puissante qui vient de bondir à notre vue est bien un tigre. Et pas un petit. Wow. La bête est large, grosse, avec un pelage sombre et gronde de colère, babines retroussées sur des crocs luisants. Seulement, ce qui m'intéresse moi, ce n'est pas le tigre, bien qu'impressionnant – sacrée carrure! et ce pelage noir…! – mais plutôt la silhouette, frêle et indéniablement humaine qu'il y a sur son dos. Et qui hurle d'ailleurs.

– CRÈVE POURRITURE! hurle t-elle de la voix claire d'une femme, d'une toute jeune femme.

Elle a l'air jeune mais… elle est rapide.

– MEURS!

L'arme qu'elle tient en main – une hache de guerre qui doit peser un sacré poids et être rudement efficace – s'abat à une vitesse fulgurante sur Hisagi qui a à peine le temps d'esquiver d'un mouvement vif du torse tenant plus du réflexe qu'autre chose. Aussitôt, j'esquisse le geste de m'élancer vers lui histoire de lui filer un coup de main et de neutraliser cette folle furieuse mais le tigre, vaguement inquiétant par sa taille et l'aspect menaçant renforcé par sa fourrure sombre se redresse aussitôt vers moi, sa cavalière ayant bondit en un éclair rouge sang sur mon vice-capitaine. Il rugit avec rage et fouette l'air d'une patte puissante. Jolies griffes.

_ – Méchant tigre! _piaille pour sa part Tachikaze dont le sang commence à bouillir.

Elle n'aime pas trop qu'on m'attaque. Ma poigne se resserre un petit peu sur son manche tressé de vert. Les choses sérieuses commencent.

.

.

* * *

><p><em> Kensei Muguruma, même endroit, face à Tora et l'épaule en sang, quelques instants plus tard.<em>

_._

Le sang chaud coule de mon épaule droite et glisse lentement jusqu'à mon poignet pour goutter sur la roche froide à mes pieds. Mon regard gris ne quitte pas l'animal blanc rayé de noir qui me fait face. L'animal… Ouais, j'ai du mal à appeler cette… cette _chose_ un animal. Trop grande, trop surréaliste. Et puis, ce rugissement… Ce rugissement est tout sauf celui d'un animal. Ce rugissement fait froid dans le dos. Et depuis quand les tigres poussent-ils des cris pareils, depuis quand les tigres fixent-ils quelqu'un avec de la _haine_ dans le regard?

Déjà la première bête, celle au pelage sombre, avait presque un aspect surréaliste. Rien que sa taille force l'admiration. Après, il faut quand même reconnaître que je n'y connais pas grand-chose en tigres ou même au règne animal en général – faut dire que ça ne m'intéresse pas aussi. N'empêche que cette bête, la première qui a débarqué, celle que chevauchait la jeune fille aux cheveux rouge écarlate qui est pour l'instant en train de se battre contre mon vice-capitaine, est tout sauf banale. Il n'y a qu'à voir sa taille. Sa tête sombre striée de noir et aux babines vaguement plus pâles m'arrive à peu près sur le haut de la cuisse et, debout sur ses pattes arrières, ouais, il est plus grand que moi. Facilement. Et puis… un tigre _noir_? Je ne savais même pas que ça existait!

Et encore, tout ça, ce n'est rien par rapport à la bestiole qui me fait dorénavant face. Et qui vient, accessoirement, de m'avoir par surprise. Ça, c'est rare. Je veux dire, faut quand même être balaise pour me choper par surprise, surtout que j'étais déjà sur mes gardes. Je ne l'ai absolument _pas_ sentit venir. Cette saleté m'a pas loupé d'ailleurs. Elle a attrapé mon épaule et a mordu un bon gros coup dedans. Du coup, ça pisse le sang, j'ai vaguement le bras engourdi et ses griffes épaisses ont tracé quelques belles balafres sur ma peau. Boarf. La 4ème me fixera tout ça. Ça aurait pu être pire. Elle aurait pu viser le cou. C'est d'ailleurs bizarre que cette bestiole n'ait pas attaqué pour tuer… ou au moins pour immobiliser. Parce que ouais, okay, ça picote et je pense qu'il me faudra quelques points de suture mais rien de bien handicapant en fait. Et, oui, c'est bizarre parce que vu la manière dont elle m'a choppé entre ses griffes, y'avait tout à fait moyen qu'elle essaye de planter ses crocs d'ivoire dans ma gorge. Bon, elle n'aurait pas réussit, j'aurais balancé un sortilège par réflexe pour la bloquer. Mais au lieu de ça, non, elle attaque _l'épaule_.

Et cette apparence… Par tous les dieux, c'est quoi ce monstre? Le premier tigre était déjà pas mal mais là, on franchit clairement un cap. Cet animal est tout sauf un animal ordinaire. Littéralement immense, sa carrure large reste toutefois moins massive que celle du tigre noir, plus fine, plus élancée. Si le tigre noir a un aspect plutôt musculeux alors je dirais que celui-ci, avec son pelage blanc neige et éclatant a davantage un aspect meurtrier et surtout… beaucoup plus intelligent. Il y a quelque chose dans le regard de cette bête, quelque chose qu'on ne devrait jamais voir chez un simple animal.

_ – Grosse grosse peluche._ fait Tachi de sa voix claire, plus curieuse qu'inquiète à vrai dire.

Ouais, enfin, peluche avec des crocs gros comme mon poing, je te ferais remarquer. Étrange qu'elle ne soit pas plus furieuse que ça vu la plaie que cet animal vient de m'infliger d'ailleurs.

_ – Pas de souci, je suis en train de te soigner! _fait-elle en pépiant, toute contente de filer un coup de main.

Parce que oui, je n'ai pas spécialement le temps de me consacrer à un sort de kidô pour réparer cette fichue épaule, j'ai une bête monstrueuse et furax qui essaye de me croquer la tête juste devant moi. Le temps et l'attention, je ne les ai pas mais les connaissances médicales et l'énergie spirituelle ça, aucun souci, j'ai ce qui faut. Et comme, quelque part, Tachi _est_ moi… eh bien, c'est elle qui se charge des premiers soins. Bon, faudra quand même que je passe à la 4ème après mais au moins d'ici là, l'hémorragie va se calmer et je pourrais me servir à peu près correctement de cette épaule. À peu près. Eh, je l'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer ma Tachikaze. Cette technique a beaucoup d'avantages mais je ne pourrais pas l'utiliser pendant un vrai combat, un combat où j'aurais réellement besoin d'elle en tant qu'arme. Mais pour l'instant, je ne suis même pas en shikai alors hein, ça devrait aller…

N'empêche qu'il ne faudrait pas non plus que je baisse mon attention. L'est rapide cette créature. Bien plus que ce que sa taille et sa carrure ne laisseraient le supposer d'ailleurs. Je la touche une fois, du bout du sabre, traçant une longue balafre sanguinolente sur son museau. Elle rugit – hurle – une nouvelle fois. Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est _quoi_ ce son?! Face à moi, se déplaçant avec souplesse et refusant toujours de me quitter du regard – depuis quand est-ce que les animaux fixent leurs proies dans les yeux nom de dieu?! – la créature se lèche lentement les babines, son pelage blanc taché du rouge de mon sang poisseux. Hem. Si c'est pas une technique d'intimidation ça… Mais oui, vas-y grosse peluche, feule. Tu m'fais vachement peur tiens.

Brusquement, elle relève sa grosse tête blanche. Ouhlà. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore? Elle hume l'air et me fixe de son regard gris comme si… comme si elle cherchait quelque chose…

_ – Kensei! _s'écrie soudain Tachikaze.

Quoi? Quoi?!

_– Reiatsu!_

Quoi, reia… Oh. Oh c'est pas vrai. Cet animal là… Cette, cette chose… Purée, elle émet du reaitsu. Impossible. Je me concentre quelques instants alors que, face à moi, ses yeux fendus ont l'air toujours aussi perdus – j'y comprends rien là. Et oui, effectivement, Tachi a bien raison, le reiatsu que je perçois, juste là, proviens de cette bête. Vu la déferlante d'énergie spirituelle qui émane de l'adolescente qui affronte Hisagi avec une rage impressionnante, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, caché qu'il était par ce reiatsu vibrant de colère. Comment est-ce qu'un tigre peut-il émettre du reiatsu…? La réponse est simple.

_– Ce n'est pas un tigre._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

J'vous avais prévenu que Tora n'était qu'au début de ses emmerdes…

Bon, et sinon, Kensei parle d'elle sous sa forme animale beaucoup au féminin (créature, bête, chose…) En fait, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a spécialement fait attention c'est juste moi, pour la mettre au féminin afin que ce soit plus clair pour vous. (et aussi pour la mettre en opposition avec Gyomo)

Prochain chapitre mercredi prochain!

.

Pour laisser une review / patauger dans le bordel qui est en train de se mettre en place / craquer son slip (bah quoi? on est dans un pays libre!) / lancer un concours international de backflip de tanks («Tu es un cas irrécupérable…») (je sais ouais. *sourire de requin tigre*) («… c'est _pas_ un compliment») (SÉRIEUX?!), lâchez vous, le bouton est juste en dessous!

.

**Prochain chapitre** : **Chapitre 48. _Tue_.**


	49. Tue

EYH! SALUT À VOUS, BANDE DE TRÈS CHERS GENS!

– C'est pas une salutation ça…

Woh ta gueule le bouc… *Sa Majesté des Enfers se prend malencontreusement un canon à obus dans la face d'un revers négligent de Panzher*

Bref, bref, bref, me revoilà! (après trois semaines d'absence, haha) (chuuuut) (''Ils t'ont cramée hein, cherche pas…'') (bon Lulu, tu veux un autre coup de Panzher dans la face ou tu continues à me les briser…?) («J'VAIS M'GÊNER TIENS») (… bon, okay, tu pourras pas dire que je t'aurais pas prévenu) («T'OSERAIS PAS…!») (J'VAIS M'GÊNER)

(je vais _tellement_ me faire pulvériser par Black, haaaaa…)

Un chapitre assez long cette fois-ci (bon, on reste relatifs hein, c'pas non plus les Misérables), avec trois points de vue successif (mais po celui de Shuuhei, héhé) (ça viendra, ça viendra… patients vous devez être) («Arrête de te prendre pour Yoda bordel…») (LULU TU ME LES BRISES À TE REGÉNÉRER PUTAIN DE MERDE!) (*énième baston à coups de lance-flamme, bazooka, insultes et backflip de tanks dans la gueule*) mais bon, vous me connaissez, c'est toujours aussi lent… Pis j'aime pas ce chapitre (ça aussi, ça change pas des masses par rapport à d'habitude, hin hin hin), franchement, je le trouve… maladroit.

Mais bon, au moins, ça devrait clarifier deux trois trucs à propos du reiatsu.

Et on commence par le point de vue de Kensei, quelques instants avant qu'il n'attaque Tora de son sabre.

Petit rappel, le nom de Kyuusoku signifie tout simplement _Rapide_ (il n'est pas aussi mastoc que Gyomo – lui, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il s'appelle Cauchemar, mmm – mais il est plutôt du genre ultra vif et ultra rapide) (voilà voilà)

Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre… 330 reviews. Wow. J'arrive pas trop à capter d'où elles sortent mais putain. WOW. Genre, littéralement. Z'êtes géniaux, sérieusement.

Alors, alors! Cette fois-ci, un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review (*tend une assiette de cookies chauds*), merci à **P'tit Laiko** (HAHAHA V'LÀ LA SUITE, TORA MEURT PAS. Mais les dégats – les vrais, là, c'est juste l'échauffement disons – arrivent. Et ça va faire mal.) (Beni est toujours volontaire pour passer en mode viking. TOUJOURS), à **Plumel** (bwaaaah, merciii! *tend une autre assiette de cookies, avec un petit ruban rouge celle ci* merci merci merciii! Les descriptions et moi, une longue histoire d'amour… alors MERCIIII! «Je pense qu'elle a capté là...» MEURCIIII! «Oh putain de merde.»), à **Neiflheim** (TORA EST UNE PELUCHE GÉANTE!) (légèrement létale la peluche mais bon, une peluche quand même, à votre avis, pourquoi est-ce que Beni lui ronfle dessus…? 'Mais quand est ce qu'elles vont enfin se sortir de la merde ?'' Meuahahaha. ELLES N'EN SONT QU'AU DÉBUT. Et euh, mmm… *intense réflexion* Tout sur le 4! Ouais!), à **Taraimpératrice** (Kensei est un mec ultra calme… bon, trèèèès ronchon mais relativement calme en fait… ça m'avait marqué dans le flashback, Turn Back The Pendulum où il y a un huge hollow qui débarque de nulle part en mode yolo banzai et lui il reste genre super calme, du coup j'ai eut envie de développer ça), à **Artemis** (C't'un génie incompris XD mais ouais, fallait bien qu'ils tiltent en même temps… BWAAAAH MEURCI! *Lulu frappe un mur avec sa tête de bouc, même que le mur il a eut mal*) et à… *prends une grande inspiration*… *Lulu se bouche les oreilles*… **ZERIKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**! (OUI, CAPSLOCK) (POURQUOI? MAIS PARCE QUE) («Wah, putain, bravooo, ça c'est de la justification…» *applaudit ironiquement*) (*Lucifer se fait écraser par des chenilles de tank, bizarrement*) (ZERIKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, OH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, JE M'EN REMET PAS NON PLUS ET ÇA FAIT PLUS D'UNE SEMAINE PUTAIN, AAAAAAH!) (JE MEURS) (ENCORE ET TOUJOURS) (BEN OUI MAIS C'EST PAS MA FAUTE! JE! T'AI! VUE! VOUALÀ! *meurs une nouvelle fois de tant de compliments* *attrape Zeri et lui chiale dessus* *pleure des paillettes et des arc-en-ciel comme une merde*) (AAAAH FAUT QUE JE ME CALME) (PEUT PO) (crâmer les pneus, crâmer les pneus… Y'A TOUT LE TUNNEL QUI A CRÂMÉ OUAIS, LULU TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE! «Nan.» *Lulu est très content de lui*)

Et sinon, bienvenue à… *roulements de tambour*… **Guest**. (oui bon, c'pas top comme nom mais voilà, j'pense que tu te reconnaitras) (mais oui tu peux me tutoyer, no souci…! «Moi, j'veux qu'on m'appelle Sa Majesté Infern… BOUERG!» Oh, Lulu, mais pourquoi t'as encore pris un coup de Panzher dans la tête…? Je comprends pas, vraiment) NOUVELLE REVIEWEUUUSE! Dans mes bras! («Tu m'fais honte…») (j'm'en bat les couilles) Et les frangins aussi, dans mes bras. J'VOUS AIME PUTAIN. (j'ai des lecteurs-euh, j'ai des lecteurs-euh!) («Waaah, ça c'est de l'info dis donc, j'm'en serais pas douté…») (… Lulu, tu cherches les emmerdes là) Bref! Ben déjà, merci pour la review, ça fait super plaisir de savoir ce que tu (vous) en pensez! Pis me dire que Feu et Foudre peut donner motif à de longs palabres, c'est bon, n'en jetez pas plus, je meeeeuuurrrrrs. («YES!») (rêve pas le bouc, rêve pas…)

Alors, alors… Si il y avait un combat entre Beni et Tora (donc elles ne se connaissent pas et pour on ne sait quelle raison, y'a une baston sérieuse qui commence), laquelle gagnerait… Primo, merciiii de poser ce genre de question, c'est pas forcément simple pour répondre MAIS JE M'ÉCLATE ET PUTAIN C'EST TROP COOL. Du coup… eh bien, je vais devoir donner raison aux anciens de L, c'est Beni qui gagnerait. Désolée. Oui, Tora est très forte mais cette force, elle la tire majoritairement de sa force animale et de son instinct, c'est quelque chose d'assez naturel pour elle. Sa forme animale est celle d'un prédateur (et pas un pitit putain) et elle a l'intelligence d'un être humain donc ouais, elle est forte et vraiment dangereuse. Mais Benikyogai, c'est encore un niveau au dessus. Contrairement à Tora qui n'a pas été entraînée, Beni l'a été depuis sa tendre enfance, elle passait ses jours à s'entraîner au combat et à ses diverses techniques. Après, c'est vrai que Tora a un côté plus impitoyable que Beni et elle retiendrait moins ses coups. Mais c'est Beni qui gagnerait. Pas facilement, mais elle gagnerait.

Si vous avez d'autres questions dans le genre, n'hésitez pas! *^*

.

**Discalibu****r banzai sa race****! **(oui, ça n'a aucun sens) (je sais) (héhé)… Beeeeeen… Shuuhei et Kensei ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo, le créateur de _**Bleach**_, je fais juste mumuse avec eux.(je les victimise quoi). PIS TORA ET BENI BAH ELLES SONT À MOI. Voilà voilà.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4<span>8. _Tue__._**

* * *

><p><em>Muguruma Kensei, sous-bois épais des flancs des Montagnes noires, face à un animal qui semble être tout sauf <strong>normal<strong> tandis qu'une tarée à cheveux rouge affronte son vice-capitaine à la hache de guerre et en hurlant de rage._

.

Purée. Un tigre – un tigre qui semble défier allègrement les lois de la physique au passage, sans blague, cette bestiole est monstrueuse – qui émet du reiatsu… Super. Vraiment super. J'avais bien besoin de rajouter ça dans cette situation déjà plus qu'obscure, tiens. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé comprendre moi? Bon, que la gosse aux cheveux écarlates qui beugle tout en se battant avec Hisagi dégage du reiatsu, ça, je peux le comprendre. Ça me paraît étrange de ne pas avoir perçu ce reiatsu tout de même conséquent plus tôt mais… Nan, attendez. _Vraiment_ étrange en fait. Parce que vu la manière dont son reiatsu pulse hors de son corps au rythme de ses coups et de ses cris de rage, c'est qu'elle ne sait absolument pas le contrôler. Genre, pas du tout, elle n'a aucune maîtrise de son débit. Et je vois mal quelqu'un ignorant comment contenir son reiatsu en plein combat être capable de le cacher à ma perception comme cela était le cas lorsque nous gravissions la pente de cette foutue montagne… Au moins, cela permet à Hisagi de lire ses mouvements et d'anticiper ses coups, c'est déjà ça parce que franchement, elle ne se débrouille pas trop mal et a l'air de cogner assez fort vu comment l'autre vole lorsqu'elle le percute.

Donc que cette gamine dégage du reiatsu, même si il y a toujours quelque chose qui m'échappe, okay, ça me paraît pas trop anormal (et vu le bled hautement risqué et dangereux où elle habite, ça me paraîtrait même assez logique). Mais que la bestiole face à moi en dégage également… Non, là, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Qui cloche pas mal même. Je veux dire, où est-ce que vous avez vu qu'un _animal_ émettait du reiatsu? Le truc, c'est que tout émet des particules spirituelles, encore plus ici, à la Soul Society, où l'unité de base de toute chose existante est la particule spirituelle. Eh. C'est que, quelque part, nous sommes des fantômes. Bref, toute chose ici est spirituelle, bla-bla-bla et tout le tintouin qu'on nous rabâche en cours de kidô à Shin'Ô. Par contre, l'énergie spirituelle, le reiatsu… Là, c'est autre chose. Le reiatsu, c'est spécifique aux êtres humains. Même si nous sommes faits des mêmes particules que le reste des êtres vivants, nous sommes les seuls à en émettre, nous sommes les seuls à être capables de dégager de _l'énergie_ spirituelle. Ouais, c'est assez galère comme concept et j'ai jamais tout capté à ces trucs mais il faut dire que je n'étais pas non plus l'élève le plus assidu des cours de kidô. Par contre, ce dont je suis bel et bien sûr à 100% c'est que, _non_, les animaux n'émettent pas de reiatsu. Et s'il vous plait, qu'on n'essaye pas de me faire croire que cette bestiole n'est qu'un simple animal.

_ – Tu… Tu es sûr? Nan parce que… c'est bizaaaarre!_

Oh, bizarre, ça, aucun souci. Mais attends, 1°) les animaux n'émettent pas de reiatsu, même le plus ténu, 2°) un tigre de cette taille, désolé, je ne _pense pas_ que ça existe, c'est un monstre c'te bestiole, 3°) les animaux ne regardent jamais quelqu'un avec une telle haine dans le regard, excuse moi mais ça non plus, ça ne passe pas et 4°) t'as entendu le cri que cette chose pousse? c'est pas animal ça, je te jure que ce rugissement est tout sauf un rugissement normal.

_ – … Mais…_

Tu n'es pas convaincue? Ben je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut alors…

_ – Ce n'est pas ça, mais… Dis, Kensei, si ce n'est pas un animal… Alors c'est quoi?_

Ça, je n'en sais rien.

_ – Mais-mais-mais! On fait quoi alors?_

Alors ça, pas de problème. Si moi je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cette bestiole est, j'en connaît qui sauront comprendre l'énigme sous nos yeux.

_ – Qui çaaaa?_

La douzième division.

D'un geste vif, je relève la pointe de Tachikaze dans les airs. Viser le torse, trancher les muscles du poitrail pour paralyser la coordination des pattes avant… et après, je m'occupe des tendons, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué d'immobiliser c'te fichue bestiole. Le plus compliqué à la limite, ça va être de la ramener jusqu'à la 12ème. Enfin, ça, on verra après. D'abord la bestiole. Puis calmer la tarée à cheveux rouge aussi.

L'animal, toujours la tête haute et l'air de chercher à comprendre quelque chose – et bim, comme si cette bestiole n'avait pas déjà l'air tout sauf normale – continue de me faire face et ne semble pas saisir la situation. Rapide, la lame de mon zanpakuto fend l'air en avant, vers son torse.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Benikyogai Benitsuki, forêt des Montagnes noires.<em>

.

C'est en faisant face à mon adversaire, le mec brun aux réflexes trop rapides à mon goût, et parant son coup de katana d'un puissant revers de Kamishini que mon regard acéré capte l'éclat de la lame froide et meurtrière qui plonge à toute vitesse vers le poitrail à découvert de Tora. Il ne me faut qu'une fraction de seconde, moins peut-être, dopée à l'adrénaline et à la colère que je suis probablement, pour comprendre que Tora n'a _pas_ vu cette lame, que quelque chose ne va pas pour qu'elle se tienne ainsi, la tête droite et la queue si basse qu'elle frôle presque les rochers à ses pattes. Par réflexe, je hurle.

– TORA!

Mon cri vrille et déchire l'air autour de nous. Je hurle, de peur et de terreur. De terreur parce que rien ne me détruirai davantage que la perdre. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle puisse vivre, qu'elle puisse sourire, le reste ne m'importe pas, ça n'a pas d'importance, je veux juste que…

Le sabre plonge vers l'avant.

Sans réfléchir, une de mes mains lâche le lourd manche de ma hache de guerre acérée, si tranchante, si _efficace_. Esquivant une coupe du sabre de l'autre connard d'un vif pas en arrière, ma paume se pointe vers le ciel, doigts ouverts. Immédiatement, répondant à mon signal, la Meute rugissante de colère jaillit des fourrés en un geste synchrone, toutes griffes dehors.

Du sang lourd et chaud gicle brusquement sur les feuilles vertes de la canopée clairsemée.

Mais Kyuusoku n'a même pas attendu mon geste. D'un coup violent, je dégage en hurlant le sabre du connard qui m'affronte et rejoint en un bond vif une Tora hébétée et sous le choc. Être à ses côtés, ne pas la laisser seule, juste… être à côté d'elle. À part une balafre rouge qui zèbre son visage et passe à quelques centimètres à peine de son œil, elle est intacte. Indemne. Le sang, ce n'est pas le sien. C'est celui de Kyuusoku. C'est lui qui s'est jeté sur la trajectoire de la lame lorsque l'homme au haori blanc a attaqué Tora.

Lorsqu'il a compris que Tora n'esquiverait pas ce coup de sabre, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne l'a pas _**vu**_, il s'est jeté en avant, pile à temps pour que la lame s'enfonce dans son épaule plutôt que celle de Tora. Son nom, c'est Kyuusoku… _Rapide_. Alors, il n'est peut-être pas très gros et il fait peut-être pâle figure à côté de la machine de guerre qu'est Gyomo mais putain, sous-estimez pas notre Lady Crevette Rayée. Il est fin, léger… mais incroyablement rapide. Ne sous-estimez pas non plus la Meute. En fait, ne nous sous-estimez pas tout court!

Le cœur battant à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine (j'ai presque l'impression de sentir ses valves s'ouvrir et se refermer avec force sous ma cage thoracique), je laisse la Meute nous entourer, Tora et moi, grondants et menaçants, leurs crocs visibles et tenant ces deux hommes à distance. Doucement, le souffle un peu court et les joues chaudes, je pose le plat de ma main que je n'ai pas reposée sur le manche de Kamishini sur le dos tigré de Tora. Tout doucement, presque précautionneusement. Elle tremble. C'est presque imperceptible mais Tora tremble. Tora, Tora qui peut être si forte, Tora qui ne recule devant rien, Tora qui envoie chier le monde entier et crache à la gueule de quiconque ose se placer sur son chemin, ma Tora… Tora tremble de peur. Elle qui est si forte, elle qui refuse toujours de baisser sa garde… La voilà qui tremble. Elle tremble à peine mais putain, croyez moi, c'est suffisant pour me retourner l'estomac.

Je suis comme Maman finalement, j'échoue à protéger celle qui me tient le plus à cœur… Ça fait mal. Bordel ça fait mal, je pensais… je pensais avoir appris, avoir appris des erreurs de Maman… je pensais… Je pensais et j'avais tort. J'ai été stupide! Stupide d'avoir à ce point confiance, stupide de croire que tuer deux hommes capables de venir mettre un pied chez nous allait être aussi simple que de bousiller des hollows… Stupide! J'ai été stupide et maintenant, voilà le résultat, Tora tremble presque imperceptiblement sous ma main, elle a peur, ces deux hommes sont armés et j'ai beau avoir touché à plusieurs reprises mon adversaire et celui de Tora a beau avoir l'épaule en sang, ils n'ont pas l'air plus inquiets que ça… Putain.

Ma mâchoire se crispe et l'ivoire de mes dents se met à crisser sous la pression. Je garde les lèvres pincées, l'œil vif et bougeant sans cesse pour capter le moindre de leurs mouvements avec appréhension. Tout autour de nous, Gyomo gardant l'autre flanc de Tora et Kyuusoku boitant mais grondant devant moi, la Meute se déplace lentement et souplement. Chacun des tigres se meut la tête basse, les babines retroussées et les oreilles plaquées sur le haut de leur tête en une attitude inquiétante avec leurs griffes qui raclent contre la roche dure au moindre de leurs mouvements. Leur but pour l'instant, tant que ni moi ni Tora ne leur donnons d'autre ordre ou tant que les deux gars restent là où ils sont, sabres en main, yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire inférieure qui ne va pas tarder à aller faire un gros bisou au sol à leurs pieds vu leurs tronches hébétées, est tout bête : continuer de se mouvoir comme ils le font là, tournant autour de nous, pour constituer un genre de protection, de rempart entre nous et eux qui fixent nos tigres comme si des poissons à paillettes venaient de débarquer, avec l'air d'avoir le cerveau en train de se suicider à l'aspirine.

Tout doucement, je commence à caresser le dos chaud de Tora avec précaution, comme si je voulais la rassurer, juste lui dire que je suis là et que putain, on va leur arracher la gueule. Même si… même si j'ai du mal à y croire. Putaaaain…! Calmos, calmos Beni, panique pas, ça ne sert à RIEN de paniquer! Allez, du calme, je me met, je nous met toute seule dans l'eau bouillante pour faire cuire les œufs. Caaaaalme. «_La peur, c'est ton ennemi moustique. Genre, ton pire ennemi. Donc tu la choppes par le collet, __tu lui plante__s__ ton regard bien flippant dans le sien jusqu'à ce qu'elle se __pisse dessus__ comme une merde. Capté? Pis si t'as envie de lui carrer un des bâtons de dynamite de Sûuko dans la gorge, surtout, fais toi plaisir mon p'tit microbe __et te gêne pas__. _»

Je souffle un bon coup. D'accord Maman est morte, d'accord Sûuko est morte, d'accord les deux femmes que je pensais invincibles quand je n'étais qu'une môme sont toutes les deux mortes, belles et bien mortes et enterrées. Mais moi… Moi, je suis vivante. Je suis vivante. Je suis là, bien en vie, pleine de force et prête à me battre! J'ai survécu, je suis _encore en vie_. Et une chose est bien certaine, j'ai putain d'envie de le rester. Pour moi mais surtout et avant tout pour Tora, je ne la. laisse. pas. seule.

Un sourire sinistre se dessine vaguement sur mes lèvres fines. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un combat, une simple lutte à mort entre eux et nous… Ohhh, oui. Ce n'est pas pour déterminer qui a raison ou qui a tort, naaaan, aucun intérêt à cela. Le combat est juste là pour dire qui seras encore debout à la fin, qui est suffisamment fort pour avoir le droit de survivre, rien de plus. Et nous, nan, nan, on va pas finir en omelette. Lentement, je déplie puis referme mes doigts sur le manche de Kamishini. «_Surtout, reste souple. Ne te crispe pas ou tes mouvements perdront en force et en efficacité._» Maman avait des défauts, comme tout le monde, mais honnêtement, pour apprendre à me défendre et surtout à me battre, je n'aurais pu rêver mieux. Nan parce que je refuse d'être un p'tit œuf moi. L'omelette peut aller se faire foutre. Alors merde la casserole d'eau bouillante, merde l'omelette et autres conneries dans ce genre, je suis quelqu'un qui se bat et putain ça va chier.

Le truc c'est qu'avec Tora… ben ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas frittées avec un adversaire à notre niveau et surtout, avec un adversaire humain. Non parce que je sais pas si vous visualisez le vide cosmique sous le crâne d'un hollow (l'endroit où, normalement, y'a le machin neuronal là, le cerveau, j'précise pour les quatre gogoles du fond qui ne suivent pas) mais c'est assez flippant, genre aussi flippant que la tronche de Jean Marie Le Pen en gros gros GROS plan au réveil, saisissez la puissance traumatique du bidule. Donc bon, à affronter, ce n'est pas trop compliqué non plus. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas à _réfléchir_. Un hollow, ce n'est plus qu'une grosse boule de colère mené par un seul instinct, celui de bouffer. Bon, techniquement, moi aussi mon instinct de la bectance me mène par le bout du nez… Mais les hollows, c'est différent, ils mangent les âmes (et ça, aux dernières nouvelles, je sais pas faire, désolée, la vikingitude à ses limites) pour apaiser leur douleur. Tout ça pour dire que se faire une chtite baston contre un hollow, c'est comme se fighter avec une Maman grizzly piquée aux stéroïdes et qui serait passée par Jackie Tunning avec tout plein de bonus, des dents un peu partout et des flammes collées sur le bout du museau le tout croisé avec un Dracofeu importation directe de Tchernobyl, Ukraine. C'est le même principe, ça fait juste 30m de haut de plus. Pis ça a un peu plus de dents aussi…

Toujours est-il qu'affronter une bête sans cervelle et un être humain, même sans cervelle, y'a quand même une sacrée différence et le genre de différence qui ne nous arrange pas tant que ça en fait. M'enfin, au moins, vu qu'on a la Meute avec nous, si on ne chipote pas trop sur les détails hein, nos adversaires sont en infériorité numérique. Et bim dans leur rectum!

Mais la Meute joue sur le même tableau que la mère grizzly ou les hollows, ce sont des animaux… Il n'y a que moi et Tora qui soyons humaines et capables de réfléchir à une réelle stratégie et moi davantage que Tora vu que, contrairement à elle, j'ai été entraînée à ça depuis que je suis en couche-culotte et biberon au bec. Donc… pfiouuuuu, zen, faut que je reste calme et que je me concentre parce que si _je_ déconne, Tora en paiera aussi les frais. Haha, y'a pas de pression naaaan…!

Une de mes mains toujours posée sur le dos de chaud et doux de mon acolyte, de ma pote, de ma partenaire de baston, bref de Tora–la–badass–mode–tigrou, je continue à faire carburer mes syndicalistes de neurones. Et surtout, j'essaye de me rassurer, de raviver ma colère. Okay, j'ai un peu galéré à chopper le brun qui a quand même une belle ecchymose sur sa pommette (BEUAHAHAHA!), okay le blanc (ben quoi…? on dit pas comme ça…?) a l'air balaise et bien décidé à nous zigouiller. Mais eyh, va falloir vous calmer les gars parce que nous aussi, tadadiiiin, truc de ouf, scoop du millénaire, nous aussi on a fortement envie de vous refaire le portrait façon puzzle. Et, on va être honnête, on a carrément envie de chopper vos crânes et de les décoller sans la moindre délicatesse de vos épaules pour jouer aux quilles avec, voilà, voilà.

Allez Benikyogai Benitsuki, il est temps de se ressaisir et de leur montrer de quoi tu es capable. Montre leur ce que ta mère t'as appris, montre leur à quel point tu es forte. Montre leur ta rage et ta colère, montre leur _qui tu es_… Regarde bien le visage de ces connards qui osent venir vous mettre en danger, Tora et toi, grave leurs traits dans ta mémoire avec la haine que tu ressens à leur égard puis…

_** – Tue.**_

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tora, au même moment.<em>

.

Calme.

Calme.

Ne. Panique. Pas.

Il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer. Non, il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Aucune. Pas la moindre! Ce mec, celui avec la longue veste blanche et les cheveux hésitants entre le même blanc et un doux gris, ne me connaît pas. Impossible. Il ne sait rien… Il ne sait rien de mon passé. Il ne peut… Ce n'est… Non. Il ne sait rien de l'humaine que j'ai été. Je n'ai jamais vu son visage. Jamais. Son odeur m'était inconnue jusqu'ici. Je ne le connais pas, il ne me connaît pas. Ce n'était… qu'une impression. Voilà, c'est ça, ce n'était qu'une impression.

Je sens la main de Benikyogai sur mon dos, immobile mais bien là. Beni est là, avec moi. Autour de nous, la Meute ondule lentement, traçant des cercles concentriques autour de nous pour nous protéger. Tch. Alors c'est ça? J'ai toujours besoin d'être protégée? Une bouffée de colère me monte à la gorge et je retrousse mes babines couvertes de sang séché sur mes crocs luisants. Je refuse d'avoir besoin d'être protégée. Lentement, je décrispe les muscles puissants de mes pattes larges. Kyuusoku a l'épaule en sang, il boite. Et ça, c'est à cause de moi, c'est de ma faute si il est dans cet état là. C'est entièrement ma faute. J'ai eut un moment de faiblesse et c'est lui qui en paye le prix. Je me force à poser mon regard sur son épaule pâle et tigrée maculée d'un sang rouge et épais qui infuse l'air de son odeur lourde et écœurante. Ça, cette blessure, c'est de ma faute. Ce coup de sabre m'était destiné.

Et dans ma tête, tout se met brusquement à s'accélérer. Le regard dur et gris de cet homme qui m'observe et me dissèque comme on le ferait d'un animal en cage… la blessure de Kyuusoku… ma propre faiblesse qui me débecte et me répugne… l'envie de me battre, de faire payer dans le sang cette douleur qui agresse mon cœur… la colère d'avoir eut ce moment de faiblesse au beau milieu d'un combat… et tous ces souvenirs de mon passé qui remontent, nauséeux et puants… Tout se mélange. Et la colère explose dans mon corps.

Brusquement, sans crier gare, je me redresse de toute ma hauteur sur mes pattes arrières, dominant facilement ces deux hommes et, ouvrant ma gueule aussi grand que ma puissante mâchoire me le permet, je rugis, rugis, rugis. À mes côtés, comme pour accompagner ce cri de rage pure, Beni se met à hurler de rire, un rire sauvage et inquiétant. Un rire qui fait peur. Mon rugissement vrille l'air, rebondit sur les arbres alentours en un écho qui le démultiplie et lui donne un aspect surnaturel puis meurt lentement dans les sous-bois, s'effaçant comme le murmure d'un revenant. Un silence oppressant lui succède et la Meute se fige, leurs pupilles inquiétantes fixées sur nos deux adversaires bouche bée, obéissant à mon ordre tacite.

Ces gars là ont une bonne technique. Mais cela ne suffira pas pour qu'ils parviennent à nous vaincre. Je suis humaine, je suis capable de réfléchir et de ne pas agir uniquement selon mes instincts. Je suis aussi un animal, je suis grande, puissante, bardée de crocs et de muscles, impressionnante et d'un pelage presque surréaliste. En d'autres mots, je peux être effrayante. Alors… Effrayons les.

– Prêts pour le grand jeu de massacre…? siffle Benikyogai d'un air sournois, encadrée par nos deux silhouettes massives de tigre à Gyomo et à moi.

Plus que jamais. Parce que nous n'avons guère le choix.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Re-coucou!  
>Ce qui m'intéressais vraiment avec ce chapitre, c'était de décrire l'importance du ressenti pour ceux qui se battent alors qu'ils sont en plein combat et que cette fois-ci, les enjeux sont de tailles (disons que cette fois-ci, il ne s'agit pas seulement d'avoir les moyens de racketter des pouilleux). C'est-à-dire que tout se déroule extrêmement vite en combat, cela fonctionne énormément au réflexe, surtout lorsque le niveau des adversaires est similairement le même (là, je pense à Beni et à Shuuhei, même si Shuuhei reste plus fort que notre chère viking) (attendez donc qu'il contre-attaque tiens…) Alors oui, l'état d'esprit peut changer tout aussi vite et c'est là dessus que j'ai voulu un peu m'attarder…<br>– Ça n'empêche pas que c'est de la merde ce chapitre.

De la merde, de la merde… Bon, okay, je ne l'aime pas des masses (PAS DU TOUT OUAIS) mais pas la peine d'être méchant.  
>– MEUHAHAHAHA, JE! SUIS! LUCIFER! TOUT! PUISSANT!<p>

*Lucifer se met à cracher du feu tout partout*

Putain, le v'là qui se remet à jouer au bouc pyrotechnicien, youpie… Enfin bref, c'est vrai que je trouve ce chapitre… mmm… mauvais. (y'a pas vraiment d'autres terme là *se planque dans son frigo et se goinfre de crème glacée pour se remonter le moral*) Du coup, comme à chaque fois, je vous invite vraiment à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez parce que j'ai assez du mal à voir comment vous, vous le percevez…  
>Et non, Kaede n'a pas appris à sa fille à contrôler son reiatsu (ce qui est plutôt con du coup) pas plus que Sûuko (sauf que elle, c'est pas étonnant, elle ne savait pas contrôler son reiatsu… mais vu le peu dont elle disposait, ce n'était pas bien grave) (pis elle écumait pas les bars pour se fritter avec tout ce qui bougeait aussi)<p>

Sinon… Dites bonjour à la Voix qui vient de revenir!

Pour le prochain chapitre, assez long et plutôt zarbi (ça seras un flashback en fait), rassurez vous, il n'y a pas de vraie comète qui va débarquer, j'vais pas vous faire le coup de l'extinction des dinos.  
>Et je devrais pouvoir vous le publier jeudi 9. MAIS JE NE VOUS PROMET RIEN. Primo parce qu'il est assez long (à la base, ce flashback devait tenir sur un seul chapitre mais au final, il tiendra sur deux chapitres) donc il va me prendre du temps à taper. Secundo, même si je suis en vacances (rrrraaaah c'que ça fait du bien putain) (j'm'en lasse pas), je suis sur un autre projet donc j'ai pas non plus autant de temps que ce que je souhaiterais. Mais promis, je vais essayer de vous le poster dans les temps. Parce qu'après, à partir de mi-juillet, je repars en Angleterre en tant que jeune fille au pair (ce qui n'était pas prévu à la base mais bon) et comme c'est un taf plutôt prenant et assez crevant, j'avoue que la publication risque d'en pâtir mais je vous en reparlerai plus tard.<p>

.

Pour dire si on a aimé ce chapitre ou non / dire pourquoi (beeeen… c'est que ça m'aide quoi) (S'IL VOUS PLAAAAIT!) (même que Lulu fera une danse du bide pour vous remercier après!) («Même. Pas. En. Rêve. Connasse.») / dire comment vous voyez la suite / faire un câlin collectif (c'est COOL les câlins) (*Lucifer fait mine de vomir devant tant de niaiserie*) ('spèce de rabas-joie…) / bref me laisser une review, le bouton est juste en dessous…!

.

**Prochain chapitre** : **Chapitre 49. La Comète vient d'arriver!**


	50. La Comète vient d'arriver!

CHALUT BANDE DE GENS QUE J'AIMEUUUUUUUUUH!  
>– Plus le temps passe, plus tes phrases d'intro ressemblent à de vagues hurlements déchaînés d'une pauvre bougresse à l'intellect ralenti…<p>

… Wow.  
>– Quoi? T'as plus assez de neurones pour capter ce que je raconte, c'est ça…?<p>

Mmm, nan, j'trouvais juste ça bizarre que t'ai pas beuglé plus que ça.  
>– De un, j't'emmerde. De deux, j'ai autre chose à foutre que réagir à tes innombrables conneries.<p>

… Dis le bouc qui est actuellement en train de répondre à mes dites conneries. J'sais pas si t'as remarqué hein. Eh.  
>– …<p>

Lulu…?  
>– …<p>

LULU TU BOUDES?  
>*quelque part dans un coin des Enfers, un dénommé Sanchez prend un V2 dans les fesses*<p>

Bon, bon, profitons du fait que notre cher ami à cornes boude quelque part dans un coin avec de la fumée qui lui sort par les trou de nez et lançons ce nouveau chapitre!  
>Et… pas taper siouplait, la suite de la baston entre shinigamis et vikings siphonnées du slip n'est pas pour aujourd'hui ni pour le prochain chapitre. Là, on entre dans un passage du passé d'un des personnages (quoi? ben oui j'vous dit pas qui, un peu de suspens voyons) (de toutes façons, vous allez capter très vite) Mais croyez moi, c'est juste indispensable pour la suite.<p>

Bon, à part ça, vu mon immeeeeense retard, haha, vous devez vous en douter, je vais avoir du mal à publier régulièrement pendant ces vacances. Comme l'année dernière, je suis en ce moment à Londres en tant que jeune fille au pair et ça me prend pas mal de temps en outre de bien me fatiguer (c'est qu'ils courent vite ces morveux) (ON VA VOIR SI ILS COURENT PLUS VITE QU'UN MISSILE SOL-AIR, BEUAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Avant d'entamer les remerciements aux revieweurs et de vous faire une petite annonce, je voulais vous dire un truc…

Merci.  
>Merci d'être là, que vous laissiez une review à chaque chapitre, de temps en temps, que vous n'en laissiez jamais, que vous lisiez un chapitre sur trois ou ce que vous voulez… Juste, merci d'être là.<br>Merci de me lire, merci de lire les conneries que j'écris. Merci du fond du cœur.  
>Vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, j'ai un mal fou à évaluer ce que j'écris et encore plus de difficulté à l'apprécier (ce chapitre… bon, je n'en parle même pas, je trouve que je me suis complètement ratée) alors oui, ça peut paraître tout bête à dire comme ça, mais putain, putain merci d'être là. Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez, merci de m'aider à penser que oui, peut-être que ce que j'écris à un peu de valeur.<p>

Voilà.

C'était le moment bisounoursitude.  
>– J'peux aller vomir maintenant…? Bwah, c'était dégoulinant de bons sentiments…<p>

Fais gaffe le bouc, j'ai un Messerschmitt à portée de main, t'aimerais pas prendre ça dans la gueule à Mach 4, mmm?  
>– JE SUIS PAS UN BOUC! JE! SUIS! LUCIFEEEEEER!<p>

C'est pareil mon vieux.  
>- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPIGKNMLÙIO!<p>

Petite précision par rapport aux puissances respectives des personnages, vu que ça n'a pas l'air forcément évident pour tout le monde…!  
>Kensei plus fort que Shuuhei plus fort que Beni plus forte que Tora…!<br>Voilà, comme ça c'est clair! Beni et Tora sont toutes les deux très fortes, techniquement, elles ont un putain de potentiel et ne sont pas des adversaires à prendre à la légère. Mais en face, non seulement on a deux shinigamis entraînés mais en plus, c'est deux des meilleurs shinigamis de tout le Gotei, un capitaine et son lieutenant! Ils savent faire face à ce genre de situations, ils y ont été entraînés. Comme l'a fait remarquer **Zerikya**, il ne faut pas oublier que Benikyogai a été entraînée par sa mère en se battant contre elle, pas en le lui enseignant comme une chose sérieuse et ultra précise. Pour Beni gamine, c'était un jeu! Alors que Kensei et Shuuhei ont suivi une réelle formation. Ce sont de meilleurs guerriers que Beni et Tora de ce point de vue là. Et faut pas rêver hein, elles ont beau être badass, Kensei et Shuuhei (surtout Kensei en fait, Beni n'est pas si loin que ça du niveau de Shuuhei) sont plus forts. Voualà.

Alors! Merci à **Loupiote** (la baston va revenir, promis! HELL YEAH!), à **P'tit Laiko** (ouaip, désolée, je sais que je pose plus de questions que j'en résous pour l'instant mais, pas de souci, ça va venir, promis!) («RENDS MOI BEELZÉBUTH, HUMAINE DE – SCHBOUERF!») (Ooooh, Lulu, pourquoi tu fais un câlin au Messerschmitt…?), à **Tara** (oh ça pour Shuuhei, vous allez avoir son point de vue interne… et effectivement, ses neurones lui fondent légèrement par les trous de nez devant ce spectacle) (le pauvre chou), à **Plumel** (aaah, j'ai pas fini de faire mumuse avec le cœur de mes pauvres lecteurs, BOUAHAHAHA!) (… pardon) (LE ROUGE C'EST COOL) (même que les cookies aussi c'est cool), à **Naelye** (RECOUCOUUUUUUUUU! *secoue la main devant son écran comme une pure gogole* En fait, il y a un gros flash-back des souvenirs de Tora qui approche. Pis l'explication à la cicatrice dans le dos de Beni ne devrait pas non plus tarder), et à **Neiflheim** (oui, je sais que je répète les événements en changeant les points de vue mais c'est parce que chaque personnage a des enjeux différents en tête et ça reste important afin de comprendre le déroulement des événements; mais je peux comprendre que ça donne une impression de déjà vue peu sympathique, promis, j'vais essayer de faire gaffe).

ET À **ZERIKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**! (OUI MADAME, JE FANGIRLE SUR TES REVIEWS, Y'A QUOI?) (pis trois reviews – deux en fait mais chut – de toi, sérieusement, que demande le peuple? BAH LE PEUPLE J'EN SAIS RIEN MAIS MOI JE MEURS COMME UNE MERDE DEVANT MON ÉCRAN, VOILÀ!) (pis le texte que tu m'as écrit sur mes p'tites créatures… J'M'EN REMETTRAI JAMAIS PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE!) (oui, je t'agresse visuellement à coups de majuscules) (meuéhéhéhé, je suis machiavélique) TES REVIEWS SONT PUTAIN DE GÉNIALES, BWAAAAAH! (et toi, tu es absolument géniale) (je sais que je l'ai déjà dit plein de fois! ET ALORS?!) (j't'adore bordel de dieu… et tout ce que tu as dit à propos de ce chapitre…? VIENS DANS MES BRAS QU'ON SE FASSE UN CÂLIN COSMIQUE JUSQU'À DÉCÉDER TOUTES LES DEUX!)

_**!Petite annonce pas si petite que ça!**_ Pour mes lecteurs qui ne lisent que **Feu et Foudre**, vous pouvez zapper, ça n'a rien à voir avec cette fic…  
>À mes lecteurs du <span><strong>Regard de l'Aveugle<strong>… si, si, rappellez vous… cette fic avec Shuuhei… pis Kazeshini… eeeeh bien… accrochez vous à vos fauteuils… serrez les dents…  
>PARCE QUE J'AI RETROUVÉ MON MOTHERFUCKING PUTAIN DE MANUSCRIT.<br>JE DÉCONNE PAS.  
>JE L'AI RETROUVÉ ALORS QUE JE LE CROYAIS FOUTU, PERDU, DISPARU.<br>ET BAH NAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, IL EST DE RETOUUUUUUUUR!  
>Donc, donc, donc, vu que je ne vais pas avoir des masses de temps cet été, proooomis, je vais tout finir de taper, bien relire et tout et tout et en octobre, je recommence sa publication! HELL FUCKING YEAAAAAAAH! *se met à faire une nouba incroyable aux Enfers* (C'EST UNE PUTAIN DE MOTHERFUCKING RÉSURRECTION AMIS LECTEURS!)<p>

.

**Discalibu****r **baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…. Shuuhei et Kensei po à moi… ils sont à Tite Kubo, le créateur de _**Bleach**_, pis euuuuh… ben les autres ils sont à moi, voilà voilà.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4<span>9. La Comète vient d'arriver!**

* * *

><p><em>125 ans auparavant, districts reculés du Rukongai, soir tombant.<em>

.

Le gamin fixait du regard la sauterelle qui s'était figée sur son brin d'herbe en l'entendant arriver d'un air incroyablement concentré. Ses deux pupilles brunes refusaient de la quitter du regard tandis que ses mains fines, sales et couvertes d'égratignures et d'ecchymoses en tout genre, se tendaient lentement dans les airs afin de pouvoir l'attraper avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie au loin. Archi-concentré, un petit pli se faisait voir entre ses sourcils, juste au dessus de ses grands yeux aux aguets. Quelques mèches emmêlées tombaient en pagaille sur son front haut et parfois jusque devant ses yeux mais il n'y faisait même pas attention. Seule comptait son adversaire. La Sauterelle. La Terrrrrible Sauterelle, ennemi maléfique qui s'apprêtait à asservir l'Humanité en digne mégalomane sanguinaire qu'elle était. Les mains tendues et le regard pétillant, le petit garçon avait un grand sourire sur le visage et le cœur battant la chamade. Les espoirs du monde libre reposaient tout entiers sur ses épaules…! Le combat allait être terrible.

La sauterelle, bien loin de se douter de ce qui pouvait bien passer par le crâne de ce gamin qui avait encore la morve au nez, esquissa le petit geste de ramener vers son corps fin ses longues et puissantes pattes arrières. Aussitôt, l'enfant se figea. Par tous les kamis des Montagnes, la Terrible Sauterelle allait-elle tenter lâchement de lui échapper? Nan mais c'est qu'il avait faim lui quand même… Parce que oui, la petite sauterelle là, il ne voulait pas l'attraper seulement pour s'amuser. La vie était certes un jeu mais il avait la dalle lui et il n'en pouvait plus de sentir son estomac se tordre dans le vide. C'est que ça faisait mal à force. Son dernier repas, c'était un lapin maigrelet qu'ils avaient réussit à chopper plus par un coup de chance que grâce à leurs techniques de chasse assez peu efficaces, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Du coup, son dernier vrai repas remontait à une petite semaine. Et un lapin à trois, c'était pas Byzance surtout que la bestiole n'était de base pas non plus très épaisse. Donc ouais, la Terrible Sauterelle qui projetait de conquérir le monde et de réduire les êtres humains en esclavage (mais quelle cruauté, c'était atroce!) ben il allait la manger. Toute crue. Ça croustillait sous la dent, ça avait un sale goût à la fois amer et acide, à chaque fois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher une légère grimace de dégoût mais c'était nourrissant. C'était une vieille femme qui leur avait filé ce petit truc, à lui et a ses deux amis inséparables et depuis, ils avaient pris cette habitude. Probablement même que ça leur sauvait la vie.

Le Rukongai, ce n'était pas vraiment un lieu pour les enfants. Enfin, pas la totalité du Rukongai non, les premiers districts, les plus proches du Seireitei étaient même carrément cools. En fait, c'était aux alentours des 70èmes que les choses dégénéraient vraiment, que ce soit dans les secteurs Est, Ouest, Nord ou Sud. Pour dire les choses plus simplement, ces districts là, ceux dans lesquels l'enfant était né et avait grandi, étaient la zone aveugle du Gotei. Et une zone où l'autorité légitime ne peut plus – ou ne souhaite plus – s'exercer devient très vite une zone de non-droit, là où règne la loi du plus fort et où les plus faibles ne peuvent que s'écraser et mourir. Alors pour des enfants, forcément… Il n'y avait personne pour prendre soin d'eux, personne pour les prendre sous leur aile que des bandes armées avides de recrues à fanatiser ou des individus aux intentions plus que suspectes. Alors oui, ils restaient seuls, trois gosses pour se débrouiller et survivre dans ce monde de fou. C'était déjà ça. Et puis, tout n'était pas si noir.

Sentant son ventre se mettre à gargouiller d'envie devant ce futur repas (haha, trrrrremble, Terrible Sauterelle!) l'enfant approcha encore un peu plus ses mains. L'ennemi maléfique de l'Humanité n'avait plus que quelques secondes à vivre…! Encore un peu, encore quelques instants et c'était bon, il allait l'avoir, il allait…

– Shuuhei!

– WAH!

Le brusque appel de son prénom le fit sursauter, lui arrachant un petit cri de trouille. Aussitôt, la Terrible Sauterelle en profita pour se sauver sournoisement, riant probablement sous sa cape de grande méchante. Observant son potentiel minuscule bout de repas lui échapper, l'enfant lâcha un petit soupir déchirant avant de se retourner vers son ami qui venait de l'appeler.

– Torahikooo…! fit-il avec une voix proche du petit couinement pathétique.

Son ventre gargouilla de plus belle, comme protestant. C'est qu'il avait faim lui!

– Ben? Qu'ess tu foutais Shuuhei? répliqua son ami, ses grands yeux gris qui lui donnaient un air un peu fou le regardant d'un air interloqué.

De leur petit trio de gamins des rues, Shuuhei était le plus jeune et, physiquement, le plus fragile. C'était lui qui courait le moins vite, c'était lui qui maigrissait toujours le premier, lui qui se fatiguait plus vite qu'eux, lui qui pleurait le plus facilement…

Ils n'étaient que des gosses. Mais jusqu'ici, ils avaient survécu, ils avaient survécu car ils veillaient les uns sur les autres comme le ferait une fratrie, un fratrie forgée par la peur, la faim et la misère. Ils n'avaient pas le moindre gène en commun que ceux propre à l'espèce humaine mais ils étaient frères, tout simplement. Alors Torahiko et Gyuji, le troisième membre de leur trio, étaient les frères de Shuuhei. Avec le temps, ils en étaient venu à le considérer un peu comme le petit frère, celui dont ils avaient la charge et qu'ils se devaient de protéger. Mais Shuuhei avait un atout, un atout étrange que ni Torahiko ni Gyuji n'avaient et qui étaient bien rare dans ce Rukongai livré à la loi du plus fort.

– Y'avait une sauterelle… Et j'ai faim Tora.

Torahiko était le plus grand en taille, n'était pas trop maigre pour un gosse des rues, avait de grands yeux gris et des cheveux d'un blond sale toujours dressés en épis sur son crâne rond. De par son assurance et sa capacité à savoir trouver les mots pour rassurer les autres, il était devenu évident que le garçon faisait office de petit meneur. Il éclata de rire, de ce rire si clair caractéristique des enfants.

– Haha! rigola t-il. T'occupe pas de la sauterelle va!

Shuuhei pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils. C'est que son estomac ne cessait pas de se tordre.

– La Comète vient d'arriver! s'exclama Torahiko, son regard étincelant de bonheur à cette simple idée.

Aussitôt, Shuuhei eut l'impression que la sensation douloureuse dans son ventre venait de disparaître.

.

.

Les flammes crépitaient dans l'air froid en une douce mélodie qui réchauffait les corps maigres de ces enfants rassemblés. Des gerbes d'étincelles aux couleurs chaudes jaillissaient par moments en un craquement sec des bûches pour danser d'un seul coup au dessus du foyer, arrachant quelques '_oh_' d'admiration aux plus jeunes. L'inquiétude et la faim avaient déserté leurs regards l'espace d'une soirée et, sans un bruit, les yeux pétillants et grands ouverts, ils écoutaient. Ils écoutaient la Comète.

Ils devaient bien être des dizaines ainsi regroupés, collés et serrés les uns aux autres, maigres, sales et hirsutes, peut-être même une bonne trentaine. À chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Dès que l'on apprenait la venue de la Comète, le mot se répandait comme une traînée de poudre parmi ces enfants abandonnés, seuls face à cette misère dans laquelle ils se devaient de survivre. La plupart d'entre eux avait très vite appris à se méfier des adultes – question de bon sens après tout. Pour tenir le coup d'ici, il y avait quelques simples règles à retenir. Premièrement, se méfier de tout le monde. Deuxièmement, ne jamais, jamais, _jamais_ baisser sa garde. Et troisièmement, manger dès que cela était possible. Seulement, ils n'étaient que des enfants, de simples et jeunes enfants… Ils n'avaient ni parents, ni famille, et personne pour veiller sur eux que leurs amis, aussi faibles et fragiles qu'eux. Par contre, oui, la plupart d'entre eux savaient ce que cela voulait dire, un papa, une maman. Alors, forcément, il leur arrivait de penser, d'imaginer ce que cela faisait d'avoir une maman, un papa, quelqu'un pour les prendre dans leurs bras, leur caresser la tête et les rassurer d'une voix douce en leur disant que tout irait bien. Ils voulaient juste pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un, se dire que quelqu'un veillait sur eux. Que rien ne pouvait leur arriver…

La lueur chaude du brasier au centre du cercle que leurs corps fragiles formaient dansait sur leurs joues sales et leurs grands yeux ne pouvaient quitter un seul instant la grande silhouette, si fine, si belle et si forte, qui marchait d'un pas lent et régulier autour du feu de bois. Cette silhouette était celle d'un adulte. Pourtant, chacun des gamins ici présents se méfiait des adultes, surtout des adultes qui recherchaient leur compagnie. Mais pour cette silhouette là, c'était autre chose, totalement autre chose. Cet adulte là, jamais ils ne s'en méfieraient.

Cette silhouette qui déambulait lentement autour du feu, parlant d'une voix douce, posée et accompagnée de mouvements calmes et rassurants, était celle d'une femme, d'une femme qui était suffisamment âgée pour être leur mère. Elle parlait et chacun de ses mots captivait leurs esprits d'enfants qui l'écoutaient en silence. La Comète, c'était elle. La Comète, c'était cette femme à la peau pâle et aux beaux yeux bleus qui brillaient dans l'obscurité et les regardait avec tendresse. La Comète, c'était cette femme qui leur parlait, qui prenait le temps de leur raconter des histoires et rigolait avec eux en étirant un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres presque blanches barrées d'une simple ligne écarlate à la verticale. La Comète c'était cette femme qui acceptait de les prendre dans ses bras chauds et rassurant, qui leur faisait des câlins et les prenait tout contre elle, se fichant bien que cela salisse sa tenue d'un blanc immaculé.

C'était elle, la Comète.

Dans leurs petites têtes d'enfants perdus, c'était cette femme qui se rapprochait le plus de ce que pouvait être une maman.

Dans ce monde de fous gouverné par la loi du plus fort, elle était la seule à se préoccuper d'eux, la seule à les _considérer_. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle leur apportait à manger. De la vraie nourriture en plus, pas de vagues morceaux de lapin maigre comme ceux qu'ils parvenaient parfois à se procurer. Non, à chaque fois que la Comète arrivait, elle venait avec de grosses boîtes en bois sombre dans lesquelles il y avait de la nourriture, des plats _cuisinés_ et _préparés_. Elle leur amenait de la viande cuite, du bœuf, de la volaille, du mouton, des légumes, bouillis, à la vapeur ou à la poëlle.. Elle leur amenait à manger et à chaque fois, rien ne semblait pouvoir être meilleur à manger que ce qui se trouvait dans ces boîtes en bois noir.

Et puis… la Comète était forte. Elle était une femme, oui, elle n'avait rien d'une guerrière mais elle empêchait quiconque de leur faire du mal lorsqu'elle était là. Elle était plutôt fine et, tout de blanc vêtue, de ses chaussettes hautes qui ceignaient le bas de son hakama au savant drapé qui recouvrait la totalité de sa chevelure et tombait dans son dos, elle n'en semblait que plus fragile. Mais un jour, Shuuhei s'en rappelait parfaitement, un homme avait brusquement jaillit parmi eux alors que, comme à son accoutumée la Comète s'était assise avec eux pour les écouter leur raconter tous leurs malheurs et les consoler, proches de la chaleur des flammes au cœur de la nuit noire. L'homme, visiblement ivre, avait semblé sortir de nulle part, le visage rouge et le regard fou. Il avait attrapé un des enfants par le bras, voulant peut-être s'en servir comme d'un moyen de pression pour obtenir de la nourriture ou quelque chose d'autre. En fait, il n'avait rien eut le temps de dire que la Comète s'était relevée d'un seul coup, une branche en feu qu'elle venait de tirer du petit brasier à la main. Elle avait hurlé un '_ne touchez pas aux enfants!_' plein de rage et de fureur avant d'abattre la branche enflammée sur l'homme au regard fou. Profitant de sa surprise, elle lui avait arraché d'un geste brusque l'enfant puis le feu s'était aussitôt propagé sur tout le vêtement de l'adulte qui s'était alors mis à hurler de douleur. Il s'était transformé en véritable torche humaine aux cris déchirants en quelques secondes à peine puis était tombé au sol, brûlé vif. Et pendant que son corps achevait de se faire dévorer par les flammes, la Comète les avait rassurés, les pressant dans ses bras et murmurant dans la nuit qu'elle ne laisserait personne ne leur faire du mal, non, non, non, personne ne poserait la main sur eux en sa présence, personne.

Elle était gentille avec eux. Elle les nourrissait. Elle les protégeait.

Ils _l'adoraient_.

Ce soir là, elle se tenait debout depuis qu'ils avaient fini de dévorer les plats qu'elle leur avait apportés et, comme à son habitude, la Comète leur racontait contes et légendes. Étincelante dans cet habit blanc qu'éclairaient d'une lueur irréelle les flammes crépitantes et ses yeux bleus pétillants de mystère, elle parlait. Ou plutôt, elle contait. Ses mots sortaient de sa bouche barrée d'écarlate, seule touche de couleur vive chez cette femme, et ils formaient… comme une mélodie. Mieux que personne, elle savait capter l'attention de ses spectateurs, l'attirer à elle pour ne plus la lâcher. Et effectivement, les enfants étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

Toute heureuse de les voir ainsi incapables de détacher leur yeux d'elle, la Comète retint un sourire et continua à conter son récit, celui du guerrier qui avait été envoyé dans les Montagnes noires, ces grandes et lointaines montagnes dont la silhouette acérée et déchiquetée n'avait rien de rassurant. Bien évidemment, le guerrier n'était jamais revenu.

Shuuhei, assis entre Torahiko et Ryuji, l'estomac enfin plein, était fasciné. Les histoires de la Comète paraissaient à chaque fois… si _réelles_. C'était comme si ses récits se mettaient à prendre vie devant ses yeux bruns, par la simple force de sa voix et de ses mots. Et ça, c'était incroyable. Cela mettait un peu de couleurs dans leur vie si terne, sûrement.

– Perdu, le guerrier continua toutefois d'avancer dans l'inconnu, au cœur même de ces lieux maudits et hantés par les fantômes torturés des rois passés…

En fait, il ne comprenait pas vraiment certains mots, 'toutefois' par exemple, il n'était pas bien certain de ce que cela voulait dire. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était ce que la Comète leur racontait.

– Affamé, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pu se sustenter.

Ah, si, sustenter, maintenant il savait ce que cela voulait dire, cela voulait dire manger et calmer la faim. Il était allé lui demander la dernière fois, après le conte du Chant de la Mer du Néant et de l'Orchidée Céleste. Elle avait penché la tête sur le côté et avait plongé ses orbes bleues dans son regard brun puis, après quelques secondes de silence, elle lui avait expliqué le sens de ce mot d'une voix douce, intriguée par ce petit garçon.

– C'était l'été, il le savait – mais ici, sur cette terre baignée de sang, au-delà des limites de notre société, il avait le sentiment que l'air _lui-même_ se mettait à geler.

Un frisson parcourut les enfants et quelques uns jetèrent un bref regard au feu de bois devant eux, comme pour se rassurer.

– Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler légèrement, reprit la voix calme de la Comète, se modulant selon les réactions de son petit public. Pourtant, le guerrier était fort. Cela faisait des années et des années qu'il arpentait les champs de bataille, remportant victoire sur victoire et de grands chants épiques que chaque enfant connaissait par cœur pour les avoir entendus maintes et maintes fois célébraient sa gloire, gagnée au combat, à la pointe de son épée acérée. Le guerrier était fort, et il le savait. Il était grand, puissant, endurant et courageux, ne rechignant jamais à se jeter tête la première au cœur de la tourmente. Mais…

Les enfants retinrent leur souffle, imaginant presque pouvoir sentir le froid qui gagnait le corps du guerrier ramper dans leurs maigres dos.

– Mais la peur lui étreignait le ventre, griffant ses intestins de l'intérieur.

Shuuhei déglutit bruyamment. C'était super dégueux.

– Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort et… et oui, sa vue commençait à se troubler! Il cligna des yeux avec calme, comme pour chasser cette gêne devant sa vue pourtant si acérée en temps normal. Mais ce n'était pas les yeux du guerrier qui faiblissaient, ce n'était pas sa vision qui lui faisait défaut. Oh non…

Elle se tut quelques instants, ménageant un petit suspens et savourant leurs regards fixés sur elle, dans l'attente de la suite de son récit, tremblant presque pour le guerrier.

– Non, sa vision était toujours aussi parfaite. Elle était toujours aussi affûtée et efficace que lors de ses jeunes et fougueuses années. Non, ce qui troublait ses yeux vifs… c'était de la brume.

Un hoquet de surprise monta des enfants sales collés les uns aux autres tandis qu'elle accompagnait ses mots d'un mouvement lent et gracieux de ses amples manches immaculées. Les yeux bleus de la Comète scintillèrent quelques instants puis elle reprit son récit.

– Une brume légère, d'un gris doux et très pâle, commençait à s'élever entre les arbres, comme provenant des roches au sol, recouvertes d'une épaisse mousse verte. Et le plus étrange, oh le plus étrange, c'était que cette brume – déjà anormale à cette époque de l'année et à cette heure avancée de la journée – scintillait.

Shuuhei fronça rapidement les sourcils. Scintillait…? Scintillait, scintillait, si, si, il connaissait ce mot, c'était, c'était euh…

– La brume scintillait, comme si des milliers de minuscules étoiles s'y trouvaient et brillaient chacune d'un éclat irréel.

… Ah bah voilà, c'était ça. C'était pas rassurant quand même, de la brume avec de minuscules étoiles dedans…

– Interloqué, le guerrier s'arrêta, sa main serrée sur le manche de son épée. Il n'avait _jamais_ rien vu de tel, jamais. Cette brume… Non, cette brume n'avait rien de normal, absolument rien. Et cela ajoutait encore quelque chose d'oppressant à cette situation, angoissante et pesante.

Shuuhei cligna des yeux, totalement captivé par le récit.

– La brume, continua la Comète avec un plaisir non dissimulé, monta peu à peu du sol jusqu'au torse du guerrier. Le contact de cette étrange brume scintillante avec sa peau tannée par les combats et une rude vie exténuante le fit frissonner sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Oui, la brume était brillante mais elle était aussi froide… Froide comme la mort… Le guerrier était, sans pouvoir réellement se l'expliquer, de plus en plus inquiet, comme si un sixième sens venait le prévenir d'un danger imminent.

Comme pour se rassurer, Shuuhei fixa son regard brun sur le feu de bois crépitant qui crachait à intervalles irréguliers quelques gerbes étincelantes de braises orangées qui montaient alors dans le ciel, entourées d'épaisses volutes de fumée grise, là-haut, là-haut.

La voix calme et posée de la Comète reprit, toujours aussi douce et chaude malgré ce qu'elle pouvait bien leur raconter.

– En quelques instants à peine, la brume l'avait complètement encerclé! Il était totalement cerné, cerné de toutes part par cet étrange brouillard surnaturel qui lui cachait les arbres alentours. Tous sens aux aguets, il restait malgré tout capable de discerner les silhouettes de leurs troncs sombres et tortueux. Plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Pas le moindre bruit… Rien… Pas un bruit… Le silence…

Elle chuchotait presque et plus la voix de la Comète baissait plus la tension semblait monter parmi les enfants. Elle avait ce don parfait de savoir moduler sa voix pour suivre au plus près les réactions de son jeune public, de savoir s'adapter à leurs mimiques et aux jeux incroyables de leurs visages de gamins. Elle les comprenait mieux que personne. Et ce monopole lui plaisait bien à vrai dire.

– Le silence le plus oppressant qui soit régnait désormais… Soudain!

Un nouveau hoquet de surprise franchit les gorges infantiles, surpris de cette brusque montée de voix accompagné d'un mouvement de ses bras tout aussi brusque et un éclat de contentement glissa dans l'œil de la Comète. Elle adorait raconter des histoires. Et elle adorait ces enfants, seuls et abandonnés de tous.

– Soudain, reprit-elle d'une voix claire et forte qui chantait au dessus du feu de bois, _quelque chose_ bougea. Un mouvement rapide capta l'œil du guerrier. Et oui, effectivement… il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose de vivant qui se déplaçait là, _**là**_, juste là sous le couvert des arbres, à pas feutrés, à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Puis… avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir et remonter le bout de la lame de son épée dans les airs… un son étrange, glaçant, se fit entendre, quelque part dans cette brume… Un rire. Un rire froid, sinistre. Un rire… effrayant.

Les plus jeunes du groupe d'enfants se pelotonnèrent encore un peu plus contre leurs aînés, vraiment pas du tout rassurés. Mais la Comète poursuivit sans faire de pause.

– Le rire augmenta, prit de l'ampleur, se mit à résonner tout autour de lui comme si il se démultipliait… Ce son diabolique semblait s'insinuer en lui comme autant de lames brûlantes qu'il y a d'étoiles dans le ciel.

Ça, ça… ça faisait vraiment beaucoup de lames. Ouch. Cela fit grimacer Shuuhei. Ça avait l'air super douloureux ce truc.

_ – … __aime pas ça… Dis Shuu, ça fait peur…_ résonna une petite voix dans sa tête, une petite voix qu'il entendait, de temps en temps. _Mais on va s'en sortir, nous, on va… Oui, on va s'en sortir. On…_

Il aimait bien la petite voix dans sa tête. La petite voix dans sa tête… Oui, il entendait une voix qui n'existait nulle part ailleurs que sous son crâne. Il n'arrivait pas tout le temps à l'entendre et ça lui faisait un peu peur quand même de se dire qu'il _entendait des voix_ mais… il aimait bien sa petite voix. Sa petite voix à elle.

– Incapable de se mouvoir, le guerrier sentit son corps tout entier se figer. À cause du froid…? De la peur…? Oh, pas seulement… Les créatures de ces bois recèlent bien et bien des mystères, croyez moi. Parce que oui… son corps lui-même venait à se figer, devenant peu à peu dur comme le plus pur des granits…

Granit, granit… ça devait être le nom d'un caillou ça. Un humain qui devenait comme un caillou… Non, définitivement, ça non plus ça n'était pas normal. Pas du tout. Pour l'enfant qu'était Shuuhei, cette idée ajoutée aux autres que la Comète avait déjà évoquées avait vraiment quelque chose de terrifiant. Ce genre de choses – la brume, le rire, les lames froides et maintenant cette idée que le corps se transformait en roche – n'étaient pas… elles n'étaient pas sensées être possibles. Elles n'avaient pas d'explication logique, de système explicatif qui les rendrait d'un seul coup cohérentes. Mais ce qui faisait peur à Shuuhei, c'est qu'il savait déjà que l'impossible – ces choses que racontait la Comète par exemple – était possible. N'entendait-il pas une voix lui parler…? Cette voix ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur à vrai dire, il avait l'étrange impression que la petite voix dans sa tête ne voulait que son bien. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de sa provenance, de son origine… de son _explication_. Elle était là, il l'aimait bien et n'en avait pas peur mais il ne comprenait pas _pourquoi_ elle était là. Alors si une voix dans sa tête était finalement possible… qu'est-ce qui lui assurait que les créatures des Montagnes n'étaient pas elles aussi possibles?

– Le guerrier ne pouvait plus bouger. Plus un seul de ses muscles ne lui répondait…! Il était complètement paralysé, du sommet de sa tête au bout de ses orteils et il n'avait strictement rien pu faire pour empêcher sa lente et inexorable pétrification. Rien. Le plus grand guerrier de son temps, le noble et fier guerrier avait été réduit à l'impuissance sans même qu'il ne lui soit donné la possibilité de se battre.

La Comète observa une courte pause.

– Lentement, dans la plus atroce des lenteurs, la brume disparut, révélant enfin au guerrier la créature qui s'y dissimulait et qui le tenait désormais à sa merci. Deux yeux luisants d'une couleur irréelle se posèrent sur lui et ce regard, ce simple regard le glaça jusqu'au sang. Ravie de l'avoir enfin à portée de main, totalement impuissant, la créature gloussa et ce son rebondit entre les arbres. Son gloussement – son qui semblait remonter directement du monde des démons – eut en outre pour effet de révéler ses dents… Des dents tout sauf humaines. La créature pencha doucement la tête sur le côté et quelques mèches immaculées – aussi blanches que les premières neiges de l'hiver – glissèrent de son épaule, flottant doucement autour de son corps comme si cette apparition inhumaine était entourée d'un fluide étrange et surréaliste. Un halo scintillant d'un air dangereux l'entourait tel des flammes couleur de glace qui couraient dans son dos. Et ses dents, oh ses dents…elles n'avaient rien, rien, rien d'humain.

Shuuhei frissonna de plus belle.

_ – Ça fait peur Shuu…_

Il se força à sourire, étirant maladroitement le bout de ses lèvres gercées, pour essayer de rassurer la petite voix dans sa tête, qui avait tout aussi peur que lui. La petite voix… il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle était mais… cela le rassurait de savoir qu'elle était là et que, comme elle était dans sa tête eh bien, elle ne s'en irait jamais. Il ne serait jamais seul, qu'importe ce que son avenir incertain pouvait lui offrir.

_ – … là… je suis là… je reste avec t…_

– Sa silhouette était humaine, avec une tête fine, deux bras, deux jambes… deux yeux qui luisaient dans la pénombre… un visage humain, lui aussi. Presque. Ses dents étaient… Chacune d'entre elles était pointue, incroyablement pointue et l'ensemble de cette dentition effrayante rappelait celle des prédateurs des grands fonds. Et, cela va de soi, parfaitement acérée. La créature gloussa à nouveau tandis que la brume finissait de disparaître pour révéler enfin la totalité de son corps. Cette vue acheva de glacer le cœur du guerrier. Non, la créature ne le laisserait pas repartir en vie. Et non, la créature n'allait pas le tuer rapidement. Ces sous-bois allaient longtemps résonner de ses cris d'agonie.

Dans sa tête, la petite voix eut un couinement de peur et Shuuhei eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas l'imiter à voix haute.

– Regardant le guerrier réduit à l'impuissance avec lequel elle allait pouvoir jouer tout son soûl jusqu'à ce que son cœur ne finisse par lâcher…

L'enfant frissonna une nouvelle fois de concert avec la voix dans sa tête.

– … la créature dodelina de la tête, un nouveau gloussement glaçant lui échappant. Puis, enfin, elle avança. Distante de quelques mètres à peine, sa longue queue fouetta l'air dans son dos, elle esquissa un pas en avant qui fit onduler sa silhouette gracile. Ses longues griffes qui brillaient d'un air sinistre raclèrent lentement contre la roche grise. Amusée au plus haut point, elle continua d'avancer vers le guerrier qui ne pouvait que la regarder inéluctablement se rapprocher de lui. Puis, arrivée suffisamment proche à son goût, elle releva une de ses mains et vint tout aussi lentement poser le bout acéré de la longue griffe argentée qui ornait son index sur le front du guerrier. Le fixant froidement, ses pupilles fendues plantées dans ses yeux d'un brun profond, elle entrouvrit légèrement ses mâchoires, laissant entrapercevoir une langue noire comme les Enfers derrière l'ivoire immaculé de ses dents pointues. Un son sortit de cette gorge fine. Un son… un rauquement long, désincarné, sinistre. À cet appel inquiétant, des ombres se mirent à se mouvoir tout autour du guerrier.

_ – … peur Shuu, j'ai peur…!_

L'enfant, à qui la peur tordait également les tripes, tenta de toutes ses forces de lui répondre un message rassurant. _Je suis là_. Il voulait juste… lui dire que, lui aussi, il tenait à elle._ Je suis là._

– Assez rapidement, poursuivit la voix de la Comète, les ombres se précisèrent. Et cette fois-ci, contrairement à la créature qui tenait le guerrier à sa merci – et qui le fixait désormais en _ronronnant_ – les nouvelles créatures qui se profilaient avaient davantage une forme animale que humaine. Grands, massifs, leurs corps épais ondulants dans l'obscurité, leurs yeux jaunes luisaient d'une colère difficilement contenue… On ne pénètre pas sur les Montagnes noires sans en payer le prix fort, sans affronter le courroux terrible de ses légitimes habitants.

Captivé par ces mots, le cœur battant la chamade, Shuuhei fixa son regard brun sur la Comète.

– Les bêtes se rapprochèrent, feulant et grondant… Elles obéissaient au moindre geste que la créature qui avait toujours sa griffe scintillante appuyée contre le front du guerrier leur adressait.

La Comète, faisant une courte pause, baissa son regard bleu océan sur lui.

– La créature referma sa bouche, ses lèvres épaisses toujours étirées en un sourire sadique qui révélait ses dents, et les bêtes aux allures monstrueuses l'encerclèrent, leur pelage tigré luisant d'un halo surnaturel dans l'obscurité des sous-bois. Et le guerrier comprit qu'ils allaient le dévorer. Vivant.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Haaaaaaaaaaaaa, ce chapiiiiiiiiiiiiitre, graaaaaaaaah... *a fortement envie de se cacher dans une poubelle à cet instant précis* *s'enterre à vingt mille pieds sous la surface terrestre* (J'VAIS M'BARRER SUR PLUTO ET PIS VOILÀ!)

Pour Shuuhei enfant ainsi que le nom de ses potes et leur apparence, je n'ai RIEN inventé en fait, j'ai repris ça de Turn Back The Pendulum (l'arc flash-back des Vizards dans le manga). Kubo lui-même décrit Shuuhei jeune comme 'froussard et pleurnichard'. Quand on voit le badass taciturne qu'il devient par la suite, j'ai eut envie de creuser ça. Bien sûr, je vous invite à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les revieeews! Évidemment, la petite voix dans sa tête, c'est Kamishini.

Et la Comète… ben vous verrez. En tout cas, elle est suuuuuper importante pour la suite (héhéhé) (''Nan mais faut que t'arrêtes avec tes rires débiles à la con, ils vont rien capter les pauvres…'') (JE PLACE MES PIONS CONNARD!)  
>Du coup, là, avec ce premier aperçu de ce nouveau personnage, dites moi… vous en pensez quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous inspire, la Comète?<br>(oui, c'est une conteuse… j'adore les personnages de conteurs et conteuses, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point) (MEUAHAHAHA)

Prochain chapitre quand je peux (ben il est assez long lui aussi… haaaaa…) (peut-être dimanche prochain mais sincèrement, je ne peut rien vous promettre), et on continue sur ce passage du passé de Shuuhei (à la base, ça ne devait être qu'un seul chapitre mais bon, vous me connaissez, j'suis incapable de faire court du coup, paf, deux chapitres)

.

Pour lâcher des conneries (ON EST DANS UN PAYS LIBRE PUTAIN!) / dire ce qu'on pense de la Comète (je suis PUTAIN de curieuse) (beuahahaha) / dire touuuuuuuuuuut ce qu'on veut à propos des légendes qu'elle leur raconte / dire ce qu'on pense de Shuuhei en mode morveux / laisser une review, le bouton est juste en dessous…!

.

**Prochain chapitre** : **Chapitre 50. Elles sont terrifiantes, terrifiantes et sublimes. **


	51. Elles sont terrifiantes et sublimes

COUCOUUUUU!

Ch'est mouah!  
>– … Wow. On s'en serait jamais douté, tiens.<p>

Pis là, à côté, c'est un bouc. Même que c'est un bouc qui peut cracher du feu.  
>– JE SUIS PAS UN BOUC, BORDEL DE MEEEEEERDE!<p>

Ben t'as des cornes de bouc, j'ai envie de dire, si c'est pas un indice ça…

Bref!

Alors alors, on retourne voir Shuuhei et la Comète pour ce nouveau chapitre (toujours pas la suite de la baston, je vais vraiment me faire lyncher) (mais pour ma défense, ce passage avec la Comète était au début sensé tenir en un seul chapitre) (sauf que vous me connaissez, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter des trucs, haha…) C'est que j'en avais des choses à dire…! Pis il faut que j'introduise la Comète, elle seras très importante pour le reste de l'histoire, vous verrez.

Une petite précision par rapport à Kazeshini, dont l'attitude a semblé déstabiliser certains d'entre vous. Vous vous rappelez le passage avec elle et Tachikaze, quand je vous avais fait remarquer que Kazeshini se trompait parfois dans l'usage de certains mots…? (noctambule pour somnambule, ce genre de trucs) En fait, ça lui vient de cette époque. Vous avez du remarquer que la Comète avait un vocabulaire assez précis et que parfois, Shuuhei ne comprend pas vraiment certains mots (toutefois, inexorable, granit, scintiller…) Eh bien, c'est à cause de ça que Kazeshini se trompe parfois dans ses mots, c'est parce qu'elle les a appris en même temps que Shuuhei les apprenait, lorsque la Comète les employait (sauf qu'elle a moins bien appris que lui quoi) Faut bien vous dire que si Shuuhei est un enfant à cette époque, Kazeshini l'est tout autant…! Elle est un tout jeune esprit, elle est en train de se construire et elle n'est pas encore l'espèce de tarée sanguinaire que vous avez vu tout comme Shuuhei n'est pas encore l'adulte que vous avez vu. Elle découvre le monde en même temps que lui voire plus lentement que lui parce qu'en tant qu'esprit, elle n'a accès à ce monde physique que par la perception de Shuuhei. Rien d'étonnant donc à ce que, comme lui, ces histoires lui fassent peur. Et elle n'a pas encore une vraie relation avec Shuuhei, il parvient de temps en temps à lui parler mais ils ne communiquent pas vraiment. Or si Kazeshini est aujourd'hui aussi forte, c'est notamment parce qu'elle a son shinigami avec elle, en permanence, qu'ils peuvent réellement communiquer et être en symbiose.

Voilà, voilà…

Cette fois-ci, merci à **Plumel** (WOUUIIIIIIII, JE L'AI RETROUVÉ ET, ET, ET PUTAAAAAIN, TROP D'ÉMOTIOOOONS, AAAAAAAAAH! *essaye de se calmer* *échoue* *mange deux tonnes de cupcakes pour calmer ses nerfs* Moi aussi j'ai envie de rire hystériquement… en fait, JE RIGOLE DE MANIÈRE HYSTÉRIQUE LÀ.) («Je confirme. Putain, je confirme») (haaaaa, meurciiiii…! «Fais gaffe, elle va te chialer dessus là.» Lulu, je t'emmerde. «T'as de la morve qui te coule du nez, c'est super classe.» Roooh, ça va, on a pas le droit de pleurer deux secondes? MON CHAPITRE LUI PLAIT, TU SAISIS LA PUISSANCE OUAIS?! *Lulu, qui en a marre, mais maaaarre, part fracasser des murs avec sa tête* Hem. À part ça, ouaaaais, t'as raison de pressentir qu'il y a un truc de pas tout à fait avec la Comète parce que c'est carrément le cas en fait… *incapable de créer des persos normaux* BWABWABWABWAH TANT DE COMPLIMENTS JE MEURS! «Si seulement...») (un peu que j'leur fait peur aux morveux, comment penses tu que je fais pour qu'ils m'obéissent? MEUAHAHAHA!), à **Taraimpératrice** (ça oui, la Comète adoooore être au centre de l'attention…! Mais en fait, ce ne sont pas les gosses qui l'ont appelée comme ça mais elle qui se présente toujours ainsi, la Comète n'est pas un surnom, c'est son nom) (quoi? y'a bien un mec qui s'appelle le Docteur et c'est trop cool!) (oui, je viens de faire une référence à Doctor Who à propos de mon propre perso tout pourri… aaaah… *va se cacher*) (sinon, à propos de Tora et des légendes… JE NE VOUS DIRAIS RIEN, MEUHAHAHA!), à **Guest** (faut que j'vous trouve un surnom bande de gens… «Toi et ta manie de coller des surnoms à tout le monde…» Je t'emmerde, face de chèvre. BREF! Héhé, z'êtes au courant que vos reviews me collent des sourires juste monstrueux? Z'êtes géniaux putain. Alors, la Comète… j'peux pas en dire beaucoup plus à son propos maintenant mais sérieusement, elle va être extrêmement importante pour la suite) (les médecins sont des Illuminatis aliens qui utilisent un code secret, c'pour ça qu'on peut jamais lire les prescriptions) («Tu es conne, mais coooooooonne…»), à **P'tit Laiko** (des trucs à cacher, la Comète? HELL FUCKING YEAH. À mort. Mais pas un enfant perdu, désolée! Elle est bien mère mais elle n'a pas perdu ses enfants. Si, si, le Messer passe le mur du son si on lance suffisamment fort, pas de souci. «Je confirme.») et enfin à une nouvelle venue, **Koneko-nana**…! (oh, tu peux me tutoyer va, te prends pas la tête…! 50 chapitres d'un coup, effectivement, ça a du prendre du temps m'enfin, bienvenue parmi nous…! Nope, la mère biologique de Benikyogai s'appelle Kaede, c'est la femme de Kaede qui s'appelle Sûuko. Et non, la Comète n'est ni Kaede ni Sûuko, bien tenté! Mais elles se connaissaient)

Et sinon… eh… bande de gens… ON EN EST AU CHAPITRE 50 PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, _**FEU ET FOUDRE**_ VIENT D'ATTEINDRE LE CHAPITRE 50, EST-CE QUE JE PEUX ME METTRE À PLEURER, SÉRIEUSEMENT?

.

**Discalibu****r** alors, alors, alors! comme vous vous en doutez (eh, z'êtes pas débiles non plus), Shuuhei m'appartient que dalle, ils sont à Tite Kubo, le créateur de _**Bleach**_, et, haha, la Comète ben elle est à moi. Voualà.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre <strong>**50. Elles sont terrifiantes, terrifiantes et sublimes.**

* * *

><p><em>125 ans auparavant, districts reculés du Rukongai, nuit tombée.<em>

_._

– Dites, madame la Comète, j'peux…

Remarquant la présence de cet enfant au regard d'un brun si foncé qu'il en paraissait noir et aux cheveux vaguement ébouriffés qui tentait d'attirer son attention, l'adulte aux beaux yeux bleus et tout de blanc vêtue tourna sa tête délicate vers lui, se détournant un instant de l'enfant, un peu plus jeune, qu'elle tenait déjà dans ses bras fins. Puis, avant même qu'il n'ai le temps de terminer sa phrase, elle releva son index dans les airs.

– Chhh… fit-elle de sa voix claire et avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Pas Madame s'il-te-plaît, mon grand. Je suis la Comète. Pas Madame la Comète.

Le gamin hocha la tête avec vigueur, espérant surtout que sa bourde n'allait pas vexer la Comète. Certes, cette femme ne venait pas souvent – elle arpentait probablement les districts du Rukongai les plus éloignés du Seireitei, que ce soit dans les secteurs est, ouest, nord ou sud, ça devait être pour ça. Mais pour eux… Pour ces gosses des rues, elle était quelque chose de merveilleux. Elle était la seule, la seule, à s'occuper d'eux. Sans la moindre arrière pensée, sans le moindre autre but que de les aider, au moins un tout petit peu, à venir les voir et c'était tout simplement énorme pour eux. En fait, elle était la seule à les considérer comme des êtres humains et pas comme de vagues déchets qui de toutes façons allaient probablement crever avant de devenir adultes. Il n'y avait que la Comète pour leur sourire comme ça. Avec gentillesse. Et rien de plus.

La Comète détailla rapidement du regard ce gamin qui lui arrivait à peu près à la hanche. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée. Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux, dans l'expression de cet enfant…

– Mon cœur, fit-elle d'une voix tendre à la petite tête blonde qui commençait à s'endormir dans ses bras rassurants, tes amis t'attendent…

L'enfant, cinq ans environ au vu de son visage encore assez rond bailla vaguement mais accepta de redescendre au sol pour rejoindre son petit groupe de gamins qui veillait sur lui. La Comète embrassa rapidement le sommet de son crâne puis le regarda partir de sa démarche vaguement titubante après lui avoir dit au revoir en secouant rapidement sa petite main potelée et sale. Puis l'adulte tourna à nouveau son visage à la peau si lisse vers cet enfant qui venait de lui parler. Pour se mettre à son niveau tandis qu'il continuait de se tortiller les doigts, vaguement mal à l'aise devant la prestance qui émanait de cette femme, elle s'accroupit avec précaution, faisant bien attention aux plis de son hakama blanc noué sur ses mollets. Son regard bleu pétillant de malice, elle lissa rapidement les bandes de tissu immaculé qui pendaient de sa coiffe sophistiquée.

– Alors mon grand… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Et d'abord, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles?

– Shuuhei.

– Shuuhei… répéta t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil pensif aux étoiles au dessus de leurs têtes. Le continent_ (shuu) _et le troisième _(hei)_… C'est joli. Shuuhei…

Elle hocha doucement la tête, comme si elle approuvait ce prénom. C'était un joli prénom. Son regard redescendit des étoiles pour se poser à nouveau sur lui, ce gamin qui lui faisait face, toujours à se triturer les mains, l'air vaguement nerveux mais toutefois patient. Oh, elle savait bien ce qu'elle pouvait représenter pour ces enfants. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait.

– Et dis moi Shuuhei, fit à nouveau sa belle voix claire, quel est ton nom de famille? Tu sais, lorsque tu te présentes, il faut que tu donnes également ton nom de famille. Le prénom seul ne suffit pas. termina t-elle, petit sourire tendre aux lèvres.

– J'en ai pas. répondit-il du tac au tac, la prenant au dépourvu.

– Oh?

– Mais euh, j'voulais vous poser une question en fait.

La Comète plissa brièvement les yeux. Oui, elle se rappelait de ce gosse – comme si elle pouvait oublier le visage du moindre de ces enfants. Il était déjà venu la questionner, pour un mot qu'il n'avait pas compris si elle ne se trompait pas – quel mot, ça, elle n'en savait rien, pourquoi aurait-elle essayé de s'en souvenir…? D'habitude, ils étaient moins téméraires. Pour beaucoup d'entre eux, les plus faibles surtout, elle était un des rares moyens de leur survie, leur apportant de quoi se sustenter à chaque fois qu'elle venait. Et puis, elle le savait parfaitement, même si ces gosses l'adoraient, elle avait quelque chose d'impressionnant pour eux. Elle avait… une stature. Une aura. Il y avait le fait qu'elle était un adulte, bien évidemment, mais il y avait plus que ça. Tellement plus que ça. La Comète n'était à nul autre pareil. Alors que cet enfant, ce petit Shuuhei au regard déterminé et pourtant pas si à l'aise que ça, ose revenir vers elle de cette manière, sans ses amis à ses côtés… Oui, cela piquait sa curiosité.

Le petit blond qu'elle tenait auparavant contre elle et qui menaçait bien de s'y endormir, c'était elle qui l'avait pris dans ses bras, pas l'inverse. Le bambin n'avait pas vraiment osé vers elle. C'est que… ils adoraient la Comète. Plus que ça, ils avaient besoin d'elle. Et pas seulement de cette nourriture qu'elle leur amenait. Alors ils avaient peur, peur qu'un jour elle ne parte pour ne plus jamais revenir. Mais visiblement, la curiosité de ce Shuuhei était plus forte. Ça, c'était intéressant.

– D'accord, je t'écoute, répondit-elle, toujours avec son doux sourire sur le visage. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir Shuuhei?

Le gamin se mordit rapidement les lèvres, un peu mal à l'aise tout de même de poser sa question. Il ne voulait pas la vexer hein, mais euh… il avait vraiment envie de savoir en fait.

– Dites, si… euh, si j'dis un truc qui vous plaît pas, faut pas que…

Le regard fixé sur ses pieds, ce n'est qu'en entendant le petit rire discret – et très joli d'ailleurs, on aurait dit de larges gouttes de pluie tombant sur de fines plaques métalliques – de la Comète qu'il releva brusquement la tête, surpris.

– Oh mon grand, ne t'inquiètes donc pas va…! dit-elle. Je ne vais pas me vexer tu sais.

Puis, amusée, elle se releva en un élégant mouvement qui fit valser rapidement ses larges manches blanches. Shuuhei cligna des yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle…

– Viens là mon grand, on va marcher un peu. fit-elle en lui tendant la main, main que couvrait à moitié une guêtre tout aussi blanche que le reste de sa tenue. Et puis je vais écouter ta question.

Son sourire était… incroyable. Shuuhei ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'intéressait à eux – leur espérance de vie n'était pas très… pas très grande, disons – mais ce qu'il y avait dans ce sourire et ce regard, il le comprenait davantage. Elle les aimait, eux, les enfants abandonnés au milieu de la misère humaine. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où cela pouvait venir mais… il savait que c'était là, voilà. Ils étaient importants aux yeux de la Comète. Ils avaient de l'importance pour elle. Cela semblait bizarre mais cela faisait chaud au cœur, pour une fois. Alors, presque avec timidité, il tendit sa main en avant et la glissa sur sa paume délicate, précautionneusement, comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne retire sa main à la dernière seconde. Mais elle ne fit rien de cela et se contenta, une nouvelle fois, de lui sourire puis elle referma doucement ses doigts élégants sur cette petite main peu assurée.

.

.

* * *

><p>– Alors Shuuhei? fit la Comète après quelques minutes de silence, marchant doucement sous les étoiles quelques peu cachées par deux trois nuages fins. C'était quoi ta question?<p>

La plupart des enfants qui étaient venus voir et écouter la Comète étaient à présent endormis, collés les uns contre les autres autour du feu de bois qui achevait de se consumer dans un joyeux mic-mac de corps entremêlés dans tous les sens. Près de ce qui restait du foyer, quelques uns d'entre eux continuaient à veiller, chuchotant entre eux à voix basse et profitant de cet instant de calme et de répit dans leurs vies mouvementées. Parmi ces quelques silhouettes que les flammes irrégulières faisaient parfois paraître tremblantes dans l'obscurité, il y avait celle de Torahiko, l'ami de Shuuhei, la tête de leur trio. Sans que le petit brun n'en ait vraiment conscience, Torahiko continuait à garder un œil sur lui, facilement remarquable à côté de la grande et claire silhouette de la Comète. Ainsi vêtue de blanc, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, elle faisait presque penser à un fantôme. Presque.

Forcée de marcher doucement pour ne pas distancer le garçon qui tenait sa main, l'adulte gardait son éternelle expression de tendresse sur le visage. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu s'énerver contre eux. Jamais. Ils l'avaient déjà vue perdre cette expression – pour crier, frapper, brûler vif – mais à chaque fois, cela avait été pour les défendre eux, lorsqu'un autre adulte voulait les approcher ou s'approcher des vivres qu'elle apportait. Shuuhei lui, essayait de faire des pas les plus larges possible pour surtout la gêner le moins possible.

– Ben… commença t-il, ne sachant pas trop comment amener son truc.

Oh, et puis zut, après tout, il n'allait pas non plus hésiter pendant des siècles…!

– Dites, pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que vous racontez des histoires qui font peur?

La Comète arrêta d'avancer. Aussitôt, Shuuhei s'arrêta lui aussi, paniquant et en se maudissant dans sa tête d'avoir posé une telle question parce que c'était sûr, maintenant, elle allait le détester, elle n'allait plus du tout vouloir lui parler et, et… La Comète abaissa lentement sa tête vers lui, l'air un peu surprise. Alors c'était ça, sa question? D'habitude, lorsque ces gosses lui posaient des questions, ce n'était pas sur ce… enfin, ce n'était pas ça qu'ils demandaient. Comment on fait les bébés? Comment on fait pour enlever les entrailles du lapin? Les baies rouges là, sur cette plante, j'peux les manger ou pas? Pourquoi y'a des étoiles là-haut hein, ça sert à quoi? Pourquoi mon bras veut pas se réparer tout seul? Pourquoi mon ami se réveille plus? Pourquoi la neige est froide? Ça veut dire quoi être amoureux? Leurs questions, elle les prenait toutes et, patiemment, elle leur répondait de son mieux, en étant la plus honnête possible. Et cela ne la gênait nullement de répondre à leurs questions, au contraire. Elle trouvait cela plutôt agréable d'être la personne à qui ils pouvaient venir poser toutes les questions qui bruissaient sous leurs petites têtes.

Il y avait des questions qui revenaient assez souvent et il était rare, très rare qu'ils la surprennent. Mais cette question là… _Pourquoi leur racontait-elle des histoires qui font peur._ Non, celle là, c'était une première. Elle n'avait jamais eut de question de ce genre à vrai dire. Des questions sur elle, oui, elle en avait déjà eut – vous êtes une maman? une vraie maman? oui. vous avez des enfants. oui. vous les aimez? je les adore. c'est quoi votre vrai prénom? La Comète est mon vrai prénom – mais pas ce genre là. C'était… une nouveauté. Et elle adorait la nouveauté. La Comète cligna rapidement des yeux. C'est que l'enfant à ses côtés avait l'air de paniquer un peu d'avoir posé sa question.

– Eh bien… commença t-elle doucement, se remettant à marcher et la main de Shuuhei, toujours dans la sienne, mon grand, dis moi, pourquoi une telle question?

Brusquement rassuré par le ton de sa voix – la Comète n'était pas vexée, elle ne lui en voulait pas…! – il fronça les sourcils pour se concentrer.

– Ben… Vos histoires, elles font peur. Et je sais pas, vous qui êtes super gentille avec nous et tout et tout, pourquoi est-ce que vous racontez des histoires qui font peur? J'suis sûr que vous connaissez des histoires plus… enfin, des histoires où le héros meurt pas à la fin.

– Oh, Shuuhei… Mais les héros meurent à la fin, eux aussi. Tout le monde meurt un jour.

– Ben oui, je sais mais…

Ça oui, la Comète se doutait bien qu'il le savait. Ce qu'elle voulait savoir, c'était si il était capable de mettre des mots sur son questionnement, si il allait ou non oser la critiquer elle.

– C'est ça, vous voyez? fit-il en relevant ses yeux presque noirs vers elle. On le sait déjà.

Elle pinça ses lèvres et ne dit rien. Elle voulait qu'il parle, lui. Qu'il parle plus que ça. Et quelque part, Shuuhei dut le comprendre parce qu'effectivement, il continua.

– J'sais déjà que les gens meurent, que c'est jamais juste et qu'une fois mort, on devient verdâtre et purulent et ça pue. Mais… ça serait chouette que les héros eux, ben ils s'en sortent, vous voyez?

L'enfant observa un petit silence.

– Mais avec vous, les héros perdent.

Puis il se tut. La Comète pencha la tête sur le côté. Bien. Il n'était pas allé là où elle aurait voulu, il n'allait pas pousser plus loin mais, après tout, cela n'était-il pas normal? Il était encore jeune. Si jeune. Elle sourit un petit peu, plissant ses yeux couleur de saphir.

– D'accord, d'accord…

Sa voix était toujours aussi douce, toujours aussi agréable à entendre. Toujours aussi gentille.

– Je vais essayer de t'expliquer Shuuhei, si tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas…

– Oh mais je vais comprendre! lâcha aussitôt le gamin, bombant quelque peu son maigre torse. Torahiko dit toujours que j'suis ptêt un gros trouillard mais au moins, j'suis rapide à comprendre.

– On appelle ça être intelligent. fit-elle amusée.

Oui. Ce gosse était intéressant. Il lui plaisait bien. Et puis il avait une jolie voix.

– Alors mon grand, je suis sûre que tu vas comprendre, même si ce n'est pas forcément… évident.

Shuuhei se concentra de plus belle.

– Je sais que les histoires que je vous raconte font peur. C'est normal. Ce monde n'est déjà pas rassurant pour les adultes, comment le serait-il pour des enfants tels que vous? Mais oui, tu as raison, j'en… rajoute une couche disons. Mais ce n'est pas… pas contre vous, tu comprends? Je tiens à vous, vous êtes importants pour moi. Je vous raconte des histoires, mais pas pour vous terrifier. Ça non, jamais… Tu sais, mes histoires, je ne les invente pas. Je suis une conteuse, je raconte, c'est tout…

– Alors ces histoires font peur? C'est pas vous qui…

– Si. Si, c'est moi qui fait en sorte qu'elles fassent peur.

– Mais…

– Je suis une conteuse. C'est parmi ce que je sais le mieux faire au monde, raconter les histoires…

C'était faux. Il y avait d'autres choses qu'elle savait faire mieux que conter.

– Les histoires sont tout simplement un moyen de décrire le monde, tu sais. Et le monde n'a rien de rassurant. Il est terrifiant, réellement. Alors les histoires peuvent aussi être terrifiantes. Elles sont comme un miroir si tu veux. Elles reflètent ce que le monde, notre monde, est.

L'enfant réfléchissait. Ce n'était pas… En fait, il avait du mal à trouver les mots exacts, il ne savait pas trop comment formuler tout ça. Mais la Comète semblait avoir envie d'écouter ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à dire, alors…

– Mais moi j'pensais que les histoires, euh, c'était aussi un moyen de faire paraître ce qu'il y a dans le miroir plus… plus joli. J'sais pas trop… de l'espoir non, c'est ça?

La main gracile de la Comète voleta doucement dans les airs pour remettre en place les plis de son étrange vêtement immaculé, comme un étrange papillon clair dans cette nuit douce. Son autre main ne relâchait toujours pas celle de l'enfant.

– Mais Shuuhei, il n'y a pas besoin de rendre l'image dans le miroir plus belle qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Aussitôt, il releva son visage vers elle. Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Il voulait des histoires qui le fassent rêver lui, des histoires qui l'aident à oublier, l'espace d'un instant, cette vie de misère et de détresse. Il voulait des histoires où le héros s'en sortait à la fin, où ce qui ne s'expliquait pas n'était pas inquiétant mais beau et féerique, il voulait des histoires avec des gens heureux. Il voulait pouvoir croire que c'était possible, d'être vraiment heureux.

La Comète baissa sa tête vers lui et, croisant son regard triste et un peu perdu, elle se pinça les lèvres.

– Oh, mon grand… Non, ne sois pas triste. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… Il n'y a pas besoin d'embellir cette image, il n'y a pas besoin de faire croire que le monde est plus beau, plus doux. Parce qu'il l'est déjà.

Elle s'accroupit précautionneusement, abaissant sa tête à sa hauteur, sa petite main doucement serrée dans la sienne.

– Écoute moi bien Shuuhei… Le monde, ce monde, là, autour de nous… ce monde dans lequel nous vivons, toi et moi… Il est terrifiant mais il est aussi magnifique.

Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire que non, il n'avait rien de magnifique ce monde pourri, il n'était pas _magnifique_ du tout mais son regard, si calme, si digne et si fort empêcha ses mots de franchir ses lèvres fines. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi sûre d'elle-même…? Ce monde ne pouvait _pas_ être… magnifique.

– Je sais que tu ne me crois pas. Que tu te dis que ce n'est pas possible…

Shuuhei secoua vigoureusement et négativement la tête. La Comète rigola doucement.

– Mon grand, fit-elle amusée, je le vois dans tes yeux.

Le gamin gonfla rapidement les joues, vexé. C'était pas du jeu.

– Mais je te comprends, va… fit-elle en passant sa main douce dans ses cheveux courts. Toi, tu penses que le monde n'est ni beau, ni à sauver. Pourtant, crois moi, il est incroyablement beau. Et tu dois me croire aussi si je te dis que toi aussi, quelque part au fond de toi, dans un coin caché de ton être, tu le sais déjà… Tu sais déjà que ce monde est superbe.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus perdu.

– Si tu étais totalement incapable de voir, de percevoir tout du moins, ce qu'il y a de beau et de bon dans ce monde, crois moi Shuuhei, tu serais déjà mort.

Il frissonna, sans vraiment se l'expliquer. Et il ne dit rien, continuant de l'écouter pendu à ses lèvres.

– Si ce monde était si atroce que tu voudrais bien le croire, sans beauté ni bonheur, tu ne voudrais plus vivre dedans. Tu préférerais mourir. N'est-ce pas Shuuhei…?

Mais sa question n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse et son sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus.

– Mais toi… toi, tu ne veux pas mourir, c'est ça? Est-ce que tu veux mourir Shuuhei?

Il secoua négativement de la tête, et avec de force, faisant voler ses courts cheveux noirs emmêlés. Non! Non, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas que son corps se mette à se décomposer, que sa peau devienne verte et purulente, il ne voulait pas de ça…! Mourir lui faisait peur. Mais est-ce que pour autant il avait envie de vivre? Vivre, oui, cela lui faisait envie. Mais vivre ici, dans ce Rukongai, perdu au milieu du désespoir humain…? Il ne savait pas vraiment à vrai dire, cela faisait trop de questions pour son petit crâne d'enfant. La Comète reprit la parole, calme et attentionnée. Il s'agissait surtout de ne pas le braquer et cela restait un jeu délicat.

– Écoute… Ce monde est terrifiant. Mais, de la même manière qu'il peut sembler absolument terrifiant, crois moi, il est tout aussi magnifique. La beauté est là, toujours. Où que tu regardes, il y aura quelque chose de beau. Tu as peut-être l'impression que c'est faux, tu te dis peut-être que tu ne vois pas où il peut y avoir de la beauté autour de toi mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance, d'accord?

L'enfant hocha lentement de la tête. Il ne comprenait peut-être pas tout ce qu'elle disait – ça lui paraissait un peu obscur tout son truc là quand même – mais lui faire confiance, ça oui, il n'y avait pas de problème. Elle était la Comète après tout.

– Ça viendra avec le temps. Aujourd'hui, tu ne te rends pas compte de la beauté du monde mais, quand tu auras appris à _observer_ les choses… tu comprendras. Ici, dans ce Rukongai, chaque matin, chaque soir, le soleil touche l'horizon et…

– Et c'est vachement beau! s'exclama le petit garçon en lui coupant la parole, tout content de commencer à comprendre son raisonnement.

Amusée, elle éclata de rire.

– Oui, c'est ça. Il y a de la beauté partout Shuuhei. Il faut juste la voir.

– Mais alors… alors pourquoi vos histoires elles ne nous le montrent pas? Pourquoi vos histoires _font peur_? Vous pourriez euh, j'sais pas, nous décrire ce qui est beau et tout et tout?

La Comète soupira doucement, léger sourire aux lèvres.

– Ah, on en revient à ta question de départ… T'es têtu hein? C'est une bonne chose ça. Reste obstiné mon grand.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer que si elle leur racontait ces histoires qui leur faisaient peur, c'était aussi parce qu'elle _adorait_ leur faire peur, que cela la faisait frissonner de plaisir, tout simplement.

– Mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que mes histoires restent des histoires qui vous font peur. Tu sais, vous êtes importants pour moi, tous autant que vous êtes. Je voudrais pouvoir vous protéger tous, chacun d'entre vous. Mais… mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis qu'une faible femme au milieu de ce monde de fou. Je fais ce que je peux mais ce que je peux faire, eh bien, cela ne seras jamais suffisant. Je peux être là, à vos côtés, vous soutenir mais vous restez seuls, seuls face à vous mêmes et à ce monde sans pitié… Je ne peux vous donner qu'un coup de main.

Elle fit une courte pause, fermant ses paupières délicates un instant. Elle tenait _vraiment_ à ces gamins et savoir qu'elle ne pouvait les protéger autant qu'elle le souhaitait lui brisait parfois le cœur.

– Alors, si je vous racontais des histoires magnifiques, si je vous décrivais les merveilles de ce monde, cela ne vous aiderait pas… Cela vous ramollirait, cela abaisserait votre garde, cela vous ferai rêver, rêver à en avoir mal de ce que vous ne pourriez jamais obtenir…

Shuuhei fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était… ça ne lui semblait pas très logique. Leur apprendre à voir la beauté dans toute chose, au contraire, cela ne les aiderait-il pas à s'accrocher à cette vie de merde? Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

– Alors oui, je vous fait peur. Mais surtout, et c'est là le plus important par rapport à ces histoires que je vous raconte, c'est qu'elles vous apprennent que ce monde comprend des choses… contient des choses, se corrigea t-elle au regard largué de l'enfant devant elle, qui ne s'expliquent pas. Il y a des choses qui sont terrifiantes… et que l'on ne peut comprendre.

– Vous… vous voulez dire que vos histoires là, elles sont vraies?!

Elle rigola doucement, amusée de son air absolument horrifié.

– Non. Ce sont des histoires. Le guerrier dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure n'a probablement jamais existé.

Shuuhei souffla un grand coup, sensiblement rassuré. Le sourire de la Comète s'étira encore un peu plus.

– Ce n'est pas pour autant que les créatures dont je vous ai parlé n'existent pas.

Il remonta brusquement son regard horrifié vers elle.

– Vous voulez dire que… que ces créatures sont _vraies_, elles?!

– Les monstres des Montagnes noires, oui, elles sont _vraies_.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais, trop hébété pour parvenir à formuler quoi que ce soit, aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

– Elles sont réelles, oui. Et oui, je le sais parce que je les aies _vues_ de mes yeux.

– Mais… fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.

– Elles sont terrifiantes, terrifiantes et sublimes. Ce sont les plus belles créations de ce monde. Les plus dangereuses aussi. Mais rassure toi mon grand, elles ne quittent jamais leur territoire. Si tu ne t'aventures jamais sur ces Montagnes alors tu ne les verras jamais. Prie pour ne jamais les voir.

L'enfant l'écoutait, le cœur battant la chamade de _peur_.

– Parce que au moment où tu les verras, il seras trop tard pour toi. Tu ne les verras jamais approcher. Lorsque tu les verras, c'est qu'elles en auront décidé ainsi. Elles sont rapides, rusées, cruelles… Et elles changent de forme. Elles changent de peau.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

MEUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Je m'aime putain. *sourire parfaitement crétin*

Pour la Comète… Si elle ne dit pas toute la vérité, elle ne ment pas. Gardez bien ça en tête!

Pour elle, mmm, comment simplifier le truc? Disons que pour elle beauté et danger, inquiétude sont indissociables. Si il n'y avait pas de choses laides, dures, inquiétantes voire atroce (genre, des gamins qui èrent dans les rues), il n'y aurait pas de beauté. C'est par le contraste que la beauté est possible, on ne peut supprimer ni l'un ni l'autre de ces aspects. J'espère que je suis claire… *se tortille les doigts dans tous les sens et finit par tous se les péter sous le regard hilare de sa Majesté des Enfers*  
>Et pour le nom de famille de Shuuhei, pas de souci, je suis parfaitement au courant qu'il en a un. Mais je reviendrais là-dessus plus tard, héhé!<p>

Pour le prochain chapitre, encore un petit bout avec Shuuhei et la Comète (que j'ai hésité à laisser mais j'en reparlerais la prochaine fois) puis on revient au temps présent avec deux points de vue interne différents…!

.

Pour dire si mon explication sur le comportement de Kazeshini était claire ou pas (j'ai pas du tout l'impression en fait) / dire ce qu'on pense de la Comète (héhé) / faire des hypothèses (je vous jure, j'adore ça quand vous essayez de deviner, ça me permet de voir la manière dont vous voyez les choses et et et ET C'EST GÉNIAL en fait, voilà voilà) / CINQUANTE ET UNIÈME CHAPITRE, AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, GERONIMOOOOOOOOO! / laisser une review, le bouton est juste en dessous…!

.

**Prochain chapitre** : **Chapitre 51. J'ai quelque chose qui ne s'explique pas.**


	52. J'ai quelque chose qui ne s'explique pas

SALUT BANDE DE PATATES COSMIQUES!  
>– … Parce que tu crois que commencer par des insultes ça va arranger ton cas et qu'ils vont pas te lapider à coups de rochers mode gitan dans ta tronche? Sans déconner? T'es con de nature ou c'est juste que tu fais exprès?<p>

… Ooooh, silence le bouc rabas-joie.  
>– Je suis pas un bouc, je suis…<p>

Ta gueule, j'ai dis. *Sa Majesté des Enfers se fait étonnamment heurter de plein fouet par un Panzher lancé à pleine vitesse*  
>Hem. *reste malgré tout planquée dans son tank* *pas folle la guêpe, sans déconner*<p>

Enfin bref! Me revoilà enfin…! (ouais, je sais, ça fait presque trois semaines que je n'ai rien posté, haha) Mais bon, vous vous en doutez, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une sadique de la pire espèce («TU ES UNE PUTAIN DE SADIQUE, ESPÈCE DE CONNASSE, TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE D'ATTAQUER MA SUBLIME PERSONNE DE LA SORTE ET … BOUERFG!») (c'est marrant hein, l'efficacité du Panzher…), c'est seulement que je suis plutôt occupée en ce moment. J'pense que je vais bouffer ces gosses en fait. (bon, allez, je n'ai plus qu'une semaine à tenir…! j'peux l'faire!) Enfin, je fais ce que je peux et promis, je fais tout mon possible pour poster plus souvent! Normalement, à partir de septembre, lorsque j'aurais repris les cours, on devrait pouvoir récupérer un rythme de publication plus régulier. (Inch'Lulu)

Alors alors…! C'est génial, vous continuez à reviewer et BORDEL JE VOUS AIME PUTAIN. Donc pour ce chapitre, merci à **ZERIKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** OH MON DIEU MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE MAIS LES REVIEWS QUE TU ME LÂCHES MAIS C'EST DES BOMBES MAIS JE MEURS, JE TRÉPASSE, JE DÉCÈDE C'EST COMPLÈTEMENT DÉMENT BORDEL JE! SUIS! CONTENTE! MAIS COMMENT TU FAIS POUR ME CRÂMER AUTANT PUTAIN C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, JE SUIS DANS LA MOTHERFUCKING PUTAIN DE STRATOSPHÈRE, BWAAAAAAH! (hem) (je suis calme) (NAN J'SUIS PAS CALME PUTAIN, J'VAIS TE KIDNAPPER!) (et deux reviews de toi pour un chapitre… argaavbcbfffgjlklfmff) (sinon, il y a bien une raison à ce qu'elle s'appelle la Comète mais franchement, vous le saurez dans longtemps et ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez deviner je pense… NAN MÊME PAS TOI! Toujours à son propos, ouais, elle est plutôt riche… disons qu'elle a de l'argent, mais sans pour autant appartenir aux classes supérieures de la société) (QUAND JE DIS QUE TU FAIS ATTENTION À TOUT, MÊME AUX DÉTAILS!) (et à propos de Kazeshini… uhuh, ouais, elle se rend compte que ce que fait la Comète en parlant ainsi à Shuuhei est mauvais pour lui) (PUTAIN JE T'AIME, MAIS T'ES GÉNIALE BORDEL!) (j'aime tes revieeeeews… bouhouhouhou… «Tu chiales là? T'es sérieuse?» BOUHOUHOUHOU! *se mouche dans les fringues de Lulu*)

Et merci à **Plumel** (ce n'est pas spécialement que Kazeshini est cruelle ou qu'elle l'est devenue, en fait, c'est une part intrinsèque de son âme… elle est comme ça, elle l'a toujours été, même si c'est vrai que ça a été accentué et développé au fur et à mesure qu'elle a grandit en compagnie de Shuuhei. Mais oui, vous allez avoir d'avantage d'explications sur ce fait, no souci. Et oui, oui, OUI, MÉFIEZ VOUS DE LA COMÈTE PUTAIN. Elle n'est pas saine. Du tout. Elle est dangereuse. MERCHIIIII! *se remet à chialer*), à **Tara** (c'est assez bien résumé vu ce que vous avez pu voir d'elle pour l'instant en fait. *applaudis*), à **RedBlackSky** (ah, la Comète… c'est marrant quand même les façons que vous avez de la voir. *se marre* Attends de la revoir, tu vas tilter pourquoi je me marre… (je suis une sadique finie) Sinon, non, elle n'a rien à voir avec Hisanna. Pis il est chou Hisagi petit, merde… me rappelle d'un vague 'OOOOHQU'ILESTMIMI' lorsque j'avais tilté que c'était Shuuhei le morveux dans Turn Back The Pendulum… la baston va revenir, promis, promis! Mais Kira reviendra dans bieeen plus longtemps, désolée! '_ma fic préférée_'… PUTAIN JE VIENS DE MOURIR, BWAAAAH MERCIIIII AAAAAAAAH!) et à **Artemis** (MEUHÉHÉHÉHÉ! Yup, j'm'éclate, tout se met en place, tout ou presque a déjà été évoqué… j'suis contente putain).

VOUS GÉREZ TOUS DU SLIP PUTAIN. (c'était un compliment) («T'es sûre?») (à 300% ma gueule)

.

Sinon, comme promis, voilà une chronologie globale de Feu et Foudre histoire que vous vous repériez un peu mieux dans tout ce bordel! Alors dans l'ordre (et sans aucune proportion respectée) on a :

– naissance de la Comète

– naissance de Shun

– naissance de Sûuko

– naissance de Kaede

– Kaede entre à Shin'Ô puis rencontre Sûuko, l'amûûûûr de sa vie et tout le bla-bla

– naissance de Shuuhei

– Shuuhei papote avec la Comète (125 ans avant qu'il ne fasse la rencontre de nos deux vikings défoncées au Nesquik)

– naissance de Kandai (qui est donc plus jeune que Shuuhei en fait)

– Kensei rencontre Shuuhei dans le Rukongai et lui sauve les miches au passage (110 ans auparavant)

– naissance de Tora

– naissance de Benikyogai

– Tora est dans la 'maison' chelou avec les autres nanas

– décès de Sûuko

– décès de Kaede (c'est joyeux dis donc)

– Tora se barre de la maison et s'enfuit le plus loin possible, dans les Montagnes noires

– Benikyogai débarque dans les Montagnes parce qu'elle en a marre de vivre et elle rencontre un tigrou mutant.

La Comète est pour l'instant le plus âgé de mes personnages.  
>(j'viens de me relire trois fois pour être sûre que je ne me suis pas plantée quelque part)<p>

.

**Discalibu****r** aaaah ben Shuuhei, Kensei pis tout le bordel, il sont à Tite Kubo, le créateur de _**Bleach**_, mais les vikings pétées du ciboulot, la Comète et le reste ILS SONT À MOI, À MOUUAAAAAAAH!  
>–… Tu fais peur parfois.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre <strong>**5****1. ****J'ai quelque chose qui ne s'explique pas.**

* * *

><p><em>125 ans auparavant, districts reculés du Rukongai, nuit tombée <em>_sur une plaine calme et aube qui commence à __doucement __colorer le ciel. _

.

Lorsque Shuuhei et la Comète revinrent près du feu de bois, quelques lueurs vagues au loin sur la ligne d'horizon indiquaient que l'aube s'approchait doucement. L'enfant tenait toujours sa main. Ils avaient parlé, beaucoup, toute la nuit durant. Pour être plus exact, il l'avait beaucoup écoutée. Il fallait dire que la Comète avait beaucoup de choses à dire, beaucoup d'histoires à raconter. Peu d'entre elles étaient rassurantes. Doucement, le laissant à ses pensées qu'elle savait tourner dans tous les sens dans son esprit de jeune garçon, elle le ramena près du foyer qui achevait de se consumer et où les autres enfants dormaient à peu près en paix.

– Shuuhei… l'appela t-elle d'une voix tendre.

Lentement, il releva ses yeux sombres vers elle, interrompant le fil de sa réflexion.

– Shuuhei, il va falloir que je rentre chez moi. Mes enfants m'attendent.

La Comète ne leur disait jamais au revoir. Elle leur racontait des histoires, elle les écoutait, les réconfortait un peu, les laissait s'endormir au calme sous sa présence bienveillante… et à leur réveil, elle n'était plus là, elle avait disparu sans un mot. Ils ne pouvaient jamais savoir quand est-ce qu'elle reviendrait. Mais elle revenait. Toujours.

– Ah… fit-il d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

Ils avaient parlé toute la nuit, le pauvre devait être fatigué. Elle passa une main tendre sur son crâne.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon grand, quelque chose te tracasse?

La Comète allait partir. Il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'elle reviendrait. Il fallait qu'il… qu'il lui pose cette question qui tournait dans son crâne depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

– Ben… J'peux vous poser euh, encore une question?

– Bien sûr mon grand. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

– C'est que… vous avez dit qu'il y avait des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas.

– Oui.

– Et… enfin, c'est que moi… ben j'ai quelque chose qui ne s'explique pas. Euh, là-dedans. fit-il en tapotant sa tempe de son doigt sale.

Elle fronça rapidement les sourcils, plissant les yeux et se retint de justesse d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire sauvage. Ça… décidément, elle avait trouvé quelque chose de _vraiment_ intéressant cette fois-ci.

– Dans… ta tête?

Les enfants n'étaient jamais simple à comprendre, elle devait s'assurer du sens de ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Surtout, ne pas se tromper.

– Ouais… fit-il, l'air mal à l'aise, presque honteux. J'ai euh… J'entends quelqu'un qui… qui me parle.

Il savait que c'était bizarre. Que ce n'était pas normal. Mais pour lui, il n'y avait guère que la Comète qui serait, peut-être, capable d'expliquer ce qui clochait chez lui.

– D'accord.

Elle n'avait… même pas l'air choquée, comme si il lui annonçait quelque chose de relativement courant.

– Et ce quelqu'un… tu sais qui c'est?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

– Un garçon… ou une fille?

– Une fille.

– D'accord… Et cette fille tu dirais qu'elle est plus jeune ou plus âgée que moi, par rapport à ma voix…?

– Euh… plus jeune? Je sais pas…

– Pas de problème. Elle te parle?

– Pas, pas vraiment. Des fois je l'entends, mais y'a des moments, c'est juste des bouts de phrase…

La Comète hocha la tête, pensive.

– Tu entends une voix dans ta tête, mais cette voix… c'est _quelqu'un_, c'est ça…?

– Mmoui, je crois…

– Et ça t'inquiètes, c'est ça?

– Ben c'est pas normal quand même…

– Oh! rigola t-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux courts de sa belle main pâle. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas va! Ne pas être normal comme tu dis, c'est ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un d'intéressant, d'accord? Tu n'as pas a avoir peur de cette voix dans ta tête mon grand, crois moi.

– Ah…

– Et tu sais quoi?

– Non…?

– Tu devrais lui donner un nom.

Shuuhei fronça les sourcils.

– … Pourquoi?

La Comète se redressa souplement, sourire aux lèvres.

– Pour pouvoir la différencier lorsque les autres voix apparaîtront.

Et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à réfréner son sourire.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kandai, contrebas des Montagnes noires, poings serrés et cœur douloureux.<em>

.

Calme. Je dois rester calme. Tout… va bien se passer. Tout va… Putain, pourquoi est-ce que quoi que ce soit irait bien? Il y a toutes les raisons du monde pour que les choses dégénèrent. Toutes. Et merde. Merde, merde, merde. J'ai beau essayer de rester calme, de garder le contrôle, de faire pathétiquement tout ce que je peux pour me convaincre que tout va bien se passer, cela n'a aucun sens. Comme si je pouvais me mentir moi-même, tiens. Avec un esprit tel que le mien? S'il-vous-plaît. Un peu de sérieux. Je suis _parfaitement_ conscient de l'état de la situation actuelle. Putain de mauvais. Pourquoi a t-il fallut par tous les dieux que ces fichus shinigamis débarquent chez nous, hier? Hein, pourquoi? On a toujours fait en sorte à ne pas attirer les regards de cette saleté de Gotei, bien puissant mais bien lointain.

D'ailleurs, le Gotei n'est pas sensé se préoccuper de nous – quel intérêt pourraient avoir les vagues déchets de l'Humanité que nous sommes, je vous le demande sans déconner? Non, il leur est bien plus agréable de tout simplement ignorer notre existence. Et plus simple aussi. On était sensés rester dans leur zone aveugle. Ne jamais voir aucun de ses shinigamis débarquer chez nous. Chacun chez soi, chacun de son côté et tant mieux pour eux. Mais non, quelque chose est allé de travers. Génial bordel, génial. Ces deux là, le capitaine et le petit brun, ont débarqué. Chez nous. Sur nos terres, dans notre village. Et j'ai été en position de faiblesse. J'ai été en position de faiblesse. Moi. En position de faiblesse.

De colère, mes poings se crispent encore un peu plus. Rien que d'y repenser, cela me débecte. Me répugne, presque. Le capitaine… il a fait la promesse de ne plus jamais mettre un pieds à Enkei en échange du lieu où ils pourraient – éventuellement – trouver leurs réponses, autrement dit, ces saletés de Montagnes. Pour son propre intérêt, il vaudrait mieux qu'il respecte cette promesse à la lettre parce qu'étant donné… ce qu'il a provoqué chez moi disons, ce qu'il a, probablement inconsciemment d'ailleurs, remonté à la surface, je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier. Et je ne suis en aucun cas prêt à le lui pardonner. Hors de question.

Mais se lamenter sur ce qui est advenu ne sert à rien. M'en vouloir pour, pour ce moment de faiblesse – sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, un violent frisson secoue mon dos en remontant brusquement le long de ma colonne vertébrale tatouée et couturée – cela n'a aucun intérêt. Aucun. J'ai eut peur, peur de cet homme, voilà, c'est tout. Pas besoin d'y revenir. Le problème, c'est que, l'état dans lequel ça m'a mis… merde. J'ai faillis. Je suis Kandai, je suis capable de réfléchir incroyablement vite mais là, eh bien, il n'est pas impossible que cette poigne forte sur mon poignet ait, comment dire, obscurci mon jugement. J'avais peur. Et j'étais… en colère. Incroyablement furieux, bouillonnant de rage. Et je le suis toujours un peu d'ailleurs.

Depuis qu'ils ont quitté l'enceinte d'Enkei – encore quelques minutes de plus et je me serais fait un plaisir de leur vomir dessus, plus qu'écœuré – sûr, cette colère s'est un peu calmée. Mais voilà, je suis comme qui dirait, un enragé permanent. Je suis en colère, presque tout le temps. Je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement calme et patient mais, quel que soit mon état d'esprit du moment, il y a toujours et il y aura toujours quelque part au fond de moi une colère sourde qui gronde, qui gronde sans cesse comme une mélodie rassurante. Cette colère, autant que mon calme, ma patience ou ma capacité à me jouer des gens, me définit. J'ai tellement de revanches à prendre, tellement et tellement… Le problème, c'est quand cette colère – qui ne fait rien d'autres que répondre à ma peur en fait, encore un putain de réflexe défensif – prends le pas, qu'elle se met à déborder et que j'ai le cœur qui bat plus vite et plus fort. Parce que dans ces cas là, malheureusement pour mon cher ego, ma capacité à réfléchir bien plus rapidement que quiconque dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres autour d'Enkei n'est plus aussi efficace. Je ne pense plus qu'à ma douleur et le besoin de l'effacer, de l'apaiser, prends le pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai hurlé au village de se fermer, de s'armer et de se mettre en état de siège. C'est pour ça que j'ai ordonné de sonner les conques. Parce que plus que tout, à cet instant précis, tout ce que je voulais, c'était la _mort_ de ce capitaine. Et tant pis pour le petit brun. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais celui-là, avec sa gueule d'ange déchu, je l'aime bien. Un tout tout tout petit peu. Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas eut de geste de recul lorsque j'ai approché mon moignon de main de son visage… Boarf. Après tout, cela n'a pas d'importance. Oui, si les choses se passent comme je l'espère, il va mourir. Et puis quoi? Des gens meurent tous les jours. Tant pis.

Si les choses se passent comme je l'espère… Ouais. Il est là le problème. _**Si**_. J'ai beau penser incroyablement vite, je n'ai pas pris les quelques minuscules secondes de réflexion dont j'avais besoin avant de donner mes ordres. Non, j'ai hurlé mes ordres une fois ces deux shinigamis dissimulés à ma vue sous le couvert des arbres épais de ces Montagnes. Ce que j'ai fait était… un peu stupide en fait. J'ai laissé ma peur et ma colère réagir, pas mon intellect. Je suis peut-être intelligent, je reste humain et, chez les humains, colère et peur agissent toujours avant l'esprit lorsqu'on est en situation de danger. Et vu mon rythme cardiaque à ce moment là… Enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire que j'aurais mieux fait de prendre ces quelques minuscules secondes de réflexion.

La situation est au final assez simple. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, ici, à Enkei, c'est attendre le résultat de la baston dantesque qui doit probablement être en train de se dérouler dans les Montagnes noires. Et cette dite baston n'a que deux issues possibles, pas plus. Ou bien Benikyogai gagne ou bien Benikyogai perd. Si elle gagne, c'est parfait pour tout le monde – ou presque. Les shinigamis crèvent, cette tarée à cheveux rouge reste dans ses Montagnes adorées à crapahuter sur ses peluches mutantes à la con et elle continue à nous débarrasser des huges hollows qui débarquent de temps à autre pour croquer deux-trois humains en échange de vêtements, de riz, de quelques ustensiles, de savon ou encore de médicaments. Ça, c'est la première issue possible. La seconde issue possible, c'est que cette idiote se fasse rétamer la tronche avec toute sa bande de bestioles monstrueuses et son animal de compagnie carrément apocalyptique. Dans ce cas là, les shinigamis ont ce qu'ils veulent – elles et ses réponses – il dégagent de chez nous et on le les revoit plus jamais, ce qui pourrait être une bonne chose. Problème, cela signifierait que nous serions à la totale merci des huge hollows qui continueraient pour leur part à débarquer chez nous l'air de rien. Là, autant le dire simplement, on serait dans une putain de merde et ça pourrait bien signifier la fin d'Enkei à plus ou moins court terme en fonction du gabarit des bestioles en question – ce que je suis tout sauf prêt à accepter. Si on ne réfléchit pas plus que ça, la première issue est donc la meilleure. Haha. Je me marre. Si jamais deux shinigamis crèvent dans les Montagnes noires – et pas des apprentis shinigamis de merde, noooon, un capitaine et son vice-capitaine évidemment – vous croyez sincèrement que cela ne va pas faire réagir le Gotei, tout lointain qu'il soit? Genre, sérieusement? Donc oui, si ils se font latter, aucun doute là-dessus, cela va _définitivement_ attirer l'œil du Gotei sur nous. Et ça ne peut en aucun cas être une bonne chose.

Bref. Si je résume, ou Benikyogai gagne ou Benikyogai perd. Et quelle que soit l'issue de leur combat, nous Enkei, allons en subir les conséquences. Il n'empêche, la première issue me plaît davantage que la seconde. Déjà, parce qu'elle implique la mort du capitaine, ce qui ne pourrait que me délecter. Mais ça, c'est juste ma satisfaction personnelle et pour Enkei, il est évident que je suis capable de mettre un instant ma fierté de côté. Et puis merde, c'est pas comme si on ne l'avait jamais piétinée et rouée de coups, ma fierté. J'ai l'habitude. Mais pour Enkei, je préfère que le Gotei se retrouve un peu plus dans cette putain d'histoire que nous nous retrouvions sans la moindre défense face à des monstres affamés d'une trentaine de mètres de haut avec beaucoup trop de muscles et de dents à mon goût. Nous, nous ne sommes pas _directement_ impliqués dans cette histoire, ça se passe entre Benikyogai et les shinigamis. Le problème, c'est qu'on est en première ligne en cas de dommages collatéraux. Et des dommages collatéraux, va y'en avoir.

Enfin… Maintenant que cette situation est engagée, eh bien, en avant! Je pense que la première issue est la meilleure pour Enkei? Alors c'est qu'elle est la meilleure pour Enkei. Donc il faut que nous fassions tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que ces putains de Montagnes soient le tombeau de ces shinigamis. Sûr, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Mais dans ce genre de situations à la con, tout compte, croyez moi.

D'un mouvement rapide, mon œil jaune balaie du regard ces villageois, les villageois d'Enkei qui sont là, face à moi, chacun à leur poste, armés jusqu'aux dents et prêts à obéir au moindre de mes ordres. Ne pas leur montrer que mon cœur bat à m'en faire mal dans ma maigre cage thoracique parce que je sens encore sur mon poignet tatoué d'une fleur de lys jaune la poigne puissante de cette homme. Le leur cacher, leur mentir pour ne pas les inquiéter, pour les protéger. Mentir… Aucun souci à cela. Je sais faire.

Oh, ils ne sont pas cons, ils se doutent bien que deux shinigamis par chez nous, ça ne peut pas être une bonne chose pour notre pomme. Mais voilà, ils me font confiance. J'ai une responsabilité envers eux. Et je vais l'assumer, du mieux que je peux, tout simplement. Je hoche doucement la tête. Tout ce qui compte pour l'instant, c'est d'ameuter le plus plus possible ce qu'il y a dans ces putains de Montagnes, leur dire qu'il y a des étrangers qui osent fouler leur sol. Les Montagnes noires… Personne ne revient de ces Montagnes. Enfin ça, il va falloir qu'on vérifie si c'est également vrai pour un capitaine et un vice-capitaine du Gotei.

Pas un bruit ne règne dans l'enceinte d'Enkei, ils me fixent calmement du regard et moi, je laisse un instant mon œil se perdre sur la silhouette des cimes acérées, menaçantes. Ils se sont armés, tous. Même les enfants sont prêts, couteaux en main. Les pièges ont été sortis sur la plaine, camouflés, dissimulés. À la base, ils étaient pour la Bête Changeforme… Bah. Après tout, un ennemi reste un ennemi. Ma main se lève doucement dans les airs. À ce signal, ceux d'entre nous qui ont le meilleur souffle se mettent en position, leurs bouches au niveau de nos conques de guerre, poumons gonflés à bloc et prêts à faire sonner ces instruments. Une minuscule seconde passe, le temps se suspend un instant. Tant pis pour eux. Puis j'abaisse ma main mutilée en un geste sec.

Aussitôt, chacun d'entre eux appose ses lèvres sur l'embout de la conque qui lui est assigné et, dans un parfait ensemble, ils se mettent à souffler. L'air s'engouffre dans les instruments, se tord dans leurs boyaux sinueux puis finalement ressort par les larges ouvertures, amplifié, lourd et plus qu'impressionnant, inquiétant. L'air se met à vibrer tout autour de nous, au dessus d'Enkei et de notre plaine et le son devient de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus grave. Ce n'est pas de la musique, oh non, loin de là… Les conques provoquent un son incroyablement oppressant et grave, qui résonne jusque dans nos cages thoraciques en une sensation qui fait froid dans le dos. C'est un son puissant qui s'élève lentement dans le ciel clair de cette journée, se déroulant comme un serpent monstrueux aux crochets inquiétants et venimeux qui serait prêt à passer à l'attaque.

Le son est si fort que je ne peux empêcher une vague grimace de tordre mes lèvres tandis que plusieurs d'entre nous se bouchent les oreilles, comme si cela pouvait atténuer l'incroyable puissance du chant guerrier des conques. C'est… tout sauf discrets. Les vibrations emplissent l'air, l'envahissent, prennent tout l'espace dont elles peuvent disposer. Il a plut il y a quelques jours, les terres son encore imbibées… Et c'est exactement ce qu'il nous fallait.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Benikyogai<em>_ Benitsuki, sous-bois encore relativement calme des Montagnes noires, Kamishini en main et à deux doigts de passer en mode __total-__génocide._

.

Je fronce rapidement les sourcils au dessus de mes yeux bruns luisant de rage obstinément fixés sur les deux gars qui nous font face. Gné…? Y'a pas un… Je tends brièvement l'oreille. C'est quoi ça? Il y a un son, un son bizarre dans le silence lourd qui est tombé sur les sous-bois clairsemés après le dernier rugissement carrément démentiel de Tora (héhé, j'vous l'avait dit qu'elle puait la classe ma pote!) qui semble monter de la plaine d'Enkei, bieeeeen plus bas. Sauf que j'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est en fait, pour l'instant on dirait juste un grondement sourd et continu qui prends en puissance, comme une vague corne de brume légèrement rouillée qui n'aurait pas servi depuis 39 – 45 et… Oh bordel!

Le son en question prend brusquement en puissance et je me crispe aussitôt sous cet assaut brutal qui s'engouffre autour de nous avec violence – putaaaain, MES TYMPANS BANDE DE FILS DE PUTE CONSANGUINS, MERDE! C'est un son puissant (puissant, genre Godzilla qui vous beugle dessus à trois centimètres de votre oreille, grosso-merdo), super grave et bien flippant sa race en fait. Il s'amplifie, s'amplifie et se déverse sans ménagement sous les branches épaisses des arbres pour venir nous péter l'ouïe avec une joie sadique de prospecteurs des impôts niveau sociopathe thatchérien. Si, si, une joie sadique, sans dèc, c'est pas possible autrement, ça fait mal…! MAIS BOBO PUTAIN, ESPÈCES D'ENCULÉS!

Mon audition brusquement pulvérisée par ce son sauvage qui semble provenir tout droit du trou du cul des Enfers, ma mâchoire se crispe de douleur et ma main serre un peu plus fort le manche froid de ma Kamishini tandis que ma seconde main se retient à peine de s'agripper un peu plus à la fourrure de Tora. Sérieusement, j'ai l'impression qu'un bourreau ès Gestapo est en train d'enfoncer une barre de métal à vif directement dans mon crâne…! Et avec les arbres et leurs troncs épais parfaits pour le répercuter à l'infini et l'amplifier au passage, ça donne un combo assez dément (connards d'arbres moines shaolins, j'aurais votre peau, sur la tête de Gyomo que j'aurais votre peau – enfin, votre écorce quoi).

Je plains Tora par contre parce que rien que pour moi c'est vachement douloureux mais alors pour elle, avec son ouïe de tigrou mutant, ça doit carrément être un niveau au dessus (voire une bonne vingtaine de niveaux au dessus en fait). D'ailleurs, juste à ma gauche et son flanc chaud qui colle mon hakama sombre à la peau de ma cuisse, je la vois aussi bien que je la sens se crisper sous cette brutale attaque qui débarque d'on ne sait où tout comme le reste de la Meute à vrai dire, ventre clair au ras du sol, crocs à découverts et oreilles plaquées sur le sommet de leur crâne rayé de noir. Sous mes pieds, je sens ce fichu son qui résonne dans ma cage thoracique (urg) faire vibrer la roche épaisse de ce flanc de la Montagne. Putain de merde…!

Face à nous, les deux enculés en noir sont également sous le choc de ce son incroyablement brutal et douloureux, traits tendus et grimace sur le visage, leurs mains toujours sur la garde de leurs sabres mais le torse penché en avant, comme pliant sous cet assaut soudain. Et biiiiim, y'a pas de raison tiens! C'est qu'un avant-goût mes cocos, c'est qu'un avant-goût! Bizarrement, l'idée de me dire que ce_ putain de son _est aussi en train de jouer au trampoline en se marrant comme un sadique de la pire espèce sur les tympans des deux enfoirés qui ont osé mettre Tora dans cet état m'arrache un sourire monstrueux malgré ma grimace douloureuse. Ce qui doit me faire une tronche très art post-moderne de Tchécoslovaquie orientale mais j'm'en bat les couilles.

Lentement – trop lentement à mon goût, raaaah, je meurs bordel je meurrrrrs…! – ce son surréaliste et quasi démoniaque s'estompe en une sorte d'écho sinistre et pas du tout inquiétant, naaaah, du tout les gars, même pas peur, nous laissant tous légèrement pantois.

– Bordel, c'était _quoi_ ça? siffle un des deux mecs en face de moi en secouant sa tête comme pour se débarrasser des relents de ce fichu son, le grand brun à qui j'ai donné un rapide cours sur l'art du vol plané il y a quelques instants à peine.

D'ailleurs, sa pommette que j'ai heurté tout à l'heure avec une joie sauvage est en train de se colorer doucement de violet et c'est plutôt cool en fait, héhé. Mmm, franchement…? J'ai bien ma p'tite idée pour être honnête, quant à la provenance de ce son de fou furieux. Quand on me dit coup de pute et Enkei pas loin, j'sais pas pour vous, mais moi, c'est bizarre hein, j'pense Kandai en fait. Genre une évidence quoi, vous saisissez? Cet enfoiré… À mes côtés, Tora se redresse lentement puis secoue d'un seul coup sa grosse tête massive avec un grondement de colère avant de faire claquer son impressionnante mâchoire d'un coup sec. J'pense qu'elle est arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que moi.

– Tronche de Cauchemar, espèce de connard fini… je grogne entre mes dents tandis que face à nous, toujours cerclées par une Meute sur le qui-vive et prête à bondir en avant tous crocs dehors malgré leurs chtites oreilles sauvagement victimisées, les deux adultes continuent de nous fixer, sur leurs gardes et l'air de plus en plus largués.

Comme pour acquiescer, Tora fait claquer ses dents toujours recouvertes du sang de l'autre trouduc auquel elle a dû pulvériser l'épaule droite (bizarre qu'il puisse toujours s'en servir d'ailleurs, y'a un truc qui cloche…) en un son de plutôt mauvaise augure. Rah, je n'aime pas ne pas pouvoir lui parler alors qu'elle est juste là, à côté de moi! Connards d'étrangers qui venez nous faire chier alors qu'on est pépère dans notre coin! Pis l'autre con là… Kandai… Rien qu'à penser au sourire suffisant de cette pourriture, je sens la cicatrice qui barre mon dos de mon omoplate gauche à l'os de ma hanche qui me picote. Putain, c'est pas le moment qu'elle se réveille celle-là, sérieusement, j'ai d'autres trucs à gérer moi, merci…!

Soudain, quelque part sur notre gauche, au nord de notre position actuelle, un rugissement assez aigu transperce l'air.

– Et meeeeerde…! je lâche en levant les yeux en l'air une fraction de seconde.

Super, Kandai nous a réveillé Maman grizzly, alias Terminator avec des poils. Nan, pas Margaret Thatcher, presque pire j'vous dit, une maman grizzly. Génial franchement, génial. Comme si on avait besoin de gérer une bestiole de 740kg folle de rage qui ravage tout sur son passage en plus de toute cette merde, sérieux…! C'est qu'un grizzly, ça ne se calme pas facilement, demandez à Tora le temps que ça lui a prit la dernière fois (ces deux tarées ont juste ravagé tout un pan de la Montagne rien que ça, haha). C'est moi ou cette situation sent de plus en plus le pourri, sans déconner…? Ma main se serre un peu plus sur Kamishini et je dois faire un effort pour que les battements de mon cœur ne s'affolent pas une nouvelle fois. Calme, calme et concentration. Pis efficacité bande d'enculés.

_** – Tue les tous.**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

À propos du grizzly, en fait, c'est un ours relativement léger (220kg pour les femelles, 370kg pour les mâles en moyenne) pour environ 1,30m au garrot, ce qui en fait un ours relativement petit (ben sinon, c'est plutôt du 1,50m au garrot…) Pour la Maman grizzly, j'suis partie d'avantage sur une de ses sous-espèces, l'ours Kodiak qui est juste un putain de monstre (1,70m au garrot pour 550kg, bitch please). Et l'ours Kodiak est considéré par plusieurs peuples comme le 'roi des animaux', notamment plusieurs peuples amérindiens. Il semblerait – ouais semblerait parce qu'il y a quinze milles débats d'historiens à ce niveau là, je déconne pas c'est Bagdad – que les Berserkers, les guerriers fou soient nés d'un culte du Kodiak. (mais c'est une des théories parmi des centaines d'autres) (enfin voilà) Donc ouais, pour Maman grizzly, imaginez un Kodiak. (ben quoi? grizzly, c'est plus parlant que Kodiak hein!)

Donc, pour ce… chapitre… Mmmmouais. J'suis pas convaincue. Du tout. À la base, j'étais sensée faire plus court mais avec Kandai dans le coin… Putain je sais pas faire court. Raaaah.  
>À propos du petit passage au début avec la Comète, j'avoue que j'ai pas mal hésité à le mettre parce que j'ai peur qu'il rende la situation plus confuse qu'autre chose… Mais au final, j'ai décidé de le laisser parce que ça va me servir plus tard donc voilà.<br>Ah, et… j'suis nulle pour décrire le son, ça craint. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà entendu des conques de guerre qui sonnent mais putain, c'est hyper flippant. De base, c'est juste un gros coquillage, vous soufflez dedans… ET ÇA DÉCHAINE L'ARMAGGEDON. Mais sinon c'est cool.

Et à part ça, eh bien... on a la Voix qui passe dans le coin quoi.

.

Pour laisser une review / DEVINEZ QUI QUI C'EST QU'ON VA VOIR AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE! / faire des hypothèses (yup, encore et encore!) (eh, vous connaissez à me connaître nan?) / ou tout simplement danser la macarena, le bouton est juste en dessous…!

.

**Prochain chapitre** : **Chapitre 52. _POURQUOI! Y'A! DES! GROSSES! BÊBÊTES! DEVANT! NOUS! PUTAIN DE MERDE?!_**


End file.
